


[NO] CTLS

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Chương 0:

Người khác xuyên qua đều là toạ ủng thiên hạ, chỉ điểm giang sơn, mỹ nhân bầu bạn, võ công cái thế, y thì mỹ nữ chả thấy bóng dáng đâu, đã thế lại còn bị người ta áp lên áp xuống.  
Một miếng ngọc bội, một hồ liên hà* ( hoa sen), liên sinh cửu thiên, cửu thiên liên sinh.

Chương 1:  
Khúc nhạc dạo

Đại tướng quân Ung Phong kháng địch vinh quy, Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc từ già đến trẻ đều vui mừng khôn xiết, hoàng đế đương triều Hoàng Phủ Thiên Nguyên càng cử hành nghi thức long trọng, hoàng tử chư thần tự mình ra nghênh đón đế quốc tướng quân thắng trận khải hoàn.  
Trời xanh như tẩy, ngàn dặm không một bóng mây, tia nắng mùa thu cuối cùng rơi vãi trên những bộ áo giáp lạnh băng dính đầy máu tươi và bùn đất của binh lính đế quốc, cuối cùng khi hàn đông hiu quạnh sắp về, Ung tướng quân một lần hành động công phá địch Bắc xâm lăng, mang thắng lợi vẻ vang về cho Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, vậy là mùa đông giá lạnh năm nay, rốt cuộc không cần phải vượt qua ở bên ngoài.  
Dù là cuối thu, nhưng hoa tươi vẫn như cũ đoá đoá rắc về phía quân đội khải hoàn, các cô nương tuổi trẻ mỹ mạo đồng loạt thay đổi điệu bộ thu liễm mềm mại ngày thường, điên cuồng hướng về phía binh lính gào thét lên những lời yêu thương. Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc dân phong cởi mở, mấy chuyện hoàng cầu phượng* này không còn là chuyện hiếm lạ gì.  
(*Trước đây, loài phượng hoàng được chia ra gọi con trống là Phượng, con cái là Hoàng. Vì vậy “hoàng cầu phượng” hiểu nôm na thì là con gái theo đuổi con trai ý mà ^^)  
“A! Tướng quân! Đại tướng quân! Em yêu ngài!”  
“Tâm của em là của ngài, cơ thể của em cũng là của ngài, tướng quân! Hãy đến chiếm giữ em đi, em là nô tỳ hèn mọn của ngài!”  
Ngay cả là đã có thê tử, cũng không ngăn cản nổi sự theo đuổi nhiệt tình như lửa của các cô nương, tuy rằng các nàng chủ yếu là ồn ào nói chơi, tìm trò tiêu khiển nhất thời, chứ nếu thật bảo các nàng đi thực hiện lời hứa, chỉ sợ quay đầu lại sẽ chẳng thấy bóng dáng một ai.  
Đế quốc đại tướng quân tuy rằng tuổi đã gần bốn mươi, lại thường xuyên ở bên ngoài giết địch thao luyện, dầm mưa dãi nắng, hứng gió chịu tuyết, nhưng thoạt nhìn cũng như chỉ mới vừa ba mươi, dưới ánh nắng nhạt nhoà, đại tướng quân uy vũ anh tuấn cưỡi trên lưng một con tuấn mã ngăm đen dẫn đầu thiên quân vạn mã, bên ngoài thường xuyên trải qua lưỡi đao liếm huyết càng làm cho người nam nhân này ẩn ẩn lộ ra một cỗ khí chất túc sát cùng trầm liễm.  
Chẳng qua là hiện tại, trên mặt vị đại tướng quân bách chiến bách thắng này lại có chút nhăn nhó, hắn đường đường uy vũ đại tướng quân, cư nhiên lại bị một đám người điên cuồng ném đồ vật linh tinh vào người, ngoài chiến trường bị đánh còn có thể đánh trả, đối mặt với thế công của nữ nhân, hắn chỉ có thể giục ngựa chạy thoát thân. Nếu là hoa tươi thì không nói làm gì, cũng không biết người nào không có mắt cư nhiên ném cả rau cải trắng cùng cà chua thối vào hắn, phỏng chừng là ném hoa tươi thì tiếc, liền lấy đồ rau củ bị hỏng trong nhà ném ra cho đủ số.  
Lặng lẽ đưa tay rút ra hoa tươi cắm trên tóc, đại tướng quân lặng lẽ vứt đi, trước tình hình này đại tướng quân cũng chỉ có thể nín nhịn, quét mắt nhìn đám nữ nhân điên cuồng thiếu chút nữa đè ép bẹp dí binh lính ở hai bên, khoé mắt hắn không khỏi giật giật.  
“Nhìn kìa! Đại tướng quân vẫy tay với tôi, a a a! Tôi thật hạnh phúc a!” Một nữ nhân hưng phấn đến hôn mê bất tỉnh.  
Đại tướng quân tuỳ ý vẫy vẫy tay, vẻ mặt kiểu chán ghét như muốn đuổi ruồi giết nhặng, roi ngựa giương lên, tăng nhanh tốc độ.  
Một binh sĩ chạy đến nhỏ giọng nói gì đó với tướng quân, khuôn mặt vẫn buồn bực của đại tướng quân nháy mắt phóng ra hào quang, tựa như một đoá hoa cúc nở rộ đón gió thu.  
Sau đó đại tướng quân cưỡi ngựa chạy mất.  
Nghe nói ngay lúc đó mọi người hình như nghe thấy đại tướng quân trước khi đi rống lên một câu: “Lão tử có nhi tử!”  
Đại tướng quân nói có nhi tử, vì thế toàn dân chúng trong Hoàng Thành đều biết đại tướng quân có nhi tử.  
Ái thê của Ung Phong đại tướng quân ngay lúc đại tướng quân quay về thì hạ sinh, hơn nữa lại là một nhi tử trăng trắng mềm mềm. Ung Phong đại tướng quân tuy rằng thành thân đã nhiều năm, nhưng dưới gối vẫn không có nhi tử, chỉ có hai nữ nhi, hiện giờ đột nhiên lão thiên gia nhằm đúng lúc hắn thắng trận trở về lại cho hắn một nhi tử mà hắn vẫn tha thiết mơ ước, hắn có thể không cao hứng sao?  
Điều này còn quý trọng hơn bất cứ thứ gì lão hoàng đế ban tặng.  
Lão hoàng đế không thể cho đại tướng quân nhi tử, là nam, sinh không được.  
Mẫu tử bình an, hơn nữa tiểu thiếu gia thân thể thực khoẻ mạnh, chẳng những thân thể khoẻ mạnh, kia quả thực chính là một tiểu bảo bối người gặp người yêu, tiểu oa nhi phấn điêu ngọc mài, một đôi mắt tròn vo đen nhánh, mọng nước mọng nước a, hài tử xinh đẹp thấy nhiều rồi, thế nhưng chưa từng thấy qua vừa mới sinh ra đã đẹp như vậy.  
Phải biết rằng hài tử bình thường lúc mới sinh ra, vừa đỏ vừa nhăn lại xấu như con khỉ, phải qua một thời gian mới có thể từ từ trở nên xinh đẹp.  
Thế nhưng bảo bối nhi tử này của đại tướng quân vừa mới sinh ra đã xinh đẹp đến kỳ lạ, hài tử sinh ra xinh đẹp như vậy, phụ mẫu đương nhiên cao hứng hết sức, vị đại tướng quân kia miệng cười sắp rách cả ra rồi.

~~~~~~

Chương 2:  
Khúc nhạc dạo 2

Đại lục nơi Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc sở tại được gọi là Xích Thổ Đại Địa, Xích Thổ Đại Địa bị mấy quốc gia lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ phân chia nhau thống trị, những quốc gia lớn mạnh muốn thôn tính quốc gia nhỏ yếu, quốc gia nhỏ yếu lại khát khao hùng mạnh, chiến cục hỗn loạn này đã giằng co mấy ngàn năm nay, truyền thuyết kể rằng những người vì chiến tranh mà chết, máu của bọn họ đã đem mảng đại địa mênh mông này nhuộm thành màu đỏ tiên diễm.  
Truyền thuyết… hết thảy đều chỉ là truyền thuyết…  
Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc an vị trên mảnh đất miền Nam ngả về Tây của Xích Thổ Đại Địa, là quốc gia lớn mạnh nhất phía Tây Nam, nghe nói khai quốc hoàng đế của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc là Hoàng Phủ Vân Thiên, hắn cầm thần kiếm trong tay, cưỡi gió mà đến, thiên lôi vì hắn sở dụng, thiên hoả mặc hắn thao túng, sau khi lập nên Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, Hoàng Phủ Vân Thiên đạp vạn trượng quang hà mà đi, thăng nhập tiên giới.  
Hoàng Phủ thịnh thế giằng co chín trăm chín mươi chín năm, đến năm nay, là vừa tròn một ngàn năm, mà hiện giờ hoàng đế thứ hai mươi chín của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Nguyên vừa lúc vượt qua ngày đáng giá kỷ niệm này.  
Hoàng Phủ thiên niên, cả nước đón mừng.  
Theo sách sử ghi lại, vào năm này hoàng đế thứ hai mươi chín Hoàng Phủ Thiên Nguyên thành vị thiên niên hoàng đế đệ nhất đế quốc, đồng thời đế quốc cũng ra đời một vị thiên niên hoàng tử, vào ngày quốc khánh, một vị phi tử của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Nguyên hạ sinh một vị hoàng tử, đế quốc quốc sư tuyên bố đây là thiên hàng*(trời giáng) thần tử, là thiên thần ban ân cho hoàng đế cùng đế quốc.  
Cũng vào năm này, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tròn một tuổi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu, bởi vì lúc Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra vừa vặn là lúc đế quốc được chín trăm chín mươi chín năm, Ung Phong đại tướng quân vung tuyệt bút lên, tên của Ung Thánh Hựu liền định ra như vậy, tuy rằng đơn giản nhưng cũng phù hợp với tính cách quyết đoán lưu loát của đại tướng quân.  
Ung gia mấy đời đều làm quan, phụ thân của Ung Phong là tướng quân, phụ thân của phụ thân Ung Phong là tướng quân, phụ thân của phụ thân của phụ thân Ung Phong cũng là tướng quân… tóm lại cả nhà Ung Phong đều là võ quan.  
Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc tuy rằng an vị ở phía Tây Nam, sau lưng có ngọn núi lớn làm bức thành thiên nhiên che chở, tuy vậy hàng năm vẫn có quốc gia khác đến quấy rầy mấy bận, niên đại như vậy, nhất định là võ quan hưng thịnh phát triển, giống như năm mà Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ra kia, cha y Ung Phong đại tướng quân chính là vừa từ phương Bắc đánh trận trở về.  
Tiểu Ung Thánh Hựu ra đời thực khiến già trẻ gái trai trong Ung gia cực kỳ vui mừng, dù sao thì hai người con trước của Ung đại tướng quân đều là nữ nhi, thật không phải đại tướng quân bất công, chính là Ung Phong thân tại võ quan thế gia đương nhiên cho rằng thế hệ tiếp theo của hắn cũng nhất định là phải giống hắn, giống phụ thân hắn, giống phụ thân của phụ thân hắn, làm tướng quân!  
Đại tướng quân đã nói như vậy, ai dám đứng ra phản đối? Mọi người vừa nghĩ, nói có lý! Đại tướng quân thật uy vũ nha!  
Sự thật hình như cũng như thế, trong vài năm đầu, Tiểu Ung Thánh Hựu thể hiện ra phi thường có “Thiên phú”.  
Ba tuổi, một bộ dáng thiếu niên ác bá dẫn theo đám gia đinh dắt chó đi dạo, cáo mượn oai hùm, đùa giỡn thiếu nữ nhà lành.  
Bốn tuổi, Hoàng Thành nổi danh – Hỗn thế tiểu ma vương, kèm theo đó là danh hào vang đội – Thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân.

~~~~~~ 

Chương 3:  
Khúc nhạc dạo 3

Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên năm nay vừa tròn năm tuổi, lớn lên môi hồng răng trắng rất xinh đẹp, từ nhỏ đã thông minh lanh lợi, hiện giờ đã có thể tự mình đọc sách, trong mắt lại ẩn ẩn vẻ trầm ổn, rất được hoàng đế yêu thích.  
Vào một ngày, Thiên Niên hoàng tử cùng thái phó ở trong hoa viên nói chuyện phiếm, lại thấy trong cung đột nhiên trở nên náo nhiệt, cung nữ thái giám tới tới lui lui không biết là đang hưng phấn kích động cái gì, sau khi nghe ngóng mới biết được thì ra phu nhân của Ung tướng quân vào cung.  
Tỷ tỷ của Ung phu nhân là một vị phi tử trong cung, bởi vậy Ung phu nhân cũng thường hay vào cung cùng vài vị phi tử nói chuyện phiếm giải buồn, nhưng vì sao hôm nay người người ai cũng có bộ dáng kích động như vậy, hơn nữa nghe nói mấy vị hoàng huynh hoàng tỷ tốt của mình cũng chạy đi.  
“Điện hạ có lẽ không biết, Ung phu nhân không tới một mình”, thấy thái tử vẻ mặt không hiểu, thái phó mỉm cười giải thích: “Tiểu thiếu gia nhà Ung tướng quân cũng đến đây.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu rất nổi danh, nổi danh đến mức nào? Trong Hoàng Thành từ hoàng đế cho đến tên khất cái đều biết nhà Ung tướng quân có một nhi tử tên Ung Thánh Hựu, phàm là gặp qua Ung gia thiếu gia không ai không khoa đến mức trên trời có, dưới đất không, tuổi còn nhỏ đã đẹp như vậy, tuy rằng là con trai, nhưng đến lúc trưởng thành nhất định sẽ khuynh quốc khuynh thành.  
Có điều ấn tượng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đối với Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tốt cho lắm, ác bá hỗn thế tiểu ma vương, văn không biết võ chẳng xong, cả ngày chỉ biết lông bông mang theo một đám hộ vệ chơi ưng dắt chó, tuổi còn nhỏ đã gây chuyện khắp nơi, đúng bộ tiêu chuẩn ăn chơi trác táng. Bộ dạng dù có đẹp thì sao chứ? Chẳng qua cũng chỉ là đồ phế vật mà thôi.  
Nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc là cái dạng gì a? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng có chút tò mò.  
…  
…  
Trong ngự hoa viên.  
“Ngươi ngươi… ngươi… ngươi… thật… thật…” Tam hoàng tử mười tuổi đột nhiên biến thành nói lắp, khuôn mặt nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, bên cạnh Tứ hoàng tử thì chỉ lo chảy nước miếng, Nhị hoàng tử và Đại hoàng tử hơi lớn hơn một chút, tuy rằng không biến thành nói lắp, cũng không chảy nước miếng, nhưng cũng trợn to hai mắt nhìn.  
Một đám ngu – ngốc! Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trong lòng Hoàng Phi, ngay cả nhìn cũng lười nhìn mấy người được gọi là hoàng tử kia.  
“Ngũ hoàng tử đến ——”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên muốn nhìn xem người tên Ung Thánh Hựu có thật là đẹp như vậy không, từ xa đã nhìn thấy mấy vị huynh đệ tỷ muội của mình đang đứng vây quanh Hoàng Phi và một vị phu nhân xinh đẹp, chắc hẳn vị phu nhân kia chính là Ung phu nhân.  
Lại tới thêm một tên tiểu tử ngu ngốc nữa? Ung Thánh Hựu mặt không chút thay đổi nhìn một tiểu tử cách đó không xa đang đi tới, không ngoài ý muốn, tiểu tử kia lại chăm chú nhìn y, nhìn nhìn nhìn, nhìn cái gì mà nhìn?! Chưa thấy qua người đẹp bao giờ sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu, vô cùng khó chịu! Y không hiểu đàn tiểu tử này sao cứ phải vây quanh y xem, cứ như y là một người quái dị vậy, nếu không phải mẫu thân trước đó dặn đi dặn lại là không được phép ăn nói lung tung, không được mắng người, thì y đã sớm đem đám tiểu phá oa oa này mắng chết rồi.  
“Tiểu Hựu, ngươi thật là đẹp, về sau ta sẽ thú ngươi làm lão bà!”  
Tứ hoàng tử sáu tuổi vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu chảy nước miếng, đột nhiên lên tiếng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mắt hơi híp lại, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn trắng noãn nắm thành quyền duỗi ra, cái mũi nhỏ của Tứ hoàng tử lập tức máu chảy ròng ròng.  
…  
…  
Nhiều năm sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu mười sáu tuổi nhảy sông tự sát thân vong.

~~~~~~

Chương 4:  
Xuyên qua 1:

Bái thiên bái địa bái Phật bái Bồ Tát, trên có chín tầng trời, dưới có chín tầng địa ngục, thần tiên yêu quái, ác ma quỷ quái, toàn bộ người có pháp lực, che chở con, phù hộ con, bảo vệ con a!  
Tiểu nhân lúc này dập đầu thắp hương cho các vị! Phù hộ, phù hộ nhất định phải phù hộ Vạn Đại Đầu con vượt qua cửa ải khó khăn này, an an toàn toàn, không thiếu một cánh tay gãy một cái chân khoẻ mạnh mà về đến nhà.  
Trên đường núi nhỏ hẹp ẩm ướt, một người đàn ông hai tay chắp lạy, trong miệng lẩm bẩm, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại cuống quít nhìn xung quanh.  
Trong núi sương mù dày đặc, không trung mưa bụi bay bay, phóng mắt nhìn ra tựa như tiên cảnh, chẳng qua vào lúc này trong mắt Vạn Đại Đầu, nơi đây so với địa ngục còn đáng sợ hơn gấp mấy lần, sơn đạo ẩm ướt trơn trượt, rất khó di chuyển, trước không thôn sau không điếm, trong núi này cứ như là chỉ có một mình y thôi vậy.  
Không, không chỉ có một mình y, phía sau Vạn Đại Đầu còn mấy tên cướp cầm đao cầm súng đuổi theo, mấy tên đạo tặc này vẫn đuổi theo Vạn Đại Đầu không tha, Vạn Đại Đầu nước mắt lưng tròng, dưới chân vẫn chạy chối chết.  
Vận khí của y không đen đủi như vậy chứ? Từ nhỏ không có cha mẹ lớn lên ở cô nhi viện, bơ vơ không nơi nương tựa, không người thương yêu, mới trước đây nghe người ta nói, phải đi học, học tốt mới có đường ra, tương lai tìm nơi làm việc, có tiền có địa vị, còn có thể có gia đình của mình, cưới một phụ nữ xinh đẹp về làm vợ, sinh một búp bê mập mạp cả nhà hoà thuận vui vẻ.  
Những lời nói đó Vạn Đại Đầu đều ghi tạc trong lòng, vùi đầu khổ luyện, gian khổ học tập hơn mười năm, rốt cuộc thi lên đại học, thật vất vả vào được đại học, sau khi tốt nghiệp, thoáng cái sinh viên lập tức từ hoa ngọc lan nhanh chóng biến thành cỏ dại ven đường, một trảo là túm được cả bó to, sinh viên tụ tập trên đường thành sức lao động giá rẻ trong xã hội.  
Vạn Đại Đầu khổ a, từ hồi học đại học chính trực chất phác, thật vất vả mới cùng một đàn chị quan hệ tốt đẹp lên, đàn chị đẹp a, đàn chị ôn nhu a. Trong lòng Vạn Đại Đầu mong ngóng tốt nghiệp kiếm tiền rồi sẽ cưới đàn chị về nhà, tận tâm chăm sóc. Ai dè, y nhìn trúng người ta, nhưng người ta lại chướng mắt y, đàn chị đó tốt nghiệp liền thành tiểu tước rời tổ, dang cánh hướng tới phượng hoàng lộ mà rảo bước tiến lên.  
Tốt nghiệp, Vạn Đại Đầu thất tình quyết tâm nhất định phải trở nên nổi trội, trời không phụ lòng người, sau nhiều năm Vạn Đại Đầu dốc sức làm việc cuối cùng cũng có xe có nhà, chỉ chờ cưới vợ.  
Hôm nay Vạn Đại Đầu lấy xe đi lên chỗ hoà thượng trong núi cầu nhân duyên, hoà thượng đại sư nói, nhân duyên của y sắp đến, vận may ập xuống đầu, tiền đồ vô lượng, Vạn Đại Đầu vui mừng a, lập tức từ trong ví rút ra một xấp tiền làm tiền cúng nhang đèn.  
Vạn Đại Đầu vênh váo tự đắc, kéo kéo lưng quần, hai tay vung vẩy vung vẩy đi ra khỏi cửa chùa, lại không biết người bên đường nhìn thấy Vạn Đại Đầu hào phóng vung tiền lại nổi lên ý xấu, một đường theo xuống.  
Lúc này Vạn Đại Đầu đang chạy trối chết.  
“Đứng lại! Đứng lại!” Mấy tên lưu manh phía sau vẫn đuổi theo không tha, lớn tiếng hò hét.  
Vạn Đại Đầu chạy thục mạng, chẳng lẽ cái này gọi là vận may xuống đầu, tiền đồ vô lượng sao? Ai yêu, cái đồ hoà thượng thối nhà ông, quả nhiên là đại thần côn! Chỉ có điều Vạn Đại Đầu hiện tại sợ là không còn mạng để trở về tìm thần côn lấy lại tiền nhang đèn, sơn đạo ẩm thấp trơn trượt, sương trắng mênh mông, Vạn Đại Đầu chỉ mải chạy trốn, nhưng dưới chân vừa trượt, ngã xuống sơn cốc.  
Thân mình nhẹ bay lơ lửng trong gió, một khối Liên Hoa ngọc bội nho nhỏ ở bên vai phiêu động, từ nhỏ y đã không cha không mẹ, trên người chỉ có duy nhất khối ngọc bội này, hiện giờ, sống mang Liên ngọc, chết cũng mang Liên ngọc.  
Không cam lòng, ta không cam lòng a!  
Phòng của ta vừa mới mua ở còn chưa ấm, vợ ta còn chưa kịp cưới về, tiểu tử mập mạp còn chưa có sinh a…  
Vạn Đại Đầu gào khóc ngã xuống sơn cốc, một lũ hương hồn lượn lờ bay lên, gió thổi qua, tan.

~~~~~~~

Chương 5  
Xuyên qua 2:

“Vân Nhiễm sư đệ, Tiểu Hựu… Tiểu Hựu đành xin nhờ đệ, ai…”  
“Sư huynh yên tâm, đệ sẽ tận tâm chiếu cố Tiểu Hựu.”  
Bên tai dường như có tiếng hai người đang nói chuyện, Tiểu Hựu là ai?  
Vạn Đại Đầu chỉ cảm thấy đầu mình đau đớn vô cùng, y đã chết, hay vẫn còn sống?  
Chỉ nhớ mơ hồ rằng y bị mấy tên lưu manh đuổi đến đường cùng, chẳng may vô ý ngã xuống vách núi. Nơi này là đâu? Là địa ngục hay thiên đường? Hình như cũng không phải, chẳng nhẽ y đại nạn không chết mà vẫn còn sống sót sao?  
Vạn Đại Đầu chỉ cảm thấy cả người vô lực, toàn thân vừa ẩm vừa lạnh, giống như bị quăng vào hầm băng, mất rất nhiều sức lực rốt cục y cũng có thể khẽ mở mắt ra, một chút ánh sáng đập vào mắt, trong phút chốc cái đầu của Vạn Đại Đầu như bị người ta dùng máy khoan điện khoét vào đau đớn vô cùng. Vô số lời nói ngắt quãng như thuỷ triều dũng mãnh điên cuồng tiến vào óc y.  
Trong mớ ký ức như thuỷ triều này, có hai chữ không ngừng lặp lại trong đầu —— Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Y, y là Ung Thánh Hựu? Không đúng, y không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, y là Vạn Đại Đầu.  
Nhưng tại sao y lại đột nhiên có được đoạn ký ức thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu? Đây là nằm mơ, hay là chuyện gì?  
Trí nhớ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu và trí nhớ của Vạn Đại Đầu lẫn lộn một chỗ, điên cuồng đan xen va chạm vào nhau, khiến đầu của y như muốn nổ tung ra, mệt mỏi ập đến nhanh chóng chiếm lấy thế chủ đạo, Vạn Đại Đầu lại một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại, qua một hồi lâu mới phản ứng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Y đã chết, ngã xuống vách núi, thế nhưng lại không chết, linh hồn như là xuất ra nhập vào nam tử tên Ung Thánh Hựu này.  
Vạn Đại Đầu chậm rãi sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ, y rốt cuộc cũng tiêu hoá được mớ trí nhớ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Người tên Ung Thánh Hựu này đã chết, hơn nữa vừa mới chết không lâu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu, là ái tử của vị Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc Ung tướng quân, từ nhỏ đã được mọi người sủng ái, trời sinh có gương mặt xinh đẹp, thanh danh rung trời, đáng tiếc cũng chỉ là một cái túi da đẹp, y là một tên ăn chơi trác táng vô cùng, ngày thường săn ưng dắt chó, đùa giỡn thiếu nữ nhà lành, ỷ thế hiếp người.  
Ung tướng quân không chỉ một lần muốn giáo huấn Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng mà phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại có hậu thuẫn, các hoàng tử trong cung đều thực thích Ung Thánh Hựu, ỷ vào việc được mấy hoàng tử sủng ái, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ sợ Ung tướng quân, có điều Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ chơi bời lêu lổng mà thôi, thật cũng chưa làm ra chuyện gì thương thiên hại lý, Ung gia cũng bởi vậy có một phế nhi tử.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng tuỳ hứng tính tình hư hỏng, trừ bỏ khuôn mặt ra thì không có gì tốt, chỉ có điều khuôn mặt này lại mang đến cho y một thứ thật là tốt, các hoàng tử đều có ý muốn thân cận y, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vui vẻ cùng mấy hoàng tử ngoạn nháo chơi đùa, cũng may Ung Thánh Hựu chơi thì chơi, nhưng vẫn luôn biết bảo trì khoảng cách với người ta, không cùng ai làm mấy chuyên điên loan đảo phượng.  
Thật cũng không phải Ung Thánh Hựu giữ mình trong sạch gì, mà Ung Thánh Hựu luôn biết cách lợi dụng mỹ mạo của mình, cứ luôn phiêu đãng trước mặt mấy hoàng tử, không cùng một ai đặc biệt thân cận, đánh trúng vào hứng thú của mấy vị hoàng tử. Trong các hoàng tử có hai người Vạn Đại Đầu đặc biệt chú ý.  
Một người là Tứ hoàng tử, mới trước đây từng bị Ung Thánh Hựu đánh chảy máu mũi, Tứ hoàng tử kia tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói là khăng khăng một mực, hữu cầu tất ứng, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu đánh hắn mắng hắn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đều cười hì hì không hề tức giận.  
Vạn Đại Đầu không khỏi thổn thức một trận, nghĩ đến y hiện tại xuyên qua đến một thế giới khác, chiếm lấy thân thể đã chết của Ung Thánh Hựu, đáng tiếc không có gương, bằng không y thật muốn nhìn xem nam tử này đẹp đến nhường nào mà có thể khiến cho chúng hoàng tử điên đảo đến như vậy.  
Còn một hoàng tử nữa, được xưng là Thiên Niên hoàng tử - Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, hiện giờ đã không còn là hoàng tử, vừa mới đăng cơ không lâu, thành Thiên Niên Thánh Hoàng của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chính là vì tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên này mà tự tử.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 6  
Chết rồi sống lại

Được xưng tụng là “Thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân” – Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù phong lưu tiêu sái, mang cảm tình của các hoàng tử đùa giỡn trong lòng bàn tay, nhưng chung quy vẫn chỉ là tên ngốc tử có chút thông minh vặt, y nghĩ rằng dựa vào mỹ mạo này của mình trong thiên hạ sẽ không ai không yêu thích, thế nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại là một ngoại lệ, thái độ của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đối Ung Thánh Hựu không mặn cũng chẳng nhạt.  
Quen nghe những lời ngon tiếng ngọt, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại đối với ngoại lệ này của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại sinh ra hứng thú, bắt đầu chủ động tiếp cận Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, đối đãi với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên rất tốt.  
Trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khinh thường kẻ chuyên gây hoạ Ung Thánh Hựu này, có điều mỹ nhân chủ động đưa đến cửa hắn cũng không cự tuyệt, thường xuyên qua lại, thế nhưng không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu lại động chân tâm với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
Năm nay tiên hoàng qua đời, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thuận thế đăng cơ thành hoàng đế, để củng cố quyền lực tân hoàng quyết định tiến hành kết hôn chính trị, sau khi đăng cơ lập một hậu hai phi, Ung Thánh Hựu bất cam bất nguyện, cãi lộn nên bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên quát mắng quở trách.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vốn đã không có cảm tình gì với Ung Thánh Hựu, hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu lại được sủng mà kiêu, muốn đem sự tình nháo lớn bắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên phải thú y, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên làm sao có thể đồng ý chứ, hạ lệnh cho Ung tướng quân mang Ung Thánh Hựu về nhà quản giáo, không có mệnh lệnh của hắn không được thả ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thất sủng bị Ung tướng quân trách mắng một trận, tính tình của tên Ung Thánh Hựu này tuy rằng không tốt lắm, lại hơi kiêu ngạo, nhưng cũng chưa làm ra chuyện xấu gì, hỏng là ở chỗ thông minh vặt thì có, thông minh lớn lại không, ở bên vua tự cho rằng mỹ mạo của mình thật có thể mê hoặc được thánh tâm, chỉ tiếc từ xưa đến nay hồng nhan bạc mệnh, phần lớn cứ tự cho mình là thông minh kết quả vận mệnh đều rơi vào thất bại thảm hại.  
Ở nhà buồn bực, không được ra ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn lại buồn liền đem đầu óc buồn đến hỏng luôn, vào ngày đại hôn của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn pháo hoa sáng rực đầy trời, nghĩ đến đau khổ của mình, thế rồi một mình luẩn quẩn trong lòng thế nào lại nhảy vào hồ sen tự sát.  
Người đáng thương tất có chỗ đáng giận, kết cục này của Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng đáng thương, nhưng nguyên nhân là tự do y chuốc lấy. Tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên quả ân nghĩa bạc ngày đó cũng là một tai hoạ, nếu đã không thích người ta thì đừng có mà làm mấy chuyện kiểu này kiểu kia với người ta.  
Vạn Đại Đầu thổn thức một hồi, y không biết bây giờ mình là Ung Thánh Hựu hay là Vạn Đại Đầu nữa, thế nhưng lần xuyên qua này thực sự rất quỷ dị, cư nhiên lại xuyên đến một nam tử đẹp hơn cả nữ nhân, hơn nữa nam tử này lại động chân tâm với đương kim hoàng đế, tưởng tượng đến việc thân thể này đã từng ở dưới một người nam nhân... Vạn Đại Đầu chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân nổi đầy da gà.  
Cũng còn may là Ung Thánh Hựu mới chỉ làm việc này cùng với mỗi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, nếu không Vạn Đại Đầu thật muốn khóc.  
Chậm rãi tiêu hoá xong mớ trí nhớ, Vạn Đại Đầu biết y hiện tại là Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Được rồi từ giờ trở đi y chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Có điều hiện tại y đang ở đâu đây?  
Thân thể này do nhảy xuống hồ sen nên không còn chút khí lực, qua một lúc lâu Ung Thánh Hựu mới thấy rõ nơi đây, một cỗ quan tài trong suốt, bên trong đều là băng, khó trách sao lại lạnh như vậy.  
Hàm răng va vào nhau “cập cập”, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chút sức lực yếu ớt cố gắng bò ra khỏi quan tài, nếu còn tiếp tục ở trong này không khéo y vừa mới được sống lại thì lại phải đi đời nhà ma thêm lần nữa mất.  
“Ai, Tiểu Hựu phỏng chừng không thể cứu được.”  
“Sư phụ, thật sự là không còn biện pháp nào nữa sao?”  
“Ai, dương thọ của Ung Thánh Hựu đã hết, ngay đến Đại La thần tiên cũng khó lòng gọi được hồn y quay về, Vân Nhiễm con hãy mang y đi chôn đi.”  
Vài người đứng ở bên ngoài nói chuyện bỗng nhiên đồng thời ngừng lại, ngay dưới mắt bọn họ, một bàn tay quá mức tái nhợt đặt lên thành quan tài.

~~~~~~~

Chương 7  
Vọng Nguyệt Sơn

Những bông tuyết đọng trên cành cây dần dần tan thành nước, nhỏ giọt xuống mặt đất thấm ướt mấy chồi non mới nhú ra, gió lạnh hiu hiu, luồn lách qua khe hở trên song cửa gỗ tiến vào.  
Trong phòng một người đang ngồi, mặt như quan ngọc, thiên thiên quân tử, trên thân mặc trường bào màu đen, trên đó lấy vàng, bạc làm chỉ mà thêu lên bức tranh chim thú, muốn quải bàn long ngọc, bên ngoài khoác áo da thú ngắn không có tay, đầu đội mũ miện, mái tóc đen nhánh thật dài thật dài buông xoã phía sau.  
Mày kiếm nhập tấn, mắt tựa ánh sao, môi trên mỏng dưới dày, cái mũi cao thẳng, ngũ quan sâu sắc, khuôn mặt tựa như một con dao sắc, tinh xảo mà hoa quý, ẩn ẩn lộ ra một cỗ hơi thở uy nghiêm mà chỉ người ở địa vị cao mới có.  
Từng tập, từng tập tấu chương đặt ngay ngắn chỉnh tề trên chiếc bàn gỗ lê, cây bút lông sói chưa khô trên tay mãi vẫn chưa hạ xuống.  
Chốc lát, một cơn gió mát quất vào mặt, mang đến cảm giác lành lạnh.  
“Ai…”  
Khẽ thở dài một tiếng, cây mai ngoài phòng đã có giấu hiệu suy tàn, hoa đỏ rơi xuống đầy đất, trong trắng lại lộ ra đỏ, tựa như màu của máu.  
Thanh âm thanh đạm lộ ra tiếc nuối, gió thổi qua, tan, vô tung cũng vô ảnh.  
Một năm này, Ung gia Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xuống hồ sen tự sát thân vong, thế nhân chỉ biết mùa đông năm đó, y bệnh nặng một thời gian rồi qua đời, không rõ thực hư chân tướng.  
Thể diện của hoàng gia, không được khinh nhờn.  
Thanh danh của tân hoàng, không được vấy bẩn.  
Hoa đỏ rơi là vật vô tình, hoá thành bùn xuân che chở cho hoa.  
…  
…  
[Hai năm sau]  
Ngay giữa Xích Thổ Đại Địa có một ngọn núi cao ngất như chọc thủng cả bầu trời, đứng ở dưới chân núi phóng mắt nhìn lên, không thể nhìn thấy đỉnh, chỉ có thể thấy mây mù mờ ảo vây quanh thân núi, núi này có tên là Vọng Nguyệt Sơn.  
Dưới chân Vọng Nguyệt Sơn có một thành trấn không lớn lắm, gọi là Vọng Nguyệt Trấn, mọi người trong trấn rất ít khi vào núi, cho dù có đi đến Vọng Nguyệt Sơn cũng chỉ ở dưới chân núi bồi hồi một lát rồi cũng không dám… đi tiếp lên nữa, có vài nguyên nhân; thứ nhất, là bởi vì sườn núi Vọng Nguyệt Sơn dốc đứng, phàm nhân căn bản khó có thể trèo lên; thứ hai, Vọng Nguyệt Sơn có không ít trân cầm mãnh thú có thể làm người bị thương; cuối cũng chính là theo truyền thuyết, trong núi có tiên hiệp tu tiên, không thích phàm nhân tới quấy rầy.  
Hàng năm Vọng Nguyệt Trấn mưa thuận gió hoà, ngũ cốc được mùa, nghe nói đây đều là do được tiên hiệp phù hộ, bởi vậy mọi người trong trấn tự định ra một quy củ, trong trấn không ai được phép chạy vào núi, không được quấy nhiễu tiên hiệp thanh tu.  
Có điều hết thảy quy củ, luôn luôn sẽ có người không tuân theo.  
“Ta… ta nhìn thấy rồi! Ta thực sự thấy được!” Một hài tử tám tuổi bẩn thỉu vội vã chạy tới góc tường, có mấy đứa nhỏ khác cùng tầm tuổi cũng ngồi xổm bên cạnh.  
“Nhị Cẩu Tử, ngươi nhìn thấy cái gì?” Mấy tiểu hài tử bẩn thỉu thấy bằng hữu vội vàng chạy tới, cũng vội vã hẳn lên.  
“Ta… ta nhìn thấy tiên nhân a!” Nhị Cẩu Tử kích động nhảy nhảy tại chỗ, nói năng lộn xộn: “Cực kì đẹp, cực kì đẹp, bộ dáng đẹp vô cùng! So với, so với Tiểu Hoa cách vách còn đẹp gấp một trăm lần, một ngàn lần, một vạn lần!”  
Đời này cậu nhóc chưa từng thấy ai đẹp như vậy, tuy rằng vị thần tiên xinh đẹp đó lúc sau lại thả chó cắn cậu, doạ cậu chạy toé khói ra khỏi núi, may mà cậu chạy nhanh, không thì đã bị mất một miếng thịt cho con chó đó rồi.  
Có điều, có điều bộ dáng người nọ thật là đẹp nha.  
Nhị Cẩu Tử nhìn ngọn núi phủ đầy sương mù phía xa xa, nếu có thể được nhìn thấy người xinh đẹp đó thêm một lần nữa, chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái thôi, đời này cậu có chết cũng đáng.  
Chỉ có điều Nhị Cẩu Tử không biết, còn có một số ít người có nguyện vọng tương phản với cậu, nếu chỉ cần liếc mắt nhìn người xinh đẹp đó một cái, bọn họ quả thực chính là muốn đi tìm cái chết!  
“Tiểu Hựu! Ngươi lại chạy đi đâu!”  
Trong Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, tuấn mỹ nam tử áo trắng phiêu phiêu sau khi đi vòng quanh núi nửa ngày, rốt cuộc trong một sơn động túm được một thanh niên ra ngoài, người nọ tóc tai rối bù mặt mũi lấm lem, một thân áo trắng cũng bị rách tả tơi lại bẩn bẩn, mười phần thì cả mười đều giống một tên khất cái.  
Trong ngực thanh niên ôm một con gì đó đen sì sì, ngẩng đầu nhếch miệng cười với nam tử lộ ra một miệng răng trắng đều đặn.  
Vân Nhiễm ngẩn người, bất đắc dĩ thở dài chìa tay túm lấy người nọ, nháy mắt bay lên đỉnh núi, đều đã qua hơn hai năm, mỗi lần nhìn thấy xú tiểu tử này vẫn nhịn không được ngốc lăng sửng sốt, thật đúng là tên gây hoạ a.

~~~~~~~

Chương 8  
Vọng Nguyệt Sơn 2

Trên đỉnh Vọng Nguyệt sơn, cây xanh hàng hàng, mây mù mờ mịt, tiên hạc lượn lờ, tựa như chỉ cần nâng tay là có thể chạm đến bầu trời, cúi đầu vọng không thấy chúng sinh, một toà đại điện to lớn lẳng lặng đứng ngay giữa đỉnh núi, trên đại môn bằng ngọc thạch màu trắng cao hơn ba mươi thước treo một bức hoành, trên đó viết ba chữ to tiêu sái mà phóng khoáng: TIÊN HIỆP ĐIỆN.  
Một đồng tử đứng trong đại điện, miệng lẩm bẩm, ngón tay vung lên, cái chổi kia liền tự di động, “xoát xoát xoát” quét sạch nền nhà, bỗng nhiên có một cơn gió lạnh thổi đến, đồng tử ngước mắt ngẩng đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy từ dưới chân núi đột nhiên bay lên hai bóng người, khi nhìn rõ là ai, vẻ mặt đồng tử vốn đang lạnh nhạt, lập tức biến sắc, la lớn: “Không xong rồi! Không xong rồi! Tiểu ác ma đã trở về rồi!”  
“Gì? Tiểu ác ma đã trở lại?” Thủ vệ canh cửa lập tức trốn ra sau cửa.  
“Ôi, mạng ta tiêu rồi!” Đại sư Luyện Đan hoang mang rối loạn nhanh chóng đứng lên đóng chặt cửa, vội vàng giấu tiên đan đi.  
Trong Tiên Hiệp Điện an tĩnh lập tức náo nhiệt hẳn lên, mỗi người đều có bộ dáng như đại địch sắp tiến đến.  
“Tiểu Hựu, đã nói với ngươi bao nhiêu lần rồi, đừng tự tiện xuống núi, trong núi nhiều dã thú như vậy, ngươi thì một chút pháp lực cũng không có, ai!” Vân Nhiễm đã không còn khí lực để tiếp tục nói nữa, những lời này y đều đã nói hơn hai năm nay, cũng chẳng trông mong gì rằng Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại có thể nghe vào đầu.  
Ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đảo qua, đầu lưỡi thè ra, hướng Vân Nhiễm làm cái mặt quỷ.  
“Ngươi… ngươi… không biết ăn năn, không chí tiến thủ! Phạt ngươi không được ăn cơm, úp mặt vào tường ba ngày.” Trường tụ vung lên, Vân Nhiễm thở hổn hển nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười với Vân Nhiễm, không khách khí giơ ngón tay giữa lên, khiến Vân Nhiễm tức giận đến muốn xỉu.  
Bị nhốt trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu hừ nhẹ một tiếng, lăn lên giường ngủ vù vù, nửa đêm, một vật nhỏ cả người đen thui như mực từ trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu lăn ra, một đôi mắt thú đỏ tươi trong đêm tối đặc biệt sáng ngời.  
Vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, cái đầu tiểu hắc miêu tròn tròn dí sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu ngửi ngửi, nam tử ngủ say chép chép miệng, thân mình nghiêng đi, bàn tay duỗi ra, khéo léo tóm được tiểu hắc miêu mềm mại, nam tử dáng ngủ cực xấu lại còn ngáy to kéo tiểu hắc miêu thiếu chút nữa bị bóp chết vào trong lòng ôm, tiếp tục ngủ.  
A! Phàm nhân ngu xuẩn, hèn mọn, ngươi ngáy ngủ còn chưa tính, cư nhiên lại còn chảy nước miếng!  
Nước miếng! Nước miếng —— không được sắp rơi vào người bổn vương, phàm nhân dơ bẩn, bổn vương muốn giết ngươi!  
Mèo con “ngao ngao” kêu lên, làm ồn khiến Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, sau đó nắm lấy mèo con trong lòng một chưởng ấn xuống.  
Thế giới, im lặng.  
Mèo con, bị đập hôn mê.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mơ một giấc mộng, y đang thoải mái ngủ thì đồng hồ báo thức ở đầu giường vang lên, sau đó y không chút do dự vỗ xuống, đồng hồ báo thức phát ra tiếng mèo kêu không kêu nữa, cuối cùng y lại thư thư phục phục mà ngủ tiếp.  
“Ngao u ——”  
“Ba!”  
Ban ngày, Ung Thánh Hựu không chút khách khí một chưởng đập vào đầu mèo con, kêu kêu kêu, kêu cái gì mà kêu, mèo không phải đều kêu “meo meo meo” sao? Con tiểu tặc miêu đầu tròn tròn này thế nào mà lại học dã thú kêu “Ngao u Ngao u” a.  
“Ngao u ~~~~”  
“Ba!”  
“Ngao u ~~”  
“Ba!”  
“Ngao ~”  
“Ba!”  
Sau vài lần lặp đi lặp lại, mèo con sợ bị đánh không dám kêu nữa, lui vào góc giường trừng mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, phàm nhân đáng ghét này, cư nhiên dám động thủ đánh bổn vương, nếu không phải hiện tại bổn vương đang bị thương, nhất định sẽ cắn chết ngươi! Không, dùng lửa nướng lên, quên đi, vẫn là dùng nước dìm, hay là dùng sét đánh?  
Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng không hiểu thú ngữ, không biết tiểu tặc miêu đang muốn nói cái gì, có điều nhìn ánh mắt của Tiểu thối miêu thì biết ngay tặc miêu này nhất định là đang mắng y, hừ! Dám mắng đại gia ta? Muốn ăn đòn!

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 9  
Tiểu thối miêu

Tiểu hắc miêu mới một khắc trước còn sinh long hoạt hổ giờ phút lại đang hấp hối. Trên đầu sưng lên hai cục u, vẻ mặt ai oán trừng mắt nhìn tên phàm nhân dám can đảm dùng quyền đánh hắn.  
Phàm nhân đáng ghét, nếu không phải vì ngươi có bộ dáng xinh đẹp, bổn vương đã cắn chết ngươi rồi, không phải dùng lửa nướng lên, dùng nước dìm, dùng sét đánh! A, phàm nhân đáng ghét, vì sao lại dựa vào bổn vương gần như vậy? Đừng… đừng tưởng rằng như vậy... bổn vương, bổn vương… bổn vương sẽ khai ân mà tha cho ngươi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay xoa xoa cái mũi ẩm ướt của Tiểu hắc miêu, đỏ? Tiểu tặc miêu này cư nhiên chảy máu mũi?  
Nhìn tiểu tặc miêu trừng lớn đôi mắt màu đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu chớp mắt, cười ha ha cố ý tiến gần, tiểu tặc miêu phát ra một tiếng “Ngao u” nhưng một chút cũng không thể khôi phục khí thế như vừa rồi.  
“Được lắm a thối miêu nhà ngươi, hoá ra không những là tiểu tặc miêu, mà còn là một con sắc miêu!” Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cười, cầm lấy hai chân sau của tiểu tặc miêu nhấc lên, hết nhấc lên rồi lại hạ xuống, tiểu tặc miêu đáng thương thiếu chút nữa ói ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rất tức giận, phi thường tức giận.  
Y thật vất vả lén lút chạy xuống núi hái một đống dược đặt trong sơn động, một hôm sau khi hái thuốc trở về lại phát hiện, dược y đặt trong sơn động tất cả đều không còn nữa, vừa thấy, kháo*! Một con gì đó có cái bụng tròn vo đen sì sì đang nằm ngủ vù vù trên cái giường đã được y lót đệm cẩn thận.  
(*Kháo: ừm… đây là một từ nói lái của từ “Thao” mà từ thao thì có nghĩa là ừm ừm xxyy ý, nói chung đây là một từ dùng để chửi bậy của người Trung thui ^^)  
“Tặc miêu đáng ghét a, ngươi mau nhổ dược của ta ra, nhổ ra!”  
Lắc lắc nửa ngày nhưng cũng không thấy tiểu tặc miêu phun cái gì ra, Ung Thánh Hựu hổn hển ném mèo con xuống, mèo con lăn lóc hai vòng rồi mới dừng lại, như là muốn thử đứng lên, thế nhưng đầu lại quay cuồng, bốn chân vừa mới chấm đất liền nhuyễn ra, rất giống bị say rượu.  
Bộ dáng đáng yêu của tiểu tặc miêu nhất thời khiến Ung Thánh Hựu bật cười, lập tức cũng hết giận, ai, cũng chỉ đổ thừa cho y xui xẻo mà thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay muốn túm mèo con lại, mèo con vừa thấy phàm nhân bạo lực này lại muốn tra tấn hắn, tức khắc nhe răng trợn mắt, một ngụm cắn vào ngón tay của Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hô một tiếng, tay vung kéo mèo con bỏ ra, nhưng ngón tay đã thấy máu rồi.  
“Ai, quên đi, vừa nãy ta đánh ngươi, hiện tại ngươi cắn ta, chúng ta xem như huề nhau.” Ngậm ngón tay trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không trêu mèo con nữa, y sao lại xui xẻo như vậy chứ, thật vất vả lén lút xuống núi hái thuốc, cư nhiên bị thối miêu này ăn hết luôn, nghĩ đến Ung Thánh Hựu lại thấy đau lòng.  
Phàm nhân yếu ớt, tuỳ tiện cắn một cái đã đổ máu, nhìn dáng vẻ của y có lẽ là rất đau, a, quả nhiên là phàm nhân yếu ớt, phàm nhân đáng ghét, vì sao bổn vương lại cảm thấy bộ dạng nhíu mày của phàm nhân cũng thật đẹp, tuy rằng hiện tại là mùa xuân, nhưng bổn vương tin tưởng vững chắc rằng bổn vương cũng có đủ lực tự chủ, lại càng không thể dễ dàng đối với một tên phàm nhân hèn mà mọn phát - xuân.  
Phàm nhân bạo lực, vì sao không đến đây? Chẳng lẽ là sợ bổn vương? Hừ, coi như ngươi thức thời!  
Có điều, phàm nhân vì sao không nói lời nào, phàm nhân kỳ quái, phàm nhân không phải đều thích lải nhải sao? Như vậy cũng tốt, yên tĩnh, ân, phàm nhân này thoạt nhìn thuận mắt hơn chút, bổn vương quyết định sẽ khai ân không giết ngươi.  
Tiểu tặc miêu tiến đến góc giường ngồi xuống, liếm lông trên người mình.  
Một lát sau, tiểu tặc miêu đột nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng vang, phàm nhân bạo lực kéo sàng đan ra, từ trong giường lấy ra một cái hộp, phàm nhân bạo lực đột nhiên nở một nụ cười âm hiểm giả dối, tiểu tặc miêu cảm thấy tim mình đập gia tốc, phàm nhân đáng ghét kia đã làm phép gì với hắn?!  
Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn vẻ mặt mèo con đột nhiên trở nên cảnh giác, hừ nhẹ một tiếng, ném một miếng cá qua, chính mình sau đó cũng ăn, đối với người chuyên bị phạt úp mặt vách tường như Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, thì chuyện giấu thực phẩm khẩn cấp trong phòng là khá bình thường.  
Bằng không ba ngày ba đêm không ăn cơm, y không đói chết mới là lạ.  
Tiểu tặc miêu đầu tiên đến gần miếng cá ngửi ngửi, hai móng vuốt chụp lấy liền gặm luôn.  
Phàm nhân ngu xuẩn, đừng tưởng chỉ một miếng cá nho nhỏ là có thể thu mua được bổn vương.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 10  
Tiên hiệp

Người tu tiên được mọi người xưng là tiên hiệp, bọn họ hoặc là có thể hô phong hoán vũ, hoặc là có thể cầm lôi vũ hoả, thần thông quảng đại, võ công cao cường, người người thanh cao, người người thần bí, hoặc là ẩn hậu thế, hoặc là nấp trong thâm sơn, rất ít khi xuất hiện trong cõi trần thế, trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc có một nơi gọi là Tiên Hiệp Điện.  
Thân là nhi tử của Ung đại tướng quân, Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều ít cũng biết tiên hiệp kỳ thật có chút liên hệ với Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, dù sao một phương là tiên hiệp có thể lên trời xuống đất, một phương là đế vương thống trị thiên hạ, không có liên hệ mới là kỳ quái, hơn nữa liên tưởng đến vị khai quốc hoàng đế của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí phỏng đoán khai quốc hoàng đế chính là một người tu tiên.  
Giấc mộng của nhân loại là gì? Là hoà bình, là bất tử, là được tự do tự tại thoả chí bay lượn.  
Hai năm trước sau khi tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình cư nhiên xuyên đến Tiên Hiệp Điện trong truyền thuyết, hơn nữa sư đệ của cha y – Ung tướng quân là một tiên hiệp, tên là Vân Nhiễm, hiện tại là một trong số các trưởng lão của Tiên Hiệp Điện.  
Năm đó y vốn nên chết nhưng lại “sống lại”, thực khiến cho các vị tiên hiệp trong Tiên Hiệp Điện hoảng sợ, ngay cả đại trưởng lão trong Tiên Hiệp Điện cũng đã nói, cho dù có là Đại La thần tiên cũng không có biện pháp cứu sống Ung Thánh Hựu, chính là ngày đó Ung Thánh Hựu cư nhiên lại từ trong quan tài băng bò ra, chưa đến một ngày, đã có thể vui vẻ đi lại ăn uống như thường.  
Một người vốn đã nên chết làm sao có thể sống lại? Việc lạ này ngay cả chưởng môn Tiên Hiệp Điện pháp lực cao thâm cũng không tài nào hiểu nổi, sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại phát hiện trên trán mình có thêm một ấn ký hình hoa sen, người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện đoán rằng, có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu tai qua nạn khỏi, đại nạn không chết, ngược lại gặp được tiên duyên.  
Điều này quả thực khiến cho mọi người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện hâm mộ không thôi, tiên duyên a, những người tu tiên nhiều năm như bọn họ còn chưa từng nghe thấy chưa từng gặp qua a, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu biết, đại khái có quan hệ gì đó với khối ngọc bội kiếp trước y vẫn đeo bên mình.  
Các sư huynh đệ cả ngày ru rú trong Tiên Hiệp Điện tu hành trong thâm sơn, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là người thế nào, chỉ có Vân Nhiễm từ nơi của Ung tướng quân đã nghe được không ít, Ung Thánh Hựu là một người bất học vô thuật* (văn dốt vũ dát), chơi bời lêu lổng, gia hoả được mỗi khuôn mặt, kết quả cư nhiên đánh bậy đánh bạ lại có được tiên duyên.  
Hơn nữa sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại không giống Ung Thánh Hựu mà Vân Nhiễm vẫn thường nghe nhắc tới, Ung tướng quân quân nói rằng Ung Thánh Hựu vì được chiều chuộng mà sinh hư, cho nên có chút tuỳ hứng cao ngạo, thế nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi tỉnh lại tính cách sáng sủa, xử sự hoà nhã, không kiêu ngạo không siềm nịnh, không nóng nảy, nhanh chóng kết bạn với mọi người, cũng không có biểu hiện gì bất thường.  
Tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu hẳn là được tiên duyên, nhưng cụ thể là cái gì ai cũng không nhìn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như một người bình thường, không một chút tư chất pháp thuật, có thể nói còn yêu ớt hơn người bình thường đến ba phần.  
Vì thế hai năm nay Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù vẫn ở Tiên Hiệp Điện xem không ít sách vở nhưng cũng không học thêm được một tí pháp thuật nào, nhưng Vân Nhiễm vẫn dạy y một ít võ công giúp cường thân kiện thể, rèn luyện thân thể đơn giản Ung Thánh Hựu có thể làm được, dù sao y cũng không muốn mình giống như một tên vô dụng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn rèn luyện được một thân cơ bắp, để sau này ra ngoài còn đi thú lão bà a!  
Trong Tiên Hiệp Điện mặc dù có không ít tiên nữ tỷ tỷ, đáng tiếc là các nàng đều gắng tu luyện không chơi đùa với y.  
Xui hơn nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu còn bị lệnh cưỡng chế không được phép xuống núi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 11  
Văn bất thành võ bất tựu

Hai năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu đến Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, y không thích hợp để tu tiên, không có thiên tư, cho dù có cưỡng chế tu tiên, cũng không thể thành được.  
Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực, trong tiểu thuyết trên internet ở thế giới trước của y, vai chính xuyên đến quá khứ nếu không phải là thiên tài thì cũng là gặp được quý nhân, tuổi còn nhỏ đã nổi trội, không phải ăn tiên đan thì cũng là vận khí tốt đến bất ngờ có được tuyệt thế võ công, vợ thì cứ một người lại thêm một người, đến cuối cùng không thành ma cũng giết thần.  
Cho nên ban đầu người nam nhân ở Tiên Hiệp Điện kia nói với y, y không có thiên tư để tu tiên, y chẳng lo lắng chút nào, y chính là xuyên qua mà tới được a! Theo lý thì cuối cũng khẳng định sẽ nhanh chóng thăng cấp, khiến cho một đống người khinh thường y phải trợn mắt há mồm.  
Trong hai năm này, những nơi mà Ung Thánh Hựu thường xuyên tới nhất có ba chỗ:  
Nơi thứ nhất là Luyện Đan Các của Xích Trung Tử, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường đến đó lấy trộm đan dược của Xích Trung Tử ăn, lượng đan dược mà y trộm ăn được không ít, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là một tên tu tiên ngu ngốc.  
Nơi thứ hai là Tàng Thư Các của Tiên Hiệp Điện, nội dung tiêu biểu của tiểu thuyết YY thế kỷ hai mươi mốt: nhân vật chính đều ở trong Tàng Thư Các tuỳ tiện lục lọi liền tìm thấy một quyển tuyệt thế bí tịch, dựa vào quyển bí tịch đó mà điên cuồng thăng cấp, không người địch nổi. Mấy năm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu cơ cồ đem sách trong Tàng Thư Các lục lọi đến cả trăm lần, chẳng qua là vẫn không tìm thấy bí tịch nào y có thể học được. Vào năm mười sáu tuổi cuối cùng y cũng lục ra được một quyển sách vô danh ở góc tường, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm rằng, rốt cục y cũng tìm được rồi.  
Kết quả thì sao? Y vừa mở ra xem, đích thật là bản kỳ thư, một quyển sách màu vàng kỳ lạ, cũng không biết vị tiên hiệp nào sắc tâm không đổi giấu ở chỗ này, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào một khối tâm tư chính nghĩa mà đem bản kỳ thư này đặt dưới gối của mình.  
Nơi thứ ba không ở trong Tiên Hiệp Điện, mà là Vọng Nguyệt Sơn. Vọng Nguyệt Sơn không thiếu trân cầm dị thú, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm tác giả không phải đều an bài cho người xuyên qua gặp được dã thú kỳ quái, hoặc là đem dã thú thuần hoá thành sủng vật, hoặc là giết chết trân cầm ăn nguyên đan gì gì đó để tăng công lực hay sao?  
Thế là Vọng Nguyệt Sơn nhanh chóng bị y lùng sục qua không biết bao nhiêu lần, mỗi lần không phải là bị dã thú đuổi theo chạy chối chết, thì cũng là y đuổi còn dã thú chạy, qua mười lăm tuổi, cái khỉ gì cũng không thấy!  
(*Cái này hơi điêu, Ung Thánh Hựu chết vào năm 16 tuổi suy ra đó cũng là năm lên Vọng nguyệt Sơn, vậy mà giờ lại bảo là 15 tuổi đã ở Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, nhưng đúng là tác giả viết như vậy a, ta không dịch sai đâu)  
Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí nghĩ tới việc lao đầu xuống vực, trong tiểu thuyết không phải đều viết như vậy sao? Nhân vật chính nhảy xuống huyền nhai, kết quả không chết, xin đừng tuyệt vọng, xin đi lên phía trước ba bước, ngươi hẳn sẽ nhìn thấy một cái sơn động, đi vào đi, chúc mừng ngươi, tuyệt thế bí tịch đang chờ ngươi! Tuyệt thế đan dược chờ ngươi! Tuyệt thế kỳ ngộ ngay tại trước mắt ngươi!  
Sau Ung Thánh Hựu lại buông tha cho ý tưởng này, y đã từng vô tình mà nhảy xuống huyền nhai một lần, nếu lại thêm lần nữa, y cảm thấy mình hẳn là sẽ ngã chết thật.  
Nếu không có cách nào tu tiên, y liền tìm thứ khác thật là tốt, mấy năm nay giam mình trong Tàng Thư Các, y trái lại sắp thành một tàng thư các sống, trong đó việc luyện dược hấp dẫn lực chú ý của y nhất.  
Chế thuốc cũng chỉ là một bộ phận bé nhỏ không đáng kể gì trong việc tu tiên, giống đám người Vân Nhiễm tuy rằng võ công cao cường, nhưng đối với việc chế thuốc lại vô cùng bình thường, bởi vì bọn họ thiên tư cao, đã có thể thao túng hoả lôi, thì cần gì phải tân tân khổ khổ mà đi luyện dược nữa chứ.  
Có điều đối với người ngay cả bay cũng không biết như Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, luyện đan là không cần tu tiên thiên phú, ở thế giới kia y chính là tốt nghiệp chuyên ngành hoá học a, tri thức cùng kinh nghiệm là thứ không thiếu nhất, tuy rằng người tu tiên khinh thường luyện dược, nhưng đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, đây đại khái là thứ dễ nắm vững nhất.  
Sau Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ thường xuyên ghé thăm Luyện Đan Các, Tàng Thư Các cùng đại sơn, ngẫu nhiên đi tìm Xích Trung Tử học trộm, lại vào núi tìm chút dược liệu, có điều có một lần y thiếu chút nữa bị dã thú cắn, sau đó Vân Nhiễm hạn chế số lần y được xuống núi, ví như lúc này đây, y lén lút xuống núi, bị phạt úp mặt vào tường ba ngày không được ăn cơm.

~~~~~~~

Chương 12  
Hải sơn 1

Suốt hai năm chưa từng rời khỏi sơn môn một bước, cho dù đang ở trên đỉnh Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, thiên hạ đều dưới đáy mắt, nhưng dù gì y cũng chỉ là một phàm nhân bị nhốt trong núi mà thôi.  
“Ngươi ăn từ từ, nơi này còn nhiều.” Ba ngày qua đi, Vân Nhiễm tự mình mở cửa phòng Ung Thánh Hựu ra, gọi người đưa đến một bàn đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu không khách khí ngồi xuống ăn lấy ăn để, mặc dù y có giấu đồ ăn trong phòng, nhưng làm sao so được với món ăn nóng hôi hổi, không hề giữ hình tượng mà ăn ngấu nghiến.  
“Ai, ngươi a.” Bất đắc dĩ thở dài một tiếng, Vân Nhiễm rót cho Ung Thánh Hựu chén nước rồi đưa qua, “Biết rõ sẽ bị phạt úp tường còn muốn chạy xuống núi, ta có thể cứu ngươi một lần, cũng không thể lần nào cũng đều cứu được ngươi, ngươi không sợ một ngày nào đó không về được sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, cầm cái chén uống ngụm nước.  
Y là người đã dạo qua quỷ môn quan một lần, làm sao có thể lại dễ dàng chết đi như vậy. Trộm xuống núi, thứ nhất là để hái thuốc, thứ hai là muốn tìm đường ra khỏi núi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên nhớ lại một nhà Ung tướng quân, trong lòng không khỏi nghẹn ngào một chút, hai năm nay, y không nhận được thư tín gì từ gia đình, lại càng không gặp được người nào đến đón y, tuy nói y đối với người trong thế giới này không có cảm tình gì, có điều kế thừa trí nhớ của Ung Thánh Hựu, y trái lại thật coi Ung gia như người nhà của mình.  
Từ nhỏ sống trong cô nhi viện, nguyện vọng lớn nhất của y là có thể có được một gia đình.  
Trong nhà Ung Thánh Hựu có hai tỷ tỷ, một đệ đệ, còn có phụ mẫu cưng chiều.  
Y biết Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia đã làm tổn thương trái tim Ung gia phụ mẫu, nhưng mà hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu đã sống lại, đây có lẽ là mệnh, là duyên, để một người từ nhỏ không cha không mẹ như y trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Từ sau khi tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghĩ sẽ quay về tướng quân phủ cố gắng làm người, tận tâm hiếu kính nhị lão Ung gia, cái chính là đã hai năm nay Vân Nhiễm vẫn đều không cho y hạ sơn rời đi, để y dưỡng tâm dưỡng thân cho tốt.  
“Ngươi nhớ nhà, phải không?” Như là nhìn thấu tâm sự của Ung Thánh Hựu, Vân Nhiễm thản nhiên hỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu từ chối cho ý kiến, “Không có sự chấp thuận của sư huynh, ta không thể thả ngươi trở về.” Vân Nhiễm là người thực thẳng thắn, điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu biết, từ trước tới giờ Vân Nhiễm chưa từng nói dối y, “Ngươi hận phụ thân ngươi không? Huynh ấy để lại một mình ngươi ở đây, tuy rằng ngươi là người rất hiểu chuyện, nhưng trong lòng ít nhiều gì cũng có chút oán hận hắn đi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đối với y mà nói Vân Nhiễm vừa là cha vừa là anh lại cũng là thầy, mấy năm nay tuy rằng y gây không ít hoạ, nhưng Vân Nhiễm chưa bao giờ thực sự trách phạt y, đối với Vân Nhiễm, Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu đã coi người này là hảo bằng hữu của mình, có lẽ cũng là tri kỷ duy nhất mà y không muốn lừa gạt.  
“Nếu ta nói huynh ấy vì muốn tốt cho ngươi, ngươi có tin không?” Vân Nhiễm nhẹ giọng hỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu, lấy ngón tay chấm một ít nước viết một chữ trên bàn: Bán.  
Một nửa một nửa, bán tín bán nghi, bán tri bán giải, một nửa lý giải một nửa khó hiểu, khó có thể nói rõ, hoặc là không muốn nói ra, cuối cùng viết lên bàn một chữ “Bán”, thông minh như Vân Nhiễm, làm sao lại không hiểu tâm tư của Ung Thánh Hựu chứ.  
Vân Nhiễm nở nụ cười: “Ngươi quả nhiên thông minh, ta nghĩ không cần ta nói gì nữa, ngươi sớm đã hiểu rõ.”  
Hiểu rõ, y đương nhiên là hiểu rõ, Ung Phong để y rời khỏi Hoàng Thành một nửa là vì muốn tốt cho y, không muốn y bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy thị phi, một nửa khác là vì Ung gia, vì Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc. Theo lý mà nói, Ung tướng quân làm thế là đúng, nhưng mà trong nội tâm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nén nổi cảm giác mất mát, chẳng nhẽ muốn y cả đời đều sống trong núi sao?  
“Vân Nhiễm, ta đã không còn là tên Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ biết gây rối trước kia nữa.” Ung Thánh Hựu tội nghiệp mà nhìn Vân Nhiễm, trong đôi mắt tràn đầy vẻ cầu xin: “Ngươi đi nói cho cha ta biết, nói là ta đã nghĩ thông, suy nghĩ cẩn thận, từ nay về sau nhất định sẽ cố gắng làm người, hãy cho ta trở về đi.”  
Vân Nhiễm hít vào một hơi, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, lộ ra ý cười nhàn nhạt: “Nếu ta không đồng ý, chẳng phải sẽ lại khiến ngươi lén lút trốn xuống núi thêm mấy lần nữa sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu chớp chớp mắt, những lời này của Vân Nhiễm chẳng nhẽ là muốn nói…  
“Ngươi có thể xuống núi.”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 13  
Hải sơn 2

Sau hai năm, Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc được đặt chân ra khỏi Vọng Nguyệt Sơn.  
Bước qua ngọc môn cao lớn hùng vĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu lưng đeo bọc hành lý đi được một đoạn đường ngoái đầu lại nhìn nơi mình đã từng sống trong hai năm, đây là nơi ở đầu tiên sau khi y xuyên qua, Thanh Phong Tử trông coi Tàng Thư Các, Xích Trung Tử của Luyện Đan Các, chư vị tiên hiệp đồng tử, còn có hai tên ngu ngốc trông coi đại môn, bọn họ đều mang bộ dáng vui vẻ khua chiêng gõ trống ẫm ỹ tiễn y đi.  
“Ai, tiểu ác ma cuối cùng cũng đi rồi, ha ha ha!”  
“Tiểu hỗn đản mau cút, đừng có trở về! Đi mau! Đi mau!”  
Nói xong, đám người kia còn dùng mấy thứ ném về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng mấy thứ này không hề đụng trúng vào người Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thứ gì đó Xích trung tử vừa dùng để ném y, rõ ràng là một bình dược.  
Vừa mở ra nhìn, đây không phải là Hồi Hồn Hoàn mà lão hỗn cầu Xích Trung Tử kia trân quý sao? Trừ viên đó ra còn có một đống đan dược linh tinh nữa, xem chừng là lão già kia đem tất cả của cải ném hết ra rồi.  
Ngoài ra còn có Phá Thiên Ngọc gì đó, một túi vàng lá, Tị Thuỷ Châu, Tị Hoả Châu…  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không lãng phí, một đường vừa đi vừa lượm, đem mấy thứ mọi người “ném” y nhét hết vào trong túi Càn Khôn mà Vân Nhiễm cho, cũng không dám quay đầu lại nhìn những người đã cùng y ầm ĩ hơn hai năm, y sợ nếu mình quay đầu lại sẽ không xuống nổi núi mất.  
Chờ quay về Ung gia, sau này nếu có cơ hội nhất định sẽ trở về thăm bọn họ.  
“Xú tiểu tử! Đi ra bên ngoài đừng có làm mất uy danh của Tiên Hiệp Điện chúng ta, nếu… nếu như không hoà nhập được thì quay về đây cho ta!”  
“Phi! Ta mới không quay về địa phương quỷ quái này a! Mấy lão yêu quái các người, đại gia ta bước chân vào giang hồ, nổi tiếng thiên hạ, chờ ngày đại gia ta thành danh, các ngươi cũng đừng nói là quen biết ta!” Quay đầu lại rống lên vài câu, nắm chặt túi Càn Khôn trong tay, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy về phía chân núi, thực là một đám gia hoả dài dòng lại đáng ghét, đáng giận a, có hạt cát bay vào mắt.  
Dùng sức xoa xoa khoé mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu kìm nén một cỗ khí chạy thẳng xuống núi.  
“Ô ô ô… xú tiểu tử không lương tâm, chạy nhanh như thỏ, mấy thứ của lão tử còn chưa có ném xong a!” Xích Trung Tử nước mắt nước mũi giàn giụa, những người khác cũng vẫn đứng đó không bỏ đi.  
Tuy rằng ngày thường mọi người hay cãi nhau ầm ỹ với Ung Thánh Hựu, xú tiểu tử đáng ghét kia mang đến cho họ không ít hoạ, nhưng cũng mang đến cho Tiên Hiệp Điện không khí trầm lặng hai năm sức sống, hiện tại xú tiểu tử chạy mất, không biết sẽ gây bao nhiêu tai hoạ cho người trong thiên hạ.  
“Vân Nhiễm, ngươi không để ai đi theo Tiểu Hựu, y một mình nhỡ đâu xảy ra chuyện gì thì sao?”  
Vân Nhiễm cười mà không nói, bước trở về Tiên Hiệp Điện, trong mắt hình như đã có quyết định của mình, Tiên Hiệp Điện này Ung Thánh Hựu không nán lại lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn xuống núi, Vân Nhiễm cũng không thể níu giữ mãi được.  
Đi vào bên trong một toà đại điện, Vân Nhiễm cung kính nói: “Sư phụ, chư vị sư bá sư thúc, Tiểu Hựu đã rời khỏi rồi.”  
“Tam điều!”  
“Cửu vạn!”  
“Ăn! Ha ha! Ù rồi! Ù rồi! Bài này thật là tốt a.”  
Trong đại điện hai nam hai nữ đang vây quanh cái bàn tiến hành trò giải trí thông dụng nhất mọi thời đại, rõ ràng là —— mạt chược!  
Dưới chân Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ra khỏi núi đã đem sầu bi một khắc trước quẳng ra sau đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu y cuối cùng cũng lấy được tự do rồi! Oa ha ha ha!  
Sờ sờ mặt mình, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhớ tới những lời Vân Nhiễm đã dặn y trước khi đi, lập tức lấy dược bình trong túi Càn Khôn mở ra, đổ vào miệng, không lâu sau, nam tử vốn cao gầy tức khắc phồng lên như được thổi khí, thành một thanh niên mập mạp ngoại hình phổ thông tầm thường.

~~~~~~~

Chương 14  
Vọng Nguyệt Trấn

Vọng Nguyệt Trấn là một thôn trấn không lớn lắm, nhưng hàng năm trên trấn đều có một số ít người từ bốn phương tám hướng lục tục đổ về, một số là đến Vọng Nguyệt Sơn đi săn trân cầm dị thú, số còn lại là lên tiên sơn cầu sư.  
Dân gian vẫn truyền kháo nhau rằng trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn có một môn phái tu tiên, hết thảy những ai muốn tu tiên, hiển nhiên đều muốn lên núi, bái kiến tiên hiệp, bởi vậy sinh ý trong tiểu trấn này vẫn không tồi.  
“Khách quan thỉnh vào bên trong, ở trọ hay nghỉ chân a?” Thấy một người mập mập đi đến, điếm tiểu nhị vội vàng chạy ra tiếp đón, tuy rằng bộ dạng của khách nhân này không đẹp lắm, nhưng tiếng nói lại rất hay.  
“Một gian phòng hảo hạng.” Chọn một vị trí trống ở gần, Ung Thánh Hựu hoá thân thành một người mập mạp, vén vạt áo lên ngồi xuống, thuận miệng nói: “Mấy món ăn ngon đều mang hết lên.” Từ trong bọc lấy ra một thỏi bạc vụn ném cho điếm tiểu nhị, điếm tiểu nhị ngay lập tức cúi đầu khom lưng lui xuống.  
Có lẽ là do có một ít tiền boa, chỉ chốc lát sau điếm tiểu nhị đã bưng đồ ăn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu không khách khí bắt đầu ăn uống, hương vị tuy rằng không ngon bằng y tự làm, nhưng cũng không tệ lắm.  
Từ trong ngực lấy ra một chú mèo con, Ung Thánh Hựu gắp một miếng thịt bò đưa tới miệng nó, một người lang bạt ở một thế giới xa lạ dù sao cũng rất cô đơn, cuối cùng trước khi đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thuận tay bế theo con tiểu tặc miêu đang nằm phơi nắng trên giường đi cùng.  
Tiểu tặc miêu hừ hừ hai tiếng, nhảy đến ngồi lên bàn, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đem thịt đặt tới trước mặt hắn, phàm nhân giảo hoạt, thuật biến hình thấp kém, mập mạp thật xấu xí.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rót chén rượu đẩy đến trước mặt mèo con, tiểu tặc miêu cư nhiên cũng vươn đầu lưỡi ra liếm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được bật cười, tiểu tặc miêu này thật thú vị a, tuy nho nhỏ, còn hay bày ra một bộ dáng cao cao tại thượng, nhưng chính điểm này lại khiến nó càng đáng yêu hơn.  
Hiện tại tuy rằng y từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra, nhưng mà vẫn không biết phải đi đâu, lên Bắc? Xuống Nam? Hay là trực tiếp tiến vào Hoàng Thành ở Trung bộ tìm Ung gia? Tự dưng lỗ mãng trở về như vây, người trong Ung gia nhìn thấy y có lẽ sẽ chấn động ha.  
Cái chính là y không biết đường a, nên thuê cỗ xe ngựa để người ta đưa y đi, hay tự mình trở về?  
Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang vùi đầu khổ tư thì thấy hai lớn một nhỏ từ ngoài đi vào, một đôi nam nữ trẻ tuổi đi phía trước, nam nhân mày kiếm mắt sáng, một bộ thanh sam, nữ tử xinh đẹp minh mị, mặt tựa phù dung, mặc một thân y sam vàng nhạt, dưới chân đeo một đôi hài nhỏ màu phấn hồng, có điều hấp dẫn ánh mắt của Ung Thánh Hựu không phải hai người này, mà là một tiểu hài tử đi theo sau hai người.  
So với đôi tuấn lãng nam nữ kia, hài tử phía sau tuy rằng quần áo sạch sẽ, nhưng nhìn thế nào cũng thấy có chút không khớp, trong khách điếm có người nhận ra tiểu hài tử, lên tiếng cười nói: “Yêu! Nhị Cẩu Tử! Ngươi phát tài rồi sao?”  
Nhị Cẩu Tử cười với người nọ, trên má xuất hiện hai lúm đồng tiền, lộ ra một miệng bạch nha, cười ha hả ngồi xuống cùng bàn với đôi nam nữ kia, Nhị Cẩu Tử cậu hôm nay gặp được đại vận, vốn tiền ăn cơm cũng không có, nhưng rồi đột nhiên gặp được đôi nam nữ quần áo đẹp đẽ hoa quý này, không chỉ mua tranh của cậu, lại còn cho cậu tiền mua quần áo.  
Tuy rằng đã tắm rửa, thay đổi y phục sạch sẽ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nhận ra hài tử kia ngay, đây không phải là phá hài tử ngẩn người nhìn y mà mấy ngày trước lúc y đang hái thuốc trong núi bắt gặp sao?

~~~~~~~

Chương 15  
Tứ phái

“Diệp U sư huynh, Vọng Nguyệt Sơn này thật sự có tiên hiệp sao?” Cô gái than nhẹ một tiếng, “Huynh và muội đều đã ở đây tìm kiếm mấy ngày nay, ngay đến một bóng người cũng không thấy, tứ phái luận võ đại hội đã gần ngay trước mắt, mà nhiệm vụ sư phụ giao cho huynh muội ta đều chưa hoàn thành, phải làm sao bây giờ ?”  
Nam tử tên là Diệp U cười nhạt một tiếng, nhìn Nhị Cẩu Tử ngồi bên cạnh bọn họ: “Tiên hiệp há lại có thể dễ dàng tìm được như vậy, có điều cho dù có không tìm được cũng không sợ, chúng ta không phải đã tìm được thứ khác rồi sao? Sư muội, muội nói có phải không?”  
Ánh mắt nữ tử lưu chuyển, nhịn không được khẽ cười: “Có bảo bối này, năm nay chúng ta có thể xem trò hề của bọn Đại Tuyết Sơn kia, xem bọn họ có còn uy phong!”  
“Tiểu tử, nhóc thật sự đã gặp qua người trong bức hoạ sao?” Nữ tử hỏi Nhị Cẩu Tử.  
Nhị Cẩu Tử vội kích động nói: “Tôi đã thấy, tôi thật sự đã nhìn thấy!” Nhị Cẩu Tử hạ thấp thanh âm, khẽ nói: “Tôi nhìn thấy trong đại sơn a, người đó còn thả chó cắn tôi, sau đó tôi bị doạ chạy, tôi nghĩ y nhất định là tiên hiệp trên núi, hai người đừng nói cho người khác biết, nếu để người trong trấn biết tôi lén vào núi sẽ đánh tôi mất.”  
Nam tử cùng nữ tử nhìn nhau cười, trong mắt để lộ kinh thán nhàn nhạt.  
“Có lẽ nó không nói dối, nếu chưa gặp qua người thật thì sao có thể vẽ ra bức hoạ này được.” Ánh mắt Diệp U đột nhiên trở nên mê ly, liên tục than nhẹ: “Truyền thuyết nói tiên hiệp trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn nam thì anh tuấn, nữ thì xinh đẹp, hôm nay vừa thấy bức hoạ này thật sự là kinh vi thiên nhân*.” Dứt lời nam tử ngây ngốc nhìn về phía đại sơn.  
((*) Kinh vi thiên nhân: ý chỉ là phi thường kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy hoặc nghe thấy người nào đó, nghĩ đến chỉ có thần tiên mới có thể như thế.)  
“Sư huynh!” Nữ tử bất mãn hờn dỗi một tiếng, Diệp U phát giác mình thất thố cuống quít cười cười xin lỗi.  
“Huynh thấy thấy nếu chúng ta cứ tiếp tục lưu lại đây cũng sẽ chẳng có thêm thu hoạch gì, cho dù tìm được tiên hiệp, chỉ sợ đối phương cũng không đồng ý đi cùng chúng ta, dù sao cũng đã có bức hoạ này rồi, hôm nay tạm nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai khởi hành quay về U Lan Cốc.” Diệp U nói.  
“Quấy rầy một chút, xin hỏi nhị vị thiếu hiệp có phải đến từ U Lan Cốc hay không?”  
Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan theo tiếng nhìn lại, mắt không khỏi lộ ra tia chút mất mát, thanh âm như ngọc thạch, nhưng lại phát ra từ một người mập mạp phổ thông, thật là lãng phí của trời.  
Mập mạp ưỡn cái bụng béo ra, tướng mạo bình thường, hai mắt lại sáng ngời hữu thần, trên trán có một ấn ký hình hoa sen nhàn nhạt.  
“Đúng vậy, không biết các hạ là?” Diệp U đánh giá mập mạp đột nhiên từ đâu nhảy ra này, thái độ ôn hoà.  
Biến thân của Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự cực kì bình thường, quả thật chính là người qua đường Giáp Ất Bính, vật hy sinh ABC mà thôi, khó trách Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan vào đây một lúc mà vẫn chưa phát hiện sự tồn tại của Ung Thánh Hựu “mập mạp” này, có điều tuy rằng mập mạp, nhưng thoạt nhìn cũng vô hại, hơn nữa tiếng nói lại rất hay, thái độ của hai người coi như ôn hòa.  
“Tại hạ Hựu Ung.” Ung Thánh Hựu không khách khí ngồi xuống ghế, từ khi ba người này tiến vào y luôn nghe lén ở bên cạnh, khi nghe được sáu từ 《Tứ phái luận võ đại hội》 y liền quyết định phải qua đây bắt chuyện với mấy người này.  
Tứ phái luận võ đại hội không giống với luận võ đại hội bình thường, thứ nhất Tứ phái luận võ đại hội chỉ cho phép người trong bốn phái tham gia; thứ hai, Tứ phái luận võ đại hội không cho phép người ngoài tham quan.  
Bốn phái này chính là Trung Nguyên tứ đại môn phái, phân biệt là Đại Tuyết Sơn, U Lan Cốc, Thanh Thạch Giản cùng Thiên Thánh Nham. Tứ phái luận võ đại hội mỗi năm cử hành một lần, rốt cuộc so cái gì thì ngoại nhân không ai biết, có điều bốn phái tuyên truyền ra bên ngoài rằng bọn họ chỉ luận bàn võ nghệ mà thôi, nhưng mà càng thần bí thì lại càng hấp dẫn người ta nha.  
Ung Thánh Hựu hồi còn ở trong Tiên Hiệp Điện nghe người ta nói qua, không nghĩ tới y vừa mới xuống núi đã gặp luôn, hai người trước mặt này nhất định là người trong bốn phái, muốn đi Tứ phái luận võ đại hội thì chỉ có thể trông cậy vào hai người này.  
Tuy rằng y muốn trở lại Ung gia, có điều cũng không vội làm ngay.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười với hai người, ha hả nói: “Thật không dám giấu diếm, kỳ thực tại hạ vừa mới từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra.”  
Lời này của Ung Thánh Hựu nói cũng không hề sai, y đích thật là từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra, chẳng qua không phải là tiên hiệp mà thôi, đương nhiên, vế sau này y sẽ không dại gì mà nói ra a, y còn trông cậy vào hai vị này dẫn mình đi Tứ phái luận võ đại hội dạo chơi một chút a.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 16  
Diễn kịch 1

Ung Thánh Hựu lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, ba người đang ngồi biểu hiện bất đồng nhau, Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan mặc dù trong mắt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc cùng hoài nghi, nhưng hai người dù sao cũng là người trong đại phái, nên rất giỏi che giấu sắc mặt.  
Có điều Nhị Cẩu Tử lại không như thế, cậu trừng lớn hai mắt, có chút cường điệu nhìn chằm chằm đánh giá Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi, bên miệng vẫn còn lẩm nhẩm: “Không có khả năng… không có khả năng…”  
“Tiểu huynh đệ nhìn ta không giống người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện à?” Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, y biết ba người đang ngồi đây cũng không tin tưởng y đến từ Tiên Hiệp Điện, có điều việc này cũng chẳng sao, y có biện pháp khiến bọn họ phải tin mình là người từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra.  
Từ trước khi xuống núi y đã nghĩ ổn thoả mọi biện pháp rồi, Vân Nhiễm đã dặn đi dặn lại y không được để lộ thân phận, trước khi tới Ung gia không được lấy chân diện mục gặp người, có điều thân phận mà Ung Thánh Hựu cần giữ gìn là “Ung Thánh Hựu”, chứ không phải Tiên Hiệp Điện.  
Trái lại, Vân Nhiễm thậm chí còn ám chỉ với y khi cần thiết có thể lấy danh hào Tiên Hiệp Điện ra, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù đã lăn lộn ở Tiên Hiệp Điện bao năm, nhưng mà pháp lực thì lại không bằng cả một tiểu đồng tử quét rác, mọi người cũng bất chấp việc Ung Thánh Hựu có thể làm mất thể diện của Tiên Hiệp Điện hay không.  
Tuy rằng Tiên Hiệp Điện rất ít khi nhập thế, nhưng cũng có chút uy vọng trên thế gian, các môn các phái trong giang hồ kính nể có thừa, chỉ cần trên người Ung Thánh Hựu có vầng hào quang của Tiên Hiệp Điện, thì trên giang hồ sẽ chẳng có bao nhiêu người dám động vào y, Vân Nhiễm bọn họ cũng vì an toàn của Ung Thánh Hựu mà suy nghĩ như vậy.  
Nhị Cẩu Tử gãi gãi tai, ấp úng nói: “Tôi nghe người ta nói người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện đều… đều…” Nhị Cẩu Tử ngượng ngùng không biết phải nói tiếp thế nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười giúp Nhị Cẩu Tử tiếp lời: “Đều tướng mạo tuấn mỹ, đúng không? Thế nhưng nhìn ta lại bình thường phổ thông, đã vậy còn mập mạp, thấy thế nào cũng không giống người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện, ý tứ của tiểu huynh đệ đây là thế phải không?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nói toạc ra, Nhị Cẩu Tử “hắc hắc” cười gượng hai tiếng không trả lời, xem ra cũng là một tiểu quỷ.  
“Kì thực tiểu huynh đệ nói không sai, người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện đích xác nam tuấn nữ mĩ.” Dừng lại một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghĩ ra một biện pháp, đầu tiên y tỏ vẻ cao thâm liếc nhìn ba người một cái, lại giả vờ thần bí hạ thấp giọng nói: “Đã gặp nhau tức là duyên phận, Tiểu Hựu cũng không giấu diếm ba vị, kỳ thật người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện chúng ta khi xuống núi sẽ thay đổi bề ngoài.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu kể chuyện cực kỳ trang – bức, cái gọi là trang bức, tức là làm bộ như bị buộc bất đắc dĩ, từ kiếp trước y đã sớm thăm dò mấy danh môn đại phái này, kỳ thật đều chung tâm lý với những tinh anh, tự cao tự đại, thích tỏ vẻ ta đây không giống người thường, bằng không bốn đại phái này cần gì phải cố tình làm ra cái “Tứ phái luận võ đại hội” thần bí kia a, còn không cho người ngoài vào xem nữa chứ.  
Đây là kì thị với mấy “tục nhân” khác, tỏ ra thần bí tứ đại phái ta đây khác biệt, muốn nói rõ ra thì chính là: những tạp môn tạp phái, tôm binh tiểu tướng như các ngươi cũng xứng xem luận võ đại hội của đại phái chúng ta sao? Đứng một bên hóng mát giùm lão tử đi!  
Ngươi muốn cho những nhân sĩ tự cao thích khoe mẽ này có thể giương mắt nhìn ngươi, khiến bọn họ đồng ý mở miệng cùng ngươi nói chuyện, khiến bọn họ tâm phục khẩu phục, ngươi phải tài giỏi hơn bọn họ! Càng phải tự cao tự đại hơn! Phải diễn đến một cảnh giới cao cấp nhất!  
Đến lúc đó những người này còn không phải muốn tán tụng ngươi a, sủng ngươi a, cúng bái ngươi a.  
Dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã phải lăn lộn vài thập niên ở thế kỷ hai mươi mốt nơi cực kì thịnh hành cái việc giả dối nguỵ tạo kia, sớm đã không cùng đẳng cấp với những người ở thời đại này.  
Quả nhiên lời của Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ra khỏi miệng, vẻ bình tĩnh trên mặt Diệp U và Tâm Lan lập tức vỡ choang, trong mắt tăng thêm vài phần kinh ngạc, giảm đi mấy phần nghi hoặc, cúng bái nhiều hơn một chút.  
Cái gì mà thay đổi bề ngoài, nói trắng ra chính là: người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện chúng ta lợi hại lắm lắm, nam thắng Phan An, nữ thắng Tây Thi, bình thường chúng ta không dễ dàng xuống núi, xuống núi sẽ hù chết những ba lão thôn quê các ngươi mất, vì không để cho xã hội hỗn loạn, quốc gia chấn động, chỉ có thể thay đổi bề ngoài giả người qua đường, nhìn xem chúng ta khiêm tốn biết bao a! Cảm động không? Kinh ngạc không? Cúng bái không?  
Tiên hiệp tiên hiệp, chính là không bao giờ đi con đường tầm thường.

~~~~~~~

Chương 17  
Diễn kịch 2

Diệp U và Tâm Lan ngay từ đầu vốn không tin Ung Thánh Hựu, thử nói xem, nếu ngươi đang ăn cơm, đột nhiên có một tên mập chạy ra nói với ngươi y là tiên hiệp ngươi có tin được không?  
Phi! Đến ngay tên mập mạp như ngươi cũng là tiên hiệp thì lão tử chính là Đại La thần tiên!  
Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan cũng không nói lời nào, chờ xem người này muốn đùa giỡn hoa chiêu gì, sau khi nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra mấy lời kinh thế hãi tục như thế lập tức thỉnh người ta lên lầu, cái này gọi là giết nhầm còn hơn bỏ sót, vạn nhất tên mập này thực sự là tiên hiệp thì phải làm sao? Hai người quyết định trước cứ lấy lễ để đãi, nếu tên mập này dám can đảm trêu chọc bọn họ, bọn họ quyết sẽ không bỏ qua cho y.  
Cùng ba người vào một phòng ở trên lầu, cao thủ đóng kịch – Ung Thánh Hựu không đợi mọi người nói chuyện lập tức lấy từ trong túi Càn Khôn ra một khối ngọc, bảo ngọc toàn thân trong suốt, oánh nhuận sáng bóng, tạo hình độc đáo, vừa thấy đã biết đây là vật xa xỉ, mà khiến người ta chú ý nhất chính là ở giữa có khác ba chữ rồng bay phượng múa —— Tiên Hiệp Điện.  
Cái gọi là cảnh giới tối cao của thuật diễn, chính là để người ta không nhận ra ngươi đang diễn, mà bọn họ lại phục ngươi sát đất, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ hiện tại y cần phải bảo trì cảm giác thần bí, không thể giống một thái điểu giải thích một hồi với ba người bọn họ, tuỳ tiện nói chút gì đó hù hù bọn họ, rồi lấy lệnh bài của Tiên Hiệp Điện ra dọa chơi.  
Này chứ, cầm khối ngọc bài chói lọi kia ở trước mặt lắc lắc hai cái, thái độ của Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan tức khắc thay đổi một trăm tám mươi độ, cứ “Hựu tiên hiệp” mà kêu lên nhiệt liệt.  
Người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện thỉnh thoảng để xác nhận thân phận đều mang theo một khối ngọc trong suốt tuỳ thân, ngay chính diện bảo ngọc có khắc ba chữ “Tiên Hiệp Điện”, mặt sau khắc tên của người giữ, bởi vì ngọc thạch trong suốt chỉ trên đỉnh Vọng Nguyệt Sơn mới có, cho nên khối ngọc bội này cũng thành một trong những biện pháp phân biệt Tiên Hiệp Điện với người thường.  
“Không biết Hựu tiên hiệp hạ sơn nhập thế là vì chuyện gì?” Diệp U khách khách khí khí mang ghế đến cho Ung Thánh Hựu, đích thân rót một ly trà thơm dâng lên.  
“Ngao du thiên hạ, nhập thế tu luyện.” Ung Thánh Hựu thản nhiên cười, xem ra mục đích của y đã đạt được.  
Sau một hồi nói chuyện với hai người của U Lan Cốc, Ung Thánh Hựu biết được tin Tứ phái luận võ đại hội tháng sau sẽ cử hành, Diệp U và Tâm Lan là hai đồ đệ của U Lan Cốc cốc chủ, bọn họ nhận mệnh lệnh của cốc chủ đến đây tìm tiên hiệp mời tham quan Tứ phái luận võ đại hội.  
Về phần vì sao phải tìm tiên hiệp, nói tóm lại vẫn là để lấy le với nhau thôi.  
Tuy rằng Tứ phái luận võ đại hội đã mệnh lệnh rõ ràng là người dự thi phải là người trong bốn phái, nhưng người xem trừ bỏ bốn phái ra, đứng đầu bốn phái cũng có thể mời những người khác tiến đến xem trận đấu, có điều nhân số có hạn định, mỗi phái chỉ có thể mang theo ba người.  
Bốn phái trừ bỏ trên luận võ đại hội phân tranh cao thấp, nhiều năm qua lại dưỡng thành một tập tục bất thành văn, các phái còn xem xem phái nào có thể thỉnh được đến khách nhân càng khó thỉnh.  
Như là năm ngoái Thiên Thánh Nham thỉnh đến Ma tăng lừng lẫy tiếng tăm trên giang hồ, lập tức trong trốn giang hồ dấy lên một đống đề tài bát quái như thuỷ triều dâng trào, tức khắc đẩy ba phái kia tụt xuống.  
Năm nay lại đúng dịp Tứ phái luận võ đại hội tròn một trăm năm, các môn phái ngoài việc bồi dưỡng đệ tự xuất sắc của mình tham gia trận đấu ra, còn muốn điên cuồng thi đấu tìm kiếm khách nhân hi hữu, như là nghe đồn năm nay Đại Tuyết Sơn mời đến Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết.  
“Không dối gạt tiên hiệp, theo chúng ta được biết Thanh Thạch Giản thỉnh người hoàng tộc đến, Thiên Thánh Nham lại thỉnh được sư phụ của Ma tăng tên ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện kia tới!” Tâm Lan một bên lộ vẻ kích động, nếu so sánh ra thì U Lan Cốc bọn họ kém cạnh hơn rất nhiều.  
Cũng bởi vì như thế, U Lan Cốc chủ mới lệnh hai người bọn họ đến thỉnh tiên hiệp, nhưng tiên hiệp vốn có tiếng là thần long kiến thủ bất kiến vĩ, hơn nữa đều dốc lòng tu luyện không hỏi chuyện trần thế, trong bốn phái cực ít người đã gặp qua tiên hiệp, cho dù có gặp được thì người ta phỏng chừng cũng chẳng thèm để mắt đến luận võ đại hội của đám phàm phu tục tử các ngươi.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 18  
Lên đường 1

Lần này tuy Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan là phụng sư mệnh mà đến, nhưng cảm thấy có tìm nữa cũng phí công nên đang dự định quay về, lại không nghĩ rằng cư nhiên bọn họ có thể đụng phải vị “tiên hiệp” Ung Thánh Hựu độc đáo này.  
Sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Diệp U và Tâm Lan mà nói thì chính là chiếc bánh nhân siêu cấp lớn từ trên trời rơi xuống thiếu chút nữa đè bẹp bọn họ, hai người lập tức mời Ung Thánh Hựu đến tham gia Tứ phái luân võ đại hội, Ung Thánh Hựu ra vẻ khó xử định khước từ, sau cùng rốt cuộc dưới đủ cách mời mọc của Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan mới “miễn cưỡng” tiếp nhận lời mời.  
Ban đêm, ánh sao thưa thớt, mây mù đầy trời, vầng trăng e thẹn nấp mình sau những rạng mây.  
Sau khi thư thư phục phục tắm trong nước ấm, Ung Thánh Hựu nằm trên giường một mình cười “hắc hắc”.  
Ngày mai y sẽ cùng Diệp U và Tâm Lan tiến về U Lan Cốc chuẩn bị tham gia Tứ phái luận võ đại hội vào tháng sau, tưởng tượng đến lúc đó không những có thể xem đấu võ, lại còn có thể nhìn thấy Tây Nam Minh Châu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền vui vẻ vô cùng, hai năm này ở trên Tiên Hiệp Điện không được thoải mái chơi đùa, vừa ra khỏi đã gặp ngay chuyện tốt.  
Tây Nam Minh Châu a, vậy bộ dáng nhất định là rất xinh đẹp.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tốt xấu gì cũng là một nam nhân bình thường, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu của trước kia hay cùng một chỗ với mấy vị hoàng tử, lại còn từ nhỏ đã cùng đương kim thánh thượng ngoạn lên tận giường, nhưng hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là một nam nhân đang sốt ruột muốn cưới vợ a, thực cha nhà nó! Ký ức triền miên thuộc về Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia trong đầu khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại không nói lên lời đó là tư vị gì, y khẩn cấp muốn tìm một đại cô nương để trọng chấn hùng phong a.

Nói không chừng nếu vận khí tốt, y có thể cùng Tây Nam Minh Châu kết giao bằng hữu, mỹ nữ không phải đều thích anh đẹp zai sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ mặt mình lại bắt đầu “hắc hắc” cười, y đã bắt đầu ở trong mộng nghĩ đến tình tiết mỹ nữ YY vừa gặp đã nhất kiến chung tình với y.  
Một con tiểu hắc miêu chảy máu mũi xiêu xiêu vạo vẹo đi đến, nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ say một hồi, phàm nhân âm hiểm làm pháp thuật đáng giận gì với hắn, vì sao nhìn đến phàm nhân tên Tiểu Hựu này tắm rửa hắn lại lửa nóng bốc khắp toàn thân, tim đập gia tốc, không ngủ được, máu tươi chảy ròng, khi hắn bị thương cũng chưa hề chảy nhiều máu như vậy.  
Bàn chân nhỏ sát sát cái mũi, tiểu hắc miêu chui vào trong chăn của nam nhân, thứ duy nhất của phàm nhân này khiến cho hắn thích một chút chính là khi ngủ không mặc quần áo, giống hắn.  
…  
…

Trong một căn phòng khác của khách điếm, Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan châm đèn bàn chuyện.  
“Sư huynh, người nọ thật là tiên hiệp sao?”  
“Có ngọc bội làm chứng, hẳn không sai được, muội đừng nhìn bộ dạng y hiện tại tuy mập mạp tầm thường, nhưng nhất định là do làm phép thay đổi ngoại hình, hơn nữa muội nghe thanh âm của y, thanh âm hay như vậy tiên hiệp nhất định phải là một mỹ nam tử.”  
“Không nghĩ tới tiên hiệp tự mình đưa lên cửa, vận khí của chúng ta cũng thật tốt, lần này trở về cốc chủ nhất định sẽ đặc biệt khen ngợi chúng ta. Đúng rồi sư huynh, vậy cuộn tranh này phải làm sao bây giờ?”  
“Chúng ta cứ cầm trước, còn có, tạm thời đừng để Hựu tiên hiệp nhìn thấy cuộn tranh này, nếu người Tiên Hiệp Điện xuống núi phải dịch dung, chắc là không muốn để lộ dung mạo, nếu để Hựu tiên hiệp nhìn thấy bức hoạ trong tay chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ bảo chúng ta huỷ đi, bức hoạ này trước cứ mang về đưa cho cốc chủ rồi hẵng quyết định.”  
Diệp U viết xong một tờ giấy cột lên đùi con chim ưng, mở cửa sổ thả chim ưng ra ngoài.  
“Huynh đã thông tri cho cốc chủ, có tiên hiệp trợ uy, thì Đại Tuyết Sơn, Thiên Thánh Nham cùng Thanh Thạch Giản có tính là gì. Có điều thân phận của tiên hiệp chúng ta cứ tạm thời giữ bí mật đã, đến lúc dó sẽ khiến bọn họ trở tay không kịp.”  
“Sư huynh nói đúng, muội đều đã chờ không kịp muốn nhìn sắc mặt kinh ngạc mất mác của mấy người đó rồi, ha ha ha.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 19

Lên đường 2

Sáng sớm, ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi khắp mọi ngóc nghách, ngàn dặm không một bóng mây, chim hót ríu rít trên cành, những đoá hoa thơm toả hương ngào ngạt.  
Hàng năm có người bước vào Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, rồi lại thất vọng mà về, trong hai năm Ung Thánh Hựu ở Tiên Hiệp Điện y cũng chỉ gặp qua một người hữu duyên tiến vào hàng ngũ tiên hiệp trong điện. Mà toàn bộ Tiên Hiệp Điện, tính cả người gác cửa cùng với đám đồng tử cũng chỉ có khoảng hai ba mươi người, nhưng nghe Vân Nhiễm nói, kỳ thật còn có một phần khác tiên hiệp hàng năm tu luyện bên ngoài, hiếm khi trở về.  
Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan đứng ở bên ngoài khách điếm hình như đang có tâm sự, hai người ghé vào nhau thương lượng gì đó, lúc sau, Diệp U kính cẩn khom người với Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng thật cẩn thận hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu cách thức đi lại.  
Tiên hiệp từ trước đến nay đều bay tới bay lui trên trời a, lần đầu tiên Diệp U và Tâm Lan thấy tiên hiệp cũng không biết Ung Thánh Hựu có nguyện ý cưỡi ngựa cùng bọn họ hay không, nhưng nếu để Ung Thánh Hựu một người bay ở trên trời, bọn họ lại sợ tiên hiệp tuỳ tâm sở dục đột nhiên thay đổi quyết định không đi nữa, vì thế lúc này trên danh nghĩa là hỏi ý kiến, kỳ thực là để nhắc nhở Ung Thánh Hựu bọn họ sẽ cùng nhau khởi hành.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên vui vẻ, y ngay cả ngự kiếm phi hành cũng không biết, tuy rằng trước khi xuất môn Vân Nhiễm đã đưa cho y một bảo bối để đến lúc gặp rắc rối có thể chạy trốn, chẳng qua đã là bảo bối, thì đương nhiên không thể dễ dàng lấy ra nha.  
“Này… thật sự có lỗi ta không biết cưỡi ngựa.” Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hoá thân thành bộ dáng mập mạp như cũ hơi ngượng ngùng nói, ở thế giới kia tuy rằng y đã từng cưỡi ngựa, nhưng chỉ là cưỡi chơi một chút mà thôi, nếu như muốn thúc ngựa lao nhanh, thì quả làm khó cho Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn cũng không có ngựa, các tiên hiệp nếu không phải là chính mình bay thì cũng cưỡi tiên hạc, ai sẽ ở trên núi dạy y cưỡi ngựa a, y cũng chỉ biết tìm một con tiên hạc để cưỡi thôi.  
“Hựu công tử quá lo lắng rồi, ngài là khách quý của U Lan Cốc chúng ta, sao có thể để ngài cưỡi ngựa bôn ba được?” Diệp U vỗ vỗ tay, một chiếc xe ngựa xa hoa chạy đến, bốn con tuấn mã cao lớn được cột vào phía trước, thân xe thoáng đãng rộng rãi, bên trong xe được lót một tấm đệm mềm mại, đốt u lan huân hương, lại còn có mấy ô vuông để đựng vật phẩm, đặt rượu cùng một ít điểm tâm, xem ra U Lan Cốc quả thật coi Ung Thánh Hựu như khách quý.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không khách khí ngồi vào, trong chiếc xe ngựa lớn như vậy cũng chỉ có một mình y ngồi mà thôi, Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan khéo léo cự tuyệt ý tốt của Ung Thánh Hựu, hai người mỗi người cưỡi một con ngựa đi phía trước dẫn đường, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc chính là Nhị Cẩu Tử trong Vọng Nguyệt Trấn kia cũng đi theo.  
Y tuỳ tiện hỏi một câu, thì Diệp U công bố Nhị Cẩu Tử chính là môn hạ của bọn họ.  
Nhưng Nhị Cẩu Tử này rõ ràng là người trong Vọng Nguyệt Trấn, như thế nào đã trở thành người của U Lan Cốc rồi? Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều, một mình thư thư phục phục ngồi trong xe nghỉ ngơi, tiện thể, đem mấy đồ vật linh tinh y mang theo xuống núi trong túi Càn Khôn lấy ra ngắm nghía cẩn thận.  
Y không biết pháp thuật, cũng không có võ công, mấy năm nay được người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện chỉ điểm lại học được luyện dược, trong Tàng thư các có không ít sách về luyện dược, trong đó có một ít dược liệu mà trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn không có, lần này xuống núi, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghĩ sẵn tiện đi các nơi thu thập dược vật luôn.  
Hiện tại dược y dùng để thay đổi diện mạo là do chính y tự mình luyện chế ra.  
Một người một miêu đang ở trong xe ngựa vù vù ngủ thì đột nhiên cảm thấy thân xe xóc nảy, tiểu hắc miêu lập tức mở to mắt từ trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu chui ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nhanh chóng tỉnh lại.  
Cảm giác xe ngựa đột nhiên dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vén rèm lên ló đầu ra xem, phía trước xe ngựa đứng hai hắc y nhân, còn Diệp U và Tâm Lan thì đang nắm chặt bảo kiếm chắn phía trước.

~~~~~~~

Chương 20  
Kẻ xấu

Thiên hạ tứ phái: Đại Tuyết Sơn, U Lan Cốc, Thanh Thạch Giản, Thiên Thánh Nham.  
Đại Tuyết Sơn nấp mình trong Tuyết Sơn vĩnh cửu phương Bắc, U Lan Cốc ẩn sâu ở hẻm núi phương Nam. Hoà thượng Thiên Thánh Nham cư ngụ trên đại điện trong núi, khác biệt với tác phong ở ẩn của ba phái trước, Thanh Thạch Giản thì lại nhập thế, tổng đường thiết lập ngay trong thành phồn hoa, lại kinh doanh sản nghiệp khắp các nơi trên Đế Quốc, có khách điếm, hiệu châu báu, đủ các loại sản nghiệp.  
Cũng bởi vậy mà Thanh Thạch Giản có nhiều quan hệ cùng Hoàng Thành hơn các phái khác một ít.  
Đầu mùa xuân.  
Một chiếc xe ngựa xa hoa tám ngựa kéo dừng ngay ngoài cửa tổng đàn Thanh Thạch Giản ở Dương thành, mành xốc lên, nô bộc quỳ ở trước xe, một nam tử trẻ tuổi một thân hoa phục giẵm lên lưng nô bộc bước xuống, đôi giày gấm viền tơ vàng khảm ngọc đạp lên mặt đất, đại đương gia của Thanh Thạch Giản tự mình xuất môn ra nghênh đón khách nhân.  
“Tứ hoàng tử, bên trong thỉnh.” Không kiêu ngạo không siềm nịnh, thái độ ôn hoà, cầm trong tay một chiếc quạt giấy, đại đương gia Thanh Thạch Giản cư nhiên lại là một nam tử nho nhã chưa đầy ba mươi tuổi —— Hương Phù Thuý.  
“Hương lâu chủ.” Tứ hoàng tử tò mò đưa mắt quét qua tổng đàn Phù Hương Lâu, sau đó cùng Hương lâu chủ đi vào, lần này Thanh Thạch Giản có thể thỉnh Hoàng Phủ hoàng tộc đến tham gia Tứ phái luận võ đại hội, đã là một vinh hạnh lớn của Thanh Thạch Giản, chuyện luận võ đại hội chỉ là nhỏ, cùng hoàng tộc quan hệ thân cận mới là trọng sự của Thanh Thạch Giản.  
Chiếc váy màu nhạt khẽ bay, giữa trán điểm một chấm chu sa. Xoay người cất bước, được xưng là mĩ nhân phương Nam tam đương gia của Thanh Thạch Giản Bích Lưu Đan lặng lẽ đi theo phía sau Tứ hoàng tử cùng Hương lâu chủ, trong mắt có chút không vui, Tứ hoàng tử này thế nhưng ngay cả nhìn cũng không liếc nhìn nàng một cái, bình thường nam tử thấy nàng có ai không ngây ra như phỗng cơ chứ?  
Một người từ bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng chạy tới nhỏ giọng nói vài câu với Bích Lưu Đan, vẻ không vui lập tức biến mất thay vào đó là đôi mắt xinh đẹp trở nên sáng ngời.  
“Đám phế vật của U Lan Cốc thế mà lại có thể thỉnh được tiên hiệp đến?”  
…  
…  
Kiếm như cầu vồng, thân tựa du long, chiêu thức của U Lan Cốc giống như kỳ danh: tao nhã xinh đẹp, nhất chiêu nhất thức đều như đang khiêu vũ, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nói thầm, tuy rằng nhìn mấy người đánh nhau quả thật hay hơn khi xem phim, nhưng mà động tác của bọn họ nhanh quá khiến y căn bản chẳng nhìn thấy rõ cái gì với cái gì.  
Diệp U và Tâm Lan đã bắt đầu giao thủ với hai hắc y nhân, mới chỉ trong chốc lát hai người đã chiếm được thượng phong.  
“Là người phương nào phái các ngươi tới?!” Diệp U lớn tiếng hỏi.  
Hắc y nhân phát ra tiếng cười “hắc hắc”, đồng thời nhảy lùi về phía sau huýt một tiếng sáo, từ bốn phía trong rừng tức khắc chạy ra mấy chục con dã lang hung ác, vây quanh lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Dã lang cùng hắc y nhân liên hợp tấn công, ngay lập tức khiến thế cục xoay chuyển, đám dã lang này so với lang bình thường nhanh nhẹn hơn không ít, hơn nữa như là có tâm trí hiểu được cách vận dụng chiến thuật. Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan vừa phải xua đuổi dã lang vừa phải đánh nhau với hắc y nhân, trên người tức khắc có thêm nhiều vết máu, không rảnh để chú ý đến xe ngựa, huống chi còn có tiên hiệp pháp thuật cao thâm ở đó, nên bọn họ càng sẵn lòng lo lắng cho chính mình hơn một chút.  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại nóng nảy. Y thì biết pháp thuật cái đếch gì a.  
Mắt thấy một con dã lang hung mãnh đang tiến đến gần, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tính toán xem phải chạy trốn thế nào, hai vị kia tại sao vẫn còn chưa tới cứu y? U Lan Cốc chẳng nhẽ đến mấy con dã lang cũng không thể đối phó được ư?  
Một con dã lang đột nhiên tru lên lao về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lấy một bảo kiếm từ trong túi Càn Khôn ra tuỳ tiện bổ tới, kiếm phong đảo qua, dã lang nhanh nhẹn tránh đi, rồi lại càng tiến gần thêm.  
Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đối phó một con dã lang, nhưng đồng thời hơn mười con cùng lao vào y thì y liền toi.  
Xong rồi xong rồi, chẳng nhẽ Ung Thánh Hựu y hôm nay phải táng thân tại đây?  
Nếu chạy trốn, không khỏi quá xấu mặt…  
Tiểu hắc miêu trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu miễn cưỡng nâng đầu lên, đôi mắt đỏ thẫm lạnh lùng quét qua hơn mười con dã lang đang chuẩn bị xông đến.  
“Thối lang, dám lại đây bổn đại gia liền chém rụng đầu các ngươi!” Tay cầm bảo kiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu khí thế yếu ớt hô lên vài tiếng, chỉ thấy mấy con dã lang kia đột nhiên mất đi bộ dáng hung ác, phát ra một hàng tiếng kêu thảm thương rồi xoay người chạy đi mất.

~~~~~~~

Chương 21  
Hồ Điệp Lan 1

Cứ như vậy… đột nhiên tất cả đám dã lang đều mạc danh kỳ diệu chạy mất?  
“Hựu công tử quả nhiên thần thông cái thế, hôm nay nếu như không phải có Hựu công tử ra tay tương trợ, hai người chúng tôi có lẽ đã phải táng thân nơi này, đa tạ ân cứu mạng của Hựu công tử!”  
Nghe thấy lời Diệp U và Tâm Lan vừa nói, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể xác định dã lang không phải do hai người bọn họ đuổi đi, nhưng khẳng định cũng không phải do y, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không cho rằng mình chỉ tuỳ tiện quát hai tiếng là đám dã lang kia lập tức chạy mất. Hồi còn ở Vọng Nguyệt Sơn y không chỉ quát một lần, nhưng có con dã thú nào chạy đi đâu.  
Vì cớ gì lúc đó tất cả đám dã lang kia đều đột nhiên sợ tới mức chạy mất hút, chẳng lẽ trừ bốn người bọn họ ra còn có vị cao thủ nào đang âm thầm tương trợ sao?  
Từ lúc bầy lang đột nhiên hốt hoảng bỏ chạy, hai tên hắc y nhân bất minh kia cũng bị doạ, nhanh chóng rời đi, dọc đoạn đường Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan vẫn đề cao cảnh giác, sợ nửa đường lại xuất hiện thêm mấy hắc y nhân nữa, tuy rằng hai người họ tin tưởng rằng có tiên hiệp ở đây, bọn họ tuyệt đối sẽ không xảy ra sự cố gì. Nhưng mà không muốn mất thể diện trước mặt tiên hiệp a.  
Trừ bỏ hai tên hắc y nhân lúc đầu, sau đó trên đường đều thật an bình. Hai ngày sau, người của U Lan Cốc cũng kịp thời chạy đến, đoàn người sau bảy ngày chậm rãi tới Lưu Tinh Thành.  
Lưu Tinh Thành, là giáp giới Nam Bắc của Xích Thổ Đại Địa, một con sông dài từ Nam chí Bắc phân Lưu Tinh Thành thành hai, dân cư đông đúc, kinh tế phồn vinh, là cửa khẩu thông thương trọng yếu của Xích Thổ Đại Địa, hết thảy mọi người lên Bắc xuống Nam đều phải đi qua Lưu Tinh Thành, mà đồng thời vì vị trí địa lý đặc thù của nó nên đây cũng trở thành địa điểm tốt nhất để bốn phái tiến hành Tứ phái luận võ đại hội.  
Trong bốn phái, Đại Tuyết Sơn ở sâu trong phương Bắc, U Lan Cốc trú trong thung lũng phương Nam, Thiên Thánh Nham cư ngụ trên đại sơn, địa điểm tổ chức đặt ở Nam hay Bắc cũng không thích hợp, cuối cùng quyết định chọn giao giới giữa Nam với Bắc – Lưu Tinh Thành, từ đó, mỗi năm một lần chưa từng thay đổi.  
Xe ngựa U Lan Cốc tiến vào đại môn Lưu Tinh Thành, tuy rằng những người đứng ngoài chờ vào thành xếp hàng dài, nhưng chỉ cần có tiền có thế thì không thời đại nào không có đặc quyền, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xe ngựa là có thể không cần xếp hàng mà vẫn được ưu tiên đi qua cửa thành.  
Thật phồn hoa! Đây là ấn tượng đầu tiên của Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Lưu Tinh Thành.  
Không có lầu cao, nhưng mỗi gian đều mang hương sắc cổ xưa, phòng ốc cực ý nhị, dùng tinh điêu tế mài để hình dung cách xây dựng phòng ốc một chút cũng không quá, hai bên đường là đủ loại cửa hàng, người trên đường từ bốn phương tám hướng đi tới đi lui, ngựa xe như nước, nơi nơi đều tràn ngập khí tức phồn hoa.  
Tuy nói mới sống tại thế giới này hai năm, nhưng hai năm trước y đều ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, đây đúng là lần đầu tiên y chân thật cảm thụ sự phồn hoa của dị thế.  
Thường nghe người ta nói thứ dược chữa thương tốt nhất trên đời chính là thời gian, như nước chảy nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn nội tâm đau xót của phàm nhân, dần dần phai nhạt, dần dần khép lại, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đã có thể tự mình cảm thụ được, thời gian hai năm cũng đủ để y nhìn thẳng vào tương lai của mình.  
Y rốt cuộc cũng không trở về được nữa, không phải sao?  
Sờ sờ mặt mình Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi than nhẹ, cho y cái gì không tốt, kinh thế võ công, độc môn bí kíp, cái gì cũng đều tốt hơn hiện tại, hiện tại y chỉ là một người bình thường, trừ bỏ vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp ra.  
Nhưng y đường đường là một nam tử hán, bề ngoài cho dù xinh đẹp thì có lợi ích gì, cũng không phải nữ nhân.  
“Tiểu tặc miêu!” Mèo con trong ngực đột nhiên cọ cọ, Ung Thánh Hựu một đấm nện xuống, thối miêu luôn luôn lười biếng cắn y một ngụm, cọ một cái liền nhảy phắt qua cửa sổ ra ngoài.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vội thò đầu ra xem, tiểu hắc miêu đã sớm không còn thấy bóng dáng.  
Tiểu tặc miêu không lương tâm, nuôi ngươi lâu như vậy, cư nhiên quay ra cắn ta, còn dám chạy trốn. Nhìn ngón tay bị cắn của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy một lọ thuốc trị thương từ túi Càn Khôn ra bôi lên, thối miêu này răng nanh sắc thật, cư nhiên mới cắn một ngụm đã chảy máu.  
Hiện giờ ngay cả thối miêu cũng chạy mất, Ung Thánh Hựu thật là chỉ còn một mình một người.  
Chạy thì chạy đi, nếu như bị người khác bắt được, không nhất định sẽ đối xử tốt với ngươi như ta vậy đâu, nói không chừng còn bị người ta lột da lấy máu, hấp thành một nồi thịt tiểu hổ…  
Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nguyền rủa cái con ăn mất linh dược của y kia, tiểu tặc miêu lấy oán trả ơn.  
Xe ngựa đột nhiên dừng lại trước một gian khách điếm xa hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe Diệp U ở bên ngoài cung kính nói: “Hựu công tử, chúng ta tới rồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vén rèm bước xuống, chỉ thấy một siêu cấp đại mỹ nữ đi về phía mình.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 22  
Hồ Điệp Lan 2

Phong thái yêu kiều thùy mị, châu sa che mặt, nhẹ nhàng bước tới, dáng điệu thướt tha, búi tóc hồ điệp, bội sức hoa lan, cho dù không nhìn rõ dung mạo nữ tử, nhưng vừa thấy đã biết đó là một đại mỹ nhân phong tư yểu điệu.  
Mà vị đại mỹ nhân này chính là U Lan Cốc cốc chủ Hồ Điệp Lan, lúc thu được ưng đưa thư của Diệp U, Hồ Điệp Lan liền cấp tốc chuẩn bị, muốn nhanh chóng trông thấy vị tiên hiệp nổi tiếng thiên hạ này xem rốt cuộc là thần thánh phương nào.  
Có điều khi nhìn thấy tướng mạo bình thường của Ung Thánh Hựu, toàn thân không một chút chân khí từ trên xe ngựa bước xuống, trong lòng Hồ Điệp Lan không khỏi thấy sinh nghi, người mập mạp bình thường này chính là người được gọi là tiên hiệp?  
Hồ Điệp Lan đã từng gặp qua tiên hiệp, nên nàng biết, tiên hiệp tất cả đều có võ công cao thâm, nhưng người này nàng lại không hề cảm nhận được luồng chân khí nào tồn tại, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy giống một người qua đường bị tóm tuỳ tiện trên đường mà thôi, trong lòng mặc dù có nghi hoặc, nhưng nghĩ đến Diệp U không có khả năng nhận nhầm người. Hồ Điệp Lan vẫn rất khoản đãi với Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nếu muốn nói điểm duy nhất Ung Thánh Hựu giống một vị tiên hiệp, thì đó chính là khí chất.  
Người này nhìn qua chỉ mới tầm ngoài hai mươi là cùng, nhưng trong mắt lại không hề có vẻ ngây ngô, giơ tay nhấc chân đều lộ ra sự cao quý tao nhã không nói lên lời, nhất là khi vị Hựu công tử này nhìn mình lại không hề tỏ ra kinh ngạc, điều này khiến Hồ Điệp Lan có chút xúc động.  
Tất cả những người từng gặp qua nàng, đừng nói là phàm phu tục tử, ngay đến đám lừa ngốc Thiên Thánh Nham kia cũng phải sững sờ sửng sốt, nhưng vị Hựu công tử này lại coi mình giống như người thường không rung động chút nào trước sắc đẹp.  
Chỉ với điểm này, đã đúng là hiếm có.  
U Lan Cốc cốc chủ Hồ Điệp Lan, trời sinh đã có một cỗ phong vận thành thục, gặp qua mỹ mạo này không người nào không quỳ gối, người thờ ơ giống như Ung Thánh Hựu đây, thật đúng là đã ít lại càng ít.  
Có điều mỹ nhân này Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ mình hưởng thụ không nổi, nhất là ánh mắt đối phương khi nhìn y, tuy rằng có ẩn chứa sự cung kính, nhưng sâu trong đó lại là ngầm đánh giá.  
Có lẽ do sống trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn đã lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không được hợp lắm với những nơi náo nhiệt, tìm lấy cái cớ khước từ sự khoản đãi của U Lan Cốc cốc chủ, tự mình vào phòng, thật phù hợp với đặc tính thích sống đơn độc của tiên hiệp.  
Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu chạy vào phòng, Hồ Điệp Lan lập tức gọi Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan vào phòng mình.  
“Hồi cốc chủ, lúc đầu chúng đệ tử cũng không tin người này là tiên hiệp, nhưng trong tay Hựu công tử có thông linh ngọc bội của Tiên Hiệp Điện, thế gian này trừ bỏ Tiên Hiệp Điện ra, còn ai có thể có được thông linh ngọc bội đây?” Diệp U tiến lên nói.  
Tâm Lan gật gật đầu, bổ sung: “Cốc chủ, trên đường đi chúng đệ tử gặp mai phục, lúc ấy đệ tử cùng Diệp U sư huynh thiếu chút nữa không chống đỡ nổi, sau đó vẫn là phải nhờ Hựu công tử đẩy lui đám ác lang kia, đệ tử thấy vị công tử này nhìn như không có chút chân khí nào, nhưng có thể nào là y đang giấu tài?”  
Diệp U cũng gật đầu đồng ý: “Đúng vậy, Hựu công tử từng nói, khi bọn họ xuống núi sẽ dịch dung, thiết nghĩ cũng rất có khả năng che giấu cả thực lực. Cho dù người này không phải tiên hiệp, nhưng nhất định có quan hệ với Tiên Hiệp Điện, dù sao thông linh ngọc bội cũng có thể chứng minh y là người của Tiên Hiệp Điện.”  
Hồ Điệp Lan gật gật đầu, hai người nói cũng đúng, dù sao bọn họ chỉ cần tiên hiệp đến để tăng thể diện, lại không cần tiên hiệp ra tay, mặc kệ người nọ có thật là tiên hiệp hay không, chỉ cần có thông linh ngọc bội như vậy là đủ rồi.  
“Mấy ngày nay hai phái khác cũng sẽ lần lượt đến, các ngươi phái người bảo vệ tốt an toàn cho Hựu công tử, tuy nói ở Lưu Tinh Thành không ai dám làm xằng làm bậy, nhưng thận trọng vẫn hơn, chúng ta không thể lơi lỏng được.”  
“Vâng!”

~~~~~~~

Chương 23  
Kẻ có tiền

Tứ phái luận võ đại hội là cái dạng gì a? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tràn đầy chờ mong, một đám cao thủ ở trước mặt ngươi so chiêu, quả thực còn sống động hơn cả xem phim 3D ý!  
Cách đại hội còn vài ngày nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn lãng phí khoảng thời gian này, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ ở trong phòng đọc sách, ngủ, ăn cơm ra, phần lớn thời gian của y đều lang thang bên ngoài.  
Y đối với mọi thứ trong thành đều thật xa lạ, tuỳ tiện thấy trò biểu diễn mới lạ cũng sẽ kinh hô liên tục, không biết còn tưởng rằng người này từ vùng núi quê xa xôi hẻo lánh nào tới, chẳng qua Ung Thánh Hựu quả là từ trên núi xuống thật, lần đầu vào thành, thấy gì cũng đều mới mẻ.  
Cũng may U Lan Cốc phái Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan theo bồi bên Ung Thánh Hựu, có thể tuỳ thời tuỳ chỗ giúp vị Hựu công tử tôn quý này giải đáp nghi hoặc.  
“Khiến nhị vị chê cười rồi, ta lần đầu tiên xuống núi, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.” Ngay cả mua đồ cũng không biết phải hỏi Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan bên cạnh xem mua thế nào. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thấy có chút ngượng ngùng.  
“Hựu công tử chính là cao nhân xuất thế, có thể giúp công tử giải đáp nghi hoặc chính là vinh hạnh của chúng ta.” Có điều đúng là cái gì cũng đều không biết, bộ dáng cái gì cũng muốn hỏi làm cho Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan càng thêm tin tưởng vững chắc Ung Thánh Hựu là tiên hiệp, bằng không thường nhân sao có thể ngay cả mua đồ cũng không biết được chứ.  
Thật cũng không phải Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mua đồ vật này nọ, người này quả thật không có khái niệm về tiền tài, lúc ở trên núi căn bản không cần dùng đến tiền, khi xuống núi chư vị tiên hiệp đem một đống bạc vụn vàng lá bảo thạch gì gì đó ném cho y, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc vật giá là thế nào, có phải cũng không khác nhiều lắm với Trung Quốc cổ đại hay không.  
Vì thế khi Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tuỳ tuỳ tiện tiện lấy ra một mảnh vàng lá mua một bộ quần áo thiếu chút nữa té xỉu, phiến vàng lá này đừng nói là mua một bộ quần áo, dù cho muốn mua cả cửa hàng này cũng không thành vấn đề.  
“Vàng lá này lại đáng giá như vậy sao a?”  
“Đương nhiên, sản kim lượng của Xích Thổ Đại Địa ít, bảo thạch lại khó tìm, như mảnh vàng lá với độ tinh khiết cực cao trong tay Hựu công tử đây, chính là giá trị một vạn bối*.” Diệp U giải thích.  
(*Bối: tiền xưa, bằng vỏ sò)  
Trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa không trực tiếp dùng vàng bạc lưu thông, mà là sử dụng tiền “Bối”, một mảnh vàng lá giá trị một vạn bối, mà một khối bảo thạch có thể đạt tới mười vạn bối, thậm chí hơn trăm vạn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe cằm thiếu chút nữa rớt xuống đất.  
Này… này… nói như vậy y hiện tại chẳng phải là thiên vạn đại phú ông sao? Chỉ tính riêng vàng lá y đã đầy cả một túi, còn có bảo thạch cũng một gói to, bạc vụn linh tinh cũng không phải số ít.  
Y vốn tưởng rằng vàng bạc bảo thạch trong thế giới này giá trị cũng tương đương ở thế giới trước kia, không nghĩ tới lại trân quý như vậy.  
Có điều vừa mới nghĩ như thế, hoá ra Tiên Hiệp Điện có tiền như vậy a! Đại môn Tiên Hiệp Điện dùng cả một khối ngọc thạch cắt thành a, còn lại lầu gác a, phòng a, không phải là cổ thụ ngàn năm thì cũng là bảo thạch a, ngọc a.  
Mấy cái thứ vàng bạc này tiên hiệp người ta ngại tục khí, trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên dùng làm đồ trang sức bên ngoài ra, căn bản không ai muốn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nuốt ngụm nước miếng, sau khi y hạ sơn mới biết được hoá ra Tiên Hiệp Điện tài giỏi như vậy, có tiền như vậy, khó trách một đám đều ở trên đỉnh núi cao không muốn nhập thế.  
“Nói như vậy, Hựu công tử không có tiền thông dụng của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, phía trước có một tiễn trang, chúng ta có thể đên đó đổi vàng lá thành tiền, như vậy mua đồ cũng sẽ dễ dàng hơn một ít.” Tâm Lan nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan tới tiễn trang, lão bản thấy Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan vào vội vàng chạy ra đón: “Thì ra là khách quý của U Lan Cốc, mời vào mời vào, có chuyện gì cần tại hạ cống hiến chút sức lực nhỏ nhoi cho các vị đây?”  
Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan đưa mắt nhìn về phía bọn họ vừa đứng, lộ ra một người vẫn đi theo bọn họ bị bỏ qua không được chú ý tới – Ung Thánh Hựu : “Một vị bằng hữu của chúng ta muốn đổi tiền.”  
Tiễn trang lão bản hai bên ria như nét phẩy rốt cuộc chú ý tới sự tồn tại của Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn đến người mập mạp bình thường này, lão bản không khỏi nghĩ thầm người nọ đến lúc nào vậy?

~~~~~~~

Chương 24  
Đại ma đầu

“Không biết vị công tử đây muốn dùng vật gì để đổi tiền, vàng bạc châu báu, các loại ngọc thạch, thậm chí binh khí hay thứ gì quý giá tiễn trang chúng ta cũng có thể nhận.” Trong giọng nói của tiễn trang lão bản có chút tự hào, Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan bên cạnh cũng không khỏi lộ ra một cái khinh thường.  
“Ta đổi tiền có hơi nhiều sợ không tiện lấy, các ngươi nơi này có thể dùng cái gì để ta tuỳ thời lấy ra dùng không?” Tuy nói có túi Càn Khôn, nhưng mà muốn nhét một đống tiền vào cũng thật phiền toái, hơn nữa dung lượng của túi Càn Khôn cũng có hạn.  
“Đại khái nếu trên trăm vạn, bổn tiễn trang có thể cung cấp một ngân phiếu định mức, dựa vào ngân phiếu định mức này, ngài có thể lãnh tiền ở các tiễn trang trong Đế Quốc.” Tiễn trang lão bản ha ha cười nói: “Lấy thanh danh Thanh Thạch Giản chúng ta cam đoan, một phân tiền của ngài cũng không thiếu.”  
Hoá ra điếm này là Thanh Thạch Giản mở a, khó trách thấy hai người Diệp U và Tâm Lan sau khi tiến vào đều mặt mày lạnh lùng. Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn tiếp tục đi dạo phố. Không muốn trì hoãn quá lâu trong tiễn trang này.  
“Vậy ngươi đem mấy thứ này đều đổi thành tiền đi.” Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng thoải mái từ trong túi vải lấy ra một túi vàng lá phóng tới trước mặt tiễn trang lão bản, tiễn trang lão bản mở túi ra, trong phút chốc căn phòng tràn ngập kim quang lóng lánh, ánh mắt tiễn trang lão bản gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm túi vàng lá rực rỡ không động đậy.  
“Không đủ trăm vạn sao? Vậy vẫn còn cái này nữa.” Nghĩ rằng tiễn trang lão bản không nói lời nào là bởi vì y đổi tiền không đủ một trăm vạn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại lấy ra hai khối lục bảo thạch.  
Cái này đến ngay cả Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan đều nhịn không được chớp chớp mắt, tiễn trang lão bản không phải bởi vì bảo thạch của Ung Thánh Hựu không đáng tiền mà sửng sốt, trái lại, là bảo thạch này thực sự rất đáng giá.  
“Đủ rồi! Đủ rồi!” Đây là bao nhiêu bút sinh ý a! Tiễn trang lão bản liên tục lau mồ hôi, vội vàng lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn thật kỹ lục bảo thạch trên bàn một phen, ngẩng đầu kinh ngạc nhìn người mập mạp bình thường trước mặt này: “Vị công tử này, thứ tại hạ cả gan hỏi một câu, bảo thạch này là ngài từ nơi nào lấy tới?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cau mày, không trả lời: “Ta có buộc phải trả lời câu hỏi của ngươi không?”  
“Không, không, không! Đương nhiên không cần.” Nhìn người này tuổi còn trẻ, không thể tưởng được lại rất sắc sảo, bên cạnh còn có người của U Lan Cốc hộ vệ, hẳn không phải người thường. Tiễn trang lão bản cung kính nói: “Lục bảo thạch này tên là U Lục, trừ bỏ có tác dụng làm đồ trang sức, nếu thường xuyên đeo còn có thể nâng cao tinh thần, tỉnh não, chính là bảo bối không thường thấy a, nghe nói chỉ trong thâm sơn mới có.”  
Nói xong tiễn trang lão bản ánh mắt phức tạp lại hâm mộ nhìn y, cũng không biết vị có tướng mạo thường thường mập mạp này lấy được từ đâu.  
“Ngươi chỉ cần đổi tiền cho ta là được rồi.” Cái này Ung Thánh Hựu biết, trong túi y trừ bỏ U Lục còn có các loại bảo thạch khác, nhưng tất cả đều kém khối thông linh ngọc bội cất trong ngực y.  
Tiễn trang lão bản không dám trì hoãn, nhanh chóng viết cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoá đơn, một túi vàng lá hai khối bảo thạch, vậy mà giá trị lên tới một ngàn ba trăm vạn bối! Ung Thánh Hựu gửi lại một ngàn vạn, chính mình tuỳ thân mang theo ba trăm vạn, vô cùng cao hứng tiếp tục ra ngoài dạo phố mua đồ.  
Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, tiễn trang lão bản vội vàng chạy vào trong phòng đem chuyện này bẩm báo cho bề trên, người của U Lan Cốc mang theo một tên mập mạp siêu có tiền!  
Tuy rằng Thanh Thạch Giản có kinh doanh khách điếm, nhưng khách điếm xa hoa bốn phái trụ ở Lưu Tinh Thành cũng không phải là sản nghiệp của Thanh Thạch Giản, mà là của Lưu Tinh Thành thành chủ, đồng thời Lưu Tinh Thành thành chủ cũng phụ trách công tác trị an trong lúc bốn phái luận võ, dù sao cũng là ở trong thành của hắn, hắn không muốn mấy đại phái này gặp chuyện phiền toái gì.  
Đã nhiều ngày, người của ba phái khác nối đuôi nhau mà đến, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện một chuyện rất thú vị, lão đại của Đại Tuyết Sơn cùng U Lan Cốc đều là nữ, Thanh Thạch Giản và Thiên Thánh Nham lại là nam nhân, tỷ lệ nam nữ rất cân bằng.  
Từ trên đường trở về, một mình Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lúc đi qua đám người Thiên Thánh Nham đang tới khách điếm, cùng trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy không giống nhau, trước kia hoà thượng Thiên Thánh Nham đều đi bộ mà đến, hơn nữa mỗi người đều mặc tăng y trắng, nhưng hôm nay lại là một đám hắc y hoà thượng nâng một cỗ kiệu màu đen, một luồng tà khí đột nhiên tới gần.  
“Là sư phụ Ma tăng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện.” Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan khẽ nhíu mày, đứng ở xa xa không muốn đến gần.

~~~~~~~

Chương 25  
Đại ma đầu

Còn gì là người xuất gia a, tâm tư được mất nặng như vậy, vì muốn có thể diện trước ba phái kia, Thiên Thánh Nham cư nhiên đến cả Đại ma đầu cũng mời tới, không phải vẫn đều nói cái gì mà phật ma hai phía sao? Hiện tại lại trộn lẫn với nhau.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi khinh thường một phen, có điều ánh mắt như hạt châu vẫn nhìn chằm chằm cỗ kiệu màu đen lộ ra hơi thở quỷ dị kia, lại nhìn hắc y hoà thượng nâng kiệu, có người nào là mặc tăng y bình thường đâu, khấu kết* (nút buộc) trên y phục đều là hắc ngọc chế thành! Liên tưởng đến đám hoà thượng Thiên Thánh Nham trước đây, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thán, ma đầu này thật có tiền a!  
Cỗ kiệu hắc ngọc ngừng lại, người ra ra vào vào khách điếm như đều đạt đến nhận thức chung nhất: tất cả cùng cách xa không muốn tới gần, Ung Thánh Hựu xa xa có thể cảm giác được một luồng khí mát lạnh từ lòng bàn chân truyền lên.  
Ma đầu thật đáng sợ, không biết bộ dáng như thế nào.  
Ngay sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu phải thất vọng rồi, ma đầu từ trong kiệu bước xuống, nhưng trên người chùm một cái áo choàng đen siêu lớn, đừng nói là mặt, ngay đến tay cũng giấu bên trong, người ngoài căn bản nhìn không thấy một đầu ngón tay của Đại ma đầu, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện, hoá ra ma đầu này có tóc a.  
Mái tóc thật dài đen như mực đổ xuống, cơ hồ lẫn với y phục thành một thể.  
Đồ đệ của Đại ma đầu là hoà thượng, nhưng Đại ma đầu lại không phải hoà thượng, thật thú vị, trên giang hồ sẽ không có ai muốn đi trêu chọc tên gia hoả kỳ quái này, cho dù là Thiên Thánh Nham cũng thế, có điều mọi người không ai nghĩ đến Thiên Thánh Nham đi thỉnh Đại ma đầu, mà ma đầu cư nhiên cũng đáp ứng.  
Núp dưới tấm áo choàng đen, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ cỗ kiệu bước xuống, nhưng không lập tức đi vào khách điếm, cước bộ tạm ngừng, chuyển phương hướng, đột nhiên xoay người trực tiếp đi về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Diệp U cùng Tâm Lan muốn tiến lên ngăn lại, nhưng lại phát hiện hai chân mình thế nhưng dù cố động mãi mà vẫn bất động, đúng là hoàn toàn bị khí thế của ma đầu này áp đến không thể nhúc nhích.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng rất muốn chạy đi, tuy nói y đối với ma đầu rất hiếu kỳ, nhưng nếu như bị ma đầu chú ý tới, cũng chẳng phải việc tốt lành gì, hiện tại y chỉ là một tên mập mạp bình thường thôi a, ma đầu này sao lại đi về phía y.  
Nghe Vân Nhiễm nói Đại ma đầu hỉ nộ vô thường, giết người không hề báo trước, Đại ma đầu này không phải là muốn giết mình đi? Nếu trốn không được không bằng nghênh diện thẳng đánh, có nhiều người ở đây như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có thêm chút lá gan.  
Ưỡn ngực Ung Thánh Hựu trơ mắt nhìn hắc y Đại ma đầu đi tới trước mặt mình, những người khác đại khái cũng cũng thấy kì quái giống Ung Thánh Hựu, vì sao Đại ma đầu quỷ dị này lại chú ý tới một người mập mạp diện mạo phổ thông như thế chứ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình như bị người ta nhìn từ trong ra ngoài một lần, cảm giác này giống như y không mặc quần áo khiến người ta cảm thấy có chút lúng túng. Tuy rằng cách Đại ma đầu một tấm áo choàng lớn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có thể cảm giác được đối phương đang đánh giá mình, ma đầu này vì sao lại đột nhiên chú ý đến y?  
“Ngô —— người của Tiên Hiệp Điện sao? Ha ha ha —— thú vị.”  
Lời Đại ma đầu vừa nói ra, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nghe thấy, so với trong trí tưởng tượng của Ung Thánh Hựu thì không giống lắm, y vốn tưởng rằng Đại ma đầu là một lão già khọm, không nghĩ tới thanh âm trầm thấp lại còn rất có từ tính, không giống như một lão nhân a.  
Đợi đến khi Ung Thánh Hựu phản ứng lại, Đại ma đầu đã sớm không còn đứng trước mặt y.  
Tên Đại ma đầu kia sao biết y là người của Tiên Hiệp Điện? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng âm thầm kinh ngạc, lại phát hiện xung quanh có không ít người đang nhìn y, nghĩ đến hẳn là do câu nói ban nãy của Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khiến người khác đều nghĩ y là tiên hiệp.

~~~~~~~

Chương 26  
Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách

Nếu nói trước đây người trong U Lan Cốc còn mấy phần hoài nghi Ung Thánh Hựu có phải tiên hiệp thật hay không, thì từ sau khi Đại ma đầu đi đến trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra một câu kia, sẽ không ai còn dám nghi ngờ thân phận tiên hiệp của Ung Thánh Hựu nữa.  
Nhưng cũng chỉ có một mình Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu được, Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói y là —— người của Tiên Hiệp Điện.  
Ung Thánh Hựu có một loại cảm giác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã hoàn toàn nhìn thấu toàn bộ y, thậm chí nhìn ra y không phải tiên hiệp, chẳng qua chỉ là từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra mà thôi.  
Nhưng tên Đại ma đầu kia làm sao biết mình từ Tiên Hiệp Điện ra chứ?  
Xem ra tên Đại ma đầu đó cũng không muốn giết y, cái này rất tốt, tuy Ung Thánh Hựu có vài hứng thú khó hiểu đối với vị Đại ma đầu nọ, nhưng uy áp trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi khiến y không thở nổi. Gia hoả này thật đáng sợ, về sau vẫn nên cách càng xa càng tốt.  
Cũng may sau khi Đại ma đầu đi vào khách điếm vẫn luôn ở trong phòng không bước ra ngoài, nếu không mọi người thật chẳng biết phải làm sao, có lẽ ngay đến mấy hoà thượng Thiên Thánh Nham cũng không muốn tới gần tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện đó.  
Nhờ phúc của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu với “dung mạo béo mập tầm thường” này bỗng chốc trở thành tiêu điểm của mọi người, mọi người vừa nghe thấy nơi này cư nhiên có người của Tiên Hiệp Điện, một đám đều nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu như nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bất đồng chính là trong mắt thiếu một ít sợ sệt, hơn vài phần kính nể, xem ra thanh danh của tiên hiệp ở dân gian vẫn là không tồi nha!  
Lúc đầu mọi người không ai dám thân cận Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao tiên hiệp đều là người không thích náo nhiệt, nhưng về lâu về dài, bọn họ dần dần phát hiện tiên hiệp vừa mới xuống núi đối với hết thảy mọi thứ trên thế gian đều cảm thấy thực hứng thú, cực kỳ vui vẻ lắng nghe bọn họ nói về sự tình của các môn phái, hơn nữa thái độ của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng coi như ôn hoà, mọi người tức khắc lại sinh thêm vài phần kính nể với y.  
Khách nhân U Lan Cốc mời đến được mọi người để ý, trong lòng đương nhiên cao hứng, có điều mấy phái khác đã có chút đỏ mắt, không biết U Lan Cốc này có được vận may gì, ngay đến cả tiên hiệp cũng mời tới được.  
Thi đấu còn chưa bắt đầu, mà bốn phái đã minh tranh ám đấu, ẩn ẩn có mùi thuốc súng khắp nơi.  
Thiên Thánh Nham trái lại không hề gì, dù sao bọn họ có Đại ma đầu áp trận, Đại Tuyết Sơn cũng chỉ là hơi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều một chút, nhưng Thanh Thạch Giản thì lại có chút không vui lòng.  
Từ năm ngoái tới nay, người Thanh Thạch Giản cùng U Lan Cốc mời đến đều khó phân cao thấp, ai biết năm nay U Lan Cốc lại đột nhiên mời được tiên hiệp, Thanh Thạch Giản bọn họ há có thể bằng lòng làm đá lót đường.  
Lưu Tinh Thành thành chủ, hôm nay tự mình xuất hiện trong khách điếm, đơn giản là vì có một vị khách nhân cực kỳ tôn quý đến đây, mấy đại đương gia của Thanh Thạch Giản cũng đồng thời xuất hiện, không vì lý do gì khác, vị khách nhân tôn quý bọn họ mời đến tới rồi!  
Hoàng tộc cao quý nhất của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, hôm nay Tứ hoàng tử Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cùng lâu chủ Hương Phù Thuý cuối cùng cũng đã xuất hiện tại khách điếm.  
Tứ hoàng tử? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách? Chính là tên vương gia si tình kia?  
Ngồi ở trên lầu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xuống dưới, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách “lớn” hơn y một tuổi, lớn lên trông cũng không tồi, một tên hoàng gia tiểu bạch kiểm bạch bạch tịnh tịnh* ( trắng trắng sạch sạch)  
Đại khái không dự đoán được lại gặp “người quen” ngay tại chỗ này, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên lầu không khỏi nhìn chằm chằm Tứ hoàng tử một lúc, trong trí nhớ vị từng là Tứ hoàng tử, hiện tại là Tĩnh Vương gia này đối xử với Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tệ, coi như là một tên si tình đi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run run, hiện tại y không hứng thú gì đối với loại chuyện này, có điều suy xét đến sự quan tâm từ trước của Tĩnh Vương đối với Ung Thánh Hựu, ấn tượng của y đối với Tĩnh Vương có thể coi như không tồi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 27  
Tiệc rượu

Có lẽ do Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Tĩnh Vương quá lâu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách có chút không thoải mái ngẩng đầu, xem ai có lá gan lớn như vậy dám chằm chằm nhìn đi nhìn lại vào hắn, nhưng đợi đến lúc hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên thì chỉ còn thấy một bóng lưng, cùng với mái tóc dài như vẩy mực tung bay theo gió.  
Một cảm giác quen thuộc kỳ quái lập tức nảy lên trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, không nhịn được lên tiếng hỏi: “Người nọ là ai?”  
Hương lâu chủ cùng đến với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, nên hắn cũng không biết người nọ là ai, sau khi hỏi thử thủ hạ mới biết được đó là tiên hiệp, Hương lâu chủ cũng không khỏi khẽ sửng sốt, trên đường hắn cũng nghe nói U Lan Cốc mời tiên hiệp đến, nhưng vừa rồi hắn lại không hề chú ý tới người nọ, mà là Tứ hoàng tử chú ý tới.  
Hương lâu chủ nói chi tiết cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, thấy trên mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách có nghi ngờ, không khỏi hỏi: “Điện hạ quen biết vị Hựu công tử kia?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lắc lắc đầu, hắn từ trước tới giờ đều chưa từng gặp qua tiên hiệp, chứ đừng nói đến chuyện quen biết, hoá ra vừa rồi người nọ là tiên hiệp, khó trách hắn có loại cảm giác kỳ quái như vậy.  
Hoàng Phủ hoàng tộc cũng không phải muốn mời là có thể mời đến, những người quyền quý trong Hoàng Thành kỳ thật cũng không coi trọng cái gọi là giang hồ, ở trong mắt bọn họ, những người này chẳng qua chỉ là tiểu đả tiểu nháo, hay nói cách khác, người trong hoàng cung khinh thường tham gia mấy chuyện giang hồ đại sự gì gì đó này.  
Có điều Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách có thể xem như là một ngoại lệ, hắn không có lòng dạ tranh đoạt ngôi vị hoàng đế, là hoàng tộc đầu tiên trong lịch sử Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc tham gia võ lâm thịnh thế, có tiếng là vị vương gia nhàn hạ.  
Lần này xuất cung, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách trừ bỏ tham gia Tứ phái luận võ đại hội ra, chủ yếu vẫn là ra ngoài cho khuây khoả, chuyện xảy ra trong Hoàng Thành, cho dù đã qua hai năm, hắn cũng không cách nào quên hẳn được.  
Cái chết của Ung Thánh Hựu hai năm trước, khiến hắn hoàn toàn lạnh thấu tâm can với Hoàng Thành.  
…  
…  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngàn chờ vạn chờ, rốt cuộc cũng đợi được đến ngày Tứ phái luận võ đại hội, ngày mai Tứ phái luận võ đại hội sẽ chính thức khai mạc, hôm nay, trong khách điếm thành chủ thiết yến khoản đãi mọi người, chúng nhân U Lan Cốc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đều tham dự yến hội.  
Chỗ ngồi được an bài vô cùng có ý tứ, bốn vị đứng đầu bốn phái thuỷ hoả bất dung ngồi chung một bàn, đều mang theo một vị khách quý do chính mình mời tới, thêm thành chủ Lưu Tinh Thành, một cái bàn tròn lớn tổng cộng chín người ngồi.  
Lâu chủ Thanh Thạch Giản Hương Phù Thuý cùng Tứ hoàng tử ngồi bên cạnh thành chủ Lưu Tinh Thành, bên kia thành chủ là U Lan Cốc Hồ Điệp Lan cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu là một vị tăng nhân râu bạc trắng, cũng chính là trụ trì Thiên Thánh Nham Minh Tuệ đại sư, bên cạnh Minh Tuệ đại sư là một vị trí trống, cạnh đó là hai siêu cấp đại mỹ nữ của Đại Tuyết Sơn, Đại Tuyết Sơn Thánh Nữ Mạc m, cùng Tây Nam Minh Châu danh xưng Lạc Tuyết.  
Một bàn người này, thật sự quá mức chói sáng, thiếu chút nữa làm mù đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu.  
U Lan Cốc cốc chủ Hồ Điệp Lan hôm nay không đeo châu liêm, mặc dù đã qua tuổi ba mươi, nhưng nhìn qua chỉ như mới đầu hai mươi, trời sinh một cỗ nhu mị, thật sự là một đại mỹ nhân.  
Đại Tuyết Sơn Thánh Nữ Mạc m, nữ tử này có lẽ là ở trong Tuyết Sơn quá lâu, cả người toát ra một cỗ khí băng hàn, tuy rằng bộ dáng băng thanh ngọc khiết, nhưng mà nhìn giống như khối băng khiến người ta không dám thân cận, nghe nói nam nữ trên Đại Tuyết Sơn, cả đời không được phép thành hôn, không vì nguyên nhân gì, chỉ là di huấn của tổ tiên, điều này thật sự khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút tiếc nuối.  
Ngồi bên cạnh Mạc m chính là Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết, vị đại mỹ nhân này thực sự là phải thiên hô vạn hoán mới xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ở đây nhiều ngày thế vậy mà đây mới là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Lạc Tuyết, Lạc Tuyết quả không hổ với danh xưng “Tây Nam Minh Châu”, đôi mắt long lanh, mặc dù cũng giống nữ tử băng thanh ngọc khiết, nhưng không khiến người ta cảm thấy rét đến thấu xương, nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt một cái cũng làm người ta có một loại cảm giác như đâm vào xương cốt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thấy nhiều mỹ nữ như vậy, Lạc Tuyết này đích xác đủ tư cách được xưng là Tây Nam Minh Châu.  
Một bàn tam đại mỹ nữ, đã là nam nhân thì đều nhịn không được mà liếc mắt nhìn một cái.  
Sau vài câu nói chuyện khách sáo, yến hội chính thức bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện tất cả mọi người không biết là cố tình hay vô ý đều không đả động gì với Minh Tuệ đại sư về vị trí trống kia, vị trí trống đó hẳn là khách quý do Thiên Thánh Nham mời đến, trừ bỏ Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì có ai dám ngồi vào đây?  
Có điều Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đến, mỗi người ngồi đây đều khẽ thở phào, nếu để một Đại ma đầu đen xì xì ngồi bên cạnh, mặc cho là ai thì cũng đều không ăn vô.  
Mọi người ngồi đây ăn cái gì cũng là miếng nhỏ miếng nhỏ a, nhất là mấy vị mỹ nữ kia, ăn cơm mà cứ như biểu diễn nghệ thuật, gắp rau vào bát, lấy tay áo dài che miệng, nhẹ nhàng chầm chậm nhai nuốt, mỗi một trình tự đều vui mắt vui tai cứ như đang xem khiêu vũ vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi một bên trong lòng cảm thán làm nữ nhân làm tới được đến mức này thật sự là vĩ đại, một bên không chút khách khí dùng đôi đũa gắp đại áp cua cho vào trong bát nhanh nhanh cắn ăn. Ăn xong đại áp cua lại đến đại tôm hùm, dù sao cũng không có người ăn, không cần lãng phí, cứ để y đến giải quyết là được rồi.  
Mọi người nhìn mà sửng sốt, đặc biệt hai nữ tử Đại Tuyết Sơn, nghe nói vị có tướng mạo mập mạp bình thường này chính là tiên hiệp, các nàng dù thế nào cũng không thể tin tưởng, hiện giờ nhìn thấy tên mập này ăn ngấu ăn nghiến, lại cảm thấy nhìn mà giật mình, trong lòng mặc niệm cả trăm lần: Tên này không phải tiên hiệp! Tên này không phải tiên hiệp!  
“Hựu công tử ăn từ từ, cẩn thận kẻo nghẹn, một bàn thức ăn này nếu không đủ, tại trù phòng vẫn còn nữa.” Mạc m lạnh lùng nói một câu, trong giọng nói mang theo ý ngầm chế giễu, chủ nhân Đại Tuyết Sơn cùng U Lan Cốc đều là nữ, cái này gọi là đồng tính dễ xích mích, Mạc m cùng Hồ Điệp Lan từ trước đến nay vẫn luôn thấy chướng mắt nhau.  
Hồ Điệp Lan tuy rằng cũng cảm thấy vị tiên hiệp này ăn uống thật sự quá mức khó coi, có điều Ung Thánh Hựu là khách quý của nàng, nàng làm sao có thể trơ mắt nhìn khách quý của mình bị người ta sỉ – nhục, sỉ – nhục Ung Thánh Hựu thì chẳng khác nào sỉ nhục nàng a.  
Bữa cơm này vừa mới bắt đầu, mọi người đã bắt đầu âm thầm phân tranh cao thấp.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 28  
Tiệc rượu 2

Ngươi thích nói gì thì nói, dù sao ta cũng không để ý tới ngươi, của ta ta tự ăn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản ngay cả đầu cũng không thèm ngẩng lên, cứ như hoàn toàn không nghe thấy lời Mạc m vừa nói vẫn ăn cơm của y như cũ, Hồ Điệp Lan không nghĩ tới vị tiên hiệp này cư nhiên coi thường đại mỹ nữ như vậy, nhìn thấy trên mặt Mạc m hơi xấu hổ, không khỏi thầm cười trộm trong lòng.  
Nếu nói trong bàn khách nhân này người được hoan nghênh nhất, không ngoài tuấn nam mỹ nữ, thân phận tiên hiệp của Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thực hấp dẫn người ta, nhưng thoạt nhìn dung mạo lại quá bình thường, không giống Tứ hoàng tử Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tuy rằng địa vị cao quý, nhưng thái độ làm người rất khiêm tốn, ngay cả Lạc Tuyết cũng liên tiếp cùng vị hoàng tử trong cơ thể chảy dòng máu cao quý này nói chuyện với nhau.  
Tuy rằng mọi người đều là khách của mỗi phái, là được bốn phái mời đến để nâng cao thể diện, nhưng cũng không phải là người của bốn phái. Trên thực tế mọi người không ai có ân oán gì với nhau, lại càng không muốn cùng bất luận kẻ nào kết hạ ân oán.  
“Nghe đồn tiên hiệp có thể ngự không nhi hành* (đi trên không trung), dù có xa ngàn dặm cũng chỉ cần một ngày là tới, không biết Hựu công tử ngày mai lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong như thế nào, nếu như có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy phong tư tiên hiệp, thì đúng là may mắn của Thiên Hách.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ngồi đối diện với Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói.  
Đi lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong? Ung Thánh Hựu chớp mắt mấy cái, có chút không rõ hỏi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách: “Phiêu Tuyết Phong?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mỉm cười, nếu không nhìn người mà chỉ nghe thanh âm thì còn tưởng vị tiên hiệp này là một mỹ nam tử, có điều vị Hựu công tử dáng vẻ thì ngây thơ đơn thuần nhưng xem ra bản tính thì trái ngược.  
“Đúng vậy, ngày mai đại hội sẽ cử hành trên Phiêu Tuyết Phong ở ngoại thành Lưu Tinh Thành, Phiêu Tuyết Phong tuy rằng không cao như Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, nhưng lại giống Vọng Nguyệt Sơn ở điểm bốn phía đều dốc đứng, như ta vì không biết võ công nên chỉ có thể nhờ Hương lâu chủ mang lên thôi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười nói.  
Bốn phía dốc đứng? Không có đường lên núi? Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi sửng sốt một chút.  
Té ra hàng năm Tứ phái luận võ đại hội vì để không bị bên ngoài quấy nhiễu, đều cử hành trên Phiêu Tuyết Phong bên cạnh Lưu Tinh Thành, nhắc tới, bốn phái này thật đúng là biết làm khổ nhau, hàng năm đều phải lên núi tỷ thí với nhau một trận, đội ngũ các phái đều phải đủ sức lực dùng mọi cách thức để đi lên đỉnh núi.  
Vách núi dựng đứng a! Kia thật sự đúng là vách núi dựng đứng a! Người không biết võ công như Ung Thánh Hựu biết phải lên thế nào đây, mang danh tiên hiệp chung quy không thể nhờ U Lan Cốc cốc chủ đưa y lên ha?  
Trong lòng lo lắng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời bị nghẹn: “Khụ khụ…”  
Lúc này có người ở phía sau nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lên lưng y, một cỗ khí tức ấm áp cách y phục rót vào thân thể y, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức thuận khí, hết nghẹn, cũng không biết là ai có lòng tốt quan tâm đến y vậy, vội vàng nghiêng người nói lời cảm tạ: “Đa tạ đa tạ.”  
Vừa nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu liền thấy trước mắt mình một mảnh tối đen, một mảnh tối đen hoa lệ.  
“Đừng khách khí.”  
Thanh âm hơi hơi trầm thấp tựa hồ mang theo ý cười trêu tức. Ung Thánh Hựu theo tiếng chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, cái lưng vừa nãy còn ấm áp tức khắc lãnh lẽo một mảng, người vừa mới giúp y vỗ lưng chính là… chính là… cư nhiên là đại… Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện!  
Không phải nói là Đại ma đầu này không thích náo nhiệt, nên sẽ không tham dự yến hội sao? Thế sao hắn lại từ trong phòng chạy ra đây, hoà thượng Thiên Thánh Nham, mau mau dẫn Đại ma đầu này trở về đi a, tuỳ tiện thả khách nhân ra chính là sẽ hù chết người ta a!  
Từ từ, Minh Tuệ đại sư ngài đây là muốn đi chỗ nào a? Khách quý của ngài mới đến ngài liền rời đi, đây là chuyện gì a?  
Đại ma đầu các hạ, các hạ sẽ không phải là muốn ngồi cạnh ta đi? Ung Thánh Hựu ta hưởng thụ không nổi a!  
Mắt thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống vị trí vốn của Minh Tuệ đại sư, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tức khắc tuyệt vọng, y cảm thấy áp lực rất lớn, phi thường lớn, siêu cấp lớn!  
Khó trách vừa rồi tất cả mọi người đều không nói câu nào, một đám ngồi nghiêm nghiêm chỉnh chỉnh, như lâm đại địch.

~~~~~~~

Chương 29  
Tiệc rượu 3

Từ khi Đại ma đầu đến, tất cả mọi người đều tỏ ra không được tự nhiên lắm, đặc biệt là người ngồi cực gần Đại ma đầu Đại Tuyết Sơn Thánh Nữ Mạc m, nữ tử một khắc trước còn một thân băng hàn cứng cỏi giờ phút này như bị hắc ám bao phủ lộ ra vẻ bất an, vừa nãy còn khí thế lăng nhân giờ phút này tựa như quả cà chua ném vào màn sương, yểm*(che phủ) rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại không có gì không thoải mái, chẳng qua là cảm thấy sự xuất hiện của Đại ma đầu thật sự có chút ngoài dự đoán, có điều sau khi suy nghĩ cẩn thận, Đại ma đầu thì sao, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại không có khả năng giết y ngay tại nơi này, ngồi ở đây có không ít cao thủ, cho dù Khương Nghĩa Kiện có mạnh nữa, thì cũng không nhất định thắng được nhiều người như vậy, không phải chỉ ăn một bữa cơm thôi sao? Khổ cực như vậy mà làm gì.  
Nghĩ thông suốt Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục tự chiếu cố bản thân, tiếp tục ăn ngấu ăn nghiến, người bên cạnh nhìn thấy không khỏi càng thêm kính nể Ung Thánh Hựu, tiên hiệp quả nhiên là tiên hiệp! Cho dù có đối mặt với Đại ma đầu cũng có thể ăn uống như thường.  
Lạc Tuyết đã có chút ngồi không yên, nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo váy trắng như là muốn đứng dậy, nhưng còn chưa kịp đứng lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên đặt chén trà trong tay lên bàn, phát ra một âm thanh trầm đục, Lạc Tuyết nhất thời cả kinh lại ngồi xuống, vài vị nam tử đang ngồi đều hướng ánh mắt khiển trách về phía Đại ma đầu, Đại ma đầu này cũng không khỏi quá lãnh huyết vô tình đi, đến ngay cả Tây Nam Minh Châu cũng không thể khiến y có chút tình cảm thương tiếc nào.  
“Nghe nói Lạc Tuyết cô nương là một người thổi tiêu giỏi, không biết bản thân Thiên Hách có may mắn được nghe hay không?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đảm nhiệm vai diễn anh hùng, là hoàng tộc tối cao quý của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách từ nhỏ đã được truyền thụ quyền uy hoàng tộc nên cũng không sợ Đại ma đầu, theo hắn thấy, thiên hạ to lớn, đều là dưới tay họ Hoàng Phủ bọn họ.  
Đại ma đầu dù có đáng sợ đến mấy cũng không địch được cả Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.  
Lạc Tuyết vô cùng cảm kích với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, ôn nhu đáp: “Mời.” Một đôi tuấn nam mỹ nữ này xem ra đã nhìn trúng nhau rồi, bầu không khí băng lãnh lập tức vì lời đối thoại của hai người mà có vẻ ấm áp lãng mạn hẳn lên, đáng tiếc lúc này lại có người không thức thời mà phá đám, không phải ai khác, chính là Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Phốc…” Ung Thánh Hựu một miệng trà phun ra, trong đầu tràn đầy hình ảnh tà ác, một người “thổi tiêu” giỏi… một người “thổi tiêu” giỏi… rất tà ác, thật sự là rất tà ác! Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ngươi thật sự là rất có tài! Cư nhiên dám nói loại lời này với Tây Nam Minh Châu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được phì cười, trong đầu lại hiện ra hình ảnh trái khoáy, cười sặc sụa một trận mới phát hiện ra tất cả mọi người đều mang vẻ mặt kỳ quái nhìn y, không biết y một mình đang vui vẻ cái gì.  
“Khụ khụ, thật có lỗi, thật có lỗi, ta đau bụng đi trước, mọi người cứ từ từ ăn.” Cười ngượng hai tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng chạy trốn.  
Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu chạy khỏi, Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên cười khẽ hai tiếng cũng lập tức rời đi, mấy nam nhân đang ngồi sắc mặt không đồng nhất, cũng từ từ hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cười cái gì, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vẻ mặt xấu hổ bất đắc dĩ, Lạc Tuyết thì đã mặt đỏ tai hồng chạy ra ngoài.  
Ngày hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu theo mọi người cùng xuất phát về hướng ngoại thành, không biết có phải bởi vì sự kiện y phun trà ngày hôm qua không, trừ bỏ Thiên Thánh Nham và U Lan Cốc ra, tất cả mọi người cứ chốc chốc lại trừng hai mắt với Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt rõ ràng viết hai chữ ——Hạ - lưu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể gãi gãi mũi tiến vào trong xe ngựa, y cũng không phải cố ý a.  
Haizz, ai bảo y chọc giận Tây Nam Minh Châu làm gì? Giờ thì trở thành kẻ thù chung của toàn bộ nam nhân rồi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 30  
Hắc Long

Bốn phái đến dưới chân Phiêu Tuyết Phong, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn, tâm thán: Thật cao a!  
Phiêu Tuyết Phong tựa như một cây cột cắm trên mặt đất, bốn phía dốc đứng, người bình thường căn bản không thể đi lên.  
Chiếu theo lẽ thường, bắt đầu hẳn là đứng đầu bốn phái cùng khách quý lên trước tiên, sau đó mới đến đệ tử trong phái, vậy năm nay ai lên đầu tiên đây?  
Ba năm nay, người lên đầu tiên lần lượt là U Lan Cốc, Thanh Thạch Giản và Đại Tuyết Sơn, vậy nếu như theo trình tự, thì năm nay hẳn là Thiên Thánh Nham sẽ lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên ngoài trong lòng không khỏi dâng lên kích động, không biết Đại ma đầu sẽ lên Tuyết Phong thế nào a.  
Phải nói trong Tứ phái luận võ đại hội lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hứng thú với Đại ma đầu nhất, Lạc Tuyết tuy rằng là mỹ nữ, nhưng nếu muốn xem mỹ nhân thì chẳng lẽ y không biết tự mình soi gương sao? Về phần Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tôn quý, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có cảm giác mấy.  
Trái lại Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hiện tại ngay cả mặt cũng không lộ ra, vừa thần bí lại có thực lực, không khiến người ta tò mò mới lạ.  
Trụ trì Thiên Thánh Nham Minh Tuệ đại sư dẫn đầu lên, cao tăng thi triển một thân tuyệt thế khinh công, vách núi dựng đứng dưới chân lão cứ như mặt đất bằng phẳng, một bước mười trượng, nháy mắt liền cách xa mọi người, nhìn thôi mà Ung Thánh Hựu hô to thoả nguyện, nếu y có thể tuỳ tiện đi tới đi lui trên vách núi dốc đứng này thì thật tốt.  
Lúc này, Đại ma đầu vẫn ngồi trong hắc ngọc kiệu rốt cuộc cũng động, chiếu theo quy định, bốn phái chỉ có thể mang ba ngoại nhân lên, bởi vậy cho dù Đại ma đầu có tám phó nhân nâng kiệu, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là Đại ma đầu phải tự mình đi lên.  
Vén rèm ra, Đại ma đầu vẫn thuỷ chung một thân áo choàng đen, hơi hơi nâng tay, bàn tay vẫn giấu dưới ống tay áo lộ ra ngoài, tái nhợt đến mức không chút huyết sắc, khớp xương rõ ràng, có một loại lực hấp dẫn đáng sợ khó hiểu.  
Ngón tay thon dài hai ba nét liền vẽ ra một đồ án phức tạp giữa không trung, nhìn thấy đồ án bồng bềnh trong không trung, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhỏ giọng than nhẹ: “Huyễn thú triệu hoán trận!” Ung Thánh Hựu ném cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một ánh mắt phức tạp, huyễn thú triệu hoán trận theo y được biết thì chỉ có người tu tiên mới có thể lĩnh hội.  
Huyễn thú triệu hoán trận, tên như ý nghĩa, là trận pháp dùng để gọi huyễn thú về, huyễn thú là do dã thú điểu cầm trong hiện thực dùng tất cả linh hồn sinh vật luyện thành, sử dụng triệu hoán trận thì có thể tuỳ thời đem huyễn thú được luyện thành gọi ra, nhưng phần lớn huyễn thú do bản thân không có lực công kích, cho nên rất ít người dùng huyễn thú để trợ giúp mình chiến đấu, chủ yếu đều dùng huyễn thú làm toạ kỵ.  
Chẳng lẽ Đại ma đầu này cũng tu tiên? Không, hẳn là tu ma đi…  
Không nghĩ tới Đại ma đầu cũng biết huyễn thú triệu hoán trận, cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện luyện ra huyễn thú gì, có điều huyễn thú của Đại ma đầu dù thế nào thì khẳng định cũng không hề kém cỏi.  
Mọi người sau khi nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khinh hô đều nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tuy rằng bọn họ đã nghe qua về trận pháp này, nhưng đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy.  
Trận pháp đã thành, đột nhiên một tiếng rồng ngâm vang khắp thiên địa, Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa cũng từ mặt đất nhảy dựng lên, đại… Đại ma đầu này chẳng nhẽ đem rồng ra luyện? Rồng trong truyền thuyết? Điều này cũng không khỏi quá đáng sợ đi!  
Một con hắc long từ trong trận bay ra, tiếng rồng ngâm vang vọng thiên địa, khiến ngựa sợ tới mức quỳ rạp gối trên mặt đất, xác thực là long, một con hắc long chân chính a! Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng nghĩ đến trên thế giới này hoá ra thật sự có loại thần thú trong truyền thuyết, mà hiện tại con thần long uy vũ này lại bị một toả liên quấn trên người, trở thành toạ kỵ cho một phàm nhân.  
Tay kéo toả liên, Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng nhảy đứng lên lưng hắc long, liền giống như kỵ mã mà bay lên đỉnh núi, Ung Thánh Hựu hâm mộ đến rối tinh rối mù, y ngay cả ngựa cũng không biết kỵ, người ta thì đã kỵ long, nhân bỉ nhân, khí tử nhân a*!  
(*nhân bỉ nhân khí tử nhân: chỉ loại người hay ganh tỵ với người khác, thấy người ta có cái gì đẹp, cái gì tốt thì đều ghen tức mà không nghĩ xem người ta làm sao mới có được cái đó, là loại người chỉ biết kết quả mà không biết đến quá trình.)

~~~~~~~

Chương 31  
Dạ hội

Hắc Long của Đại ma đầu quả thực quá kinh thế hãi tục, khiến những người đứng ở đây nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ, xem ra khách nhân quá lợi hại cũng không tốt, lập tức sẽ cướp hết sạch nổi bật của diễn viên chính.  
Kế tiếp sau Thiên Thánh Nham lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong là U Lan Cốc, thu được ánh mắt nóng bỏng từ phía U Lan Cốc cốc chủ Hồ Điệp Lan, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy áp lực thật lớn, xếp ngay sau Đại ma đầu không khỏi quá thiệt thòi đi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ không bay, y lại không có pháp lực, muốn lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong chỉ có thể dùng cùng phương pháp giống Đại ma đầu, cưỡi huyễn thú bay lên!  
Không giống Đại ma đầu trực tiếp lấy ngón tay vẽ trận pháp, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ lấy ngón tay chấm chút dược phấn, sau đó lại giống Đại ma đầu hai ba nét vẽ ra một triệu hoán trận, tuy rằng không có hắc long, nhưng một con tiên hạc cũng ổn đi.  
Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu vẽ xong pháp trận, một hồi hạc kêu đầy trời, tiên hạc toàn thân tuyết trắng tràn ngập tiên khí nhẹ nhàng dừng trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, bốn phía không người nào không tỏ ra hâm mộ, có điều đương nhiên là kém sự kinh thế hãi tục của Đại ma đầu vừa nãy hơn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ cái mũi, y cũng không thể trước mặt Đại ma đầu tụt xuống hạ phong, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu y hiện tại chính là đại biểu cho Tiên Hiệp Điện a, đường đường là tiên hiệp sao có thể bại bởi một tên Đại ma đầu ngay đến mặt cũng không dám lộ ra chứ!  
Nói là so thực lực, có điều, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể xuất xảo chiêu thôi.  
Nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên tiên hạc, lúc đang bay giữa không trung, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi Càn Khôn lấy ra một ít phấn huỳnh quang nhẹ nhàng rắc, tiên hạc bạch y huỳnh quang, quả thật vừa thấy đúng là giống tiên nhân hạ thế.  
Tiên hạc tuy rằng không thể so với hắc long, nhưng về mặt xây dựng không khí thì Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thua kém Đại ma đầu.  
Đợi sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tiên hạc lên Phiêu Tuyết Phong, những người còn lại cũng nhanh chóng dùng phương pháp của mình leo lên, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc chính là, y không nghĩ tới Lạc Tuyết cũng ngồi tiên hạc bay lên, không hổ là Tây Nam Minh Châu, ngồi trên lưng tiên hạc phiêu nhiên từ bầu trời hạ xuống, tựa như Cửu Thiên Thần Nữ, thu hút ánh mắt của biết bao nam nhân.  
Ở đây hoàn toàn không có phản ứng đại khái cũng chỉ có Đại ma đầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Tuy nói là luận võ đại hội, nhưng trên thực tế chính là bốn phái luận bàn võ nghệ với nhau mà thôi, hết giờ lập tức ngừng lại, cũng không nhất định phải phân ra thắng bại.  
Trên đỉnh Phiêu Tuyết Phong có một lôi đài thật lớn, bốn phía an bài chỗ ngồi cho bốn phái, sau khi đợi người đến đông đủ, luận võ chính thức bắt đầu, bốn phái chọn ra mười người, thay phiên cùng ba phái khác tiến hành luận võ, người này thất bại thì đến người kia lên, kỳ thật đến cuối cùng cũng là xem phái nào còn lại nhiều người nhất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mà say sưa thú vị, đây còn thích hơn cả xem phim khoa học viễn tưởng, ngay trước mắt y, khoảng cách gần như vậy, các đại cao thủ luận bàn võ nghệ với nhau, phi lên phi xuống, thật sự khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được trào lên kích động.  
Trong thời gian luận võ diễn ra, tất cả mọi người đều phải ở trên Phiêu Tuyết Phong, trên Phiêu Tuyết Phong đều có khách phòng, trước khi bốn phái đi lên đã có người chuyên môn quét dọn sạch sẽ, cung cấp nơi nghỉ ngơi cho các vị.  
Sau khi ngày ngày luận võ đầu tiên kết thúc, U Lan Cốc còn lại bảy người, Đại Tuyết Sơn còn lại tám người, Thanh Thạch Giản còn lại bảy người, Thiên Thánh Nham còn lại tám người, trận đấu càng về sau càng quyết liệt.  
Ban đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu một mình đi ra ngồi trên đỉnh núi ngắm nhìn ánh trăng tròn tròn trên bầu trời, đỉnh núi, trăng tròn, khiến y nhớ tới hai năm ở Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, xuyên qua tới một thế giới khác, trong một mảnh mờ mịt cùng bàng hoàng là Vân Nhiễm kiên nhẫn khuyên bảo mới khiến y an tâm, đến nơi mới rồi thì phải yên tâm mà ở lại, không biết Vân Nhiễm bọn họ hiện tại thế nào rồi.  
“Ngươi có tâm sự?” Một giọng nam trầm thấp vang lên phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, không quay đầu đầu lại: “Ngươi không có sao?”  
Tựa như Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Đại ma đầu cảm thấy rất hứng thú, Đại ma đầu cũng cảm thấy thực hứng thú với Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy rằng Đại ma đầu kỳ thật cũng không đáng sợ như trong truyền thuyết, ít nhất y cho rằng Đại ma đầu hiện tại sẽ không thương tổn y.  
Về phần vì sao Đại ma đầu lại xuất hiện ở chỗ này, vào lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn nghĩ nhiều, giống như chuyện vốn nên phải phát sinh vậy.  
“Không.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời rõ ràng.

~~~~~~~

Chương 32  
Bí mật bỏ đi

“Vậy sao?” Nghe được câu trả lời của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không tin: “Ta không tin trên thế gian này có người không có phiền não, ngươi đang gạt ta.”  
“Ha ha, ngươi rất thú vị.” Nam tử khẽ cười một tiếng, ngồi xếp bằng xuống bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, trong gió đêm, mái tóc đen nhè nhẹ đón gió tung bay.  
“Không phải tiên hiệp, nhưng lại đến từ Tiên Hiệp Điện, chuyện kiểu này ta vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn về phương xa: “Ngươi cứ như đã nhìn thấu ta vậy, trừ bỏ cái này, ngươi còn biết chuyện gì khác về ta nữa?”  
“Dịch dung, vì sao?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên nói.  
“Vậy ngươi vì sao lại dùng áo choàng che kín mình?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi ngược lại, y có lẽ không biết rằng, trên đời này chỉ có mình y dám nói như vậy với Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Đại ma đầu giống như người không có tình cảm, không có hỉ nộ ái ố, đến ngay cả tiếng cười cũng lộ ra đạm mạc, nghe xong câu phản vấn của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn dùng ngữ khí thản nhiên như cũ, chậm rãi nói: “Chán ghét ánh sáng mặt trời.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: “Ta đáp ứng một người.”  
“Quá nhiều ràng buộc, chỉ biết trói buộc lòng người, sẽ không chiếm được tự do, đánh mất chính mình.”  
“Không phải tất cả mọi người đều có thể giống ngươi, vô câu vô thúc.” Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bắt đầu thấy hâm mộ Đại ma đầu này, tuy rằng mọi người đều gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Đại ma đầu, nhưng ít nhất Đại ma đầu này sống được tiêu dao khoái hoạt, vì chính mình mà sống, không vì bất kì ai.  
Vì chính mình mà sống sao? Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi sửng sốt. Đúng vậy y chẳng lẽ không nên vì chính mình mà sống?  
Nhưng một người tại thế gian có rất nhiều ràng buộc, mà những ràng buộc đó đôi khi không phải một loại trói buộc, không phải một loại gánh nặng mà là động lực cuộc sống.  
Mình kiếp trước cũng không có nhiều ràng buộc lắm, tuổi nhỏ đã mất song thân, không có huynh đệ người thân, vì thế sau khi học xong cũng không có ai đốc thúc y tìm việc làm, cũng không có người đòi hỏi y nhất định phải đỗ đại học.  
Y thực tự do, lại khát vọng bị thân tình ràng buộc.  
Không có thân tình, y khát vọng bị tình yêu trói buộc.  
Sau đó, y không có ràng buộc cùng trói buộc, thế nhưng, y lại ngoạn xuyên qua.  
Đột nhiên đủ các loại trói buộc cùng ràng buộc thi nhau chạy tới, y vốn có thể không để ý đến những thứ này, nhưng lại khác hẳn với người thường tự nhảy vào lưới.  
Chỉ có y trải qua cuộc sống cô độc mới tham luyến ràng buộc nơi thế gian hồng trần.  
“Xem ra ngươi đã hiểu được rồi.” Trong lúc nói chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện hạ áo choàng trên người mình xuống.  
Nhìn thấy trước mắt lộ ra diện mạo chân thật của Đại ma đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi ngẩn người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn không giống với tưởng tượng của y chút nào, vốn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải là một lão già cổ quái, nhưng hiện tại thoạt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng là một nam nhân đủ để cho nữ nhân phải ái mộ, một nam nhân rất đẹp.  
Đuôi lông mày hơi hơi hất lên, mang theo một tia cao ngạo cùng yêu dị, một đôi mắt đạm mạc như nhìn thấu cả thế gian, cặp môi mỏng khẽ nhếch, một người thoạt nhìn rất có khí chất, rất đẹp a, khó có thể dùng ngôn ngữ để hình dung nam nhân này.  
Mà khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu đại kinh thất sắc chính là ấn kí hình hoa sen nhàn nhạt trên trán Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập chấn động, ấn kí này hiện ra khiến y không cách nào bảo trì được sự bình tĩnh, thanh âm y có chút run rẩy: “Trên trán của ngươi… là cái gì?”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời câu hỏi của Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ thản nhiên nói: “Ta lấy chân diện mục để gặp ngươi, sao ngươi không thẳng thắn đáp lại?”  
Không cần phải… nguỵ trang nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu từ túi Càn Khôn lấy ra một bình dược mở ra uống, thân thể vốn hơi mập mạp lập tức giống quả bóng xì hơi xẹp xuống, y khôi phục bộ dáng ban đầu.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, lập tức quay đầu nhìn ra phương xa, khoé miệng giương lên một ý cười chứa đầy thâm ý: “Ta nghĩ, ta đã biết vì sao có người muốn ngươi dịch dung.”  
“Đi theo ta, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi hết thảy.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 33  
Bí mật bỏ đi 2

Ngươi đi theo ta.  
Chỉ một câu như vậy y quả thật liền đi theo Đại ma đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là một người có lá gan lớn đến mức mới chỉ gặp mặt vài lần, nói được mấy câu với Đại ma đầu là có thể có tâm tư chơi mấy trò bí mật bỏ đi nguy hiểm kia.  
Nhìn bộ dáng tự cao tự đại của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy rất muốn đứng lên chỉ vào đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói: Cho dù trên trán ngươi có liên hoa ấn ký, cũng không thể chứng minh ngươi biết hết thảy a? Ngươi chính là Đại ma đầu a, vạn nhất ngươi không phải là muốn nói cho ta biết chân tướng mà là muốn giết ta thì sao? Ngươi dựa vào cái gì để ta tin tưởng ngươi a?  
Đương nhiên, những lời này Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nói, ít nhất không dám nói ở trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Y không phải là một đại thiện nhân, sau khi mất đi một lần sinh mệnh y thậm chí càng hiểu được phải quý trọng sinh mệnh, nếu bảo y chết để cứu những người khác, có lẽ sẽ cẩn thận suy xét một phen, sở dĩ không chút do dự đáp ứng yêu cầu của Đại ma đầu, nguyên nhân lớn nhất là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Đại ma đầu sẽ không giết y, vả lại xem ngữ khí của Đại ma đầu lúc ấy, cho dù y không đáp ứng thì đối phương cũng nhất định sẽ bắt y đem đi.  
Huống hồ, y đoán rằng Đại ma đầu có lẽ biết lai lịch ấn ký hình hoa sen trên trán mình, nam nhân thần bí trước mặt này có thể là người duy nhất biết về nó, người duy nhất có thể nói cho y biết, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn mất đi cơ hội duy nhất này, cho dù có chút mạo hiểm.  
Nhìn bóng dáng thẳng thắn phía trước, trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nghĩ ra một ý tưởng kỳ quái, Đại ma đầu liệu có phải là cũng người xuyên qua giống y không? Hay chính Đại ma đầu khiến y xuyên qua tới nơi này?  
Bất luận như thế nào, Đại ma đầu khẳng định biết mọi chuyện —— Ung Thánh Hựu tự an ủi mình.  
Dưới bầu trời đêm, mọi vật đều chìm vào trong màn sương đen dày dặc, ngẩng đầu lên, ánh sao trên trời dường như chỉ cần nhấc tay là có thể dễ dàng hái xuống.  
“Oa ——”  
Hắc long đột nhiên vẫy đuôi bay lên, Ung Thánh Hựu sợ tới mức ôm ghì lấy Đại ma đầu ngồi phía trước, tuy rằng y cưỡi hạc nhiều năm đã không còn sợ cao nữa, nhưng mà còn hơn cả tiên hạc, tốc độ của thần long thật sự là rất nhanh, còn thỉnh thoảng xoay đến xoay đi, cho dù thế này thì thích vô cùng, nhưng mà cũng thực khủng bố a!  
Từ độ cao này mà ngã xuống, không thể không tan xương nát thịt!  
“Ngươi thật lạnh.” Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt lấy Đại ma đầu không chịu buông tay khẽ nhíu mày, trong tình huống bất đắc dĩ y chỉ có thể ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dù sao chỉ cần ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì chắc chắn sẽ không ngã xuống, nhưng là khi vừa tiếp xúc với đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm giác được một trận lạnh lẽo từ cánh tay truyền tới.  
Cách quần áo mà vẫn lạnh như vậy, không khó tưởng tượng trên người Đại ma đầu lạnh như thế nào, thế này vẫn còn là người sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nói xong, nam nhân ngồi ở phía trước lạnh lùng nói: “Buông tay.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng buông tay, ngã xuống không nhất định sẽ chết, nhưng đắc tội Đại ma đầu thì trăm phần trăm là chết, tin đồn về Đại ma đầu này y ít nhiều cũng nghe được một ít, một trong số đó chính là lạt thủ tồi hoa*.  
(*Lạt thủ tồi hoa: không biết nhẹ tay, phá hư cái đẹp)  
Nghe đồn năm đó hoa khôi Thiên Hương Các tự xưng là mỹ mạo vô song, cố ý chọn – dụ dỗ Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kiểu như ngồi lên đùi Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện này, sau đó bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện phế ngay tại chỗ.  
Nữ tử tự xưng mỹ mạo sợ nhất là gì? Không sợ chết, sợ chính là dung nhan già cỗi.  
Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đủ ngoan, hắn không giết người, lại đem mĩ mạo hoa khôi này nháy mắt biến già thêm mấy chục tuổi, hoa khôi không còn, chỉ còn lại một lão thái bà vừa già vừa xấu.  
Từ đó về sau thiên hạ mỹ nhân nghe đến tên Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều biến sắc, ma đầu này không hổ là ma đầu, bất kính thiên, bất lễ địa, chỉ tôn chính mình, ngay đến cả mỹ nhân cũng không chút do dự mà xuống tay, ác! Thật sự quá ác!  
Cũng khó trách ngày đó khi thành chủ Lưu Tinh Thành thiết yến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa xuất hiện, mấy mỹ nữ tức khắc không dám nói chuyện, thầm nghĩ mau chạy trốn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám đắc tội vị Đại ma đầu tính cách nghe đồn khó đoán này, tuy rằng vừa rồi bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm coi như hoà hợp, nhưng ai mà biết ngay sau đó Đại ma đầu có thể trở mặt hay không, theo y thấy Đại ma đầu này muốn làm gì cũng đều có thể a.  
Có điều sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu thu hồi cánh tay ôm lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Đại ma đầu đột nhiên vươn tay túm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, kéo người lên phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức từ phía sau chuyển lên phía trước ngồi, sau lưng là Đại ma đầu có bờ ngực lạnh như băng, như là để phòng ngừa Ung Thánh Hựu bị ngã xuống, một tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện vòng qua ôm lấy eo Ung Thánh Hựu.

~~~~~~~

Chương 34  
Hợp tu 1

Trăng treo lơ lửng giữa trời, ánh sao rớt xuống, màn đêm khôn cùng, một con hắc long chở theo hai người không biết đi về phương nao.  
“Ngươi đang sợ ta?” Đại ma đầu khống chế hắc long thản nhiên nói, thanh âm trước sau như một, không hề bận tâm.  
“Sợ a, ngươi chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong thiên hạ ai không sợ ngươi a?” Ung Thánh Hựu thành thật trả lời, y biết ngay cả Hoàng Phủ thế gia đều có chút kiêng kị Đại ma đầu này, có điều chuyện này cũng không phải chuyện dân gian có thể lưu truyền được, là Vân Nhiễm lúc vô ý lộ ra.  
Nhưng mà một người dù võ công có cao đến đâu, trừ phi có thể huỷ thiên diệt địa, nếu không hoàng tộc Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc khổng lồ sao lại kiêng kị Đại ma đầu này? Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ mãi vẫn không ra, dù sao hoàng tộc vẫn luôn khinh thường những người trong giang hồ.  
“Ta sẽ không giết ngươi.” Thanh âm Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn băng lãnh như cũ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ, sợ vẫn là sợ, nhưng y thật sự không ngăn cản được quan lòng hiếu kì của nhân loại, giờ phút này nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói một câu na ná an ủi như thế, y chỉ có thể thầm than, biện pháp an ủi người của Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực sự cứng ngắc, có điều để cho vị ma vật băng lãnh giết người không chớp mắt này đi an ủi người ta, cũng thật sự là có chút miễn cưỡng.  
Không bao lâu, bọn họ tới một hẻm núi, Hắc long trực tiếp lao xuống huyền nhai, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đến nơi Đại ma đầu cư trụ.  
Trên bầu trời là một vàng trăng sáng tỏ, xa xa non sông tươi đẹp, rực rỡ sắc màu, núi xa nước biếc, hoa tươi tràn ngập, cỏ xanh trải khắp, đom đóm lập loè, có thể nói là lộng lẫy, so với trên đỉnh Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, không thua kém chút nào.  
Bên bờ bích hồ, là tràng tràng phòng ốc xếp san sát cạnh nhau, toàn là dùng trúc mộc ngọc thạch xây lên, hình dáng kỳ lạ tạo hình tuyệt đẹp, cùng núi non sông nước hoà thành một thể, hoàn toàn tự nhiên.  
Không nghĩ tới bên dưới huyền nhai, lại có một động tiên như vậy.  
Phòng ốc nơi này phong cách cổ xưa thanh lịch, trong phòng bài trí đơn giản, cũng không có đồ trang trí hoa lệ nào đặc biệt nổi bật, nhưng chỉ cần người có tâm có thể nhận ra nơi này mỗi một vật phẩm đều có giá trị vô cùng xa xỉ.  
Thư trác, sàng tháp, tiểu y, tuy rằng đơn giản nhưng lại phát huy sự tao nhã thuần khiết lên tới cực điểm, bởi vậy có thể thấy được Đại ma đầu là một nam nhân rất chú trọng đến sinh hoạt.  
Mang theo tâm tư hiếu kì, Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa sổ ra, bởi vì phòng ốc đặt ngay giữa hồ, từ trong phòng có thể nhìn thấy mặt hồ sóng gợn lăn tăn, bóng trăng in hình dưới làn nước như một miếng ngọc bàn, nhiều đốm sáng phiêu phù trên mặt hồ, có thể nói là đẹp không sao tả xiết, khẽ hít một hơi, tức khắc thấy tâm thần nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái.  
Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ khi nào đã cởi bỏ tấm áo choàng đen, mái tóc đen nhánh đổ trên vai, làn da hàng năm không hề tiếp xúc với ánh mặt trời nên tái nhợt, đai ngọc hắc bào, tao nhã đạm mạc, trên trán một đoá sen đen nhàn nhạt tôn lên một cỗ ma mị.  
“Hiện tại ngươi đã có thể nói cho ta biết về chuyện liên hoa ấn kí trên trán ta và ngươi chưa?” Phong cảnh hợp lòng người, khiến cho tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thư sướng lên, tựa vào bên cửa sổ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng bên cạnh hỏi.  
Không trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi đi tới trước mặt nam nhân, nâng tay chạm vào trán Ung Thánh Hựu, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa bông sen nhạt màu trên trán y.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cố nhịn xúc động muốn tránh đi, tuỳ ý để Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem xét ấn ký trên trán mình.  
Bọn họ dựa vào quá gần, tuy lúc vừa rồi cưỡi Hắc long bọn họ cũng dựa gần nhau, nhưng lúc ấy Đại ma đầu ngồi sau lưng y, mà không phải ở trước mặt như bây giờ, y có thể quan sát tỉ mỉ Đại ma đầu này.  
Làn da giống như ánh trăng từ bầu trời đêm rơi xuống, trong oánh bạch lộ ra vẻ băng lãnh, môi trên có chút mỏng, góc cạnh rõ ràng, giống như lưỡi dao sắc bén, mũi rất thẳng, cả người giống như từ một khối ngọc thạch điêu khắc thành, nhưng mà hàn khí trên người quá nặng, nếu không phải lồng ngực Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi có chút phập phồng lên xuống, có lẽ y sẽ cho rằng người này kì thật là một người chết.  
Trên trán là một đoá sen đen, thanh đạm tựa như bức tranh thuỷ mặc, khắc trên khuôn mặt trắng nhợt, sinh ra một cỗ khí tức yêu ma, nam nhân này bộ dáng thật đúng là rất đẹp a…  
Tiếp đó ánh mắt… ngạch… ánh mắt đang nhìn mình.  
Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu coi như không người mà quan sát Đại ma đầu, thì người nọ đã sớm chú ý đến ánh mắt làm càn của Ung Thánh Hựu.

~~~~~~~

Chương 35  
Hợp tu 2

Mặt dày làm bộ như không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ một tiếng, kéo giãn khoảng cách giữa bọn họ, sờ sờ liên hoa ấn ký trên trán mình, hỏi: “Thế nào?”  
“Ngươi làm sao nhận được liên hoa ấn ký?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt hỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời chi tiết, đem chuyện liên hoa ngọc bội nói ra, cùng với chuyện sau khi y rơi xuống huyền nhai thì có được liên hoa ấn ký nhất nhất đều nói hết cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, y biết nếu muốn biết chân tướng, thì một số chỗ quan trọng không thể che giấu, chẳng qua chuyện y xuyên qua thì đã được y lược bỏ bớt đi rồi.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, một bên gật đầu, một bên lẩm nhẩm nói: “Hoá ra là như vậy, hoá ra là như vậy…”  
Hoá ra là như vậy? Cái gì là như vậy, ngươi có nói không a!  
Đáp án tựa hồ ở ngay trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hỏi: “Là cái gì, rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?”  
Sinh sinh tử tử, tử tử sinh sinh, cũng chỉ cách nhau một sợi chỉ.  
Trong tử mà sinh, tự thanh liên mà sinh, không phải tử kiếp, sẽ có sinh cơ.  
Khối ngọc bội kia có lẽ là thần vật nào đó, thế nhưng cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội sống lại mà xuyên qua.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mười sáu tuổi nhảy vào hồ sen hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, nhưng cũng nghênh đón một linh hồn từ thế giới khác trở thành Ung Thánh Hựu trên trán có thêm một liên hoa ấn kí hiện tại.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thực sự kì thật đã bỏ mạng từ hai năm trước, không chỉ linh hồn tiêu tán, kỳ thực ngay cả thân thể cũng chết đi, chính là liên hoa nhập thể, thân thể được nhào nặn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại, là một lữ khách hoàn toàn mới đến từ thế giới khác.  
“Cực thánh chi thể.” Cuối cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu bốn chữ đáp án, thân thể được nhào nặn lại mà Ung Thánh Hựu có được sau đó không còn là thân thể của phàm nhân, mà là cực thánh chi thể.  
Cực thánh chi thể là gì? Là thân thể thuần tuý như hoa sen, có thể sống lâu hơn thường nhân, năng lực khép miệng vết thương cũng nhanh hơn so với thường nhân, bách độc bất xâm nước lửa bất hại, cực vi cực thánh chi thể.  
Nhưng nếu là cực thánh chi thể, vì sao không thể tu hành, ngay cả một chút pháp thuật cũng không có?  
Ung Thánh Hựu thất vọng nói: “Ta tư chất bình thường, cốt cách bình thường, căn bản chẳng khác gì phàm nhân, là người không có thiên tư tập võ hay tu hành, bằng không sao ta ở Tiên Hiệp Điện hai năm vẫn chỉ là một phế nhân a?” Cực thánh chi thể này nghe thì có vẻ thực oai, nhưng mà hình như cũng không có nhiều tác dụng lắm.  
“Chính xác.” Ung Thánh Hựu ăn ngay nói thật, không thể ngờ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không chút khách khí đáp lại.  
Ung Thánh Hựu khó chịu nói: “Trên trán ngươi cũng có liên hoa ấn kí, ngươi chẳng phải cũng là cực thánh chi thể sao?” Đại ma đầu cùng y trên trán đều có liên hoa ấn kí, nhưng đối phương lại có một thân võ công bí hiểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đoán rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện này khẳng định có biện pháp tu luyện nào đó.  
Thân là nam nhân, ai không muốn ngự kiếm thiên hạ, ai không muốn xông pha giang hồ, ai không muốn cùng thiên địa tranh huy giãi bày khí thế hào hùng trong lòng. Nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện có biện pháp dùng thân thể cực thánh tu luyện, vậy nhất định y cũng có thể.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ nhìn thấu phép khích tướng của Ung Thánh Hựu, khoé môi dẫn ra một mạt cười nhạt, nói: “Không, ta tu luyện không phải cực thánh chi thể, mà là cực ma. Cực thánh chi thể tự nhiên có được lực phòng ngự cường đại nhất thế gian, nước lửa bất xâm, đao kiếm bất hại, tựa như một cái khiên cứng rắn nhất thế gian có thể ngăn chặn thương tổn, mà cực ma thì tương phản với cực thánh, có được sức mạnh cường đại nhất.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 36  
Hợp tu 3

Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói rõ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu dù có ngốc cũng hiểu được cực ma và cực thánh mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắc đến.  
Cực ma và cực thánh giống như thanh kiếm sắc bén nhất cùng tấm khiên rắn chắc nhất thiên hạ, một thứ có được lực công kích cường đại nhất, một thứ có được lực phòng ngự cường đại nhất, vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu chính là tấm khiên kia, chẳng trách ở Vọng Nguyệt Sơn hơn hai năm vẫn thường xuyên trên nhảy dưới chạy cũng không chịu chút xíu vết thương nào.  
Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện là một thanh kiếm, có được lực sát thương đáng sợ nhất.  
Nếu để thanh kiếm sắc bén nhất chống lại tấm khiên rắn chắc nhất, kết quả sẽ là gì?  
Lưỡng bại câu thương, hoặc là tấm khiên chưa hoàn thiện bị thanh kiếm sắc bén chém thành mảnh nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu rất biết mình biết người, y biết y tuy rằng có được cái gì mà cực thánh chi thể, nhưng cũng chưa thể mang ưu thế của nó phát huy đến tận cùng.  
Ánh trăng như nước, ánh sáng mông lung mà lại oánh lượng vẩy khắp mặt hồ, phảng phất như một tấm gương, chiếu rọi thiên địa, không biết là hư hay thực.  
Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng tỉnh lại có chút mờ mịt nhìn trời nước một màu bên ngoài cửa sổ, trong đầu vọng lại lời nói của Đại ma đầu với y, muốn tu luyện cực thánh hoặc cực ma chi thể đều cực kỳ khó khăn, ít nhất như Đại ma đầu đã phải ăn không ít khổ, thừa nhận những đau khổ mà thường nhân không thể nhận.  
Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói với y rốt cuộc phải chịu khổ thế nào mới tu luyện được cực ma chi thể, nhưng từ chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy huyền nhai từ tử mà sinh cũng có thể đoán được đau khổ này chính là sẽ muốn mạng người.  
Chịu đựng tất cả những khổ đau mà thường nhân không thể thừa nhận, tu luyện một môn công pháp không biết thực hư trong truyền thuyết, theo Ung Thánh Hựu người như vậy đã không thể xưng là người, phải có ý chí, nghị lực cùng dũng khí kiên định như thế nào mới có thể làm được? Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ở trong lòng âm thầm kính nể Đại ma đầu này.  
Mà hiện tại, Đại ma đầu cũng đang nhìn người có được cực thánh chi thể - Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nóng lòng muốn thử nghiệm, chỉ cần tu luyện cực thánh hay cực ma là có thể có được sức mạnh cường đại như thế, nếu hai người đồng tu thì sao? Có phải sẽ có được sức mạnh của nhau không?  
Không thể không thừa nhận, phương pháp tu luyện của Đại ma đầu thật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu rất động tâm. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không có sự kiên nghị cùng cố chấp như Đại ma đầu, tu luyện môn công pháp người khác chưa từng thử nghiệm, tựa như đi ở bên rìa huyền nhai, hoặc là sinh, hoặc là tử, điều này khiến cho người vừa mới tử mà phục sinh vẫn còn muốn trở lại hồng trần như Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng do dự.  
Còn hơn quyền khuynh thiên hạ, còn hơn có được võ công đứng đầu thế gian, y càng muốn trở về Ung gia thăm phụ mẫu huynh đệ, thú thê, bình bình đạm đạm vô ưu vô lự mà sống cả cuộc đời.  
Đã sống ở cả hai thế giới, có được trí nhớ kiếp trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đã chết một lần tựa hồ cũng có được sự đạm bạc cùng yên tĩnh mà tuổi này chưa nên có, muốn nói khuyết điểm duy nhất của y, thì chính là y còn muốn vì Ung Thánh Hựu đã chết báo thù.  
Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nói với y, thân thể hiện tại này của y là từ trong sen mà đến, sớm không phải thân thể phàm nhân, nhưng trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút băn khoăn, dù sao y cũng tiếp nhận trí nhớ cùng thân phận của người ta.  
Có lẽ, do y đã nghĩ quá đơn giản rồi.  
Cuộc sống làm sao có thể dễ dàng trôi qua như vậy, muốn vì Ung Thánh Hựu báo thù, cũng không biết cừu nhân là ai, có thể nguy hại đến Ung gia hay không, hoàng đế mới đăng cơ có thể gây khó dễ cho Ung gia hay không…  
Suy nghĩ kỹ càng, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát hiện hoá ra ngay cả cuộc sống hy vọng xa vời của y cũng cần có sức mạnh cường đại để chống đỡ.  
Tu luyện thì tu luyện, phương pháp song tu mặc dù có nguy hại thế nào Đại ma đầu cũng không biết, nhưng y cũng không để ý việc mình làm người đầu tiên ăn cà chua a.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 37  
Hợp tu 4 

Uy danh của Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu nổi lên từ mười năm trở lại đây, không ai biết hắn từ đâu đến, chỉ biết hắn là sư phụ Ma Tăng, tuy rằng mới chỉ ngắn ngủi có mười năm, nhưng bởi vì Khương Nghĩa Kiện gây nên vài sự kiện kinh thế hãi tục, tức khắc khiến hắn lấy được uy danh ma đầu này.  
Thứ nhất, mười năm trước Ma Tăng bị vây kín mọi phương, đang đứng giữa ranh giới với cái chết, một người thần bí khoác áo choàng đen xuất hiện, lúc ấy những người tham dự vây bắt tiêu diệt Ma Tăng không người nào còn sống sót, cái tên Khương Nghĩa Kiện sư phụ Ma Tăng chỉ trong một đêm đã vang vọng khắp chín châu;  
Thứ hai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hiểu phong tình, biến hoa khôi Thiên Hương Các xinh đẹp tựa thiên tiên trở nên vừa già lại xấu, từ đó về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện giành được danh hiệu Đại ma đầu;  
Thứ ba, vô số đội ngũ coi hoa khôi là tình nhân trong mộng, hơn nữa độc thủ của Quốc Sắc Thiên Hương Các cùng khởi xướng đồ ma lệnh bao vây Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không một ai trở về, rồi sau đó danh hiệu Đại ma đầu càng thêm vững chắc.  
Nói thì có vẻ đơn giản, nhưng suy ngẫm kỹ càng lại khiến Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run lên, thế lực sau lưng Quốc Sắc Thiên Hương Các y đã nghe qua, đi nhiều người như vậy nhưng không một người sống sót trở về, thực lực của Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi có chút đáng sợ, nhưng từ đó về sau cũng không có ai dám đi trêu chọc nam nhân tính cách quái dị kia nữa.  
Vừa càn quét đồ ăn, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhìn ra cửa sổ, Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay tại bên ngoài, ngồi trên một đài sen đen kỳ quái, nghe người nơi này nói, đài sen kia hình như được gọi là cái gì mà Thập Nhị Phẩm Liên Thai.  
Vỗ vỗ cái bụng hơi phình ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa phòng đi về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nếu cứ tiếp tục ăn uống lại ngủ, thế nào y cũng sẽ biến thành heo mất, Đại ma đầu sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ mà mang y đến đây, dù sao sớm muộn cũng phải biết, không bằng chính mình tự đi hỏi.  
Như là cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu tiến đến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi trên Thập Nhị Phẩm Liên Thai nhẹ nhàng nhảy xuống, trong nháy mắt đã đứng lên cây cầu bằng gỗ bắc ngang hồ, ánh mắt thản nhiên nhìn người nam nhân đang đi tới gần hắn.  
Từ lúc tới đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã không khoác tấm áo choàng kia nữa, bên dưới huyền nhai, cây cối um tùm, u ám yên tĩnh, dường như thật thích hợp khẩu vị của Đại ma đầu.  
Nói ra có vẻ hơi khó tin, Đại ma đầu xuất môn nhất định phải khoắc một cái áo choàng đen lớn, hoá ra chỉ do chán ghét ánh mặt trời mà thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn còn đoán rằng Đại ma đầu có phải giống như quỷ hút máu sợ hãi ánh mắt trời, hay là nếu ở dưới ánh mặt trời sẽ hôi phi yên diệt hay đại loại như thế, không nghĩ tới lại vẻn vẹn chỉ là do chán ghét ánh mặt trời, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy hơi thất vọng.  
“Quyết định rồi?” Hai tay chắp ra phía sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lẳng lặng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm túc gật gật đầu, nói đùa: “Mệnh này của ta liền giao cho ngươi.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện có chút kỳ quái nhìn mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa hồ hiểu được cái gì, mỉm cười nói: “Sẽ không chết, chẳng qua sẽ có một vài tác dụng phụ thôi, nhưng tác dụng phụ này cũng không đến mức muốn mạng cả ta và ngươi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ, lộ ra nụ cười phát ra từ tận đáy lòng, sẽ không chết là tốt rồi.  
“Vậy phải song tu như thế nào a?” Đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới một gian phòng bình thường, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.  
“Hợp thể.”  
“Hợp thể? Hợp như thế nào?”  
“Thoát y phục.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu cởi khấu tử*(nút thắt) trên người mình.  
“A?” Mí mắt Ung Thánh Hựu chớp chớp liên tục. Thấy tiểu long nữ cùng Dương quá luyện võ đều phải đem y phục thoát – sạch sẽ, nhất định là do mặc y phục sẽ ngăn trở tu luyện, cho nên hiện tại mới muốn thoát y, dù sao đều là nam nhân, ngươi có ta cũng có, thẹn thùng cái rắm a! Thoát thì thoát!  
Xoay người, cắn răng một cái, hai ba nhát đem mình thoát sạch banh.  
Sau khi thoát xong, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, thì thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi ngạc nhiên, vẻ mặt thú vị mà nhìn mình, y đích thật là thoát hết sạch một kiện cũng không để lại, nhưng mà Đại ma đầu vẫn còn mặc quần nha.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời túng quẫn, ai oán nói: “Không phải nói thoát hết sao?” Ngụ ý, ngươi như thế nào còn mặc quần.  
Lời nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không sai, hắn là nói thoát y phục, nhưng cũng không có nói thoát quần, ai ngờ đến người này lại thoát hết một kiện cũng không thừa lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố nén ý cười, thản nhiên nói: “Thoát – hết cũng được.”  
Quét mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Ung Thánh Hựu cả người trần truồng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện bổ sung thêm: “Dáng người không tồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cực quẫn, xoay người nhanh chóng cầm lấy quần mặc vào, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, Đại ma đầu này chẳng lẽ là một tên đoạn tụ sao?  
Sau khi thoát y phục, hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi xếp bằng, Đại ma đầu mấy ngày hôm trước còn trùm kín người, hiện tại nửa thân trên xích – loả ngồi đối diện y, không thể không thừa nhận, Đại ma đầu là một anh tuấn nam tử phi thường đẹp mắt, khiến y cũng nhịn không được mà phải ném cho đối phương một ánh mắt, pha trộn phức tạp giữa hâm mộ, ghen tị và oán hận.  
Dáng người Đại ma đầu cũng rất tốt…  
“Kế tiếp phải làm như thế nào?” Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói chuyện, ý đồ phá vỡ bầu không khí hơi xấu hổ này, làm cho mình tự nhiên thêm một chút.  
“Ngưng thần, nhìn vào mắt ta.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu chiếu theo lời nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà làm, trong phút chốc, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình như bị hai đạo xỏ xuyên qua toàn thân, tê dại và khó chịu nói không nên lời, giống như rơi vào một hàng rào điện, không thể đào thoát, mà kế tiếp y phát hiện mình không tài nào động đậy được dù chỉ một chút, hai mắt tức thì bị khoá lại, giống như ngã vào một cái hồ sâu, càng lún càng sâu.  
Mà chuyện kế tiếp xảy ra thiếu chút nữa khiến Ung Thánh Hựu vỡ vụn.  
Trong thiên địa tựa như có một bàn tay vô hình mơn trớn toàn thân y, thậm chí ngay cả một số địa phương không thể mở miệng đều không tránh được loại khẽ vuốt hư hư thực thực khó dò này, cả người rã rời khó chịu, tựa như có ngàn vạn con kiến đồng thời đi qua, theo ánh mắt chăm chú của đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc càng cảm thấy trong miệng khô khát, nhiệt độ thân thể đột nhiên tăng, giống như lọt vào hố lửa.  
Thứ này nó là hợp – thể cái – mịa – gì a?

~~~~~~~

Chương 38  
Hợp tu 5

Trong hư không Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình như rơi vào một hồ sâu đen ngòm vô biên vô tận, toàn thân đều bị nước hồ vây lấy.  
Nước hồ tựa như là thần thức của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, y hoàn toàn không có cách nào giãy ra mà chỉ có thể mặc cho sóng nước quấn quanh toàn thân, từng đợt từng đợt đập vào người mình, tâm thần nhộn nhạo, khó mà kiềm chế, trong biển thần thức cuồn cuộn vô cùng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, y chẳng qua chỉ là một chiếc thuyền nhỏ, tuỳ sóng xô ngã, tuỳ sóng nâng cao, lần lượt bị sóng biển đẩy lên đến đỉnh, lại lần lượt bị đánh vào tận đáy cốc…  
Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại trên người y đã vã đầy mồ hôi, cả người khô nóng, bủn rủn vô lực, thở hồng hộc, mặt đỏ ửng, thậm chí khoé mắt cũng ươn ướt, cảm giác kia, bộ dáng này, hoàn toàn giống như vừa mới tiến hành loại vận động nào đó.  
Nhìn người trước mắt cũng mặt mày hồng hào giống mình, nhưng hơn y ở chỗ không có chật vật như y, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là ngũ vị tạp trần, khó có thể nói rõ.  
“Đây là… chuyện gì xảy ra?” Ung Thánh Hựu chần chờ hỏi.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang theo ánh mắt nghi hoặc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, nghĩ nghĩ như là tìm kiếm đáp án, bình tĩnh nói: “Tác dụng phụ.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì, thầm nghĩ, loại tác dụng phụ kiểu này thật đúng là như là cõng quả núi vậy.  
Bọn họ làm? Bọn họ không làm ——  
Bọn họ không làm? Bọn họ làm ——  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ngẩn người ngoài phòng, tuy rằng y với Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn không có tiếp xúc thân thể, nhưng ở sâu trong nội tâm Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm giác việc hợp thể gì đấy vào ngày đó, bản thân giống như làm một hồi xuân – mộng kịch liệt, hơn nữa là làm cùng một người nam nhân, một Đại ma đầu không biết động tình.  
Không phải hẳn là nên cảm thấy chán ghét sao? Nhưng mà vì sao một chút cũng không bài xích, thậm chí còn không ngừng suy nghĩ trong đầu. Có đôi khi y lại còn có thể nhớ tới sự tình trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trên giường nữa, rất kinh hãi rồi.  
Hít một hơi thật sâu, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định tạm thời không nghĩ đến vấn đề này nữa.  
Ngồi xếp bằng trên mặt đất, Ung Thánh Hựu thử nhắm mắt điều tức, không thể không thừa nhận cái gọi là hợp thể tu luyện của Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang đến cho y thành quả rất lớn, mới một lần thôi mà y cũng đã cảm giác được trong cơ thể có một dòng khí kỳ diệu lưu chuyển khắp toàn thân, tứ chi cốt cách so với trước kia lại càng có biến hoá kỳ lạ.  
Ngực tê dại từng cơn, cảm giác quá sâu sắc, mặc dù vô hình, nhưng so với hữu hình càng có tính đánh sâu, tinh thần trực tiếp kết hợp, toàn bộ dấu vết đều ở trong đầu y.  
Xưa có Trang Chu mộng điệp*, ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không rõ ràng một lần kia cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện suy cho cùng là chân thật, hay là hư ảo, bọn họ rốt cuộc là người, hay là hồ điệp a?  
(*Truyện kể rằng, có lần Trang Chu nằm mộng thấy mình hóa bướm vui vẻ bay lượn, mà không biết mình là Chu nữa, rồi bỗng tỉnh dậy, ngạc nhiên thấy mình là Chu. Không biết phải mình là Chu nằm mộng thấy hóa bướm hay là bướm mộng thấy hóa Chu.)  
Ung Thánh Hựu muốn hỏi thử Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng đối phương vẫn đạm mạc như trước, giống như một chút cũng không quan tâm đến chuyện này, chỉ một lòng tu luyện, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ có thể tự an ủi chính mình, tác dụng phụ mà thôi, không cần lo lắng!  
Sau khi thấy hiệu quả, bọn họ tiến hành lần tu luyện thứ hai, cũng giống lần đầu tiên, trong cả quá trình Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn ngã vào biển thần thức của đối phương, sau khi thanh tỉnh thì toàn thân thoát lực, sợi tóc ẩm ướt dán tại bờ lưng xích – loả cùng trước ngực, hoàn hảo là lần này y còn một tia khí lực chống đỡ thân thể không bị ngã xuống, không như lần trước vừa mở mắt ra không bao lâu đã té xỉu.  
Sau khi tỉnh lại, Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy một tiếng đàn du dương, xuyên qua khung cửa sổ, y thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang đánh đàn cách đó không xa, ánh trăng bao trùm toàn thân nam nhân, phong hoa tuyệt đại, rồi lại có chút lạnh lẽo khó có thể tiếp cận.  
Hoá ra đây là hợp tu, không biết tên Đại ma đầu kia lúc hợp tu có phải cũng có cảm giác kỳ quái như y không, mở tứ chi ra nằm thẳng đơ trên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trần nhà ngẩn người, ông nội nó tác dụng phụ này cũng quá mãnh liệt đi.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 39  
Trần Khôi

Tiên Hiệp Điện chia tu hành thành chín cảnh giới, đồng tử quét dọn là người vừa mới nhập môn được xếp ngoài chín cảnh giới này, tuy rằng biết một ít pháp thuật, nhưng cùng tu tiên giả chân chính cách nhau khá xa, mà Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là một người thường đến đồng tử cũng không bằng.  
Đồng tử có thiên tư sau nhiều năm tu hành phần lớn đều có thể bước vào cảnh giới thứ nhất, từ đó liền có được tư cách trở thành tiên hiệp, từ đây suy ra, đại cảnh giới thứ chín là cảnh giới cao nhất của việc tu tiên, nếu có thể đột phá cảnh giới thứ chín, nghe nói có thể phi thăng thành tiên, có điều tu hành càng về sau càng khó, tiên hiệp trong Tiên Hiệp Điện phần lớn đều quanh quẩn ở cảnh giới thứ bốn và năm, ít người có thể đột phá lên cảnh giới thứ sáu.  
Người tu tiên phần lớn có thể bảo trì được hình dáng thanh niên, Vân Nhiễm chính là một trong số đó, nghe nói Vân Nhiễm đã bước vào cảnh giới thứ tám, là người có thiên tư nhất trong Tiên Hiệp Điện, có thể nói là ngàn năm khó gặp.  
Trải qua hai lần hợp tu, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình thế nhưng đã bước vào cảnh giới thứ nhất, như Vân Nhiễm người có thiên tư cực cao như vậy cũng phải mất ba tháng mới tiến nhập cảnh giới thứ nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu cư nhiên cứ như vậy mà bước vào cảnh giới thứ nhất, nếu như để người trong Tiên Hiệp Điện biết, cằm không rớt xuống tận đất mới là lạ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng trên mặt đất, bảo trì trang nghiêm, từng sợi chân khí oánh bạch quanh quẩn toàn thân, một đầu tóc đen không gió mà tự bay, phiên nhiên, ánh trăng bao trùm lấy toàn thân, giống như thiên thần hạ phàm, thanh dật mà thoát tục.  
Sau khi hợp tu tiến hành bảy lần, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện liên hoa ấn kí trên trán mình càng phát ra oánh nhuận xinh đẹp hơn, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng như y, có điều của đối phương là hắc liên lộ ra chút tà dị.  
Đại pháp hợp tu này quả thật hết sức quỷ dị, cũng quá lợi hại, mới chỉ ngắn ngủi có mấy tháng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từ một phàm nhân bình thường trở thành tiên hiệp tiến vào cảnh giới thứ bốn, người khác cần nhiều năm mới có thể hoàn thành tu hành, mà y thì cư nhiên chỉ trong thời gian ngắn như vậy đã hoàn thành.  
Mà chỗ tốt nhất của thánh ma hợp tu là y có được sức mạnh cùng năng lực phòng ngự khác hẳn với thường nhân, không thể không nói, về phương diện tu luyện Đại ma đầu đích thực là một thiên tài, mà tác dụng phụ tu luyện mang đến, hình như cũng không còn đáng sợ nữa.  
Chậm rãi phun ra một ngụm trọc khí, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên mặt đất đứng dậy, cơn gió khẽ lướt qua, thổi rụng từng phiến lá cây, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay tiếp được một mảnh lá rụng nhẹ nhàng ném đi, chiếc lá như lưỡi dao bay ra ngoài, cây đại thụ giống như được làm từ đậu phụ dễ dàng bị chiếc lá xuyên qua, lá rụng rào rào rơi xuống, đại thụ ầm ầm sụp đổ.  
Đối với thành quả này, Ung Thánh Hựu rất vừa lòng.  
Bỗng nhiên một trận gió lạnh quỷ dị từ phía sau sượt qua, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nghi hoặc xoay người lại, đập vào tầm mắt chính là một nam tử xa lạ mặc một cái áo bào tro, người nọ xuất hiện ở phía sau mình từ khi nào, vậy mà bản thân lại hoàn toàn không phát giác.  
Bản năng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy sợ hãi, nam tử áo bào tro này rất mạnh.  
“Đồ đệ của hắn?” Người mặc áo bào tro nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên xuống dưới, ánh mắt cuối cùng dừng ở trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đến kì cục hơi nhíu mày: “Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở đâu?”  
“Ngươi là ai?” Cảm thấy đối phương cố ý phóng ra uy áp, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng cứng rắn chống đỡ, sống lưng đã bắt đầu toát ra mồ hôi lạnh.  
Người mặc áo bào tro lạnh lùng nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, đối với lời phản vấn của Ung Thánh Hựu hình như có chút bất mãn, nhưng cuối cùng y cũng trả lời nam tử trước mắt này: “Trần Khôi, sư đệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.”  
Trần Khôi lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên xuống dưới, khoé miệng trồi lên một nụ cười khẩy khinh thường: “Hừ, chướng mắt.”  
Một thanh kiếm trúc đột nhiên từ trong tay Trần Khôi vọt ra, tựa như một con rắn lập tức đâm về phía Ung Thánh Hựu…

~~~~~~~

Chương 40  
Sư huynh? Sư đệ?

Hai chân chạm đất đột ngột nhảy lên, vọt sang bên cạnh cách vị trĩ cũ hai trượng, Ung Thánh Hựu chật vật tránh thoát khỏi đòn công kích bất thình lình của Trần Khôi, y không thèm bận tâm gì nữa, mắng: “Ngươi điên rồi à, đầu óc có bệnh thì đi ra chỗ khác đi, không có việc gì sao lại muốn giết ta?” Mặc cho là ai nếu tự dưng bị một người xa lạ công kích cũng sẽ không có tâm tình tốt đẹp gì.  
“Hừ, tên vô năng.” Trong mắt hiện lên mạt tàn khốc, đối với việc nam tử áo trắng này có thể tránh thoát một kiếm của mình, Trần Khôi phi thường không hài lòng, không có hứng thú bồi người này chơi tiếp nữa, Trần Khôi âm thầm đề lực, sát khí vô hình tức khắc như thuỷ triều ùn ùn kéo đến bổ về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Người này… dựa vào cái gì có thể ở cùng một chỗ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện?  
Chỉ bởi vì gương mặt rất đẹp kia thôi sao? Nếu là bởi vì nguyên nhân này, vậy y sẽ hung hăng xé nát khuôn mặt này, xé nát thân thể này…  
“Phanh ——”  
Người mặc áo xám như mũi tên rời cung bay vụt ra ngoài, rồi lại giống như đập vào một bức tường vô hình, toàn bộ sát khí cùng sức lực nháy mắt bị phá tan tành, chân khí vô hình hình thành một bức tường không thể nào xuyên qua, năng lực phòng ngự cường hãn như thế khiến Trần Khôi kinh ngạc, không chờ y kịp phản ứng lại, một mảnh lá rụng xuyên thấu qua bờ vai của y.  
Thân thể bay giữa không trung lấy tư thế hết sức quái dị bắn ngược trở về, như gặp phải một sức mạnh rất lớn, Trần Khôi rơi xuống rừng cây phía sau, máu bắn tung toé.  
Hết thảy điều này chỉ phát sinh trong chớp nhoáng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu sững sờ tại chỗ, vừa mới ra tay đương nhiên không phải y, mà là người không biết khi nào đã xuất hiện bên cạnh y – Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tuy rằng y còn chưa thấy rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra tay như thế nào, nhưng những việc xảy ra trong nháy mắt vừa rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu được bản thân mình trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhỏ yếu ra sao.  
Bất quá cuối cùng không có việc gì, nếu không lấy một kích hết sức vừa rồi của Trần Khôi, chắn chắn y không có khả năng tiếp được, chỉ sợ không chết cũng tàn.  
“Y là sư đệ ngươi?” Đến tận lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu mới tỉnh táo phân tích hết thảy tình hình vừa mới phát sinh, người muốn giết y đúng là sư đệ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Đại ma đầu hoá ra còn có sư đệ, khó trách tính cách khó nắm bắt giống nhau, đều thuộc về thành phần nguy hiểm, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên là nguy hiểm nhất trong đó.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi run rẩy, còn may, y cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải địch nhân.  
“Đi thôi, ăn cơm.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện trái lại trực tiếp xem nhẹ sự tồn tại của Trần Khôi.  
“Từ từ, còn y thì làm sao bây giờ, y không phải là sư đệ của ngươi sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn, Trần Khôi lúc này đã từ bụi cây đứng lên, máu tươi từ bả vai chảy xuôi xuống ngực, gương mặt xinh đẹp hình như đang ẩn nhẫn điều gì, hai mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Sư huynh…” Khẽ cắn răng, giống như không cảm thấy đau đớn trên bả vai, vẻ mặt Trần Khôi lạnh lùng tiến về phía trước nửa bước, ống tay áo của Khương Nghĩa Kiện vung lên, một mảnh lá rụng như mũi tên cắm ngay trước mũi chân Trần Khôi, chỉ cần Trần Khôi còn tiếp tục tiến lên phía trước thêm một bước Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ giết y.  
Nhìn ánh mắt âm trầm của Trần Khôi, rồi lại nhìn ánh mắt không chút biểu tình của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đi theo sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về căn nhà bên hồ, dạng sư huynh nào thì có dạng sư đệ đấy, quan hệ sư huynh sư đệ phức tạp thế này quả nhiên là y không thể lí giải a, y vẫn tránh không nên xen vào là tốt nhất.  
Có điều Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tâm tình tốt đẹp mà cam tâm tình nguyện để người ta giết.  
“Sư đệ ngươi làm gì mà muốn giết ta a, nếu y giết được thì làm sao bây giờ?” Ngồi trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu uống một ngụm trà cam cúc để nhuận nhuận yết hầu.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ nói: “Ta đây sẽ giết y.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa phun trà ra.  
“Y không phải sư đệ ngươi sao?”  
“Thế thì sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu không nói gì.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 41  
Chuyện cũ trước kia

Từ trước tới giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng đàm luận với Ung Thánh Hựu về chuyện sư môn, hiện tại đột nhiên nhảy ra một tên sư đệ kỳ quái, cũng khó trách Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tò mò, y rất hiếu kì, sư môn có thể xuất ra hai đồ đệ kỳ quái như vậy sẽ có bộ dáng như thế nào?  
Sư phụ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện và Trần Khôi chẳng phải sẽ là một tên siêu cấp siêu cấp Đại ma đầu sao? Đáng tiếc, tên siêu cấp siêu cấp Đại ma đầu kia đã chết, bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện giết chết, mà Trần Khôi vì báo thù cho sư phụ mới tới giết Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Nghe ngữ khí bình thản của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy lạnh cả sống lưng, nói thì có vẻ rất đơn giản, chỉ vài câu như vậy, nhưng chuyện thí sư tại thế giới này cũng coi như là chuyện đại nghịch bất đạo rồi.  
Vì sao muốn giết sư phụ a? Bởi vì sư phụ muốn giết hắn, nên hắn giết sư phụ. Lý do của Khương Nghĩa Kiện rất trực tiếp, hắn rất hiếm khi chủ động trêu chọc người, nhưng chỉ cần có người trêu chọc hắn, mặc kệ là ai, giết không tha, cho dù có là sư phụ hay sư huynh đệ đồng môn cũng vậy.  
Trần Khôi vì báo thù mà đến tìm Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tuy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói rõ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đoán được đại khái, Trần Khôi phỏng chừng đã đến đây không chỉ một lần, mỗi một lần đến đều thất bại thảm hại mà về, mang theo một thân thương tích rời đi, sau khi vết thương lành lại đi vào nhà trúc ven hồ dưới huyền nhai.  
Vì sao không giết Trần Khôi? Một lần lại một lần tỉ thí, một lần lại một lần thất bại, một ngày nào đó Trần Khôi sẽ hoàn toàn ngã xuống vĩnh viễn không đứng dậy được, suy nghĩ tỉ mỉ một chút, thật đúng là tàn nhẫn a.  
Từ sau khi thiếu chút nữa bị Trần Khôi một kiếm giết chết, Ung Thánh Hựu phát giác cho dù mình có võ công không tồi, nhưng lại khuyết thiếu kinh nghiệm thực chiến, dưới tình huống vẫn chỉ là một con thái điểu, ngày thường trừ bỏ cùng một chỗ luyện công với Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra còn nhờ đối phương so chiêu cùng, cho dù mỗi lần đều thực thảm, những ít ra cũng tốt hơn trước không ít.  
Mà trong thời gian này, vị sư đệ Trần Khôi kia vẫn như cũ dốc hết sức lực thường xuyên tìm cơ hội ra tay giết Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kết quả không cần nói cũng biết, luôn thất bại mà về, mang theo một thân thương tích.  
Trước đây Trần Khôi với Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã chênh lệch không ít, hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện có được lực phòng ngự tuyệt hảo từ Ung Thánh Hựu, Trần Khôi ở trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thật giống như một hạt bụi nhỏ giữa bầu trời xanh, nhỏ bé mà bất lực.  
Miệng vết thương trên vai đã gần khỏi, thì bụng và chân lại thêm không ít vết thương mới, nhất là miệng vết thương trên chân trái có vẻ cực kì dữ tợn, dưới cái quần bị phá huỷ vết thương có thể nhìn thấy được cả xương đùi. Trốn ở sau bụi cây, Trần Khôi chỉ có thể từ xa nhìn hai thân ảnh bên hồ đang đánh võ luận bàn với nhau, trong đôi mắt mờ mịt biểu lộ sự hâm mộ cùng mất mát, không lâu trước đây, sư huynh y cũng dạy y tập võ như vậy.  
Dưới chân núi bên hồ, trí nhớ xa xăm, hết thảy đều đã trở thành mây khói.  
Buồn bã xoay người, nam tử kéo cái chân bị thương lê từng bước từng bước đi về phía sơn động lân cận, biết rõ cả đời y cũng không theo kịp vị sư huynh đã từng khiến y cho là hào kiệt, nhưng lại không cách nào buông tha, đơn giản vì người nọ là phản đồ phản bội sư môn, là sư huynh mà y từng sùng bái kính ngưỡng.  
Nhà trúc bên hồ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xếp bằng trên mặt đất nhìn ánh trăng phản chiếu trong hồ. Một luồng thanh lãnh khó hiểu lan khắp toàn thân, nhịn không được trầm ngâm nói:  
“Nâng ly xin hỏi trời cao  
Rằng trăng sáng những khi nào  
Ở đâu  
Giữa trời chẳng biết lối vào  
Đêm nay trăng đã được bao năm tròn  
Đã toan theo gió đến thăm  
Những e lầu ngọc lạnh căm lại dừng  
Múa may theo bóng trăng lồng  
Hóa ra trăng có đâu không khác người  
Trăng xoay theo các lâu đài  
Trăng xuyên qua bức màn lay trước thềm  
Trăng soi thao thức triền miên  
Trăng hờn chi ?  
Cứ vô duyên tròn đầy  
Những khi ly biệt ngậm ngùi !  
Thế gian tan hợp buồn vui đã thường  
Thì trăng sáng tối khuyết tròn  
Xưa nay đâu dễ vẹn toàn mà trông  
Xa xôi ngàn dậm cầu mong  
Cho người được mãi theo trăng trường tồn.” *

(Quỳnh Chi phỏng dịch)

Cách đó không xa, trên mặt nam tử toàn thân vận hắc bào lộ ra chút kinh ngạc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không biết mình vừa ngâm một thủ từ nhưng lại khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện sinh ra hiểu lầm, ngày hôm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện gián đoạn việc tu luyện mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu rời khỏi căn nhà ven hồ dưới huyền nhai.

~~~~~~~  
* đây là bài thơ Thuỷ điệu ca đầu của nhà thơ Tô Thức (hay còn gọi Tô Đông Pha) bản dịch thơ copy của Quỳnh Chi  
Đầy đủ:  
明月幾時有，  
把酒問青天。  
不知天上宮闕，  
今夕是何年。  
我欲乘風歸去，  
又恐瓊樓玉宇，  
高處不勝寒。  
起舞弄清影，  
何似在人間。 

轉朱閣，  
低綺戶，  
照無眠。  
不應有恨，  
何事長向別時圓。  
人有悲歡離合，  
月有陰晴圓缺，  
此事古難全。  
但願人長久，  
千里共嬋娟。  
Phiên âm:  
Minh nguyệt kỷ thời hữu ?  
Bả tửu vấn thanh thiên.  
Bất tri thiên thượng cung khuyết,  
Kim tịch thị hà niên.  
Ngã dục thừa phong quy khứ,  
Hựu khủng quỳnh lâu ngọc vũ,  
Cao xứ bất thắng hàn.  
Khởi vũ lộng thanh ảnh,  
Hà tự tại nhân gian. 

Chuyển chu các,  
Đê ỷ hộ,  
Chiếu vô miên.  
Bất ưng hữu hận,  
Hà sự trường hướng biệt thời viên .  
Nhân hữu bi, hoan, ly, hợp,  
Nguyệt hữu âm, tình, viên, khuyết,  
Thử sự cổ nan toàn.  
Đán nguyện nhân trường cửu,  
Thiên lý cộng thiền quyên.

Chương 42  
Khởi hành

Tuy rằng không biết vì sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên đề xuất rời khỏi căn nhà ở huyền nhai đi ra ngoài du ngoạn, nhưng trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy vô cùng vui sướng, Ung Thánh Hựu đề nghị đi Hoàng Thành, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phản đối.  
Ra khỏi huyền nhai, bọn họ ngồi trong một chiếc xe ngựa màu đen đi lên phía Bắc, đã là đi du ngoạn thì không thể kị hạc hay thừa long bay bay tới bay lui trên trời, như vậy sẽ không thấy được phong cảnh dọc theo đường đi, huống hồ càng tới gần Hoàng Thành thì lại càng phải khiêm tốn, Ung Thánh Hựu không tin đường đường trong Hoàng Thành lại không có một đám lão quái vật lợi hại đáng sợ.  
Trong xe ngựa rất rộng rãi thoải mái, tuyệt nhiên không cảm thấy một chút xóc nảy nào, lúc này là đầu hạ, thời tiết đã dần dần nóng lên, trong xe đặt mấy thùng băng nhỏ để hạ nhiệt độ, trong hộp còn đặt một ít thức ăn, đây đều là Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuẩn bị cho Ung Thánh Hựu, ngoài những thứ đó ra còn có một ít thư tịch cùng cờ.  
“Ngươi biết ngâm thi soạn?” Trên đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu một vấn đề.  
Ngâm thi soạn Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên không biết, kiếp trước y là một sinh viên khoa học tự nhiên chính hiệu a, từ nhỏ đã được thầy giáo giáo huấn lí niệm: “Học giỏi toán lý hoá, đi khắp thiên hạ không địch thủ.” Đối với thi từ ca phú từ trước đến nay đều không thông, có điều trí nhớ của y rất tốt, mấy bài thi từ ca phú được học ở trường đều ghi tạc trong đầu.  
Lúc lên đại học vì muốn gây chú ý với bạn học nữ, nên cố ý vào tổ văn học của trường, thật là đem Đường thi Tống từ gánh tận mấy trăm bài, sinh viên nữ của trường Khoa hoạ tự nhiên còn khan hiếm hơn cả kim cương.  
Nghe vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu: “Ta không biết ngâm thi soạn.” Không hiểu tại sao mà đột nhiên Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên hỏi y vấn đề này.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Mấy ngày trước ta nghe thấy ngươi ngâm một bài thơ, rất hay.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe liền rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang nói cái gì, y ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, nói: “Bài thơ kia không phải là của ta, là một do một người tên Tô Thức* viết.”  
(*Tô Thức (Chữ Hán: 苏轼, 8/1/1037–24/8/1101), tự Tử Chiêm, một tự khác là Hòa Trọng, hiệu Đông Pha cư sĩ nên còn gọi là Tô Đông Pha, là nhà văn, nhà thơ nổi tiếng Trung Quốc thời Tống. Ông được mệnh danh là một trong Bát đại gia Đường Tống.)  
“Tô Thức?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhíu nhíu mày, lắc đầu nói: “Người có thể làm ra bài thơ hay như thế, chưa từng nghe qua.” Nói xong lại hồ nghi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hiển nhiên hắn không tin lí do thoái thác này của y.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể than khổ, người thế giới này nào biết đến Đỗ Phủ, Lí Bạch, Tô Thức, cố gắng giải thích thêm cũng chẳng thông, biết suy nghĩa trong lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng chỉ có thể cười khổ trong lòng. Có điều Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên rất có hứng thú với bài thơ kia, dọc đường đi cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hàn huyên không ít, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại bài bình giảng phân tích trong sách giáo khoa, giải thích một chút ý tứ của bài thơ này cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện là người rất chú ý đến sinh hoạt, không nghĩ tới Đại ma đầu này còn rất có nhã hứng, thi từ ca phú, cầm kỳ thư hoạ mọi thứ đều tinh thông, khiến y bội phục sát đất.  
Nếu Đại ma đầu này cả ngày không khoác cái cáo choàng đen thui ấy, cũng đừng lúc nào cũng phát ra cỗ hàn khí khiến người khác không dám tới gần, chỉ sợ một người như vậy vừa đặt chân ra ngoài, nam nhân trong thiên hạ đều phải đứng né sang một bên.  
Vén rèm cửa sổ lên Ung Thánh Hựu ló đầu ra nhìn một cái, trong lòng khe khẽ thở dài, không nghĩ tới vị tiểu sư đệ Trần Khôi kia cũng đi theo bọn họ a, thật không biết nên cảm thán nghị lực của Trần Khôi tiểu sư đệ, hay là cảm thán gút mắt kỳ quái của đôi sư huynh đệ này quá sâu a.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng biết dọc đường Trần Khôi luôn đi theo bọn họ, chẳng qua hắn không thèm để tâm đến Trần Khôi, từ trước đến giờ luôn không đặt đối phương vào mắt, lạnh lùng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút thương cảm cho vị tiểu sư đệ kia.  
Trời xanh bao la, cây cối hàng hàng, xung quanh không một bóng người, vô cùng buồn chán, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa vào xe ngựa, há miệng xướng lên : “Phản bội tình yêu của anh, quay lưng rời bỏ anh, anh cuối cùng biết chân tướng, nước mắt tuôn rơi. Phản bội tình yêu của anh, em gánh theo khoản nợ lương tâm, cho dù có phải trả giá nhiều hơn nữa, cảm tình cũng không thể mua trở lại. Lúc trước là em muốn chia tay, chia tay thì chia tay, hiện tại lại muốn dùng chân ái, lừa anh trở về…”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày: “Đây là ca khúc gì?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại thản nhiên cười: “Nghe hay không?”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhắm mắt, đóng tai, ngồi thiền, không nói lời nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười to, lại tự tiêu khiển tự vui sướng.

~~~~~~~~

Chương 43  
n Đô

n Đô, một toà thành thị phồn hoa nằm ở phía Tây Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, hai bên đường phố lầu cao vun vút, trên đường người đến kẻ đi tấp nập, ngựa xe như nước, đủ loại âm thanh rao hàng không dứt bên tai.  
“Băng đường hồ lô thơm ngon đây, mọi người tới mua một xâu đi!”  
“Tô bì bao tử vừa mới lấy ra khỏi lồng hấp a!”  
“Cá chép hấp, hổ sư toàn tịch, cái gì cũng có, các vị khách quan thỉnh vào bên trong a!”  
Trong thành, một toà tửu lâu xa hoa như chọc thủng bầu trời đặc biệt khiến người khác chú ý, Đây là khách điếm nổi danh nhất ở n Đô – Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm tổng cộng có chín tầng, một tầng lâu một tầng trời, càng lên cao, thân phận của khách nhân càng thêm tôn quý, thức ăn cũng lại càng trân quý hiếm thấy, nghe nói trên tầng thứ chín năm đó đã từng tiếp đãi qua cả hoàng đế, cũng bởi vì như thế, Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm có thể nói là vang danh toàn quốc.  
Hiện tại mùa xuân đã qua, mùa hè đang đến gần, thời tiết nóng bức, nhưng đường phố n Đô lại sầm uất dị thường, Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc xưa nay đều có nếp sống thượng võ, vô luận là nam hay nữ đều lấy việc luyện võ làm quanh vinh, bởi vậy trên đường phố nữ tử võ trang cũng rất nhiều, đế quốc giấu vũ lực hùng hậu trong dân gian trở thành một trụ cột lớn của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, người người đều là binh, thì có ai dám tuỳ tiện động vào Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cơ chứ?  
Trên phố có những người tập võ đến từ các môn phái, một chiếc xe ngựa màu đen đứng ở trước của Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, hai người khoác áo choàng một đen một trắng từ xe ngựa nhảy xuống, người n Đô đã sớm nhìn quen đủ kiểu người trong giang hồ, bởi vậy đối hai người bọn họ cũng chỉ nhìn thoáng qua chứ không tò mò nhiều.  
Hai người này chính là Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bọn họ trực tiếp đi lên lầu thứ bảy, đi đến lầu bảy, muốn lên tiếp nếu không phải là người có thân phận hiển hách, cho dù ngươi có tiền thì cũng không thể đi lên.  
Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm quả không hổ là khách điếm nổi danh nhất trong thành n Đô, khách điếm xây tại ven sông, bên cạnh là dòng sông Ngọc Thuý tựa như một dải đai bằng ngọc, phong cảnh tú lệ, trên sông thuyền hoa thuyền nhỏ tới tới lui lui, giữa sông tản mạn những nụ sen chúm chím đầu hạ, phóng tầm mắt nhìn xa, cực kỳ mĩ lệ di nhân.  
Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm vô cùng lớn, sát đường là tửu lâu dùng để tiếp đãi khách nhân ăn cơm, đi ra phía sau tửu lâu là một lương đình bên hồ nước ven con đường nhỏ vườn cây xanh rờn râm mát, xuyên qua vườn cây chính là nơi khách nhân nghỉ lại.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp ném cho khánh điếm tiểu nhị một khối vàng vụn, điếm tiểu nhị lập tức thỉnh hai người lên lầu bảy, tức khắc đi lo liệu đồ ăn bố trí khách phòng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu biết vàng bạc đá quý của Xích Thổ Đại Địa vô cùng khan hiếm, một khối vàng vụn cũng xem như rất có giá trị, khó trách điếm tiểu nhị vừa rồi nhiệt tình lại thân thiết như vậy, Đại ma đầu quả nhiên rất thú vị, không biết nếu so với mấy lão gia hoả trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn thì sẽ thế nào.  
“Gần tới đấu thú đại hội, người đến n Đô càng ngày càng nhiều, cũng không biết có bao nhiêu người thật tới xem đấu thú, bao nhiêu người vì mỹ nhân mà đến.” Mấy công tử bột ngồi bên cửa sổ trên lầu bảy tuỳ ý liếc mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa mới đi lên.  
“Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết cô nương đến cổ vũ cho đấu thú đại hội n Đô, cho dù chỉ vì mỹ nhân, cũng đáng để đi a.” Một công tử béo với bộ mặt láng bóng lộ ra nụ cười bỉ - ổi.  
“Người thắng đấu thú chẳng những có thể được một viên Thiên Thánh Châu, lại còn được cùng Lạc Tuyết cô nương uống một ly rượu, từng ấy chuyện tốt đẹp, thật là ngàn năm khó gặp a! Ha ha! Nghe đâu lần này còn có cả hoàng tộc tham dự, có thể thấy được mị lực của mỹ nhân lớn cỡ nào.” Mỹ nam tử một thân hoa phục nhấp một ngụm rượu.  
“Lạc Tuyết cô nương phiêu dật thoát tục, giống như cửu thiên thần nữ hạ phàm, danh xưng thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân không phải nàng thì còn ai xứng!” Mấy người này xem ra đều là fan trung thành của Lạc Tuyết, nói đến mĩ nữ thì liền thao thao không ngừng, khen không dứt miệng.  
Không biết nguyên nhân có phải là do đấu thú hội trong miệng mấy người đó nói không, mấy bao sương trên lầu bảy đã không còn, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn cái bàn bên cửa sổ ngồi xuống.  
Đúng lúc này, bàn của công tử béo vừa rồi cùng mấy người ngồi bàn khác bắt đầu khắc khẩu, Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ xem náo nhiệt, có điều nội dung khắc khẩu cư nhiên có liên quan đến y.  
“Thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân chính là Hoàng Thành Ung Thánh Hựu, Lạc Tuyết cô nương cũng chỉ có thể xưng Tây Nam Minh Châu thôi.” Một bàn khác ngồi ba, bốn người nhìn phục sức là biết không phú thì cũng quý.  
“Tên Ung Thánh Hựu kia chết từ đời nảo đời nào rồi, khi còn sống dù diện mạo có đẹp mấy, sau khi chết không phải cũng chỉ là một đống xương khô thôi sao?” Mấy công tử bột phản bác nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ, một người đang sống rành rành, vẫn đang khoẻ khoắn ngồi ở chỗ này như y, sao lại nói y chết, xui! Thực xui! 

~~~~~~~

Chương 44  
Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm

“Một người nam nhân sao có thể đẹp hơn nữ nhân được, vậy chẳng phải thành yêu quái bất nam bất nữ rồi sao?” Mấy công tử bột không cam lòng rớt lại phía sau, cuống quít đánh trả.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ngồi bên nghe mà đầu đầy hắc tuyến, âm thầm mắng: “Mẹ ngươi mới là yêu quái bất nam bất nữ, cả nhà các ngươi đều là yêu quái bất nam bất nữ! Lão – tử là nam tử tinh khiết chính hiệu a!  
“Mấy tên nhà quê, miệng toàn phun mấy lời bẩn thỉu!” Những người giữ gìn Ung Thánh Hựu này rõ ràng là mấy công tử nhà giàu từ Hoàng Thành đến n Đô xem đấu trận. Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ở Hoành Thành, danh hiệu thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân cũng là từ Hoàng Thành truyền ra.  
Lạc Tuyết cô nương tuy rằng là một tuyệt thế mỹ nhân, nhưng người trong Hoàng Thành tâm cao khí ngạo, đương nhiên không chấp nhận được danh hiệu thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân bị người khác đoạt đi, dù cho thanh danh của Ung Thánh Hựu không phải tốt đẹp gì.  
Trong chốc lát, người hai bàn liền bắt đầu động thủ đánh nhau, một bên một cái Lạc Tuyết, một bên một cái Ung Thánh Hựu, thật sự khiến cho thân là đương sự như Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng kì diệu, ở thế giới kia, y là vì mỹ nhân đánh nhau, hiện tại cư nhiên đến phiên người khác vì y mà đánh nhau, một khi đã thích ứng với loại thiết định này, còn rất có cảm giác a!  
Vì thế đương sự không chỉ không xấu hổ chút nào, mà còn vừa ngấu nghiến ăn, vừa nhìn mấy công tử quyền đấm cước đá với nhau, trong lòng thầm reo hò: Đánh mặt hắn! Đá khố hắn! Cắn lỗ tai hắn! Cư nhiên dám nói ta là nhân yêu!  
“Kẻ nào gây rối?” Trên lầu truyền đến tiếng quát sấm rền, khiến cả lầu bảy ong ong chấn động, mấy cậu ấm không đủ công lực tức khắc bị chấn màng tai sinh đau, đánh thẳng vào trái tim, một đám lập tức nhuyễn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu lại phát hiện mình giống như chuyện gì cũng không có, chỉ cảm thấy thanh âm người nọ rất lớn thôi.  
Xem ra hiệu quả của việc hợp tu gì gì kia càng ngày càng rõ ràng, trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là người mù ngực cất mĩ ngọc mà không biết phải làm thế nào cho nó phát quang phát lượng, hiện giờ dưới sự đánh bóng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ánh sáng của khối ngọc này rốt cục cũng đã chói mắt nhân gian.  
Trên lầu một nam tử trẻ tuổi lạnh lùng tuấn mỹ đi xuống, từ trên cao nhìn xuống quan sát mấy gã ăn chơi trác táng ngã sóng soài trên mặt đất: “Cút!” Mấy gã nọ tuy không cam lòng, nhưng biết người trên lầu tuyệt đối không phải người bọn hắn có thể trêu vào, chật vật từ trên mặt đất đứng lên cuống quít chạy xuống.  
Nam tử lạnh lùng vẫn chưa rời đi, mà nhìn người ngồi bên chiếc gần bên cửa sổ vẫn ngồi ăn lấy ăn để như cũ, hai người mảy may không chịu chút ảnh hưởng nào, chính xác mà nói, chỉ có một mình Ung Thánh Hựu là thao thiết mĩ thực.  
(*thao thiết: ngày xưa dùng làm tiếng riêng để gọi những kẻ tham ăn tham uống)  
Tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích ăn cơm bên ngoài, nhưng không biết sao vẫn bồi bên Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Thanh âm nam tử lạnh lùng nhu hoà hơn vừa rồi một chút, nhưng vẫn mang theo một tia cao ngạo cùng cảnh cáo như cũ: “Dám ở Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm gây rối, thì phải có chuẩn bị đầu sẽ lìa.”  
Lúc trước hắn đang ở trên lầu cùng mấy vị hảo hữu uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm, lại nghe thấy bên dưới hỗn loạn, thấy hai người ngoài nên tiện thể cảnh cáo một chút, lúc Kim Thiếu đang định rời đi, lại nghe thấy nam tử khoác áo bào trắng lên tiếng đáp trả lại hắn.  
“Vậy sao ngươi không gỡ đầu mấy gia hoả đó xuống, nói lời này với chúng ta làm gì?” Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng qua là cảm thấy buồn cười, người nọ rõ ràng là không dám lấy mạng đám công tử kia, hiện tại mọi người đi rồi, mới lấy hai ngoại nhân như y cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra đùa giỡn uy phong.  
Từ tiếng quát của nam tử vừa rồi có thể thấy, nam tử cũng là người có võ công không tầm thường, đương nhiên người có năng lực ăn cơm ở lầu thứ tám Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm chắc chắn có thế lực không nhỏ ở trong n Đô thành.  
Nếu Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một mình một người, y đương nhiên càng khiêm tốn càng tốt, nhưng hôm nay bên người còn có thêm Đại ma đầu, y sợ gì? Cho dù có là tên cẩu thí hoàng đế kia đến đây y cũng không sợ!  
Cái gọi là cáo mượn oai hùm, ý tứ đại khái chính là như vậy đây.

~~~~~~~

Chương 45  
Sư nương

Kim Thiếu khẽ nhướn mày, người này mồm miệng thật xảo quyệt, cư nhiên dám giáp mặt đáp trả hắn.  
“Các hạ là?” Ở n Đô, hắn chưa bao giờ gặp qua người nào trang phục một đen một trắng thế kia, trước khi biết rõ lai lịch, hắn tuyệt đối không tuỳ tiện gây chuyện.  
Cho dù, ở n Đô còn chưa có người có thể khiến Kim Thiếu hắn sợ.  
Tuy hắn còn trẻ, nhưng làm việc so với bạn cùng trang lứa vẫn suy nghĩ cặn kẽ hơn vài phần.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện toàn thân đen xì bên cạnh, Đại ma đầu giống như cái gì cũng chưa phát sinh tiếp tục sự nghiệp uống trà của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cười trả lời: “Ngươi là ai? Trước khi hỏi tính danh người khác, các hạ chẳng nhẽ không phải nên báo tên ra trước hay sao?”  
Người này thật cuồng vọng, trong mắt Kim Thiếu đã có giấu hiệu muốn phát hoả, đúng lúc này dưới lầu chạy lên một tiểu hoà thượng tầm bốn, năm tuổi, cái đầu tròn tròn, mặc tăng bào màu đen, âm thanh trẻ con hành lễ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đứng dậy nói: “A di đà phật*, sư phụ ngài tìm cho yêm một sư nương sao?”  
Tiểu hoà thượng tròn tròn, bộ dáng như còn chưa cai sữa, chân tay tí xíu chạy tới bàn của Ung Thánh Hựu bọn họ, cực kỳ vất vả bò lên cái ghế cao xấp xỉ hắn, vươn tay muốn lấy miếng thịt trên bàn ăn, vừa đút vào miệng, vừa tò mò nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, âm thanh trẻ con lại nói: “Sư nương người có sữa không, yêm muốn uống sữa.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu một miệng trà phun hết ra, hoà thượng này từ đâu tới, tuổi còn nhỏ mà ăn thịt uống rượu như đúng rồi, cư nhiên lại còn dám gọi y là cái gì mà sư nương, còn đòi uống sữa, y là một nam nhân, có cái quỷ gì sữa a!  
“Đại ma đầu, tiểu đông tây này là đồ đệ của ngươi?” Nhìn tiểu hoà thượng trước mặt suýt leo hẳn lên bàn, điên cuồng nhét thịt vào miệng, cằm của Ung Thánh Hựu đã sắp rớt cả xuống đất, tuy rằng một thân tăng bào đen thui này đích thật là phong cách của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có điều tiểu hoà thượng này cũng còn quá nhỏ đi, hơn nữa sức ăn thật tốt.  
Tiểu hoà thượng chớp chớp đôi mắt to sáng ngời, có khuôn có dạng hướng Ung Thánh Hựu khom người: “A di đà phật, hồi sư nương, tiểu tăng không phải tiểu đông tây, là đồ đệ của Đại ma đầu sư phụ, người khác đều gọi yêm là Ma Tăng.” Nói xong lại tiếp tục ráng sức ăn, rào rào lập tức nuốt hết đống thịt trong bát.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mà hai mắt đăm đăm, tiểu đông tây này cư nhiên lại là Ma Tăng? Ma Tăng lừng lẫy nổi danh trong chốn giang hồ cư nhiên là một tiểu hoà thượng?  
“Tiểu hoà thượng, yêm không phải sư nương ngươi, yêm là nam nhân.” Thật đúng là sư phụ thế nào thì có đồ nhi như vậy, người trước so với người sau càng kì quái hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là có chút khó tin, tiểu tử trước mắt kia cư nhiên là hạng người giết người không chớp mắt, rõ ràng thoạt nhìn đáng yêu như vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong lòng đoán xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện là như thế nào mà có thể đem một tiểu hài tử thiên chân vô tà giáo dục thành một tên tiểu ma đầu, khiến người ta phẫn nộ, tàn phá hoa hoa thảo thảo tương lai quốc gia a!  
“A di đà phật, yêm biết, sư nương đang thẹn thùng.” Nói xong tiểu hoà thượng trực tiếp bò hẳn lên bàn, ngồi trên mặt bàn dồn sức mà ăn.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhanh nói cho đồ đệ ngươi, ta không phải sư nương nó.” Cứ một câu lại một câu sư nương, bị gọi đến gọi đi như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự cảm thấy cả người nổi da gà. Thế nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại một câu cũng không nói, hoàn toàn cứ ngồi nhìn trò cười của y, quả thật là đáng giận đến cực điểm.  
“Sư nương, có phải người chưa ăn no hay không? Tiểu tăng cũng vậy.” Trong nháy mắt một bàn đồ ăn cư nhiên đều bị tiểu hoà thượng này càn quét hết sạch.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ném cho hắn một cái nhìn khinh thường, tiểu hoà thượng rõ ràng tham ăn lại còn hỏi có phải y chưa ăn no hay không, đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục kêu một bàn đồ ăn, điếm tiểu nhị đã một lần nữa mang lên một bàn mĩ vị, hơn nữa so với bàn đồ ăn bọn y vừa ăn ban nãy thì càng phong phú tinh mỹ hơn.  
“Chúng ta không gọi những thứ này.” Ung Thánh Hựu có chút kỳ quái.  
“Hồi khách quan, đây là Kim Thiếu lầu tám mời, ngài từ từ dùng.” Điếm tiểu nhị lui xuống.  
Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc, gia hỏa vênh váo tự đắc vừa mới kia đi đâu rồi?  
Lầu tám, nam tử lạnh lùng vừa mới từ lầu bảy đi lên trên mặt lộ ra một vẻ kinh dị, vội vội vàng vàng trở về bao sương trên lầu tám, mở cửa ra, bên trong ngồi sáu, bảy người, trong đó có một nam tử khôi ngô tóc đỏ thấy hắn, vỗ đùi cười nói: “Kim Thiếu, lầu bảy là người nào, mà lại doạ ngươi thành bộ dáng này.”  
“Hỏa huynh, ngươi có biết ta nhìn thấy ai không?” Kim Thiếu trở lại bàn tiệc, uống một ngụm rượu áp chế kích động trong lòng.  
“Kim Thiếu, ngươi đừng dài dòng, mau nói cho chúng ta biết.” Nữ tử tóc đỏ trẻ tuổi ngồi cạnh nam tử tóc đỏ hắc hắc cười nói.  
“Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện!”

~~~~~~~

Chương 46  
n Đô tam gia

n Đô có tam đại gia tộc là Kim gia, Hoả gia, cùng với n Đô thành chủ Cung gia, Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm chính là một trong những sản nghiệp của Kim gia.  
Ngồi trong bao sương lầu tám đều là người trong tam đại gia tộc, Kim Thiếu lạnh lùng cao ngạo và tỷ tỷ Kim Ngọc Châu, Hoả Vân Thiên khôi ngô khí phách và muội muội Hoả Vân Vũ, cùng với Cung gia Tam công tử Cung Tiêu Tiêu, ngoài ra còn có hai vị nữ tử cực kì xinh đẹp đến bồi rượu.  
Mọi người vừa mới nghe Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cư nhiên xuất hiện ở n Đô, đều không khỏi chấn động.  
“Kim Thiếu, ngươi xác định ngồi ở lầu bảy chính là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện?” Tuy rằng bọn họ đều đã nghe về Đại ma đầu này, nhưng mà tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng thấy qua, Cung Tiêu Tiêu không phải hoài nghi Kim Thiếu, mà là Đại ma đầu mỗi lần xuất hiện trong chốn giang hồ sẽ lại nhấc lên không ít phong ba, xác suất gặp được Đại ma đầu quả thực quá nhỏ.  
“Ban đầu ta cũng không xác định, thiếu chút nữa liền mạo phạm ma đầu kia, cũng may lúc đó Ma Tăng xuất hiện, luôn mồm gọi hắc y nhân kia là sư phụ, không sai được! Tuy ta chưa từng thấy Đại ma đầu, nhưng mà cũng biết sư phụ Ma Tăng chỉ có một người!” Kim Thiếu tiếp tục nói: “Thân khoác áo choàng đen, đích thật là Đại ma đầu không thể nghi ngờ!”  
“Thầy trò Đại ma đầu cư nhiên cùng xuất hiện ở n Đô, chẳng lẽ bọn họ cũng đến đây vì đấu thú đại hội?” Trong mắt Hoả Vân Thiên lấp lánh thần sắc kích động, “Trái lại ta rất muốn nhìn thấy Đại ma đầu này một lần!”  
“Đấu thú đại hội cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên cử hành, ta thấy Đại ma đầu này nói không chừng là vì Tây Nam Minh Châu, tuy rằng trước kia hắn từng lạt thủ tồi hoa huỷ đi hoa khôi Thiên Hương Các, nhưng dù sao cũng là một người nam nhân a!” Tỷ tỷ Kim Thiếu Kim Ngọc Châu che miệng cười khẽ, thật muốn coi thử nam nhân nhẫn tâm trong truyền thuyết kia có bộ dáng như thế nào.  
Kim Thiếu lắc lắc đầu, có chút thần bí thấp giọng nói: “Các ngươi không biết lần này Đại ma đầu xuất hiện bên cạnh còn có thêm một nam tử thân khoác áo choàng trắng, Ma Tăng luôn miệng gọi nam tử kia là sư nương.”  
Mấy người ngồi đó nhìn nhau một hồi, trên mặt không khỏi lộ ra vẻ kinh ngạc.  
“Khó trách Đại ma đầu lại nhẫn tâm với nữ nhân như vậy, hoá ra chính là chuộng cái kia a!” Hoả Vân Vũ là người đầu tiên kinh ngạc lên tiếng, trong lời nói hàm chứa ý cười trong trẻo, cũng có chút khinh thường mấy người kiêng kị Đại ma đầu như thế, nhân vật trong giang hồ có lợi hại đến đâu chung quy cũng chỉ là một con người, làm sao có thể địch nổi thiên quân vạn mã của quốc gia.  
“Không phải chỉ là một Đại ma đầu thôi sao, sao Kim Thiếu ngươi lại sợ thành bộ dáng như vậy.” Hoả Vân Thiên cùng muội muội giống nhau đều cảm thấy có phần không cho là đúng, cao thủ trong giang hồ rất nhiều, nhưng mà cao thủ thì cũng phải ăn uống lạp tát*(bài tiết), cũng muốn tên tuổi vang danh, mà triều đình chắc chắn có thể mang đến cho cao thủ không ít danh lợi khiến họ không thể cự tuyệt.”  
Cung Tiêu Tiêu vẫn trầm mặc lộ ra một ý cười nhợt nhạt, không nói chen vào.  
Trong đàn con em quý tộc này địa vị của Cung Tiêu Tiêu là cao nhất, Kim gia cùng Hoả gia ẩn ẩn cũng theo thái độ của Cung Tiêu Tiêu cầm đầu, tay cầm một cây chiết phiến, thành chủ Cung Tiêu Tiêu thanh tú tuấn lãng nếm qua chén rượu, chỉ ngồi nhìn mấy hảo hữu tranh luận không ngớt.  
Đại ma đầu lợi hại thế nào, hắn đã mơ hồ nghe qua một ít, những người trước mắt này có lẽ không cho là đúng, nhưng hắn lại rõ ràng một chỗ yếu hại trong đó, Đại ma đầu rất ít xuất hiện trong giang hồ, vừa xuất hiện liền sẽ dấy lên một trận tinh phong huyết vũ.  
Hiện giờ Đại ma đầu xuất hiện ở n Đô, bên người còn thêm một nam tử thần bí, thật sự không thể khiến cho người ta không miên man bất định.  
Mặc kệ thế nào mấy người vẫn quyết định đi xuống lầu nhìn thử xem, có điều khi bọn hắn xuống lầu bảy, đám người Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm rời đi, rồi sau đó biết được đám người Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã quanh minh chính đại trụ tại Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, mọi người mặc dù tò mò, nhưng lại gặp trở ngại vì trước khi vào viện Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng cảnh cáo không cho bất luận kẻ nào tiếp cận, bọn họ cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời từ bỏ, ma đầu kia suy cho cùng cũng không thể ở lì mãi trong viện được a.

~~~~~~~

Chương 47  
Tiểu thối miêu

Dãy Phong Ung - một trong hai dãy núi lớn của Xích Thổ Đại Địa là tấm tựa của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.  
Trong dãy Phong Ung có không ít hung cầm mãnh thú, trong đó cũng có rất nhiều loài mà Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng nghe qua, trong cơ thể của những hung cầm mãnh thú này đều chảy huyết mạch từ thời thượng cổ, từ khi ra đời đã có được sức tấn công cường đại, hơn nữa bọn chúng cũng giống như yêu quái biết tu luyện, nghe nói nếu tu luyện đến cuối cùng chúng nó không chỉ có thể miệng nói tiếng người, mà còn có thể hoá thân thành hình người, thậm chí phi thăng tiến vào tiên giới.  
Nhân loại dựa theo thực lực của hung cầm mãnh thú mà phân chia cấp bậc, cấp thấp nhất là hung cầm cấp một, từ đây suy ra, cấp cao nhất chính là hung cầm cấp chín, hung cầm cấp chín đã có thể có khả năng nói tiếng người, người bình thường khó có thể chống lại được uy lực của nó, mà thường thường hung cầm càng cao cấp, pháp lực của chúng liền càng cường đại hơn.  
Hung cầm mà đột phá cấp chín được xưng là yêu thú, đã có thể hoá thân thành người, có được pháp lực cường đại, nếu tiếp tục tu hành thêm nghìn hay trăm năm nữa, cũng không phải không có khả năng thành tiên.  
Cũng giống như Bạch xà Bạch Tố Trinh, tới một mức độ nhất định là có thể lột da thành người, cuối cùng phi thăng thành tiên.  
Hạng mục tiêu khiển lớn nhất trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc chính là đấu hung cầm, Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng xem đá gà, đấu cẩu, chọi trâu, không nghĩ tới đi tới thế giới khác lại có thế chứng kiến đấu thú, xem ra vô luận là ở thế giới nào mọi người cũng đều thích tiết mục giải trí tương tự nhau.  
“Đấu thú hội, hình như rất thú vị a, cái viên Thiên Thánh Châu kia có phải là thứ tốt không?” Đoàn người Ung Thánh Hựu trụ tại Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, dưới uy danh của Đại ma đầu, Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm đặc biệt an bài cho bọn họ một gian biệt viện đơn độc.  
“Nghe đồn Thiên Thánh Châu là do hạt của sen thánh hoá thành, nếu đeo thường xuyên có thể giúp thần thanh khí sảng, đối với người bình thường mà nói chẳng qua chỉ là một hạt châu xinh đẹp mang theo thánh danh trong người mà thôi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, nhìn mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Có điều đối với ngươi mà nói, là một lựa chọn trong tồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc, chớp chớp mắt nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Đối với ta mà nói còn có công dụng đặc thù gì sao?”  
“Ngươi vốn là sen thánh biến thành, hạt sen thánh có thể khiến người khởi tử hồi sinh, nhưng lợi ích này chỉ có hữu dụng với người có cực thánh chi thể thôi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
Có thể khởi tử hồi sinh? Kia chẳng phải là sẽ hơn một cái bùa hộ mệnh sao? Đồ vật tốt như vậy nhất định phải lấy được a! Ung Thánh Hựu lại hắc hắc cười với Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Khương Nghĩa Kiện lão đại, cho con hắc long kia của ngươi đi tham gia đấu thú trận đi, đã tới n Đô, chúng ta sao có thể bỏ qua cho trận đấu truyền thống như vậy.”  
Khoé miệng nhếch lên một ý cười thản nhiên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi bên cạnh bàn, Ung Thánh Hựu vội chạy qua rót một ly trà cho hắn, ân cần đến cực điểm.  
“Thiên Thánh Châu đối với ngươi mà nói đích thật là vật tốt, đi coi thử đấu thú trận của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cũng không tồi, nhưng cũng không đáng để thả hắc long ra, trước đó không lâu ta quơ được một con thú nhỏ rất thú vị, nhân cơ hội này có thể xem xem năng lực của con thú nhỏ này ra sao.”  
“Thú nhỏ?” Ung Thánh Hựu không nhớ rõ khi nào thì Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng bắt được thú nhỏ a.  
Ống tay áo dài vung lên, trên bàn liền thêm một con mèo con đen tuyền, mèo con nhe răng trợn mắt phát ra một tiếng gầm nhẹ phẫn nộ, đôi mắt huyết hồng như hai khoả ru-bi.  
“Tiểu thối miêu?” Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh, y liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra con mèo con trên bàn, đây không phải con tiểu tặc miêu mấy tháng trước theo y từ Vọng Nguyệt Sơn xuống sao? Sau đó lúc đến Lưu Tinh Thành mèo con đột nhiên cắn y một ngụm rồi chạy mất, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên bị Đại ma đầu bắt được.  
Đáng đời! Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm.

~~~~~~~

Chương 48  
Duyên cục shit

“Con mèo này có gì đặc biệt ư?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.  
“Mèo?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cười hai tiếng, nhìn sang con tiểu mèo nào đó còn đang giương cung bạt kiếm.  
Mèo con sau khi nghe thấy tiếng của Ung Thánh Hựu quay lại, hai mắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu, sao hắn lại gặp lại phàm nhân đáng ghét này? Quả nhiên, phàm nhân đáng ghét này với Đại ma đầu là cùng một hội!  
“Con mèo con này, hình như quen ngươi a.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện liếc mắt nhìn con mèo trên bàn, dưới sự giam cầm của hắn, mèo con cũng chỉ có thể nhe răng trợn mắt mà thôi.  
“Nó từng cắn ta một ngụm, thối miêu! Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn, hiện tại ngươi lại rơi vào tay ta rồi ha?” Ung Thánh Hựu cười tà đi đến định dùng quyền cốc một cái vào đầu con Tiểu thối miêu này, Tiểu thối miêu chẳng những ăn mất được liệu của y, cư nhiên còn cắn y, có điều nhìn thấy bộ dáng nhe răng trợn mắt của Tiểu thối miêu, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sợ, liệu Tiểu thối miêu này có thể lại cắn y nữa hay không.  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu đã quên mất một việc, y chính là cực thánh chi thể có được lực phòng ngự siêu cường, một con mèo con bình thường làm sao có thể cắn y bị thương, con mèo có thể cắn y bị thương lại có thể nào là một con mèo bình thường.  
“Ngươi muốn dùng nó để tham gia trận đấu?” Tiểu thối miêu tuy rằng đáng ghét, nhưng dù sao nó cũng chỉ nhỏ tí xíu như vậy, đừng nói là đi thi đấu, phòng chừng chỉ cần tuỳ tiện mang đến một con gà cũng có thể mổ chết được Tiểu thối miêu này. Tuy Ung Thánh Hựu bị Tiểu thối miêu cắn một ngụm, nhưng Tiểu thối miêu cũng đã từng bồi y một thời gian, cứ chết như vậy thật có chút đáng thương.  
“Nó không phải một con mèo bình thường.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên nhìn Tiểu thối miêu đang nhe răng trợn mắt trên bàn, Tiểu thối miêu bộ dáng như lâm đại địch xù lông lên, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ lộ ra ý cười nhợt nhạt, vẫn chưa để ý đến Tiểu thối miêu, có đôi khi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy đâu ra tự tin lớn như vậy.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu nói với Ung Thánh Hựu: “Nó đã hữu duyên với ngươi, vậy từ giờ ngươi mang theo nó đi.”  
“Có mà là duyên phẩn*(duyên cục sh*t) ấy… có điều trừ bỏ mặt của nó so với mấy con mèo khác thối hơn rất nhiều ra, ta cũng không nhìn ra nó có gì đặc biệt.” Ung Thánh Hựu than thở một câu, y ngay cả chính mình còn nuôi không nổi, chứ nói gì đến việc phải nuôi thêm con thối miêu này.  
Hữu duyên? Hữu duyên kia cũng là nghiệt duyên a!  
…  
…  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở trên giường cúi đầu cẩn thận quan sát Tiểu thối miêu trước mặt, trên xem dưới xem, trái xem phải xem, xem thế nào cũng chỉ cảm thấy được Tiểu thối miêu là một con Tiểu thối miêu bình thường, chẳng qua cái mặt thì tròn hơn mèo bình thường một chút, khoẻ mạnh kháu khỉnh rất đáng yêu, lông toàn thân đen bóng, bốn chân ngắn ngủn mềm mềm, đôi mắt giống như viên ru-bi phát sáng, có đôi khi còn có thể trừng măt nhìn người, bộ dạng hung dữ.  
Tiểu thối miêu trừng mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, xoay người, vểnh cái mông vểnh lên cao cao hếch về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, bộ dáng cao ngạo không muốn để ý tới nam nhân, đánh cái ngáp, ghé vào giường ngủ.  
“Thiết, Tiểu thối miêu, trận đấu hai ngày nữa xem ngươi còn làm thế nào, nhỏ tí xíu như ngươi, phỏng chừng trận đấu đầu tiên đã bị đập thành bánh thịt, lúc đó ta liền lột da ngươi làm khăn quàng cổ, đun cách thuỷ thịt ngươi, dùng xương ngươi để xỉa răng.” Ung Thánh Hựu ha ha cười.  
Tiểu tặc miêu vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, thầm nói: “Phàm nhân hèn mọn, nếu không phải bổn vương bị thương, bổn vương sao có thể bị tên Đại ma đầu kia hạ cấm chú, phàm nhân nói liên miên lải nhải, cư nhiên muốn lột da bổn vương, ăn thịt bổn vương, bổn vương một khi khôi phục pháp lực, liền một ngụm cắn chết ngươi, xem thử xem giữa chúng ta rốt cuộc là ai ăn ai.”  
Từ lúc hắn theo Ung Thánh Hựu vào Lưu Tinh Thành, hắn liền cảm nhận được khí tức nguy hiểm đến từ bốn phía, vốn nghĩ ở bên phàm nhân từ Tiên Hiệp Điện đi ra này chậm rãi điều dưỡng khôi phục, nhưng phàm nhân này lại cố tình muốn tham gia cái đại hội gì gì đấy của đám phàm nhân kia, vì để tránh phiền toái, hắn mới cắn Ung Thánh Hựu chạy đi.  
Nhưng mà không nghĩ tới chạy không được bao lâu thì bị Đại ma đầu bắt được, đi một vòng, hắn lại cùng phàm nhân hèn mọn này gặp nhau, tai tinh, phàm nhân này tuyệt đối là trời giáng tai tinh!

~~~~~~~

Chương 49  
Đấu thú hội

n Đô là một trong ba thành đấu thú lớn nhất của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, nằm ngả về phía Tây, dựa vào dãy Ung Phong, vị trí địa lý đặc thù đã định trước thành thị phồn hoa này tất nhiên sẽ trở thành một trong những nơi đấu thú nổi danh nhất cả nước.  
Đấu thú trận được cử hành tại một sân rộng hình tròn lộ thiên thật lớn, có phần tương tự với đấu trường La Mã cổ đại, nhưng đấu thú trường n Đô tinh xảo hơn một chút, thiết lập tổng cộng có ba loại chỗ ngồi, loại thứ nhất đương nhiên là ghế dựa bằng đá, mặc cho gió táp mưa sa, không có mái che, có điều loại ghế này giá thấp, số lượng cũng nhiều nhất.  
Loại thứ hai là chỗ ngồi mềm, có mái che nắng, có thị nữ, có tay vịn, có đệm êm, có bàn có nước trà, so với loại thứ nhất tốt hơn không ít, là chỗ mà mấy gia đình phú quý thích ngồi nhất.  
Loại thứ ba đương nhiên là bao sương cao quý nhất, lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ, vị trí của bao sương cực tốt, từ trên đây có thể nhìn thấy toàn cục, nắng không đến mặt mưa không đến đầu, trong một bao sương có tối đa chín chỗ ngồi. Thị nữ nước trà đương nhiên không thiếu, giá cao, số lượng ít, nếu không phải người có tiền thì tuyệt đối không đặt được.  
Nơi Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi hiện tại chính là bao sương loại một.  
Bọn họ chỉ có hai người thôi, nên đặt một gian bao sương nhỏ, trong bao sương có bố trí nhuyễn tháp, ghế gỗ lim, kỷ trà, lư hương hợp kim in hình thú may mắn, trái phải là hai thị nữ, lúc này thời tiết nóng nực, thị nữ ở bên cạnh quạt quạt, một người khác thì giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đấm lưng bóp vai, thật sự là rất sung sướng.  
Cởi chiếc áo choàng tơ lụa trắng như ngọc ra, Ung Thánh Hựu nâng chân bắt chéo nhau, trong miệng nhai quả nho đã được lột vỏ cẩn thận, hưng trí bừng bừng xem đấu thú tràng, Đại ma đầu cũng buông áo choàng xuống, nhưng cả người lại luôn phát ra khí tức lạnh như băng khiến người ta không dám thân cận, thị nữ bị ra lệnh đứng lui sang một bên không được tới gần.  
Dưới đấu thú tràng, trong tiếng reo hò cuồng nhiệt của người xem, hai hán tử vạm vỡ, mở cửa cống ra, hai bên trái phải chạy ra hai hung cầm, một con thân gấu đầu hổ, một con thân báo đầu sư, đối đầu, hai hung cầm nhìn chăm chú tựa như thấy cừu nhân, răng nanh nghiến ken két.  
Gấu hổ thân hình thật lớn, khí lực cường hãn, báo sư hành động nhanh chóng mãnh liệt, răng nanh sắc nhọn, hai con con nào cũng có sở trường riêng, báo sư thiếu kiên nhẫn khởi xướng tấn công trước, lợi dụng đặc điểm hành động nhanh chóng linh hoạt, đi vòng quanh gấu hổ có thân hình khổng lồ, tìm kiếm thời cơ tốt nhất để tấn công, sau khi chạy ra sau lưng gấu hổ, báo sư mạnh mẽ bổ nhào vào cắn, không phụ kì vọng, báo sư hung hăng cắn vào gáy của gấu hổ.  
Nhưng mà gấu hổ thân hình to con, sau khi bị báo sư cắn một ngụm cũng không mất đi miếng thịt nào, gấu hổ bị đau hét lớn một tiếng, móng vuốt gấu đột nhiên vỗ lên thân mình báo sư.  
“Báo sư kia phỏng chừng không thắng được, đợi lát nữa để người ta mang đầu báo sư đi làm hồng thiêu*( kho tàu) báo sư đầu.” Tiếng đàn du dương, dưới tràng là quyết đấu sinh tử, trong bao sương là một bè thanh nhàn, mấy tuấn nam mỹ nữ tử ăn mặc trang phục đẹp đẽ quý giá, tụ hợp với nhau cắn hạt dưa, phẩm hương trà, nói chuyện phiếm giết thời gian.  
“Không hẳn, không hẳn, ta thấy gấu hổ tuy rằng lưng hùm vai gấu, thân thể cường hãn, nhưng hành động lại vụng về, nếu không có một thân khí lực, chỉ sợ đãi chúng ta ăn không phải là hồng thiêu báo sư đầu, mà có thể là một đôi chân gấu hầm.” Người nói chuyện mặc bộ quần áo màu xanh, đầu đội khăn vấn, môi hồng răng trắng, mặt như quan ngọc, nho nhã tiêu sái, phiên phiên quý công tử.  
“Tứ công tử cảm thấy, trong hai hung cầm này con nào sẽ thắng ?” Hoả Vân Thiên ngay từ đầu đã đoán báo sư sẽ thắng hướng về nam tử tuấn nhã ngồi ở giữa bao sương hỏi.  
Áo trắng phiêu phiêu, đầu đội phát quan, hai dải tóc rủ trên vai, một cái đai lưng ngọc san hô màu đỏ, một khối ngọc bội treo ở thắt lưng, mi thanh ngọc tú, phong thần tuấn lãng, một thân quý khí, mỗi cái giơ tay nhấc chân, đều ẩn ẩn lộ ra một cỗ khí thế mà chỉ người ở địa vị cao mới có.  
Dưới tràng đấu hung ác, trên bao thương thảo luận náo nhiệt, vị tứ công tử này hình như không mấy hứng thú, thần sắc đạm mạc, trong ánh mắt vẫn luôn quanh quẩn một vẻ u sầu nhàn nhạt.  
Hai hung cầm này rốt cuộc con nào sẽ thắng? Bao sương bên kia cũng có hai người đang thảo luận.  
“Ta đoán con báo sư kia sẽ thắng, đầu bổn hùng kia tuy rằng da thô thịt dày, nhưng con báo sư kia rất giảo hoạt, mỗi lần chỉ nhăm nhăm cắn vào miệng vết thương, cho dù cắn một lần không được miếng thịt nào, nhưng cắn hai ba lần chẳng nhẽ gấu hổ lại không rơi miếng thịt xuống, bởi vậy mới nói, chỉ có sức mạnh không thôi cũng không được, cần phải có đầu óc a.” Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi mà nói, nhìn đúng là mới mẻ thú vị.  
Chỉ trong chốc lát, trong tràng thắng bại đã phân, kết quả quả đúng như lời Ung Thánh Hựu nói, bổn hùng bị cắn máu tươi đầm đìa, báo sư thắng một ván.  
Một ván qua, lại thêm một ván mới.  
Theo miệng cống mở ra, một bên chạy ra một con đỉnh đầu có sừng, con thú lớn táo bạo thân như trâu, trâu một sừng gầm nhẹ hai tiếng, một trận khí thô từ trong lỗ mũi xông ra, thoạt nhìn tính tình hơi nóng nảy, người xem hò hét từng hồi, miệng cống bên kia cũng mở, nhưng mà thật lâu cũng không thấy dã thú chạy ra, trong lúc mọi người đang nghi hoặc, chỉ thấy một con mèo con màu đen bước ra, vênh váo tự đắc thong thả đi ra ngoài, trong tràng lập tức vang lên những tràng cười không ngớt.  
Bây giờ ngay cả một con hắc miêu cũng có thể tham gia thi đấu? Còn không sớm bị con trâu một sừng này húc bay a!  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng người ghé vào cửa nhìn xuống, yêu, Tiểu thối miêu lên vũ đài, quả nhiên thực rắm thối, rõ ràng nhỏ tí xiu, lại cao ngạo như quân vương, thoạt nhìn có chút đáng yêu, chọc người cười hoài.

~~~~~~~

Chương 50  
Trận chiến mở màn

Tiểu thối miêu lúc lắc đuôi, cái đuôi dài xù lông lên, tựa như cái roi trong tay múa ra một đoá hoa xinh đẹp giữa không trung, dẻo dai mềm mại, nhuyễn như không xương, một đôi mắt thú đỏ au như hai khối huyết bảo thạch, lộ ra vẻ lạnh lùng nhàn nhạt, cao ngạo nồng đậm, khinh thường nhè nhẹ, cái mặt thối thối.  
Khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi giần giật, Tiểu thối miêu này còn rất có nhân tính hoá a, ngày thường tham ăn tham ngủ, ngay cả trợn mắt nhìn y cũng đều là một bộ dáng lười biếng, rất giống con người, hiện tại lại biểu hiện ra bộ dạng đạm mạc khinh miệt dùng mắt thường cũng có thể nhìn ra, ngắm cái mặt thối của Tiểu thối miêu này, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm cười trộm, Tiểu thối miêu này chẳng nhẽ đã tu luyện thành tinh?  
Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tròn tròn lớp lông mềm mại của Tiểu thối miêu hất cao lên, phối với biểu tình đạm mạc miệt thị, thật là chọc người trìu mến.  
Trong khán giả có cả khách nữ, ngày thường thấy mấy dã thú xấu xí đấu với nhau các nàng chỉ cảm thấy hơi bạo lực, nhưng cũng không thấy thương tiếc gì nhiều, nữ nhân phần lớn không có sức chống cự đối với những sự vật đáng yêu, mắt thấy con trâu một sừng xấu xí cư nhiên lại đang quyết đấu cùng một con mèo con đáng yêu, trong lòng nhất thời không đành lòng, không đành lòng rất nhiều mà bắt đầu phẫn nộ.  
Chú mèo này đáng yêu như vậy, một chút lực sát thương cũng không có, là ai không có đầu óc lại mang một con mèo con đáng thương đi ra quyết đấu vậy? Chẳng nhẽ coi người xem bọn họ là đứa ngốc, con mèo con này đừng nói là thủ thắng, chỉ sợ lát nữa sẽ bị đập thành bánh thịt miêu luôn thôi.  
Chỉ tiếc kháng nghị thì kháng nghị, trận đấu vẫn cứ phải tiếp tục.  
“Tiểu thối miêu thực sự có cửa thắng?” Ung Thánh Hựu hồ nghi liếc mắt nhìn người bên cạnh, người đang mắt nhìn mũi, mũi xem tâm, vĩnh viễn đều một bộ không bận tâm, sâu không lường được – Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Đại ma đầu chỉ bình tĩnh nhìn tình cảnh trong trận, không trả lời vấn đề của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bị lờ đi chỉ có thể quay lại tiếp tục quan sát đấu thú tràng.  
Cùng phản ứng nghi hoặc như mọi người, ở một nơi lớn hơn một chút, trong sương bao có vị trí tốt nhất vài người cũng có phản ứng tương tự.  
“Ha ha ha, Hoả huynh, đấu thú nhà huynh sinh ý thật sự là càng ngày càng kì lạ. Sao mà ngay cả một con mèo con cũng bỏ vào a?” Chiếc quạt in hình sơn thuỷ bát mặc “ba” một cái mở ra, Kim Thiếu chế nhạo liếc tà Hoả Vũ Thiên đang đỏ bừng mặt.  
Đấu thú cung trong n Đô là một trong những sản nghiệp chính của Hoả gia, mấy công tử ca ngày thường đều thích ở trong này xem đấu thú để tiêu khiển, nhưng hôm nay vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy một con chạy tới chơi đấu thú.  
Dã thú trong đấu thú tràng có hai loại, một loại là người trong cung tự thuần dưỡng, một loại là ngoại nhân mang đến trận đấu, nói chung vì muốn trấn tràng, trong đấu thú cung đều sẽ thuần dưỡng một loại dã thú kì lạ lợi hại, nghe đồn trong đấu thú cung của Hoả gia đang nuôi một con hung cầm ngoài cấp bảy.  
Lúc Hoả Vũ Thiên nhìn thấy mèo con cũng có chút kinh ngạc, bình thường ngoại nhân mang hung cầm đến trận đấu đều có hạ nhân tiến hành xem xét, mèo bình thường đương nhiên không có khả năng vào trong, hắn tuy rằng tin tưởng vào ánh mắt hạ nhân nhà mình, nhưng cũng vẫn cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nhất là hôm nay Tĩnh Vương điện hạ đích thân tới đấu thú cung, Hoả Vũ Thiên càng không cho phép phát sinh bất cứ cái gì ngoài ý muốn.  
Vẫy vẫy tay với người hầu bên cạnh, Hoả Vũ Thiên sai người đi tra xem ai mang mèo con đến.  
Lúc này trâu một sừng trong đấu trường đã bắt đầu phát uy, cường hãn, giống như một quả bom lớn đã được châm hoả dược, lao nhanh về hướng Tiểu thối miêu đáng thương, mắt nhìn trâu một sừng sẽ đâm vào Tiểu thối miêu, lúc nhiều người nhịn không được che hai mắt không dám nhìn, Tiểu thối miêu đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng nhảy lên đầu trâu một sừng, mọi người trên tràng ồ lên, lập tức phát ra một tràng pháo tay nhiệt liệt.

~~~~~~~

Chương 51  
Giang hồ

Trong số đó có cả Ung Thánh Hựu, không, phải nói là trừ bỏ Đại ma đầu ra, tất cả mọi người đều tăng thêm vài phần kính trọng đối với Tiểu thối miêu, cho dù thân thể chỉ là một con mèo con nho nhỏ xinh xinh, nhanh nhẹn hơn trâu một sừng một chút, nhưng mà mèo con bình thường sao có thể là đối thủ của trâu một sừng chứ.  
Song sự thật là, mèo con thoáng cái đã nhảy lên đầu trâu một sừng, miêu trảo nho nhỏ giống như chụp muỗi nhẹ nhàng vỗ xuống, trâu một sừng to lớn vô cùng lập tức như ngọn núi đổ sụp xuống, cùng với một tiếng hô đau đớn, trâu một sừng ngã rầm xuống đất, làm tro bụi trên mặt đất bay múa tứ tung, đúng là bại rồi.  
Trong tràng nhất thời yên tĩnh không tiếng động, không biết có bao nhiêu người dùng sức dụi hai mắt của mình, muốn coi thử có phải mình nhìn lầm rồi hay không, sao mà cái vuốt mèo nho nhỏ mềm mại kia chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng vỗ, liền đánh ngã con trâu một sừng to lớn đáng sợ như vậy?  
Tiểu thối miêu vững vàng từ trên người trâu một sừng nhảy xuống, nhe răng nhìn về phương hướng một cái bao sương nào đó, xoay người bước đi, từng bước từng bước cao ngạo mà tao nhã tiêu sái trở về, biến mất trước mặt mọi người.  
“Mèo… con mèo này thật lợi hại.” Cung Tiêu Tiêu hơi hơi híp mắt, không biết trong lòng đang tính toán cái gì.  
“Con mèo này là người nào mang đến?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách dùng tên giả Tứ công tử rốt cuộc có chút hứng thú, ẩn ẩn bên trong vẫn còn mang dư vị của trận đấu tới mau mà đi cũng mau này.  
Hoả Vũ Thiên đã thông qua gia đinh biết được là người nào mang mèo đến, nghe thấy Tĩnh Vương điện hạ hỏi, liền đáp: “Hồi công tử, là Ma Tăng mang đến.”  
Mọi người vừa nghe liền giật mình.  
Tiếng tăm của Ma Tăng trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc không nhỏ, một đứa bé đầu trọc đáng yêu nhìn như mới năm, sáu tuổi, luôn mặc một bộ tăng bào rộng thùng thình màu đen, kì thực đã nhập ma tâm, nếu ngươi bởi vì bề ngoài đáng yêu của hắn mà xem thường hắn, vậy chắc chắn ngươi sẽ phải chịu thiệt, vài năm đầu không biết có bao nhiêu người không để Ma Tăng vào mắt, nhưng qua nhiều năm giáo huấn bằng máu đã khiến mọi người biết Ma Tăng nho nhỏ này tuyệt đối không đáng yêu như bề ngoài.  
Tuy rằng Ma Tăng đã tồn tại trong giang hồ mười năm, nhưng bề ngoài thuỷ chung vẫn là bộ dáng đứa nhỏ năm sáu tuổi, chỉ cần một điểm này thôi cũng đã đủ yêu tà rồi.  
Mà chỗ Ma Tăng nổi danh nhất đáng sợ nhất còn ở sư phụ của hắn, ai chẳng biết tên Đại ma đầu rất hiếm khi xuất hiện trong giang hồ kia là một tên cực kỳ bao che khuyết điểm, mười năm trước ma tăng lọt vào cuộc vây quét của các phái nguy hiểm cận kề, Đại ma đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện giết hết những người tham gia trận vây quét này một mảnh cũng không chừa.  
Vì thế từ đó về sau tất cả mọi người đều biết, Đại ma đầu từ trước đến nay đều không chủ động phạm nhân, chỉ khi bị người khác chạm vào điểm mấu chốt của hắn, vậy tuyệt đối là chết không có chỗ chôn, thân thể chìm ngập trong tai ương.  
Nói cho cùng, người dám chọc giận Đại ma đầu, là sẽ chết sạch sẽ, triệt để hoàn toàn.  
“Ma Tăng?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hơi sửng sốt, có lẽ không nghĩ tới Ma Tăng cư nhiên lại chạy tới n Đô, còn mang theo một con mèo đến tham gia đấu thú trận, không biết có phải lại nhớ tới Tứ phái luận võ đại hội cách đây không lâu hay không, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cau mày, ngày ấy luận võ đại hội mới bắt đầu ngày đầu tiên, ngày hôm sau Đại ma đầu cùng vị Hựu tiên hiệp kia đồng thời mất tích.  
“Hẳn là Đại ma đầu phái Ma Tăng tới.” Nghe ra ý ngờ vực trong giọng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Cung Tiêu Tiêu thông minh đem chuyện mấy ngày trước Kim Thiếu chứng kiến ở khách điếm, sự tình đều nhất nhất nói cho Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nghe, tuy Tĩnh Vương là một vương gia nhàn hạ, nhưng cũng là ca ca của đương kim thánh thượng, là hoàng tộc cao quý nhất trên đời này, có thể lôi kéo quan hệ, Cung Tiêu Tiêu đương nhiên phải cố gắng mà lôi kéo.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách từ trước đến giờ luôn đối với giang hồ cảm thấy vô cùng hứng thú, Cung Tiêu Tiêu đoán Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng nhất định thấy hứng thú đối với tồn tại khác thường Ma Tăng cùng Đại ma đầu, không dám giấu diếm gì mà đem chuyện Đại ma đầu trụ tại Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm nói cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách biết.

~~~~~~~

Chương 52

Tại sao Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại đột nhiên thích chốn giang hồ này, tính thời gian, có lẽ là bắt đầu từ hai năm trước, về phần nguyên nhân, thế nhân không ai biết, đối với dân thường mà nói, các quý nhân trong hoàng tộc luôn không ngừng thay đổi sở thích, đối giang hồ cảm thấy hứng thú, chắc là do cảm thấy mới mẻ đi.  
Chẳng qua là chúng dân thường sẽ không muốn đi nghiên cứu quá sâu tại sao Tĩnh Vương điện hạ cao quý lại thích chốn giang hồ tràn ngập phân tranh này, bọn họ chỉ quan tâm đến thu hoạch có đủ ăn no hay không, cành cây nhà bên cạnh lại vươn sang sân nhà bọn họ, nghe nói vài ngày nữa xì dầu lại tăng giá.  
Về phần mấy chuyện mới xuất hiện trong hoàng tộc, chỉ là đề tài câu chuyện lúc bọn họ rỗi rãi mà thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu dồn sức nắn nắn cái mặt thối của Tiểu thối miêu trong lòng, mở miệng ra xem lớn bao nhiêu, trước kia sao y không biết Tiểu thối miêu này lại dễ coi như vậy a? Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm Tiểu thối miêu, ánh mắt càng lúc càng sáng, càng lúc càng tinh, càng lúc càng khiến Tiểu thối miêu cảm thấy mao cốt tủng thiên*(nổi da gà)…  
Sao phàm nhân ngu xuẩn này lại lấy ánh mắt như nhìn bảo vật này mà nhìn bổn vương? Ánh mắt tham lam thế, phàm nhân quả nhiên đều là lòng tham không đáy.  
Tiểu thối miêu âm thầm nói thầm một câu trong lòng, nhưng cũng không nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ hé cái mặt thối ra tuỳ ý Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn a, sờ a, day a.  
“Hiếm thấy.” Một bộ trường bào rộng rãi màu đen, Đại ma đầu đã bỏ đi áo choàng đang nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Tiểu thối miêu, trong đôi mắt đen như mực nhuộm một mạt ý cười nhàn nhạt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không rõ hai từ này của Đại ma đầu là có ý tứ gì, không chút che giấu quay đầu lại phía đó ném đi một tia nghi hoặc.  
Con ngươi bình tĩnh như nước của Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấu hết thảy tâm tư che giấu của y, từ bản chất mà nói, sinh tử của y kì thật nằm trong tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu không cho rằng mình có thể thoát khỏi, nhưng bởi vì có vài nguyên nhân không muốn người biết, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không hại y.  
Tác dụng phụ mà hợp tu mang đến Ung Thánh Hựu đã hiểu rõ, kiếp trước y là một người thông minh, sở trường thông qua những tình tiết nhỏ mà tìm ra chân tướng, về sự ỷ lại của mình đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy ngày gần đây, một sự tín nhiệm khó hiểu cùng với những giấc mộng kì quái, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái đã biết tác dụng phụ của hợp tu là gì.  
Mà điểm quan trọng nhất, Khương Nghĩa Kiện hình như còn chưa phát hiện loại tác dụng phụ này.  
Dựa vào loại quan hệ này, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đem phía sau lưng cùng với sự tín nhiệm của mình giao cho vị Đại ma đầu tính cách khó dò bất định này.  
Nhìn thấy thần sắc nghi hoặc không hề che giấu trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, ý cười trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đậm thêm vài phần, trong thanh âm lạnh như băng tăng thêm chút nhu hoà: “Hảo hảo đối đãi hắn.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt nhìn Tiểu thối miêu mà Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trong ngực.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngầm hiểu gật gật đầu, lời nói của Đại ma đầu bao giờ cũng đúng, hơn nữa cho dù Đại ma đầu không nói những lời này thì Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ hảo hảo đối đãi với con Tiểu thối miêu xem như có duyên phận với y này, huống chi Tiểu thối miêu tuy rằng mặt có chút thối, nhưng cũng coi như đáng yêu, còn có năng lực kỳ lạ.  
“Tiểu thối miêu, ca ca mang ngươi đi tắm.” Cười hắc hắc, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm Tiểu thối miêu hướng về phía dục dũng chứa đầy nước ấm chạy tới, có điều một lát sau, sau mành truyền đến tiếng cười ha ha của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Ha ha ha, con Tiểu thối miêu nhà ngươi, cư nhiên chảy máu mũi!”  
“Yêu, hoá ra ngươi còn biết thẹn thùng a?”  
“Đến, ca ca hôn một cái.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 53  
Du sông

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Đại ma đầu không phải người bình thường, Đại ma đầu biết Tiểu thối miêu không chỉ là một con Tiểu thối miêu, Tiểu thối miêu biết Ung Thánh Hựu là một phàm nhân có chút kì quái, Đại ma đầu là một tên ma đầu không dễ đối phó.  
Tiểu thối miêu cùng Đại ma đầu đều biết Ung Thánh Hựu là một người kì lạ hơn những người khác, lại không biết trong cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu là một linh hồn xuyên qua hai thế giới.  
Vì thế, tổ hợp ba người kì lạ mèo không phải mèo, người không phải người lấy hình thức quái dị đi cùng nhau, trong lòng mỗi người đều chôn giấu một vài tâm tư của riêng mình.  
Rừng hoa cảm tạ xuân hồng, quá vội vàng, một hồ nước xanh, gió thổi bay phiền muộn, gió nhẹ đong đưa chiếc lá tím, khẽ lướt qua căn phòng đỏ thắm, hoa sen sáng rực, cao vút nổi lên khỏi mặt nước.  
Cuối xuân đầu hạ, đúng là lúc tốt nhất để đi thuyền ngắm hoa sen.  
Trên dòng sông Ngọc Thuý, thuyền nhỏ thuyền hoa, trời thu cây xanh, oanh ca yến ngữ.  
Một chiếc lá trôi nổi theo dòng sông xanh như hòn ngọc bích, cơn gió mát lành khẽ thổi vi vu, tạo nên những bọt sóng lăn tăn trắng như tuyết, nhấp nhô bập bềnh.  
Trên chín tầng trời, ngàn dặm trời cao xanh như miếng ngọc được gột rửa, phía dưới là dòng sông xanh biếc trôi nổi đoá đoá hoa sen nhuốm nắng, cái gọi là tiên cảnh có lẽ cũng chỉ đến thế này.  
Thuyền nhỏ thuyền hoa qua lại tấp nập trên dòng sông Ngọc Thuý khi thì truyền đến mùi khăn tay thơm ngát, không biết cô nương nhà ai làm rơi phấn sáp, ca nữ nơi nào nhẹ giọng ngâm nga, sinh sinh nhu nhuyễn tâm người.  
Một chiếc thuyền lá, một bình thanh tửu, một chồng hạt sen, một bộ bạch y phiêu phiêu, một tâm tư tò mò mang theo từ thế giới khác đến.  
Một mái tóc đen nhánh, chỉ dùng một dây cột tóc màu trắng tuỳ ý buộc lại, ngẫu nhiên có vài sợi tóc không chịu gò bó mà rủ xuống hai má. Mang theo một chút nhồn nhột, nam tử này cực kỳ xinh đẹp, ngọc diện đấu phù dung, thu thuỷ cũng chỉ như thế, nam tử vui vẻ ngồi trên thuyền, nhấp ít rượu, trên mặt mang theo ý cười, trong lòng là một con tiểu hắc miêu lười biếng đang say ngủ.  
Ngàn khoảnh liên hà đẹp không sao tả xiết, nhưng ở trước nam tử, sông cũng thế, sen cũng vậy, chẳng qua chỉ là khung nền ảm đạm mà thôi.  
Nam tử này là người sao? Chỉ sợ là tiên nhân từ cửu thiên giáng trần đi…  
Qua thuyền nhỏ không biết có bao nhiêu người rơi xuống nước, nhìn một dám vịt cạn rơi vào nước, nam tử vỗ đùi cười to, tiếng cười thanh thuý dễ nghe áp cả tiếng đàn sáo từ phương xa.  
Nam tử trương mặt ra du sông Ngọc Thuý, vui sướng khi người khác gặp hoạ đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Gió mát khẽ lướt qua mặt, khiến cho thần thanh khí sảng không nói lên lời, một thân trọc khí tất cả đều như tan đi, từng lỗ chân lông trong thân thể nhè nhẹ lộ ra mùi hương thanh liên thoang thoảng.  
Đối với thế giới xa lạ này, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn cất chứa vài phần tò mò, nếu đã tới n Đô sao ngày ngày lại cứ phải theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhốt mình trong phòng rầu rĩ chứ, tìm một khoảng không, Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo Tiểu thối miêu vĩnh viễn vác cái bộ mặt thối đi dọc dòng sông Ngọc Thuý ngắm hoa sen.  
Đại ma đầu không thích ánh mặt trời ấm áp, cũng không cảm thấy n Đô có cái gì hay ho, đối với tính cố chấp dị thường của Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cảm thấy có phần thú vị, thật cũng không hạn chế hành động gì của Ung Thánh Hựu, hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu đã không còn là một quý công tử tay trói gà không chặt nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có đủ năng lực tự bảo hộ chính mình.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không cho rằng ở n Đô thành có ai có thể làm bị thương người hắn muốn bảo hộ.  
Vì thế hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu đã nghẹn uất từ lâu hôm nay lớn mật dị thường, không hề cải trang du ngoạn, cất tiếng cười to, uống từng ngụm rượu lớn.

~~~~~~~

Chương 54  
Du sông 2

Kiếp trước trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu từng tưởng tượng về một cuộc sống tốt đẹp mà y mong muốn, y phải kiếm rất nhiều tiền, cưới thật nhiều cô vợ xinh đẹp, sinh rất nhiều búp bê mập mạp, mướn rất nhiều người hầu.  
Tuy rằng hiện tại y ngay đến một vô vợ cũng không có, nhưng điều đó cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc y thuê một chiếc thuyền nhỏ tinh xảo cổ phong nhã vận, kêu lên mấy nha hoàn đẹp như hoa như ngọc quạt quạt gió, châm châm rượu, đấm đấm lưng giúp y.  
Cuộc sống như vậy, mới là cuộc sống tốt đẹp mà người xuyên qua nên có a.  
Sau khi ngồi ở mạn thuyền khiến cho không ít người gặp sự cố trượt chân rơi xuống sông, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình rất tốt mà vào bên trong, tứ diện liên hoa tam diện liễu*(bốn phía hoa sen ba phía là cây liễu), một thành sơn in bóng xuống nửa thành hồ, thiên nhiên tươi đẹp, chỉ tiếc thiếu tri âm cộng đàm xướng ẩm.  
Vui vẻ trong mắt thiếu đi vài phần, thay vào đó là một chút cô tịch nhàn nhạt.  
Thế giới này thật đẹp, thật kì lạ, nhưng cũng thật xa lạ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra mạt cười khổ, nâng chén với Tiểu thối miêu mặt thối trong lòng, thở dài: “Cô đơn a…”  
Xuyên qua, sống lại, làm người ở hai thế giới, nếu chỉ làm những việc tầm thường như vậy có phải quá lãng phí hay không?  
Kiếm nhiều tiền, thú lão bà, sinh hài tử, trừ bỏ ba mục tiêu đã định này ra, có phải y nên làm một cái gì đó ở thế giới này không, nhưng y có thể làm cái gì đây?  
Cho dù nhận thức Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hắn cũng chỉ là một người bình thường mà thôi.  
Mùi rượu thơm thản nhiên quanh quẩn trong khoang miệng, khoé môi Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra ý cười như có như không, nếu thọ yến của mẫu thân đại nhân đã qua, y cũng không nhất định phải vội vã quay về Hoàng Thành, tuỳ tiện trở về, chỉ sợ sẽ khiến Ung gia gặp phải không ít phiền toái.  
Tâm thần chăm chú, Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua song cửa gỗ nhìn về phía trong thành, đúng lúc đó một chiếc thuyền trang trí hoa lệ từ bên cạnh xẹt qua ngăn lại tầm mắt của y.  
Một chiếc… hai chiếc… ba chiếc…  
Không biết từ khi nào, mấy chiếc du thuyền trôi nổi trên sông đều áp sát vào chiếc thuyền nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu, xa xa nhìn lại, một đám người hoặc là ngọc thụ lâm phong, hoặc là thắt lưng quấn bạc triệu, người đứng lặng ở đầu thuyền, nhao nhao đưa ra lời mời ôn nhu với người ngồi trong chiếc thuyền nhỏ cổ kính kia.  
Sau khi biết rõ những người này vì sao lại vây quanh chiếc thuyền nhỏ của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sửng sốt sau đó lại cười khổ không thôi, nếu những nam nhân này đều đổi thành nữ tử thì thật tốt biết bao a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ý tứ đi làm khách trên thuyền người khác, để nha hoàn ra từ chối một đám người mời.  
Cần biết trong n Đô không hề ít quan to quý nhân, người bình thường nếu không phải có hậu thuẫn phi phàm nhất định không dám giống Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt không để cho người khác chút đường sống như thế, đáng tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu không phải người bình thường, cái gì mà hoàng quyền quý tộc, y cũng không có nhiều lòng kính sợ như vậy.  
Những công tử quần áo lụa là n Đô nghe nói trên sông Ngọc Thuý xuất hiện một vị mĩ nam tử tướng mạo thanh mĩ, đều tới tấp tiến đến mời uống rượu, trong lòng đương nhiên không mang theo hảo ý gì. Nhưng mà ở trong n Đô thành, từ trước tới giờ bọn họ cũng chưa từng gặp qua loại khách ngoại lai nào cao ngạo thế này, nhìn kiểu mẫu chiếc thuyền nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu cùng bộ dáng mấy nha hoàn cũng không quá giống quan to hay quý nhân gì.  
Chúng công tử quần áo lụa là chưa bao giờ bị cự tuyệt thẳng thừng chẳng nể nang mặt mũi như thế làm sao chịu được loại tức giận này, cực kì giận dữ cuối cùng muốn xông vào thuyền nhỏ, coi thử người trong thuyền rốt cuộc là thần thánh phương nào, mà dám ở trong n Đô thành vô lễ với bọn họ như thế.

~~~~~~~

Chương 55  
Du sông 3

Những tên ăn chơi trác táng này ngày thường hay ỷ thế hiếp người, ra vẻ đạo mạo, hôm nay không thể nghi ngờ là đã đá lên một khối thiết bản, chỉ trách người Ung Thánh Hựu muốn tìm là thê tử chứ không phải là một đám nam nhân, chỉ trách Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại tầm tình không tốt, chỉ trách Ung Thánh Hựu từ khi đi theo Đại ma đầu tu luyện chưa có cơ hội ra tay thử nghiệm lần nào…  
Nói ngắn gọn, nếu tóm được cơ hội ra tay Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không bỏ qua, về chuyện hành động ngày hôm nay của y có gặp phải phiền toái gì không Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không thèm nghĩ, ai bảo y từ đầu đã không phải là người thế giới này a? Kết quả là thiếu một chút trói buộc, lại có thêm một ít tâm tư khồng chịu gò bó.  
Tên ăn chơi trác táng đầu tiên thúc giục gia đinh sáp thuyền lại gần muốn nhảy lên không thể nghi ngờ là thực xui xẻo, hắn chỉ mới nhìn tới từng xuyến từng xuyến châu liêm, sau đó thì mơ hồ thấy được một mĩ nhân như đoá sen trắng, lại không biết rằng người bên trong là một tên gia hoả mười phần mười cả gan làm loạn, vì thế vị công tử quần áo lụa là vừa bước chân lên thuyền cùng tên gia đinh rên cũng chưa kịp đã bị hất văng xuống nước, bơi lội thoả thích với mấy chú cá.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mới chỉ vỗ nhẹ một chưởng, châu liêm còn chưa động, mà khí đã tới, đối với những người bình thường không có cả lực trói gà mà nói, một chưởng là đã đủ dùng rồi, rào rào một tiếng, công tử ca quần áo lụa là tâm tư gây rối lộn một vòng ngược ra sau trên không trung, chật vật vô cùng mà ngã xuống nước, khiến một đám bọt nước bắn lên tung toé.  
Tựa như gió thu cuốn hết lá vàng, phàm là người có ý đồ đi lên chiếc thuyền nhỏ giữa sông vô luận là bần tiện hay tôn quý tất cả đều không có ngoại lệ bị Ung Thánh Hựu một chưởng đánh rơi xuống.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có tâm tư đi quan tâm xem công tử nhà ai bị y quạt bay, nhà ai bị y nắm tay cho lộn nhào, hiện tại y chính là hưng phấn còn kém chút là gào to lên, y chỉ biết là mình đã dễ dàng tiến nhập vào cảnh giới thứ tư, thậm chí đã gần chạm đến cánh cửa của cảnh giới thứ năm, chưa từng biết rằng hoá ra có chân khí, có võ công là một chuyện khoan khoái như thế, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng vung tay áo, người cứ như là bị gió lốc thổi bay đi.  
Trong khoảng khắc, trên sông Ngọc Thuý có thêm một cảnh tượng kì lạ, mấy công tử quần áo lụa là, văn nhân sĩ ngày thường quạt lông, khăn vấn đầu hôm nay lại thành một đám người nhếch nhác vô cùng, thê thê thảm thảm ngã xuống nước, bọt nước bắn tung, khiến cho khách đi hai bên bờ sông vừa sợ vừa buồn cười.  
Sợ chính là cư nhiên có người dám trêu chọc mấy vị công tử ca có gia cảnh không tầm thường này, cười chính là mấy công tử ca đều thành con vịt cạn rơi xuống nước, vừa kinh ngạc vừa buồn cười, việc ầm ỹ hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu làm ra nhất định sẽ trở thành đề tài bàn tán trong bữa cơm của dân chúng trong thành, cũng có không ít tiểu thư cô nương xa xa ngồi trên sàng đan, thán phục vị công tử trong chiếc thuyền nhỏ kia lại có gan lớn như thế, thán phục rất nhiều, nhưng phân nửa có thêm tình cảm quý mến.  
Nam nhân không hỏng, nữ nhân không thương, những lời này quả là rất có đạo lý.  
“Tây Nam man tử*(người dã man, ngang ngược) chính là Tây Nam man tử, lấy một cái tên Ngọc Thuý đặt cho con sông, rắc lên một ít hương sen thoang thoảng, học người ta đi thuyền du lãm, đáng tiếc trong xương cốt vẫn còn sót lại một cỗ khí ngang ngược, một đám công tử ca nhà giàu mới nổi dường như không có một chút quy củ giáo dưỡng nào, giữa ban ngày ban mặt thế nhưng lại muốn cưỡng ép người lên thuyền.” Người nói chuyện ước chừng khoảng trên dưới ba mươi, một bộ thanh sam văn nhân, tay cầm chiếc quạt lông, trong lời nói tràn ngập vẻ khinh thường, đứng ở đầu thuyền mà nhìn trò khôi hài xa xa phía bên kia.  
Thuyền nhỏ di chuyển từ từ, cánh phiến phiến liên hà, một bàn tay trắng nõn cầm lên chén rượu bằng ngọc phỉ thuý nửa trong suốt, đặt lên môi, hương rượu nhàn nhạt, dẫn ra một tiếng cười yếu ớt nhẹ như gió, giống như gió xuân lướt nhẹ qua mặt, tiêu sái thích ý nói không lên lời, cùng ngồi ở đầu thuyền bên cạnh thanh sam nam tử, tử sam nam tử chạm rãi buông chén rượu, nắm lấy vài miếng mai rùa đặt trên chiếc bàn thấp nhẹ nhàng ném vào trong bát ngọc.  
“Ha ha, không tồi, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ được gặp một đại mỹ nhân.”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 56  
Du sông 4

Các công tử ca bị rơi xuống nước hùng hùng hổ hổ chật vật từ trong nước bò lên, đám người hầu canh giữ ở hai bên bờ sông hò hét ầm ỹ như cái chợ, tới tấp nhảy xuống sông tìm chủ nhân nhà mình, trong làn nước sông thanh tịnh đầu người nhấp nhô di chuyển, tiếng gọi không ngừng, quả là mắc cười.  
“Trương công tử, ngài ở đâu rồi a?”  
“Tiểu thiếu gia, tiểu thiếu gia ——”  
Đám người hầu một bên lo lắng mau chóng cứu công tử thiếu gia nhà mình ra khỏi nước, một bên vội vội vàng vàng chạy về phủ, tổ tông nhà mình bị chọc giận đến như vậy, bọn họ làm nô tài cũng không dám cho qua chuyện, đã sớm phái người mau chóng cầu cứu viện binh, việc hôm nay thật sự là hoang đường tức cười mất hết cả thể diện, nếu không đem tên cuồng vọng trong thuyền tóm ra, vậy những công tử bị rơi xuống nước nhà bọn họ về sau sao có thể ngóc đầu làm người a!  
Đám công tử bị rơi xuống nước lao đi thay xiêm y, dặn dò hạ nhân phải chặt chẽ bám theo chiếc thuyền nhỏ kia, bọn hạ nhân cũng không dám tới gần, liền từ rất xa nhìn, nhìn chằm chằm, sợ người trong thuyền kia thừa cơ chạy mất, nhưng người trong thuyền là một tên không sợ trời không sợ đất, rước lấy hoạ lớn như vậy cư nhiên vẫn còn dám tiếp tục du ngoạn trên sông Ngọc Thuý, hành vi lớn mật không nể mặt mũi đó khiến cho những gia đinh nô bộc này tức giận không nhẹ.  
Bọn họ âm thầm oán hận nói: Cho ngươi chút sĩ diện tiếp tục tiêu sái thêm một lát, chốc nữa còn không ngoan ngoãn mà rơi xuống nước!  
Mấy chiếc thuyền nhỏ trên sông Ngọc thuý tới tới lui lui, cũng không dám tiến gần con thuyền kia thêm tấc nào, mọi người bị đánh chạy, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình tốt tiếp tục đi thuyền du ngoạn, đám nha hoàn trên thuyền người người nơm nớp lo sợ vẫn không thể tin được hết thảy những gì vừa mới phát sinh. Vị công tử trên thuyền này còn xinh đẹp hơn cả thiên tiên, sao lại có can đảm lớn như vậy, thật lợi hại.  
Những nha hoàn này từ nhỏ đã sống tại tầng đáy của n Đô, đã sớm nhìn quen thủ đoạn của bọn công tử quần áo lụa là, trong lòng vừa không thể đè nén tán tụng uy phong của vị công tử này, vừa nhịn không được mà bắt đầu thay công tử lo lắng, nhất thời trên mặt không biết nên cười hay nên khóc.  
“Hựu công tử, đám người ăn chơi trác táng này từ trước tới nay quen ở n Đô thành làm xằng làm bậy, là nhân vật lợi hại đến ngay cả quan phủ đều không quản được, ngài vẫn nên tranh thủ thời gian chạy đi thôi, đợi lát nữa bọn họ lại gọi thêm người đến đó.” Nử tử nói chuyện tuổi tầm mười tám đôi mươi, một thân váy áo vàng nhạt nhẹ nhàng, thướt tha mềm mại tựa như một đoá hoa xinh đẹp, tên là Tư Tư, là nha hoàn được Ung Thánh Hựu mua ở trong thành trước đó.  
Đối với việc này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tội lỗi sâu sắc, hiện giờ thoạt nhìn y chỉ là một công tử ca trẻ tuổi, nhưng thực tế cũng không tuổi trẻ như vậy, mua tới nha hoàn nhỏ nhất mới mười tuổi, lớn nhất cũng chỉ mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, mỹ nữ như mây, rất là thoải mái, nhưng chiếu theo lệ thường kiếp trước của y mà nói, những cô nương này vẫn còn là vị thành niên a!  
“Bọn họ muốn tới cứ tới, vừa đúng hôm nay ta ngứa tay.” Động động ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến mãn nguyện, mấy tháng trước lúc y từ trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn xuống vẫn còn ghi nhớ lời nói của Vân Nhiễm, làm người phải khiêm tốn, làm việc phải khiêm tốn, không thể khiến người ta phát hiện, tốt nhất trở thành một người hiểu biết toàn bộ thiên hạ, ngàn vạn lần đừng gặp rắc rối.  
Khi đó trên người y chỉ có một đống thuốc độc, giữ mạng có lẽ là đủ, nhưng mà chung quy không có võ công, trong tư tưởng thiếu một chút gốc rễ, đối với thế giới xa lạ này cũng mang một tia cảnh giác, lại thêm Vân Nhiễm ngàn dặn vạn bảo, đem thế giới nói đến hiểm ác vô cùng, lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đích xác rất khiêm tốn, vừa dịch dung lại vừa che giấu thân phận.  
Đáng tiếc sau đó lại đụng phải một tên Đại ma đầu không tuân theo lẽ thường, vô pháp vô thiên, tôn dĩ vi lí. Cái này gọi là cận chu giả xích cận mặc giả hắc, ở cùng Đại ma đầu lâu, dần dà, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy sự rụt rè của mình mà thấy hết sức hổ thẹn, làm người phải như Đại ma đầu, bất kính thiên, bất lí địa, chỉ tôn chính mình, tiêu diêu một đời, khoái hoạt như vậy mới đáng!

~~~~~~~

Chương 57  
Hoa Tư

Người bên ngoài thấy chiếc thuyền nhỏ đã gây ra phiền toái lớn như vậy mà vẫn tiếp tục từ từ, chầm chậm du đãng trên sông Ngọc Thuý như cũ, kiêu ngạo lại không coi ai ra gì, những người ngoài cuộc đứng xem đều cho thuyền mình chuyển động ra xa, mấy con thuyền nhỏ bám sát theo như hổ rình mồi mà nhìn chăm chú vào hướng đi của chiếc thuyền nhỏ, duy nhất có một người không thèm để chuyện này trong lòng, cố tình lại chính là vị công tử trong chiếc thuyền nhỏ kia.  
Trấn an một chút mấy nha hoàn trên thuyền, Ung Thánh Hựu nhấc chân, nghe Tư Tư xướng một điệu hát dân gian, nhấp chút rượu, ánh mắt híp lại đột nhiên dấy lên một tia nghi hoặc nhợt nhạt, lúc này cư nhiên có người dám đem thuyền áp sát vào đây? Cũng không biết là tên ngu ngốc không có mắt nào, hay là một khách nhân có dũng khí đáng khen ngợi.  
Trên đầu thuyền dần sáp lại đứng hai người, trong đó một người mặc một bộ thanh sam như văn nhân, người kia thì lại càng hấp dẫn ánh mắt của Ung Thánh Hựu, một đôi lông mày đẹp nghiêng nghiêng nhập vào tóc mai, mắt phượng, mái tóc đen nửa buộc nửa để, phát quan trên đỉnh đầu vô cùng đep đẽ, mĩ ngọc trân châu, lộng lẫy nhưng không dung tục, chỉ càng tôn lên dung mạo tựa như nhân gian hoa quý vô song, mà lại không thiếu đạm thế xuất trần của tử sam nam tử.  
Người này, tuy dung mạo như nữ tử, nhưng trên người lại không hề có chút mùi hương son phấn, tuy tuấn mĩ xuất trần, lại âm thầm có khí chất khiến người ta không dám dễ dàng tới gần.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi khẽ thán trong lòng: Thật tuấn tú! Thật hoa lệ!  
“Gặp nhau là duyên! Gặp nhau là duyên! Tại hạ Trung Thiên Quốc Hoa Tư, cùng bằng hữu đi thăm thú n Đô, trên sông Ngọc Thuý thấy một màn vừa rồi, trong lòng vô cùng kính nể vẻ tiêu sái tự nhiên của công tử, Hoa Tư không hy vọng xa vời có thể lên thuyền cùng các hạ cộng ẩm một ly, chỉ nguyện lúc này kính công tử một ly rượu nhạt, hy vọng tương lai chúng ta lại có duyên tái kiến.” Mỹ nam tử hoa quý đứng ở đầu thuyền nhẹ giọng nói, cũng không để người ta đi thuyền tiến đến, tại chỗ giơ lên chén rượu trong tay hướng Ung Thánh Hựu trong thuyền kính một chén rượu.  
Nga, hoá ra vị này không phải đến tìm y để phiền toái a —— Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ.  
“Quả nhiên là mĩ nhân nha…” Hoa Tư mắt mang ý cười, trên mặt tràn đầy vẻ thưởng thức, chỉ sợ nhấc chân đã quên lời vừa nói mà chạy lên thuyền người ta, Cao Thanh phía sau ôm trụ được kẻ đang nóng lòng muốn thử, ho nhẹ vài tiếng.  
“Hoa công tử, người cũng đã thấy, chúng ta nên đi thôi.” Nói xong một bên phất tay để người ta cho thuyền hoa chạy, một bên đem người mới một khắc trước còn tiêu sái tự nhiên, hiện tại lại một bộ dáng hoa si*(~mê zai) – Hoa Tư kéo vào phía trong thuyền, Cao Thanh vẻ mặt xanh xám, người này điểm nào cũng tốt, chỉ có một bệnh, bệnh thấy mĩ nhân liền hóa si!  
“Mỹ nhân, ta là Hoa Tư, ngươi nhất định là phải nhớ kĩ a!”  
“Duyên phận của chúng ta nhất định không mỏng, tương lai tất có lúc gặp lại…”  
“Mỹ nhân…”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đầu thuyền ngây ngẩn cả người, sau đó trên mặt hiện ra một cái biểu tình như ăn phải ruồi bọ, trò đùa gì vừa diễn ra a? Y còn tưởng khó gặp được một tri âm nhã khách, há lại là một tên bị bệnh hoa si, uổng phí y còn tự mình đi ra kính rượu, ném chén rượu trong tay xuống sông, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhếch miệng.  
Hoa si tới nhanh, đi cũng nhanh, cũng không biết cái tên kêu Hoa Tư kia tính chuẩn thời điểm hay không, vừa mới đi thì có vài chiếc thuyền lớn dần dần nhích đến gần thuyền của Ung Thánh Hựu, xem chừng hẳn là mấy công tử ca vừa nãy bị đánh rớt xuống sông giờ tìm người đến giúp đỡ, đến đây trả thù, Ung Thánh Hựu nhướn nhướn mi, vặn vặn cổ tay.

~~~~~~~

Chương 58  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách

Mấy chiếc thuyền quan đứng đầy tiểu binh nhanh chóng vây quanh một con thuyền nhỏ không chút thu hút nào, thuyền nhỏ dập dềnh trên sông, tựa như một mảnh lá mỏng dài, chỉ cần gió nhẹ thổi cũng có thể khiến cho nó bị lật.  
Phía sau đống thuyền binh, là một chiếc thuyền hoa cao ba tầng, dưới mái cong lộ ra lầu các, thành lan can được trạm bằng đá ngọc, từng chùm đèn lồng tinh mĩ treo trên cao, khí thế hào hùng nói không nên lời, trang trí tính xảo, trên lầu ba, bốn năm tuấn nam mỹ nữ dựa vào lan can đứng, đi theo phía sau thuyền binh tiến về phía trước.  
Mấy người này chính là Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đang làm khách ở n Đô, cùng với thành chủ Tam công tử Cung Tiêu Tiêu, Hỏa gia cùng Kim gia, ngoài những vị này ra, hôm nay con có thêm một vị khách nữ nữa.  
Nữ tử ẩn thân trong mọi người, có vẻ như không tiện lộ diện, mái tóc đen tung bay, làn da như băng tuyết, đôi mắt trong veo, như ngọc như thuỷ, đúng là người đã nhận lời mời đến tham quan đấu thú cung của Hoả gia – Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết cô nương, Lạc Tuyết cô nương cùng vài vị nữ tử ngồi bên cạnh bàn, chốc chốc lại gửi đến bóng dáng anh tuấn của Tĩnh Vương mấy mạt tình cảm lưu luyến.  
Chỉ tiếc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại tựa hồ chưa phát giác ra, cùng mấy vị quý công tử trong thành n Đô tựa vào lan can mà nhìn về phương xa, đàm luận về câu chuyện họ vừa mới nghe được, trên mặt đều có ý cười.  
Sen đầu hạ, Cung Tiêu Tiêu cùng các vị quý công tử mời Tĩnh Vương điện hạ ngồi thuyền hoa, dạo chơi Ngọc Thuý, ngắm hoa sen, để Tĩnh Vương điện hạ được vui vẻ, thậm chí còn mời cả Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết cô nương đến, chỉ tiếc Tĩnh Vương điện hạ cùng Lạc Tuyết cô nương đã từng gặp mặt một lần, nhưng hình như vẫn không nhóm lên tia lửa nào.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách là một người quân tử mười phần mười, những lời này quả không phải nói chơi.  
Hoa sen trên sông Ngọc thuý tuy đẹp, nhưng tựa hồ vẫn không khơi dậy nổi chút hứng thú của Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, mãi đến vừa rồi có người vào bẩm báo, nói trong chiếc thuyền nhỏ phía trước có một nhân vật vô cùng nguy hiểm, sự thật như thế nào, những người lắm miệng đó đương nhiên sẽ không nói ra, giấu đi chuyện mấy công tử quần áo lụa là muốn cưỡng chế lên thuyền, thêm mắm thêm muối kể quá trình nam tử trên thuyền kia giữa ban ngày ban mặt đánh người vô cớ ra sao.  
Cung Tiêu Tiêu nghĩ việc này thật sự làm mất thể diện n Đô, không nghĩ tới Tĩnh Vương điện hạ lại đột nhiên cảm thấy hứng thú, muốn đi xem đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào dám làm ra chuyện nực cười lại lớn mật như vậy, mà hết thảy, chẳng qua là khiến hắn nhớ tới một người, người kia cũng có tính cách bốc đồng, cũng tuỳ hứng không biết trời cao đất rộng…  
“Người trong thuyền phía trước nghe đây, các ngươi đã bị bao vây, hãy nhanh chóng ra đầu hàng! Nhanh…nhanh…” Hai chân khoá đứng, một tay chống nạnh, một tay chỉ lên trời, quan gia biết những người trong thuyền hoa phía sau đều là thuộc hạng tôn quý, giờ khắc này hắn đương nhiên phải cố gắng, không thể để tụt uy phong.  
Không biết có phải lời nói của hắn có tác dụng hay không, trong thuyền thật đúng là có một người tiêu sái bước ra, một người nam nhân, một người nam nhân vô cùng xinh đẹp.  
Ngốc lăng, đờ người ra, quan gia liền quên mất tiêu câu tiếp theo định nói.  
Khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi giật giật, trên mặt hiện lên một mạt cười xấu xa, nhu nhu khuỷu tay, đang chuẩn bị đem mấy con rệp diễu võ dương oai trước mặt tiêu diệt sạch sẽ, đột nhiên cảm thấy có người nhìn y, ánh mắt không giống với những người khác.  
Trong lòng đột nhiên dấy lên một tia nghi hoặc, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía cảm nhận được ánh mắt đó, trong ngực đột nhiên “lộp bộp” một chút, gia hoả đứng trên chiếc thuyền hoa kia sao lại thấy quen mắt như vậy?  
Hình như —— hình như là Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách!

~~~~~~~

Chương 59  
Gặp gỡ

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đầu thuyền, ống tay áo rộng thùng thình khẽ phất phơ phất phơ, hai tay dưới ống tay áo dần dần thả lỏng, chân khí ngưng tụ trên đầu ngón tay cũng âm thầm tan đi.  
Cuộc ẩu đả này, không đánh được.  
Trốn? Không trốn?  
Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt, khoé miệng khẽ cong lên thành mạt tiếu ý nhàn nhạt, y vì sao phải trốn?  
Một con thuyền nhỏ tiến lại đây, trên thuyền đứng một trung niên nam nhân khôi ngô, trên người mặc một bộ đoản bố sam, trên lưng đeo một thanh kiếm to, bộ mặt hung dữ, nhìn không ra hỉ giận, người đến là Trấn Thành Thủ n Đô thành Tương Hoàng Hổ, hôm nay phải phụ trách bảo vệ an toàn cho Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nên mới có mặt trên sông Ngọc Thuý này.  
Ngày thường mấy công tử quần áo lụa là bị đánh rớt xuống sông hắn tất nhiên sẽ không nhúng tay vào, có điều hôm nay có hắn ở đây, các quan viên khác trước mặt hắn cũng không dám tự tiện đứng ra, Hoàng Hổ không thể nghi ngờ là muốn tiến lên coi thử xem đến tột cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Hắn thấy đầu thuyền đứng một vị mĩ công tử áo trắng, trong lòng sững sờ, thật cũng không phải hoàn toàn bởi vì tướng mạo xuất chúng của nam tử, mà là hơi sửng sốt, một người trẻ tuổi như thế mà lại dám ở n Đô thành đánh rớt mấy công tử kia xuống nước, nhìn diện mạo thì không phải là người trong n Đô thành, hơn nữa người này biết rõ sẽ dẫn quan binh tới vậy mà thái độ vẫn lạnh nhạt tự nhiên, vẻ trấn tĩnh gặp nguy không loạn này, không giống một thiếu niên mười tám mười chín tuổi nên có.  
Hoàng Hổ tự nhận đã gặp qua vô số người, lại thấy không rõ vị bạch y công tử trước mặt này.  
Cũng khó trách Hoàng Hổ thấy không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao những việc Ung Thánh Hựu trải qua cũng quá mức phong phú, hơn nữa bề ngoài tuổi trẻ nhưng tâm hồn lại trưởng thành, người thế giới này làm sao có thể hiểu rõ Ung Thánh Hựu chứ? Đến ngay cả Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có chút không rõ Ung Thánh Hựu, đương nhiên, việc này Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, Đại ma đầu cũng sẽ không nói cho y biết.  
“Ngươi là ai? Vì sao lại ra tay đả thương người?” Có lẽ là bởi vì không nhìn thấu được Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Hổ đối Ung Thánh Hựu coi như khách khí.  
Mắt lộ ra một tia bất đắc dĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu giả mù sa mưa trả lời: “Oan uổng a đại nhân, tại hạ Hựu Ung, từ Lưu Tinh Thành đến, đi ngang qua n Đô, nghe nói trong n Đô phong cảnh đẹp như tranh, lòng người hướng đi, lòng ta hướng về, hôm nay có lòng muốn đi thuyền trên sông du lãm sen đầu hạ, thấy nước sông trong như ngọc, cá bơi thành đàn, dưới ánh mặt trời màu hồng của hoa sen lại càng thêm đặc biệt, trong lòng thích ý, cũng không dự đoán được lại có đăng đồ tử muốn cưỡng chế lên thuyền, tại hạ thật sự xuất phát từ bất đắc dĩ mới ra tay ngăn cản, lần đầu tới quý địa, cũng không phải cố ý nháo sự, mong rằng đại nhân minh giám.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nói trước nịnh sau rồi giết, nói chính là n Đô người đẹp cảnh đẹp, lại tự trách một phen, thuận tiện giải thích rằng y không phải cố ý ra tay, thật sự là bị buộc bất dắc dĩ, hơn nữa vẻ mặt khẩn thiết, đám quan binh vây quanh lập tức đem cán cân hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nếu là người thì đều thích cái đẹp, những quan binh này đều biết tác phong của mấy tên ăn chơi trác táng đó, vị công tử hào hoa phong nhã, phong lưu tiêu sái trước mặt này, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy tốt hơn lũ ăn chơi trác táng kia rất nhiều, mọi người liên tục gật đầu, lại ở trong lòng thầm bất bình thay Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Hoàng Hổ khẽ nhíu mày, người trước mặt này thiệt xán liên hoa*, hơn nữa lời nói nửa thật nửa giả, lai lịch không rõ, không thể hoàn toàn tin tưởng được, Hoàng Hổ đang định gọi người bắt người trước mặt đưa lên bờ thẩm vấn, thì lại nghe phía sau truyền đến chỉ lệnh của Tĩnh Vương điện hạ.  
(*thiệt xán liên hoa: chỉ người có tài ăn nói)  
Cách đó không xa, một chiếc thuyền hoa đang chậm rãi tiến tới gần.

~~~~~~~

Chương 60  
Gặp gỡ 2

Trên từng tầng thuyền hoa cứ cách mỗi bước lại bố trí một thủ vệ, tuy rằng phục sức bình dân, nhưng người tinh mắt vừa nhìn là biết những người này đều là quan binh cải trang, khí chất trên người bình dân và quan binh tuyệt đối bất đồng, những người này trái lại có phần giống với cảnh sát chìm. Từ khi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện luyện công, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái cũng có thể nhìn ra ngọn nguồn của một người ra sao, những thủ vệ này mắt nhìn thẳng không liếc ngang liếc dọc, lưng đứng thẳng tắp, bên huyệt thái dương của mỗi người hơi hơi phồng lên, cùng mấy quan binh nhàn tản vừa mới vây quanh đây hiển nhiên không cùng một cấp bậc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thầm mỉm cười, loại sắp đặt này thật cũng hợp tình hợp lí, dù sao vị ở trên thuyền hoa kia cũng không phải nhân vật tầm thường.  
Khi đi đến lầu hai, Hoàng Hổ ngừng lại, ý bảo Ung Thánh Hựu một mình đi lên: “Thỉnh.”  
“Đa tạ đại nhân.” Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn chiếc thuyền nhỏ của mình, nói với Hoàng Hổ : “Mấy nha hoàn trên thuyền, thỉnh đại nhân đừng khó xử các nàng.”  
Nghe vậy Hoàng Hổ khẽ liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, như là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu quan tâm nha hoàn mà thoáng có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không tỏ vẻ gì nhiều, hắn gật gật đầu liền xoay người rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vén vạt áo bước lên lầu ba.  
Hiên lầu mái cong vút, đồ dùng được làm bằng sứ men xanh, ngọc quý, lư hương hợp kim, sương khói mờ ảo lượn lờ giữa không trung.  
Ti trúc huyền cầm, rượu ngon trà thơm, giai nhân ở bên, chầm chậm nhẹ múa.  
Trên tầng ba thuyền hoa có một số nam nữ, Ung Thánh Hựu như lơ đãng mà nhìn liếc qua, phát hiện không ngờ trong những người này lại có mấy “người quen”, Tây Nam Minh Châu Lạc Tuyết cô nương gặp từ hồi Tứ phái luận võ đại hội mấy tháng trước, vị công tử kia ở tửu lâu từng có duyên liếc mắt một lần, còn có… Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.  
Như không phát hiện Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách dùng ánh mắt kinh ngạc cùng đờ đẫn nhìn y, Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ tiến lên: “Thảo dân bái kiến chư vị đại nhân tiểu thư.” Sau đó liền thẳng lưng đứng sang một bên, lúc này dù sao vẫn không thể để y lại nói cái gì nữa ha? Tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách kia đã ngốc đủ chưa, tốt xấu gì cũng nói một tiếng đi a!  
Ung Thánh Hựu là được Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cho người kêu tới, mấy vị công tử khác không dám đoạt lên tiếng trước, một đám đều giống Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng, nhìn.  
Hoả Vân Thiên nhìn thấy vị bạch y công tử này, lại nhìn Lạc Tuyết ở bên cạnh cũng giống bọn họ ánh mắt tràn đầy tò mò cùng đánh giá, trong lòng khẽ kinh ngạc, thầm nghĩ, nam nhân mà cũng có thể có diện mạo thế này, đẹp hơn cả nữ nhân, quả là một chuyện lạ. Kinh ngạc rất nhiều, Hoả Vân Thiên ẩn ẩn có chút bài xích vị bạch y công tử trước mắt.  
Kim Thiếu từng gặp qua Ung Thánh Hựu, có điều lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu khoác một cái áo choàng trắng đến mặt cũng không lộ ra, Kim Thiếu lắc lắc đầu mắt mang một chút ý cười, cũng không tỏ vẻ gì đặc biệt.  
Cung Tiêu Tiêu thì lại âm thầm nhìn nhìn Tĩnh Vương gia đang đờ đẫn dại ra, lại nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng hình như hiểu được cái gì, mỉm cười không nói, ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu đang đứng một bên tỏ vẻ xấu hổ một cái mỉm cười đầy thiện ý.  
Trong ánh mắt của mấy nữ hài tử cách đó không xa hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu có một chút yêu thích cùng ngưỡng mộ, lại mơ hồ có một ít ghen tị, không một nữ nhân nào lại thích một người nam nhân bộ dáng đẹp hơn cả mình, nhưng mà nhìn vị công tử kia quả thật là rất đẹp, mấy vị cô nương này lại nhịn không được mà xem thêm vài lần, không biết ghé vào tai nhau rì rầm cái gì.  
Chính là Ung Thánh Hựu đáng thương, xấu hổ khi bị mọi người nhìn, y kì thật là một người biết thẹn thùng… thật đó…  
“Đại nhân?” Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở cái con người vẫn còn đang ngây ngẩn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách kia, người ta dù sao cũng lớn lên trong hoàng cung, nội tâm tuy rằng sớm đã sóng cả nhấp nhô, nhưng vẻ dại ra trên mặt rất nhanh bị ép xuống.  
“Làm phiền chư vị tạm thời lánh đi, ta có lời muốn cùng vị công tử này nói với nhau.”

~~~~~~ 

Chương 61  
Quen biết

Là thật? Là giả? Là mộng? Là ảo?  
Sắc mặt khẽ động, vẻ mặt ngơ ngẩn, nam tử cứ như người mất hồn, bước một bước nho nhỏ, một bước này như dùng hết hàng năm năm tháng tháng mới thực hiện được, từng bước, từng bước… chậm rãi đi một vòng quanh bạch y nhân…  
Người này, mái tóc này đều là thật sự, cùng suy nghĩ trong mộng của hắn, cùng người hắn từng thấy, giống nhau như đúc.  
Biểu tình trên mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thay đổi lại thay đổi, đầu tiên là kinh, sau là ngốc, tiếp theo là hoang mang, nghi hoặc, cuối cùng là hỉ càng ngày càng dày đặc, hỉ cực mà bi, bi nhược rơi lệ.  
“Tiểu Hựu ——”  
Một tiếng gọi khe khẽ, Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chợt tiến lên một bước nắm lấy hai vai Ung Thánh Hựu, thanh âm vì nội tâm kích động mà phát run: “Tiểu Hựu… Tiểu Hựu! Thật là ngươi, ta biết, ta biết ông trời sẽ không nhẫn tâm mang ngươi đi…”  
“Ngươi đã trở lại, cuối cùng ngươi cũng đã trở lại, ngươi có biết hai năm nay ta tìm ngươi tìm vất vả biết bao, nhớ ngươi nhớ đến trong lòng đau xót, Tiểu Hựu sao ngươi lại ngốc như vậy? Sao ngươi lại có thể nhẫn tâm rời đi lâu như thế… ha ha, ngươi còn sống, vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi.” Thì thào nói xong, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhẹ nhàng ôm Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Từng tiếng gọi, gợi lên hồi ức của Ung Thánh Hựu về Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.  
Ngay từ đầu nhìn thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách y chỉ cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, sao người này lại ngốc thành bộ dáng kia, vừa cười lại vừa khóc, nhưng mà theo những giọt lệ của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách rơi trên vai y, lời nói đi vào trong tai y, lòng bàn tay ấm áp đặt sau lưng y, nội tâm Ung Thánh Hựu lại sinh ra một cỗ rung động khó hiểu.  
Cảm tình phát ra từ đáy lòng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, khiến cho nam nhân chưa từng hưởng qua tư vị của thân tình cùng tình yêu cuối cùng một nơi nào đó trong nội tâm cũng mềm nhũn.  
Chẳng qua là đột nhiên như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên đối mặt với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thế nào, dù sao Ung Thánh Hựu chân chính đã chết rồi, y hiện giờ chỉ là một linh hồn xuyên qua chiếm giữ lấy thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.  
Nói cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chân tướng sao? Như vậy không khỏi có phần tàn nhẫn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ tấm lưng vì kích động mà kẽ run rẩy của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, ra vẻ kinh ngạc hỏi: “Vị công tử này, trước kia chúng ta đã từng gặp mặt rồi sao?”  
“Cái gì?” Nghe xong câu hỏi của Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tựa hồ còn chưa hiểu rõ ràng.  
Có chút lưu luyến không muốn rời đi mà buông nam tử mất rồi lại quay về trước mặt ra, ý thức của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cuối cùng cũng tỉnh táo lại, lí trí chậm rãi trở về.  
Ung Thánh Hựu từ hai năm trước vì nhảy xuống hồ mà tự sát thân vong.  
Chuyện này quả thật Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vẫn luôn hiểu rõ, nhưng lại không dám đi đối mặt hết thảy, nhưng hiện tại lại có một nam tử giống Ung Thánh Hựu như đúc đột nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.  
Người này là Ung Thánh Hựu phải không? Tại sao lại nói những lời này?  
“Ngươi… ngươi không nhận ra ta? Tiểu Hựu chẳng nhẽ ngươi đã quên ta?” Trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hiện lên sự bi ai dày đặc, khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nói dối trong lòng cũng khe khẽ động.  
Lời nói dối này, không thể không nói.  
Về căn bản, y đích thật là không biết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, chỉ là có được kí ức về Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mà thôi.  
Làm như nhìn ra hàng ngàn hàng vạn nghi vấn trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ xuất ra một mạt tươi cười: “Hai năm trước ta đã mất đi trí nhớ.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 62  
Quen biết 2

“Hai năm trước sau khi ta tỉnh lại phát hiện mình đã quên tất cả, chỉ biết là mình tên Ung Thánh Hựu, còn lại chuyện tình ngày trước đều không nhớ, lại nói, có thể có chút khoa trương, trước đó không lâu lúc xuống núi mới biết ta là nhi tử của Ung Phong tướng quân, ta xuống núi lần này chính là chuẩn bị trở về, không nghĩ tới… không nghĩ tới trên đường cư nhiên lại hội ngộ đến điện hạ.”  
Trên sông mấy chú chuồn chuồn màu đỏ xẹt qua mặt nước, tạo nên từng gợn sóng nhỏ li ti, nước biếc sen xanh, giữa những gợn sóng, ngẫu nhiên truyền đến tiếng sáo réo rắt.  
Tựa vào lan can, Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi kể ra cuộc sống hai năm sống trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, nửa thật nửa giả, thật chính là sự vô ưu vô lự cùng hoang mang khi đi vào thế giới khác trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, giả chính là mất trí nhớ.  
Gió mát khẽ thổi, tay áo phiêu phiêu.  
Xoay người Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng phía sau vẫn một mực im lặng lắng nghe, trong lòng khe khẽ thở dài, người si tình như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia sao không biết trân trọng, lại cố tình muốn đến gần kẻ quyền thế kia a?  
Kết quả, lam nhan thệ, lưu lại một người si tình đáng thương.  
“Hoá ra là như vậy… hoá ra là như vậy…” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lặp đi lặp lại một câu, tựa hồ mới chậm rãi tiếp thu hết thảy những gì vừa mới phát sinh trước mắt, lời Ung Thánh Hựu nói hắn đương nhiên sẽ không hoài nghi, dù sao ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hắn đích xác có vài phần xa lạ cùng câu nệ, thậm chí người trước mắt cũng khác Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia rất nhiều rất nhiều.  
Tỷ như ánh mắt, tỷ như thần thái, tỷ như một phần khí chất kia, đều là những thứ Ung Thánh Hựu hai năm trước chưa từng có được, lại càng khiến cho nội tâm Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách có thêm vài phần rung động.  
Mất mà trở lại, tử mà phục sinh, có được tiên duyên, mất trí nhớ thì có làm sao?  
Quên rồi cũng tốt, quên rồi cũng tốt.  
Quên đi người nọ, cũng tốt…  
Nhìn như tuyệt cảnh, kì thực tân sinh, kinh ngạc trong mắt cùng đau thương rất nhanh tan đi, trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại xuất hiện vui sướng, trong lòng cũng có tính toán của riêng mình, nếu Ung Thánh Hựu đã quên mọi người, vậy mình chẳng phải chính là cố nhân đầu tiên mà Ung Thánh Hựu gặp sao? Ung Thánh Hựu đã quên hoàng đế, vậy mình có phải cũng có cơ hội hay không?  
Áp chế vui sướng trong lòng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách quan tâm nói: “Tiểu Hựu, một mình người ở trên đường không an toàn, hay là cùng ở một chỗ với ta đi, Ung tướng quân cùng Ung phu nhân nếu biết ngươi còn sống, bọn họ nhất định sẽ rất vui, nếu ngươi muốn trở về ngay, ta sẽ lập tức gọi người chuẩn bị xe ngựa.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc lắc đầu: “Đa tạ điện hạ, nhưng mà ta còn muốn lưu lại n Đô vài ngày.”  
“Chuyện cũ trước kia, nếu đã quên hết, ta sẽ không lại nghĩ nhiều, trời cao ban cho ta sinh mệnh mới, ta đương nhiên sẽ biết quý trọng, điện hạ, những việc trước kia đều đã qua đi, hiện tại chúng ta coi như một lần nữa quen biết.” Ung Thánh Hựu nói.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách liên tục gật đầu, thở dài: “Chúng ta… một lần nữa bắt đầu.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mang theo ánh mắt chấp nhất cùng lửa nóng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sửng sốt, cúi đầu vội lánh đi, cười nói: “Vậy còn thỉnh điện hạ tạm thời giữ bí mật cho ta.”  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cực lúng túng, tuy rằng y cảm thấy chiếm cơ thể người ta có chút áy náy, Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách này cũng rất đáng thương, mà khi thật muốn để y cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chơi đồng tính luyến ái, kia… kia hay là thôi đi!  
Loại chuyện xuyên qua này cũng không phải y cố ý lao vào, y nhiều nhất giúp vị Ung Thánh Hựu kia tìm hung thủ báo cái thù, về phần gút mắt tình cảm này và gì gì đó vẫn là không nên bàn nữa.

~~~~~~~

Chương 63  
Nhập trụ

Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tỏ ra quan tâm hết mực với Ung Thánh Hựu, coi Ung Thánh Hựu cứ như con búp bê bằng sứ chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái là sẽ vỡ toang, điều này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu rất cảm động, y từ nhỏ đã là một đứa trẻ khuyết thiếu tình yêu, lần đầu tiên nhận được sự che chở như vậy, nhưng được người ta quan tâm đến loại tình trạng trà có bỏng miệng hay không, trên đường có gặp phải đăng đồ tử hay không thì vẫn là miễn đi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn kéo tay Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói một câu: Huynh đệ, thật sự, ta có thể tự chiếu cố tốt cho mình! Kì thật ta lớn hơn ngươi vài tuổi a!  
Có điều Ung Thánh Hựu có chút hiểu lầm Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, sở dĩ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách biểu hiện ra đủ loại quan tâm như vậy không chỉ là bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu “tử mà phục sinh”, mà kì thực bởi vì vị Ung Thánh Hựu kia từ nhỏ đã là một người vô cùng tuỳ hứng thích xoi mói, đối với ăn uống mặc ở đều cực kỳ chú ý.  
Mà Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại là một người từ cô nhi viện lớn lên, phẩm trà y không biết, quần áo y không hiểu, chỗ ở y cũng không chú trọng, đối lập so với trước kia, quả là khác nhau đến nông nỗi khiến người ta phải kinh ngạc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định tạm thời giữ bí mật thân phận của mình, bại lộ thân phận quá sớm cũng không phải là chuyện tốt gì, nếu không phải bởi vì trong trí nhớ y biết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tuyệt đối sẽ không có tâm hại y, y cũng tuyệt đối không dám trước khi điều tra rõ hung thủ là ai liền lộ ra thân phận.  
Lời nói của Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tựa như nhận được hoàng lệnh mà chặt chẽ ghi tạc trong lòng.  
Vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu trở thành một vị dược sư mà Tĩnh Vương điện hạ nhận thức, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng giới thiệu như vậy cho những người khác trên thuyền hoa.  
“Hoá ra là bằng hữu của Tĩnh Vương điện hạ, lại còn là một dược sư.” Muội muội của Hoả Vân Thiên Hoả Vân Vũ và tỷ tỷ của Kim Thiếu Kim Ngọc Châu cùng với Lạc Tuyết cô nương ngồi cùng nhau, nhìn về phía vị bạch y công tử kia trong mắt có thêm vài phần thưởng thức ái mộ, luyện dược sư trong tu tiên tuy rằng là yếu, nhưng ở nhân gian có thể xưng là nhân vật phượng mao lân giác*( ý nói quý hiếm).  
“Hựu công tử.” Lạc Tuyết nhìn mỹ nam tử ngồi cùng Tĩnh Vương bị mọi người vây quanh ở giữa, trong lòng chua xót, cũng cảm thấy tên người nam nhân đã đoạt đi sự nổi bật của nàng này có chút quen thuộc, giống như, giống như ở nơi nào đã từng nghe qua.  
“Lạc Tuyết muội muội, chẳng nhẽ muội cũng quen với vị Hựu công tử này?” tiểu thư khuê các Kim Ngọc Châu mặc một bộ váy màu tím nhạt, tựa như một đoá hoa uất kim hương cao quý nhẹ giọng hỏi.  
Lạc Tuyết cau mày cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ, lại lắc lắc đầu, nếu đã gặp qua vị công tử này nàng tuyệt đối sẽ không quên.  
Du lãm trên sông Ngọc Thuý một lát, Ung Thánh Hựu mượn cớ rời đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách theo sát không tha, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu nói hiện tại y chính là một tiên hiệp, nhưng trong ấn tượng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là quý công tử tay trói gà không chặt trước kia, sao có thể trơ mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trụ tại khách điếm nhiều nguy hiểm.  
Hơn nữa Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng không cách nào tin tưởng lời nói của Ung Thánh Hựu, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu gặp được tiên duyên, được tiên hiệp trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn chỉ điểm, nhưng lẽ nào mới chỉ có hai năm mà có thể làm cho một người bình thường có thể lên trời xuống đất được sao.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ, đáp ứng lời mời của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, mang theo nha hoàn Tư Tư y vừa mua, ôm tiểu hắc miêu đi theo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tới một đại viện xa hoa đặt tại phụ cận vương phủ.  
Nếu nói cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách biết y đang ở nơi nào, chỉ sợ mọi người sẽ phát hiện ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện mất.  
Về phần Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu sờ sờ mũi, đợi đến đêm sẽ đi tìm gia hoả kia đi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 64  
Nhập trụ 2

Nửa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong mộng giật mình tỉnh dậy, kinh hãi đến mức một thân mồ hôi lạnh tuôn xối xả.  
Ngoài cửa sổ, trăng sao thưa thớt, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên giường nhảy xuống mặc quần áo, ngón tay buộc nút thắt khẽ run rẩy thắt mãi không xong, y nhịn không được thầm mắng mình một câu.  
Gần đây, y luôn sẽ làm một ít mộng – xuân, người trong mộng kia không những là nam, lại còn chính là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, gay go nhất chính là trong mộng y còn thực hưởng thụ hết thảy chuyện đó, gay go nhất chính là đây không phải lần đầu tiên a .  
Tuy rằng biết rõ đây là tác dụng phụ do hợp tu mang đến, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu không có biện pháp ngăn cản cảm tình nào đó trong nội tâm của mình đối với người nào đó càng ngày càng đậm, giống như y không có cách nào khống chế giấc mộng của mình.  
“Không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể mơ giống mình hay không…”  
Dùng sức lắc lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc xong y phục liếc mắt nhìn chỗ phồng lên trong chăn, vươn tay luồn vào trong đó túm lấy, đem Tiểu thối miêu đang ngủ say sưa, nhét vào trong ngực mình, mở cửa sổ nhảy ra ngoài.  
Dưới bầu trời đêm yên tĩnh, một mảnh hư ảnh màu trắng tình cờ xẹt qua giữa không trung.  
Sáng sớm hôm sau, gió hiu hiu, thái dương ấm áp.  
Ngoài phòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng trước cửa gõ gõ, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Tiểu Hựu, dậy chưa?”  
“A, dậy rồi, ngươi vào đi.” Trong phòng truyền đến giọng nói thanh thuý của Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe thanh âm hình như tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ rất ngon giấc.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đẩy cửa bước vào, vươn tay ra sau khép cửa lại nhưng không thấy thân ảnh của Ung Thánh Hựu đâu, trên giường nằm úp sấp một con hắc miêu nho nhỏ, sau khi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tiến vào tựa hồ trừng mắt nhìn một cái, sau đó như được nhân tính hoá trở mình xoay người đi.  
Nam nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa*(lả lơi ong bướm) —— Tiểu thối miêu thầm nói một câu trong lòng.  
Lúc này một nam nhân chỉ dùng vải bố vây quanh nửa người dưới từ phía sau bình phong đi ra, ánh nắng vàng nhạt chiếu lên thân thể nam nhân, mê mông một mảnh.  
“Tiểu Hựu, ngươi… ngươi… mau lấy quần áo mặc vào!”  
Nôn nóng rống lên vài câu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bưng lấy cái mũi vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới tắm rửa xong đứng sững sờ tại chỗ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu tự nhìn mình một cái, sờ sờ bộ ngực phẳng lì của mình, y đã loả*(để trần) quen rồi, kiếp trước vào mùa hè cũng thường xuyên ở trần, lúc cùng một chỗ với Đại ma đầu luyện công cũng cởi sạch, về sau tắm rửa hay gì gì đó cũng không kiêng dè, dù sao y và Đại ma đầu đều là nam nhân, chẳng qua là y tạm thời chưa quen sự tồn tại của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, nên lúc này mới quấn khăn tắm tự chế chạy ra.  
Ngẫm lại bộ dáng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chảy máu mũi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được che miệng cười xấu xa, lúc mặc xong quần áo ra ngoài thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đang nghiêm mặt đứng ngài cửa, không đợi y mở miệng thì đã nghe một hồi giáo huấn của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, cái gì y phục phải mặc, cho dù trước mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hắn cũng không thể không mặc quần áo như vậy…  
Ung Thánh Hựu choáng váng đầu óc, vị Tĩnh Vương điện hạ này thật sự lải nhải dài dòng a.  
“Ngươi ngày thường đều mặc như vậy sao? Còn có ai khác nhìn thấy không?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tựa hồ đối với vấn đề này rất chấp nhất, vẫn quấn quýt không tha, chút tâm tư nhỏ bé ấy chẳng nhẽ Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nhận ra? Tâm tư đố kị của nam nhân a, có đôi khi so với nữ nhân còn đáng sợ hơn nhiều…  
Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng lắc đầu, chỉ vào Tiểu thối miêu luôn ngủ liên tục trong lòng vui đùa nói: “Chỉ có Tiểu thối miêu gặp qua, có phải hay không, Tiểu thối miêu?”  
Đương nhiên không phải, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể nói là mỗi ngày đều nhìn thấy.  
Con Tiểu thối miêu thường ngày ngay cả mí mắt cũng lười mở, tâm tình khó chịu “Ngao u” một tiếng, đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên bổ nhào về phía Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, sợ tới mức Ung Thánh Hựu một tay chụp lấy Tiểu thối miêu gạt ra: “Con thối miêu nhà ngươi!” Từ sau khi chứng kiến bản lĩnh của con Tiểu thối miêu này ở đấu thú trường, Ung Thánh Hựu đã không còn cho rằng lực công kích của Tiểu thối miêu là bình thường nữa.  
Thật muốn để Tiểu thối miêu cắn chết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách luôn, nhưng y phải xử lí sao nha? Nhất thời tình thế cấp bách, Ung Thánh Hựu mới ra tay hất Tiểu thối miêu ra. Tiểu thối miêu lăn trên mặt đất nhe răng trợn mắt một hồi, giống như hướng về Ung Thánh Hựu mắng một câu rồi chạy mất.  
“Kia, mèo chạy rồi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vội sai người đi bắt mèo trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn lại Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, mắt nhìn theo phương hướng Tiểu thối miêu chạy trốn, thản nhiên nói: “Mặc kệ nó, nó sẽ tự trở về.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 65  
Nhớ

Tiểu thối miêu sẽ tự mình trở về, Tiểu thối miêu không trở về.  
Nằm trên giường nam nhân theo thói quen vươn tay chạm đến một vật nhỏ tròn mềm mềm, bàn tay duỗi ra rơi vào khoảng không, chỉ đụng đến một mảnh trống trơn lạnh lẽo.  
Chẳng qua chỉ là một con Tiểu thối miêu suốt ngày hết ăn lại ngủ mà thôi, chạy thì chạy, dù sao y cũng không thích nuôi một con thối miêu tính tình cũng thối nốt, trừ nơi này ra, thối miêu kia có thể chạy đi đâu?  
Ung Thánh Hựu oán hận nghĩ, trở mình ôm chăn nhắm hai mắt lại, con thối miêu tính tình thối tha đáng ghét, vong ân phụ nghĩa, có hiếm lạ gì chứ…  
Nghĩ nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu tiến nhập mộng đẹp, vẫn giống thường ngày làm một cái xuân mộng có quan hệ với Đại ma đầu, bừng tỉnh, vươn tay định ôm con mèo bên cạnh, giật mình phút chốc, nhắm mắt tiếp tục ngủ, làm một giấc mộng đáng sợ hơn.  
Trong mộng có một thiếu niên trẻ tuổi tuấn mĩ, tóc đen nhánh. Một thân y phục đen như mực, hé ra cái mặt thối thối, luôn không ngừng nói bốn chữ với y: thuỷ tính dương hoa… thuỷ tính dương hoa… thuỷ tính dương hoa… thuỷ tính dương hoa…  
…  
…  
Hắc thiếu niên trong giấc mộng đêm qua là ai? Y đã từng gặp người đó chưa?  
Vỗ đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trong bao sương nhìn dã thú trong đấu thú trường chém giết mà ngẩn người, đến tận lúc tiếng hoan hô đinh tai nhức óc trong tràng vang lên mới kéo y bừng tỉnh.  
Hôm nay là ngày Tiểu thối miêu tham gia đấu thú trận, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Tiểu thối miêu có thể tự mình chạy tới tham gia thi đấu hay không, nhưng y vẫn đến đây.  
Đấu thú trận đã tiến vào nửa sau, tình hình thi đấu cũng càng ngày càng trở nên kịch liệt, dã thú dưới đấu thú tràng cũng theo đó mà càng ngày càng lợi hại, sự kiện thấy máu bỏ mạng cũng nhiều lên, nhưng những chuyện thế này trước trận đấu đã có quy định, sống chết do trời định, không thể nuốt lời.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy thi đấu kịch liệt chém giết độc ác như thế, hai dã thú đấu đến chết đi sống lại, miệng vết thương trên người có thể thấy được cả xương, tiếng thét to rên rỉ khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có phần không đành lòng, rất tàn nhẫn, nhưng đây là quy tắc, chỉ có cường giả mới có thể sống sót, quy luật tàn khốc mà thực tế, đây cũng là quy luật trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.  
Cường giả giành được tôn kính, nhược giả sẽ bị khinh thường.  
Còn hơn cả những địa phương khác trong đất nước, mảnh đất Tây Nam này càng thêm thờ phụng sức mạnh tuyệt đối, điểm này có chỗ tương tự với mấy quốc gia phương Bắc kia.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ đầu trong lòng nghĩ đến một chuyện khác, nếu Tiểu thối miêu thực sự chạy mất, có phải y nên nói một tiếng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện hay không? Từ ngày gặp Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, y cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói một tiếng phải trụ ở nơi khác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề do dự nói với y, y vốn là người tự do.  
Không có bất luận níu giữ gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đến trụ trong đại viện của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, lại nhịn không được thầm oán giận Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong lòng không biết là tư vị gì.  
Ngẩn người hồi lâu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bên cạnh đột nhiên lên tiếng nói: “Con mèo kia rất giống con của ngươi a.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc “A!” Một tiếng, nhìn xuống đấu thú tràng, vừa thấy đã kinh ngạc thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, con hắc miêu vẻ mặt thối bên trong kia không phải là con Tiểu thối miêu chạy trốn thì còn ai? Sao lại chạy tới thi đấu?  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên nhìn khắp các bao sương xung quanh, là Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang Tiểu thối miêu tới sao?  
“Tiểu Hựu, làm sao vậy?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nghi hoặc hỏi.  
“Không, không có gì.” Nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa ngồi xuống ghế, y đang ngạc nhiên cái gì, lo lắng cái gì a?  
Là lo lắng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngay tại bên cạnh mà y lại không biết, lo lắng sinh tử của Tiểu thối miêu, hay là oán giận Khương Nghĩa Kiện không nói chuyện này cho y biết.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 66  
Miêu miêu quyền

Nếu lo lắng sinh tử của Tiểu thối miêu vậy Ung Thánh Hựu có thể yêm tâm rồi, giống như lần trước, Tiểu thối miêu dễ dàng đánh bại đối thủ, có điều mèo mà cũng có thể dùng hai chân sau đứng thẳng sao? Trong đấu thú tràng Tiểu thối miêu cư nhiên ở trước mặt bao người đứng lên, dùng một tiểu quyền toàn thịt mềm mềm đánh cho đối thủ khổng lồ lộn chổng vó.  
Thấy một màn như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa từ trên ghế ngã lăn xuống, kia không phải là quyền pháp Vân Nhiễm dạy y để cường thân kiện thể sao? Tiểu thối miêu này tặc tính không đổi cư nhiên dám học trộm!  
Có điều… mèo mà cũng biết luyện quyền sao, mèo con bình thường làm sao mà học người luyện quyền được. Tiểu thối miêu mỗi ngày hết kén ăn lại tham ngủ, còn thường xuyên ăn vụng linh tuý y vất vả thu thập, con mèo này thật là mèo sao? Cũng quá bại hoại thanh danh khả ái của mèo đi.  
Đáng tiếc đến tận lúc trận đấu chấm dứt Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhìn thấy Tiểu thối miêu hay Khương Nghĩa Kiện đâu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bên cạnh như ngưu bì đường dán chặt y không cho y thoát thân tìm bọn họ, chỉ có thể đợi buổi tối lặng lẽ trốn đi.  
Đêm khuya trên đường yên tĩnh lạ lùng, ngẫu nhiên có người gõ mõ điểm canh đi qua, một mạt hắc ảnh xẹt qua trên nóc nhà, lặng yên không một tiếng động tiến nhập vào một toà hậu viện của Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, không biết có phải trọng viện này có một nhân vật không tầm thường trụ lại hay không, phụ cận đều không có người trông coi.  
Giống như lần trước, giữa đêm, Ung Thánh Hựu lẻn vào Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, có điều lần này thay đổi một thân y phục dạ hành màu đen.  
Trong viện không một bóng người, tiểu hoà thượng đầu tròn cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không biết đi đâu, nhưng lại phát hiện một phong thư đặt trên bàn, trong thư Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói có việc phải rời đi mấy ngày, còn những cái khác cũng không thấy nhắc đến.  
Bức thư này thật đúng là phù hợp với tính cách của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có điều tên kia gặp chuyện gì mà phải rời đi nhỉ? Ung Thánh Hựu than nhẹ một tiếng, gần đây có phải y đã hơi để ý quá mức đến tên Đại ma đầu kia rồi không.  
Đưa tay đem thư vo thành cục khẽ nắm chặt, một lũ tro tàn từ đầu ngón tay chậm rãi rơi lả tả, xoay người đi về phía phòng mình.  
“Thối miêu chết tiệt quả nhiên ở trong này.” Đi vào trong phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy một con mèo mặt thối thối dạng tứ chi vẻ mặt lười biếng nằm trên giường y, bước qua, Ung Thánh Hựu túm lấy cái lỗ tai của Tiểu thối miêu, khiến Tiểu thối miêu đang ngủ say phải thức dậy: “Thối mặt miêu! Ngươi đứng lên cho ta! Mau đứng lên!”  
“Ngao u!” Phàm nhân đáng ghét, cư nhiên dám làm phiền bổn vương ngủ!  
Tiểu thối miêu tức giận đạp đạp vài cái giữa không trung, giãy khỏi trói buộc của Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy lên giường, cao ngạo liếc nhìn nam nhân, hai cái chân đầy thịt vừa động, xoay người đem cái mông hếch về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục “ngủ” —— mới là nhắm mắt lại mà thôi.  
“Gia hoả nhà ngươi, còn dám cáu kỉnh với ta?” Nhìn bộ dáng cáu kỉnh của Tiểu thối miêu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được nở nụ cười, ngồi bên giường duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt bộ lông đen bóng mượt mà của Tiểu thối miêu, “Thật là, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sao không mang theo ngươi đi?”  
“Ngao u!” Đừng nhắc đến cái tên ma đầu đáng ghét kia trước mặt bổn vương, ngươi là tên phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa.  
Tiểu thối miêu giãy thoát khỏi tay Ung Thánh Hựu, lại tiến lên phía trước vài bước nằm sấp xuống.  
“Tính khí cũng không nhỏ a, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi rồi sau này sẽ không có ai uy ngươi ăn đi? Ngoan nào, phải làm một chú mèo ngoan, đừng nóng nảy như vậy, ta mang ngươi đi ăn kì trân mà trong Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm ăn không đến úc!” Giống như dỗ dành tiểu hài tử, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ngón tay nhẹ nhàng trạc trạc Tiểu thối miêu, thấy Tiểu thối miêu không phản ứng gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhấc Tiểu thối miêu ôm vào trong lòng.  
Phàm nhân hoa ngôn xảo ngữ, dám coi bổn vương như tiểu hài tử —— Tiểu thối miêu khó chịu vặn vẹo người, nhưng cuối cùng cũng không nhảy ra khỏi ngực Ung Thánh Hựu.

~~~~~~~

Chương 67  
Trung Thiên Quốc

Trời trong nắng ấm, gió mát hiu hiu.  
Nhấc chân, ôm mèo con, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa vào thành lan can buồn ngủ, mấy hạng mục tiêu khiển của cổ đại thật là ít a, không phải đi đấu thú trận thì chính là ngồi thuyền du sông nghe nhạc. Nếu hỏi đánh bạc không? Y đối với trò đó cho tới bây giờ còn tránh không kịp. Nếu hỏi đi thanh lâu không? Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn vị vương gia si tình bên cạnh, không khỏi khe khẽ thở dài.  
Vương gia hoàng tộc đi thanh lâu? Loại chuyện này mà truyền ra ngoài cũng không tốt. Có điều quan trọng nhất vẫn là có Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ở đây, y sao có thể có cơ hội tiến thanh lâu? Hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có thói quen tuỳ tiện cùng nữ nhân lăn lộn trên giường, không có tình cảm mà ngủ trên cùng một chiếc giường, chung quy cảm thấy đó là một chuyện không thể chấp nhận.  
Ung Thánh Hựu than nhẹ, y thật sự là một nam nhân tốt đáng thương, cũng không biết đến khi nào thì y có thể chạm mặt ái nhân trong mệnh của mình a, cúi đầu nhìn cánh tay thon dài khoác lên lan can của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, còn nhớ lúc y vừa mới xuyên qua tỉnh lại, thật đúng là một chút cũng không thích khối thân thể này.  
Trừ bỏ là một cái túi da đẹp ra, thân thể này căn bản là đã hỏng đến cực độ, nhiều năm tắm trong thanh sắc khuyển mã đã khiến cho khối thân thể này tổn hại không ít, sau lại nhảy hồ “chết” một lần, thân thể kia quả là bị tàn phá không chịu nổi.  
Cũng may ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn điều dưỡng hai năm dần dần khôi phục, thế nhưng thuỷ chung có chút gầy yếu, có điều Ung Thánh Hựu đối với khối thân thể hiện tại này của mình vừa lòng hơn không ít, từ sau khi cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện hợp tu giống như kích phát tới tiềm năng của cực thánh chi thể, thân thể càng ngày càng tốt hơn.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện khi nào thì mới trở về đây? Nhìn dòng sông Ngọc Thuý, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài một cái, y chỉ có thể chờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về sau đó mới lên Hoàng Thành.  
Đột nhiên như phát hiện cái gì, ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu sáng lên, thẳng tắp nhìn về nơi nào đó phía trước thuyền hoa.  
Tiểu thối miêu vẫn nhắm mắt ngủ say sưa hơi hé mắt ra, miệng phát ra một tiếng “xuy” khinh thường, nhảy lên nhuyễn tháp bên cạnh, tìm vị trí thích hợp tiếp tục ngủ, nó tuy rằng cũng có ý tứ muốn tìm thư thú* (thú cái) kết duyên lưu lại hậu đại, chẳng qua với nữ giới phàm nhân thì một chút ý tứ cũng không có.  
Trên sông Ngọc Thuý, hai chiếc thuyền hoa đụng đầu, ai cũng không có ý tứ nhường bước.  
Tam thiếu thành chủ Cung Tiêu Tiêu phụ trách tiếp đãi Tĩnh Vương hiếm khi lộ ra biểu tình tức giận, phân phó người lập tức qua đó bảo người nào không dài mắt trên chiếc thuyền hoa kia thối lui sang một bên nhường lối ra.  
“Tam thiếu gia, người trên thuyền hoa kia không dễ chọc a.” Thủ hạ khó xử nói.  
Cung Tiêu Tiêu thoáng nhăn mày, vừa muốn quát lớn lên lại lập tức nhịn xuống, dù sao hắn cũng không phải hạng người bình thường, cũng biết rõ thủ hạ của hắn không phải người ngu dốt, người trong n Đô thành lại không dám chặn đường hắn, người có thể khiến cho thủ hạ cảm thấy khó xử nhất định không phải người của n Đô thành, vậy rốt cuộc là ai đây?  
“Ai ở trên thuyền hoa kia?” Cung Tiêu Tiêu âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.  
“Là… là người của Trung Thiên Quốc.”  
…  
…  
“Người của Trung Thiên Quốc?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khẽ nhíu mày, mắt nhìn Cung Tiêu Tiêu bất an đứng một bên, ôn thanh nói: “Việc này để ta ra mặt là được rồi, người trên thuyền hoa kia nói không chừng còn là người quen của ta.”  
Không nghĩ tới người Trung Thiên Quốc cư nhiên lại tới n Đô, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không khỏi thở dài, lúc hắn từ Hoàng Thành đi ra nghe nói có một đoàn văn nhân từ Trung Thiên Quốc đến, đương kim thánh thượng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chăm lo việc nước, không chỉ kế thừa truyền thống trọng võ của cha ông, mà còn bắt đầu ban bố một loạt ý chỉ cổ vũ dân chúng đọc sách, rất nhiều ý phát động văn phong.  
Đáng tiếc trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc văn phong thế nhược, sách vở không nhiều lắm, vì thế từ năm ngoái Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc bắt đầu nhập vào văn nhân cùng thư tịch của Trung Thiên Quốc ở phương Bắc.  
Bệ hạ là tính toán văn võ cùng nắm vững a —— Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười khổ, đệ đệ của hắn đích thật là một hoàng đế tốt.

~~~~~~ 

Chương 68  
Tịch mịch như tuyết

Văn nhân Trung Thiên Quốc đến đây lần này chính là người nổi tiếng trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, thân truyền đệ tử của hiền giả Cổ Mặc tiên sinh được văn nhân trong thiên hạ kính ngưỡng, cũng là nhân vật quan trọng của Trung Thiên Quốc, cho dù là hoàng đế bệ hạ thấy những người này cũng phải tiếp đãi long trọng một phen.  
Tĩnh Vương không khỏi cười khổ, không nghĩ tới ở chỗ này lại gặp được người của Trung Thiên Quốc, nói vậy hẳn vị đệ tử của Cổ Mặc thích du ngoạn thiên hạ cũng ở trong đó ha, tuy hắn ít khi nhúng tay vào việc trong triều, nhưng dù sao đối phương cũng là một nhân vật không thể khinh thường, thân là hoàng tộc của Đế Quốc, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng không thể xem nhẹ đối phương.  
Thuyền hoa dần dần sáp đến, hai chiếc thuyền hoa không hẹn mà đồng thời ngừng lại.  
Văn nhân mặc một bộ thanh sam ước chừng trên dưới ba mươi, trong tay cầm chiếc quạt lông đứng ở đầu thuyền nhìn chiếc thuyền hoa hoa lệ đối diện, cười nhạo nói: “Người kia chính là nhàn tản vương gia Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc sao? Đường đường một vị vương gia, lại kết giao với hạng người trong giang hồ, Tây Nam man tử quả nhiên là Tây Nam man tử.”  
Đứng bên cạnh thanh sam nam tử là một vị bạch y nữ tử, nữ tử nghe vậy chỉ mỉm cười, không lên lời bình, như ngầm thừa nhận lời nói của đối phương.  
Gió xuân nhẹ phẩy, tóc đen tung bay, cổ tay trắng hồng, nhỏ tròn không mấu, một thân bạch thường trắng noãn không nhiễm bụi càng tôn lên vẻ đẹp băng thanh ngọc khiết như minh nguyệt trên trời của nữ tử, chẳng qua trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, trên thế gian này người mặc áo trắng đẹp như vậy, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu mà thôi.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ôn nhu nhìn nam tử trẻ tuổi vận bạch y thắng tuyết đứng sau liêm mạc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng theo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi ra, đối với người của Trung Thiên Quốc y cũng không cảm thấy đặc biệt hiếu kì gì, dù sao không phải đều là mắt đen tóc đen sao, đối với đại học giả đệ tử cũng không kính ngưỡng hay kính sợ gì, kiếp trước y không biết đã gặp qua bao nhiêu giáo sư nổi danh, mưa dầm thấm lâu, thật rõ ràng mặc kệ là người có học vấn cao bao nhiêu, cũng vẫn chỉ là một phàm nhân, một người phàm nhân bình thường mà thôi.  
Là một nam nhân bình thường, y là đi ra để ngắm mĩ nữ a.  
“Vô Nguyệt, bế môn đệ tử của hiền giả Cổ Mặc, nữ tử còn đẹp hơn cả trăng sáng trên trời.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhỏ giọng thở dài: “Quả nhiên là nàng.” Chuyện về nữ nhân này hắn nghe qua không ít. Tỷ như thân là quan môn đệ tử được Cổ Mạc yêu thích, tỷ như tài nữ khó gặp của Trung Thiên Quốc, tỷ như mỹ mạo…  
Mĩ tắc mĩ hĩ*(ý là đẹp), đáng tiếc so với Tiểu Hựu vẫn còn kém một ít linh khí khiến người ta tâm động. Khoé miệng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khẽ nhếch, suy cho cùng vẫn cảm thấy được Tiểu Hựu hiện tại so với trước kia càng mê người hơn.  
Một ánh mắt ôn nhu từ bên cạnh truyền đến, không khỏi run run, tên si tình vương gia này thật là khó xử lí a.  
Y vẫn yên ổn ở sau liêm mạc xem diễn ngắm mĩ nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu sâu sắc cảm thấy da mặt mình lại dày thêm mấy phần.  
Một bên là Tĩnh Vương của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, một bên là văn nhân tới từ Trung Thiên Quốc, hai bên sau khi gặp mặt lần đầu đều dựa theo lễ nghi nói một ít lời khách sáo hời hợt, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ bọn họ ai cũng muốn thuyền của mình đi qua.  
Sông Ngọc Thuý không hẹp, chỉ cần một chiếc thuyền hoa thay đổi tuyến đường, thì thuyền kia có thể đi qua, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ ai nhường đường? Dựa theo mỗi người trên thuyền hoa sau lưng đều đại biểu cho quốc gia, nhất định vô luận là ai cũng sẽ không chủ động nhường đường.  
Vì thế sau mấy lời xã giao đơn giản, tài nữ được văn nhân Trung Thiên Quốc kính ngưỡng lên tiếng, thanh âm nữ tử đúng mực, dễ nghe như chim oanh ca hót, nhưng mà trong lời nói lại cất giấu một vẻ cao ngạo cùng khinh miệt khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không thoải mái, ở mặt ngoài nói bọn họ là khách, hi vọng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhường đường, trên thực tế lại mang tư thái cao hơn người một bậc, chính là ngữ khí kia khiến người ta vô cùng khó chịu, gồm cả Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nữ nhân ở thế giới này sao không có ai bộ dáng vừa đẹp tính cách lại ôn nhu nhỉ? Ung Thánh Hựu thở dài, thu hồi tầm mắt đặt trên người Vô Nguyệt, thuận tay đem Tiểu thối miêu đang ngủ trên ải tháp ôm vào lòng, nhân sinh thực sự là tịch mịch như tuyết a…

~~~~~~~

Chương 69  
Đấu đấu đấu 1

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy thật tịch mịch, còn tại một địa phương khác lại đang là thời khắc giương cung bạt kiếm, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không nhường đường, Vô Nguyệt cũng chẳng chịu thua, song phương ngươi một lời ta một ngữ tâng bốc nhau lên chín tầng mây, kéo Đông xé Tây, nghe thôi mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thấy vui tai, quả muốn bật cười, hai người này giống như mấy vị chính khách ngoại quốc trên TV, nói chuyện cứ xả ra một đống lớn, nhưng lại không đánh vào trọng điểm.  
Cứ giằng co như vậy mãi cũng không phải biện pháp hay, Vô Nguyệt giận dữ, không thể tưởng được nhàn tản vương gia thế mà cũng có chút bản lĩnh, nói chuyện nhỏ giọt không lộ khiến nàng không thể bắt được nhược điểm, mặc kệ nàng nói gì nhất định không cũng chịu nhường đường, chuyện tình liên quan đến danh dự quốc gia, nàng cũng không thể bỏ qua dễ dàng như vậy, suy nghĩ vừa chuyển, trong lòng Vô Nguyệt đã có tính toán.  
“Tĩnh Vương điện hạ, lần này ta nhận lời mời của bệ hạ quý quốc đến đây truyền thụ thư tịch, cảm nhận được sâu sắc văn phong quý quốc hưng thịnh hơn hẳn lúc xưa, hôm nay trời trong nắng ấm, trên sông Ngọc Thuý hoa sen nở rộ, khó có dịp cùng Tĩnh Vương điện hạ hội ngộ thế này, chi bằng chúng ta liền lấy hoa sen để trợ hứng làm thơ, không biết điện hạ thấy thế nào?” Vô Nguyệt mỉm cười nói.  
Làm thơ? So thơ với thân truyền đệ tử của thiên hạ hiền giả? Da mặt đối phương cũng hơi dày quá mức đi —— Ung Thánh Hựu chậc lưỡi, không khỏi lo lắng nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thêm vài lần, nhớ lại những kí ức về Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể khẳng định chắc chắn rằng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách sẽ thất bại.  
Trong số các vị hoàng tử Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đã được cho là đa tài đa nghệ, nhưng cũng giống như trên đời không có người nào là hoàn mỹ, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách am hiểu chính là nhạc khí mà không phải ngâm thơ vẽ tranh.  
“Chỉ ngâm thơ trợ hứng thôi không khỏi quá mức đơn điệu, không bằng thêm chút ti trúc huyền nhạc thế nào?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đạm nhiên cười, hắn nếu thẳng thừng cự tuyệt yêu cầu của Vô Nguyệt, không thể nghi ngờ chính là tự động nhận thua, mà nếu qua thực đáp ứng yêu cầu của Vô Nguyệt, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không cho rằng mình có khả năng thắng, một khi đã như vậy không bằng tự cho thêm một quả cân về phía mình.  
Nói đến làm thơ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đương nhiên không thể, mà nếu là nhạc khí hắn vẫn có vài phần nắm chắc.  
Quan trọng nhất là —— hắn không thể ở trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu mất uy phong, mất thể diện.  
Mấy ngày nay Tiểu Hựu luôn trốn tránh hắn, hắn không phải không cảm thấy gì, trong lòng tuy hơi mất mát, nhưng chỉ có thể lí giải đó là bản năng phòng bị của đối phương sau khi bị mất trí nhớ, thế nhưng vừa rồi hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được sự quan tâm cùng lo lắng đến từ phía sau, trong cơ thể Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đột nhiên dâng lên một nỗi vui sướng khó kiềm chế.  
Liền vì một phần quan tâm kia của Tiểu Hựu đối với mình, hắn không thể thua, hắn muốn để Ung Thánh Hựu biết rằng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hắn là một nam nhân đáng để dựa vào.  
Nếu Ung Thánh Hựu biết trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bây giờ đang nghĩ cái gì, phỏng chừng sẽ ngã ngửa ra đất không dậy nổi.  
Vô Nguyệt bên kia cũng đồng ý yêu cầu của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, vòng thứ nhất trợ hứng làm thơ rất nhanh bắt đầu, Vô Nguyệt đứng dựa vào lan can tựa như nữ thần trên trời, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ngồi lên tháp dù bận vẫn ung dung, hai bên rõ ràng đều không có ý lên sân khấu, điều này khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cảm thấy kinh ngạc, hắn vốn tưởng rằng Vô Nguyệt sẽ tự mình làm thơ, không nghĩ tới nữ tử này lại ngạo khí như thế, căn bản là đang xem thường bọn họ.  
Thanh sam nam tử đứng bên cạnh Vô Nguyệt tiến lên từng bước, mà Hoàng phủ bên này chính là do thành chủ tam thiếu Cung Tiêu Tiêu tiến lên làm thơ, vòng thứ nhất không hề nghi ngờ chính là Trung Thiên Quốc thủ thắng.  
Kết quả này tuy đã sớm dự đoán được, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vẫn khó nén được tức giận trong lòng, vị Vô Nguyệt cô nương này cũng quá coi thường người khác đi.  
Mà vòng thứ hai ti trúc huyền nhạc quả thực càng khiến cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tức giận muốn đập bàn, Vô Nguyệt không tự hiện thân mà để cho một thị nữ bên cạnh cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đối nhạc, loại phương pháp này không thể nghi ngờ là đã đặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thân là Tĩnh Vương cùng cấp bậc với thị nữ, vậy thân là chủ nhân thị nữ sẽ có cấp bậc gì đây?  
Nữ tử này thật sự quá mức cuồng ngạo, quá mức không coi ai ra gì.  
Nhưng lúc này đây nếu Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tiếp tục không hiện thân, vậy chẳng phải hai vòng đều là Trung Thiên Quốc chiếm thượng phong? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhất thời lâm vào trong khốn cảnh khó có thể lựa chọn, bên trong thuyền mặc dù cũng có người tấu đàn nhưng trước khi biết năng lực của đối phương, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng không dám tuỳ tiện thử nghiệm, mà hắn lại không thể cùng thị nữ đối nhạc.  
Thắng còn được, nhỡ thua thì sao?  
Nhưng vào lúc này, thanh âm mang theo một tia cười khẽ từ phía sau liêm mạc truyền đến, một mạt bóng trắng vén bức rèm lên đi tới : “Điện hạ, ta có một thị nữ tên Tư Tư, không chỉ đánh cầm hay, mà chơi đàn nhị cũng tuyệt hảo, không bằng để Tư Tư vì các vị dâng lên một khúc đi.”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 70  
Đấu đấu đấu 2

Nữ nhân thông minh là đáng yêu, nữ nhân tự cho mình không minh là không đáng yêu, nữ nhân hãm thân vào trong cục diện chính trị thì không thể xem là nữ nhân, bộ dạng cho dù đẹp cũng không thể xem như nữ nhân —— đây là nhận xét của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Vì thế y không cho rằng Vô Nguyệt là một nữ nhân có thể đối đãi như những nữ tử bình thường, phàm là nữ nhân lao vào trò ngươi lừa ta gạt giữa các quốc gia, tâm tư này liền khiến Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi, kiếp trước y đã thấy được rất nhiều ví dụ.  
Tuy rằng y không có tình cảm nhiều lắm với Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, nhưng hiện tại dù sao y cũng đang sống trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, đang đứng trên đất n Đô, xét về mặt tình cảm chung quy vẫn nên hướng về phía Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, huống chi y không phải thực thích tư thái bám riết không tha cùng điệu bộ từ trên cao nhìn xuống của nữ tử xinh đẹp kia.  
“Tiểu Hựu… sao ngươi lại ra đây!” Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất hiện khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách có chút thất kinh.  
Nghiêng đầu mỉm cười với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, vươn tay đè Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vì kinh ngạc mà đứng phắt dậy lại: “Ngươi chỉ cần ngồi xem diễn là được.”  
Trong quan niệm của Ung Thánh Hựu không có cái gì là tôn ti trật tự, càng không biết động tác ấn Tĩnh Vương ngồi xuống trong mắt người khác lại là cả gan làm loạn thế nào, đến ngay cả Cung Tiêu Tiêu đứng một bên cũng lộ ra biểu tình không thể tin nổi, hắn vốn tưởng rằng nam tử mĩ mạo này chỉ là nam sủng của Tĩnh Vương điện hạ, nhưng nếu quả thật là nam sủng thì làm vậy cũng quá ngang ngược đi?  
“Tiểu Hựu, việc này không thể hồ nháo.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thấp giọng nói, trong quan niệm vốn có của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn là một gia hoả chỉ biết gây chuyện, điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu cũng biết, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vốn không thể giải thích cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách được.  
“Tin tưởng ta.” Nháy nháy mắt với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn những bông sen trên sông Ngọc Thuý, đột nhiên ngâm nga:  
“Cổ liễu thuỳ đê phong đạm đạm,  
Tân hà mạn chiểu diệp điền điền.  
Bạch vũ tần huy nhàn sĩ toạ,  
Ô sa bán truỵ tuý ông miên.  
Du mộng huy nga năng đoạn nhật,  
Giác lai trì khoản mạc khuy tiên.  
Kham tiếu trung hoa chẩm trung khách,  
Đối liên dư tố thế ngoại tiên.”  
(*thông cảm nhá, ta không có khả năng dịch thơ cổ, mà tìm trên mạng cũng hổng có =.=, ta chỉ biết bài thơ này tên là “Đối liên” còn lại thì chẳng bít thêm gì nữa)  
Ngâm thi thôi mà, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng ngáp một cái, hướng về phía thuyền hoa chắp tay nói: “Thật có lỗi, thật có lỗi, lúc trước tại hạ không cẩn thận ngủ quên, còn may tỉnh vừa đúng lúc, bằng không ngay cả mặt của Vô Nguyệt cô nương cũng không kịp thấy, đã từ lâu nghe đồn rằng Vô Nguyệt cô nương mạo tựa thiên tiên, hôm nay vừa thấy quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu là khen tặng đối phương thật lòng, lời nói tới tai Vô Nguyệt lại chỉ cảm thấy bạch y công tử này đang trêu chọc nàng, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xuất hiện đã lập tức che đi một nửa quang huy của Vô Nguyệt, cùng là một thân bạch y, cùng lúc xuất hiện, một câu “thua chị kém em” dùng vào lúc này là thoả đáng nhất.  
Vô Nguyệt giận giữ, phong thái tài hoa của nam tử này càng hơn nàng, lại còn thốt ra lời khen tặng như vậy, rõ ràng là đang châm biếm nàng, có điều không biết từ khi nào Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc lại lòi ra một công tử trẻ tuổi mĩ mạo đa tài như vậy.  
Áp chế tức giận trong lòng: “ Không biết công tử đây xưng hô thế nào?”  
“Hựu Ung.” Như không muốn chuyện trò dư thừa với Vô Nguyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp gọi thị nữ Tư Tư y vẫn mang theo bên người ra, tuy hành động có chút cao ngạo, cũng không biết tại sao, người ngoài xem lại thấy rất phù hợp với tính nết người này.  
Vô Nguyệt cô nương cho tới giờ chỉ biết xem nhẹ người khác, hiện tại cư nhiên lại bị người ta xem nhẹ, tư vị này, quả thật khiến cho vị nữ tử có thói quen cao cao tại thượng, được vạn người truy phong kính ngưỡng này khó thể nào tiếp nhận nổi.  
Vô Nguyệt hừ nhẹ một tiếng không tiếp tục nhiều lời nữa, một thị nữ bình thường sao có thể so sánh với thị nữ được trải qua huấn luyện tỉ mỉ bên người nàng cơ chứ?

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 71  
Thụy liên

“Công tử.” Hướng Ung Thánh Hựu thi lễ, Tư Tư ôm một cây đàn nhị xuất hiện tại đầu thuyền, những nhân vật ở đây có ai không có cấp bậc cao hơn nàng, Tư Tư không khỏi có chút khẩn trương, đang muốn hướng tới những người khác thi lễ thì một bàn tay trắng nõn đã ngăn ở trước mặt nàng, nghi hoặc ngẩng đầu nhìn, lại thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang cười cười với mình.  
Tư Tư sửng sốt, trong lòng tuy có chút hoảng sợ nhưng không tiếp tục hướng những người khác hành đại lễ nữa, Ung công tử từng dặn dò, không nhất định thì không cần quỳ trước bất cứ ai.  
“Vô Nguyệt cô nương là khách, vậy liền để thị nữ của cô nương diễn tấu một khúc trước đi.” Ung Thánh Hựu đạm nhiên cười, nói.  
Vô Nguyệt khẽ chau lại đôi mày lá liễu, trên mặt vẫn lộ ra nụ cười xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, ra lệnh cho thị nữ đàn tấu một khúc 《Thải liên》, nhưng trong lòng đã giận không thể nén.  
“Thật cuồng ngạo, đến ngay cả nô bộc bên người cũng lớn mật như thế, thấy Tĩnh Vương và người mà không thèm quỳ xuống.” Cao Thanh nhẹ đung đưa quạt lông, trong lòng nghi hoặc vạn phần, nói chuyện rất nhiều, lặng lẽ hướng vào bên trong khoang thuyền nhìn một cái, khoé miệng giương lên một mạt ý cười, ánh mắt của Hoa công tử đúng là sắc bén cay độc trước sau như một.  
Thấy đối phương nâng một cây đàn tranh cổ lên, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thầm kinh ngạc, không khỏi bật thốt lên nói: “Đại Thánh m Cầm?!” Đại Thánh m Cầm, một trong tam đại cổ cầm trong thiên hạ, tâm cơ Vô Nguyệt nặng thật, cư nhiên giao cổ cầm trân quý như thế cho một thị nữ diễn tấu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không khỏi lo lắng nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu dù bận vẫn ung dung híp mắt uống một ngụm thanh trà, là một người say mê âm nhạc, kiếp trước có cầm khúc nào mà y chưa nghe qua a, danh khúc cổ kim nội ngoại sớm đã nghe nhiều thành thuộc, Đại Thánh m Cầm của Vô Nguyệt đích xác có thể phát ra tiếng đàn dễ nghe như rửa lòng người, nhưng nếu người đánh đàn thiếu đi một khối tâm đắm chìm trong nhạc khúc, thì dù tiếng đàn có đẹp thế nào cũng chỉ giống như một bình hoa hào nhoáng nhưng trống rỗng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng khẽ than, đời này tiếc nuối lớn nhất của y là chưa được đến xem trực tiếp liveshowcủa MJ*(tác giả viết tắt nên ta đoán có lẽ là Michael Jackson a) một lần, người bình thường như y đều có thể xuyên qua, nói không chừng vị âm nhạc gia thiên tài kia cũng xuyên qua đến một thế giới nào đó không biết tên cũng nên.  
Liếc mắt nhìn Tư Tư bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng cười nói: “Tư Tư cảm thấy thế nào?”  
“So với khúc 《Thuỵ liên》 của công tử thì còn kém xa.” Tư Tư có chút tự hào nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đau đầu, giải thích nói: “Khúc kia không phải do ta sáng tác, là một người tên Cổ Bằng Phương viết.”  
Tư Tư che miệng cười, thầm nghĩ: công tử nhất định là đang khiêm tốn, diệu khúc như thế nàng từ trước tới giờ chưa từng nghe qua bao giờ, càng chưa từng nghe đến vị nào có tên Cổ Bằng Phương, công tử nhất định là thâm tàng bất lộ a.  
Rất ít người tại thế giới này lấy đàn nhị ra độc diễn tấu, phần lớn đều chỉ dùng để đệm nhạc, đàn nhị trong tay Tư Tư so với Đại Thánh m Cầm của Vô Nguyệt thật sự là không có điểm nào có thể sánh bằng.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không khỏi lo lắng, nhưng nhìn tới Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dạng nhàn tản dù bận vẫn ung, hắn có hơi sửng sốt, sau đó trên mặt mang vẻ tươi cười thỉnh Tư Tư cô nương lên diễn tấu.  
Tư Tư sau khi lễ qua, ngồi xuống ải tháp, tay cầm đàn nhị, một khúc 《Thuỵ Liên》, thâm tình rủ rỉ êm tai, lưu luyến kéo dài, trong thanh âm trầm bổng ẩn chứa một tầng ưu thương, người nghe nín lặng mà đứng, sợ sẽ làm vỡ một hồ liên mộng du dương này.  
Để âm nhạc nói chuyện, để giải thích tan biến —— Ung Thánh Hựu thầm mỉm cười, câu danh ngôn này trong giới âm nhạc một chút cũng không sai, ngôn ngữ miêu tả dù có nhiều, cũng không sánh kịp với mĩ diệu chính tai mình nghe được.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 72  
Dân gian bát quái

Một bài thơ mới, một khúc 《Thuỵ liên》, một vị bạch y Hựu công tử, khiến cho tài nữ Vô Nguyệt đến từ Trung Thiên Quốc cuối cùng cũng phải lui bước nhận thua, chủ động thay đổi tuyến đường, nhường đường cho thuyền hoa của Tĩnh Vương điện hạ đi qua, chuyện này tuy rằng chỉ mới phát sinh ngày hôm qua, nhưng mà chưa đầy một ngày đã được truyền khắp trong các ngóc ngách của n Đô thành, trở thành đề tài câu chuyện cho mọi người trong lúc rảnh rỗi.  
Có thể khiến cho tài nữ Trung Thiên Quốc luôn luôn cao ngạo bại trận, đối với Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc mà nói là một vinh quang vô cùng lớn.  
Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc tuy rằng chuộng về sức mạnh, nhưng chính vì nghìn năm qua trọng võ khinh văn, rất nhiều quốc gia trọng văn thức ở phương Bắc coi bọn họ như một đám man nhân không được khai hoá, chỉ biết động võ đánh nhau, từ trước đến giờ đều khinh thường đám man nhân Tây Nam này, mà việc này người trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cũng biết.  
Nhưng hiện tại tài nữ Vô Nguyệt của Trung Thiên Quốc ngay cả làm thơ đánh đàn cũng thua trong tay người của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, việc hả lòng hả dạ này sao có thể không khiến cho con dân Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc vui mừng khôn xiết đây?  
“Nghe nói, vị Hựu công tử so với tài nữ còn đẹp hơn nhiều kia trước khi đi còn ngâm một bài thơ khác a!”  
“Thiết, chuyện thế này ta sao có thể không biết! Tiếp thiên liên diệp vô cùng bích, ánh nhật hà hoa biệt dạng hồng*, hai câu thơ này liền khiến mấy gia hoả Trung Thiên Quốc chấn động nói không ra lời, ha ha ha…”  
“Đáng tiếc chỉ có nửa thủ thi …”  
“Thiết, Hựu công tử chính là thi tiên hạ phàm, sao có thể dễ dàng mà làm thơ nha, cái này gọi là gì ấy nhỉ, không hót thì thôi, vừa hót liền kinh người!”  
“Đúng! Đúng! Làm sao giống đám văn nhân hủ lậu của Trung Thiên Quốc, động một tí liền làm thơ, viết cứ như rau cải trắng ấy.”  
Trong Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, Ung Thánh Hựu chùm một cái áo choàng trắng lớn nghe vài người thảo luận khí thế ngất trời bên cạnh, cúi đầu, thở dài, ăn cơm, gắp một miếng thịt kho tàu ném cho Tiểu thối miêu.  
Y thừa nhận y lúc ấy bởi vì nhìn thấy vẻ mặt thối của Vô Nguyệt sau khi bị thua tâm tình sảng khoái vô cùng, nhất thời trong lúc đắc ý đem danh ngôn viết về hoa sen của Dương Vạn Lý rống lên, nhưng mà hiện tại y thật hối hận a, y chung quy không thể nói với mọi người rằng: thơ này không phải ta viết, mà là của một người tên Dương Vạn Lý viết ra.  
Dương Vạn Lý là ai? Người Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc chưa từng nghe qua, bọn họ chỉ nguyện ý tin tưởng sự thực mà họ muốn thấy, đó chính là —— trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc xuất hiện vị thi tiên, bộ dạng còn đẹp hơn cả Vô Nguyệt cô nương, nhân vật này quả thực có thật.  
Mà không phải là một người tên Dương Vạn Lí từ trước đến giờ cũng chưa từng nghe qua, thậm chí còn không biết có tồn tại trên thế giới này hay không.  
Vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu quang vinh trở thành một gã “văn tặc”.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rơi lệ đầy mặt, không còn lời gì để nói, việc đã đến nước này, y cũng không có cách nào thay đổi.  
Nhai miếng thịt kho tàu trong miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ: về sau không làm thơ nữa là được.  
Chiếc đũa chọc vào trong bát, nhưng không gắp được cái gì, vừa nhìn xuống cái bát, Ung Thánh Hựu “A” một tiếng, “Nhổ thịt kho tàu của ta ra!”  
Ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái liếc mắt xem thường, Tiểu thối miêu sau khi tiêu diệt trọn vẹn một chén thịt kho tàu lập tức bỏ chạy mất dạng.  
Ngày mai lại tiếp tục đến phiên Tiểu thối miêu tham gia đấu thú trận a?  
Nhìn vào thịt kho tàu bị càn quét không còn một miếng, Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm nói: “Xét đến việc ngày mai ngươi phải tham gia thi đấu, hôm nay tạm tha cho con Tiểu thối miêu nhà ngươi.”

~~~~~~~  
*Đầy đủ bài thơ là:  
Tất cánh Tây hồ lục nguyệt trung  
Phong quang bất dữ tứ thời đồng  
Tiếp thiên liên diệp vô cùng bích  
Ánh nhật hà hoà biệt dạng hồng

Tạm dịch:  
Tháng sáu Tây Hồ một cảnh chung,  
Bốn mùa kém hẳn vẻ sáng trong.  
Lá sen xanh biếc liền trời thẳm,  
Nắng chiếu hoa sen lạ sắc hồng.

Chương 73  
Như mộng như ảo

Châm một điếu thuốc lá, đầu lọc lập loè sắc đỏ, rít một ngụm rồi chậm rãi phun khói ra, đứng ở đầu đường của một thành phố phồn hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu tuỳ ý nhìn bộ quần áo trên người mình, không tồi, quần áo y mặc trước khi khiêu nhai* (“lăn” xuống sườn núi) không phải trường bào cổ trang, tuỳ tay cào cào tóc, mái tóc ngắn ngủn quét qua lòng bàn tay mang đến cảm giác ngưa ngứa.  
Vừa hút thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa lê bước đi dạo trên đường, cao ốc, đèn đuốc huy hoàng, rực rỡ muôn màu, đi qua một nhà hàng ăn nhanh, qua tấm cửa sổ thuỷ tinh của nhà hàng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy chính mình, bộ dáng giống kiếp trước, đột nhiên lúc đó lại cảm thấy vừa quen thuộc mà cũng lại vừa xa lạ.  
Tâm trạng thật đúng là phức tạp a, rõ ràng biết đây là mộng, nhưng mà hương vị của thuốc lá, không khí hơi chút lạnh lẽo lưu lại không trong lành, còn có chân gà y vừa ăn, cà phê y vừa uống ở KFC đều chân thật như vậy, giống như đây không phải mộng, mà là y đã quay về thế giới y từng sống trước kia.  
Nhưng y biết đây là mộng, một giấc mộng vô cùng chân thật, bởi vì 《Đạo mộng không gian》 vẫn còn đang công chiếu ở rạp, 《Vua hải tặc》* (one piece á) dừng lại ở chap 599 như cũ, y vẫn chưa thấy chap 600, hết thảy cảnh tượng xuất hiện trước mắt, hương vị thức ăn y vừa mới nếm toàn bộ đều đến từ trí nhớ của y.  
Trang Chu mộng điệp, hiện thực cùng mộng ảo thật sự khiến con người ta mê hoặc.  
Có điều cho dù biết đó chỉ là một giấc mộng, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn hy vọng giấc mộng này có thể kéo dài thêm một chút, nhắc tới ưu đãi lớn nhất trong mộng đó là y có thể tiêu mãi không hết tiền, hiện tại y có thể ngay cả mắt cũng không chớp một cái mà bỏ tiền ra mua một chiếc xe thể thao xa hoa, đi quán ba cùng mĩ nữ ngoạn, tả ủng hữu ôm, con người ý mà, trong mộng bao giờ cũng lớn mật hơn.  
Chính vì là mộng, cho nên những hành vi ngày thường không dám thực hiện ở trong mộng đều sẽ trở nên dễ dàng.  
Không đi nhà ăn xa hoa, Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại chạy tới tới một cửa hàng khoai tây chiên ngồi xuống, y yêu nhất là khoai tây a, ở Xích Thổ Đại Địa không có cây khoai tây a, lại nói tiếp, thế giới khác cùng cổ đại của thế giới này đều khuyết thiếu rau dưa hoa quả a, có điều ngẫm lại cũng đúng, rất nhiều rau dưa hoa quả thời nay đều được nhập từ nước ngoài về.  
Mua một cốc coca, ăn khoai tây chiên, đậu hũ nướng, Ung Thánh Hựu sung sướng hưởng thụ các loại mĩ thực, dù sao cũng là trong mộng, có ăn nhiều nữa cũng sẽ không béo, sẽ không chết, chiên, nướng vân vân y đều thích hết!  
“Khụ khụ ——”  
Ngay lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang ăn ngốn ăn nghiến, y nghe thấy cái bàn sát vách truyền đến một trận ho khan, nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút, đó là một người mặc T-shirt màu đen cùng với quần jean, thiếu niên rõ ràng là tuổi không lớn, nhưng dáng người lại tốt đến bất ngờ, thiếu niên kia đang chán ghét mà khạc đầu lưỡi, như là uống phải cái gì vô cùng kinh khủng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu liếc nhìn một cái, phát hiện thứ thiếu niên kia uống cư nhiên là cà phê của KFC!  
Thật là tiểu bằng hữu, chịu không nổi đắng. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu âm thầm cười ha ha, nhịn không được lại ngẩng đầu nhìn, thiếu niên kia cao xấp xỉ với y, T-shirt màu đen trên người càng tôn thân thể trổ mã tốt đẹp thêm nóng bỏng, vai rộng eo thon lại rắn chắc, có điều thời tiết buổi tối có chút lạnh, thiếu niên kia lại chỉ mặc một cái áo T-shirt chẳng nhẽ không thấy lạnh sao?  
Ai ai, tuổi trẻ đúng là tốt thật.  
Ngô… từ từ…  
Thiếu niên này sao lại có cảm giác như đã từng thấy qua ở nơi nào nha?  
Giống như… di?! Đây không phải tên tiểu tử từng xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của y luôn mồm nói với y “thuỷ tính dương hoa, thuỷ tính dương hoa” đấy sao!

~~~~~~~

Chương 74  
Như mộng như ảo 2

Đây là cái thứ quỷ gì a, khó uống chết được, tên phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa ngu xuẩn kia sao có thể uống thứ này vui vẻ như vậy, còn có địa phương quỷ quái lạnh băng cùng bẩn thỉu lại tràn ngập đồ vật kì quái xấu xí này lại là chỗ nào, vì sao bổn vương từ trước tới giờ chưa từng nghe qua về một thế giới như vậy.  
Sự vật trong đầu phàm nhân ngu xuẩn này sao lại có chút kì quái.  
Tiểu thối miêu tự mình lẩm bẩm, buồn nôn, một bên nhìn tờ tạp chí vừa mới mua giống của Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay, một bên thi thoảng trộm nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi cách đó không xa.  
Kì quái vì sao phàm nhân này luôn thích thay đổi các bộ dạng khác nhau a? Rõ ràng khí vị trên người đều là một, hừ, dù có biến thế nào bổn vương cũng có thể đoán được ngươi là ai.  
Thối ma đầu chết tiệt, chẳng những thừa dịp lúc bổn vương chưa khôi phục sức mạnh, phong bế phần lớn pháp lực của bổn vương, chờ khi bổn vương khôi phục sức mạnh, nhất định phải cắn chết thối ma vương cùng thối thối phàm nhân lẳng lơ dương hoa này! A! Không, thối phàm nhân không thể dễ dàng chết như vậy.  
Bổn vương muốn trừng phạt phàm thối phàm nhân ngu xuẩn vô tri này, trước tiên thừa dịp lúc thối ma đầu không ở đây tiến vào mộng cảnh của thối phàm nhân, tại mộng cảnh tóm được nhược điểm của phàm nhân là phương thức thuận tiện dễ dàng nhất, bổn vương sẽ ở trong mộng cảnh của thối phàm nhân tìm được nhược điểm của thối phàm nhân, tuy rằng trong thế giới thực bổn vương không có sức mạnh gì, hừ, nhưng mà bổn vương sẽ lợi dụng trí nhớ của phàm nhân xây dựng mộng cảnh, bổn vương chính là vương!  
n, sau khi tìm được nhược điểm của phàm nhân, bổn vương sẽ giống như trước kia ở trong mộng tra tấn thối phàm nhân, có điều phải tra tấn thế nào đây…  
Cởi sạch y phục của gia hoả thuỷ tính dương hoa kia? Không, quá tiện nghi cho thối Ung Thánh Hựu rồi, thối Ung Thánh Hựu cùng phàm nhân khác không giống nhau, mỗi ngày buổi tối đi ngủ đều không mặc quần áo.  
Vậy… lột da thối Ung Thánh Hựu? Không, ngô… không không… không không không... không không không không…  
Bắt thối Ung Thánh Hựu làm nô lệ? Đúng! Đúng! Liền thu phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa kia làm nô lệ của bổn vương, bổn vương có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thấy thối phàm nhân, để thối phàm nhân giúp bổn vương ủ ấm giường, vì bổn vương mà trở nên nhu thuận, vì bổn vương hiến ca hiến vũ, vì bổn vương tắm rửa chà lưng…  
Ngô ngô… Tiểu thối miêu hình người hoá sờ sờ cái mũi, một trận xuân phong đắc ý lướt qua gò má hắn, ngây ngô cười mang theo nước miếng chảy ròng.  
Nhìn hắc y nam tử kia một chốc nhíu, một chốc lại hắc hắc ngây ngô cười, một chốc lại như kẻ si lộ ra bộ dáng sắc lang, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm thấy vô cùng buồn cười, y đã gặp qua người này chưa? Vì sao ở trong mộng lại nhìn thấy thiếu niên đẹp mắt này.  
Ngay lúc Ung Thánh Hựu trộm nhìn thiếu niên, người kia đột nhiên “ba” một cái ném tạp chí đi, nhanh chóng bước về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa như một toà cao sơn chắn trước mặt y, cao ngạo lấy tay chỉ vào Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói: “Từ giờ trở đi, ngươi chính là nô lệ của bổn vương!”  
“A?” Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc không biết phải làm sao, sau đó nhịn không được ôm bụng cười.  
“Phàm nhân, ngươi cười cái gì mà cười!” Tiểu thối miêu quát: “Khi nào bổn vương cho ngươi cười ngươi mới được cười, hừ! Tên nô lệ thuỷ tính dương hoa, nghe rõ đây, trừ bổn vương ra ngươi không thể cười trước mặt bất cứ ai khác, có nghe hay không!”  
“Uây uây uây, ngươi là ai a…” Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mộng của mình còn thật thú vị.

~~~~~~~

Chương 75  
Như mộng như ảo 3

“Ta nói ngươi nha, muộn như vậy không về nhà còn ở nơi này làm gì?” Vẻ mặt thú vị nhìn thiếu niên trước mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha ha nói, tuy biết đây chỉ là mộng, nhưng mà bất tri bất giác liền dung nhập vào trong, bất tri bất giác cũng đem thiếu niên trong mộng trở thành người thật.  
Tiểu thối miêu nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi, sau đó hừ nhẹ một tiếng nhanh chóng ngồi xuống cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò hỏi: “Ngươi tên gì, có phải trước kia chúng ta đã từng gặp qua nhau?”  
Ánh mắt Tiểu thối miêu sáng rực lên, trừng mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, thầm nghĩ: phàm nhân đáng ghét, trước kia chúng ta đương nhiên gặp qua! Có điều chỉ bằng ngươi mà cũng muốn biết tính danh của bổn vương, thật sự là ý nghĩ hão huyền.  
“Nghe rõ đây, phàm nhân, tính danh của bổn vương không phải đẳng cấp phàm nhân như ngươi có thể biết, sau này còn dám đưa ra yêu cầu vô lễ như thế, đừng trách bổn vương trừng phạt ngươi.” Tiểu thối miêu tức giận nói: “Phàm nhân, nghe rõ đây, không được phép cùng tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách giao lưu quá nhiều, biết chưa?”  
“Di, sao ngươi biết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách?” Nghe thấy tên của Tĩnh Vương, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nổi lên cảnh giác, mộng này cũng quá mức kinh ngạc, cũng quá mức không thể tưởng tượng nổi, thiếu niên trước mặt thế nhưng biết nhiều chuyện như vậy, giống như đây không phải là người trong mộng, mà là con người thực sự…  
“Rốt cuộc ngươi là ai?” Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nhíu mày, y nhớ tới kiếp trước xem qua bộ phim 《Đạo mộng không gian》 chẳng nhẽ trong thế giới này thật sự có người có khả năng tiến vào mộng cảnh của người khác?  
“Bổn vương là vương của ngươi!” Nói xong câu đó Tiểu thối miêu đột nhiên đánh một cái về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trong chốc lát —— trời đã sáng, tỉnh mộng.  
“A…” giật mình từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở phỉ phò, nhìn nhìn bốn phía vẫn là căn phòng quen thuộc, nam nhân không khỏi lộ ra nụ cười khổ, quả nhiên là nằm mộng sao?  
Thiếu niên trong mộng… ngô… sau khi tỉnh dậy không còn nhớ rõ lắm nội dung trong mộng thế nào, ngay lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang cố gắng nhớ lại, bên cạnh đột nhiên xuất hiện một bóng đen bổ nhào vào y.  
“Ngao u ——” Tiểu thối miêu bổ nhào vào người Ung Thánh Hựu, vừa cào vừa cắn.  
“Oa! Con mèo chết tiệt mới sáng sớm đã phát điên cái gì!” Nhắc cái đuôi của Tiểu thối miêu lên, nhìn Tiểu thối miêu dùng móng vuốt quơ quơ giữa không trung, Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, giấc mộng vừa rồi và gì gì đó cũng quên gần hết.  
“Được rồi, đừng làm loạn nữa.” Nhét mèo vào trong ngực hung hăng xoa xoa, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ hồ hồ đi đến dục trì, trận đấu hôm nay có Tiểu thối miêu tham dự, vừa vặn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại hẹn y đi đấu thú tràng, y không thể chuồn mất.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách a Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách…  
Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy đầu mình lại bắt đầu đau lên, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách này phẩm chất không tồi, làm bằng hữu quả là không thể tốt hơn, nhưng nếu là quan hệ loại này…  
Sách sách, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm lắc đầu, cùng hoàng tộc quan hệ qua lại nếu không cẩn thận sẽ mất mạng a.  
Tạm thời không đề cập tới Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, chỉ riêng hoàng tộc sau lưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, bên trên là hoàng đế, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm thấy phiền toái, kiếp trước nói thế nào thì y cũng đã xem không ít sách về hoàng tộc, tập quyền giả trên đời này đều tồn tại bên ngoài phạm vi của nhân loại.

~~~~~~

Chương 76  
Đồng tọa dị mộng

“Tiểu thối miêu rất tuyệt nha!” Nhìn tiểu hắc miêu trong tràng đang chiếm giữ ưu thế tuyệt đối, Ung Thánh Hựu cười toe toét, lúc đầu y vẫn có chút lo lắng cho con Tiểu thối miêu hay ăn lại ham ngủ này có đủ sức đối phó với con thú lực lưỡng kia không, nếu không phải Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói với y nhất định phải để Tiểu thối miêu tham gia trận đấu, có lẽ y sẽ không tiếp tục để Tiểu thối miêu phải mạo hiểm.  
Nhưng tên gia hoả Khương Nghĩa Kiện kia rốt cuộc đi nơi nào, đã qua rất nhiều ngày rồi, cũng không biết khi nào thì mới trở về, nghĩ đến đây, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút hưng trí bừng bừng.  
“Con mèo kia thật lợi hại a.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tìm đề tài nói chuyện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“ n, đúng vậy.” Ung Thánh Hựu thản nhiên trả lời, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tiểu hắc miêu trong ngực.  
Thất phu vô tội, hoài bích kỳ tội*, cái gọi là “Tiền tài không để lộ ra ngoài” đạo lý đơn giản như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn hiểu được, cũng không thể để người khác biết con Tiểu thối miêu dưới tràng kia là của y, nếu bị người biết cũng đồng nghĩa với việc người ta biết y cùng Đại ma đầu có quan hệ, làm người biết khiêm tốn một chút luôn chẳng hại gì.  
Để che giấu, Ung Thánh Hựu mua một con tiểu hắc miêu mắt đỏ, như vậy sẽ không ai hoài nghi đến y, bởi vì người đưa Tiểu thối miêu lên sàn đấu chính là một nam nhân thần bí khoác áo choàng trắng, cũng không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu y.  
Nhận được câu trả lời lãnh đạm như dự kiến, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khẽ cười khổ trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù đã trở lại, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy như là đã thay đổi thành một con người khác, không hề giống chút nào với nam tử trong trí nhớ của hắn, không, phải nói là hoàn toàn bất đồng.  
Là bất đồng chỗ nào?  
Trừ bỏ bề ngoài tương tự, những nơi khác đều hoàn toàn bất đồng, là do trọng sinh hay vì nguyên nhân gì khác?  
Tuy rằng tính cách hoàn toàn không giống nhau, nhưng hình so với trước kia càng thêm… càng thêm hấp dẫn ánh mắt người khác.  
“Tiểu Hựu, sau khi đấu thú trận kết thúc về nhà xem thử đi, từ hai năm trước khi ngươi biến mất, Ung phu nhân vẫn rầu rĩ không vui, cả người gầy yếu đi không ít, nếu có thể thấy ngươi trở về, thân thể Ung phu nhân chắc chắn cũng sẽ tốt lên.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ôn hoà nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, y vốn cũng tính toán quay về Hoàng Thành, phỏng chừng sau khi đấu thú trận kết thúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng sẽ trở về , chờ gia hoả đó trở lại nhất định phải truy hỏi một chút xem hắn đã đi nơi nào.  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mạc danh kì diệu cười rộ lên, trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hơi đăng đắng, trong tim Tiểu Hựu quả nhiên đã có người khác rồi sao? Chẳng lẽ… chẳng lẽ vì phải quay về Hoàng Thành, cho nên lại nghĩ tới bệ hạ ư?  
Hai người nam nhân mang hai tâm tư hoàn toàn khác nhau ngồi trong bao sương quan sát đấu thú trận, Tiểu thối miêu thì lại đang giương nanh múa vuốt trên đấu thú tràng.  
“Ngao u ——” Gầm nhẹ một tiếng, dùng móng vuốt nhỏ xé rách lồng ngực đối thủ ra.  
Lại một lần nữa thắng lợi, không hề trì hoãn, khắc chế áp đảo.  
Dã thú được phàm nhân thuần dưỡng đã sớm mất đi bản tính hung hãn, chẳng qua chỉ là một phế vật bề ngoài có tí hung hãn nhưng nội tâm lại yếu đuối, chỉ có mấy tên cấp thấp thế này thôi sao? Còn chưa đủ cho bổn vương làm nóng thân thể.

~~~~~~~  
*Trong nguyên tác là “kì nhân vô tội, hoài bích hữu tội” nhưng ta tìm trên mạng thì chỉ thấy câu “thất phu vô tội, hoài bích kỳ tội” nên ta nghĩ hai câu này chắc ý nghĩa tương đương nhau ^^  
Sách viết câu: Thất phu vô tội, hoài bích kỳ tội, vì kẻ thất phu không mang ngọc, không hiểu biết gì nên không thể bị kết tội mà chỉ kết tội người hoài bích tức là người mang ngọc, người có kiến thức, là những kẻ có địa vị được ưu đãi trong xã hội, những người nầy mới đáng mang ra xử tội khi họ làm bậy.

Chương 77  
Ám

Phải đánh móc, trái đấm thẳng, xoay người một cước, tiểu miêu miêu vô địch trảo…  
Tiểu thối miêu lấy ưu thế áp đảo tuyệt đối nhanh chóng tiến vào bán kết, Ung Thánh Hựu càng xem càng quẫn, nếu như nói Tiểu thối miêu là người? Nhưng lại hoàn toàn có một bộ dáng dã thú kiệt ngạo bất tuân, nếu như nói là mèo? Thế ngươi đã từng gặp qua con miêu nào biết nhìn trộm người ta tẳm rửa lại biết đánh quyền cước chưa?  
Miễn đi, Ung Thánh Hựu từ lâu đã buông tha cho vấn đề này, từ khi y đặt chân vào thế giới này cũng không mấy khi gặp được người bình thường, Đại ma đầu cũng được, Tiểu thối miêu cũng được đại khái thế giới này chính là kì diệu như vậy đi.  
…  
…  
Y sơn bạn thuỷ*(núi liền hồ), bên trong hồ nước cạn sóng gợn lăn tăn mấy chú cá tung tăng bơi lội, tảng đá tròn trịa bị nước sông mài mòn, trên một trường y lạnh lẽo được bện thắt bằng trúc có một con bạch xà nho nhỏ đang nằm, bên cạnh đứng một vị hồng y nam tử khôi ngô.  
“Đại nhân, xin nhờ người.” Thiếu chủ Đấu Thú Cung Hoả Vân Thiên cung kính khom lưng trước mặt bạch xà.  
“Tê ——” Bạch xà chỉ dài hai thước thè thè lưỡi, cao ngạo gật gật đầu.  
Nghi ngờ đối phương cũng là ma thú có thể biến thành người giống mình sao? Ha ha, chỉ là một con tiểu hắc miêu mà thôi, cho dù có thể biến thành người cũng chẳng có gì ghê gớm cả, những người này lại sợ thành bộ dạng như vậy, là sợ con tiểu hắc miêu kì quái đó sẽ thành công tiến vào trận chung kết thi đấu cùng tên kia sao?  
A… nhân loại a, quả thật nhàm chán.  
Bạch xà ngáp một cái miễn cưỡng quay lại toạ ỷ lạnh lẽo, gần đây nhàn đến hoảng, đi xem con tiểu hắc miêu kia là thần thánh phương nào cũng khồng tồi, dù sao nàng cũng đã đáp ứng đám nhân loại đó, hàng năm có thể đáp ứng Hoả gia ba yêu cầu.  
Có điều chỉ vì một con mèo con lai lịch không rõ ràng liền đưa ra yêu cầu với mình, chuyện như vậy rất hiếm gặp a, quên đi, tính toán, âm mưu, mấy thứ linh tinh đó của nhân loại đều thực nhàm chán, chẳng có quan hệ gì với nàng cả.  
“Làm phiền đại nhân.”  
Không dám quấy rầy thêm nữa, Hoả Vân Thiên thật cẩn thận rời khỏi cánh rừng phong cảnh tú lệ này, mãi đến lúc này hắn mới như trút được gánh nặng mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm.  
“Thiếu gia, đầu năm nay chúng ta đã thỉnh Bạch xà đại nhân đánh lui kẻ thù bên ngoài một lần, tính cả lúc này nữa là lần thứ hai, chỉ là một con mèo con…” Gia nô có chút lo lắng nói.  
Sinh ý của đấu thú cung trong n Đô thành lợi nhuận to lớn đủ để hấp dẫn một đám ngoại lai tới xâm lược, cho dù Hoả gia và thành chủ cùng với hai đại thế gia khác giao hảo nhưng về bản chất kì thật bọn họ vẫn đang âm thầm phân tranh cao thấp, Hoả gia cần một thủ hộ thực lực mạnh mẽ, đấu thú cung cũng cần một cường hãn ma thú trấn thủ.  
Chẳng qua là ma thú hoá thành hình người đã thành yêu, bình thường sẽ không nghe mệnh lệnh của nhân loại, một con bạch xà này của Hoả gia cũng là yêu thú từ tổ tông lưu truyền tới nay, nếu không phải nhận được di trạch của tổ tông, Hoả gia tuyệt đối không có khả năng ra lệnh cho Bạch xà yêu thú đã có thể hoá thành hình người.  
Tuy rằng hàng năm chỉ có thể đưa ra ba điều kiện với Bạch xà, nhưng đối với Hoả gia mà nói nó liền quan trọng tựa như tấm bảo mệnh phù, bởi vậy mỗi một lần thỉnh cầu đều trở nên cực kì quý trọng.  
“Ai, đây cũng là bất đắc dĩ.” Hoả Vân Thiên âm thầm nắm tay, phụ thân dặn y làm như vậy nhất định có lí do của phụ thân, nhưng đồng thời trong đáy lòng cũng thầm kêu uỷ khuất, nếu không phải vị quý nhân kia đột nhiên muốn Thiên Thánh Châu bọn họ cũng không phải dùng nhiều khí lực để ngăn cản người thắng cuộc như vậy.  
Cố tình muốn sau khi trận đấu bắt đầu mới đưa ra yêu cầu, vị quý nhân kia thật là khó chiều, nhưng bọn hắn lại không rời được vị quý nhân trong cung kia.

~~~~~~~

Chương 78  
Không chiến mà thắng

Ý tưởng của Hoả gia rất đơn giản, quý nhân trong cung bọn hắn trăm triệu lần không dám đắc tội, Thiên Thánh Châu chỉ có thể do vị quý nhân trong cung kia đạt được, mà lần này đấu thú trận lại xuất hiện một con tiểu hắc miêu kì quái, mỗi lần đều lấy ưu thế áp đảo tiến vào vòng trong, khí phách này khiến Hoả gia cảm thấy hoảng hốt.  
Vị quý nhân trong cung kia tuy rằng cũng phái ma thú ra thi đấu, nhưng vạn nhất đánh không lại con tiểu hắc miêu đó thì sao? Vậy hậu quả quả thực Hoả gia gánh không nổi.  
Còn phái người đi ám sát tiểu hắc miêu ư? Sau lưng tiểu hắc miêu chính là một tên Đại ma đầu tính cách âm trầm bất định, Hoả gia tuy rằng chưa từng tận mắt thấy uy phong của Đại ma đầu, nhưng lời đồn sơ sơ cũng có nghe qua, bọn họ không muốn chọc một nhân vật lợi hại như vậy.  
Khó cả hai bề, Hoả gia không thể không thỉnh vị đại nhân kia ra mặt.  
Trong đấu thú tràng khí thế ngất trời, Hoả Vân Thiên thoải mái ngồi trong bao sương uống trà, hưởng thụ đôi tay mềm mại của nữ tử tươi đẹp phía sau đấm bóp, đấu thú trận đã tiến hành đến trận bán kết, Hoả Vân Thiên cũng không lo lắng kết quả hôm nay, có Bạch xà đại nhân trấn tràng, một con tiểu hắc miêu thì tính là gì?  
Cùng với tiếng hò reo của mọi người, trong đấu thú tràng xuất hiện một con tiểu hắc miêu không thu hút, cùng một con tiểu bạch xà trong suốt như tuyết, Hoả Vân Thiên phất tay bảo thị nữ đứng lui sang bên cạnh, nhìn thấy tiểu bạch xà vào tràng lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, hắn dựng thẳng thắt lưng, ẩn chứa kích động nhìn người xem trong đấu thú tràng, nghĩ thầm, hôm nay biểu hiện của Bạch xà đại nhân tuyệt đối có thể khiến cho người n Đô thành chấn động, chỉ sợ ngày mai mọi người trong thành sẽ nhìn đấu thú cung với cặp mắt khác xưa.  
Chỉ cần Bạch xà đại nhân thắng, đến trận chung kết tuyên bố trọng thương không thể thi đấu, vậy hạng nhất tuyệt đối là thuộc về vị quý nhân trong cung kia, nói như vậy sẽ không vấn đề gì.  
Hoả Vân Thiên nắm chặt nắm tay, trong lòng cũng không tránh khỏi mất mát, hắn thân là một người trọng võ cư nhiên muốn dùng phương pháp đê tiện như vậy để chiến thắng trận đấu, nhưng mà còn có biện pháp gì đây? Phía sau hắn chính là một gia tộc a.  
Nhưng mà kế tiếp chuyện xảy ra trong đấu thú tràng lại khiến cho Hoả Vân Thiên mục trừng khẩu ngốc, khiến cho tất cả khán giả trong đấu thú cung thiếu chút nữa ngã nhào từ ghế xuống, trận đấu kịch liệt trong tưởng tượng của mọi người cũng không xuất hiện, một miêu một xà chính là ngồi dưới đất nhìn nhau một hồi, sau đó tiểu bạch xà liền xoay người li khai đấu thú tràng, tiểu hắc miêu cứ như vậy mà giành chiến thắng.  
“Chuyện gì xảy ra! Chuyện gì xảy ra!” Chén trà bị ném vỡ toang trên mặt đất, Hoả Vân Thiên không thể tin từ trên ghế đứng phắt dậy, cũng bất chấp tiếng kháng nghị của khán giả trong tràng, vội vội vàng vàng đẩy một thị nữ ra, chân nam đá chân chiêu phi nhanh ra khỏi bao sương.  
Mấy người khác trong bao sương cũng bị một màn vừa rồi làm cho kinh hãi, chẳng qua lí do của bọn họ khác nhau.  
Ung Thánh Hựu là cả kinh sau đó thì cười ha ha, thấy rằng một màn này thật khôi hài, trong đầu nghĩ tí đi hỏi Tiểu thối miêu một chút, tiểu Bạch xà kia có phải là lão tương hảo*(người tình) của Tiểu thối miêu hay không.  
Mà một số người biết lai lịch của tiểu bạch xà trong bao sương khác cũng thật sự bị kinh ngạc, Bạch xà đại nhân cư nhiên không chiến mà lui, chẳng nhẽ lai lịch con tiểu hắc miêu kia có gì đáng sợ sao?  
Hay là do có liên quan đến nam nhân thần bí phía sau Tiểu thối miêu?  
Nhưng vô luận thế nào tiểu hắc miêu đã thành công tiến vào trận chung kết, mà một màn này rõ ràng không phải là kết quả mà Hoả gia mong muốn.

~~~~~~~

Chương 79  
Thú Vương

Miễn cưỡng ghé vào trúc y cuộn thành một đống, bạch xà phì phì lưỡi ngáp một cái. Nhẹ nhàng liếc mắt nhìn bóng dáng thất vọng của Hoả Vân Thiên lưu lại, sau khi người đã rời khỏi rừng trúc, Bạch xà nhẹ nhàng trườn xuống nhảy vào suối nước, một làn khói trắng mờ mịt bao phủ qua đi, một cánh tay trắng như ngó sen khoát lên hòn đá giữa dòng.  
“Phàm nhân kia hẳn là sẽ nghe lời ta đi.”  
Bạch xà nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, thầm nghĩ: Thật không ngờ 《sự tồn tại cao ngạo》 kia cư nhiên lại xuất hiện ở đấu thú cung, hắn là người Hoả gia không thể trêu vào, còn may Hoả gia từ trước đến giờ đối nàng luôn có chút tôn kính, lời của nàng người Hoả gia cũng có thể sẽ minh bạch.  
“Là dạng phàm nhân thế nào, mà lại có thể khiến 《sự tồn tại cao ngạo》kia nghe lời a?”  
…  
…  
“Bạch xà kia hẳn là có thể biến thành người ha, Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc không hổ là quốc gia thượng võ, mỗi một gia tộc trong n Đô thành đều có thể sở hữu nhân vật lợi hại như vậy.”  
Quạt lông nhẹ phe phẩy, trong lư hương tử kim thú dâng lên làn khói lượn lờ, nằm dài ra tháp, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch, trâm ngọc cắm trên mái tóc, mĩ nam tử một thân quý khí, ngữ khí khinh đạm lên tiếng.  
Cao Thanh thẳng thắt lưng đứng ở một bên tựa hồ đối với lời nói của nam tử hoa quý hoàn toàn tán thành, hắn hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày, nói: “Tiểu hắc miêu kia có thể khiến bạch xà không chiến mà lui, chẳng phải là lợi hại hơn sao?”  
“Vua của vạn thú, làm sao có thể không lợi hại?” Nam tử hoa quý miễn cưỡng ngáp một cái, nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ nói ra một câu khiến Cao Thanh kinh ngạc không ngớt.  
Cao Thanh sững sờ tại chỗ thật lâu mới phản ứng lại, bởi vì quá độ kinh ngạc mà ăn nói có chút không rõ: “Thú… Thú Vương? Chẳng nhẽ tiểu hắc miêu kia chính là… là Thú Vương?”  
Vua của vạn thú, tồn tại giống như truyền thuyết, có được năng lực thống trị vạn thú trên thế gian, cực hiếm khi đặt chân vào nhân gian, đối với nhân loại từ trước đến nay đều ngoảnh mặt khinh thường, sự tồn tại cao ngạo kia sao lại xuất hiện trong đấu thú tràng của nhân loại? Chuyện thế này sao có thể khiến cho Cao Thanh tin tưởng, nhưng lời từ trong miệng vị công tử trước mặt nói ra, vậy tiểu hắc miêu kia nhất định là Thú Vương thật.  
“Sao Thú Vương lại xuất hiện ở nhân gian?” Cao Thanh vẻ mặt khó hiểu cùng khiếp sợ.  
“Trời biết, đất biết, ngươi không biết, ta không biết.” Nam tử hoa quý khoé miệng nhếch lên, mỉm cười, khuyên giải an ủi nói: “Ta biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì, có điều cứ yên tâm đi, tuy rằng ta không biết vì sao Thú Vương lại xuất hiện ở nhân gian, nhưng 《sự tồn tại cao ngạo》 này từ cổ xưa đến giờ cũng sẽ không do phàm nhân sở dụng.”  
Hơn nữa cho dù Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc thực sự sử dụng năng lực của Thú Vương, cũng không nhất định có thể xưng bá thiên hạ, thống nhất Xích Thổ.  
“Cao Thanh… người nọ ngươi đã điều tra ra đi.” Hoa quý Nam tử u u hỏi.  
Cao Thanh nhíu nhíu mày, nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, con của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc Ung Phong tướng quân, hai năm trước đã chết, lại không biết vì sao lại còn sống trở về, từng có người ở Vọng Nguyệt Sơn gặp qua người giống Ung Thánh Hựu như đúc.”  
Không biết Cao Thanh dùng phương pháp gì, cư nhiên lại có thể tra xét được ra thân phận Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Hoa quý nam tử nghe vậy như là sửng sốt, ngay sau đó lại hơi chau lại lông mày, thở dài: “Không đúng a, không đúng a…”  
“Công tử?” Cao Thanh nghi hoặc hỏi: “Người nọ có chỗ nào đặc biệt sao?”  
Hoa quý nam tử cười khẽ lắc lắc đầu: “Theo tướng mạo, tiểu mĩ nhân kia dương thọ đã sớm hết a.” Người vốn nên chết thế nhưng lại sống lại, chuyện như vậy, Hoa Tư vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp được.  
Diệu nhân, thật sự là diệu nhân.  
Đáng tiếc y phải quay về Trung Thiên Quốc, bằng không nhất định phải đi hỏi thử bạch y nam tử kia, có điều tương lai bọn họ vẫn còn cơ hội gặp lại, lúc này, cứ tạm thời để y nhìn xem bạch y nam tử kia sẽ nhấc lên sóng gió thế nào trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 80

“A…” Miễn cưỡng ngáp một cái, bạch y nam tử nằm dưới bóng cây híp mắt, trong ngực nam nhân chứa một con hắc miêu cũng miễn cưỡng như vậy. Một lớn một nhỏ thích ý hưởng thụ ánh nắng ấm áp sau giờ ngọ, bên cạnh là thị nữ của Tĩnh Vương nhẹ nhàng phe phẩy cây quạt, quạt mát cho một người một miêu.  
Thật sự là một ngày nhàm chán a, khe khẽ thở dài trong lòng, Ung Thánh Hựu chải lông cho Tiểu thối miêu trong ngực, lông Tiểu thối miêu thực mượt a, vuốt ve thật thoải mái, thịt trên người cũng mềm mềm, niết a niết, nhu a nhu.  
“Ngao u ——” Phàm… Phàm nhân đáng ghét, tay ngươi đang sờ chỗ nào vậy?!  
Kêu ngao một tiếng, Tiểu thối miêu “phịch” một cái, giãy khỏi Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy vào trong bụi hoa bên cạnh, đỏ mặt hai dòng máu mũi ngắn ngủn cũng biến mất không thấy.  
“Thối miêu! Ha ha ha…” Thoáng nhìn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đỏ ửng của Tiểu thối miêu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được ôm bụng cười ha hả, Tiểu thối miêu kia thật sự càng ngày càng đáng yêu, cư nhiên còn có thể xấu hổ, y chỉ tuỳ tiện nhu nhu cái bụng dưới của Tiểu thối miêu mà thôi.  
Bảo thị nữ lui ra, Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi cái thắt lưng mệt mỏi trở lại phòng, Tiểu thối miêu phỏng chừng chạy xuống sông bắt cá đi, dù sao đến giờ ăn cơm con Tiểu thối miêu đó sẽ tự biết đường về, khó có được ngày hôm nay Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi ra ngoài, không bằng y cũng ra ngoài đi dạo, dù sao trong túi Càn Khôn vẫn còn không ít tiền.  
n Đô thành lớn như vậy, nơi có thể chơi có thể đùa cũng rất nhiều a. Nhưng mà không thể dùng bộ dáng này đi ra ngoài ha? Chùm áo choàng trắng cũng không được, rất phiền toái, quả nhiên vẫn là ăn biến hình đan là thuận tiện nhất.  
Ăn vào biến hình đan, thân hình Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng không có biến hoá quá lớn, chỉ là bộ dáng thay đổi một chút, trở nên… trở nên giống kiếp trước của y hơn.  
“Tuy rằng giống bình thường một chút, thật không nghĩ tới ta tóc dài mặc y phục cổ đại vẫn rất tuyệt a!” Nhìn chính mình đột nhiên lớn thêm mười tuổi trong gương, vừa lòng cười cười, Ung Thánh Hựu “hưu” một cái nhảy ra khỏi phủ viện, nhưng lại quên trên trán mình có liên hoa ấn ký vô cùng rõ rệt.  
Trên một ngọn núi phía nam n Đô thành từng có một ngôi chùa hương khói thịnh vượng khách hành hương đến đây kì nguyện nối liền không dứt, đáng tiếc sau này gièm pha hoà thượng nơi đó gạt tiền tài người ta, từ đó về sau hoà thượng nơi đó bị đuổi ra khỏi n Đô thành, toà miếu kia cũng gần như là bỏ hoang.  
“Trước kia có ngọn núi trên núi trên núi có một ngôi chùa  
Ở trong chùa ở một lão hoà thượng và một vị một vị tiểu hoà thượng  
Đột nhiên có một ngày có một ngày lão hoà thượng nói với cậu  
Trước kia có ngọn núi trên núi vẫn như cũ có một ngôi chùa…”  
Dọc đường lên núi cũng không có nhiều người lắm, thỉnh thoảng ở sơn đạo có vài người sẽ nhìn thấy một nam nhân bạch y phiêu phiêu, nam nhân bạch y phiêu phiêu tự tiêu khiển tự vui vẻ hát một ít ca khúc kì quái nhưng cũng lại rất thú vị.  
“Tiểu hoà thượng xuống núi đi xin cơm  
Lão hoà thượng có căn dặn  
Nữ nhân dưới chân núi là lão hổ  
Nếu gặp ngàn vạn làn phải né tránh….”*  
Người hát này đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu đã ăn biến hình đan, kiếp trước y thật thích ở một mình ca hát, bởi vì từ nhỏ là cô nhi, mặc kệ hát thế nào cũng không sợ người bên cạnh giễu cợt, bởi vì bên cạnh y không có ai.  
Kiếp này y cũng thực thích ca hát, hát những ca khúc chỉ có y hiểu, tuy rằng bên cạnh có những ánh mắt khác thường đánh giá y, nhưng bên cạnh y kì thật cũng không ai, không một người quen, không một người thuộc về thế giới kia của y.  
Trên sơn đạo của thế giới khác, y không sợ bên cạnh sẽ có người giễu cợt y, bởi vì bên cạnh kì thật không ai, không ai hiểu y.  
“Cô đơn a, lão tử thực sự là tịch mịch.”  
Nhấc chân bước vào trong miếu, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn bức tượng Phật phủ kín tro bụi: “ y… ngươi này…”  
Còn chưa nói xong, chỉ nghe “phanh” một tiếng vang nặng nề, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ nhớ tới y giống như nhìn thấy tượng phật đột nhiên ngã xuống, phía sau tượng phật có một người, người kia ngã xuống đè lên người y khiến y đụng phải mặt đất, rất đau.  
Sau đó y cùng người kia mạc danh kì diệu mà môi chạm môi. 

~~~~~~~

Chương 81

“Úh?”  
Tình tiết vẫn thường thấy trong mấy bộ phim chiếu lúc 8h trên TV phát sinh ngay trên người y, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ không giống như những thiếu nữ đáng thương thét chói tai một cước đá văng nam nhân nằm trên người mình ra, tuy rằng nụ hôn của y cứ như vậy mà mất đi, đã vậy còn là cho một nam nhân mạc danh kì diệu, xuất hiện từ phía sau bức tượng phật.  
Vì sao không phải là một cô nương xinh đẹp a? Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện duyên với nam nhân của mình thật là tốt phi bình thường.  
Ngay tại lúc y đang ngốc lăng bất động, nam tử nằm đè lên người y nhanh chóng nhảy dựng lên: “Ngươi là ai?” Thanh âm bình tĩnh lạnh lùng ngoài ý muốn mà lại mang theo khí thế tài trí hơn người.  
Có điều rõ ràng là người này làm y ngã trên mặt đất, còn chiếm tiện nghi của y, như thế nào lại có thể dùng ngữ khí như vậy nói chuyện với y chứ? Lúc này không phải nên giải thích với y trước hay sao? Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên mặt đất ngồi dậy phủi phủi bụi đất bám trên lưng, híp mắt liếc nhìn nam tử đứng bên cạnh.  
Một ánh nhìn quen thuộc ngoài ý muốn, giống như đã từng ở nơi nào đó gặp qua, nhưng lại không nhớ nổi có một người như vậy, thôi, nghĩ không ra thì thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng buông tha cho việc lãng phí tế bào não để nhớ lại, y từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, thản nhiên liếc nhìn vị nam tử y phục hoa quý này, rành rành uy nghiêm đầy người, lại núp sau lưng tượng phật chơi trò trốn miêu miêu.  
Úh, bộ dạng còn rất đẹp trai, có điều ấn tượng đầu tiên thật sự là hỏng bét.  
“ y, ngươi là ai?” Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt xoi mói nhìn nam tử từ đầu đến chân, người kia hơi hơi nhíu mày, tựa hồ không dự đoán được người đột nhiên xông vào ngôi chùa này lại dám dùng loại thái độ như vậy với hắn, nhưng mà suy nghĩ cẩn thận, người này hẳn không biết thân phận của hắn mới đúng, nếu vậy loại thái độ đó, cũng có thể lí giải, nhưng không thể tha thứ.  
“Đột nhiên mạc danh kì diệu từ phía sau tượng phật xuất hiện, ta còn chưa yêu cầu ngươi giải thích nha, ngươi thế này là thái độ gì, bộ dạng đẹp trai thì giỏi lắm a, nhìn nhìn nhìn, nhìn cái gì, chưa thấy qua suất ca sao?” Dùng sức chà chà môi, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy đối phương chỉ là vẻ mặt kì quái nhìn mình, không khỏi quát: “ y, ngươi không phải bị ngã thành ngốc rồi đó chứ?”  
“Ngươi… ngươi vào bằng cách nào?” Ngoài ý muốn, thanh âm nam tử so với vừa rồi nhu hoà một ít.  
“Vô nghĩa, đương nhiên là đi vào, chứ chẳng nhẽ là bay vào hay sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bốn phía, kỳ thật kế hoạch ban đầu của y hôm nay không phải là muốn lên núi, nhưng mà nhớ tới chuyện kiếp trước y truỵ nhai, nên cầm lòng không đặng muốn lên núi xem xem miếu, có điều lúc tới gần miếu lại phát hiện, đường phía trước bị người ta che đi.  
Con người đều là như vậy ha, càng che giấu lại càng muốn qua đó xem thử, chỉ là lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mang lòng hiếu kỳ chạy vào thì sau đó cũng không thấy người nào, lại không nghĩ tới cư nhiên có người trốn phía sau tượng phật.  
“Cũng đúng.” Nam tử mỉm cười lắc lắc đầu, bình thường có rất ít người sẽ vào trong miếu, nhưng để ngừa vạn nhất, hắn vẫn ở trên đường động chút tay chân, nhưng mà không nghĩ tới cư nhiên vẫn có người lọt vào trong miếu.  
Quay đầu lại, nam tử nhìn thấy bạch y nam nhân kia đi loanh quanh khắp nơi trong miếu, vừa đi vừa hỏi hắn: “Ngươi vừa ở sau lưng tượng phật làm gì, chẳng nhẽ nơi này ẩn giấu gì sao?”  
Sau khi dạo qua một vòng, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi xổm xuống sau lưng tượng phật chọc chọc, tựa hồ phải tìm kiếm ám đạo hay cơ quan gì đó, quả nhiên ở phía sau tượng phật y phát hiện một khoảng trũng, cư nhiên bị y đoán đúng rồi.  
“Sao ngươi lại biết?” Nam tử khẽ híp mắt.  
“Trong phim truyền hình đều không phải diễn như vậy sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu cười nói.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 82

*Cẩu huyết (máu chó): có nguồn gốc từ :shit, người trung sử dụng dần dần biến thành: đủ shit (gòu shit) âm đọc gần giống “cẩu huyết” (gǒu xiě), nó thường mang ý nghĩa là những vở kịch, tình tiết, mẩu chuyện có thể nói là kinh điển của kinh điển, lặp đi lặp lại, quen thuộc đến nỗi nhàm chán, thậm chí đôi khi rất sến.

“Phim truyền hình?” Đây là cái gì? Vì sao đến giờ hắn chưa từng nghe qua, nhìn ấn kí hình hoa sen kì quái trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu, nam tử nghi hoặc hỏi.  
“A… ân… không có gì, chắc ngươi nghe lầm rồi, ha ha.” Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ sờ sờ đầu, dù sao có nói về vấn đề này với đối phương thì đối phương cũng sẽ không hiểu, có điều y cũng không khỏi có chút kính nể với đối phương, cho dù bị y phát hiện chuyện nam tử giấu đồ, thế nhưng nam tử vẫn thản nhiên đối thoại với y, tựa hồ một chút cũng không lo lắng y sẽ nổi lên dị tâm.  
Nam tử như vậy hoặc là cực kì ngốc, hoặc… chính là cực kì tự tin.  
Nam tử này hẳn thuộc loại người sau.  
“Ta chỉ ngẫu nhiên tới nơi này mà thôi, đối với đồ vật sau lưng tượng phật hoàn toàn không hứng thú, tuyệt đối không có hứng thú.” Có điều Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn giải thích một phen, y không muốn rước lấy phiền toái vào mình.  
“Ngươi là người trong n Đô thành?” Nam tử mỉm cười, cũng không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện bí mật phía sau tượng phật, ngược lại chủ động nói: “Ta trước đây từng tới n Đô, lúc đó trong toà miếu này còn có không ít hoà thượng, lúc ấy ta lặng lẽ giấu phía sau tượng phật một khối ngọc bội.”  
Nam tử vươn tay, trong tay quả nhiên cầm một khối ngọc bội, chính là hắn lại ném ngọc bội cho Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Khi còn bé Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thích giấu đồ linh tinh, có điều chỉ là giấu một ít tờ giấy mà thôi, trên tờ giấy viết một vài thứ mà ngày thường không thể nói, hoặc là ước muốn, hoặc là người thích, người đáng ghét, lặng lẽ nhét vào khe hở giữa tường, chuyện như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây cũng từng làm: “Ta không phải người trong n Đô thành, đi ngang qua thôi.”  
“Ngọc bội này?” Là khối ngọc tốt a, gia hoả nhà ngươi vứt cho ta là ý gì, chẳng nhẽ đây là thứ hắn ăn trộm, giờ muốn vu oan giá hoạ cho ta?! Ung Thánh Hựu hồ nghi nhìn nam tử.  
“Nhận nó đi.” Là loại khẩu khí ra lệnh.  
Miếu cũng nhìn rồi, tượng phật cũng ngã rồi, cả tình tiết nam nam hôn môi cũng có, sao lời nói của vị nhân huynh này cũng nhiều hơn, còn tặng y ngọc bội gì gì đấy, cảm giác có chút không thích hợp a, lúc này y có phải là nên đi hay không?  
Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu ho nhẹ hai tiếng chuẩn bị trả lại ngọc bội, đột nhiên nghe thấy nam tử phía sau nói: “Tại hạ họ Hoàng, không biết tính danh công tử?”  
Lúc này đột nhiên bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập, mấy cẩm y nam tử thần sắc khẩn trương vội vàng chạy tiến vào: “Đại nhân, ngài không có việc gì chứ?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên như có chút không vui nhíu nhíu mày, quay đầu lại thì phát hiện vị bạch y nam tử đặc biệt kia đã không còn thấy bóng dáng, ngay lúc thấy tên thủ hạ chạy đến, người nọ liền nhân cơ hội chạy mất.  
Bạch y nam tử kì quái trên trán có liên hoa ấn kí lại gần ba mươi tuổi, thật sự là một người vô cùng thú vị, đáng tiếc đã đi rồi. Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lắc lắc đầu, thôi, hắn chẳng qua là hứng khởi nhất thời mới muốn đến đây tìm ngọc bội ngày trước giấu, chẳng qua không nghĩ tới ngẫu nhiên lại bị người khác phát hiện.  
…  
…  
Cẩu huyết! Thật sự là cẩu huyết!  
Ung Thánh Hựu đã chạy xuống chân núi từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò, một bộ dáng kinh hồn vẫn chưa bình tĩnh lại được.  
“Cẩu hoàng đế kia sao lại chạy tới đây, kháo a, thảo nào ta thấy sao lại nhìn quen mắt như vậy!” Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ ngực của mình, phun nước miếng nói: “Thực con mịa nó tục, có phải tất cả hoàng đế đều thích chơi cái chiêu cải trang vi hành không, cải trang vi hành thì cải trang vi hành, còn cố tình nói mình họ Hoàng, sợ người khác không biết ngươi là hoàng đế a! Thực quái đản!”  
Tưởng tượng đến mình vừa rồi cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên có một cái KISS cực cẩu huyết, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được phun một ngụm: “Phi! Phi! Phi! Thực cha nó ghê tởm, cư nhiên gặp được loại chuyện xúi quẩy này, tên kia quả nhiên là cẩu hoàng đế, phi phi phi!”  
Sờ sờ miếng ngọc bội trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nghĩ vẫn thấy không nhẫn tâm vứt bỏ: “Lãng phí là đáng xấu hổ a!” Cầm đi bán có lẽ cũng được không ít tiền, hơn nữa thứ này dù sau cũng là của cẩu hoàng đế, nói không chừng ngày nào đó còn có tác dụng.  
Giữ vững nguyên tắc kiên quyết không lãng phí, Ung Thánh Hựu đành “miễn cưỡng” thu nhận miếng ngọc bội.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 83

Cẩu hoàng đế không an ổn ở trong cung, lại chạy đến n Đô thành làm gì?  
Trở lại viện, sau khi dược hiệu của biến hình đan biến mất Ung Thánh Hựu đã khôi phục lại nguyên dạng, đang ngâm mình trong dục dũng, thưởng thức miếng ngọc bội oánh nhuận trong tay, nam tử sau một phen khổ tư không có kết quả đã ném chuyện này qua đầu, dù sao hoàng đế muốn đi nơi nào cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến y, cho dù biết hoàng đế vì sao xuất hiện ở n Đô thì với y có tác dụng gì.  
Nói không chừng hoàng đế kia chẳng qua là lén lút đến xem đấu thú trận mà thôi, trong Hoàng Thành không phải không cho phép mở đấu thú tràng sao?  
…  
…  
Trong bao sương Đấu Thú Cung, tất cả thị nữ đều bị điều lui ra ngoài, trong phòng chỉ còn lại ít ỏi vài người.  
Trong đó có một nam tử trẻ tuổi sắc mặt đạm mạc, bộ dạng anh tuấn, thần thái ổn trọng ngồi ở giữa, bốn phía góc phòng mấy hắc y nhân đứng như những cái bóng, nếu không quan sát kĩ càng có lẽ sẽ không ai phát giác ra trong góc có người.  
Nâng chén trà nên chậm rãi nhấp một ngụm hương trà, nam tử cử chỉ thần thái so với những người cùng lứa tuổi đã thành thục rất nhiều lẳng lặng nhìn đấu thú tràng, người của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc phần lớn đều có di phong*(~~tập tục) thượng võ, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên làm hoàng đế đương triều tuy rằng từ khi đăng cơ đến giờ vẫn mưu cầu chấn hưng văn phong, nhưng trong xương cốt vẫn thuần tuý là một người Hoàng Phủ.  
Vì sự dã man và máu me của đấu thú trận nên trong Hoành Thành của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc không cho phép mở đấu thú cung, chẳng qua là ai cũng không biết, hoàng đế bệ hạ bình thường trước quần thần nhìn như thần bí uy nghiêm, bất cẩu ngôn tiếu*( tính cách nghiêm túc, nói năng cẩn trọng) kì thật thường xuyên lén chạy đến xem đấu thú trận.  
Nhiều năm trước khi hắn vẫn còn là hoàng tử đã từng theo mấy huynh trưởng tới n Đô chơi, Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hiện tại, cũng từng là tứ hoàng huynh của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chính là một người rất thích xem đấu thú trận, khi đó có hắn, hoàng huynh Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, hoàng muội còn có cả người kia…  
Trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lộ ra một tia cười khổ, tại sao hắn lại đột nhiên nhớ tới người kia, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì tần phi trong hậu cung của hắn đều không đẹp như người ấy sao? Hay là bởi vì có liên quan đến việc tới n Đô?  
Vài năm trước mấy người bọn họ lén chạy vào trong chùa lúc ấy vẫn còn hương khói tràn ngập, ai cũng không biết khi đó Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thoạt nhìn như một thiếu niên ổn trọng thế nhưng lại thừa dịp lúc người ta không chú ý giấu ngọc bội ra phía sau tượng phật, khi đó Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã cầu một điều trước tượng phật, hiện tại sau nhiều năm, hắn đã đạt được nguyện vọng nên quay về nơi này.  
Nghĩ đến đây Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không khỏi nhớ tới nam nhân hắn ngẫu nhiên gặp trong miếu nọ.  
Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn bờ môi, khoé miệng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên giương lên một ý cười nhàn nhạt, một hồi gặp gỡ tình cờ coi như là thu hoạch ngoài ý muốn trong lần xuống n Đô này.  
Bên ngoài đấu thú tràng bắt đầu ầm ầm náo nhiệt, hai dã thú tiến vào trận chung kết đã lần lượt tiến vào trong đấu thú tràng, một con thối miêu ngoại hình xinh xắn đáng yêu, còn có một con bạch hồ li ba đuôi.  
“Tam vĩ hồ?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vừa mới tới n Đô mấy ngày nay, trong cung sự vụ bận rộn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đến xem trận chung kết mà thôi, đối với chuyện xảy ra ở đấu thú cung mấy ngày trước cũng không rõ lắm, chẳng qua không biết vì sao, lúc nhìn thấy Tam vĩ hồ li ánh mắt lại hàm chứa một tia ý cười như đã hiểu.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn một con dã thú khác trong đấu thú tràng, một con hắc miêu nho nhỏ?  
Đấu thú trận năm nay có vẻ rất thú vị a, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khó có được lộ ra nụ cười mỉm.

~~~~~~~

Chương 84

Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên tại bao sương bên này cảm thấy thú vị, bên kia Hoả Vân Thiên như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than, ngồi thôi cũng khó yên, trận đấu còn chưa bắt đầu mà trong lòng đã bồn chồn lo lắng, thấp tha thấp thỏm, nếu Tam vĩ hồ có thể giành được hạng nhất tự nhiên là giai đại vui mừng, nhưng nếu thua thì để hắn phải công đạo với vị quý nhân trong cung kia thế nào đây?  
Hắn không phải chưa từng nghĩ sẽ xuống tay với con Tiểu hắc miêu kia, nhưng lời của Bạch xà đại nhân nói khiến hắn đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, sau lưng Tiểu hắc miêu chính là Đại ma đầu a, người đã từng này tuổi như Hoả Vân Thiên cũng chỉ nghe qua một vài tin đồn về Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng từ trước đến nay cũng không đặt trong lòng, dù sao so với người trong cung, Đại ma đầu có lợi hại thêm mấy cũng chỉ là một người mà thôi.  
Mà nếu kết qủa trận đấu thua, trong cung nhiều nhất trách cứ Hoả gia bọn họ một phen, nhưng một khi hắn hạ thủ với Tiểu hắc miêu, trời biết Đại ma đầu kia có thể giận giữ rồi phá huỷ Hoả gia bọn họ hay không, tuy rằng Hoả Vân Thiên tin Hoả gia nhà hắn cũng không phải dễ dàng bị đối phó như vậy, nhưng bọn họ dù sao cũng không muốn chọc đến một nhân vật đại phiền toái như y.  
Hơn nữa nghe nói vị công tử chùm áo choàng trắng từng xuất hiện cùng với Đại ma đầu hôm nay cũng đã ở trong đấu thú tràng.  
Hoả Vân Thiên chỉ còn biết hi vọng Tam vĩ hồ có thể thắng.  
Cùng ngồi trong bao sương này còn có Kim gia, thành chủ tam công tử Cung Tiêu Tiêu cùng với Tĩnh Vương, Hoả Vân Thiên lui ở một bên buồn không nói, Kim gia cùng Cung Tiêu Tiêu tán gẫu thích ý nhưng không dám quấy rầy Tĩnh Vương.  
Lúc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn thấy Tam vĩ hồ li trong đấu tràng cũng hơi sửng sốt, lập tức như là nghĩ đến cái gì lắc đầu cười khổ, nhưng phía sau ý cười lại cất giấu một tia băng hàn.  
Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn vị trí trống không bên người, buổi sáng Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nói không thoải mái không muốn đến đây, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đương nhiên liếc mắt một cái là biết Ung Thánh Hựu nói dối, nhưng hắn cũng không miễn cưỡng Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng qua là không thích ngồi cùng với những người khác mà thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải vì nguyên nhân gì mà không thích ngồi cùng người khác mới lấy cớ không đi đấu thú tràng, hắn chỉ là không thể ngồi cùng bao sương với Tĩnh Vương mà thôi.  
Thân khoác áo choàng trắng che khuất khuôn mặt, vì để ngừa vạn nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ăn một viên biến hình đan, tạm thời biến về bộ dạng kiếp trước của y, như thế này để nếu Tiểu thối miêu thắng y còn đi lên lĩnh thưởng a.  
Nhưng trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút lo lắng, y cũng không ngốc đến mức nghĩ Tiểu thối miêu là thiên hạ vô địch, bách chiến bách thắng, dã thú trong đấu thú tràng đều sinh tử do trời, sống hay chết đấu thú tràng đại thể sẽ không phụ trách, vạn nhất Tiểu thối miêu bị đánh thảm y cũng phải chạy lên cứu Tiểu thối miêu, chung quy không thể nhìn Tiểu thối miêu bị đánh chết ha?  
“Ắt xìii ——” Tiểu thối miêu đánh một cái hắt xì, bàn chân nhỏ nhu nhu cái mũi, trừng mắt nhìn bao sương phía trên.  
Phàm nhân đáng ghét nhất định là ở sau lưng bổn vương nói bậy, chờ sau khi bổn vương khôi phục sức mạnh nhất định sẽ giáo huấn phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa nhà ngươi.  
“Tê ——” Tam vĩ hồ li đứng trước mặt Tiểu thối miêu đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng mài răng, ba cái đuôi dài ở không trung quơ đến quơ đi tựa hồ cảm thấy hứng thú đối với khí vị trên người Tiểu thối miêu, ánh mắt màu lục u u phát ra ánh sáng long lanh, không ngừng đi vòng quanh Tiểu thối miêu nhìn đi nhìn lại.  
“Ngao u ——” Tiểu thối miêu gầm nhẹ một tiếng với Tam vĩ hồ li, Tam vĩ hồ li “hưu” một cái nhảy ra, cách Tiểu thối miêu một đoạn.  
Huyết mạnh của Thú Vương nhiều thế hệ tôn vinh, đối với dã thú cái mà nói khí vị này có lực hấp dẫn mãnh liệt giống như thứ thuốc thôi – tình cường liệt nhất thế gian.  
Tam vĩ hồ li lắc lư cái đuôi, một đôi mắt cám dỗ lộ ra tín hiệu cầu hoan.  
Tiểu thối miêu trở mình xem thường, chỉ là một con Tam vĩ hồ li mà cũng muốn nhận được sự sủng ái của hắn đúng là người si nói mộng, trước khi hắn giáo huấn cái tên phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa kia trước tiên phải giải quyết con thối hồ li không biết tự lượng sức mình này.  
Mùi của con hồ lẳng lơ này xông ra khiến hắn khó chịu —— Tiểu thối miêu “Ngao u” Một tiếng nhảy về hướng tam vĩ hồ li, một trảo ở ngay trên mặt Tam vĩ hồ li lưu lại mấy vết móng vuốt.  
“Ô….” Tam vĩ hồ li đáng thương nghẹn ngào một tiếng, vẫn giả bộ yếu thế ở trước mặt Tiểu thối miêu lắc lư thân mình, như là sợ bị Tiểu thối miêu đánh, Tam vĩ hồ li vẫn không dám tới quá gần, nhưng vẫn lắc lư vặn vẹo trước mặt Tiểu thối miêu, bộ dáng kia quả thực là quyến rũ đến cực điểm.  
Hoá ra một hồ một miêu này ở trong đấu thú tràng đang trình diễn màn tìm bạn đời a.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 85

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy mà tấm tắc lấy làm kì, chợt cười không thôi, từ bao sương nhìn xuống có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy một màn xấu hổ trong đấu thú tràng, chắc hẳn khán giả quen xem dã thú chém giết nhau một chốc còn chưa hiểu miêu và hồ trên tràng kia rốt cuộc đang làm trò gì, sao lại không đánh nhau, trái lại còn bắt đầu múa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu kiếp trước xem qua không ít chương trình 《Thế giới động vật》 vừa nhìn đã biết thối hồ li kia là đang cầu – ái với Tiểu thối miêu, lúc động vật hướng đối phương cầu ái chung quy sẽ trình diễn ra tư thái xinh đẹp nhất, Tam vĩ hồ li cố sức lắc lư cái đuôi bạch nhung nhung xinh đẹp của mình ý đồ giành được sự chú ý của Tiểu thối miêu, lại nhìn cái mặt tròn Tiểu thối miêu so với ngày thường còn muốn bị ăn đánh hơn vài lần, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được vỗ tay khen ngợi.  
Có điều hồ li kia cũng thực thú vị, cho dù muốn tìm bạn đời thì cũng nên tìm một con hồ li đực a, tìm một con thối mặt miêu làm gì, mặt thối tính tình cũng thối nốt, hở một tí liền thích giơ móng vuốt, xem xem, Tiểu thối miêu thật nhẫn tâm a, Tam vĩ hồ li một khi tới gần Tiểu thối miêu liền giương móng vuốt vồ được.  
Chỉ chốc lát sau trên bộ lông tuyết trắng của Tam vĩ hồ li liền tích vài vết máu, thoạt nhìn rất là đáng thương.  
Tiểu thối miêu không kiên nhẫn gầm nhẹ với Tam vĩ hồ một tiếng, đôi mắt màu đỏ tươi dần dần lộ ra sự tức giận, thối hồ li thấp kém hèn mọn cư nhiên muốn đạt đựơc sủng tín của bổn vương? Đúng là chuyện vớ vẩn.  
Sự tồn tại của Thú Vương trong thú giới giống như quân vương chí cao vô thượng ở nhân giới, mà Tam vĩ hồ li trong mắt Tiểu thối miêu quả thực nhỏ bé thấp kém như một con kiến, hùng thú*(thú đực) đối với Thú Vương đều mang tâm tư kính sợ cùng thách thức, mà thư thú*(thú cái) phần lớn đối với Thú Vương vừa sợ lại vừa yêu.  
Nếu vạn nhất có thể mang thai huyết mạch của Thú Vương, vậy con thư thú này khẳng định sẽ đạt được địa vị cực cao, một khi đứa con sinh hạ tương lai trở thành Thú Vương, thư thú cũng giống như thái hậu của nhân loại có thể hưởng thụ sự tôn vinh vô thượng.  
Có điều xác suất Thú Vương xuất hiện quá nhỏ, cho dù Thú Vương xuất hiện, các thư thú khác cũng sẽ truy tìm khí vị của Thú Vương mà đến, mấy thư thú thường vì tranh thủ tình cảm mà đấu đến ngươi sống ta chết, trong đấu thú tràng chỉ có Tiểu thối miêu, các thư thú khác cho dù có ngửi thấy khí vị của Thú Vương cũng khó mà tiến vào, tình huống hiện tại đối với Tam vĩ hồ li mà nói là cơ hội trời ban.  
Có điều Thú Vương đối với thư thú cực kì xoi mói, cũng không phải mỗi con thư thú đều có cơ hội đạt được sự ưu ái của Thú Vương, chưa từng nghĩ rằng cũng có thể bị Thú Vương cắn chết.  
Tam vĩ hồ li không phải loài thú đặc biệt gì, bằng không cũng không cam tâm bị nhân loại thuần dưỡng. Có điều từ xưa đến nay vẫn lưu truyền trong cơ thể dã thú khát vọng đối với Thú Vương, nên khiến nó đánh bạo đối Thú Vương cầu – ái. Cho dù nó có thể sẽ bị Thú Vương cắn chết.  
Tiểu thối miêu ngày thường đều chú ý cất giấu khí vị của mình, mà cho dù hắn phóng xuất khí vị của mình ra thì cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu loài thú dám tới gần hắn, không nghĩ tới hôm nay thế mà lại có một con thối hồ li dám bò lên, tuy rằng gần đây đã tới thời kì động dục, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa hắn sẽ tuỳ tuỳ tiện tiện tìm một con thối hồ li lưu lại huyết mạch.  
Tưởng tượng đến hài tử tương lai của mình sẽ có mùi thối hoắc lẳng lơ của hồ li, Tiểu thối miêu liền nhịn không được mà một trảo đập Tam vĩ hồ li thành thịt nát.  
“Ngao u ——” Phát ra tiếng cảnh cáo cuối cùng, Tiểu thối miêu hơi hơi nhe răng, nếu thối hồ li không lui về phía sau thì hắn sẽ không tiếp tục khách khí nữa.  
“Ô…” Tam vĩ hồ li hoảng sợ, nhưng vẫn cẩn thận lại gần Tiểu thối miêu, không nghĩ tới lần này chính là chạm vào vảy ngược của Tiểu thối miêu.  
Hết thảy đều phát sinh quá bất ngờ, Tiểu thối miêu đột nhiên nổi giận, một trảo vỗ về hướng Tam vĩ hồ li, Tam vĩ hồ li còn không kịp ngao một tiếng, đầu liền “cô lỗ lỗ” rơi xuống mặt đất.  
Tiểu thối miêu gầm nhẹ một tiếng, ghét bỏ sát sát vết máu trên móng vuốt của mình, đang chuẩn bị xoay người rời đi, trong đấu thú tràng yên tĩnh không một tiếng động đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng thét lớn, lập tức một bóng người như mũi tên lao về phía Tiểu thối miêu.  
“Tử miêu, dám giết hồ của ta, nạp mệnh đi!”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 86

Sinh tử của dã thú trong đấu thú tràng đều phó thác cho trời, tuy rằng ngẫu nhiên sẽ có vài người vì dã thú của mình bị chết mà tức giận bất bình, nhưng chưa có người nào dám công khai chạy vào đấu thú tràng mà tìm phiền toái.  
Hoả Vân Vũ tại bao sương giậm chân bình bịch mắng mỏ kẻ vừa xông vào đấu thú tràng quấy rối kia vô – sỉ, đồng thời gọi ca ca đứng bên cạnh: “Người này quả thực không coi Hoả gia chúng ta ra gì, ca, còn không mau gọi người đuổi tên quấy rối kia ra ngoài!”  
Hoả Vân Thiên mặt biến sắc dường như đang tức giận, nhưng cuối cùng trong mắt lại lộ ra ý cười nhàn nhạt, người Hoả gia bọn họ tuy rằng đều là người có tính tình ngay thẳng, nhưng không có nghĩa là không có đầu óc.  
Người nọ cư nhiên dám ở dưới mí mắt hắn phá huỷ quy củ Đấu Thú Cung, điều này khiến trong lòng Hoả Vân Thiên vô cùng căm tức, nhưng mà đối phương lại là người của vị quý nhân trong cung, nên hắn cũng không tiện trực tiếp ra tay, huống hồ Tam vĩ hồ li bị giết như vậy, chỉ sợ hắn cũng khó mà công đạo với vị quý nhân trong cung kia.  
Có điều…  
Cẩn thận suy nghĩ, hiện tại người nọ bởi vì Tam vĩ hồ li bị giết mà kích động muốn giết Tiểu hắc miêu có lẽ có thể để vị quý nhân kia nguôi giận chút, mà sau lưng Tiểu hắc miêu còn có một tên Đại ma đầu, nếu cứ như vậy sẽ không còn là chuyện liên quan đến Hoả gia hắn nữa, mà là chuyện của Đại ma đầu cùng quý nhân.  
Hoả Vân Thiên một nửa là giận thật, một nửa là giả vờ giận giữ vỗ bàn đứng lên, sai người lập tức đem người xông vào đấu thú tràng đuổi ra ngoài, còn mình thì kéo muội muội đến một bên ngồi xuống, lập tức thỉnh tội với Tĩnh Vương.  
Ngay lúc một nữ nhân nhảy vào đấu thú tràng ra tay với Tiểu hắc miêu, một đạo bạch ảnh khác cũng lập tức bay vào đấu thú tràng, tấm áo choàng màu trắng khoác trên thân nhẹ nhàng lay động, thân mình mờ mờ ảo ảo, tựa như cửu thiên tiên thần hạ phàm đứng chắn ngay trước mặt nữ nhân.  
Kim Thiếu không khỏi thốt lên thành tiếng nói: “Là y!”  
“Kim Thiếu nhận thức người nọ?” Cung Tiêu Tiêu khẽ nhíu mi hỏi.  
“Ngày ấy trong Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, bạch y nhân ngồi bên cạnh Đại ma đầu bị Ma Tăng kêu sư nương chính là y.” Kim Thiếu nói.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn bóng trắng kia hơi hơi nhíu mày, bên cạnh Đại ma đầu từ khi nào lại có thêm một người thân cận?  
Tỷ đệ Kim Thiếu thoáng nhìn nhau, trong mắt đều cất giấu một tia nghi hoặc, chưa nắm rõ tình hình mọi người vẫn chưa rời đi mà đều tiếp tục ngồi trong bao sương xem tình thế phát triển.  
Đa phần mọi người ở đây đều chưa chân chính gặp qua Khương Nghĩa Kiện, những lời đồn trong chốn giang hồ về Đại ma đầu kia rất là li kì, bọn họ trái lại rất muốn nhìn tận mắt xem Đại ma đầu rốt cuộc có uy năng gì.  
“Uy ta nói nhà ngươi đây có phải không biết xấu hổ hay không, trận đấu có thắng có thua đây là chuyện tất cả mọi người đều biết, thối hồ li của ngươi đã chết cũng là chuyện không có cách nào, ngươi ra đây hồ nháo cái gì.” Người khoác áo choàng trắng quả đúng là Ung Thánh Hựu, tuy rằng y cũng cảm thấy Tiểu thối miêu ra tay quá tàn nhẫn, cư nhiên đánh rụng đầu thối hồ li, bất quá trong trận đấu sinh tử do trời định, chính là người của thối hồ li kia dám chạy xuống trả thù cũng không tránh khỏi quá không biết xấu hổ.  
Nói cho cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu đã coi Tiểu thối miêu là người của y, lại thêm, Ung Thánh Hựu y chính là một người rất bao che khuyết điểm.  
“Ít khoe miệng lưỡi sắc bén đi, hôm nay ta nhất định phải giết tiểu tạp – chủng này!” Nữ tử ước chừng song thập niên hoa*(20 tuổi), xinh đẹp như hoa, nhưng trong mắt tràn ngập vẻ ngoan lệ, vừa thấy đã biết không phải người tốt đẹp gì.  
Tam vĩ hồ li chết như vậy, nếu nàng không giết tiểu tạp – chủng này, thì nàng biết công đạo với quý nhân trong cung thế nào đây?

~~~~~~~

Chương 87

Ánh mắt cay độc của nữ tử liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, khẽ quát: “Chắc ngươi chính là chủ nhân của tiểu tạp chủng này ha, hừ, ta sẽ giết luôn cả ngươi!”  
“Vậy phải xem ngươi có bản lĩnh này không đã!” Khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch lên một mạt cười khẽ, nhìn như vân đạm phong khinh, kì thực trong lòng bất ổn, y chính là chưa có kinh nghiệm thực chiến a, nếu thật muốn đấu đến ngươi chết ta sống y vẫn thấy hơi lo lắng, nhưng cũng không thể trơ mắt nhìn Tiểu thối miêu bị người ta khi dễ được.  
“Tiểu thối miêu, tránh sang một bên đi.” Ung Thánh Hựu dùng chân đá đá Tiểu thối miêu, người sau nháy mắt mấy cái, nhìn nhìn nữ nhân lại nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, hừ nhẹ một tiếng chạy sang nằm úp sấp một bên.  
Hoả Vân Thiên phái mấy người vào tràng vừa thét to được vài tiếng đã nhanh chóng bị Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ nhân kia đánh bay, dù sao Hoả Vân Thiên phái người để làm bộ mà thôi, chưa từng nghĩ phải đi khuyên can thật sự.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cùng nữ tử nói không hợp ý đã bắt đầu động thủ, để tránh thương tổn đến người vô tội, Hoả Vân Thiên phái người nhanh chóng sơ tán đám người, có điều đa phần mọi người đều không muốn đi, không xem được đấu thú, xem đấu người cũng không tồi, đỡ uổng phí tiền mua vé vào cửa!  
Thân pháp bạch y nhân phiêu dật giống như tiên thần, từng chiêu từng thức đều tràn ngập tiên vị, tiêu sái tự nhiên, hành vân như thuỷ, tựa như nhẹ nhàng khiêu vũ, đám người Kim Thiếu biết bạch y nhân là đồng bạn với Đại ma đầu cũng tấm tắc lấy làm kì, thầm nghĩ, võ công thân pháp của bạch y nhân này đều cực kì phiêu dật uyển chuyển, bên trong chỗ nào có ma tính chứ?  
Nhưng nử tử kia thì lại tương phản, ra tay tàn nhẫn đến cực điểm, từng chiêu từng thức đều là muốn lấy mạng đối phương.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: “Không bằng đến đây chúng ta thu tay lại, hà tất phải muốn đánh đến ngươi chết ta sống nha? Cô nương gia không nên động một tí là lại đánh đánh giết giết cẩn thận về sau không gả đi được a.”  
“Hãy bớt sàm ngôn đi! Hôm nay chính là ngày ngươi phải táng thân!” Khoé miệng nữ tử tước một tia ngoan lệ, thân mình giống như mũi tên bật lên khỏi mặt đất nhảy lùi về phía sau, hai tay nhanh chóng tại không trung kết ấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngốc mà đứng đó nhìn người ta ra sát chiêu với mình, tiếp tục dây dưa cũng không phải biện pháp hay.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thầm thở dài, rõ ràng không muốn động thủ đánh nữ nhân, có điều hiện tại cũng không còn biện pháp, đuổi nữ nhân gây sự vô cớ này ra ngoài sau đó, sau đó mang theo Tiểu thối miêu bỏ đi, sự tình nháo lớn cũng không dễ thu thập, Đại ma đầu không ở bên cạnh, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu thuỷ chung không dám hành động lỗ mãng.  
Trong khi nữ tử hai tay kết ấn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hai tay kết ấn, không phải là làm thuật pháp sao? Ngươi cho là chỉ có ngươi biết thôi à, hừ hừ, để ngươi xem thử pháp thuật Đại ma đầu dạy ta.  
Hai tay như ảo, rực rỡ tựa hoa sen, một đoá liên hoa khắc trên không trung nhanh chóng kết thành, chỉ thấy lúc nam tử hai tay thành ấn, một đoá tiểu hoả liên màu trắng bỗng nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, tiểu hoả liên trắng thuần bồng bềnh giữa không trung giống như anh hài mới sinh còn nhỏ mà đã chọc người yêu mến, nhưng mà trong mắt vài người, đoá hoả liên tuy rằng nhìn như nhỏ xinh nhưng lại ẩn giấu một cỗ lực lượng đáng sợ.  
“Đây là…” Nhìn tiểu hoả liên trước mặt nam tử, nữ tử khẽ sửng sốt, nháy mắt sắc mặt liền trở nên xanh mét.  
Không chờ nữ tử phản ứng gì thêm, tiểu hoả liên bồng bềnh trôi về phía nàng…  
Trong nháy mắt —— tiếng nổ mạnh thật lớn vang vọng khắp toàn bộ đấu thú tràng, bụi đất bay lên, bao phủ ánh mắt, nữ tử từ không trung khóc thét một tiếng té nhào xuống đất, tuy miệng phun máu tươi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có ý giết người, tính mạng của nữ tử cũng không có gì đáng lo lắng.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 88

Tiểu thối miêu nhe nhe răng, lúc đang chuẩn bị nhảy qua cho nữ tử một kích trí mạng thì thân thể lại bị người nhấc bổng lên, khí tức quen thuộc khiến Tiểu thối miêu không cam lòng đạp đạp hai cái trong không trung, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không nhảy ra khỏi cái ôm của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Làm người phải biết khoan dung độ lượng, con Tiểu thối miêu nhà ngươi.” Vuốt ve Tiểu thối miêu trong ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo kéo áo choàng nhìn quanh bốn phía, y phải tìm người để lấy phần thưởng của người giành được hạng nhất, cầm Thiên Thánh Châu sau đó mới có thể đi.  
Nhưng vào lúc này, phía sau Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng tiêm khiếu thanh*(tiếng kêu như kim châm) của nữ tử, tiếng tiêm khiếu thanh chói tai như muốn xuyên vào đầu người, trong khoảng thời gian luống cuống ngắn ngủi nữ tử thế nhưng dùng thủ đoạn đê tiện đánh lén Ung Thánh Hựu, tiêm khiếu thanh mang theo sức mạnh to lớn đâm vào lưng nam nhân, tức khắc Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy một vị rỉ sắt tràn ngập khắp khoang miệng.  
Từ phía trên đấu thú tràng đột nhiên có hai người nam tử nhảy xuống, tính cả nữ tử là ba người vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Tiểu thối miêu, hành vi ti tiện như thế đưa tới không ít tiếng người phỉ nhổ cùng mắng chửi ở xung quanh, nhưng ba người không chút nào để ý tới.  
“Giết bọn họ!” Sát sát máu bên khoé miệng, nữ tử khàn khàn kiệt lực hô, trong lòng lại sợ hãi không thôi, tiêm khiếu thanh là tất sát kĩ của nàng, nhưng mà nam tử kia lại chẳng những không chết, ngược lại ngay cả một búng máu đều không nhổ ra, điều này khiến nàng cảm thấy bị uy hiếp rất lớn.  
Ba người không lập tức tấn công Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ thấy tay mỗi người bọn họ đều làm một tư thế kì quái, giống như kết ấn, lúc này Tiểu thối miêu vẫn im lặng đứng một bên hình như đã ý thức được nguy cơ, đột nhiên “Ngao u” một tiếng bổ nhào về phía một người trong số đó, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngu ngốc tới mức chờ người khác thiết lập trận pháp gì cho mình, một người một miêu đồng loạt muốn phá vây mà ra.  
Nhưng không biết ba người này sử dụng yêu pháp gì, có thể phòng trụ thế công của Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Tiểu thối miêu, ba người tương hỗ phòng ngự, tương hỗ kiềm chế Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Tiểu thối miêu, tựa như ba mặt tường vây, có tấn công tất có phòng thủ thích hợp.  
“Bắt sống con mèo kia.” Nữ tử quát khẽ hai mắt khinh thường nhìn bạch y nam tử bị vây khốn, còn nam tử này nhất định phải giết chết.  
Tiểu thối miêu thở phì phì nhìn nam nhân bên cạnh đang cố chống đỡ, phàm nhân ngu ngốc lòng dạ đàn bà, ngu ngốc ngu ngốc, thật sự là một tên ngu ngốc! Nếu bổn vương khôi phục sức mạnh chẳng nhẽ còn bị mấy phàm nhân như các ngươi vây công? Càng đáng giận còn có tên Đại ma đầu kia cư nhiên che hơn phân nửa một tí sức mạnh còn lại của bổn vương, khiến bổn vương không có cách nào hiện ra bản thể, bằng không phàm nhân ngu ngốc này cũng không bị thương.  
“Giết!” Nữ tử cùng hai người đột nhiên đồng thời hét lên một tiếng, thân hình biến ảo, khí thế tăng vọt, theo đó trận pháp đột nhiên dâng lên từng trận sát khí sắc bén, ba người sáu chưởng, giống như một cái lưới mắt thật lớn mà không thể thoát ra đồng loạt chụp xuống một người một miêu.  
“Tha chết cho ngươi ngươi lại còn đánh lén ta, nhiều người ăn hiếp ít người, các ngươi quả là không biết xấu hổ! Các ngươi là đàn vương – bát – đản thối thây không biết xấu hổ!” Ung Thánh Hựu chửi ầm lên, âm thầm cắn răng, y bị đánh lén trong lòng đã vô cùng tức giận, thế nhưng dùng song thủ chống lại song chưởng của nữ tử, sau đó chính là lấy cực thánh chi thể cường hãn của y thừa thụ bốn chưởng của hai người phía sau.  
Khoé miệng chảy xuống một tia máu tươi Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới trận pháp này lại có sức mạnh cường hãn như thế, y tuy rằng dùng song chưởng chụp bay nữ tử, nhưng thân thể lại cố gắng chống đỡ thừa thụ bốn chưởng của hai người, chưởng phong như sóng ầm vang trong đấu thú tràng, tạo nên một trận cuồng phong, khán giả ngồi ở bốn phía không ít người bị thương bởi dư kình của chưởng phong, huống chi là người trực tiếp nhận lấy chưởng phong – Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ba người thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khoé miệng đổ máu trong lòng không khỏi kinh hãi, sự sắc bén lẫn bá đạo của trận pháp này bọn họ cũng biết đến, đến cấp tông sư cũng không dám đón đỡ, mà người này, sau khi bị đánh lén lại còn cứng rắn tiếp bốn chưởng ấy vậy thân hình lại không bị bạo liệt mà chết thật khiến bọn họ kinh ngạc.  
Có điều bây giờ cũng không phải lúc bọn họ ngẩn người kinh ngạc, cho dù bạch y nhân kia không chết cũng bị trọng thương, nhân cơ hội này một chiêu giết chết mới là chuyện bọn họ cần làm nhất.  
Ba người vẫn chưa dừng tay ở đây, chưởng phong như thuỷ triều, sát khí tận hiển, xu thế phải giết chết nam tử trước mặt.  
Chưởng phong quét qua, chiếc mũ chùm phần phật rồi bị thổi rơi trên vai, tóc đen như mực tuỳ ý phấp phới, lộ ra bộ dáng của nam nhân dưới lớp áo choàng, giữa trán là một liên hoa đạm đạm như gió…

~~~~~~~

Chương 89

Phàm nhân ngu ngốc, sao ngươi lại ngốc như vậy, ngốc như vậy, ngốc như vậy, ngốc như vậy! Mạng của ngươi là của bổn vương, máu của ngươi là của bổn vương, ai cho phép ngươi bị đám quấy rối này gây thương tích? Ai cho phép ngươi hộc máu?  
Có điều —— đàn quấy rối này cư nhiên dám đả thương người của bổn vương, quả thực là tự tìm đường chết!  
“Ngao u ——” Hai mắt đỏ thẫm tựa như ngọn lửa rực cháy, ánh mắt nóng rực nhuốm nộ ý cực độ, khiến cho từng người liên quan đều sinh ra sợ hãi, hai tay nhịn không được khẽ run rẩy, hai chân mạc danh kì diệu cảm thấy yếu đuối vô lực, sự sợ hãi trong nội tâm như mặt nước phẳng lặng mờ mịt chung quanh.  
Đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra? Rõ ràng trước mặt họ chỉ là một con mèo không chút bắt mắt, thế mà trong nháy mắt, ba người trực tiếp đối diện với Tiểu thối miêu lại cảm thấy như trước mắt bọn họ không phải là một con mèo nhỏ bé, mà là… mà là khổng lồ vô cùng, sự tồn tại to lớn có được uy nghiêm khiến người khác không thể đối diện.  
Khí thế như vậy khiến người ta cảm thấy sợ.  
Con mèo này, người này, rốt cuộc là thứ quỷ gì?  
Bọn họ rốt cuộc đã chọc tới thứ không nên dây vào gì đây?  
Nhưng mà tên đã lên dây không thể không bắn, trước có cái chết của Tam vĩ hồ li, sau thương tích do Ung Thánh Hựu bị đánh lén, cho dù bên nữ tử hay bên Ung Thánh Hựu đều hiểu được một việc, bọn họ lúc này tất có một bên phải chết.  
Nếu tên Ung Thánh Hựu ngu ngốc không có cách nào xuống tay, vậy để bổn vương đến là được rồi, cho dù có đánh cuộc phá tan giam cầm nguy hiểm này cũng muốn để đám phàm nhân vô tri này nếm thử hương vị hối hận cùng tử vong là như thế nào.  
Rõ ràng là một con mèo con không có gì bắt mắt, nhưng tiếng kêu phát ra từ miệng lại chứa khí thế cường đại như làm cho trời sập đất rung, thân hình nho nhỏ chắn trước Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương, Tiểu thối miêu nhẹ nhàng cắn răng cùng ba người đối địch, một tầng sức nóng nhàn nhạt bốc lên quanh thân, không khí xung quanh như bị sức nóng này thiêu đốt tới méo mó.  
Hết thảy những điều này thoạt nhìn có vẻ vô cùng quỷ dị, mọi người bất tri bất giác cảm thấy oi bức quỷ dị, cứ như dưới chỗ ngồi đặt một cái lò lửa đang nướng bọn họ vậy.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vẫn bình tĩnh ngồi ở bao sương khẽ híp híp mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm nam tử đứng tại chỗ lung lay sắp đổ phía sau Tiểu thối miêu, chén trà bên cạnh “cành cạch” một chút rơi vỡ trên mặt đất, nước trà bắn tung toé, dính cả vào góc áo của hắn.  
Liên hoa ấn kí… cư nhiên là người nam nhân hắn gặp trong miếu.  
“Bệ hạ?” Nghe thấy tiếng chén trà rơi vỡ, một ảnh vệ như gió từ trong bóng tối đi tới quỳ gối trước mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chờ mệnh lệnh, bọn họ vẫn luôn đi theo bên người hoàng đế nên bọn họ rất hiểu thói quen xử sự của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
Trầm ngâm một lát, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn trong tràng thản nhiên nói: “Cứu người ra.”  
Sau khi ánh mắt dừng trên người Ung Thánh Hựu một hồi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không khỏi hướng ánh mắt nhìn về phía Tiểu thối miêu tựa hồ đang phát sinh biến hoá nào đó, giữa hai đầu lông mày nổi lên lơ lửng một cỗ nghi vấn nhàn nhạt.  
“Vâng!”  
Ngay lúc ảnh vệ đang chuẩn bị hành động, trên bầu trời đột nhiên truyền tới một hồi rồng ngâm, mà đồng thời cái oi bức quỷ dị kia cũng biến mất vô tung.

~~~~~~~

Chương 90

Trên bầu trời đột nhiên vọng đến một tiếng rồng ngâm vang đội, ầm ầm như gió bão quét qua, chấn động đến mức khiến mọi người ở đây lung lay sắp đổ, ba người phía nữ tử hơi hơi sửng sốt, chỉ cảm thấy một cỗ lực đạo vô hình mạnh mẽ bắt lấy mình, thân thể tứ chi giống như bị ghim chặt trên mặt đất không thể nhúc nhích, chân khí cùng lực đạo toàn thân trong nháy mắt tựa như bị rút ra toàn bộ, cả người yếu ớt giống như hài nhi vừa sinh không hề có sức phản kháng.  
Nội tâm ba người nổi lên một sự sợ hãi vô danh, tiếng rồng ngâm vừa rồi là chuyện gì xảy ra?  
Nghe thấy tiếng rồng ngâm, thần kinh Ung Thánh Hựu đang căng như sắp đứt, trong nháy mắt buông lỏng, khoé miệng cong lên một tia ý cười nhiễm huyết, nam nhân nhẹ nhàng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, chân khí trong cơ thể dâng lên hỗn độn, khắp nơi tán loạn, Ung Thánh Hựu an tâm nhắm mắt lại hôn mê bất tỉnh, dù sao đã có người kia ở đây cho dù trời có sập cũng không quan trọng ha?  
Giống như con rối bị cắt đứt dây chỉ, bạch y nam tử đột nhiên ngã xuống, trước khi thê thảm ngã soài ra đất vỡ thành từng mảnh từng mảnh, một cánh tay giấu trong hắc tụ*(ống tay áo đen) vững vàng tiếp được nam nhân, một mảnh trường bào hắc sắc bao phủ lên bạch thường như mây.  
Nam nhân thần bí dưới lớp áo choàng đen không nhanh không chậm một tay đưa ra tiếp được Ung Thánh Hựu, kéo vào trong ngực, một tay nhẹ nhàng kéo xuống áo choàng một lần nữa bao lấy nam nhân, cả quá trình lưu loát mà nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp, tựa như không thèm để ý sự tình phát sinh bên cạnh.  
Bốn phía bốc lên một cỗ hắc vụ che chắn mắt người, người ngoại tràng không thấy rõ bên trong xảy ra chuyện gì, cũng không biết tiếng rồng ngâm vừa rồi là chuyện gì xảy ra, chẳng nhẽ có mãnh thú xuất hiện? Nhưng mà bọn họ nhìn trái nhìn phải cũng không thấy dã thú gì, chỉ thấy hắc vụ trong tràng mênh mông một mảng.  
Mọi người tuy rằng đối với việc hắc vụ xuất hiện như thế nào, bên trong hắc vụ phát sinh gì cảm thấy cự kì hứng thú, nhưng không ai có dũng khí xuống cẩn thận rình xem sao.  
Mà ba người nhóm nữ tử trong màn hắc vụ lại thanh thanh sở sở thấy được hắc y nam nhân đột nhiên xuất hiện, không thấy rõ khuôn mặt, thân thể nam nhân dưới tấm áo choàng đen thong thả mà trấn định, nhưng chính phần quá độ thong dong kia, khiến bọn họ từ tận đáy lòng cảm thấy một nỗi sợ hãi khó hiểu, mà sự sợ hãi này theo bước chân hắc y nhân tới gần mà càng ngày càng đậm.  
“Ngươi… ngươi muốn làm gì? Ngươi có biết chúng ta là ai không?” Người ta một khi trong lòng sợ hãi, chung quy sẽ mất đi trấn định, ý đồ dùng lời nói hung ác để làm cho mình phấn chấn mà tự tin hơn, nhưng ở trước mặt người quá mức cường đại này, tất cả hành vi chỉ càng tỏ ra yếu ớt cùng khôi hài mà thôi.  
Ngón tay đặt lên cổ tay Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng bắt mạch, sau khi biết người nọ không có gì trở ngại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không vội vã giải quyết mấy con kiến kia trước, không để ý đến ba người nữ tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cách không một trảo, Tiểu thối miêu “hưu” một chút liền biến mất ngay tại chỗ.  
Hành động của nam nhân mang theo khinh thường cùng miệt thị, nữ tử ba người tuy rằng trong lòng tức giận nhưng không dám biểu lộ ra trên mặt, vào lúc này nữ tử chỉ có thể dùng lực lượng phía sau mình để tiếp thêm can đảm.  
Thanh âm của nàng lanh lảnh mà chói tai, giống như phát ra tiếng tê rống cuối cùng trong sinh mệnh: “Chúng ta là người trong cung! Chúng ta là người của công chúa Thiên Hạ! Các ngươi dám giết sủng vật của công chúa là đã phạm vào tử tội! Nếu các ngươi dám bất chấp phạm nữa, công chúa nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua cho các ngươi!”  
Giống như chó nhà có tang chỉ biết sủa không ngừng, thật khiến người ta cảm thấy nhạt nhẽo.  
Lúc nghe thấy công chúa Thiên Hạ, khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhếch lên một mạt cười lạnh khinh thường: “Thì ra là nữ nhân nhàm chán lại ngu xuẩn kia a.”  
Ai dám xưng đế quốc công chúa, tỷ tỷ của đương kim hoàng thượng là 《Nữ nhân nhàm chán lại ngu xuẩn》? Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chút nào để ý lời nói, ngữ khí tuyệt nhiên làm càn khiến ba người vừa tức vừa sợ.  
“Lớn mật! Làm càn! Điêu dân nhà ngươi dám nói xấu công chúa như thế, cho dù võ công của ngươi có cao nữa thì thế nào, ở trước mặt công chúa ngươi cũng chỉ như một con kiến… a…” Nữ tử còn chưa nói xong, đột nhiên thấy hắc y nhân kia duỗi tay về phía nàng, đây là một bàn tay sạch sẽ tái nhợt lại thon dài giống như chứa ma lực khiến người ta không thể rời mắt, cho dù biết bàn tay này sẽ cướp đi mạng sống của nàng, nhưng mà nàng không có một chút khí lực chống cự.  
Bàn tay này cuối cùng đặt trên đỉnh đẩu nàng, trong nháy mắt nàng cảm thấy mỏi mệt, cảm thấy sinh mệnh cùng máu bên trong cơ thể điên cuồng trôi đi mất.

~~~~~~~

Chương 91

Chứng kiến toàn bộ những việc vừa phát sinh trước mắt, hai người đứng bên cạnh nữ tử bắt đầu khiếp sợ, điều này sao có thể, điều này sao có thể, trên thế gian này sao lại có loại võ công tà dị như thế?  
Nhưng mà tất cả điều này thực sự đã xảy ra ngay trước mắt bọn họ.  
Bàn tay lạnh lẽo tái nhợt của hắc y nam tử đặt lên đỉnh đầu nữ tử, chỉ là một hành động đơn giản, không thêm bất kì hành động nào khác, dùng mắt thường cũng có thể thấy tốc độ lão hoá của nữ tử kia, làn da vốn trắng nõn mịn màng dần dần trở nên lỏng lẻo mà nhợt nhạt vô sắc, từng nếp nhăn bắt đầu xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt, một mái tóc đen trong thời gian ngắn ngủi đã thành hoa râm, dần dần rơi xuống, chỉ trong nháy mắt, nữ tử từ một người thiếu nữ xinh đẹp biến thành một phụ nhân già yếu bất kham.  
Sau khi thấy rõ màn này, trong lòng ba người đột nhiên đã nhận ra người trước mặt bọn họ là ai.  
Nam nhân trong truyền thuyết đã biến hoa khôi Thiên Hương Các thành phụ nhân vừa già cả lại xấu xí – Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Chẳng qua bọn họ đã không còn cơ hội nói chuyện này cho bất cứ ai nữa, trong nháy mắt ngắn ngủi, nữ tử già nua hoá thành một mảnh tro tàn…  
Từ lúc hắc vụ xuất hiện đến khi nó tan biến cũng chỉ bằng thời gian một người chạy từ bao sương vào tràng, nhưng cũng chỉ trong thời gian ngắn như vậy, đợi đến lúc hắc vụ tan hết, mọi người phát hiện mấy người vừa ở đây đều đã biến mất không thấy tăm hơi, ngay cả một sợi tóc cũng không còn.  
…  
…  
Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm  
Ban đêm, ánh trăng như nước trút xuống mặt đất, đèn hoa rực rỡ treo lên, trong Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm ca múa tưng bừng, tiếng đàn sáo reo vang không dứt, oanh ca yến ngữ, vô cùng náo nhiệt, hoàn toàn tương phản với mảnh u tĩnh ở hậu viện, trong viện ngẫu nhiên có tiếng ếch kêu từ trong bụi rậm vẳng đến, bóng cây hàng hàng, giống như bóng ma trong đêm tối.  
Trong phòng ánh nến lay lắt, nam tử đã bỏ đi áo choàng đứng bên mộc dũng, rắc một loại bột phấn kỳ lạ vào trong nước, bàn tay tái nhợt hướng về phía trước ngửa ra, trong lòng bàn tay bất ngờ xuất hiện một mạt tựa như hoả diễm của thanh liên, thanh liên hoả diễm như một con thú ngoan ngoãn đã được thuần hoá nhảy múa trong lòng bàn tay nam nhân, theo điều khiển của Khương Nghĩa Kiện hoá thành một con hoả xà màu xanh chui vào bên trong mộc dũng.  
Ngay sau đó, trên mặt nước bốc lên làn khói trắng lượn lờ, nước ấm vốn trong suốt nay lại trở nên trong xanh như ngọc bích, tựa như u tuyền, phất phơ từng đợt hương hoa sen nhàn nhạt thơm ngát.  
Xoay người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi đi tới bên giường, lúc đang định vươn tay chạm đến nam tử nằm hôn mê trên giường, một con tiểu hắc miêu trên người toàn máu đột nhiên chui ra từ trong ngực Ung Thánh Hựu nhe răng trợn mắt với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, móng vuốt nho nhỏ chắn ngang trước mặt như không muốn để Khương Nghĩa Kiện tới gần.  
Bàn tay đưa ra hơi khựng lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng nhìn đôi mắt màu đỏ cáu kỉnh của Tiểu thối miêu, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng động vào trán Tiểu thối miêu một chút, thân thể bị thương do cố gắng thoát khỏi giam cầm của Tiểu thối miêu liền loạng choạng ngã xuống.  
Trường tụ vung lên, Tiểu thối miêu hôn mê biến mất ngay trước mắt.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện khom lưng lúc đang chuẩn bị bế Ung Thánh Hựu lên thì lại tạm dừng, nhìn bạch y nhiễm vài điểm huyết mai trên người Ung Thánh Hựu, tựa hồ cảm thấy có chút chướng mắt, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua y phục nam nhân, chỉ trong nháy mắt, dùng mắt thường cũng có thể thấy tốc độ hoá thành tro tàn của bạch thường*(xiêm áo) trên thân nam nhân từng mảnh theo gió nhẹ bay.  
Nhẹ nhàng thở ra, y phục che phủ trên thân nam nhân đã hoá thành tro tàn tức khắc tiêu tan không còn dấu vết, cơ thể nam tính sạch sẽ mà thon thả tiếp xúc với khí đêm đầu hạ ấm áp, ánh sáng ngọn đèn màu cam nhạt khiến cho nam nhân đang hôn mê có vẻ hết sức nhu hoà, tựa như bạch liên trong nước sông trong vắt, mông lùng mà thanh mĩ, nhưng lại không hề mất đi vẻ nam tính.  
Hơi nheo nheo mắt lại, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khom lưng ôm ngang eo Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận đặt vào trong trì thuỷ u bích, một cảm giác mát lạnh xuyên thấu qua lỗ chân lông chui vào thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu dù đang hôn mê nhưng cũng nhịn không được khẽ nhíu mày, nhẹ nhàng run rẩy.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 92

Tuỳ ý ngồi bên thành bồn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ dùng một tay đỡ nam nhân hôn mê trong nước không để y trượt xuống, gió đêm lành lạnh hiu hiu kéo tới, khiến mặt hồ bích thuỷ nổi lên những gợn sóng lăn tăn.  
Nước trong bồn dâng đến cổ của nam nhân, mái tóc đen tản mát như chiếc lá sen kiều diễm phong tư trôi nổi trên mặt nước, không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng biện pháp gì, bên ngoài làn da Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị một tầng băng vụ nhàn nhạt bao trùm, toàn thân không chút huyết sắc, làn da ngâm trong nước cảm giác ẩn ẩn có phần trong suốt, máu trong huyết quản vẫn cứ lạnh như băng dị thường, nhưng lưu động nhanh chóng.  
Bàn tay tái nhợt vốc lên một ít bích thuỷ rưới lên đầu Ung Thánh Hựu, u thuỷ gần như trong suốt xuôi theo mái tóc đen của nam nhân chảy xuống mặt y, lúc rơi xuống khoé mắt thấy giống như là đang rơi lệ vậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên nói: “ Tuy rằng ngươi có được cực thánh chi thể vạn nhân khó cầu, tuy rằng một chút tiểu thương này cũng không đến mức giết chết ngươi, tuy rằng ngươi dù sao cũng là người cùng đồng tu với ta.”  
“Nhưng mà nhìn thấy mấy con kiến hôi nhỏ bé đó gây tổn thương cho ngươi, ta vẫn có một loại cảm xúc vi diệu, một loại cảm xúc rất vi diệu…” Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoá đi vệt nước trên khoé mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, nam nhân trong hồ hơi hơi run rẩy lông mi, ánh mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhíu lại, khoé miệng nhếch lên ý cười nhợt nhạt: “Còn tính giả bộ bất tỉnh tới khi nào?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn “hôn mê” đột nhiên mở mắt lộ ra một nụ cười khổ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kì thật trước lúc Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm y thì y đã tỉnh lại rồi, nhưng mà lúc ấy vẫn còn hơi mệt, vả lại y cũng rất vui khi được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm a.  
Sau đó cũng có nghĩ mở mắt ra, có điều sau khi nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện độc thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu liền hoàn toàn vứt bỏ ý niệm muốn tỉnh lại trong đầu, tuy rằng bây giờ đã bị Đại ma đầu này phát hiện, nhưng có thể nghe được mấy câu kia cũng không tồi chút nào.  
“Cảm xúc vi diệu gì?” Hơi hơi nghiêng người ngửa đầu nhìn nam nhân đã biến mất mấy ngày nay, y nhìn thật tỉ mỉ, như là muốn từ trên mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện tìm ra mấy ngày nay Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc đi đâu, làm chuyện gì.  
Một khuôn mặt quá mức nhợt nhạt nhưng lại không có giấu hiệu của bệnh tật, mắt, lông mày, mũi, môi như là được khắc hoạ từ tranh mà ra, giống như một bức tranh đen trắng rõ ràng, có bóng đêm cực hạn, có ánh trăng sáng ngời trong đêm tối.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu mình qua, nói: “Vì sao không giết bọn họ?”  
Lúc còn ở đáy cốc dưới huyền nhai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng dạy cho Ung Thánh Hựu một phương pháp giết người đơn giản mà lại vô cùng thực dụng, hơn nữa chỉ có cực thánh hay cực ma chi thể mới có khả năng sử dụng.  
Chẳng qua là ưu điểm của phương pháp kia cũng là khuyết điểm trí mạng nhất, chỉ cần ra tay, người bình thưởng hẳn sẽ chết không nghi ngờ gì, cho dù là cao thủ đứng đầu cũng sẽ bị thương tổn cực lớn.  
Theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấy, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc ấy có thể hoàn toàn bóp chết mấy con kiến hôi nhỏ bé kia trong lòng bàn tay. Nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải là một tên Đại ma đầu giết người không chớp mắt, đừng nói là giết người, đến một con gà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chưa từng giết qua.  
Đây không phải là tính cách yếu đuối của con người, mà hoàn toàn là biểu hiện nhân tính của Ung Thánh Hựu, có điều trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đây chỉ là lòng nhân từ khiến hắn cảm thấy thật nực cười, đúng là chiếu trong mùa đông, áo bông trong mùa hè — dư thừa.  
Giết người người giết, giang hồ vốn là như thế, thế gian cũng là như thế.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 93

Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời câu hỏi của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thảo luận mấy chuyện giết người kiểu này với Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật vô nghĩa, cũng sẽ chẳng có kết quả gì, y đương nhiên biết nếu y dùng tuyệt chiêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạy có thể dễ dàng giết chết đối phương, không phải y không sợ chết, trái lại, vì y đã chết một lần nên y càng quý trọng tính mạng lên gấp hai lần, nếu không phải lúc đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện, y có lẽ cũng sẽ ra tay để bảo mệnh.  
Nhưng chưa đến nước vạn bất đắc dĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn dùng đôi tay của mình kết liễu sinh mệnh người khác.  
“Ngươi còn chưa trả lời ta, đang suy nghĩ cái gì?” So với thảo luận mấy vấn đề giết chóc, Ung Thánh Hựu càng có hứng thú với lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa nói, giống như miêu trảo gãi gãi tâm y, ngưa ngứa khó chịu.  
“Ngươi muốn biết gì?” Trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nổi lên ý cười nhợt nhạt, phảng phất như đã xuyên thấu qua đôi mắt sáng ngời kia của Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy khát - vọng nào đó trong nội tâm nam nhân.  
“Ngươi đang lo lắng cho ta, phải không?” Giống như con mèo con trộm được thịt, khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu cong lên, y xoay người gác tay mình lên thành bồn ngửa đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thả dược gì vào trong bồn, làm phép gì, thương thế trên người Ung Thánh Hựu đã gần khỏi hoàn toàn.  
“Ngươi là người cùng hợp tu với ta.” Nhìn bàn tay ướt đẫm của người nào đó đang nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo quần áo mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ thản nhiên trả lời, nhưng không đẩy bàn tay không an phận của đối phương ra.  
“Chỉ như vậy?” Khẽ cau mày, hai tay đột nhiên đặt lên bả vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng nhảy lên phía trước, giống như con thuỷ yêu nhảy ra khỏi mặt nước giữa màn đêm u tối, há cái miệng đầy máu muốn ăn thịt người.  
Kì thật Ung Thánh Hựu muốn dụ dỗ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, còn về nguyên nhân, có lẽ là bởi vì y mất hứng tại sao chỉ có y giống một con mèo lòng hiếu kì quá nặng, tại sao rõ ràng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cùng y đâm sâu vào độc của hợp tu nhưng vẫn bảo trì vượt qua lí trí thường nhân, cũng có lẽ bởi vì y muốn nhìn thấy một Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lí trí, không bình tĩnh, không bày ra bộ dáng bất an thần bí đó trước mặt y.  
Đáng tiếc động tác của Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn nhanh hơn, đối mặt với một người nào đó có khuynh hướng tự động hiến – thân, nam tử như lang như hổ nhào về phía hắn, hắn chỉ là hai tay nhẹ nhàng ngăn cản, nhẹ nhàng đẩy, nam nhân nào đó liền “bùm” một tiếng ngã vào trong bồn.  
Xoay người, tiêu sái rời đi, nghe thấy từ phía sau truyền đến tiếng mắng chửi bừng bừng sức sống, ma đầu nào đó khoé miệng mỉm cười: “Ngày mai dẫn ngươi đến Thiên Hương Các hạ hạ hoả.”  
“Thối ma đầu, ai muốn hạ hoả a!”  
Từ trong bồn bước đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng sức lắc lắc mái tóc ướt sũng, không thèm mặc quần áo chân trần đi theo sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào phòng ngủ, hai ba bước liền chui vào trong chăn bao kín mít.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện lắc lắc đầu, nhìn nam tử nào đó không mời mà tự tới chiếm lấy giường ngủ của hắn, nói: “Ngươi đi nhầm phòng rồi.”  
Trở mình đưa lưng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang đứng bên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu cuốn chăn cười nói: “Dù sao ngươi cũng không ngủ giường.” Y hôm nay là hạ quyết tâm không buông tha tên Đại ma đầu người gặp người sợ này.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng trốn tránh, lại càng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn truy đuổi đằng sau, giống như trò diều hâu bắt gà con vậy, lại không biết rằng ai mới là diều hâu chân chính, ai mới là bên bị truy đuổi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu một lúc lâu không nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói chuyện, cùng với âm thanh cửa phòng kẽo kẹt đóng lại, bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu vang lên một âm thanh rất nhỏ của tiếng y phục ma sát nhau tất tất tuôn rơi như là có người đang thoát y phục, sau đó trên giường lại nhẹ nhàng chấn động do bị một người áp lên.  
Còn chưa chờ Ung Thánh Hựu trở mình qua xem xét xem Khương Nghĩa Kiện rốt cuộc đang làm gì, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy bên cạnh tăng thêm một người, một cảm giác lành lạnh đặc thù xuyên thấu qua lớp chăn gấm từ phía sau phiêu tán mà đến, nhẹ nhàng làm cho máu trong cơ thể y lưu động cấp tốc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vội nảy người lên, ánh mắt đột ngột trợn to, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ mặc nội y đang ngửa mặt từ từ nhắm hai mắt nằm bên cạnh y, y lúc đầu sửng sốt, sau đó khoé miệng mỉm cười, dù sao thương thế trên người vẫn chưa khỏi hoàn toàn, nam nhân hơi lộ vẻ mỏi mệt nhanh chóng cuốn chăn, đầu dựa vào vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cảm thụ nhiệt độ cơ thể băng lãnh kia rồi ngủ thiếp đi.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 94

Tảng sáng, trong hậu viện Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm thỉnh thoảng có vài tên tiểu nhị xách theo nước ấm nhanh chóng đi về hướng khách phòng, những giọt sương trên thảm cỏ xanh thấm ướt cả đế hài, những bông hoa xinh đẹp bừng tỉnh sau giấc ngủ say toả ra hương thơm ngát mê người.  
Mấy vị khách nhân say rượu đêm trước còn đang nhức đầu khó chịu ngủ vùi, ngẫu nhiên có vài cô nương gia đã sớm thức dậy trang điểm mặc quần áo tươm tất, bên ngoài Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, mấy cỗ xe sang trọng đang đậu trước cửa, không biết là người nào tới, mà khách điếm lão bản phải tự mình xuất môn ra nghênh đón, đoàn người lặng lẽ băng qua tiền đường đi về hướng hậu viện.  
Ánh mặt trời xuyên thấu qua cánh cửa sổ bằng gỗ chiếu nghiêng chùm nắng rực rỡ vàng nhạt mông lung, từng tia nắng nhẹ nhàng rơi trên mái tóc Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nam nhân không thích ánh mặt trời nhanh chóng mở mắt ra, cơ hồ theo bản năng muốn nâng tay đóng kín cánh cửa sổ lại, nhưng giữa lúc đang chuần bị nâng tay lên thì ngừng lại, có vật gì đó đang đè nặng lên tay hắn.  
Không chỉ cánh tay, còn có ngực, cả chân đều bị một vật gắt gao đè nặng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không cần nhìn cũng biết là ai đang nằm trên người hắn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn đang say trong giấc nồng giống như xuân đằng quấn quanh người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai tay ôm vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đầu gác lên ngực nam nhân, một chân vắt lên lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngủ say như chết.  
Tư thế ngủ xấu vô cùng này thật sự là không tương xứng chút nào với bộ dáng Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ là bởi vì vừa rồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi động một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngủ mất hứng mà lầm bầm một tiếng, cọ cọ lên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tìm một vị trí thoải mái ôm nam nhân như ôm gối ôm vù vù ngủ tiếp.  
Tấm chăn đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu đá xuống góc giường, trên thân trống trơn , nhưng nam tử này tựa hồ không hề cảm thấy lạnh, ngược lại ngủ còn đặc biệt hương trầm.  
Ánh nắng dần dần bao trùm lấy hai người, nam nhân không thích ánh mặt trời chỉ hơi nhíu mày, nhưng cũng không biểu hiện thêm gì khác, xem điệu bộ của Ung Thánh Hựu, trái lại thực thích được nắng sớm sưởi ấm thân thể.  
Hơi hơi cúi hạ tầm mắt nhìn người nam tử đang ghé vào người mình ngủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chuyển động bàn tay chậm rãi đặt lên eo Ung Thánh Hựu, một cỗ xúc cảm mịn màng từ lòng bàn tay truyền đến, xuôi theo thắt lưng, hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, luồng chân khí mềm nhẹ từ lòng bàn tay truyền vào trong cơ thể nam nhân đang ngủ say.  
Vết thương ngày hôm qua, đã khỏi hẳn hoàn toàn.  
Mặc dù đã tỉnh lại, nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tựa hồ cũng không nghĩ đánh thức nam tử nào đó đang nằm trên người mình, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp, ánh nhìn chăm chú thản nhiên, không biết đang nghĩ đến điều gì.  
Ngoài cửa sổ chim hót líu lo, trong phòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên giương mắt nhìn về phía cửa sổ, sau đó liền từ trên giường ngồi dậy, Ung Thánh Hựu “nhanh như chớp” bị lăn vào bên trong giường, chuyển động như vậy, dù Ung Thánh Hựu có ngủ say như chết thì cũng nên tỉnh.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngáp một cái, không tình chẳng nguyện mở mắt ra, trong tầm mắt mông mông lung lung chỉ thấy bóng dáng của tên Đại ma đầu nào đó, y xê dịch về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vươn tay ôm lấy thắt lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chuẩn bị bước xuống giường, ô ô nam nam nói: “Sớm như vậy dậy làm gì chứ, ngủ tiếp một lát đi, bồi ta ngủ thêm một lát…”  
Mang theo tiếu ý quay đầu lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đang ôm lấy mình không buông, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng nói: “Có người đến đây.”  
“Người nào a, bảo hắn xéo đi, mới sáng sớm ngày ra thật đáng ghét.” Mở mắt ra rồi lại nhắm lại, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới tỉnh dậy tức giận mắng. Bây giờ cho dù có là thiên vương lão – tử đến đây y cũng không muốn thức dậy a.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ôm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện không buông, lúc đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục cùng Chu Công chơi cờ, đột nhiên cảm thấy trên mông tê rần, “ba” một âm thanh thanh thuý vang lên, ngay sau đó là giọng nói bình thản trước sau như một của Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Dậy đi.”  
Ý thức được đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Ung Thánh Hựu nảy một cái liền bật phắt dậy, nhưng Đại ma đầu nào đó đã ra khỏi phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu sắc mặt ửng đỏ, thấp giọng quát: “Cư nhiên đánh vào mông ta.”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 95

Trong đình viện Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm, đoàn người đang đi về hướng viện tử của một vị khách nhân nào đó, những người này quần áo tuy rằng không giống nhau, nhưng tiếng bước chân lại vô cùng đều đặn, hơn mười người mà như chỉ có một người bước đi, cùng lúc nhấc chân, tốc độ giống nhau bước lên cùng một khoảng cách, trong buổi sáng sớm yên tĩnh lại càng khiến người ta có một loại áp lực vô hình, đám hạ nhân cùng khách nhân đến trước mặt họ đều biết điều mà vòng sang đường khác.  
Kim Thiếu đi ở chính giữa những hành nhân*(người đi bộ) này ổn định tâm thần, thật cẩn thận đi theo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách làm người dẫn đường cho vương gia: “Tứ công tử thỉnh đi bên này, ma đầu kia thích nơi u tĩnh râm mát, viện tử hắn trụ hơi xa một chút.”  
Đoàn người phát hiện càng đi vào sâu bên trong những người đi lại ngang qua nơi này càng ít, thỉnh thoảng có mấy tên tiểu nhị mang theo nước ấm từ viện tử này đi ra.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách phóng mắt nhìn tiểu viện tử ẩn trong khu rừng trúc cách đó không xa, viện tử này tuy rằng không tính là vô cùng tinh xảo xa hoa, nhưng cũng không kém, náu mình trong rừng trúc thật cũng có vài phần hương vị.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện trụ ở bên trong?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đang đi phía trước bỗng ngừng lại, những người đi theo phía sau hắn cũng lập tức ngừng cước bộ.  
“Đúng vậy.” Kim Thiếu cung kính nói: “Viện tử Đại ma đầu đang trụ chính là nơi này, ngày thường hắn không cho phép người bên ngoài tới gần, cũng không ai thấy hắn từ bên trong đi ra.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách gật gật đầu, ra lệnh cho những người khác ở lại đây, từ nhỏ hắn đã sống trong hoàng cung, lại thường xuyên tiếp xúc với người trong giang hồ, gặp qua biết bao nhiêu người và chuyện, đối với kiểu người như Đại ma đầu cũng có hiểu biết sơ sơ, phần đông những năng nhân*(người tài ba) dị sĩ đều có phong cách hành sự của riêng mình, mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiển nhiên là một người thích sự yên tĩnh.  
Nếu hắn đã muốn đến bái phỏng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vậy cũng nên xuất ra chút thành ý, hùng hùng hổ hổ mang theo một đám người chỉ sợ sẽ bị cửa sập vào mặt*( ý là không cho vào nhà).  
…  
…  
Y phục ngày hôm qua đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đốt thành tro, Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa lấy một bộ bạch y khác mặc vào, ở trong phòng tìm một hồi mà vẫn không thấy Tiểu thối miêu đâu, không biết nó lại chạy đi đâu mất rồi.  
Đi tới ngoại gian, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang ngồi ở bên bàn uống trà, trên đầu chùm một cái áo choàng lớn màu đen, theo động tác uống trà của Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà có thể nhìn thấy đôi môi góc cạnh phân minh của nam nhân.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua ngồi thật mạnh lên ghế, nhìn chằm chằm vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thế nhưng đối phương căn bản bất vi sở động, y khẽ thở dài, nghiêng đầu nói: “Mới sáng sớm tinh mơ đã phải dậy, ở đâu có người a, có phải là tiểu sư đệ kia của ngươi lại chạy tới hay không?”  
Nói đến cũng kì quái, vị tiểu sư đệ tính tình cố chấp kia của Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn đi theo phía sau bọn họ tới tận n Đô, nhưng mà từ sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện rời đi Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thấy bóng dáng của vị Trần Khôi tiểu sư đệ đó đâu nữa.  
Có điều nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã trở về, nói không chừng vị Trần Khôi tiểu sư đệ lại từ đâu đó nhảy ra.  
Đặt chén trà xuống, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Tới đây chính là người quen của ngươi.”  
“Người quen?” Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nhướn nhướn mi, nghi hoặc nhìn ra cửa phòng: “Ngươi cũng chưa nhìn thấy làm sao biết đó là người quen của ta?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa dứt lời, bên ngoài viện tử liền vẳng đến thanh âm “người quen” của y.  
“Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đến đây bái kiến, không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện các hạ có thể mở cửa ra gặp hay không?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách kia sao lại chạy đến đây, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì chuyện xảy ra ở đấu thú tràng hôm qua? Ung Thánh Hựu đầy bụng nghi hoặc quay đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người sau đứng dậy tuỳ tay vớ lấy một chiếc áo choàng trắng ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu: “Đi.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 96

Đi? Đi đâu?  
Đương nhiên không phải ra mở cửa tiếp đón Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vào phòng sau đó mọi người sẽ cùng nhau ngồi xuống tán gẫu ăn hoa quả rồi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đến cửa sổ phía sau nhảy ra ngoài chạy đi, lúc này nghênh đón Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chỉ còn vẻn vẹn một toà viện tử trống không mà thôi.  
Vạn dặm không một bóng mây, trời xanh như tẩy, vàng tơ xanh nhạt, nhợt màu tím phớt, vạn vật như được tiếp thêm năng lượng bừng bừng sức sống.  
Dòng suối quanh co uốn lượn chảy róc rách róc rách, như một chú rắn nhỏ vừa mới tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ đông dài đằng đẵng, uốn sóng thân mình chậm chạp trườn về phía trước. Đốt lên đống lửa bên dòng suối, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc bộ bạch thường đang ngồi trên cỏ nướng thỏ hoang, dã ngoại nướng thịt hay gì gì đó là những thứ y thích nhất.  
Tiểu thối miêu đã lành thương tiếp tục nằm soài bên cạnh với cái mặt thối thối, thỉnh thoảng lại lặng lẽ liếc nhìn người nam nhân nào đó mất hết cả hình tượng chăm chăm nhìn vào con thỏ hoang đang nướng mà chảy nước miếng, trong lòng vừa phức tạp lại lộn xộn…  
Chỉ mải “chăm sóc” cho dã vị*(món ăn được làm bằng thịt chim muông thú rừng) nên đương nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chú ý tới những cái nhìn trộm của Tiểu thối miêu, sau khi từ Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm đi ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đưa bọn họ đến một khu rừng nhỏ, sau đó giống như ảo thuật gia lấy ra con Tiểu thối miêu đã lành thương ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi không biết chạy đi đâu, chỉ bảo Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây chờ hắn.  
Vì thế sau chưa đầy mười giây đứng đợi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhảy đi tàn sát tiểu động vật trong rừng, từ sáng đến giờ y chưa ăn cái gì, lúc này bụng đã đói cồn cào.  
Thỏ rừng được nướng chín toả ra một mùi thơm ngát ngất ngây lòng người, Ung Thánh Hựu bất chấp cái nóng xé ngay một miếng thịt thỏ nếm nếm, thoả mãn gật gật đầu, lại xé một cái đùi thỏ đưa cho Tiểu thối miêu, sau đó mình cũng tự cầm một cái đùi đưa lên miệng gặm.  
Tiểu thối miêu nhìn chân thỏ lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vốn mất hết hình tượng gặm thịt, nhe nhe răng cúi đầu cắn lên, hắn đường đường là Thú Vương, đến cuối cùng lại để một tên phàm nhân đáng ghét tới cứu, phàm nhân ngu xuẩn, chỉ với mấy cái bản lĩnh cỏn con kia mà cũng đòi khoe ra, ngu xuẩn! Ngu xuẩn! Bổn vương mới không cần ngươi tới cứu!  
Tiểu thối miêu giữ chặt lấy cái chân thỏ vùi đầu cắn từng ngụm từng ngụm như để trút cơn giận. Chẳng được bao lâu đột nhiên nghe thấy bên cạnh truyền đến một trận ho khan kịch liệt, sau đó một mẩu xương chân còn lại của con thỏ rơi ngay trước mặt hắn.  
Phàm nhân đáng ghét này lại đang làm cái trò quỷ quái gì đây? Tiểu thối miêu giận dữ ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn vào Ung Thánh Hựu giống như là bị sốc mà mãnh liệt ho khan, thấy người sau mở trừng hai mắt nhìn về phía trước, Tiểu thối miêu cũng theo tầm mắt của Ung Thánh Hựu mà quay ra nhìn, trên khuôn mặt thối thối đầu tiên là lộ ra khó chịu, sau đó là khinh thường mà oán thầm:  
[Ma đầu đáng ghét, xuất hiện từ lúc nào không biết? Hừ, cho dù có thay đổi quần áo và màu tóc, không phải vẫn là cái tên ma đầu đáng ghét khó coi lại xấu xí kia sao. Thối Ung Thánh Hựu, thối phàm nhân, tên hỗn đản thuỷ tính dương hoa, tên thối ma đầu đó có cái gì đẹp đâu chứ, ánh mắt trừng lớn như vậy làm gì!]  
Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thực may mắn là mình đã gặm hết thịt trên đùi thỏ, bằng không rơi xuống đất rất lãng phí a!  
Đại ma đầu thối Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi cũng quá doạ người đi, té ra vừa rồi biến mất là để đi thay đồ ha, thế nhưng hoàn toàn… hoàn toàn không giống như một tên Đại ma đầu a, lại càng như là… cái gì ý nhỉ…  
Thánh mẫu? Thần côn? Hay vị thần tiên sau lưng lấp lánh hai chữ 《Từ bi》?  
Ung Thánh Hựu đã hoàn toàn bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau khi thay đồ dọa đến ngu người.

~~~~~~~

Chương 97

Chính xác mà nói, kì thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không thay đổi hình dạng của mình, hắn chỉ là thay bộ trường bào hắc sắc luôn mặc bằng một bộ trường bào màu nguyệt bạch* (màu trắng hơi pha xanh, chắc giống màu này), mái tóc đen như mực nhuộm thành một mái tóc trắng như tuyết, còn mặc sắc liên hoa ấn trên trán thì được dùng một miếng ngọc bội tinh mĩ nhạt màu làm ngạch sức* che đi.  
(*trang sức để đeo trên trán, giống giống thế này nè )  
Nhưng chỉ cần vài thay đổi qua loa như thế lại có thể triệt để đem Đại ma đầu người gặp người sợ biến thành đại thánh mẫu người gặp người kính, à nhầm, là đại thánh công, đại tiên nhân, siêu cấp đại thần côn!  
Bộ dáng hiện tại của Khương Nghĩa Kiện ấy vậy mà so với những tu tiên giả mà Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng gặp lại càng giống một tiên nhân hơn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất như nhìn thấy trên đỉnh đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấp lánh vầng sáng thiên sứ, sau lưng là hai đại tự*(chữ to) lấp lánh kim quang ——Từ bi.  
Chậc chậc chậc, cách ăn mặc này của Đại ma đầu cũng quá hù người đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần đứng nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện trước mặt y, không kiềm nổi, nói: “Ngươi là đang tính chuyển sang luyện cực thánh chi thể?”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện khuôn mặt lãnh đạm, khoé miệng cong lên ý cười nhợt nhạt, thần thánh, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng không thích ứng: “Không, ta tính cùng ngươi đi gặp Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.”  
“A?” Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là sửng sốt, sau đó lập tức hiểu được ý tứ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại xem như đã chính thức công khai thân phận của mình với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, người cũng vào ở trong viện tử của vương gia, trước khi về đến Hoàng Thành phỏng chừng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách sẽ không để một mình Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, nhưng mà bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một vị Đại ma đầu, vậy có nghĩa là Ung Thánh Hựu phải chạy hai bên, lúc ban đầu Ung Thánh Hựu vào ở trong đại viện của Vương gia chỉ là ham mới mẻ nhất thời, hơn nữa sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại biến mất một khoảng thời gian.  
Hiện tại nha… tên ma đầu nào đó đã trở lại, Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng có đôi khi vẫn sẽ muốn để tên ma đầu nào đó lưu lại bên mình, bằng không y sẽ không có cảm giác an toàn.  
Mặc kệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất phát từ mục đích gì mà phải thay đổi hoá trang, bỗng nhiên từ một tên Đại ma đầu biến thành một vị đại tiên nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ tiếp nhận thay đổi của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đây không phải có nghĩa là Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể lưu lại bên người y hay sao?  
Sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay đổi trang phục đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói quả thật thuận tiện hơn không ít, ít nhất hiện tại y có thể quang minh chính đại dẫn vị Đại ma đầu này tiến vào trong đại viện Tĩnh Vương ở.  
Về phần chuẩn bị lời giải thích cần nói với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách y cũng đã nghĩ được rồi, trước kia không phải y đã từng đề cập qua chuyện y từ trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn xuống hay sao? Vậy không phải đơn giản rồi, dù sao cũng không có mấy người đã từng gặp qua bộ dáng thật sự của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ cần an bài cấp cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện một cái thân phận tiên hiệp là đủ rồi, huống hồ hiện tại dù y có chỉ thẳng vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói nam nhân tiên tư phiêu dật này là Đại ma đầu, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ chẳng có ai tin.  
Có điều cho dù có thay đổi thân bạch y, Đại ma đầu vẫn là cái tên Đại ma đầu không thích ánh nắng mặt trời kia, không trùm áo choàng lớn nữa, vậy đổi thành nón viền bốn phía đều phủ lụa trắng*, che kín mít.  
(*Đây nó hình na ná thế này nè )  
Sau khi nhắn nhủ vài câu đơn giản để lúc nữa còn dùng làm lí do với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm theo Tiểu thối miêu nhu thuận khác thường, đi lên một chiếc xe ngựa bình thường mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sai người chuẩn bị tốt từ trước.  
Mắt nhìn xa phu đang điều khiển xe ngựa bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu thuỷ chung không vẫn không thể tưởng tượng ra ngày thường Khương Nghĩa Kiện xử lí những việc lặt vặt này thế nào, như là bạc của Đại ma đầu từ đâu tới đây, như là y phục mã xa là ai giúp Đại ma đầu chuẩn bị, Đại ma đầu dù sao cũng chỉ là con người, võ công dù có tốt đến đâu thì vẫn chỉ là một người cần phải ăn uống nghỉ ngơi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 98

Trọ trong phòng tốt cần tiền, ăn đồ ăn ngon cần tiền, mua y phục cũng cần tiền, tiền của Khương Nghĩa Kiện là từ đâu mà tới nha, người thiên tính cao ngạo như Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế này, người luôn độc lai độc vãng chắc chắn sẽ không tự mình ra ngoài làm công.  
Quan to quý tộc trong thời cổ đại đều thích dưỡng môn khách, môn khách chính là tương đương với những nhân vật bên lề xã hội, qua lại không ngớt với quan to quý nhân để tìm kiếm giá trị cùng công danh của mình. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không cho rằng người như Khương Nghĩa Kiện này lại cam nguyện đóng vai trò như môn khách, nhưng nói đi nói lại, chỉ cần Khương Nghĩa Kiện nguyện ý, chỉ sợ các vương công quý tộc ở không ít quốc gia đều rất vui lòng dưỡng một vị môn khách như vậy đi.  
Thế nhưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ mặc thật tốt, trụ thật tốt, giống như vô luận đi đến đâu cũng đều có người tuỳ thời ở bên cạnh hầu hạ, thêm trước đó không lâu còn đột nhiên tiêu thất một đoạn thời gian, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện hoá ra sự hiểu biết của y với Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật là ít ỏi.  
“Cách đây không lâu ngươi đi nơi nào?” Cuối cùng vẫn là kìm không nổi lòng hiếu kì, ở trong xe ngựa đang trên đường chạy tới viện tử Tĩnh Vương cư trụ, Ung Thánh Hựu đã hỏi ra miệng.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn duy trì tư thế nhắm mắt điều tức, trên mặt không có biểu tình gì: “Bắc Quốc.”  
Bắc Quốc là một quốc gia nằm ở tận cùng cực Bắc của Xích Thổ Đại Địa, băng tuyết quanh năm, lãnh thổ rộng lớn, xuyên qua Bắc Quốc tiếp tục đi về hướng Bắc là dòng sông băng không người, nghe nói bên trong dòng sông băng đó có không ít hung cầm mãnh thú, là một nơi hoang vắng con người không thể sinh tồn mà cũng chẳng muốn đặt chân tới.  
Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc nằm ở phía Tây Nam, Bắc Quốc lại ở cực Bắc, những hiểu biết của Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Bắc Quốc cũng không phải là quá nhiều, có điều dựa vào kiến thức về địa lí từ kiếp trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái cũng có thể hiểu rõ địa phương kia là nơi thế nào, nghe nói Bắc Quốc tuy rằng ở cực Bắc, nhưng dân số giàu có và đông đúc, phong cảnh tuyệt đẹp, có lẽ giống với Bắc u ha.  
Nhưng mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi Bắc Quốc làm cái gì a? Mà còn phải đi gấp như vậy?  
“Ngươi đi Bắc Quốc làm gì, nơi đó có người quen của ngươi?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở mắt, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Ngươi còn nhớ Trần Khôi không?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu: “Nhớ rõ a, y là sư đệ của ngươi.”  
“Y đến từ Bắc Quốc.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Nơi đầu tiên ta sinh sống cũng là Bắc Quốc, nếu như nói nơi đó có người nào mà ta nhận thức, cũng có thể coi như vậy đi.”  
“Sư môn của ngươi…” Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, xe ngựa đã dần dần dừng lại, bọn họ đã đến đại viện tử bên cạnh phủ thành chủ.  
Vừa mới moi ra được ít điểm mấu chốt, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi bực mình, y còn muốn ở tiếp trong xe ngựa để hỏi hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện. Thật không khéo lúc này một chiếc xe ngựa khác chở Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng tiến về đây, nghe được tiếng quát của thị vệ bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bước xuống xe.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu.” Khi Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới nhấc mành lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nói với y: “Sau này ta sẽ đưa ngươi đi Bắc Quốc, tới nơi đó rồi, những thứ ngươi muốn biết đều sẽ có đáp án.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại nhìn vào mắt nam nhân, trong mắt lộ ra ý cười ấm áp, đáng ghét a, tâm tư của mình giống như bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấu hết thảy, chiếm được lời cam đoan của nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình vui sướng nhảy xuống xe ngựa, tên thị vệ đang chuẩn bị tiến đến đuổi người vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu liền sững sờ tại chỗ, công tử xinh đẹp này không phải là vẫn luôn ở trong viện sao, lúc nào thì biến thành từ bên ngoài trở về?  
Có một đoạn thời gian Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn ở trong viện của Tĩnh Vương, người trong phủ cơ bản đều nhận thức vị công tử trẻ tuổi đẹp vô cùng này.  
Nếu là xe ngựa của vị công tử xinh đẹp này, vậy bọn họ tất nhiên không cần qua đó, mấy thị vệ một lần nữa lui về giữ cửa.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 99

Trời mới vừa sáng đã tự mình đến Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm đăng môn bái phỏng, lại toi công vô ích, vị Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đành ngồi xe ngựa trở về quý phủ, vương gia địa vị cao quý tự mình đăng môn, phóng nhãn nhìn khắp thiên hạ có mấy ai có thể thừa thụ được ân sủng như vậy cơ chứ, có điều Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tuy rằng phí công, nhưng trên khuôn mặt tuấn dật vẫn không thấy biểu lộ bất cứ sự tức giận nào, trên mặt vẫn xuân phong phơi phới, ấm áp như gió.  
Sau khi nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy xuống từ một chiếc xe ngựa khác, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lập tức mừng rỡ ra mặt, không để ý đến sự ngăn cản của người khác nhảy ngay xuống xe tự mình ra nghênh đón.  
“Ngươi đã đi đâu, tối hôm qua cũng không thấy ngươi ở trong phòng, chỉ để lại mảnh giấy rồi ra đi, ngươi có biết ta lo lắng cho ngươi thế nào không?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách sải bước như gió, vội vã đi tới bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy nam tử mang ý cười trước mặt, trong lòng dù thế nào cũng không có biện pháp sinh khí, cuối cùng hoá thành một tiếng thở dài bất đắc dĩ, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ bả vai Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm động, cười nói: “Ngươi xem ta không phải vẫn khoẻ mạnh đứng đây sao, có gì mà phải lo lắng chứ?”  
“Lần sau nếu ngươi còn dám không nói một tiếng đã bỏ đi như vậy, xem ta chỉnh ngươi thế nào.” Như cảm thấy được lời nói uy hiếp này chưa đủ để Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vào tai, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại bổ sung thêm: “Trói ngươi lại hung hăng đánh vào mông!”  
“Điện hạ…” Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận lên tiếng, trong lòng lại dở khóc dở cười, không biết tại sao, nhưng nghe thấy lời nói uy hiếp của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, y liền nhớ đến một đêm kia tên Đại ma đầu nào đó chụp vào mông y một chưởng, ngay lập tức cảm thấy trên mặt có chút khô nóng.  
“Sao, ngươi tưởng những lời này là bổn vương tuỳ tiện nói ra miệng? Ta Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đã nói là giữ lời.” Thấy trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi hồng lên, tâm tình Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách trỗi lên niềm hân hoan không thể giải thích, trong lòng cũng vô cùng xúc động, Tiểu Hựu sau khi sống lại lại trở nên thẹn thùng động nhân như thế.  
“Tin, tin, tiểu nhân tin.” Y vội vàng lộ ra vẻ mặt đau khổ đáp.  
Lúc này một bạch y nam tử đội nón lụa trắng che mặt cùng ngồi trên xe ngựa với Ung Thánh Hựu bước xuống, gió thổi hiu hiu, tay áo bay bay, cùng một thân bạch y như Ung Thánh Hựu trái lại có vẻ tương trợ cho nhau, vô hình chung khiến người xung quanh cảm thấy thoải mái khoan khoái nhẹ nhàng không nói nên lời.  
“Vị này là?” Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ xe ngựa bước xuống, trên mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lộ ra một tia nghi ngờ không chắc chắn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười đáp: “Hắn là... sư huynh của ta.”

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 100

Nếu không phải do còn có Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ở bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn túm lấy cổ áo Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra sức mà lắc, học Mã Cảnh Đào khoa trương gào thét một phen: Ngươi nha không phải là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện sao? Thế nào mà lại đột nhiên biến thành Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên nào đó, còn lấy cái tên gì mà 《Tiếu Thiên》, cho dù muốn giả trang cũng quá qua loa rồi đi!  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện là tên ma đầu, ma đầu trăm phần trăm, đây là việc mà Ung Thánh Hựu có thể hoàn toàn xác nhận, thế nhưng mới vừa rồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nhanh chóng biến thành Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên trong truyền thuyết.  
Sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ xe ngựa bước xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu theo đúng kế hoạch ban đầu của bọn họ nói lại lần nữa cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, chẳng ngoài mấy việc chính là tối hôm qua kì thật phải đi tìm sư huynh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện với tư cách “sư huynh” liền cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tới nơi này sau đó mọi người cùng vui vui vẻ vẻ, hoà hoà mĩ mĩ tiến vào viện tử, từ nay về sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ lấy thân phận “sư huynh “ lưu lại bên cạnh y.  
Trên đây chính là nội dung mà Ung Thánh Hựu đã trù tính.  
Chính là sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện báo ra cái tên 《Tiếu Thiên》 của mình, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách biến sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng cái tên giả mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy này quá lộ liễu nên bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhận ra thân phận thật, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại đứng dậy xoay người thi lễ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thẳng hô đối phương là —— Thánh Giả.  
Được rồi, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu thừa nhận biến thân của Đại ma đầu rất có vị đạo của một vị thần côn, nhưng là Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ lúc nào lại biến thành Thánh Giả?  
“Thánh Giả? Thánh Giả gì?” Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn mơ hồ.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, chẳng nhẽ ngươi không không biết rằng sư huynh ngươi chính là vị Thánh Giả được người người trong thiên hạ ca tụng sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách sửng sốt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn u u mê mê, sau đó nhịn không được nở nụ cười: “Ngươi nha, thật là hồ đồ đó.”  
Sau khi nghe lời giảng giải của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu được hoá ra trên đời này thật sự có Thánh nhân tên là Tiếu Thiên, truyền thuyết… lại thấy truyền thuyết!  
Truyền thuyết kể rằng Thánh Giả đại từ đại bi, phổ độ chúng sinh, săn sóc cho thế nhân, không chỉ võ công cao thâm, hơn nữa học thức cũng rất uyên bác, cầm kì thi hoạ mọi thứ đều tinh thông, cũng giống Đại ma đầu từ ba chuyện mà nổi danh, đại Thánh Giả cũng từ ba chuyện mà nổi danh.  
Chuyện thứ nhất, Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên xuất thân là Hiền Môn Xích Thổ Đại Địa, Hiền Môn trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa đã tồn tại hơn ngàn năm, trong Hiền Môn không phân biệt giới tính, người người tôn hiền, người người vi thế, môn đồ đông đúc, có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đối với các quốc gia trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, mà Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên là nhân vật xuất sắc nhất trong Hiền Môn, đáng tiếc mười năm trước Hiền Môn bị kẻ khác hãm hại, môn chủ qua đời, Thánh Giả thương ẩn.  
Nghe đến đó Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được mà liếc mắt nhìn Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chẳng nhẽ Khương Nghĩa Kiện từng giết chết sư phụ chính là Hiền Môn môn chủ?! Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì hơn là tiếp tục nghe cho xong câu chuyện.  
Chuyện thứ hai, Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên cũng không gần nữ sắc, đối mặt với sự mê hoặc của ma nữ mà vẫn có thể an nhiên bất động, người nữ tử kia sau đó trở thành một thành viên trong Hiền Môn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng gật đầu, thối ma đầu này hình như cũng không có hứng thú gì với nữ nhân, đối mặt với hoa khôi Thiên Hương Các mà vẫn có thể động thủ, thật đúng là lạt thủ tồi hoa*(tàn nhẫn bẻ hoa, ra tay ngoan độc)! Có điều vị Thánh Giả lúc ấy khuyên ma nữ gia nhập Hiền Môn hiện giờ lại thành một tên Đại ma đầu…  
Chuyện thứ ba, cầm nghệ của Thánh Giả có thể nói là đệ nhất thiên hạ.  
Sau khi nghe xong lời nói của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại đại khái có thể đoán ra lai lịch của thối ma đầu, mười năm trước Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên trọng thương ẩn thất, mà vừa vặn cũng tại thời điểm đó Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất hiện, hay nói cách khác, Đại ma đầu trước kia vậy mà lại là một thánh nhân!  
Ung Thánh Hựu choáng váng, hèn chi thối ma đầu phẫn thần côn lại giống như vậy.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 101

Sau khi hàn huyên được một lát, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhanh chóng sai người thay Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên, cũng chính là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện an bài phòng ở, gian phòng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện nằm ngay bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu thân là sư đệ chủ động vì vị hảo sư huynh này của y mà dẫn đường.  
Cửa phòng vừa đóng, xác định bên cạnh không ai theo dõi nghe lén, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người trông thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến bên giường vừa xem xét gian phòng, thối mặt lập tức sải bước tiến đến, một chưởng chụp lên lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không vui nói: “Được a, cư nhiên lại giấu ta nhiều chuyện như vậy, ngươi không phải là Đại ma đầu sao, thế quái nào mà lại đột nhiên biến thành Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên gì gì đó.”  
“Đại ma đầu cũng được, Thánh Giả cũng thế, chẳng qua chỉ là danh hiệu mà kẻ khác cấp cho thôi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười nói, ý cười trên mặt cho thấy nội tâm vui vẻ của nam nhân, như là chứng kiến bộ dáng sửng sốt của Ung Thánh Hựu làm cho hắn cảm thấy vô cùng thú vị.  
Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt khinh bỉ, một nắm đấm liền trực tiếp hướng lên đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đánh đến, người sau lập tức tiếp được nắm tay nhuyễn nhuyễn, không chút lực đạo, không giống như muốn đánh người, mà ngược lại giống như muốn đánh – yêu của Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đẩy ngã lên giường.  
Một trận đầu váng mắt hoa, thân thể đã nằm trên chiếc giường mềm mại, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới ngẩng đầu trợn mắt, hé ra gương mặt khiến kẻ nào cũng phải động tâm phản chiếu trong mắt hắn, gần như vậy, rõ ràng như vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt lên giường, trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu thịch thịch thịch đập liên hồi, mỗi nhịp đập đều như trong ngực có một chiếc trống to đang liều mạng đánh, đinh tai nhức óc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt nuốt nước miếng, mở miệng nói: “Làm cái gì?” Vốn muốn hung hăng đặt câu hỏi, nhưng lời vừa ra khỏi miệng liền mất đi ba phần khí thế khiến người ta nghe cứ như là lời mời mọc vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hận không thể tự cắn đứt đầu lưỡi của mình, khẩn… khẩn trương cái cái gì a!  
Khoé miệng nhếch ý cười nhợt nhạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt nhìn nam tử thân tâm có chút khẩn trương quá mức, nói: “Ngươi không hỏi ta.”  
“A?” Đầu óc Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu trở nên trì độn, mãi mới hiểu được lời nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện là có ý tứ gì, y đáp: “Ta nào biết ngày trước ngươi chính là… chính là một tên thần côn siêu cấp lớn.”  
“Thích không?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười cười, thản nhiên hỏi.  
“Thích cái gì?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi, nhìn nam tử đang càng ngày càng tiến lại gần mình, hai mắt trừng lớn đến mức như muốn lòi ra.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiền gần nam tử, đến tận lúc khoảng cách giữa chóp mũi với chóp mũi hai người không quá mười li*(= 10 cm) mới ngừng lại, mái tóc trắng mềm mại của Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ xuống khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, lại giống như một tấm mành trắng ngăn cách với thế giới bên ngoài, chỉ còn có hắn cùng y, thi thoảng một vài sợi tóc lướt qua hai má Ung Thánh Hựu, mang đến cảm giác ngưa ngứa động lòng người.  
“Thích… ta ở bên cạnh ngươi, cách ngươi gần như vậy.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng nói, đôi mắt trong suốt lại có vẻ thâm trầm chầm chậm đảo qua khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, đem mỗi một biểu tình dù rất nhỏ trên gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu đều thu hết vào đáy mắt.  
“Nói… nói bậy bạ gì đó!” Cho dù trong lòng y thừa nhận thích Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với mình như vậy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết tuyệt đối sẽ không thừa nhận trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Vậy sao? Ta tưởng rằng ngươi thích….” Mang theo ngữ khí tựa như tiếc hận, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ từ tạo ra khoảng khách giữa hai người, đến tận lúc hắn từ trên người Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên, sau đó tựa như chưa từng phát sinh ra chuyện gì đi xung quanh phòng bắt đầu thăm quan.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mới từ trên giường ngồi dậy, trông thấy bộ dáng thong dong của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, trong lòng nhịn không được cảm thấy có chút khó chịu và tức giận, về phần nguyên nhân y cũng không rõ, tóm lại chính là khó chịu.  
“Ta đi tìm Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách!” Bỏ lại một câu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền bước ra ngoài, thối ma đầu này cũng dám trêu chọc y, thật sự rất đáng giận!  
Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết hành vi này của mình trong mắt người ngoài, giống như là hành động tuỳ hứng cố ý muốn làm cho một tên ma đầu nào đó sinh khí ăn dấm chua.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi Ung Thánh Hựu lại.  
“Cái gì?” Nam tử nào đó đã bước đến cửa lại nhìn không được dừng cước bộ.  
“Ngươi biết hôn môi không?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên hỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, không chút nghĩ ngợi liền lập tức trả lời: “Đương nhiên biết!” Nhìn ánh mắt khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lộ ra ý cười có vẻ không tin, nam tử trong lòng buồn bực, nghĩ đến sự thất thố vừa rồi của mình, cần phải vãn hồi lại một ván, lập tức nhướn mi, nói: “Nếu không tin tới đây thử xem?!” 

~~~~~~~

Chương 102  
Hôn môi ai lại không biết a, không phải chỉ là miệng đối miệng môi chạm môi thôi sao.  
Tuy kiếp trước Ung Thánh Hựu chưa từng thú lấy một người vợ, bạn gái cũng chỉ có một vị đàn chị rồi sau lại chia tay, nhưng mấy chuyện hôn môi kiểu này y đã từng làm rồi, mà cho dù có chưa làm, thì y chẳng nhẽ còn chưa nhìn thấy qua a?  
Ung Thánh Hựu vén vạt áo lên như phong hoả lôi*( nhẹ như gió, mạnh mẽ như lửa, nhanh như chớp) mà chạy đến trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện bình tĩnh như sơn, y ngắm ngắm đôi môi Đại ma đầu, môi trên mỏng hơn môi dưới một chút, hình dáng tốt, thoạt nhìn cũng thật trơn, ngô kì thật… kì thật còn rất đẹp nha.  
Ý thức được hành động cứ nhìn chằm chằm đôi môi nam nhân của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu vội trấn định lại tinh thần, đem tầm mắt chống lại Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khoé miệng người sau câu dẫn ra một nụ cười, thanh âm trần ngập mê – hoặc giống như ma quỷ: “Thử như thế nào?”  
Thử như thế nào? Đương nhiên là thử như vậy chứ còn thế nào nữa!  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tự khinh thường mình một chút, y thừa nhận trừ bỏ muốn gỡ gạc lại một bàn, y còn muốn phải ăn ăn đậu hủ của Đại ma đầu, tuy rằng biết đây là do bị ảnh hưởng bởi hợp tu, nhưng mà —— nhưng mà y chính là một nam nhân có sắc tâm lại mang rất nhiều lòng hiếu kì a!  
Hơn nữa hiện tại thối ma đầu thay đổi cách ăn mặc thành thần côn, bộ dáng không nhiễm bụi trần, tựa như thần tiên kia khiến y trỗi lên một loại xúc động muốn phá tan nó…  
Tàn phá? Cảm giác này rất không tồi nha!  
“Đương nhiên là tự mình làm mẫu.” Nam tử nào đó nổi lên sắc tâm xấu xa không để ý đến hình tượng, âm hiểm cười rộ lên, dù sao cũng nói ra rồi, nếu không thể thu hồi lại, vậy thẳng thắn làm đến cùng đi, Ung Thánh Hựu thật lâu thật lâu trước kia cũng đã muốn khiêu khích Đại ma đầu, hoặc là không làm chứ đã làm là phải làm đến nơi đến chốn, trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu hiện lên một cái ý niệm lớn mật, y phải đùa giỡn lại câu – dẫn Đại ma đầu băng sơn này!  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện hơi nhướn nhướn mi, mang theo một chút khó hiểu nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, người sau “hắc hắc” cười nói: “Nói xong rồi, ngươi cũng không thể trốn, không thể loạn động, nếu ngươi trốn hay động thì là người thua.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, đi đến bên ghế ngồi xuống, chờ Ung Thánh Hựu làm mẫu cho hắn.  
“Nhớ kĩ, nếu ngươi thua thì phải đáp ứng ta một điều kiện.” Ung Thánh Hựu không quên nhân cơ hội làm ăn.  
“Có thể.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thích thú, xoa tay, nóng lòng muốn thử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quả nhiên giống như những gì y yêu cầu ngồi bất động trên ghế.  
Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu tinh quang chợt loé, thấp giọng cười nói: “Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có phải ngươi chưa từng chạm qua nữ nhân?”  
“Đương nhiên.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, muốn tu luyện cực ma chi thể hay cực thánh chi thể thì không thể gần nữ sắc, nếu không có thể sẽ bị thương.  
“Oh oh oh, điều đó cũng không to tát gì, ta sẽ làm mẫu cho ngươi coi cái gì gọi là tiếp – hôn.” Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng cho rằng tên ma đầu nào đó bởi vì không thể đụng vào nữ sắc cho nên tiếp – hôn hay gì gì đó đều không hiểu, nhưng không thể đụng vào nữ nhân không có nghĩa là cũng không thể đụng vào nam nhân nha.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười không nói, đúng ngay lúc tiếu dung vẫn còn vương trên khoé môi đột nhiên cứng ngắc lại một chút, nam tử nào đó thế nhưng trực tiếp khoá – ngồi trên đùi hắn.  
Nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện trên mặt đọng lại biểu tình hiếm khi có được, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời vui vẻ thêm vài phần, giống như hài tử được cho ăn kẹo đường càng thêm ra sức mà lớn mật, sau khi ngồi lên đùi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nam tử lại lớn mật một tay vịn vào bả vai nam nhân, một tay nhẹ nhàng khiêu khích hàm dưới của ma đầu nào đó.  
Tiếu dung trên mặt không thể áp chế mà càng sáng lạn lên, ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm bờ môi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tựa hồ cảm thấy ngồi chưa được ổn định lắm, nam tử không tự giác mà ở trên đùi Khương Nghĩa Kiện giật giật, xê dịch, chỉ lo nhìn chằm chằm mục tiêu, không thấy ma đầu nào đó ánh mắt đã thâm thuý thêm vài phần.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 103

“Nhắm mắt lại.” Ung Thánh Hựu mệnh lệnh cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người sau nghe theo nhắm hai mắt lại, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng khiêu khích hàm dưới của Đại ma đầu, tên đã lên dây không thể không bắn, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hít một hơi giống như tráng sĩ đoạn oản* nghiêng người cúi đầu, thời điểm cảm nhận được xúc cảm lạnh giá mềm mại khi hai bờ môi chạm nhau, trong chớp mắt Ung Thánh Hựu như sa vào khoảng không trống rỗng, rơi xuống một hồ nước băng giá lạnh lẽo, phút chốc thất thần.  
(*tráng sĩ đoạn oản: tráng sĩ chặt cổ tay, tráng sĩ bị rắn độc cắn vào tay, liền lập tức chặt tay, để tránh độc tính khuếch tán toàn thân, ví với giải quyết sự việc phải dứt khoát, không được chần chừ, do dự.)

Ở trước kia của trước kia, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nghĩ hôn môi chỉ là môi cùng môi chạm nhau, làm gì có giống thiên lôi địa hoả như trong tiểu thuyết hay phim truyền hình miêu tả như vậy, làm gì có chuyện toàn thân mềm nhũn vô lực, y lại càng chán ghét việc đầu lưỡi chạm nhau, dù sao cũng cảm thấy như vậy thực bẩn, thực ghê tởm.  
Có điều… cảm giác bây giờ rất kì quái, có một chút tê dại, môi vừa mới chạm vào đã giống như bị một luồng điện chạy dọc khắp sống lưng, đưa tới một trận run rẩy khe khẽ, càng muốn va chạm ma sát nhiều hơn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác kêu rên một tiếng, hai tay nắm lấy bả vai nam tử dưới thân, sau khoảng thời gian thất thần ngắn ngủi, bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng chạm vào đôi môi đối phương, cũng giống như nhiệt độ cơ thể của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đôi môi nam tử cũng mang theo chút cảm giác lành lạnh, không khỏi khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn dùng độ ấm của cơ thể mình ủ ấm đôi môi kia.  
Đây là lần đầu tiên y cùng đồng tính hôn môi, dù chỉ đơn thuần là môi chạm môi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không hề có cảm giác bài xích, ngược lại là lần đầu tiên trong đời cảm nhận được cái gì mới là nụ hôn chân chính.  
Không biết hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện có biểu tình gì, cái loại như đại băng khối thế này, có phải vẫn không hề phản ứng giống như bình thường hay không? Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm tịt mắt không dám mở ra, rất sợ nhìn thấy bộ dáng cổ tỉnh vô ba*(không bận tâm) như cũ của đối phương.  
Một nụ hôn liền giống như thuốc kích thích tăng thêm động lực cổ vũ cho Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục, nếu đã làm đến mức này, không bằng làm một nụ hôn chân chính!  
Mang theo tâm tình như vậy, hạ định quyết tâm muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện thua tâm phục khẩu phục dưới tay mình, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hé mở miệng, đầu lưỡi ấm áp nhẹ nhàng trêu – đùa đôi môi mỏng lạnh như băng kia, trong cơ thể mỗi người có phải đều cất giấu một ý nghĩ lớn mật? Hoặc sung sướng, hoặc khó chịu, vào một thời điểm thích hợp sẽ đột ngột bộc phát ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngày thường thoạt nhìn có vẻ nhã nhặn, bắt chước theo mấy bộ phim điện ảnh đời trước y từng xem qua, đầu lưỡi trên môi nhẹ đảo qua, khơi lên một trận tâm – dương khó nhịn, đây quả thật giống như là một hành vi vô thức của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nhưng mà đối với người ngoài cuộc mà nói, lại là một tình cảnh khác.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể bảo trì lí trí, có thể duy trì tâm thần bất động, nhưng hắn có lí do gì mà phải khắc chế chính mình như vậy?  
Động tác của Ung Thánh Hựu dưới con mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện xem ra là có chút ngây ngô cùng vụng về quá mức, cho dù vẫn là động tác trêu – đùa như cũ, nhưng giống như một hài nhi vừa mới biết đi, vẫn còn cần một đoạn thời gian mới có thể đứng lên cùng đại nhân tranh đoạt thiên hạ.  
Có điều… lại hiệu quả lạ thường.  
Sau khoảng thời gian trêu – đùa ngắn ngủi, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ phát hiện mình đi hơi quá đà, vừa mới muốn rớt ra khoảng cách giữa hai bên, cái ót lại nhẹ nhàng bị người nhấn một cái, cánh tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện không biết từ khi nào đã gắt gao ôm trọn lấy eo Ung Thánh Hựu, hoảng thần chốc lát, nụ hôn mạnh mẽ lại không để cho kháng cự lập tức trút xuống.  
Liền giống như biển khơi dâng lên sóng triều, hung hăng táp vào người y.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không tự giác khẽ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, trong người không biết ẩn giấu cơ quan gì, giống như bị người ta mở ra, nam tử cảm thấy cả người vô lực, mềm nhũn ghé vào trong lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dưới sự công thành lược trì của đối phương sa vào hồ sâu không thể đào thoát, tuỳ ý đối phương bài bố.

~~~~~~~

Chương 104

Mất mặt  
Mất mặt…  
Mất mặt a a a a…!  
Rõ ràng ngay từ đầu là muốn đánh hoà nhau một ván khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện tăng thêm vài phần kính trọng mình, thế nhưng sự tình phát triển ngoài tầm kiểm soát của y, là một nam nhân trưởng thành, là một người xuyên qua trong truyền thuyết, người tương lai muốn cưới vợ như y, vậy mà cư nhiên lại bị thất thần trong lúc gắn bó kiều diễm giữa nam nhân với nam nhân.  
Không những không khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngạc nhiên, mà ngược lại khiến Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc không thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thực rõ ràng y hiện tại hẳn là kinh ngạc chính là mình vậy mà lại bị đối phương hôn khiến cho đầu óc choáng váng, nhưng mà ở trong lòng, y cũng không cảm thấy kinh ngạc nhiều lắm, chuyện vốn nên cảm thấy kinh ngạc nhưng lại không cảm thấy kinh ngạc, hết thảy đều giống như thời cơ chín muồi, tự nhiên như nước chảy thành sông.  
Mà tâm tình không nên xuất hiện nhất lại bùng cháy mãnh liệt một cách dị thường.  
Vì thế, từ từ, sau khi kết thúc nụ hôn không sâu cũng chẳng nông này, Ung Thánh Hựu không mục trừng khẩu ngốc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà là nhìn chằm chằm vào đối phương buộc miệng hỏi: “Trước kia ngươi đã từng hôn qua ai sao?”  
“Rất tuỳ tiện.” Không trả lời câu hỏi của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói ra một câu chẳng đâu vào đâu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, thối ma đầu này là đang nói y tuỳ tiện? Chẳng lẽ Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ y là loại người sẽ tuỳ tiện cùng người khác hôn môi hay sao?  
Lời này nghe như thế nào cũng thấy như là đang giận lẫy, Ung Thánh Hựu đích xác có chút tức giận, tâm tình phức tạp trong nội tâm y Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao hiểu được, phải đấu tranh lợi hại thế nào mới có thể làm ra hành động chủ động hôn một người đồng tính, y ôm bao nhiêu quyết tâm cùng dũng khí, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao có thể hiểu.  
Thối ma đầu này căn bản cái gì cũng không biết, vậy mà cư nhiên có thể mặt không chút thay đổi mà nói y là người tuỳ tiện.  
Cũng giống như một người mang tâm tình kích động thức trắng cả đêm vẽ một bức tranh đưa cho bằng hữu, kết quả ngày hôm sau lại bị đối phương xem như rác rưởi mà vứt bỏ, loại tâm tình mất mát thế này thật sự là không xong.  
Cho dù có muốn khắc chế loại cảm xúc này như thế nào, nhưng là càng kiềm nén lại càng cảm thấy khó chịu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười lạnh một tiếng nói: “Đúng vậy, ngươi hiện tại đã biết, kì thực ta là một người rất tuỳ tiện.” Sau khi nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy về phía sau tách khỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, xoay người định rời đi.  
“Sao lại tức giận?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng dậy kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại.  
“Ha… ta tức giận chỗ nào.” Rõ ràng ngoài miệng nói không tức giận, thế nhưng sau đó lại bắt đầu oán giận: “Ngài là Đại ma đầu người người e ngại, đã từng là Thánh Giả người người kính ngưỡng, ngài muốn đi nơi nào liền đến nơi đó, muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, một tên Ung Thánh Hựu nho nhỏ như ta đây nào dám tức giận với ngài chứ.”  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn kéo tay cũng không thèm xoay người lại, khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhếch, thản nhiên nói: “Là ta quá sủng ngươi, cho nên người mới có thể ở trước mặt ta không kiêng nể gì nói ra những lời này, làm ra những hành vi như vừa rồi sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cắn cắn răng, đang chuẩn bị phản kích Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại nghe thấy người nọ tiếp tục nói: “Có phải ngươi cảm thấy ta đối với ngươi mà nói là một người an toàn, mặc kệ đối ta nói cái gì, làm cái gì, ta đều là an toàn đúng không? Ung Thánh Hựu, nhớ kĩ, từ trước tới giờ, ta đều không phải là một người an toàn, lại càng không phải là một nam nhân an toàn.”  
Lời này tựa hồ có chút huyền diệu? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng tiêu hoá từng lời nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhất là câu nói cuối cùng —— không phải là một nam nhân an toàn.  
“Tuỳ tiện làm ra một hành vi quá đà với một người nam nhân như vậy, là rất nguy hiểm.” Một thanh âm ấm áp vang lên bên tai, rõ ràng là một thanh âm ôn nhu hơn hẳn so với ngày thường, nhưng vào trong tai Ung Thánh Hựu lại trở thành câu nói nguy hiểm nhất trên đời này.  
“Khụ, khụ… ừm, ta đi đây.”  
Nghe ra trong câu nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện ẩn chứa ý vị nguy hiểm, Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng giữ hình tượng mà chạy trối chết, nhưng mà khoé miệng nhịn không được nhếch lên.  
Chí ít y biết, Đại ma đầu kia không phải là một toà băng sơn thật sự.  
Đúng là tên trong ngoài bất nhất.

~~~~~~~

Chương 105

Ung Thánh Hựu mới một khắc trước còn hùng hùng hổ hổ thì một khắc sau đã như điện sập nguồn, lập tức đẩy cửa, chạy trối chết.  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đã biến biến mất không còn bóng dáng, đáy mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện lên một ý cười nhàn nhạt ôn hoà hiếm hoi, phất tay một cái, cửa phòng lại đóng kín lại.  
Trường tụ tuyết sắc vung lên, một con Tiểu thối miêu cả người đen xì xì từ không trung xuất hiện, bàn tay nam nhân áp chế trên người Tiểu thối miêu đang nhe răng trợn mắt, động tác nhìn như nhẹ nhàng lại ẩn giấu lực đạo cao thâm.  
Tiểu thú tức giận phát cuồng đỏ mắt lên, hàng răng nanh sắc bén cọ sát ra tiếng, bộ lông đen bóng cơ hồ đều dựng thẳng, mỗi sợi đều giống như một cây châm màu đen sắc bén, hơi thở toát ra sự tàn sát cuồng bạo.  
Nếu nhìn kĩ có thể phát hiện có một tầng hào quang hắc sắc nhàn nhạt bao quanh Tiểu thối miêu, giống như bị chiếc lưới giam chặt trong đó, một khi được giải thoát, sẽ thả ra một con tuyệt thế mãnh thú có thể huỷ thiên diệt địa.  
“Tức giận như vậy sao?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện sắc mặt lãnh đạm, lực đạo trong tay lại tăng thêm, vầng quang hoa hắc sắc vây quanh thân thể Tiểu thối miêu cũng theo đó mà dày lên một tầng, vừa rồi nếu không phải Tiểu thối miêu rục rịch làm ầm ỹ không thôi, chỉ sợ Đại ma đầu cũng sẽ không dễ dàng để Ung Thánh Hựu chạy trốn như thế.  
“Ô ô ô…” Phát ra tiếng gầm trầm thấp mà ngoan lệ, Tiểu thối miêu gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm đối thủ cường đại trước mặt, giống như ngay sau đó sẽ cắn giết Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Ha ha —— muốn giết ta sao? Lấy năng lực hiện tại của ngươi còn kém quá xa, cho dù ngươi có khôi phục đỉnh cao phong độ cũng không phải là đối thủ của ta đâu.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Thôi đi, nếu giờ ngươi không thu sức mạnh lại sẽ hiện ra bổn thể, nếu như bị người của Tĩnh Vương phủ phát hiện thì sẽ có chút phiền toái đó.”  
“Thú Vương, muốn quyết đấu với ta một trận không?”  
…  
…  
Câu nói kia của Đại ma đầu là có ý tứ gì, nam nhân nguy hiểm?  
Ung Thánh Hựu miệt mài sải bước đi về phía trước nhẹ nhàng thở dốc, vừa rồi trong chốc lát y cơ hồ thở không nổi, hơi thở mang theo sự ấm áp của đối phương vẫn còn lưu lại bên tai, giống như dây leo buộc chặt, không ngừng quấn quanh lấy thể xác và tinh thần y.  
Kì thật Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói đúng, Đại ma đầu vốn là một sự tồn tại vô cùng nguy hiểm trên thế gian, mà Ung Thánh Hựu y, lại bởi vì có chút cơ duyên xảo hợp mà trở thành người mà sự tồn tại cực kì nguy hiểm này không thương tổn, nhưng suy cho cùng người nọ vẫn rất nguy hiểm, lời nói tối nghĩa kia, giống như một quả chuỳ vừa to vừa nặng trong lòng y.  
Vì chấn động đã chạy trốn, rồi lại không thể ức chế kích động trong nội tâm.  
“Tiểu Hựu, ngươi vội vội vàng vàng như vậy là muốn đi đâu, cẩn thận không bị đụng.” Một thanh âm vang lên cách đó không xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đang vùi đầu khổ tư mạnh mẽ dừng lại cước bộ ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.  
“Vương gia?” Người tới chính là Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, nhìn phương hướng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đang đi, có lẽ là muốn đi tìm Ung Thánh Hựu, từ trước đến nay vương gia đã muốn gặp người nào thì chỉ có người đó tự mình tiến đến, thủa nào mà Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng tự mình đến thăm, phần vinh dự này, Ung Thánh Hựu sâu sắc cảm thấy không đảm đương nổi.  
Thanh mai trúc mã thì như thế nào, tuyệt đại mĩ nhân lại ra sao, thị sủng mà kiêu mất hết cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, vượt qua uy nghiêm hoàng tộc, cuối cùng chẳng phải cũng là ba thước lụa trắng, một bộ xương khô, một nấm mồ ư.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bước lên phía trước thi lễ: “Vương gia, ta chỉ tuỳ tiện đi dạo một chút.”  
“Tuỳ tiện đi dạo mà lại đi nhanh như vậy, thực là.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách phất phất tay, thị vệ bên người đều lui ra, đám thị vệ vừa đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách liền tiến lên kéo lấy tay Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn vào trong hoa viên: “Đi, ta có chuyện cần nói với ngươi.”  
“Vương gia, không biết là chuyện gì?” Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc hỏi.  
“Được rồi, nơi này cũng không có người ngoài, làm gì mà cứ một câu lại một câu 《vương gia》, từ trước đến giờ ngươi vẫn luôn gọi thẳng tính danh ta.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hình như có chút bùi ngùi nói.  
Y nào dám a, cho dù y dám, việc gọi thẳng tính danh hay gì gì đó sẽ khiến y gặp không ít phiền toái, hơn nữa, hơn nữa đôi ta thân thiết như vậy sao? Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm le lưỡi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 106

“Tiểu Hựu, qua hai ngày nữa chúng ta sẽ khởi hành quay về Hoàng Thành, trước đó có một việc ta cần nói với ngươi,” đưa Ung Thánh Hựu vào trong đình, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thoáng thở dài: “Chuyện người khởi tử hồi sinh ta không thể giúp người giấu diếm quá lâu, việc này… việc này nhất định phải bẩm báo lên bệ hạ.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên? Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu, nếu phải quay về Hoàng Thành thì y cũng không định tiếp tục giấu diếm nữa, huống chi trong lòng y kì thực đã một dự định khác.  
“Trong Hoàng Phủ Quốc không có chuyện gì có thể giấu được bệ hạ, mới vài ngày trước chuyện ngươi xuất thủ đẩy lui Thánh Nữ Trung Thiên Quốc đã xôn xao khắp các ngõ ngách trong n Đô thành, việc này chắc hẳn đã có người báo cáo với bệ hạ.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói rất vòng vo, nói trắng ra chính là muốn nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu rằng, kì thật bệ hạ đã biết chuyện ngươi sống lại, có điều đây cũng chỉ là suy đoán của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mà thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên hiểu rõ, nếu cứ tiếp tục gạt vị thối hoàng đế kia, chỉ sợ sẽ làm thối hoàng đế mắt hứng, trên đời này việc hoàng đế chán ghét nhất chính là thần tử muốn cùng hắn chơi trò trốn tìm.  
Không giấu thì không giấu, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: “Vậy làm phiền vương gia chiêu cáo với thiên hạ, nói rằng Ung Thánh Hựu ta tử mà phục sinh, để người trong thiên hạ biết ngày đó ở trên sông Ngọc Thuý người thay con dân Hoàng Phủ làm vẻ vang đất nước chính là Ung Thánh Hựu ta, là bế môn đệ tử của Hiền Môn, là sư đệ của vị Thánh Giả đã biến mất mười năm trước.”  
Nếu giấu không được, vậy thì làm cho oanh oanh liệt liệt một hồi là được rồi, thanh danh trong người, có lẽ cũng có thể ngăn cản một ít chuyện phiền toái đi.  
…  
…  
Cây Thiên Thương đại thụ cao khoảng hai ba mươi trượng, thân to ba người ôm không xuể đứng sừng sững trong rừng, vì thế tất cả mọi việc xảy ra trong khu rừng này nó đều dễ dàng chứng kiến được, đây là khu rừng rậm cổ đại ở ngay bên cạnh n Đô thành, xung quanh không một bóng người, yên tĩnh như màn đêm, thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện vài tiếng kêu to rõ khiến kẻ khác phải kinh sợ của vài con dã thú không biết tên nào đó.  
Khu rừng rậm cổ này không biết đã tồn tại bao nhiêu năm tháng, ẩn giấu không biết bao nhiêu hung hiểm, ngày thường căn bản không có ai dám bước chân vào nơi thần bí tráng lệ nhưng cực kì nguy hiểm này.  
Một thân ảnh màu trắng đứng ở bên gốc cây đại thụ thô tráng, tay áo mặc dù không có gió nhưng vẫn lay động, hắn giống như đã cùng khu rừng này hoà hợp thành một thể, chỉ sợ dù có người đi ngang qua bên người hắn cũng sẽ không cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của hắn.  
Trường tụ nhẹ bay, một cái bóng màu đen nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống mặt đất, ánh sáng màu đỏ mãnh liệt bùng nổ từ cơ thể đó ra, tựa như ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu rọi lên hơn phân nửa khu rừng.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện tuỳ tay phất một cái, một đạo một vầng sáng màu đen giống như chiếc lưới lớn ngăn chặn hồng quang đang không ngừng trào ra: “Ngươi muốn toàn bộ người trong n Đô thành biết đến sự xuất hiện của ngươi sao? Thú Vương…”  
Hồng quang chói mắt dần dần yếu đi, cho đến lúc hồng quang tan biết hết, một nam tử trẻ tuổi mái tóc đen phong cuồng, đôi mắt đỏ sẫm như máu đứng trên mặt đất.  
Cái đuôi màu đen phía sau người không ngừng đong đưa, giống như chiếc roi quất lên phần phật trong không trung, trên mặt nam tử có một thú văn* (hoa văn hình thú) quỷ dị mà xinh đẹp, trên người cũng như thế, bị che kín bởi thú giới phù văn thần bí mỹ lệ.  
“Hoá thành nửa người nửa thú sao?” Khoé miệng nhếch lên một ý cười đầy hứng thú, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đồng thời xoay hai tay chưởng lên trên, bên trái xuất hiện một ngọn lửa trắng bạc, tay phải là một ngọn lửa màu đen tinh khiết: “Nửa ma nửa thánh thì lại thế nào?”  
Cơn gió bão màu đỏ cùng ngọn lửa trắng đen cùng lúc va chạm, tiếng nổ lớn tựa như sét đánh chấn động cả n Đô thành.

~~~~~~~ 

Chương 107

Tiếng vang rung trời lay động cả n Đô thành, khi mọi người còn chưa kịp phục hồi lại tinh thần, cơn mưa lớn đã tầm tã rơi xuống, sấm sét xé rách cả bầu trời để lại vết nứt toác đáng sợ, mây đen cuồn cuộn giống như thuỷ triều nhanh chóng bao phủ cả không trung, ánh mặt trời chỉ trong chốc lát đã lặn mất không thấy bóng dáng đâu.  
Trận mưa này, tới mau, mà lại quỷ dị.  
Một thân ảnh màu xám giống như mũi tên xẹt trên bầu trời phía khu rừng, phiêu nhiên hạ xuống, bao trùm cả cơ thể là một tầng sương mù mỏng manh, cản trở những giọt mưa đến gần, khiến người ta không thể nào nhìn rõ khuôn mặt nam tử phía dưới làn sương.  
Trong khu rừng rậm rạp có một vùng bị đốt cháy, lấy nơi người áo xám đứng làm tâm, trong phạm vi mười dặm không hề có một sinh vật sống nào tồn tại, cứ như vừa trải qua một trận thiên tai đáng sợ, chung quanh đều bị đốt, cây Thiên Thương đại thụ giờ đã hoá thành tro tàn, mặt cháy đen lại tràn ngập tử khí, có thể đoán được không lâu trước đó ở đây đã xảy ra một trận đại chiến.  
“Đây là…” Người áo xám tự thì thào nói, khom người lấy ngón tay nhón lên một nhánh cây đã cháy đen, mới chỉ nhẹ thổi, nhánh cây kia đã biến thành một làn khói biến mất hầu như không còn.  
“Là ai giao thủ với sư huynh… ân, có người đến đây.” Nhìn quanh bốn phía người áo xám trầm ngâm một lúc rồi biến thành một đạo tiễn ảnh biến mất vào trong khu rừng rậm.  
Không lâu sau khi người áo xám rời đi, từng đạo bóng người từ n Đô thành bay vọt tới.  
Trận chiến nho nhỏ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Tiểu thối miêu vừa rồi không chỉ gây ra cơn mưa xối xả này, cũng kinh động đến thế lực khắp nơi trong n Đô thành.  
Hưu hưu hưu ——  
Mấy bóng người dừng lại nơi người áo xám vừa đứng, vài người thoáng nhìn nhau, sau đó đều tự đến bên xem xét, có điều mấy người này không tra ra được cái gì.  
“Theo lão hủ xem, đây là dị tượng do một vị bất thế cao nhân cùng một sinh vật cường đại giao thủ với nhau, ngoài phạm vi mười dặm không một gốc cây ngọn cỏ nào bị tổn hại, chỉ sợ là cao nhân cố ý thiết hạ phòng hộ, để tránh lúc tranh đấu bị ảnh hưởng quá nhiều.” Một lão nhân có bộ râu quai nón màu đỏ vuốt vuốt râu nói.  
Lão nhân râu quai nón màu đỏ liếc nhìn lão thái che mặt trầm mặc không nói lời nào bên cạnh: “Kim lão thái ngươi thấy thế nào?”  
“Không có đầu mối.” Đối phương bình thản đáp, rồi cúi đầu quan sát xung quanh.  
“Được rồi, được rồi, mọi người đi thôi, có tra nữa không không thêm được gì, nhưng lại có thể hút mấy lão gia này đến đây, ha ha ha!” Lão nhân có bộ râu quai nón màu đỏ vừa nói vừa chuẩn bị đi về, lúc đi ngang qua một nam tử tầm ba mươi bốn mươi tuổi thì ngừng lại, “Hoàng Hổ tướng quan hẹn gặp lại.”  
“Hoả lão đi thong thả.” Hoàng Hổ cung kính trả lời.  
Sau khi đứng nhìn một lát, Hoàng Hổ cũng nhanh chóng rời đi, vốn nên trực tiếp trở về thành chủ phủ thì hắn ở ngả đường lại khom người xuống chui qua một đám cây cối rậm rạp đi tới một viện tử hẻo lánh nhưng lịch sự tao nhã.  
“Thuộc hạ tham kiến bệ hạ.”  
“Vào đi.”  
Người đứng trong viện quả đúng là hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đang cùng một vị thanh sam trung niên chơi cờ, thấy Hoàng Hổ liền phất phất tay để y tiến vào.  
“Thành chủ đại nhân.” Sau khi tiến vào, Hoàng Hổ cung kính thi lễ với vị thanh sam trung niên.  
Vị thanh sam trung niên thức thời mà cáo lui, trong viện bây giờ chỉ còn lại Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đang ngồi trên ghế đá uống trà cùng Hoàng Hổ đứng bên cạnh.  
“Tiếng động trong rừng là có chuyện gì?”  
“Hồi bệ hạ…”

~~~~~~~

Chương 108

Mới vừa rồi vẫn còn nắng chói chang, ngàn dặm không một bóng mây, vậy mà bây giờ lại đột ngột đổ mưa tầm tã, sau khi ở hoa viên hàn huyên với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách một lát chợt nghe thấy tiếng sấm rung trời, còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại, thì bầu trời đã đổ mưa xối xả như trút nước.  
“Trời mưa rồi! Trời mưa rồi!”  
Hét lớn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhân cơ hội co cẳng bỏ chạy, tuy rằng bọn họ hiện giờ đang đứng ở trong một cái đình nơi mà mưa không đến mặt nắng chẳng đến đầu.  
“Tiểu Hựu ——”  
Nghe thấy thanh âm của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách truyền đến từ phía sau, Ung Thánh Hựu chân như bôi mỡ, mở miệng hô: “Sét đánh rồi, trời mưa rồi, thu quần áo thôi… Vương gia hẹn gặp lại, bai bai!”  
“Bái bái? Bái thiên sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng ở trong đình vắt óc suy nghĩ lời của Ung Thánh Hựu: “Tiểu Hựu muốn chạy về thu quần áo? Chẳng nhẽ Tiểu Hựu lại tự mình giặt quần áo?!”  
Vị vương gia nào đó ở trong đình kinh ngạc không thôi, ánh mắt nhìn về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi vừa kính nể vạn phần vừa phức tạp vạn phần.  
Cô nam quả nam gì gì đó thật sự là cũng có thể khiến con người ta lãnh hội đầy đủ cái gì gọi là “Khó xử”, sau khi cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách về việc bẩm báo thối hoàng đế cùng với chuyện vạch trần thân phận, Ung Thánh Hựu đã muốn chạy đi, thế nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vẫn mặt dày mày dạn lôi kéo y Đông đàm Tây xả.  
Trở lại phòng của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đóng cửa nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vừa rồi đội mưa chạy về, cả người đều ướt sũng, nếu quần áo đã ướt rồi vậy sẵn tiện ngâm trong nước ấm tắm luôn.  
Tìm đến một bộ dục bào, Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng ngân nga một điệu hát dân gian đi về phía dục trì bên trong phòng, vừa mới bước vào đã thấy làn khói trắng bốc lên nghi ngút, một cỗ nhiệt khí phả vào mặt, mà bên trong làn sương trắng nhàn nhạt kia giống như ẩn giấu một bóng người.  
“Sao ngươi lại ở trong này?” Sau một lúc sửng sốt, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhìn rõ người ngâm mình trong dục trì kia cư nhiên là Thối ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cũng không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã dùng thứ gì để nhuộm mái tóc thành màu trắng, cho dù có ngâm trong nước cũng không bị phai màu.  
Làn da tái nhợt như tuyết phối với mái tóc dài màu ngân bạch như sông, cả người đều toát ra một cỗ thánh khí trong trẻo, chẳng qua đoá hắc liên giữa trán lại giống như toả ra yêu khí phối hợp với làn khói trắng mênh mông, có một loại quỷ dị cùng yêu dã không nói lên lời.  
“Tắm rửa.” Híp híp đôi mắt lại, ma đầu nào đó nhẹ nhàng khum tay vốc nước lên vỗ vào mặt, hai tay thuận thế vuốt mái tóc dài ra phía sau, từng giọt nước nhỏ xuống như trân châu tí tách tí tách rơi xuống, hỉnh ảnh này khiến cho người nào đó có một loại cảm giác khó hiểu.  
“Đây… đây là phòng của ta a, trong phòng ngươi cũng có… dục trì.” Trông Khương Nghĩa Kiện thư thư phục phục ngâm mình trong bồn tắm, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm bọn họ đã lâu không hợp tu a.  
Nói không hoài niệm, kì thật là giả ——  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ nghiêng đầu khẽ liếc dục bào bạch sắc nam tử đang cầm trên tay, hắn vẫn luôn cảm thấy kì quái vì sao trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu lại hay nghĩ ra lắm ý tưởng như vậy, như là bàn chải đánh răng, như là dục bào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bất động tại chỗ, cặp mắt nhìn chăm chú mãnh liệt lại sỗ sàng, cho dù đã xem qua nhiều lần, dáng người của thối ma đầu đúng thật là…  
“Nếu không ngại, có thể cùng nhau.” Ma đầu nào đó nghiêng đầu mỉm cười, khoé miệng nhếch lên đưa ra lời mời ái muội.  
Rõ ràng biết rằng đi vào sẽ là bước xuống vực sâu nguy hiểm, nhưng khi nghe lời mời của ma đầu nào đó vẫn cầm không nổi mà tim đập bình bịch, cho dù lí trí nói với y không thể tiếp tục đi xuống, nhưng miệng lại không nghe sai sử mà trả lời: “Không ngại, không ngại…”  
Tuy rằng y đã từng ở trước mặt ma đầu làm chuyện kia, chẳng qua là bây giờ đã bất đồng với ngày xưa, y lại càng chưa từng cùng người nào uyên ương dục, huống chi là uyên uyên dục!

~~~~~~~

Chương 109

Cởi, hay không cởi, là một vấn đề!  
Tắm, hay không tắm, là một vấn đề!  
Đi, hay không đi, là một vấn đề!  
Không nên hỏi Ung Thánh Hựu vì sao hiện tại y đã cởi, đã tắm, đã không đi, bởi vì mấy vấn đề này ở trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều không phải là vấn đề, nếu vấn đề không phải là vấn đề, vậy không là vấn đề.  
Hơi có chút phức tạp, nhưng chỉ cần không để ý tới mấy chuyện râu ria gì đó là được —— Ung Thánh Hựu chính là làm như vậy.  
Ngoài phòng cơn mưa nặng hạt vẫn tiếp tục trút xuống, hạt mưa như những viên trân châu rào rào rơi xuống mái hiên ồn ào rung động. Dòng nước nhỏ dài trong veo từ mái hiên đổ xuống, giống như chuỗi vòng trân châu bị cắt đứt chỉ, tí tách tí tách rơi xuống mặt đất, trong vẻ thanh lãnh vang lên âm hưởng của một khúc nhạc phồn hoa.  
Là gió, là mưa, là sương, đều không liên quan gì đến Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Y ở trong phòng nghe được tiếng mưa rơi bên ngoài, cũng không nhìn thấy đám sương mù ngoài kia, càng không cảm thụ được gió thổi ào ạt, chỉ có dòng nước ấm áp như con rắn nhỏ quấn quanh người y, cổ tay y, cả mắt cá chân nữa, sương mù mịt mờ bốn phía, tựa như tiên cảnh chốn nhân gian, lại giống như ảo cảnh chứa đầy bẫy rập.  
Là tiên cảnh, hay ảo cảnh, đều chẳng liên quan gì tới Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Y ở trong trì tử, ánh mắt chỉ chăm chăm nhìn vào nam tử đang chợp mắt bên cạnh, tầm mắt từ trên trán nam tử dần dần di chuyển xuống phía dưới… xuống phía dưới… xuống phía dưới… Úh… xuống thêm chút nữa liền không thấy rõ nữa rồi.  
Bĩu môi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, thân thể dựa vào thành trì, trong lòng mặc niệm cả trăm lần: Cùng là nam nhân có gì không thể nhìn, có gì không thể nhìn, có gì không thể nhìn…  
“Tiểu Hựu.”  
“Ớ?” Nghe thấy thanh âm nam tử bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột mở mắt, vừa rồi là y bị huyễn thính sao, thế nào lại giống như nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện gọi y —— Tiểu Hựu?  
Trong trí nhớ của y, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn chỉ danh đạo tính*(gọi thẳng tên họ) với Ung Thánh Hựu, từ bao giờ lại sử dụng biệt danh thân mật này.  
“Sau khi nghe được một ít tin tức từ Trần Khôi, ta liền cùng y đi lên Bắc Quốc.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngâm mình trong ao từ từ mờ mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trần Khôi chính là vị sư đệ kia của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng mà không phải trước kia vẫn không thèm để ý đến người nọ sao, thế nào mà lại đột nhiên vô thanh vô tức ra đi cùng Trần Khôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vốc nước lên tạt vào mặt, làm như không có việc gì nói: “Oh, hoá ra là đi cùng hảo sư đệ của ngươi a, có điều ngươi nói cho ta biết làm gì, lại không liên quan gì đến ta.”  
Không liên quan sao? Kì thật ở trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đã điên cuồng mắng chửi không thôi: XXOO thối ma đầu nhà ngươi, cư nhiên cùng cái tên Khôi Trần hay Trần Khôi gì gì gì kia chơi trò bí mật bỏ đi, trước kia không phải không thèm để ý đến Trần Khôi sao, thế nào mà lại đột nhiên cùng người ta chạy, đã chạy rồi thì người cũng đừng trở về a!  
Có điều… ta đây là đang ăn dấm chua sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu bi thán, y đang ăn dấm chua, y ăn dấm chua, y cư nhiên ăn dấm chua, y cư nhiên ăn dấm chua của một người nam nhân, y cư nhiên vì thối ma đầu mà ăn dấm chua.  
“Có quan hệ với ngươi.” Liếc mắt nhìn sắc mặt Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ biến, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
“Có liên quan đến ta?” Vừa nghe Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức chuyển qua đó hỏi: “Có cái gì liên quan với ta?”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là lạnh, cho dù có hoá thân thành Thánh Giả trên người vẫn toả ra cỗ thanh lãnh, nhưng mà lúc này, trên mặt hắn lại hàm chứa ý cười, một ý cười ấm áp.  
Bàn tay từ trong nước nâng lên, giữa không trung những bọt nước như những viên trân châu rơi tí tách tí tách, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vén lên vài sợi tóc tản mác trên bờ vai Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: “Không phải ngươi vẫn muốn có một con huyễn thú tương xứng với Hắc Long sao?”

~~~~~~~

Chương 110

Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn thực hâm mộ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hâm mộ người nọ về sự thần bí khó lường, cường đại vô cùng, còn có một con Hắc Long cực suất, tuy rằng y cũng có một con tiên hạc Vân Nhiễm đưa cho, nhưng mà làm một người nam nhân, so với con tiên hạc tiên khí phiêu linh, thì một con Hắc Long vô cùng phong cách mới là truy cầu của y.  
Có điều Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói với Ung Thánh Hựu, thế gian này tổng cộng chỉ cỏ có bảy con huyễn thú long, hơn nữa toàn bộ đều đã có chủ, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể có cách nào để tìm được một con rồng làm toạ kị.  
Vì thế Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn phiền muộn đã lâu.  
Chỉ là y không nghĩ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài cư nhiên là vì muốn giúp mình tìm một con huyễn thú tương xứng với Hắc Long, lúc này y hẳn là phải nên hưng phấn nhảy dựng lên hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy câu hỏi đại loại như là đó là loại huyễn thú gì, có phải thật sự tương xứng với Hắc Long, có phải thật sự tồn tại hay không, chuyến đi này có tìm được hay không.  
Thế nhưng y lại không thế, noãn ý*(tình cảm ấm ấp) cùng cảm động trong lòng còn chưa kịp biểu hiện ra ngoài thì chỉ thấy nam tử trước mặt đang càng ngày càng tiến gần đến mình, tuấn dung thánh tà bất phân càng lúc càng phóng đại…  
Bàn tay vừa vén tóc y giờ đang khoác trên bả vai y, nóng đến mức khiến người ta có chút run rẩy.  
Đây là lần đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy không thể nhúc nhích, cũng là lần đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong hắc đồng cổ tỉnh vô ba*(giếng xưa không sóng) kia thấy được một tâm tình khác.  
Đối với chuyện chuẩn bị phát sinh kế tiếp y đều minh bạch, có chút khẩn trương, lại có chút hoang mang, nhưng càng nhiều lại là cảm giác nóng lòng muốn thử cùng kích động không thể kìm nén dấy lên từ tận đáy lòng.  
Muốn càng nhiều, muốn dựa vào càng gần, muốn đôi tay kia mang đến cho y càng nhiều khí tức băng lãnh chỉ thuộc về Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Miệng khô lưỡi khô mà liếm liếm môi, ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu như bị ghim lại trên mặt đối phương không thể rời, nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng dùng môi cọ sát cổ mình, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài một tiếng, thì thào hỏi: “Muốn… muốn làm gì?”  
“Ngươi nghĩ muốn làm gì?” Thanh âm hơi trầm của Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ sau tai truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi run rẩy, cước bộ dưới nước lộn xộn tiến vài bước về phía trước, cả người như bị một loại băng lương khác thường vây quanh, giống như lên trời, rời khỏi nhân thế, cái lạnh đến thấu xương kia nhưng lại khiến y có một cảm giác toàn thân thoải mái không nói nên lời.  
Cho dù biết đây là do tác dụng phụ của việc hợp tu quấy rối —— nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quá tin tưởng cho rằng dù mình không hợp tu, cũng không ái thượng cường đại nam tử trước mặt này.  
Một chuyện đã thanh thanh sở sở, minh minh bạch bạch, chân chân thiết thiết không thể trốn tránh đã xảy ra trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ trong một thời gian sống chung không ngắn cũng chẳng dài, y đã triệt triệt để để, mơ mơ hồ hồ, mạc danh kì diệu, thân bất do kỉ mà ái thượng một người đồng giới, một một người nam nhân, nhìn như đột ngột rồi lại như nước chảy thành sông hết mức tự nhiên.  
Đã quen với sự sủng nịch cùng ôn nhu độc nhất vô nhị mà đối phương dành cho mình, đã quen với việc đối phương thời thời khắc khắc đều ở bên mình, khiến y luôn có cảm giác an toàn vô ưu vô lự, nếu có một ngày Đại ma đầu này rời khỏi mình, vậy phần ôn nhu, phần tin cậy không chỗ cố kị kia biết làm thế nào đây?  
Chỉ cần tưởng tượng một chút, đau thương cùng sợ hãi tuôn ra từ đáy lòng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không dám tiếp tục nghĩ nữa.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện…” Đầu tựa vào vai đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu rầu rĩ nói: “Mặc kệ là vì chuyện gì, lần sau không được không nói lời nào đã đột nhiên rời đi.”  
Ngươi không biết, trong lòng ta sẽ hoảng loạn nhường nào.

~~~~~~~

Chương 111

Sương trắng mênh mông, mưa phùn lất phất.  
Nằm trên chiếc giường rộng lớn mềm mại, Ung Thánh Hựu trợn tròn mắt nhìn sa trướng trên đỉnh ngẩn ngẩn ngơ ngơ, qua một lúc lâu mới thì thào nói: “Vừa rồi việc kia có thể xem như là hợp tu không?”  
Súng thật đạn thật cùng mộng ảo cảm giác quả nhiên không giống nhau chút nào, nhớ lại chuyện phiên vân phúc vũ*(chuyện mây mưa) vừa rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy thấy có chút nào đó khó tin, tuy rằng trong lòng y đã từng có ý tưởng như vậy, nhưng đến lúc chân chính thực hiện y không khỏi cảm thấy mơ hồ, y nhớ rõ y là tự mình tiến vào trong dục trì ấm áp, sau có cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói một ít chuyện.  
Kế tiếp, Đại ma đầu hứa với y từ nay về sau sẽ không đột nhiên biến mất nữa.  
Tiếp sau đó, khoảng cách giữa bọn họ càng ngày càng gần, giống như nụ hôn lúc trước khiến y bị mất phương hướng, lúc này đây y lại sa vào tâm trạng đó một lần nữa, thế cho nên sau đó nữa liền tỉnh tỉnh mê mê cùng Đại ma đầu làm.  
Bọn họ… làm rồi… bọn họ thật sự đã làm, ngay tại dục trì, y cùng Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, cùng Đại Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên.  
Chán ghét không? Không ——  
Thích không? n, có một chút —— không chỉ một chút đi —— có lẽ là nhiều hơn như thế một chút —— thì một chút, một chút nhiều chút…  
Ngoại trừ lúc đầu hơi đau, sau đó cơ hồ đều không có cảm giác khó chịu gì, hiện giờ nhớ lại mới phát hiện có rất nhiều chi tiết không nhớ rõ, có lẽ lúc ấy y đã hãm sâu vào vũng bùn khiến lí trí trở nên hoảng hốt, Đại ma đầu lúc đó đã làm thế nào a?  
Không đợi nam tử bên cạnh làm gối cho y mở miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người ôm Khương Nghĩa Kiện kêu rên nói: “A… thối ma đầu nhà ngươi, ta còn đang muốn thú thê, sinh oa oa mập mập mà, hiện tại ngươi phải chịu trách nhiệm nha, chịu trách nhiệm nha!”  
Y vẫn còn là một hoàng hoa*(hoa cúc) đại nam nhân nha, tuy nói thân thể hiện giờ này từng bị cái tên thối hoàng đế kia chạm qua, nhưng mà Ung Thánh Hựu kiên quyết không thừa nhận, lúc đó y cũng không phải là y của hiện tại, kiếp trước với kiếp này, đúng là y chưa từng nghĩ tới sẽ nhanh chóng biến thành một người đồng chí*(ý ảnh là ‘gay’ a).  
Trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra một câu nói, một câu mà kiếp trước y từng xem qua: Ngươi không phải Gay, đơn giản là vì ngươi chưa gặp được nam nhân khiến ngươi động tâm.  
Có lẽ đây là duyên, là kiếp, mặc kệ là duyên hay kiếp, đều đã không thể quay đầu lại nữa rồi.  
Nhẹ nhàng lấy ngón tay vuốt ve mái tóc dài của nam tử nằm trên đùi mình, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ than không khóc, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười: “Tu luyện Thánh ma đại pháp không thể gần nữ sắc.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đang mải than khóc đột nhiên ngừng lại: “Không thể gần nữ sắc ý nghĩa có phải là không thể thú thê hay không?”  
“ n.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện đáp.  
“Oh.” Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình cũng không thương tâm nhiều lắm, không có thì không có, kiếm một tên Đại ma đầu đến thay cũng xem như không tồi ha.  
Nghĩ nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hàm dưới hơi thon gầy của Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi có thể sinh hài tử không?”  
Đêm nay, Đại ma đầu cùng Tiểu thối miêu đánh một trận.  
Đêm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Đại ma đầu cùng thư thư phục phục ngâm trong uyên uyên dục.  
Đêm nay, Thiên Thánh Châu trong Đấu thú cung của Hoả gia biến mất không biết tung tích.  
Đêm nay, con Tiểu thối miêu nào đó ngậm Thiên Thánh Châu trong miệng phát hiện mình bị một cái kết giới chặn ở bên ngoài, tức giận cào loạn móng vuốt.  
…  
…  
Huyền nhai một mệnh, liên sinh một mệnh, dưới cửu thiên, nhân duyên gặp gỡ, dị thế an sinh, mọi người tại Hoàng Thành, hẹn gặp lại! 

Đệ nhất quyển – Dị thế an sinh

Ngoại thiên

Mc Lão Vạn: Cùng với sự hoàn thành của《 Cửu thiên liên sinh 》Đệ nhất quyển – Dị thế an sinh, giải thi đấu tiểu công được yêu thích nhất lần thứ nhất cũng hạ màn, trong bốn tiểu công trên bảng xếp hạng, tiểu công dẫn đầu chính là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện với số phiếu bầu cao nhất đã lấy ưu thế tuyệt đối giành được giải quán quân, đứng thứ hai là đồng chí Thú Vương Tiểu thối miêu, xin mọi người cho một tràng pháo tay!  
[Khán giả: clap clap clap clap…]  
Mc Lão Vạn: Mọi người thật nhiệt tình a, oa ha ha ha… đầu tiên chúng tôi xin chúc mừng đồng chí Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ đạt được danh hiệu tiểu công được yêu thích nhất, mà còn suôn sẻ gặm sạch Tiểu Hựu, chúc mừng! Chúc mừng! Nhưng ba vị tiểu công xếp hạng dưới cũng đừng nản lòng nhụt chí, dù sao ở quyển một, Đại ma đầu dắt hắc long cùng xuất hiện vô cùng phong cách! Sang đến quyển hai tiếp theo, hoàng đế công trong truyền thuyết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng sẽ nhận được hoan nghênh nhiệt liệt, đất diễn tăng nhiều!  
[Khán giả: Tiểu thối miêu đáng yêu của bọn ta đâu? Bọn ta muốn xem Tiểu thối miêu lúc lắc đuôi, vểnh cái tai, làm động tác đáng yêu a!]  
[Khán giả: Vậy còn trung khuyển vương gia của bọn ta đâu?! Lão Vạn cô không thể bên nặng bên nhẹ như vậy ~~~]  
Mc Lão Vạn [phất tay ra hiệu]: mọi người chớ vội, mọi người chớ vội, từ từ sẽ có, chớ chen lấn, xin hãy xếp hàng theo thứ tự, người người đều có phần, người người đều có phần a! Đồng chí Tiểu thối miêu muốn chuẩn bị cho công cuộc trường kì kháng chiến, vương gia bây giờ còn đang muốn giả làm người qua đường, giả mê gái, giả vô năng, giả đủ các loại nguỵ trang! Được rồi, chuyện đến đây thì dừng! Bây giờ để tôi đây tới giúp từng vị khán giả phỏng vấn chư vị tiểu công.  
Mc Lão Vạn [cầm chiếc micro hình cúc – hoa lắc lư cái mông tiêu sái đi đến bên cạnh Đại ma đầu, do chiều cao có hạn nên đành hận trời cao, lót thêm cái hòm cao vô địch]: Đồng chí Đại ma đầu, chúc mừng anh đã giành được giải quán quân tiểu công được yêu thích nhất, xin hỏi đoạt được giải anh có cảm nghĩ gì?  
[Xen hình khán giả: A ~ Đại ma đầu của bọn ngẫu*, đẹp trai quá, đẹp trai quá…] —— bị Hắc Long duy trì trật tự ngậm tha đi.  
(*Ngẫu: là khẩu ngữ người Đài Loan thường dùng nghĩa chính là “Ta”)  
Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện [Hai tay chắp sau lưng, thần tình đạm mạc, ngoảnh mặt khinh thường]: Thực chí danh quy*, lẽ đương nhiên, cần gì cảm nghĩ?  
(*Thực chí danh quy: THỰC: thành tựu thực tế, CHÍ: đạt được, DANH: danh dự.QUY: về, ý nói có học thức, bản lĩnh hoặc thành tựu thực sự, tự nhiên sẽ có danh dự)  
MC Lão Vạn: Oa ha ha ha, đồng chí Đại ma đầu vẫn trước sau như một thật khó phỏng vấn nha! Sự tự tin không gì bì nổi, cao ngạo như vậy, lạnh lùng như vậy, kiệm lời như vậy, không hổ là đồng chí Đại ma đầu a.  
MC Lão Vạn [Lắc lắc cái mông chạy đến bên cạnh Tiểu thối miêu]: Đồng chí Thú Vương Tiểu thối miêu, đối với chuyện Đại ma đầu - đối thủ một mất một còn với anh trở thành tiểu công được yêu thích nhất, xin hỏi anh có cảm tưởng gì?  
Tiểu thối miêu liếm móng vuốt [Bĩu môi nghiêm mặt liến thoắng]: Bản vương mới là người đẹp trai nhất! Bản vương muốn vóc dáng có vóc dáng, muốn tướng mạo có tướng mạo, muốn tai thú có tai thú, muốn đuôi có đuôi, muốn móng vuốt có móng vuốt, muốn dễ thương có dễ thương, muốn đẹp trai muốn tàn khốc gì cũng có! Cái tên Đại ma đầu phúc hắc thối tha trong ngoài bất nhất lại đóng giả thánh nhân kia có cái gì tốt, vì sao vì sao vì sao vì sao vì sao… bản vương hẳn mới là hạng nhất… vì sao vì sao vì sao… vì sao bản vương không phải hạng nhất…  
MC Lão Vạn: Oa ha ha ha, đồng chí Thú Vương Tiểu thối miêu đã rơi vào trạng thái tuần hoàn xoắn xuýt bản thân, đồng chí Thú Vương đừng xoắn xuýt nữa, quyển một và quyển hai chẳng phải anh có vai trò rất quan trọng sao, bọn ta còn chờ anh vượt lên đứng trước a! Cuộc phỏng vấn hôm nay đến đây là kết thúc, ngay mai Mc Lão Vạn tôi đây sẽ tới phỏng vấn tiếp hai huynh đệ biến – thái nhà Hoàng Phủ, cùng với vị Hoa Tư thần bí từng hai lần lộ diện, và còn một vị đồng chí đế vương công sau này mới xuất hiện, mời quý vị nhớ đón xem 《 Cửu thiên liên sinh 》- Lễ trao giải tiểu công được yêu thích lần thứ nhất!

~~~~~~~ 

Ngoại thiên

Mc Lão Vạn: Oa ha ha, tôi lại đến rồi, hoan nghênh quý vị tiếp tục xem《 Cửu thiên liên sinh 》- Lễ trao giải tiểu công được yêu thích lần thứ nhất, tiếp theo cuộc phỏng vấn quán quân Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện và á quân Thú Vương Tiểu thối miêu hôm qua, ngày hôm nay Lão Vạn sẽ tiếp tục mang đến cho quý vị cuộc phỏng vấn chư công quân, bây giờ chúng ta hãy nhiệt liệt chào mừng đồng chí hoàng đế công Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên!  
[Đồng chí Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên được chào đón long trọng]  
[Khán giả: clap clap clap clap…]  
Mc Lão Vạn: Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên bệ hạ, xin hỏi ngài cảm thấy đối thủ Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Thú Vương Tiểu thối miêu, vương gia Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thế nào? Trên bảng bầu chọn, số phiếu của ngài chỉ nhận được hạng ba, ngài có cho rằng, trong quyển hai, số phiếu bầu của ngài sẽ tăng lên nhanh chóng không?  
Hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên [Nhìn không chớp mắt uy nghiêm lạnh lùng] Trẫm chẳng thèm tranh đấu với ma đầu, chẳng thèm tranh chấp với ma thú, chẳng thèm so sánh với thần tử!  
Mc Lão Vạn: Oa ha ha ha, hoàng đế bệ hạ quả nhiên là hoàng đế bệ hạ, cư nhiên dùng cách này để lảng tránh câu hỏi của chúng ta, nhưng có điều ở quyển hai liệu số phiếu bầu của hoàng đế bệ hạ tăng lên không? Có thể bị siêu thú ngăn cản không, quả là khiến chúng ta phải mỏi mắt mong chờ nha!  
Mc Lão Vạn: Bây giờ chúng ta hãy cùng quay ống kính đến vị Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.  
[Đồng chí Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhận được sự hoan nghênh nhiệt liệt]  
[Khán giả: clap clap clap clap…]  
Mc Lão Vạn: Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách điện hạ, xin hỏi cảm tưởng của ngài đối với lần thi đấu này, thứ hạng mà ngài thu được ngài có cảm thấy thoả mãn hay không?  
Vương gia Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách [Bĩnh tĩnh mỉm cưởi ôn hoà]: Bản vương không tranh chấp với vua, không đấu với ma đầu, không so sánh với ma thú, đối với cuộc thi đấu lần này, vô luận kết quả ra sao, bản vương đều cảm thấy vô cùng cảm tạ các vị độc giả đáng yêu đã ủng hộ bản vương.  
Mc Lão Vạn: Nhị vị không hổ là huynh đệ, đến lời nói cũng giống nhau, mịt mờ như vậy, rốt cuộc trong lòng hoàng đế và vương gia nghĩ như thế nào đây, xem ra cũng chỉ có thể đợi phát triển sau này. Được rồi, bây giờ chúng ta hãy cùng xem thử vị tiểu công giấu mặt chưa tham gia bảng bình chọn tiểu công được yêu thích lần này, ở quyển hai cũng không thể tham gia, nhưng trước tiên chúng ta hãy hoan nghênh đồng chí Hoa Tư Trung Thiên Quốc.  
Mc Lão Vạn: Quốc sư Hoa Tư, xin hỏi ngài có gì muốn nói không?  
Hoa Tư [Phe phẩu cái quạt, che đi nửa khuôn mặt mỉm cười]: Tại hạ cảm thấy rất hứng thú với đồng chí Tiểu Hựu a, ha ha ha, nếu tác giả cô không để bổn quốc sư lên bảng đấu, lúc về bổn quốc sư sẽ lập tức vẽ cho cô một tấm phù độc thân, thế nào?  
Mc Lão Vạn: Oa ha ha ha, quốc sư thật biết nói đùa, được rồi, hiện tại chúng ta sẽ tới nghe thử một vị đòng chí công bí ẩn không chỉ tên chưa xuất hiện, đến mặt cũng chưa từng lộ ra.  
Bí ẩn công: n? Người bản vương muốn, từ trước tới giờ đều chưa từng chiếm được.  
Mc Lão Vạn: Oa oa oa, xem ra đồng chí bí ẩn công cũng là một kiểu người ghê gớm, đồng chí Tiểu Hựu cứ từ từ đi đường a. Được rồi, lẽ trao giải bình bầu tiểu công được yêu thích nhất đến đây xin kết thúc, cảm ơn quý vị đã theo dõi. Tiếp thao đệ nhị quyển – Hoàng Thành phong vân đang tiếp tục, hoạt động bầu chọn tiểu công được yêu thích nhất lần tiếp theo xin phép kéo màn, xin quý vị cứ tiếp tục ủng hộ cho vị công quân mà mình yêu thích nha!  
Mc Lão Vạn: Mức độ được yêu thích của tiểu công, phần tiếp theo, sẽ thông báo ở kết cục và phiên ngoại, được rồi, hẹn gặp lại mọi người ở quyển hai!

Hết ngoại thiên


	2. Chapter 2

Chương 1  
∻∻∻∻∻∻∻∻∻∻  
Ta giục ngựa qua Giang Nam,

Vào lúc dung nhan ngày mùa như đóa sen nở rộ lại tàn.

Gió Đông chưa đến, thì bông liễu tháng ba chưa tung bay,

Thì lòng nàng như tòa thành nho nhỏ vắng lặng.

Nếu con đường đá xanh về chiều

Tiếng chân chưa vọng, thì màn xuân tháng ba chưa vén mở,

Thì lòng nàng như song cửa be bé khép kín.

Vó câu rầm rập của ta là sai lầm mỹ lệ.

Ta không phải người về, mà là khách qua đường...”

(Đây là bài “Thác ngộ” (sai lầm《错误》của tác giả Trịnh Sầu Dư, lời dịch ta tạm copy paste từ bên nhà http://quynhhnkido.blogspot.com/hai009/06/thac-ngo.html ^^)

Cỏ xanh tươi tốt, ngày hè tiếng côn trùng kêu ran rả rích, vó ngựa lộc cộc lộc cộc trên con đường tiến về Hoàng Thành, gió phần phật thổi lay động hàng cây hai bên đường, giờ phút này không phải là dương xuân tam nguyệt, ngươi cũng không phải nữ tử chờ trượng phu trở về, mà ta cũng chỉ là một khách qua đường trở về nhà mà thôi.  
Giống như có chút mâu thuẫn cùng phức tạp, nhưng lại rất hợp với tâm tình của Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này.  
Nghĩ đến phải về Hoàng Thành, nghĩ đến sẽ được gặp mọi người trong Ung gia, nghĩ đến sẽ lại đụng phải những người trong cung đó, tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu nhất thời có chút phức tạp, vừa vui vẻ, lại vừa phiền muộn.  
Phiền muộn a phiền muộn…  
“Haiz…”  
Dựa vào chiếc xe ngựa rộng rãi trang sức đẹp đẽ quý giá, Ung Thánh Hựu hưởng thụ loại phục vụ xa xỉ bậc nhất thế gian: “Ôi —— thắt lưng, thắt lưng như muốn đứt đôi rồi, nhẹ tay chút!”  
Một đôi bàn tay trắng nõn tái nhợt ở trên hông Ung Thánh Hựu trên dưới xoa bóp, nhẹ nhàng day day, cho dù cách lớp quần áo cũng có thể cảm giác được đầu ngón tay lành lạnh của người này, lực đạo vừa đủ, nơi ấn vào không biết có phải là huyệt vị gì hay không, mỗi lần đầu ngón tay nhấn xuống đều khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu như được bay lên thiên đường.  
Thối ma đầu này không chỉ có võ công cao cường mà hoá ra tay nghề mát xa cũng không hề kém cạnh a.  
Giờ phút này chỉ có hai người ở trong chiếc xe ngựa rộng rãi, Ung Thánh Hựu lười biếng dựa vào lương tịch*(loại chiếu dùng trong mùa hè) hưởng thụ tay nghề mát xa của Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Hôm qua y nhất thời hứng khởi mà hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thể sinh hài tử không, sau đó đã bị “chiếu cố” một chút, kết quả sáng ngày hôm sau, thấy người khác còn phải giả bộ thẳng thắt lưng không việc gì, nhưng thực tế xương cốt của y đều đã như muốn tan ra, tuy nói thân thể có thể chất của cực thánh sẽ rất mau khỏe, nhưng dù sao cũng là người, làm sao chịu nổi việc gây sức ép kiểu này chứ.  
Ma đầu quả nhiên là ma đầu, các phương diện đều có một tay a!*(ý anh là phương diện nào cũng biết cũng giỏi. ^^)  
Cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện coi như còn có chút lương tâm, sau khi lên xe ngựa liền giúp y xoa bóp.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi thật sự chưa từng chạm qua nữ nhân sao?” Mệt y trước kia còn tưởng rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là một Đại ma đầu đặc lập biệt hành* không rành chuyện hồng trần, nhưng đủ chuyện ngày hôm qua khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi triệt để ấn tượng với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người kia rõ ràng là một tên phúc hắc mà.  
(*Đặc lập độc hành: người có ý chí cao, sáng suốt luôn luôn độc lai độc vãng khác hẳn người thường)  
“Từ sau khi tu hành.” Dừng động tác trên tay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi xuống bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng ngồi dậy tựa vào người nam nhân, kì thật ngẫm lại cũng đúng, bộ dạng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không xấu, nói như thế nào cũng được cho là thượng đẳng, minh thì có hoa khôi chủ động hiến thân, người ngầm chủ động chỉ sợ cũng có không ít.  
Nam nhân như vậy, sao có thể là một người không hiểu chuyện tình ái chứ, Ung Thánh Hựu hậu tri hậu giác nghĩ thầm, y quả nhiên có rất nhiều “tình địch” mà sau đó hậu quả chính là… ai…  
Nghĩ đến đây trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu hiện ra một người: “Trần Khôi cùng ngươi lên Bắc Quốc, vậy y cũng theo ngươi trở lại?”  
“Có lẽ.” Đoán được trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đang suy nghĩ cái gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ liếc nhìn nam tử: “Ta không ngại ngươi ăn dấm chua.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ném cho hắn một cái liếc xéo: “Xìi, tự luyến quỷ.”  
Có điều không cần nghĩ cũng biết, loại người giống Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế này nhìn như lãnh đạm kì thật là một nam nhân tâm cao khí ngạo làm sao có thể dễ dàng coi trọng một người, nếu mình không phải do cơ duyên xảo hợp có được cực thánh chi thể có thể cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng đứng cùng ngồi, chỉ sợ Đại ma đầu này cũng sẽ chẳng thèm liếc mắt nhìn mình một cái.  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa nhàm chán đến mức đi hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện mấy câu hỏi linh tinh không dinh dưỡng kiểu như: “Nếu ta không có cực thánh chi thể ngươi còn yêu ta không?”  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi nói toạ kị tương xứng với Hắc Long là cái gì nha?” Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ tới lời nói tối qua của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói không hiếu kì, đó là nói dối.  
“Hoả Phượng Hoàng.” Ma đầu nào đó thản nhiên nói.

~~~~~~~

Chương 2  
∻∻∻∻∻∻∻∻

“Hoả Phượng Hoàng?!” Ung Thánh Hựu cả kinh thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên, phượng hoàng y đương nhiên biết là cái gì, so với rồng xác thực không chút nào kém cỏi, chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới thế giới này lại có sự tồn tại của phượng hoàng bất tử, dù sao trong ý thức của y, mặc kệ là rồng hay phượng cũng đều chỉ là thần thú trong truyền thuyết mà thôi.  
Y đã tận mắt nhìn thấy Hắc Long của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói vậy có thể phượng hoàng cũng tồn tại thật.  
Nhưng mà trong lòng vẫn nhịn không được thấy vô cùng kinh ngạc, thu một con Hoả Phượng Hoàng làm toạ kị, ân ân, chỉ cần nghĩ thôi cũng đã khiến máu nóng trong người sục sôi, Ung Thánh Hựu hưng trí khẩn cấp hỏi: “Vậy ngươi tìm được chưa?” Đầu tiên là Hắc Long, sau lại là Hoả Phượng Hoàng, phỏng chừng về sau nếu có thêm khủng long xuất hiện Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ chẳng cảm thấy quá ngạc nhiên nữa.  
Híp híp mắt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng đáp: “Tìm được rồi, nhưng mà cần một ít thời gian, phương Bắc có một viên phượng hoàng đản, thu đông tới là lúc ấp trứng.”  
“Thế nhưng vì sao Trần Khôi lại muốn nói chuyện này cho ngươi.” Vân vê nghịch đuôi tóc của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu làm bộ như thật tự nhiên hỏi, “Trần Khôi là sư đệ của ngươi, vậy y nhất định cũng là người của Hiền Môn, nhưng mà tại sao y không nói cho những người khác biết tiền nhiệm chưởng môn là do ngươi giết, ngược lại còn muốn giúp ngươi.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngầm cười, nhẹ nhàng liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh, ánh mắt kia giống như đã nhìn thấu tất cả của Ung Thánh Hựu, người nọ lập tức hoảng hốt cuống quít nói: “Ta đây không phải là ăn dấm chua a, chỉ là tò mò, tò mò thôi!”  
“Nguyên nhân không phải ngươi đã rõ rồi sao?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười, cũng không muốn tiếp tục kéo dài mấy vấn đề về Trần Khôi, hắn nhanh chóng rời đề tài đi: “Trước khi đến thu đông, ngươi không thể tiếp tục lười biếng nữa, chỉ có tu luyện Thánh ma đại pháp nâng cao công lực, ngươi mới có thể lấy được Phượng hoàng đản.”  
“Nguy hiểm lắm à?” Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nhướn mi, có điều ngẫm lại cũng đúng, phượng hoàng chính là trân cầm thần thú trên thế gian, có ai lại không muốn a? Nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy được tin tức này, nói không chừng những người khác cũng lấy được, đến lúc đó có lẽ sẽ có rất nhiều cao thủ tề tụ cùng nhau tranh đoạt Phượng hoàng đản, mà y cũng không thể cứ dựa dẫm mãi vào Khương Nghĩa Kiện như vậy được.  
Tuy trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu luôn nghĩ Khương Nghĩa Kiện là thiên hạ đệ nhất, nhưng y cũng không muốn chỉ đứng phía sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện, không muốn chuyện gì cũng để Khương Nghĩa Kiện thay y ra tay, y muốn đường đường chính chính lấy tư thế ngang hàng đứng bên cạnh nam nhân này.  
Về chuyện nâng cao công lực, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là nhớ kĩ trong lòng, có điều trừ bỏ luyện công ra, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu biết nguyên nhân vì sao hắn muốn công khai thân phận Thánh Giả mười năm trước cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến về Hoàng Thành.  
“Thế lực Hiền Môn trải rộng khắp Xích Thổ Đại Địa, hiện giờ ngươi thân là đệ tử Hiền Môn, những người này muốn động ngươi cũng còn phải lo lắng đến hậu quả.” Nhẹ nhàng vén mái tóc dài của nam tử bên cạnh, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Sau khi đến Hoàng Thành, ta sẽ vào trong cung lấy một thứ.”  
“Lấy đồ? Ngươi… ngươi muốn vào trong cung trộm đồ?!” Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút kinh ngạc trợn tròn mắt nhìn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói thực thoải mái, vào Hoàng cung lấy đồ, ai có tư cách lấy đồ từ Hoàng cung?! Trừ bỏ thối hoàng đế chỉ sợ đến cả hoàng thân quốc thích cũng không dám có lá gan này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải là hoàng đế, không phải là hoàng đế lại muốn lấy đồ từ trong cung, trừ bỏ trộm ra thì có thể làm gì bây giờ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu dường như đã có thể thấy trước được những tháng ngày tại Hoàng Thành của mình trong thời gian tới, lập loè phát sáng, sáng lấp lánh, lạnh thấu tâm can a…

~~~~~~~

Chương 3:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻  
Kinh đô Đế Quốc, Hoàng Phủ Hoàng Thành, thành của thiên tử, thành của ngàn năm.  
Từng nhìn thấy sự hùng vĩ của Tiên Hiệp Điện, cái phồn hoa của n Đô thành, thêm cả Vạn Lý Trường Thành, rồi Kim Tự Tháp Ai Cập, những toà cao ốc chọc trời, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cứ nghĩ thế gian này sẽ chẳng có loại kiến trúc nào có thể khiến y cảm thấy kinh ngạc nữa, nhìn trân trân không thốt lên lời, chính vào lúc bọn họ tiến đến ngoại vi Hoàng Thành, lúc Ung Thánh Hựu vén rèm cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài, y vẫn nhịn không được mà kinh thán.  
Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc không hổ là một trong những quốc gia lớn mạnh trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, Đế Quốc lớn nhất vùng Tây Nam. Hoàng Thành quả là kinh đô của Đế Quốc khiến cho người ta không thể không kinh thán cùng kinh hoàng về sự cao lớn hùng vĩ của nó.  
Kiến trúc của Hoàng Thành không thể nói là tinh xảo thanh lịch, nhưng lại mang theo một loại khí khái phóng khoáng không câu lệ tiểu tiết, đứng ở bên dưới bức tường thành được xây bằng những khối đá lớn này, thường khiến người ta cảm thấy mình thật nhỏ bé biết bao, khí thế bao la hùng vĩ như bầu trời rộng lớn không phải chỉ cần cứ cố xây là được, cũng không phải là loại mà mấy công trình kiến trúc giản giản đơn đơn có thể bắt chước được.  
Mà nó giống như là dòng chảy linh hồn của các võ giả, suốt ngàn năm qua dòng chảy này vẫn thuỷ chung gắn liền với quốc thổ Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, mà ngay tại bên trong chính đô thành này, mọi câu chuyện lưu lại ngàn năm lịch sử đều từ đây mà ra, mỗi ngày đều cư trú bên trong Hoàng Thành tráng lệ này, trong lòng mỗi người hẳn sẽ đều cảm thấy kiêu hãnh và tự hào ha.  
Hưng thịnh của quốc gia cũng là hưng thịnh của dân chúng.  
Dọc đường, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nói không ít về những sự tình trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, đặc biệt về vị tân hoàng mới đăng cơ ba năm trước đây – Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, trên đường mỗi lần nghe thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói về chuyện tân hoàng mạnh mẽ quyết đoán để thực thi chính sách mới như thế nào, lại bài trừ phe phái đối lập ra sao, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn có chút khinh thường cười khẩy.  
Tuy rằng y không phải thực thích tên thối hoàng đế đó, nhưng trong lòng cũng hơi bội phục Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, mới từng đấy tuổi đã có thể lợi dụng lực lượng trong tay quản lí cả một đế quốc, thủ đoạn quyết đoán như vậy người bình thường quả không thể có được, mà Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thậm chí còn là người rất được Khương Nghĩa Kiện thưởng thức.  
Lãnh ngạo của Khương Nghĩa Kiện Ung Thánh Hựu luôn luôn rõ ràng, người có thể khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện thưởng thức như vậy nhất định không phải nhân vật tầm thường.  
Có lẽ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên là một hoàng đế tốt, nhưng không phải là một hảo bằng hữu đáng để kết giao, nhìn thấy Hoàng Thành đang ngày càng gần ngay trước mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm, hoàng đế a, là người ích kỷ nhất, vô tình nhất trong thiên hạ.  
“Sau khi tới Hoàng Thành ngươi muốn làm gì?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại dùng thân phận mười năm trước lưu lại bên cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, mới đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thế này rất tốt, bọn họ có thể dùng thân phận sư huynh sư đệ ngồi trên cùng một chiếc xe ngựa, mà Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng đối xử với Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng lễ ngộ, bởi vậy trên cả quãng đường Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nói là vô cùng hài lòng mãn nguyện.  
Nhưng mà sau khi tới Hoàng Thành thì phải lo liệu thế nào, chẳng lẽ vẫn cứ để Khương Nghĩa Kiện lấy thân phận Hiền Môn Thánh Giả lưu lại bên y?  
“Thế nào, chưa về tới nhà đã nghĩ muốn đuổi người rồi sao?” Từ sau khi bọn họ phát triển lên loại quan hệ thân thiết nào đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện càng ngày càng hay cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thân cận, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ nói đùa vài câu với nam tử.  
“Luyến tiếc.” Ôm chặt lấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa vào người nam nhân, thì thào nói: “Tới Hoàng Thành ta sẽ về nhà, nhưng mà ta lại cảm thấy có chút sợ, haiz, chẳng nhẽ đây chính là thứ mà người ta vẫn gọi là cận hương tình khiếp* sao?  
(*Cận hương tình khiếp: chỉ việc lâu không trở về quê, đến gần quê nhà lại cảm thấy hồi hộp lo lắng)  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng cằm nhẹ nhàng chạm vào trán nam tử, nói: “Ta cùng ngươi.” Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười, y đang chờ chình là mấy lời này.  
“Có điều… trước phải che liên ấn trên trán lại đã.” Ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoa lên trán Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.

~~~~~~~

Chương 4  
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ngoài ải, bặt thư nhà,  
Đông qua, xuân về lại  
Gần quê, lòng kinh hãi  
Chẳng dám hỏi người qua.”  
(Độ Hán Giang – Tống chi vấn)  
Ba năm trước Ung Thánh Hựu nhảy sông tự vẫn nay sống lại, nghe nói sau khi được tiên nhân chỉ điểm, hiện giờ đã như thay đổi thành một con người khác, lúc ở n Đô còn thả thi thả khúc đánh bại Thánh Nữ Trung Thiên Quốc, mọi người còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại thì đã đột nhiên biến thành đệ tử Hiền Môn, hơn nữa lại còn là sư đệ của vị Thánh Giả đã mất tích mười năm trước.  
Từng là Ung hoạ thuỷ, Ung hoạ hại nổi tiếng khắp Hoàng Thành, hiện giờ lại thành Ung tiên hiệp Ung thi nhân đang theo Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tiến về Hoàng Thành.  
Không thể không nói, sự hứng khởi nhất thời của Ung Thánh Hựu đích xác là từ lạc thú nơi Hoàng Thành to lớn này mang lại, từ khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, nội thành ngoại thành, đều thảo luận về người đã biến mất ba năm trước – Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Cái tên Ung hoạ thuỷ kia không phải đã nhảy sông tự vẫn chết rồi sao, thế nào lại vẫn sống đến giờ?”  
“Thật sự là tiên hiệp à, không phải là bị yêu tinh phụ thân đó chứ?”  
“Gì? Tên Ung hoạ hại văn bất thành võ bất tựu kia còn biết ngâm thơ viết nhạc? Không chỉ ngâm thơ viết nhạc mà còn có thể bay lên trời? Chao ôi, đây là thật hay giả a?”  
“Ta nghe thân thích ở n Đô nói, Ung hoạ thuỷ hiện tại chính là tiên nhân chuyển thế, phi phi! Xem cái miệng ta này, hẳn là kêu Ung tiên nhân, Ung tiên hiệp, đệ nhất mĩ nhân của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc chúng ta, đệ nhất tài tử, chuyển thế tiên nhân văn võ song toàn.”  
Một truyền mười, mười truyền trăm, càng truyền càng thái quá, càng truyền càng khoa trương, sức mạnh của lời đồn chính là mạnh mẽ như vậy đó, không quá vài ngày tin Ung Thánh Hựu tử mà phục sinh đã lan truyền khắp trong ngoài thành.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tuy rằng đã rải tin tức Ung Thánh Hựu trở về ra ngoài, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không minh mục trương đảm, khua chiêng gõ trống mà vào thành, lúc gần đến Hoàng Thành, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chia ra, sau khi đã cam đoan nhất định sẽ đến quý phủ của Vương gia tiếp kiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mới an tâm để Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi, có điều quay đầu một cái Ung Thánh Hựu đã đem chuyện vừa hứa với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ném ra sau đầu.  
Được mấy tên hộ vệ của Tĩnh Vương dẫn đường, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi trong xe ngựa thẳng tiến về phủ Ung tướng quân mà đi.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nói xem hiện tại ngươi có phải rất giống nàng dâu đang theo ta trở về ra mắt công bà*(cha mẹ chồng) không?” Xuyên qua khung của sổ ngắm nhìn phòng ốc dọc hai bên đường, Ung Thánh Hựu trêu ghẹo nói.  
“Nga?” Khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch lên một độ cung khôi hài: “Vậy có cần ta giáp mặt cầu hôn không?”  
“Ớh —— ha ha, ha ha, a, ngươi xem, chúng ta sắp đến rồi!” Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng chỉ ra bên ngoài nói lảng sang chuyện khác.  
…  
…  
Phủ Ung tướng quân nằm ở phía Tây Hoàng Thành, sống ở khu này đều là mấy vị quan to quý nhân trong Hoàng Thành, khu dân cư pha chút hương vị hiện đại sa hoa, bởi vì những người sống ở đây ngày thường vẫn hay qua lại với người trong cung, do đó khu dân cư sa hoa này cách hoàng cung cũng không tính là xa, khoảng cách không tính xa này đại khái ước chừng cưỡi ngựa tầm một canh giờ là có thể đến được ngoại vi hoàng cung.  
Đường phố phía Tây rộng rãi mà sạch sẽ, người qua kẻ lại trên đường cũng không nhiều, trước cổng mỗi nhà mỗi hộ đều đặt đủ loại dị thú mắt trừng lớn, đường phố an tĩnh, cánh cổng cao lớn khép chặt, người bình thường đi lại trên đường có lẽ cũng sẽ cảm thấy tâm tình nặng trĩu ha.  
Mấy hộ vệ thủ vệ điều khiển xe ngựa đát đát đát chạy vào Tây phố, mọi người đã quen nhìn thấy hào xa tuấn mã nên cũng chẳng mấy chú ý đến cỗ xe ngựa không tính là rất thu hút này. Xe ngựa dừng lại trước cửa một phủ viện không xa hoa nhưng lại có vể vô cùng khí khái, trên đỉnh phủ viện có treo hai chữ thật to —UNG PHỦ.  
Người qua đường bắt đầu ngó nghiêng nhiều hơn đến chiếc xe ngựa này.  
“Công tử, tới rồi.” Hộ vệ đứng trước xe ngựa thấp giọng nói, đồng thời người còn lại đi đến cổng tướng quân phủ nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ cổng, cánh cổng nhanh chóng được mở ra, từ bên trong thò ra một cái đầu rồi nói nói gì đó với hộ vệ.  
Nghe thấy tiếng của hộ vệ, Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, miệng khẽ mỉm cười, tuy nói là cận hương tình khiếp, nhưng đến khi thật sự tới tướng quân phủ, Ung Thánh Hựu lại không còn thấy căng thẳng vậy nữa.  
Xốc rèm cửa lên, từ trong xe ngựa lần lượt đi xuống hai nam nhân, một vị công tử tuấn tú xinh đẹp không thể tưởng tượng nổi, người còn lại thì tựa như không khí không thể khiến người ta cảm nhận được sự tồn tại, khoác trên người chiếc áo choàng trắng như tuyết, gia đinh giữ cửa thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên xe ngựa bước xuống hai mắt trợn trừng, há miệng mãi mà không thể thốt lên lời.  
Trong nháy mát, ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người trên đường lớn đều hướng về mấy người đứng ở cổng Ung phủ, Tây phố càng trở lên yên lặng, dường như chỉ cần một cây kim rơi xuống đất cũng có thể nghe rõ mồn một.  
Chỉ trong chốc lát, người đi đường “viu viu viu” đột nhiên toàn bộ không còn bóng dáng, tất cả đã chạy đi thông tri cho chủ nhân các nhà, Ung hoạ thuỷ của Ung gia đích thực còn sống trở lại!  
Kéo kéo vạt áo thật dài, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn hai chữ Ung phủ lấp lánh kim quang, khoé miệng mỉm cười, bước lên bậc thang Ung phủ, từng bước lại từng bước, rốt cuộc bước lên đại môn.  
Nhìn tên gia đinh mắt vẫn trừng lớn như cũ, Ung Thánh Hựu cố nín cười vỗ nhè nhẹ lên bả vai gã, sau đó lướt qua gia đinh đi vào đại môn Ung phủ, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng thị nữ Tư Tư bị Ung Thánh Hựu dẫn theo đi phía sau, mấy tên thị vệ của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thì lưu lại bên ngoài, chỉ có đầu lĩnh đi theo vào.  
Cũng không biết có phải do thấy vị thiếu gia tử mà phục sinh nên kinh ngạc quá mức hay không, gia đinh tuy rằng hoàng hốt nhưng vẫn không dám ngẩng đầu lên, nghẹn thanh không nói tiếng nào dẫn mọi người đi về phía nội viện.  
“Thiếu gia, lão gia hôm nay đi ra ngoài, chắc đến tối mới có thể trở về.” Gia đinh thấp giọng nói.  
“Nga, vậy nương ta đâu?” Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không lưu tâm hỏi.  
“Nhị phu nhân lúc này hẳn là đang ở nội viện.” Gia đinh trả lời.  
Thời đại này nam nhân cũng lưu hành chuyện tam thê tứ thiếp, đừng nói là tam thê tứ thiếp, thậm chí còn có nam thê nam thiếp, có điều đó cũng chỉ là số ít. Thực sắc, tính dã*, đường đường Ung tướng quân cũng không ngoại lệ. Ung tướng quan có tam thê, không có thiếp, nói cách khác ba vị thê tử này địa vị ngang hàng nhau, uy vọng của đại phu nhân thì cao hơn một chút. Có điều vẫn còn hơn mấy vị quan to quý nhân nào đó thê thiếp thành đàn, Ung tướng quân như vậy xem như là ít rồi.  
(*Thực sắc, tính dã: Khổng tử từng nói “Ẩm thực nam nữ, nhân chi đại dục tồn yên, để nói về cái nhìn đối với nhân sinh: phàm là con người không tránh được “ẩm thực” và “nam nữ”. Một cái là vấn đề sống còn, một cái thì thuộc về tinh thần, đời người không thể rời hai sự kiện này.)  
Đại phu nhân sinh được hai nữ đều đã xuất giá, nhị phu nhân chỉ có một mình Ung Thánh Hựu là con, tam phu nhân thì sinh được một người con trai là Ung Xung, tuổi có lẽ nhỏ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu khoảng chừng hai, ba tuổi gì đó.  
Phủ viện bên trong Hoàng Thành quả là lớn, từ đại môn đi vào trong, rẽ trái quẹo phải, luẩn quẩn một vòng lại một vòng, đi qua hành lang dài, băng qua hồ nước vẫn chưa thấy nội viện đâu.  
Hoa sen nở rộ đầy một hồ, từng khóm từng khóm phản ánh mặt trời, xanh biếc hồng rực, làn nước trong vắt bao quanh, sóng lăn tăn gợn, mùa hạ lúc này quả là say đắm lòng người, bên cạnh hồ có đình thai lầu các, một cái cầu đá hình vòm, dương liễu buông rủ, hoàng oanh phỉ thúy, qua hồ sen chính là nội viện của Ung phủ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng trên cây cầu hình vòm, ánh mắt đảo qua cảnh trí xinh đẹp trước mắt, không quan tâm người ngoài nhìn y thế nào, hướng về hồ sen vái ba vái, lúc trước nam tử kia tại đây hương tiêu ngọc vẫn, hoá thành một lũ hương hồn tiêu tán nhân gian, hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở đây trong lòng xuất hiện chút bùi ngùi, nếu y đã chiếm thân phận người ta, vậy từ nay về sau sẽ gánh vác trách nhiệm tương ứng.  
Y là Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu của Ung gia.  
Tên gia đinh cảm thấy kinh ngạc mắt nhìn về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đang bái lạy, bỗng nhiên nhớ tới thiếu gia trước mặt này ba năm trước đây tại chính nơi đây nhảy hồ tự vẫn, trong lòng không khỏi bắt đầu sợ hãi, nam tử trước mắt giống hệt thiếu gia có thật sự là thiếu gia Ung Thánh Hựu khởi tử hồi sinh không?  
Gia đinh không dám đoán bừa, nhanh chóng đưa đoàn người Ung Thánh Hựu đến đại sảnh của nội viện.  
Xem ra không phải ai cũng có thể chấp nhận chuyện người chết sống lại, dọc đường Ung Thánh Hựu đến đây có vài nha hoàn nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu bị doạ đến hôn mê bất tỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu rất buồn bực, y là người, cũng chẳng phải ma quỷ gì, tuy rằng sau đó có không ít hạ nhân vội vội vàng vàng đi ra nghênh đón Ung Thánh Hựu trở về, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không phải người mù, hiển nhiên có thể thấy rõ vẻ nghi hoặc cùng sợ hãi trong mắt bọn hạ nhân.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi than thở, xem ra vị đại thiếu gia trước kia của Ung gia cũng không phải được hoan nghênh cho lắm, có điều việc này cũng bình thường thôi, vị đại thiếu gia kia tuy rằng rất đẹp, nhưng mà tính cách thì lại mười phần đều bị phá huỷ cả mười, chuyện xấu làm không ít, bắt nạt người cũng không ít, chỗ nào giống Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại, đối xử với người nào cũng đều khách khách khí khí, nhưng chỉ phần khách khách khí khí này trái lại càng làm cho bọn hạ nhân thêm sợ hãi.  
Thiếu gia đã chết, thiếu gia sống, vẻ ngoài của thiếu gia không đổi, thiếu gia thay đổi không giống thiếu gia…  
Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, người của Ung phủ vẫn chưa thể tiếp thu nổi biến đổi nhiều như vậy, vì thế mỗi người đều trở nên im lặng trầm mặc, cần châm trà thì châm trà, cần làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, thật cẩn thận không dám lộn xộn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trước sai hạ nhân đưa Tư Tư rời đi, mình cùng người khoác áo choàng trắng phẫn Thánh Giả - Khương Nghĩa Kiện chờ trong đạ sảnh, một người đã chết ba năm lại còn sống trở về, dù cho là người thân nhiều hay thân ít, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy người chết lại hồi sinh phần lớn đều không cảm thấy vui vẻ, mà theo bản năng sẽ thấy sợ hãi ha, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút lo sợ bất an.  
Vốn định là Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình đến nội viện bái kiến các vị nương, nhưng do tình huống đặc thù, hôm nay ngoại lệ.  
Sau khi nghe hạ nhân bẩm báo, ba vị phu nhân đều vội vội vàng vàng chạy từ nội viện lại đây, dọc đường không biết mang theo tâm tình gì. Vui sướng? Nghi hoặc? Hoảng sợ? Ít ít nhiều nhiều pha trộn với nhau.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên ghế nhấp một ngụm lại một ngụm trà, vừa nãy không cảm thấy có gì khẩn trương, hiện tại ngồi xuống mới cảm thấy dưới mông như có ngàn vạn cái đinh khiến y ngồi cũng khó khăn, nếu không phải bên cạnh còn có Khương Nghĩa Kiện, chỉ sợ y sẽ nhịn không được mà co cẳng chạy trốn .  
“Tiểu Hựu… Tiểu Hựu… thật sự là con sao?” Ngoài cửa truyền đến một tiếng gọi khe khẽ của nữ nhân, thanh âm kia giống như cái kim đâm sâu vào trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy nhìn qua đó, nhìn thấy một trung niên nữ tử lộ vẻ mặt tái nhợt bệnh trạng, đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tim mình co rút từng đợt đau đớn, ê ẩm, uỷ khuất, cảm động…  
“Nương…”  
Kí ức kiếp trước kiếp này ràng buộc nhau, khi tất cả hoà lẫn vào một, khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy nữ tử hiền lành yếu đuối trước mắt, gia đình mà kiếp trước vẫn luôn theo đuổi, thân tình mà kiếp này khát vọng, khiến y không kìm lòng được hốc mắt trở nên ươn ướt.

~~~~~~~

Chương 5:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Mẫu tử gặp lại nhau, vô cùng cảm động, đến ngay cả bọn hạ nhân vốn bán tín bán nghi đối với việc đại thiếu gia sống lại cũng không nhịn được lấy tay áo lau lau nước mắt, nhị phu nhân kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại gần ngắm kĩ, sờ sờ nắn nắn, khi xác nhận nam tử trước mặt thật sự còn sống, chứ không phải là lạnh như băng, là nhi tử của nàng, nhị phu nhân thì thầm: “Trở về là tốt rồi, trở về là tốt rồi, hài tử ngốc, hài tử ngốc nhà ngươi a…”  
“Nương, hài nhi đã trở lại, Tiểu Hựu sẽ không bao giờ… để nương phải lo lắng nữa.” Tình do tâm sinh, vui quá mà khóc, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lau nước mắt trên gương mặt nữ tử, khi nhìn thấy hai nữ tử bên cạnh mẫu thân, cất bước tiến lên: “Đại nương, tam nương.”  
Mấy nữ tử khóc không còn ra bộ dáng, ô ô nức nở cổ họng nghẹn thanh không thốt lên lời, chỉ là nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu khoẻ mạnh quay trở về, đứng ở trước mắt các nàng thì cảm thấy rằng trên thế gian này không còn chuyện gì vui hơn chuyện ngày hôm nay.  
“Ai nha, Tiểu Hựu đã trở lại đừng khóc nữa, chuyện vui như vậy phải cười lên chứ.” Tam phu nhân từ trước đến nay luôn cởi mở mạnh mẽ, lập tức vuốt lệ châu cười nói.  
“Đúng, đúng, vậy… vậy, ai, ta phải mau mau sai người đi gọi lão gia trở về!” Đại phu nhân nín khóc mỉm cười, lập tức liền khôi phục vẻ ổn trọng ngày thường, lệnh cho hạ nhân nhanh nhanh chuẩn bị đồ ăn, đồng thời sai người lấy khoái mã đi gọi Ung tướng quân trở về.  
Nhị phu nhân còn kéo Ung Thánh Hựu không tha, cứ như đang sợ nếu buông hài tử này của nàng ra thì nó sẽ lập tức biến mất vậy.  
“Nương.” Ở trong mộng không biết đã bao nhiêu lần, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm gọi phụ mẫu, nghĩ đến mỗi buổi sáng sẽ có mẫu thân thay y pha một li sữa nóng, mỗi ngày đều có thể cùng phụ thân đàm luận thời sự, mỗi ngày không phải một mình cô độc đối mặt với căn phòng sạch sẽ nhưng lạnh lẽo…  
Những thứ này đối với người bình thường không có gì mới mẻ, thậm chí nhàm chán, thậm chí cảm thấy đây chỉ là mấy chuyện phiền chán vụn vặt trong cuộc sống nhưng lại là hạnh phúc mà Ung Thánh Hựu cả đời theo đuổi.  
Gia đình đã trải qua sinh tử biệt li càng thêm hoà hợp ấm áp, mấy vị phu nhân kéo Ung Thánh Hựu phải hỏi trái hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu tổng kết chuyện y sống lại là do gặp được tiên duyên, sau đó mang tất cả chuyện sống trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn hai năm nhất nhất kể hết ra, tuy rằng mấy người bọn họ đã an tâm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn nói chuyện bị mất trí nhớ cho người nhà.  
“May mà con vẫn còn nhớ rõ nương.” Nhị phu nhân kéo cánh tay Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra nụ cười ấm áp, rồi lại thì thầm: “Quên rồi cũng tốt, quên rồi cũng tốt….”  
“Đúng rồi nương, đại nương, tam nương, vị này là… sư huynh của con.” Vội vàng nhận người thân, vì vậy trong một lúc đã quẳng Khương Nghĩa Kiện sang một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu gấp gáp giới thiệu với mấy vị phu nhân, tuy nói Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại là Tiếu Thiên, là Thánh Giả, là sư huynh của y, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy có một loại cảm giác khẩn trương cứ như đang giới thiệu bạn trai với gia đình vậy.  
Tuy rằng… đây cũng là sự thật.  
Đại ma đầu ngày thường là một người kiêu ngạo bất tuân, không nghĩ tới lại cũng vô cùng biết lễ, sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu giới thiệu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền đứng dậy hơi thi lễ với mấy vị phu nhân, trong mắt người khác có lẽ là không đủ nhiệt tình, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại kích động đến mức muốn ôm chặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện hung hăng hôn hai cái, thối ma đầu này quá nể mặt y rồi.  
Biết rõ tâm thối ma đầu còn cao hơn trời xanh vì thế lúc trước Ung Thánh Hựu còn hơi sợ sự cao ngạo của Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ khiến người nhà hiểu lầm, còn may, còn may.  
Tựa như lần đầu đưa phu nhân về ra mắt phụ mẫu, Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức nói tốt cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sợ người nhà không biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt thế nào, tựa như cũng sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích người nhà của mình, đây có lẽ có thể xem là một loại bản năng.  
“Sư… sư huynh dọc đường đi đối xử với con rất tốt, nếu không phải nhờ có sư huynh, con cũng không biết phải trở về thế nào, sư huynh tính tình hướng nội không thích nói chuyện, nhưng mà người lại tốt lắm.” Ngồi bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu khen lấy khen để nước miếng bay tán loạn, đáng tiếc Khương Nghĩa Kiện có áo choàng che mặt, bằng không thật muốn nhìn thử xem sắc mặt Đại ma đầu lúc này là cái dạng gì.  
Có lẽ từ lúc sinh ra đến nay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa gặp được chuyện gì lúng túng thế này, nhưng đáy lòng lại cảm thấy ấm áp, mặc cho Ung Thánh Hựu như thiệt xán liên hoa* khoa hắn lên mức trên trời có dưới đất không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn duy trì trầm mặc, lẳng lặng lắng nghe, khẽ mỉm cười, im lặng, nhưng nội tâm lại trào ra sự sủng nịnh và phóng – túng.  
“Đa tạ tiên hiệp đại nhân đã chiếu cố cho Tiểu Hựu nhà chúng ta, đại ân đại đức này, Ung gia thật sự không biết nên báo đáp như thế nào.” Đại phu nhân đoan trang ổn trọng đích thân đứng dậy khom người trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhị phu nhân cùng tam phu nhân cũng theo đứng dậy nói lời cảm tạ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng cao hứng nhưng rõ ràng có vài chỗ bị mấy vị phu nhân hiểu lầm, nghe thấy đại phu nhân cư nhiên gọi Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Tiên hiệp, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng giải thích: “Không phải, không phải, sư huynh không phải tiên hiệp.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện là ma, triệt triệt để để là ma, cho dù có là tiên thì cũng là trước kia, một tên Đại ma đầu từ tiên đạo rơi vào ma đạo, tuy rằng hiện tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang phẫn thánh nhân, nhưng trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu rõ, thối ma đầu không thích tiên hiệp càng đừng nói là có người gọi hắn là tiên hiệp gì đó, nhưng mấy vị phu nhân lại thấy nghi hoặc, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải ở Tiên hiệp điện hai năm sao, sao sư huynh của y lại không phải tiên hiệp?  
“Đại nương, nhị nương, tam nương tuy rằng con được tiên hiệp chiếu cố hai năm nhưng chưa bao giờ chính thức bái nhập Tiên Hiệp Điện.” Ung Thánh Hựu cười giải thích: “Sau khi con xuống núi mới gặp được sư huynh.”  
Thì ra là thế, mấy vị phu nhân trong lòng ngầm hiểu. Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu nói tới nửa ngày cũng chưa từng đề cập qua về vị không thích nói chuyện này với các nàng, ví như tên của vị tiên nhân hạ thế này, lại càng không biết vị sư huynh này đến từ nơi nào.  
Tam phu nhân như là đột nhiên nghĩ ra cái gì, nàng vốn tính tình sảng khoái bật thốt lên: “Ai nha, khó có thể nào sư huynh của Tiểu Hựu lại chính là Thánh Giả đại nhân trong lời đồn.”  
Nghe tam phu nhân nói vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ tới chuyện Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên là sư huynh của y đã được truyền ra, tuy nói tin tức thời cổ đại không nhanh chóng tiện lợi như internet ở hiện đại, nhưng tin tức có tính oanh động thế này đều đã lan truyền khắp Hoàng Thành, vậy người trong Ung gia nhiều ít hẳn cũng nghe nói qua.  
“Đúng vậy.” Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo tình thế nói tiếp: “Kì thật con cũng chỉ mới biết sư huynh cư nhiên lại là Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên lừng lẫy đại danh trước đây không lâu, khó trách sư huynh lại thông minh lại tốt như vậy, có điều cũng lừa con quá lâu a...”  
Mười năm trước Khương Nghĩa Kiện có bộ dáng gì, trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu không biết, hiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu càng không biết, Thánh Giả cũng được, ma đầu cũng thế, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ tin tưởng vào người nam nhân trước mắt y đây.  
Có điều thân phận Thánh Giả có vẻ rất dễ dùng, sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra thân phận Thánh Giả của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người Ung gia có thể nói là lễ ngộ đến cực điểm, khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng phải góp mặt vào vở tuồng nhận người thân này, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hơi không được tự nhiên lắm, chỉ sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm thấy vô cùng nhàm chán ha, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu liền cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi đến một khách phòng u tĩnh trong Ung phủ nghỉ ngơi.  
…  
…  
Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu thu xếp ổn thoả cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung tướng quân nghe được tin tức từ Ung phủ cũng vội vã trở về.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi một mình trong phòng, cởi áo choàng ra, nhẹ nhàng liếc mình trong gương ánh mắt đạm mạc thanh lãnh, chưa từng lưu luyến với mình của mười năm trước, đối với chuyện bị rơi vào ma đạo cũng không hề thấy hối hận, giống như ma quỷ nhìn thấu nhân thế, đáy mắt vĩnh viễn chỉ là đạm mạc thanh tỉnh và lí trí.  
Gia đình… là cái gì?  
Vấn đề này Khương Nghĩa Kiện chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ qua, đối với hắn mà nói, có lẽ là gánh nặng, có lẽ là ràng buộc, có lẽ cái gì cũng không phải, chưa bao giờ có gia đình, cũng chưa bao giờ muốn theo đuổi, cho nên nhìn thấy một phần chấp nhất cùng nhiệt tình của Ung Thánh Hựu với gia đình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thu vào trong mắt, tâm không có cảm tưởng gì, vẫn lạnh băng như cũ.  
Nam tử kia giống hắn có thể nhìn thấu nhân thế, vì sao lại cứ phải theo đuổi sự trói buộc gọi là gia đình đó?  
Khẽ híp mắt lại, nhìn bóng cây đu đưa ngoài song cửa, trong mắt nam nhân lộ ra một phần thanh minh, nhà cũng thế, nước cũng thế, cũng chỉ là thứ hư vô, danh hư vô, dự hư vô, hắn không nhà, cũng không nước, chỉ có người, quan tâm cũng chỉ có người, trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người vì danh dự hư vô mà chết mà liên luỵ, đa số là những kẻ ngu dốt.  
Không thấy rõ thế giới này, hay là người không muốn đối mặt với thế giới thanh minh này, thì mới cần sống trong nhà trong nước này.  
Khẽ nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau lại mở ra, đôi mắt thanh thấu giống như băng tuyết trong trời đông giá rét, mặc kệ là mùa hè nóng bức thế nào, dương quang cực nóng ra sao đều không thể chạm đến hàn ý nơi đáy mắt.  
Có lẽ, nguyên nhân chính là do hắn đã nhìn thấy quá nhiều thăng trầm trên thế gian, tất cả mọi điều trên thế gian này đều không thể khiến hắn động chút tình cảm nào, vì nhìn thấu, nên cái gì cũng không có.  
Từ thánh tới ma, chẳng phải là do trái tim nhân từ ngày trước đã không thể chịu thêm một chút bi thương nào nữa sao, khi hoàn toàn hiểu ra, thường thường chỉ là trong nháy mắt, khi hắn đứng ở chiến trường chất đầy một đống thi thể, hắn đã hiểu ra rằng nhân từ của hắn không thể cứu được mọi người trong thiên hạ, thuyết pháp của Hiền Môn vĩnh viễn không thể mai táng được tham vọng vô cùng vô tận về quyền lực trong nội tâm phàm nhân.  
Điểm này, có lẽ là chỗ khác nhau lớn nhất giữa Khương Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu, một người thấu triệt đến thiếu tình, còn một người thanh minh lại rất thâm tình.

~~~~~~~

[*Thiệt xán liên hoa 舌灿莲花: Điển cố “thiệt xán liên hoa” xuất phát từ sự tích về cao tăng Đồ Trừng thời Nam Bắc. Cao tăng truyện cùng Tấn thư – Nghệ thuật truyện: Phật Đồ Trừng có ghi: Triệu vương Thạch Lặc đến Tương quốc (nay là Đài Châu, Chiết Giang) triệu kiến Đồ Trừng, muốn thử đạo hạnh. Đồ Trừng bèn đem ra một bát nước, thắp hương niệm chú, không bao lâu, từ trong bát nước mọc lên một đóa sen xanh chói lọi, người ngoài nhìn vào lòng thư sướng. Người đời sau dùng “thiệt xán liên hoa” hay lưỡi sáng hoa sen để chỉ tài ăn nói.]

  
Chương 6:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ung Thánh Hựu vội vội vàng vàng rời khỏi khách phòng bước nhanh về hướng đại sảnh của nội viện, đối với vị phụ thân rong ruổi sa trường trong trí nhớ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không có quá nhiều ấn tượng, nhưng có lẽ do máu mủ tình thâm, giống như lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy mẫu thân, lúc nhìn thấy Ung Phong tướng quân, nội tâm Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dâng lên một cảm giác không nói lên lời.  
“Ngươi… súc – sinh nhà ngươi! A, không đúng…” Đại khái nghĩ ra mình là cha của Ung Thánh Hựu, mắng nhi tử là súc –sinh, vậy chẳng phải mình cũng là súc – sinh sao? Ung Phong nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cảm thấy mắng thế nào cũng không đúng, nhìn nhi tử sống sờ sờ đứng cười khanh khách trước mặt, Ung Phong tiến lên dùng sức đánh Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, cứ như muốn xem xem người này là chết rồi sống lại thật, hay là đứa con giả được tạo nên từ bùn đất.  
Mấy vị phu nhân thấy Ung Phong cư nhiên ra tay với nhi tử của mình, đều tiến lên trách cứ, nhi tử thật vất vả mới trở lại, nếu ông tiếp tục đánh hỏng nó, bọn tôi sẽ liều mạng với ông!  
Đúng, đúng, đúng… phu nhân nói chí phải… Ung Phong trong hưng phấn nhất thời cũng hiểu được dường như có gì đó không thích hợp. Tiểu Hựu trong trí nhớ xương cốt yếu ớt, ngay cả một cái đánh của lão cũng chịu không nổi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu hiện giờ lại vẫn đứng thẳng tắp giống như không có việc gì, Ung Phong cảm thấy rằng nhi tử của mình sau khi sống lại có lẽ có chỗ nào đó đã thay đổi.  
“Trở về là tốt rồi… trở về là tốt rồi…”  
Cho dù đã từng thất vọng về đứa con này thế nào, bị đứa con này làm thương thấu tâm can thế nào, nhưng dù sao cũng là máu mủ chính lão sinh ra, là nhi tử mà lão đã chứng kiến nó lớn lên.  
“Ranh con nhà ngươi, lão tử đời đúng là trước thiếu ngươi mà!”  
Người một nhà đánh đánh cười cười mắng mắng, quá trình hoà hợp quả là nhanh và tốt hơn nhiều so với Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ, lúc này mới đúng là chung sống đúng mẫu và ấm áp, chỉ tiếc hôm nay không gặp hai vị tỷ tỷ và đệ đệ.  
…  
…  
Trời bắt đầu sẩm tối, trăng đã treo trên đỉnh đầu, tiếng ếch kêu vang vọng, muỗi lởn vởn quấy nhiễu người ta.  
Ngày hôm nay giật mình đã thấy qua, nhớ lại mọi chuyện trải qua hôm nay, nước mắt của mẫu thân, lời mắng mỏ của phụ thân, tựa như một hồi kinh hồng diễm mộng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút không thực, gia đình mà cả đời y theo đuổi, giờ đã có.  
Tựa hồ đã viên mãn, trong lòng y cũng tràn ngập cảm giác ấm áp và hạnh phúc, giống như chiếc lá rụng bay lả tả tứ phương cuối cùng cũng có nơi để đậu, Ung gia giống như một cây thương thiên đại thụ to lớn cho y một chỗ kiên cố nhất để dựa vào, cho dù hiện giờ y đã không còn cần đến chỗ dựa này nữa, nhưng phần thân tình kia là thứ không thể thay thế được.  
Chỉ là còn thiếu một chút gì đó…  
Ánh trăng sáng ngời, gia đình ấm áp, bóng dáng cô đơn, nam tử trằn trọc nhảy từ trên giường xuống cầm lấy kiện áo choàng phủ thêm vào người, yên lặng băng qua hành lang, tránh được tầm mắt của người gác đêm, lén nhập vào một tiểu viện u tĩnh.  
Lặng lẽ không một tiếng động đẩy cửa tiến vào, rón ra rón rén băng qua sân đi vào phòng, vừa nhìn bốn phía tối đen như mực, vừa khẽ gọi: “Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Đại ma đầu?”  
Không người đáp lại, nhìn căn phòng tối đen đến mức không nhìn thấy cả năm đầu ngón tay, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ thở dài một cái, thối ma đầu quả là một tên thích đắm chìm trong bóng đêm, tuy nói không thích ánh mặt trời, nhưng suốt ngày đều là cái dạng thích ngâm mình trong đêm tối, Ung Thánh Hựu thực sợ một ngày nào đó nhân cách thối ma đầu sẽ trở nên vặn vẹo, tuy rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đích xác cũng không tính là người bình thường gì.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu, mò mẫm đi về hướng cửa sổ, đang muốn mở cửa sổ ra để ánh trăng chiếu vào, trong phòng lại đột lên sáng lên một ánh lửa, ánh nến lay động chiếu sáng cả căn phòng, ánh sáng màu cam mang đến cảm giác ấm áp êm dịu.  
“Vừa mới gọi ngươi sao không trả lời —— di, sao y lại ở đây?” Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thay một thân hắc y, rồi sau đó phát hiện bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện còn có một nam tử y phục màu xám.  
Người mặc y phục màu xám đương nhiên chính là vị sư đệ chính quy của Khương Nghĩa Kiện Trần Khôi, Trần Khôi vẫn luôn chạy tới chạy lui theo sau Khương Nghĩa Kiện, điểm này Ung Thánh Hựu biết, nhưng mà người này sao lại còn chạy cả vào nhà y, nhỡ nháo ra chuyện gì thì phải làm sao bây giờ, Ung Thánh Hựu không vui tiêu sái bước qua nói: “Ngươi tới nhà ta làm gì?”  
Trần Khôi ngồi bên cạnh bàn tựa hồ đã bị hạn chế hành động hừ nhẹ một tiếng, quay đầu đi không thèm để ý tới Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Uy, sao ngươi lại không biết lễ phép gì như vậy, ngươi cũng là người của Hiền Môn ha? Hiền Môn không phải vẫn luôn lấy cái gì mà văn nhân trí thức nào đó tự phong cho mình hay sao, ngay cả chút lễ phép cơ bản cũng không biết, có hiểu là nơi này không phải nhà ngươi, thì không thể tuỳ tiện ra vào hay không?” Ung Thánh Hựu giáo dục cho Trần Khôi một phen, lại quay đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện lo lắng nói: “Y sẽ không vạch trần thân phận của ngươi đi?”  
“Muộn như vậy rồi, tới tìm ta có chuyện gì?” Nhè nhẹ vỗ vỗ lên bả vai Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa người đến bên giường mình ngồi xuống.  
“Không có việc gì thì không thể tới tìm ngươi sao?” Giữ chặt lấy bàn tay lạnh lẽo của nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha ha nói: “Nhớ ngươi thôi, nhớ ngươi nên muốn đến nhìn ngươi, ngươi có nhớ ta không?” Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện da mặt mình càng ngày càng dày, người cũng càng lúc càng trở nên buồn nôn, chẳng qua là mỗi lần nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đạm mạc kia của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, y liền nhịn không được muốn sáp đến.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện không trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ lấy ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên khuôn mặt tuấn tú lộ vẻ nịnh nọt lại có chút muốn ăn đánh kia.  
Động tác ái – muội, thân – mật, nói cười không hề giữ khoảng cách, tất cả một màn này đều rơi vào mắt Trần Khôi, nam tử sắc mặt xanh mét, hàm răng cắn chặt lấy đôi môi như cánh hoa, đầu hung hăng lệch sang một bên cố gắng không nhìn về phía hai người đang đàm tình thuyết ái*(nói chuyện yêu đương) trong nhiệt luyến*(tình yêu cuồng nhiệt) kia.  
Lần trước Trần Khôi mang theo tin tức về Hoả Phượng Hoàng ở n Đô tìm được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai người cùng đi lên Bắc Quốc, sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện ở Bắc Quốc xác nhận tin tức, không mang theo Trần Khôi mà một mình trở lại, sau Trần Khôi vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định lại theo đến, sau khi nghe thấy tin Thánh Giả mất tích mười năm trước tái xuất hiện liền lập tức đoán ra Thánh Giả chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện, rồi sau đó một đường tìm được Ung phủ, kết quả vừa mới đặt chân vào Ung phủ đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện tóm gọn.  
Lúc sau, một nam tử nào đó không chịu nổi cô đơn đã lén lút chạy tới phòng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vì vậy mới có một màn hiện tại này.  
Hiểu được đầu đuôi câu chuyện, Ung Thánh Hựu buồn rầu không thôi, ngươi bảo sao y lại không thấy buồn bực nha? Bên người luôn có một tên tình địch như không khí bám theo không rời, tuy Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không phát sinh chút quan hệ gì với Trần Khôi, nhưng mỗi ngày đều bị bám theo như thế, mặc cho là ai cũng không thể cao hứng nổi, hơn nữa tình địch này vẫn là một phần tử cực kì nguy hiểm, cũng giống như quả bom hẹn giờ vậy, chẳng biết khi nào sẽ nổ tung.  
“Ngươi là gì mà cứ phải đi theo chúng ta a, đại ca…” Ung Thánh Hựu ủ rũ nói.  
Trần Khôi nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt vẫn đạm mạc như trước, một tia bi thiết chợt loé trong mắt rồi biến mất, ánh mắt lập tức lại trở nên kiên định như băng, lạnh lùng nói: “Ta sẽ tiếp tục đi theo.”  
“Muốn ta đi có thể, cứ giết ta là xong hết mọi chuyện.” Nhắm mắt lại Trần Khôi lạnh lùng nói.  
“Ngươi… ngươi… ngươi…” Ung Thánh Hựu nổi giận, Trần Khôi này đúng là một tên quái nhân, giảng đạo lí với hắn hoàn toàn là việc vô ích, sợ nhất là loại người một khi nhận định chết cũng không sửa kiểu này, giết người? Y làm sao hạ thủ được.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không hạ thủ được, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì vô tư đi, người nọ lại càng không thích tư vị bị người khác uy hiếp, ánh mắt hơi lạnh đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm như châm chọc cười khẩy một tiếng, giống như cười nhạo hành động ngây thơ kia của Trần Khôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu than nhẹ một tiếng, trước khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện hành động vội nói: “Thả y đi đi, kệ y muốn làm gì thì làm, thêm một người, sao đầu óc lại cứ như tảng đá không thể dịch chuyển một ly, có điều ta nói trước, ngươi muốn đi theo thì đi theo, nhưng không được hại bất cứ người nào bên cạnh ta, nếu không ta nhất định sẽ giết ngươi.”  
Trần Khôi quay đầu lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt hiện lên nồng đậm nghi hoặc, phần nghi hoặc này không phải là vì Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thả y, mà là… vì sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại nghe lời tuấn mỹ nam tử này, thật sự thả y.  
Mới trong nháy mắt vừa rồi kia, y rõ ràng còn cảm thấy sát ý đến từ Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Vì sao…  
Vì sao nam tử này có thể ảnh hưởng đến Khương Nghĩa Kiện…  
“Ta sẽ không tiếp tục hại ngươi, cũng sẽ không thương tổn người vô tội.” Để lại một lời hứa, Trần Khôi nghênh ngang mà đi.  
Thân ảnh màu xám xuyên qua ánh trăng bàng bạc trên nền trời đêm, gió gào thét quét qua mặt, làm rối tung mái tóc nam tử, cũng làm rối loạn trái tim Trần Khôi, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cố ý công kích Ung Thánh Hựu rồi đi theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sau khi bọn họ tới n Đô Khương Nghĩa Kiện cư nhiên đồng ý cùng y đi Bắc Quốc, Hoả Phượng Hoàng, toạ kị…  
Tiếp tục liên tưởng lại một màn vừa rồi, Trần Khôi đột nhiên phát hiện một chuyện khiến y cơ hồ không thể tin đó là sự thật —— nam tử tên Ung Thánh Hựu kia ở trong lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là một sự tồn tại độc nhất vô nhị.  
~~~~~~~

Chương 7:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Lòng nhân từ dư thừa sẽ chỉ mang tới phiền toái cho người khác.” Nhẹ nhàng kéo lấy một nhúm tóc đen của nam tử thưởng thức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng nói.  
“Vậy ngươi hy vọng ta trở nên đoạn tình tuyệt nghĩa sao?” Tựa vào trong lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt lại cười nói: “Đuổi tận giết tuyệt tất cả những ai có thể gây hại cho mình, nhưng thế gian này làm gì có giết người nào là toàn vẹn, chỉ sợ đến cuối cùng lại là chính mình hại mình, tuy rằng Trần Khôi biết bí mật của ngươi, nhưng trước đó chẳng phải ngươi không hề động đến y sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì y mà tuỳ tiện giết người.  
Có lẽ trong tiềm thức của Ung Thánh Hựu, y không chỉ một mực trốn tránh quá khứ giết chóc của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà theo bản năng còn hy vọng mình có thể giảm bớt sát tâm của ma đầu này.  
Bàn tay vuốt ve sợi tóc thuận thế trượt lên bả vai Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ khàng kéo vạt áo khoác trên vai của nam tử xuống, ái – muội mà ôn nhu ôm lấy eo nam tử, nhẹ nhàng tháo đai lưng Ung Thánh Hựu đeo ở thắt lưng ra, xiêm y tựa như chiếc lá rụng, lộ ra một mảnh da dẻ trơn – sáng cùng mèm dẻo hấp dẫn mắt người.  
“Không, nhân tính của ngươi, nhân từ của ngươi,… của ngươi…” Cúi đầu tựa vào, đôi môi sắc lạnh như băng như dao lướt qua cần cổ quang – loả của Ung Thánh Hựu, một chút lạnh lẽo kia khiến Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run rẩy, hành động của Khương Nghĩa Kiện giống như điều – tình khiến nam tử nhịn không được phát run trong lòng, nếu không phải đã cắn chặt môi chỉ sợ ngữ điệu ái muội đã sớm lọt ra ngoài.  
“Cái gì của ta?” Hận nhất là lời nói nửa chừng muốn nói lại thôi của ma đầu này, gợi lên lòng hiếu kì của y, lại không nói tiếp cho y câu cuối, vạt áo đong đưa khiến tâm thần không thể nào an bình được, cảm nhận được bàn tay không an phận của ma đầu vuốt ve bên trong vạt áo khơi mào lên một trận lãnh hoả nhè nhẹ, Ung Thánh Hựu nắm chặt lấy tay của ma đầu kia, khẽ cắn môi cố gắng để thanh âm của mình phát ra không quá mức run rẩy: “Ngươi càng ngày càng không an phận, không hiểu sao ban đầu ta lại ngốc nghếch tin tưởng ngươi là một tên ma đầu vô tình lãnh huyết cơ chứ.”  
Từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đến sau khi bọn họ ở chung, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đang đi trong một khu rừng rậm sương mù dày đặc dần dần đẩy ra vân vụ mà thấy được nội tâm ma đầu, vẻ lạnh như băng cùng cao ngạo này chính là sự khinh thường người khác, mà trên thực tế, ma đầu nhìn như khối băng này kì thực so với mặt ngoài biểu hiện ra còn phức tạp nhiều lắm, rất phức tạp, đến mức làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu đến tận bây giờ cũng vô pháp hoàn toàn hiểu rõ sâu trong nội tâm ma đầu rốt cuộc là ẩn giấu thứ gì.  
Giống như một hồ nước sâu thẳm, người bị bóng đêm mê hoặc bước từng bước vào tìm kiếm, từng bước sa vào trong đó.  
Y không chỉ muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mà càng muốn thấu thấu triệt triệt, hoàn hoàn toàn toàn hiểu rõ tên ma đầu đã khiến y khăng khăng một mực ái thượng này, y muốn hiểu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mặc kệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng làm cái gì, hoặc là thương thiên hại lí, hoặc là phản bội sư môn, cũng sẽ không thể khiến y thay đổi ý nghĩ muốn mãi bên cạnh người này.  
“Toàn bộ mọi thứ của ngươi…” Đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm qua vành tai nam tử, nhận thấy nam tử trong ngực bỗng nhiên run lên, khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhếch lên một ý cười nhàn nhạt: “Chính bởi vì là ngươi, nên hết thảy mới có lý do tồn tại.”  
So với Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm thấu triệt, từ lần đầu tiên thấy nam tử tuấn tú này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đã nhìn thấu Ung Thánh Hựu rồi.  
Nam tử tại thế gian lại tản ra một cỗ khí tức không hoà hợp, không giống người thường như vậy, lại khiến người chú ý như vậy, mà nam tử đối với điểm này vẫn luôn hồn nhiên không phát giác.  
Cũng giống như lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã thật sâu hấp dẫn sự chú ý của Ung Thánh Hựu, người nọ làm sao lại không phải vào lần đầu tiên đã hấp dẫn lực chú ý của Đại ma đầu này, thấy hứng thú mà tìm hiểu, tán gẫu vào đêm khuya, quyết đoán mang người đi, chẳng nhẽ tất cả chỉ là vì Ung Thánh Hựu có cực thánh chi thể thôi sao?  
“Ung Thánh Hựu…” Nhẹ nhàng thủ thỉ, không biết chất chứa bao nhiêu tình cảm phức tạp, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không thích nhân từ, không thích thiếu quyết đoán, không thích hết thảy ràng buộc trên thế gian này, mà chỉ có độc nhất người nam tử này, hắn lại cảm thấy thích hợp, nếu mất đi hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ “khuyết điểm” này, vậy sẽ không còn là Ung Thánh Hựu của hắn nữa.  
“Gì chứ, đột nhiên lại gọi tên ta.” Vẫn dùng loại ngữ khí nhiễm tình này, hoàn toàn không giống với nam nhân ngày thường vẫn lạnh lùng kia, nhưng lại khiến trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy ấm áp, là một loại tự hào cùng kiêu ngạo ha, bởi vì chỉ có y, thế gian này chỉ có y mới có thể khiến ma đầu này động tình, động tình mà gọi tên của y như thế, phần ngữ khí kia, như là bất đắc dĩ, lại như là khôn cùng sủng nịnh, thật sâu hoà tan hoàn toàn Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Không thích sao?” Trong mắt xẹt qua một tia tà mị, nam tử với khuôn mặt thanh thánh lại lộ ra một chút ma tính ác ý đưa tay luồn vào địa phương bí ẩn nào đó của Ung Thánh Hựu, giống như là ác ma đến từ địa ngục, nguỵ trang thành thánh thần của nhân gian, dẫn – dụ một con người vô tội.  
Thích thì có thích, chẳng qua lời này dù thế nào cũng không thể thốt ra khỏi miệng, nghe ra ý trêu đùa trong giọng nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu hung tợn quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn Đại ma đầu, có lẽ vì ẩn nhẫn mà khoé mắt thoáng phiếm lệ quang nhìn thế nào cũng không ra một chút hung ác, mà lại như cố tình câu động khiến nội tâm ma đầu bùng lên một ngọn lửa vô hình nào đó.  
“Cạch” một tiếng, ngạch sức dùng để che đậy liên hoa ấn trên trán rơi xuống đầu giường, xiêm y như cánh bướm chầm chậm nhẹ bay, đậu xuống chiếc gối trắng muốt như tuyết, như thiên tiên giáng trần không nhiễm hạt bụi, ánh nến lay động, bóng đêm mông lung…  
“Không, không được…” Nam tử nằm ở trên giường vào đúng thời khắc mấu chốt vươn tay chặn lại ma đầu đang nghiêng thân về phía trước kia, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bị vây phía trên, mái tóc bồng bềnh tuyết trắng như ngân hà mềm mại toả ra ánh sáng rực rỡ nhu hoà, khuôn mặt vốn tuấn mĩ thanh thánh, lại nhiễm một tia tà mị, đôi mắt kia, chỉ cần liếc nhìn một lần liền từ nay về sau không muốn tỉnh lại nữa.  
Ung Thánh Hựu mím mím môi, cố gắng rời ánh mắt của mình khỏi đôi mắt câu hồn đoạt phách kia của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhẹ giọng nói: “Nơi này là Ung gia, nhỡ bị người nghe được thì phải làm sao bây giờ.”  
“Ngươi có thể không lên tiếng.” Trong mắt chảy xuôi một ý cười trêu tức, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cố ý híp mắt tiến sát vào Ung Thánh Hựu, môi nhẹ nhàng chạm vào hai má nam tử, để lại một mảnh ửng đỏ.  
“Làm sao có thể ——” Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ước gì có thể cắn đứt đầu lưỡi mình, những lời này nói ra sao lại biến thành một người thực - dâm – đãng vậy, nhưng mà chuyện này cũng không thể trách y, người vào thời điểm này làm sao giữ được lí trí mà không lên tiếng chứ, vậy bảo Khương Nghĩa Kiện điểm nhẹ chút? Ngô —— nhưng mà nói như vậy hai người đều sẽ không tận hứng đi.  
“Thật sự không cần?” Lời nói lạnh nhạt bất phân, như là từ cảm tính lý trí đã quay về, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng hỏi.  
“ n…” Thanh âm người nào đó như tiếng muỗi kêu.  
“Không cần?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hỏi.  
“Ngô…” Người nào đó ấp úng, theo lí trí thì hẳn là nên đẩy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra, nhưng mà… nhưng mà… từ trước đến nay y đều là một nam nhân cảm tính lớn hơn lí trí nha…  
Ngắm bộ dạng rối rắm kia của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhịn không được nở nụ cười, cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn vành tai Ung Thánh Hựu, cười mắng: “Tại vương gia phủ ở n Đô thì sao không thấy ngươi kêu ngừng.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe thấy vậy, ánh mắt liền trừng lớn lên, mãi mới phản ứng: “Đúng vậy, bị bắt gặp rồi! Vậy Tĩnh Vương gia kia chẳng phải đã biết ta và ngươi là cái kia cái kia?”  
Cái gì mà cái này mới chả cái kia, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, người này thật sự là hồ đồ, chẳng qua thời khắc này cũng không phải là lúc nên tiếp tục đùa giỡn với Ung Thánh Hựu nữa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn cản nhẹ nhàng áp xuống, người sau lại hàm chứa tức giận, lại nhịn không được biểu lộ ra bộ dáng thoải mái, trong lòng nhất thời cảm thấy vô cùng có tình ý.  
“Tiếp tục cắn nữa sẽ rách.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cắn chặt môi cúi đầu dùng môi mình cọ cọ đôi môi đỏ mọng của nam nhân.  
“Vậy… vậy ngươi còn… ngô…” Gắt gao nắm lấy bả vai ma đầu, khoé mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đã ươn ướt, tuy rằng không cam tâm tình nguyện, nhưng mà vẫn là… muốn liều lĩnh dấn vào, lí trí cùng tình cảm đang điên cuồng đấu tranh trong đầu y.  
“Ta đã thiết kết giới.” Cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu không ngại bị người khác nghe thấy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không thích việc tư của mình bị người khác biết, từ lúc ở Vương gia phủ tại n Đô, chỉ cần là những lúc một mình ở chung với Ung Thánh Hựu Khương Nghĩa Kiện liền thiết hạ kết giới, người bên ngoài không nghe được, cũng không nhìn thấy bên trong đã xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Ma đầu này nhìn như vô tâm vô tình với thế gian, đó là bởi vì tất cả sự tình đều đã nằm trong lòng bàn tay hắn, cũng không có chuyện gì, hay bất luận kẻ nào có thể uy hiếp hắn.  
Nhìn nam tử dưới thân thân thể đã bắt đầu thả lỏng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn lên trán Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nam tử này luôn luôn mâu thuẫn đến đáng yêu, rõ ràng đáy lòng thích tất cả nhưng lại luôn có chút không thể buông ra, ngày thường rộng rãi cởi mở, nhưng khi ở trên giường thì lại hàm chứa một phần ẩn nhẫn cùng lạnh lùng, nhớ tới lần đầu tiên của bọn họ, Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dáng cứng ngắc cứ như cương thi vậy, trong lòng Khương Nghĩa Kiện không khỏi dấy lên tình cảm ấm áp.  
Như vậy là được rồi, ngươi chỉ cần như vậy là được rồi.  
Tà ác trong nhân tính của ngươi, cứ để ta thay ngươi gánh vác…

~~~~~~~

Chương 8:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ung gia công tử đã trở về, diện mạo không thay đổi, nhưng nghe người của Ung gia nói Ung Thánh Hựu lại như thay đổi hoàn toàn thành một con người khác, trước kia là một tên công tử chỉ biết ăn chơi trác táng, mỗi ngày đều trầm mê trong tửu sắc không chí tiến thủ, hiện giờ trở lại Ung gia lần nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng những cự tuyệt mọi người mở tiệc chiêu đãi, nghe nói còn trở nên rất cần mẫn, việc thích làm nhất hàng ngày chính là luyện võ và đọc sách.  
Giờ đây người trong Hoàng Thành đều cảm thấy vô cùng hứng thú đối với nhất cử nhất động của Ung gia đại thiếu gia, một nửa là vì câu chuyện chết mà sống lại li kì của Ung Thánh Hựu, còn nửa còn lại là vị Thánh Giả nghe nói mỗi ngày đều bồi bên cạnh Ung công tử kia.  
Thánh Giả là thật hay là giả a? Chuyện này ngay cả người của Ung gia cũng mơ hồ không rõ, Thánh Giả đại nhân ngày thường cũng không ra khỏi viện tử, thỉnh thoảng ra ngoài nếu không phải là đội nón thì cũng là chùm áo choàng, tràn đầy cảm giác thần bí, đừng nói là ngoại nhân mở tiệc chiêu đãi, Thánh Giả đại nhân ngay cả là Ung gia mở tiệc cũng đều chối từ toàn bộ, hành động này trái lại có vẻ rất phù hợp với địa vị Thánh Giả, nhưng nếu chỉ lấy có vài thứ này để chứng minh sư huynh của Ung Thánh Hựu là Thánh Giả không khỏi có hơi quá võ đoán.  
Người ngoài dù có đoán thế nào cũng vô dụng, dù sao tin tức cũng đã truyền ra ngoài, trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cũng có người của Hiền Môn, lúc này tin tức Thánh Giả tái hiện nhân thế có lẽ đã truyền tới Hiền Môn rồi đi, nói vậy không lâu nữa Hiền Môn hẳn sẽ có hành động, nghe nói tài nữ Trung Thiên Quốc, đồng thời cũng là người Hiền Môn – Vô Nguyệt cô nương hiện tại vẫn còn đang ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, nói không chừng Vô Nguyệt sẽ tự mình đến đây bái phỏng.  
Nhắc tới Vô Nguyệt, người trong Hoàng Thành chợt nhớ đến, vị Ung Thánh Hựu Ung công tử mới trước đó không lâu trên sông Ngọc Thuý tại n Đô đã lấy lại thể diện cho Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, mọi người nghĩ, Ung công tử thắng là lẽ đương nhiên, luận theo cấp bậc, Ung Thánh Hựu thân là sư đệ của Thánh Giả thì chính là sư thúc của Vô Nguyệt.  
Chẳng qua cũng sẽ có người hỏi, chưởng môn tiền nhiệm của Hiền Môn chẳng phải đã chết rồi sao, thế nào mà lại có thể thu Ung Thánh Hựu làm đệ tử?  
Vấn đề trăm ngàn lỗ hổng này, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn hỏi Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vị sư phụ kia của ngươi hồn đã về Tây Thiên, vậy quan môn đệ tử ta đây từ đâu chui ra?  
Thì đã sao? Nói đến nói đi cũng chỉ một câu, Đại ma đầu người ta không thích làm sư phụ Ung Thánh Hựu, ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu mấy quyển sách của bản Hiền Môn coi như Ung Thánh Hựu đã bái vị lão chưởng môn hồn sớm về Tây Thiên kia làm sư rồi.  
“Lão đầu tử kia có đồ đệ như ta và ngươi coi như là đã tu phúc mười tám đời rồi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói như đúng rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm: Phúc mười tám đời đâu chẳng thấy, nhưng người thì đã bị ngươi giết chết, nếu ta mà có đồ đệ như ngươi, hẳn là tích luỹ mười tám đời tội nghiệt mới đúng.  
Chẳng qua là những lời này Ung Thánh Hựu không dám nói ra, có đôi khi y cũng thật thấy hiếu kì về quá khứ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, như là Khương Nghĩa Kiện vì sao lại giết sư phụ, vì sao lại rơi vào ma đạo…  
Nhưng mà những người sa vào luyến ái đều là một đám ngốc tử, đạo lí của luyến ái người người đều hiểu rõ, chẳng qua có nói với mấy người chưa từng trải qua, thì mấy đạo lí này cũng chỉ là chuyện không đâu, lúc nên luyến ai nên ngốc thì cứ ngốc một lần đi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng hài lòng với hiện trạng, nếu mãi cứ luôn như bây giờ cũng không tồi, y không thiếu tiền, cũng không có áp lực gì lớn lao, mỗi ngày đều ở trong Ung gia cùng một chỗ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nghe nam tử đầy bụng học thuật này giảng cho y nghe về chuyện của các quốc gia trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, cùng nhau câu cá, cùng nhau chèo thuyền, cùng nhau vẽ tranh, cùng nhau đọc sách, cùng nhau viết chữ.  
Mà theo như lời người Ung gia nói, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại so với ngày trước thì ngoan và hiểu chuyện hơn nhiều lắm, nhi tử đã mất mà lại được phục lại, Ung phu nhân cùng Ung tướng quân đối với tình trạng hiện nay đều vô cùng vui tai vui mắt.  
Mãn ý như vậy qua vài ngày, đệ đệ Ung Xung của Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc đã từ bên ngoài trở về.  
…  
…  
Bộ dáng của Ung Xung có lẽ là nhỏ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu tầm hai tuổi, tuy nói là cùng một người cha, nhưng gen di truyền thật đúng là không giống nhau, nhìn nam tử trước mặt cao hơn mình nửa cái đầu, vóc dáng khôi ngô, thể trạng cường tráng, giống như một con gấu hổ, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nhìn xuống thân thể nhỏ bé đáng thương của chính mình.  
Kì thật y cũng không tính là lùn, lúc đứng cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện thấp hơn khoảng chừng một cái đầu, trước kia y quả giống một cây giá đỗ, nhưng mà mấy ngày gần đây y vẫn đều đặn chăm chỉ luyện Hiền Môn chưởng pháp mà Đại ma đầu dạy, tố chất thân thể cũng coi như không tồi, muốn cơ bắp có cơ bắp, có điều so với bộ dáng ngũ đại tâm thô*(chỉ người cao lớn tô kệch) của Ung Xung thì còn kém xa.  
Trong trí nhớ của Ung Thánh Hựu, đệ đệ Ung Xung cùng y trước kia quan hệ không thể nói rõ là tốt hay xấu, ngày thường Ung Thánh Hựu đều ở bên ngoài lông bông, còn Ung Xung từ khi còn rất nhỏ đã đi theo phụ thân luyện võ, quan hệ giữa hai huynh đệ cũng thực lãnh đạm.  
“Tiểu tử ngươi ăn cái gì, sao lại có thể cao như vậy!” Tính cả đầu đều sắp đến hai thước đi, kết hợp với khối thân thể này, chậc chậc chậc, trên chiến trường thực vô cùng gây chú ý. Huống hồ hài tử này mới hơn mười tuổi mà thôi, đợi thêm hai năm nữa có lẽ có thể sánh với Diêu Minh* rồi. Lần đầu thấy đệ đệ của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lên dùng sức ôm lấy Ung Xung.  
[*Diêu Minh (tiếng Hoa: 姚明; sinh ngày 12 tháng 9, 1980) là một cầu thủ bóng rổ chuyên nghiệp đang chơi cho đội tuyển Houston Rockets của National Basketball Association (NBA). Hiện anh là cầu thủ có chiều cao cao nhất chơi cho NBA, 2,29 m]  
Ung Xung tuy rằng là đệ đệ của Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng không có vẻ đẹp như của ca ca, dưới sự dạy dỗ của phụ mẫu, từ nhỏ đã là một muộn hồ lô biết nghe lời, tổng chỉ biết đi theo cha cùng sư phó luyện võ. Ước mơ chính là tương lai có thể lập công trên chiến trường làm vẻ vang tổ tông, làm cho cha nương cao hứng.  
Mặc dù quan hệ giữa Ung Thánh Hựu với Ung Xung thật lãnh đạm, nhưng lúc Ung Thánh Hựu chết vào hai năm trước Ung Xung vẫn là khóc đến chết đi sống lại, hiện giờ nghe được tin tức từ gia đình, Ung Xung lập tức ra roi thúc ngựa từ bên ngoài chạy về, vừa quay về đã thấy vị ca ca xinh đẹp của mình cho mình một cái ôm rắn chắc hữu lực.  
Sống hơn mười năm, đây vẫn là lần đầu tiên ca ca ôm mình, Ung Xung ngũ đại tam thô lập tức ứa ra nước mắt, ôm lại lấy Ung Thánh Hựu nức nở nói: “Ca…”  
Nói thật ra, lúc đầu Ung Thánh Hựu còn sợ cùng người trong nhà không hợp nhau, nhưng hôm nay y không chỉ có cha nương thương yêu, lại còn có một đệ đệ khổng vũ hữu lực*( rất oai phong và có sức mạnh) lại còn ở ngay trước mặt y nước mắt ngắn nước mắt dài, đây mới đúng là gia đình ha. Ngay cả đôi bên đã từng xa cách, hiện giờ gặp nhau vẫn có huyết thống ràng buộc gắn bó không ngừng.  
Ung Xung vừa mới trở về trên người bám đầy bụi đất, đợi lau khô nước mắt, nhìn thấy quần áo trên người Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị mình làm dơ, Ung Xung mặt nghẹn đỏ bừng, vẻ mặt áy náy, thầm mắng mình là tên ngu ngốc, trong kí ức của Ung Xung Ung Thánh Hựu là nam tử rất thích sạch sẽ rất thích đẹp, hiện tại bị mình làm dơ quần áo, khẳng định sẽ rất ghét mình đi.  
“Mau đi tắm rửa đi, nhìn đệ cả người toàn đất, đổi kiện xiêm y sạch sẽ, huynh đệ chúng ta sẽ cung nhau uống một chén.” Ung Thánh Hựu dửng dưng như không nói.  
“Quần áo của huynh cũng bẩn rồi… bị đệ làm dơ.” Ung Xung thì thà thì thầm nói. Phối với hình thể cao lớn của hắn, thật là giống một con đại hùng ngốc ngốc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được cười nói: “Bẩn thì bần, đi tắm thay ra không phải là được rồi sao.”  
“Huynh không giận đệ?” Ung Xung chớp chớp mắt nhìn ca ca của mình.  
“Chẳng lẽ ta lại là loại người keo kiệt như vậy sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt xem thường, một quyền đấm vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc của Ung Xung: “Đại nam nhân đừng lề mề nữa, đi nhanh về nhanh!”  
Ung Xung ngẩn người, sau đó khoé miệng vẽ ra một nụ cười thật tươi, sau khi ứng thanh liền hấp tấp trở về tắm rửa, trong lòng xuất hiện một niềm vui sướng không nói lên lời.  
Ung gia đại thiếu gia đã trở lại, mặc dù chuyện này trong Hoàng Thành đang vô cùng ồn ào huyên náo, nhưng Ung gia lại có vẻ vô cùng yên ắng, Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt lời mời của mấy vị “hảo hữu” ngày xưa, Ung Phong tướng quân cũng đóng chặt đại môn để chặn những kẻ đến bái phỏng ở bên ngoài, lí do cũng thực thoả đáng, Ung Thánh Hựu bị mất trí nhớ, hiện tại không thích hợp gặp người, cần ở nhà an ổn tĩnh dưỡng.  
Có điều vẫn ở nhà tĩnh dưỡng không khỏi khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy buồn bực, đang ở ngay trong đô thành lớn nhất Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc mà lại không thể ra ngoài dạo chơi. Mời Khương Nghĩa Kiện đi cùng? Đại ma đầu ban ngày căn bản sẽ không bước chân ra khỏi cửa, đối với cảnh trí bên trong Hoàng Thành Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chẳng có hứng thú, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thức thời không yêu cầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện đưa mình ra ngoài.  
Hơn nữa, có Đại ma đầu, úc, hiện tại là Hiền Môn đại Thánh Giả đi theo bên người, kia quả thực có hơi gây chú ý quá mức, nghĩ nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kêu đệ đệ Ung Xung từ nhỏ đã sinh sống ở Hoàng Thành làm hướng dẫn viên cho mình, thuận tiện mang theo con Tiểu thối miêu gần đây không hiểu sao trở nên quá mức yên lặng không biết lại muốn nháo cái gì, cùng Tư Tư hiện giờ đang là thị nữ bên người y ra ngoài.  
Nếu Hoàng Thành là đô thành của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, vậy đồ trong Hoàng Thành hẳn sẽ nhiều hơn cũng trân quý hơn n Đô một ít, khắp nơi có thể thấy được đủ loại đồ vật đến từ rất nhiều quốc gia, nhưng mấy thứ như ngọc thạch mặc kệ là ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc hay Xích Thổ Đại Địa đều vô cùng ít ỏi, trong túi Ung Thánh Hựu còn một ít bảo thạch mang theo từ Vọng Nguyệt Sơn xuống, bảo Ung Xung đưa mình đến một cửa hàng trang sức nổi tiếng ở Hoàng Thành, để thợ thủ công nơi đó giúp y gia công một vài món trang sức xinh đẹp.  
Một phần bảo thạch gia công thành trâm cài tóc và vòng cổ để tặng tỷ tỷ cùng các nương, một ít ngọc thì điêu khắc thành ngọc bội để tặng đệ đệ và cha, làm cho Tiểu thối miêu một cái lồng xinh đẹp, Tư Tư cũng làm chút trang sức, sau đó… Khương Nghĩa Kiện thì thích cái gì a?  
Đại ma đầu không thiếu tiền, tuy rằng trên người không phải một thân đen thì cũng là một thân trắng, nhưng chất liệu vải thì lại thuộc loại vô cùng hoa quý, hiện giờ khôi phục thân phận Thánh Giả, khối ngọc trên trán cũng không rẻ đi, thậm chí so với ngọc trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn còn xinh đẹp hơn một ít.  
“Ca, huynh từ đâu mà lấy được nhiều tiền cùng bảo thạch như vậy a?” Ung gia không nghèo, nhưng Ung Xung chưa từng thấy cha mình sảng khoái thoáng cái xuất ra vài khối bảo thạch và ngọc như vậy, còn có những tấm vàng lá loé sáng chói mắt như muốn làm mù mắt con người ta mà Ung Thánh Hựu cầm trên tay kia, Ung Xung thật hiểu được những thứ kia có bao nhiêu giá trị.  
“Ca ngươi không trộm không cướp, mấy thứ này đều là được tiên nhân tặng.” Từ cửa hàng trang sức đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên xe ngựa ha ha cười nói. Mặc dù trong tay vẫn còn một ít tiền cùng bảo thạch, nhưng sớm muộn gì cũng có một ngày miệng ăn núi lở*(ý là nếu chỉ ăn mà không làm thì có bao nhiêu rồi cũng hết). Nhìn đường phố phồn hoa náo nhiệt bên ngoài, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu trù tính xem y có thể dùng kinh nghiệm kiếp trước và kiếp này làm cái gì đó để kiếm sinh ý đây.

~~~~~~~

Chương 9:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Rời khỏi tiệm trang sức nổi danh Hoàng Thành, ngồi trong chiếc xe ngựa đang lăn bánh trên con đường phồn hoa, bụng Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu kêu gào, đoàn người chọn một tửu điếm nổi tiếng ở vùng phụ cận để nghỉ chân, thuận tiện an ủi lục phủ ngũ tạng một chút.  
Thuý Trúc Cư, trong Hoàng Thành coi như cũng có chút danh tiếng, xây liền kề với một hồ nước, bên cạnh có một rừng thuý trúc xanh biếc di nhân, khách nhân có thể thoả chí ngồi trong rừng trúc, cảnh đẹp món ngon, ti trúc huyền nhạc, tất nhiên là đã hấp dẫn không ít sự chú ý của mọi người, trong đó chiếm đa số là văn nhân học sĩ.  
Ôm Tiểu thối miêu gần đây vẫn tử khí trầm trầm không biết sinh bệnh gì, dẫn theo Tư Tư cùng Ung Xung đi vào Thuý Trúc Cư, một đoàn ba người này thật hấp dẫn sự chú ý của người khác, Ung Xung cao lớn khôi ngô, Tư Tư xinh đẹp mê người, Ung Thánh Hựu một thân bạch thường bay bay theo gió, mái tóc đen như mực tuỳ ý buộc lại, thanh nhàn nhưng cũng không mất đi phong thái phiêu dật, nhất là khuôn mặt sạch sẽ đẹp đẽ kia, mang theo ý cười như gió mùa xuân, say động lòng người, cứ như tiên nhân bước ra từ trong tranh vậy.  
Băng qua lầu thuỷ tạ, ba người một miêu chọn đình tử giữa rừng trúc, bên cạnh đình còn có một dòng suối nhỏ trong veo, sóng gợn lăn tăn, bên trong là những chú cá đủ màu sắc đang thoả sức nô đùa, giữa đình đặt một chiếc bàn mang hương vị cổ xưa, mỗi một thứ bày biện trên đó đều vô cùng tinh xảo, mà giữa các đình tử trong rừng trúc đều được dựng lên bằng hàng hàng cây trúc, tạo nên một nhã gian thiên nhiên.  
Thân ở trong một mảnh lục ý dạt dào thế này, cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần đều không khỏi cảm thấy thoải mái, khó trách Thuý Trúc Cư lại hấp dẫn nhiều văn nhân nhã sĩ như vậy, đến ngay cả một tục nhân như Ung Thánh Hựu cũng vô cùng thích địa phương u tĩnh này.  
Mấy người ngồi xuống, gọi đồ ăn, uống trà, Tư Tư thân là thị nữ từ trước đến nay đều không dám cùng ngồi cùng ăn với chủ tử, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy không phải là một người bình thường, chẳng những bảo Tư Tư không cần cả ngày quỳ đến bái đi, cũng thường xuyên kêu nữ tử này ngồi xuống ăn chung, lúc đầu Tư Tư còn không dám, nhưng bị Ung Thánh Hựu giáo dục vài lần, sau cũng dần dần thoải mái hơn.  
Ngồi bên cạnh, Tư Tư mỉm cười nói: “Công tử, không bằng để Tư Tư gảy một bản giúp vui nha.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ tay cười nói: “Được a, làm một khúc nào đừng quá bi thương, nhẹ nhàng một chút là được rồi.” Hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới mua cho Tư Tư một cây tì bà, hiện tại đồ ăn còn chưa lên, chỉ ngồi không thế này, không bằng nghe Tư Tư khảy một bản tì bà.  
“Vâng.” Tư Tư nghe theo đáp. Lập tức duỗi ngón tay nhẹ gảy, tiếng đàn du dương như nước chảy mây trôi, âm thanh ào ào bên rừng trúc theo gió tựa như tiếng mưa rả rích, quyện lại càng tôn nhau lên, thật không khỏi khiến người ta trầm mê trong đó, liền đến ngay cả Ung Xung từ trước đến nay vẫn chuộng võ cũng nhịn không được lộ ra vẻ mặt khoan khoái.  
Nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Tiểu thối miêu trầm mặc nhu thuận trong lòng, cúi đầu nhìn con tiểu miêu tựa hồ hưng trí không cao giống như đang bị mắc chứng u buồn này, trong lòng thêm một chút lo lắng cùng nghi vấn, Tiểu thối miêu từ trước đến nay đều thích giành đồ của chủ. Trước kia không phải cùng y cướp đồ ăn thì cũng là chiếm giường ngủ, nhưng mà hình như từ lúc rời n Đô, Tiểu thối miêu liền luôn rầu rĩ không vui.  
Chẳng nhẽ thương thế của Tiểu thối miêu còn chưa khỏi hẳn, thân thể cảm thấy không thoải mái? Nhưng mà Đại ma đầu nói thân thể Tiểu thối miêu không có vấn đề gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã tự mình kiểm tra qua, thân thể Tiểu thối miêu quả thật không có vấn đề, chỉ là tinh thần uể oải, luôn không có tinh thần, cứ như là bị thất tình vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuất ra một ý nghĩ: Chẳng nhẽ bởi vì gần đây y luôn ở cùng một chỗ với Đại ma đầu không để ý đến Tiểu thối miêu? Nghĩ nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được tự cười nhạo chính mình, Tiểu thối miêu không phải là người, khó có thể nào cũng biết ăn dấm chua, vậy thì mấy ngày tới bồi bồi Tiểu thối miêu nhiều nhiều một chút, hiện tại tuy rằng thực ngoan, nhưng y vẫn thích con Tiểu thối miêu suốt ngày ầm ỹ lại có sức sống kia hơn.  
“Hay! Nhạc khúc tuyệt vời như thế thật khiến người ta khuynh đảo.” Cùng với thanh âm không thể nào tính là dễ nghe kia, ba nam tử y quan chỉnh tề từ trong rừng cây đi tới.  
Tuy y quan chỉnh tề nhưng bộ dáng chỉ có hai người là văn nhân toả ra một cỗ mùi vị chua thối khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không tài nào thích nổi, trên mặt là vẻ cao cao tại thượng thanh thanh coi thường bất luận kẻ nào trên thế gian, công tử đứng đầu y phục hoa quý, nhưng hai mắt vô thần, quanh mắt là một vòng thâm quầng, cái mặt bóng loáng vừa thấy đã biết là ăn chơi quá độ, mấy công tử trang phục lụa là tuổi còn trẻ đã vắt kiệt thân xác, sinh là yêu, nhưng lại cố tình làm ra vẻ là người có văn hoá, thật nực cười.  
Hai vị văn nhân ánh mắt như dính tại đỉnh đầu đi theo phía sau công tử trang phục lụa là này, một người phe phẩy quạt, người kia chắp tay sau mông, bộ dáng đó thật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn bật cười, sinh là con cóc, dù có tiếp tục đong đưa cũng không thành Chu Du* được, Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn biết hai vị kia cổ ngẩng cao như vậy có thấy mỏi không a.  
Vị công tử trang phục lụa là kia cũng cầm một cái quạt phe phẩy a phe phẩy, một đôi mắt như cá chết đầu tiên là phiêu thẳng đến nữ tử mặc xiêm y vàng nhạt chính là Tư Tư nhà chúng ta, ánh mắt loé sáng tham lam kia thật sự là phá huỷ hứng thú ăn cơm của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Có điều chẳng qua bao lâu, đôi mắt cá chết của công tử trang phục lụa là lại như đóng đinh trên người Ung Thánh Hựu, cái bộ dáng trợn mắt há mồm như sắp chảy nước miếng đến nơi kia thật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn lật bàn.  
Nhìn nhìn nhìn, nhìn cái gì mà nhìn, chưa thấy người đẹp bao giờ sao? Ung Thánh Hựu tâm tình khó chịu lườm công tử kia một cái, nhưng người nọ trái lại còn nở nụ cười, cười ha ha đi về phía bọn Ung Thánh Hựu, chẳng qua khi đến gần đình, Ung Xung cao lớn khôi ngô đã phát huy tác dụng, lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn công tử trang phục lụa là kia.  
Ung Xung tuy rằng tuổi không lớn, nhưng là người đã từng theo Ung Phong ra chiến trường, về bản chất cũng coi như là một quân nhân thực sự, hoàn toàn không giống ánh mắt chỉ có tức giận nhưng không mang chút lực sát thương nào như của vị công tử ca kia, liền giống như một con dao nhỏ dính đầy máu hung hăng róc thịt công tử trang phục lụa là, thẳng đến lúc đối phương không dám tiến lên thêm nữa.  
Công tử trang phục lụa là huých phải tảng đá trong lòng mắng to Ung Xung cứ như thủ hộ, nhưng trên mặt vẫn duy trì nét mỉm cười hư tình giả ý như cũ, ôn nhu nói: “Ta nói lúc này ai lại mang theo mĩ quyến như thế, hoá ra là Ung công tử a, Ung công tử còn nhớ rõ tại hạ chăng?”  
Hoá ra người này nhận thức Ung Thánh Hựu? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng khe khẽ thở dài, sao y có thể quên, vị Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia cũng là loại người thích chơi đùa, trong Hoàng Thành có không ít hồ bằng cẩu đảng, chẳng qua lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu là đối tượng ái muội của hoàng tử, bọn người kia cũng thức thời không dám làm càn.  
“Không nhớ rõ.” Ngay cả tâm tình cùng đối phương vòng vo cũng không có, Ung Thánh Hựu không chừa lại chút mặt mũi nào cho đối phương một ngụm phủ quyết, nhìn thấy biểu tình như ăn phải ruồi bọ của công tử kia, tâm tình Ung Thánh Hựu sảng khoái vô cùng.  
Không nghĩ tới đối phương lại không cho mình chút thể diện nào, công tử quần áo lụa là lập tức không thể hạ đài, cũng không biết phải tiếp tục thế nào, mà lúc này hai vị văn nhân thân là thực khách liền nổi lên tác dụng, đúng vậy, chủ tử chịu khổ, nên đây là lúc chúng nô tài hiến bảo triển lộ tài năng.  
“Vị công tử này tính tình thực táo bạo, nói vậy nhất định là Ung Thánh Hựu Ung công tử chết mà sống lại nổi tiếng khắp kinh thành đi, nghe danh không bằng gặp mặt, Ung công tử quả nhiên so với cô nương còn đẹp hơn nhiều, khó trách đến ngay cả Hiền Môn Thánh Giả đã biến mất mười năm cũng phải động tâm, trở thành sư huynh của Ung công tử, thật khiến người ta hâm mộ không thôi a.”  
Nghe lời này, uốn a uốn éo, cũng không sợ cắn phải đầu lưỡi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm khinh thường trong lòng một chút, đây không phải đang nói y và Khương Nghĩa Kiện có một chân sao? Tuy rằng y với Khương Nghĩa Kiện đúng là có một chân thật, nhưng mà từ trước đến nay y vẫn ghét nhất mấy thằng cha ưa nói chuyện vòng vo kiểu này, có chuyện gì thì cứ nói thẳng, không nên quanh co mắng chửi người, thứ tốt không học lại đi học cái trò dùng miệng lưỡi xấu xa mắng chửi người.  
Cứ nói thẳng là y sắc – dụ Hiền Môn Thánh Giả lại bán – thân cho người trong Hiền Môn người người kính ngưỡng không phải xong sao, nhiều lời vô nghĩa như vậy làm gì, hey, có điều các ngươi cứ tiếp tục hâm mộ đi, hận đi, ghen tị đi, người trong miệng có thể thốt ra lời nói thế này nếu có thể vào được Hiền Môn, đó mới là tai hoạ diệt môn.  
So về tài ăn nói, Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng cũng là một người tốt nghiệp từ trường nổi tiếng, nhưng đáng tiếc không phải học khoa văn, công phu miệng lưỡi không so được với người khác, nhưng y hiện tại có nắm đấm, từ xưa đến nay, nắm đấm chính là lão đại, ngươi nha không phải có thể nói sao? Ta sẽ đánh khiến ngươi ngay đến tên mình cũng không nói ra được!

~~~~~~~

[Chu Du (chữ Hán: 周瑜; 175 - 210) , tên tự là Công Cẩn (公瑾), là danh tướng của nước Đông Ngô thời Tam Quốc trong lịch sử Trung Quốc. Trong bộ truyện Tam Quốc Diễn Nghĩa của nhà văn La Quán Trung có viết rằng do Chu Du đẹp trai và rất giỏi âm luật nên được gọi là Mỹ Chu Lang (美周郎). Ông là một nhà quân sự tài ba, chuyên về thủy chiến, chức vụ chính thức là Đại Đô Đốc (Grand Admiral), nên được gọi là Chu Đô Đốc. Chu Du nổi tiếng với chiến thắng ở sông Xích Bích trước quân Tào Tháo, là trận chiến lớn nhất thời đó.]

  
Chương 10:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ung Xung tuy rằng không phải người có học thức gì, từ nhỏ chăm chỉ tập võ nên cũng không đọc nhiều sách, nhưng hắn cũng không phải thằng ngốc, lỗ tai cũng chẳng bị điếc, nghe thấy những người này đang châm chọc ca hắn, trong lòng vừa tức vừa giận, quát: “Câm miệng cho ta, đừng có mà nói hươu nói vượn!”  
“Nào có nói xấu ai, chúng ta là đang khen Ung công tử bộ dạng xinh đẹp tựa thiên tiên, sao lại bảo là nói hươu nói vượn, chẳng nhẽ ngươi cảm thấy Ung công tử không đẹp, giống sửu bất quái*(người quái dị) sao?” Toán hủ văn nhân cứ quấn lấy không tha mà nói.  
“Nói bậy!” Ung Xung đương nhiên cảm thấy huynh trưởng nhà mình rất xinh đẹp, nhưng lời này thoát ra từ miệng đám người kia lại cảm thấy thay đổi hương vị, muốn giải thích, lại không biết phải nói thế nào, hắn từ nhỏ đã luyện võ, tuy rằng tinh thông chiến thuật, đáng tiếc công phu miệng lưỡi không bằng người ta, trong bụng có một đống điều muốn nói nhưng lại không biết nói thế nào, nghẹn chết người.  
Công tử trang phục lụa là đứng ở một bên cười ha ha, nhìn đám người Ung Xung ăn cục tức, cũng không ngăn cản mấy vị thực khách của mình.  
Người ta vẫn nói tú tài gặp nhà binh không thể nói lí, vậy nhà binh bổn khẩu gặp tú tài thiệt xán liên hoa, đó chính là có lí cũng không thể nói ra a.  
Nếu công phu miệng không giỏi, vậy vì sao lại cứ phải dùng khuyết điểm của mình đấu với sở trường của người khác? Ung Thánh Hựu bĩu môi, ngươi muốn nói thì cứ nói cho đã đi, để coi thử xem miệng ngươi mạnh hay là quyền của ta cứng.  
Thấy Ung Xung đã có xu hướng kích động muốn đi lên túm cổ áo đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Ung Xung cứ ngồi xuống, người nọ hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn công tử trang phục lụa là kia, trong lòng Ung Xung mặc dù tức giận, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu bảo hắn ngồi xuống, hắn cũng đành nén giận mà ngồi, nếu đám người kia còn quá làm càn, hắn cũng không sợ phải đắc tội người ta.  
Chẳng qua không cần chờ Ung Xung động thủ, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng nuốt không trôi cục tức này, mặc kệ là vào thời đại nào cũng không khuyết thiếu đám hoàn khố đệ tử dựa vào gia thế làm xằng làm bậy. Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại có thể coi là người đã sống qua hai thế hệ, những thứ thấy được nghe được từ kiếp trước, khiến y không tự giác mà khinh thường những kẻ trước mặt.  
Ánh mắt quét qua bốn phía, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy ngón tay chấm chấm nước trà trong chén, một giọt nước trà chảy xuôi xuống gan bàn tay, Ung Thánh Hựu lặng lẽ dùng song chưởng hợp lại, vận khởi chân khí làm đông lạnh giọt nước trà thành một băng phiến mỏng như cánh ve, chiêu này y học được từ hồi bị thương ở n Đô, sau khi Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng chân khí thay y chữa thương.  
Chân khí băng hàn của Đại ma đầu từ sau khi truyền vào cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu liền hoà hợp với chân khí của bản thân y, từ đó về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình cũng có thể sinh ra khí băng hàn như của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có lẽ đó cũng là lợi ích của hợp tu đi.  
Nước trà ngưng kết thành băng phiến, khoé miệng dẫn ra một mạt tiếu ý rất nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng liếc nhìn ba người kia, thừa lúc người sau vừa mở miệng định tiếp tục lải nhải, vô thanh vô tức mà búng băng phiến ra, băng phiến “viu” một cái liền bay vào trong miệng người nọ, giống như ăn trúng phải ruồi bọ, người sau đột nhiên mãnh liệt kho khan.  
“Khụ khụ khụ khụ…” Tựa như muốn ho ra cả phổi, người nọ căn bản không nói được một câu.  
“Khẩu nghiệp tạo quá nhiều, cẩn thận sau khi xuống địa ngục bị cắt đầu lưỡi nha, nhìn ngươi ho dữ dội như vậy, có muốn uống chút nước trà thông thuận yết hầu không?” Ung Thánh Hựu ha ha cười nói.  
“Hừ! Ngươi… ôi!” Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể để toán văn sĩ kia có cơ hội tiếp tục nói y chứ, lúc này băng phiến không phải trúng vào miệng người nọ, mà là đánh vào đầu gối, người nọ còn chưa kịp nói ra liền mềm nhũn té trên mặt đất, đau đến mức kêu cha gọi mẹ, công tử trang phục lụa là vừa thấy hai người giúp mình đều ngã, bỗng nhiên trên mặt xám xịt lại, bắt đầu mắng hai tên thủ hạ, chẳng qua là còn chưa nói được hai câu, liền mạc danh kì diệu té lăn ra đất ôm bụng cười ha ha, là bị Ung Thánh Hựu dùng băng phiến điểm vào huyệt cười.  
…  
…  
Cơn gió hiu hiu, không thể thổi qua song cửa khép kín, bên ngoài ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, bên trong thì lại u tĩnh tối tăm.  
Nam tử một đầu ngân phát, ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, hơi thở trên người giống như dòng nước thong thả lưu động quanh thân thể, từ xa nhìn lại tựa như ngọn đèn sáng trong bóng đêm hắc ám, tiên khí lượn lờ, thiên tư tuyệt trần, nhưng chỉ sau nháy mắt, dòng khí trong suốt vấn vít quanh thân dần dần lộ ra một cỗ tà mị, hai cỗ khí tức một đen một trắng không ngừng quấn quanh dung hợp vào nhau, tựa như trời và đất, ban ngày với ban đêm…  
Một phiến lá cây xoay tròn nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống mặt đất, một chút biến động vô cùng nhỏ này cũng làm cho không khí khẽ xao động, lông mi khẽ giật, ma nhân đang ngồi thiền mở mắt ra, chân khí ngưng kết thành hình xung quanh thân thể trong nháy mắt hoá hư vô tan biến không còn một mảnh, nhưng nếu là người có công lực cao thâm nhất định có thể nhìn ra, trong nháy mắt đó, hai luồng chân khí hắc bạch kia đều quay trở lại trong thân thể ma nhân.  
“Ngươi tới làm gì?” Vẫn duy trì tư thế ngồi xếp bằng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thản nhiên hỏi, ngữ khí băng hàn trước sau như một, không lộ ra một tia cảm xúc.  
Cửa sổ và cửa chính chưa từng mở ra, nhưng không biết từ khi nào trong phòng đã có thêm một người, bước chân không tiếng động, người nọ từ trong một cái góc hắc ám từ từ đi ra, bộ váy màu đen giản dị vẫn không giấu nổi thân hình mỹ miều, hắc quả phụ là một nữ tử xinh đẹp nhưng lại lộ ra vẻ độc ác, đôi môi đỏ mọng khẽ nhếch, nữ tử tự đi đến một khoảng cách tự cho là an toàn mới dừng bước: “Hiền Môn Thánh Giả tái hiện thế gian, ta quả là rất tò mò a.”  
Thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đáp lời, nữ tử ôn nhu nói: “Thánh Giả đại nhân, tiểu Khôi Khôi siêng năng đuổi theo ngài mười năm, giờ đây y đã phát hiện ra thân phận của ngài, có cần ta ra tay thay ngài giải quyết phiền toái hay không?”  
“Không nói lời dư thừa, không làm chuyện dư thừa, lòng ta không cần ngươi tự suy đoán xằng bậy.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện lãnh đạm nói, ngụ ý, ta muốn làm chuyện gì sẽ phân phó ngươi, ngươi chỉ cần nghe lệnh làm việc, đừng tự cho mình thông minh, quản sự quá nhiều.  
“Là ta ngu dốt.” Hắc quả phụ thuận theo ôn nhu đáp, rồi sau đó rút một phong thư từ trong ngực ra đặt lên bàn: “Đại nhân nhà ta uỷ thác ta mang phong thư này đến đưa cho ngài, Thánh Giả đại nhân nếu như có nhu cầu gì, cứ việc phân phó ta, chỉ là không biết Thánh Giả đại nhân định khi nào thì khởi hành?”  
“Ngươi nói rất nhiều.” Không thèm liếc mắt nhìn nữ tử một cái, Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ liếc nhìn bức thư trên bàn, cùng với một ngọn lửa màu lam nhạt, phong thư liền bị thiêu thành tro tàn.  
“Mong Thánh Giả đại nhân chớ trách ta nói nhiều.” Hắc quả phụ trên mặt vẫn duy trì nụ cười ám áp, ôn nhu nói: “Tin tức Thánh Giả đại nhân xuất hiện ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đã được lan truyền, vừa hay một vị cố nhân lão hữu của ngài cũng đang tại đây, giờ phút này hẳn đã đến Hoàng Thành.”  
“Nô gia xin lui xuống.” Nói xong lời cần nói, Hắc quả phụ đã chuẩn bị rời đi.  
“Không có sự cho phép của ta, không được lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu.” Cuối cùng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
Lời nói tuy khinh đạm, nhưng ngữ khí lạnh lùng lại lộ ra cỗ sát ý, nếu có lần tiếp, chỉ sợ Hắc quả phụ sẽ không còn mệnh trở về phục lệnh chủ nhân nàng.  
Hắc quả phụ hơi sửng sốt, rồi sau đó nhu thuận đáp: “Vâng.”  
Sau đó lẳng lặng thối lui rồi biến mất trong góc phòng, tựa như chưa từng xuất hiện.  
Sau khi Hắc quả phụ rời đi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ trên giường bước xuống, nhẹ nhàng chỉnh lại y tụ*(ống tay áo), vươn tay lấy chiếc nón đội lên đầu, chẳng mấy khi giữa ban ngày mở cửa bước ra ngoài, một bước mà như cả trăm bước, trong nháy mắt như một hư ảnh màu trắng, Đại ma đầu tiêu thất ở Ung gia.  
…  
…  
Ba người một khắc trước còn vênh váo tự đắc, hiện tại một đám hết ho khan lại ho khan, hết kêu đau đớn lại kêu đau đớn, hết cười to lại cười to, Tư Tư bị cảnh khôi hài này chọc cho nhịn không được bật cười, tuy rằng không biết ba người này sao lại đột nhiên biến thành bộ dáng như vậy, nhưng chắc hẳn không phải do lão thiên gia trừng phạt, mà chính là vị công tử tựa thần tiên nhà nàng làm tiên thuật, thực là giải hận.  
Ung Xung có nền tảng võ công, đúng là thấy rõ động tác của Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lòng cảm thấy kinh ngạc đồng thời cũng vô cùng bội phục ca ca nhà mình, ca ca của hắn chẳng những lớn lên giống thần tiên, có thể ngâm thơ vẽ tranh, mà lại còn có võ công thâm hậu như thế, biến nước thành băng, đây mới chính là sức mạnh đích thực.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không giữ chút hình tượng ngửa đầu cười to, nhìn ba tên như nhân vật phản diện kia cười nói: “Đây là có chuyện gì a, vừa khóc vừa cười, ba vị thật sự là tốt bụng a, thấy chúng ta ngồi đây nhàn rỗi buồn chán liền lại đây biểu diễn giúp chúng ta vui vẻ.”  
Công tử trang phục lụa là trong lòng phiền não phẫn nộ, tuy rằng biết đối phương dùng yêu pháp, nhưng miệng không có cách nào thôi cười, biểu tình dở khóc dở cười kia càng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu ôm bụng cuồng tiếu.  
Bị mấy tên này nháo, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không còn hứng thú ăn cơm, y cũng không tính phải xử trí mấy người này thế nào, lúc đang chuẩn bị giải huyệt đạo cho bọn họ, bên cạnh không biết ai đã ra tay trước Ung Thánh Hựu một bước.  
Đám người công tử trang phục lụa là mệt phờ ngồi bệt ra đất, khí còn chưa suyễn liền ầm ĩ oa oa kêu lên: “Yêu nhân! Ngươi là đồ yêu nhân!” Nói xong liền co cẳng chạy chối chết.  
Hai hủ văn sĩ cũng đứng dậy chạy trốn theo chủ tử, trước khi đi còn không quên quát: “Ung hoạ thuỷ, nếu ngươi thực có tài, vậy đến tham gia Thưởng Hà Hội*(hội ngắm hoa sen) đi!”  
“Quên đi, chúng ta cũng đi thôi.” Nhu nhu hai gò má, Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi Ung Xung đứng bên cạnh: “Cái Thưởng Hà Hội kia là gì?”  
Ung Xung vừa định trả lời Ung Thánh Hựu, chợt nghe thấy bên cạnh truyền đến thanh âm của nữ tử, không biết lần này lại là ai đến.  
“Hoá ra là ngươi!”  
Cái gì mà hoá ra là ta? Ung Thánh Hựu theo hướng âm thanh truyền tới nhìn qua, một nữ tử vận bạch y mạo tựa thiên tiên từ rừng trúc đi ra, rõ ràng chính là Trung Thiên Quốc Thánh Nữ Vô Nguyệt y đã từng gặp ở n Đô.

~~~~~~~

Chương 11:  
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Hựu Ung, Ung Thánh Hựu, nghe giang hồ đồn thổi lúc đầu ta còn không tin người đã chết làm sao có thể sống lại được, đã thế còn nhanh chóng biến thành người trong Hiền Môn, không nghĩ tới Hựu Ung thật là Ung Thánh Hựu ngươi.” Vô Nguyệt chăm chú nhìn lại nhìn khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, thần sắc trong mắt phức tạp.  
“Thì ra là Vô Nguyệt cô nương, chúng ta thật là có duyên a, cô cũng đến đây ăn cơm nha, cô cứ từ từ ăn, ta còn có việc đi trước một bước.” Người của Hiền Môn quả nhiên đã tìm tới cửa, hiện tại cũng không phải là lúc thích hợp để “nhận người quen”, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chân nghĩ muốn bỏ chạy, Vô Nguyệt tiến lên phía trước chặn đường y.  
“Đứng lại, ta còn muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi thật là sư đệ của sư bá Tiếu Thiên của ta sao?” Vô Nguyệt hỏi.  
Sư bá… Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một nỗi băn khoăn, không biết thối ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi… nhìn cô nương như hoa như ngọc đang đứng chắn đường đi của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: “Chiếu theo bối phận mà nói, ta hẳn là sư thúc của cô a!”  
“Hồ ngôn loạn ngữ! Tiền nhiệm đại chưởng môn của Hiền Môn chúng ta từ mười năm trước đã quy tiên, sư huynh Tiếu Thiên mười năm qua sinh tử không rõ, vậy sao lại có thể có một sư đệ như ngươi, giả mạo người Hiền Môn chúng ta, mục đích của ngươi là gì?” Theo một tiếng quát lạnh, một vị nữ tử tuổi ngoài ba mươi thướt tha uỷ mị đi ra.  
Sư đệ sư muội của Đại ma đầu sao lại nhiều như vậy, cứ hai ngày ba bữa lại lòi ra một người, vị nữ tử này có lẽ còn chưa biết vị sư huynh mà nàng vẫn sùng kính giờ đã biến thành Đại ma đầu rồi đi, nghĩ như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy vui mừng khó hiểu, y thế nào lại biết được nhiều bí mật như vậy nha.  
Đối mặt với vẻ mặt tức giận của nữ tử, Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lại bẳng một nụ cười điềm đạm: “Sư tỷ, nàng không nhận thức ta là lẽ đương nhiên, có điều ta thực oan uổng a, ta quả thực không giả mạo người của Hiền Môn, sư tỷ nếu không tin có thể tìm Tiếu Thiên hỏi thử, sư huynh lúc này ngay tại bên trong Ung phủ.”  
“Được! Ta sẽ cùng ngươi trở về xem xem là thật hay giả!” Sau khi nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tức giận trên mặt đã hơi giảm, dù sao cũng là thân phận trưởng bối trong Hiền Môn, không lỗ mãng vô lễ như các đệ tử.  
“Vậy làm phiền nhị vị đến Ung phủ ta một chuyến, chắc hẳn Tiếu Thiên sư huynh cũng thật cao hứng có thể gặp lại cố nhân.” Mấy chuyện phiền phức, quan hệ rắc rối phức tạp này cứ giao hết cho thối ma đầu đi, dù sao trước kia chuyện y nói mình là sư đệ Thánh Giả cũng đã được sự cho phép của thối ma đầu, đối với tất cả chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm nay, trong lòng gia hoả kia hẳn là đã sớm tính trước.  
“Ta có thể chứng minh sư huynh Tiểu Hựu đích thực là Thánh Giả.” Một giọng nam quen thuộc dễ nghe lên tiếng, lại thêm một người quen nữa xuất hiện trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Thuý Trúc Cư này quả nhiên nổi tiếng, làm sao mà người nào người nấy đều chạy đến đây, đầu tiên là sư muội Thối ma đầu, hiện giờ đường đường Tĩnh Vương Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng đã xuất hiện, kế tiếp sẽ là ai, khó có thể nào lại là tên thối hoàng đế trong cung kia đấy chứ? Ung Thánh Hựu trong thâm tâm oán thầm.  
Nhìn thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mọi người đều hành lễ: “Tham kiến vương gia.”  
“Các vị miễn lễ.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đầu tiên là chào hỏi nhị vị cô nương: “Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh, Vô Nguyệt cô nương.” Rồi sau đó lại nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: “Tiểu Hựu.”  
“Ha ha thực khéo nha vương gia.” Ung Thánh Hựu ha ha cười nói, từ lúc tới Hoàng Thành tới giờ y chưa gặp lại Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lần nào, còn tưởng rằng người nọ sau khi về Hoàng Thành hiểu rõ không tiếp tục lui tới với y nữa, không nghĩ tới hôm nay lại gặp mặt.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười cười gật đầu với Ung Thánh Hựu, ý cười ôn nhu kia thật sự khiến người ta có chút cảm giác không tiếp thu nổi, ngay trước mặt đám đông, bên cạnh còn có người của Hiền Môn, phong lưu vương gia nhà ngươi không thể thu liễm chút sao, cho dù ngu ngốc cũng có thể nhìn ra trong ý cười ôn nhu này của ngươi cất giấu ái muội gì.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu cảm thấy vì thanh danh ở Hoàng Thành của mình mà lo lắng.  
Sau khi cùng đám người Ung Thánh Hựu chào hỏi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách quay mặt về hướng hai người Thiên Thuỷ, Vô Nguyệt: “Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh, bổn vương từng gặp Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, ta có thể chứng minh Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả xác thực là người đó.”  
“Sư bá Tiếu Thiên của ta mười năm trước đã mất tích, theo ta được biết trước đó Vương gia cùng sư bá ta từng có quan hệ gì, Vô Nguyệt không biết vương gia làm sao chứng minh sư huynh của Ung Thánh Hựu này là Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả.” Vô Nguyệt tiểu cô nương trước sau vẫn cay độc như lửa, nhưng cũng là nói ra nghi vấn trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu, y luôn hiếu kì, vì sao Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mới liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra Thối ma đầu chính là Tiếu Thiên gì đó đã tiêu thất mười năm.  
“Vô Nguyệt, không được vô lễ.” Nhẹ giọng trách mắng một câu, Thiên Thuỷ nói với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách: “Vô Nguyệt từ nhỏ đã được nuông chiều thành hư, nếu như có chỗ nào thất lễ, mong vương gia rộng lòng tha thứ.”  
“Đừng ngại.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đội lên vẻ mặt tươi cười vô hại, nói: “Kì thật cũng khó trách Vô Nguyệt cô nương tâm sinh nghi hoặc, không sai, trước kia bổn vương đích xác chưa từng gặp qua Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, nhưng không biết Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh còn nhớ rõ nhiều năm trước đương kim thái hậu từng mắc tâm bệnh.”  
Nghe xong lời Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói, Thiên Thuỷ nhớ lại dường như có việc này, gật đầu nói: “Lúc ấy sư huynh ta đang ngao du thiên hạ, vừa lúc đến Hoàng Thành quý quốc, sau tiến cung giúp hoàng hậu quý quốc lúc ấy, cũng chính là đương kim thái hậu hiện giờ chẩn trì, sau đó tâm bệnh của thái hậu đã khỏi hẳn.”  
“Đúng vậy, chẳng qua Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh không biết, kì thật lúc Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả còn ở trong hoàng cung, hoạ sĩ trong cung ta từng vì Thánh Giả vẽ một bức hoạ, mà bổn vương vừa may được xem qua.”  
Thối ma đầu cư nhiên lại có chút liên hệ với Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc như vậy. Sau hôm nay còn có bao nhiêu điều chưa biết về con người Thối ma đầu a? Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm líu lưỡi, có điều mặc kệ là thế nào, có Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thay y ra mặt làm sáng tỏ, cũng coi như là chuyện tốt.  
Thấy Thiên Thuỷ hai người mặt vẫn còn nghi ngờ, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói tiếp: “Ta thấy không bằng như vậy đi, Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh cùng Vô Nguyệt cô nương đến Hoàng Thành chắc hẳn cũng là chuyện của Thánh Giả, ngày mốt bổn vương thiết yến ở Thuý Trúc Cư, đến lúc đó mời Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, cũng thỉnh nhị vị cùng đến, để bổn vương lấy thân phận chủ nhà tiếp đãi.  
Thiên Thuỷ nghĩ nghĩ, nói: “Như thế cũng tốt, vậy làm phiền vương gia rồi.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mỉm cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu: “Tiểu Hựu đến lúc đó nhất định phải tới a.”  
Cự tuyệt được không? Đương nhiên không được! Đường đường Tĩnh Vương tự mình mời y, huống chi đây cũng là một lý do vô cùng thoả đáng, đến lúc đó không chỉ Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải đi, Ung Thánh Hựu y không đi cũng không được.  
Nói đến nói đi, vẫn là lỗi của tên Thối ma đầu kia, lúc trước nói cái gì không được, lại cố tình nói là sư huynh của y, hiện giờ phiền toái cứ một cái tiếp một cái lên, chẳng qua lúc ấy Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Thối ma đầu còn có một thân phận khác, mà thân phận kia cư nhiên lại nổi danh như vậy.  
Rời khỏi Thuý Trúc Cư trở lại Ung phủ, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đến tiểu viện của khách phòng tìm Đại ma đầu, trong tiểu viện ngày thường không có người nào, nhiệm vụ quét tước dọn dẹp linh tinh đều do một mình Tiếu Thiên đến làm, thường lui tới cũng chỉ có một mình Ung Thánh Hựu, ngày hôm nay trong viện lại truyền ra tiếng đàn.  
Đẩy cửa viện ra, những bông hoa mùa hạ bay tán loạn, cánh bướm chập chờn theo gió vờn múa, bạch y nam nhân ngồi dưới gốc cây khẽ gảy dây đàn, ánh tà dương kim sắc xuyên qua từng chiếc lá chiếu lên mặt đất, lưu lại từng phiến màu vàng loang lổ.  
Cho dù biết từ trong xương cốt nam nhân kia đều lộ ra là một tên Đại ma đầu đầy ma tính, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không thể không thừa nhận, ánh tà dương chiếu trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện đích xác khiến người ta có một cảm giác thần thánh không thể khinh nhờn, bạch y bạch phát, khiến người ta cảm thấy tâm tình bình thản khó hiểu.  
“Ngươi cứ ngồi mãi ở đó không định đi ra a?” Đôi giày trắng giẵm lên những cánh hoa rơi, dư hương còn lưu lại, bóng người nhẹ nhàng đi tới, trường tụ của Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ khàng bay bay, những chiếc lá rơi rụng trên ghế đá theo động tác ngồi của nam tử mà bay đi, vị ma đầu đang đánh đàn kia cũng không dừng lại tiếng đàn mà vẫn tiếp tục gảy.  
“Hoàng Thành chơi vui không?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chút để ý hỏi, trong lúc nói chuyện đầu hơi ngẩng lên liếc nhìn nam tử ngồi đối diện, cái nhấc đầu ôn nhu kia, sớm làm chìm trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Vui thì quả là vui, nhưng ngươi lại không đi cùng ta.” Làm nũng một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Ta hôm nay lại đụng phải người Hiền Môn các ngươi, cũng là sư muội của ngươi.”  
Sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu kể lại vắn tắt chuyện gặp được Thiên Thuỷ cùng Vô Nguyệt ở Thuý Trúc Cư hôm nay cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe.  
“Rốt cuộc ngươi có bao nhiêu hảo sư đệ hảo sư muội a.” Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi cảm khái nói, cứ hai ngày ba bữa lại chui ra một người, không biết sau này còn có thể gặp được bao nhiêu nhân vật là sư đệ sư muội linh tinh của Khương Nghĩa Kiện nữa đây.  
Nghe Ung Thánh Hựu kể xong chuyện buổi chiều gặp được, khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẽ ra một nụ cười yếu ớt, hai tay đặt trên dây đàn dừng lại động tác lúc đang định lên tiếng, lại nghe thấy mấy âm thanh “òng ọc òng ọc” kêu, Ung Thánh Hựu ha ha cười bụm lấy bụng mình, ngượng ngùng nói: “Có chút đói bụng.”  
Tư Tư sau khi đưa đồ ăn vào viện liền rời đi, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chuyển từ ngoài sân vào trong phòng, sắc trời dần tối, trong phòng sáng lên ánh nến màu đỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng bát đũa và lấy và để, thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện không hề động đũa mà chỉ nhìn mình, Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng nói: “Ngươi cũng ăn a.”  
“Ngươi ăn đi, hiện giờ ngươi coi như là người của Hiền Môn, ta liền nhân đây giảng qua một chút về Hiền Môn cho ngươi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
“Người trong Hiền Môn trải rộng khắp thiên hạ, đại thể chia làm hai phái, một phái lấy văn, y là chủ, đây cũng là phía Hiền Môn đặt ngoài sáng, ví như Thiên Thuỷ và Vô Nguyệt mà ngươi đã gặp, một phái lấy võ, thuật là chủ làm việc trong tối, nhưng không phải là làm chuyện xấu xa gì, chủ yếu đều là giúp văn phái có thể ở các quốc gia trao đổi tin tức dễ dàng hơn. Đệ tử trong Hiền Môn tuy rằng nhiều nhưng môn chủ thân truyền đệ tử không vượt quá năm.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện rủ rỉ nói.  
Nghe những lời này, Ung Thánh Hựu nuốt một ngụm nước miếng: “Vậy thân truyền đệ tử có những ai?”

~~~~~~~

Chương 12:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Chưởng môn đời trước có ba thân truyền đệ tử, như ngươi đã biết, ta là đại đệ tử trong đó, Trần Khôi là nhỏ nhất.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục nói: “Còn những người khác đều không phải, Thiên Thuỷ hôm nay ngươi gặp chỉ là một trong phần đông môn đồ của Hiền Môn, những môn đồ này đều được xưng là môn chủ thân truyền vi trường.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu xem như đã hiểu được một ít, có điều theo như cách nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hiện giờ người trong Hiền Môn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải gọi là sư huynh hoặc sư bá, vậy mình thì sao a? Có tính là đệ tử của môn chủ đời trước không?  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Ta thì sao?”  
“Ngươi đương nhiên cũng là đệ tử của môn chủ đời trước.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích: “Thân là đại đệ tử ta có quyền thay mặt môn chủ truyền đạo thu đồ đệ, hiện giờ ngươi là đệ tử thân truyền của môn chủ đời trước, ví như đám người Thiên Thuỷ thấy ngươi cũng phải gọi ngươi một tiếng sư huynh.”  
Nghe xong Khương Nghĩa Kiện giải thích, Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, đột nhiên nhớ tới hôm nay y vẫn kêu Thiên Thuỷ là sư tỷ, vậy ngày mốt sau khi thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Thiên Thuỷ chẳng phải sẽ gọi y là sư huynh, còn Vô Nguyệt thì gọi y là sư bá?!  
Rời khỏi viện tử của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đến báo cáo phụ thân chuyện ngày mốt phải đi tham gia yến hội của Hoàng Phủ Thên Hách, sau khi nhận được sự cho phép thì quay trở về phòng mình.  
“Tiểu thối miêu, gần đây ngươi sinh bệnh gì à?” Vươn tay chọc chọc con Tiểu thối miêu tử khí trầm trầm đang lười biếng nằm trên giường, dù biết rõ Tiểu thối miêu căn bản không thể nói, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn lẩm bẩm hỏi.  
Phàm nhân thuỷ tính dương hoa, phàm nhân vong ân phụ nghĩa, phàm nhân ngu dốt đến cực điểm… Thối miêu vẫn thối mặt như cũ, rất thối, phi thường thối…  
Ban đêm, Tiểu thối miêu đang yên giấc trên giường khẽ mở đôi mắt màu đỏ tươi, nhìn thấy nam tử nửa đêm không ngủ được nhảy cửa sổ đến nơi nào đó, trong mắt biểu lộ vẻ không vui nồng đậm, xoay người, Tiểu thối miêu vùi cái đầu tròn tròn của mình vào trong chăn, có lẽ, mắt không thấy, tâm không phiền.  
Hắn không thích tên phàm nhân kia, một chút đều không có, tuyệt đối không.  
Hắn là Thú Vương, tương lai còn phải nối dõi tông đường, sao có thể thích một phàm nhân, chỉ cần đợi đến khi thân thể này hồi phục, hắn sẽ rời đi, rời khỏi phàm nhân này.  
“Ô…” trong chăn truyền đến tiếng mèo con nhẹ giọng nức nở.  
…  
…  
Buổi tối hôm sau nhận được thiếp mời đến tham gia yến hội của Hoàng Phủ Thên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không để tâm, dù sao chỉ là ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm mà thôi, ngày hôm qua lúc đi trên đường đột nhiên nghĩ mình cần phải làm một sinh kế nào đấy kiếm chút thu nhập, để y làm quan vẫn là miễn đi, quan trường cũng không phải là nơi có thể tuỳ tiện tiến vào, nếu như đả chiến y không biết mình có đủ phần quyết đoán cũng đảm thức*(gan dạ quyết đoán) kia không.  
Tuy kiếp trước y cũng từng xem qua tiểu thuyết quân sự, từng sùng bái Vệ Thanh, chỉ là nếu thật sự ra sa trường đầy máu, Ung Thánh Hựu không cho rằng mình thực sự thích nơi đồ sát sinh mệnh đó.  
Người trong thời đại này đa số đều có tập quán trọng nông ức thương, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không quan tâm những thứ đó, dựa vào tầm nhìn và nhận thức của y từ kiếp trước, hơn nữa y còn có tiền vốn, Ung gia ở Hoàng Thành cũng coi như có chút quyền thế, lúc này làm chút sinh ý hẳn là cũng không mệt, nhưng nên làm cái gì đây?  
Một mình ngồi trong xe ngựa, xuyên qua song cửa nhìn những cửa hàng rực rỡ muôn màu trên đường phố, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu híp mắt nhìn thái dương nóng bỏng, lại nhìn đường phố náo nhiệt, trong đầu bỗng nhiên có một ý tưởng.  
Lúc này xe ngựa đột nhiên dừng lại, Ung Thánh Hựu hạ song liêm, hỏi xa phu bên ngoài: “Làm sao vậy?”  
“Thiếu gia, người này cản đường, nói là quen ngài, muốn gặp ngài.” Xa phu nói vọng vào.  
Y có người quen ở trong Hoàng Thành ư? Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ hôm nay y xuất môn không nói cho ai, nam tử tiến lên kéo một góc rèm, quả nhiên thấy một người áo xám đứng trước xe ngựa: “Sao lại là ngươi?”  
Người ngăn Ung Thánh Hựu lại cư nhiên là Trần Khôi, sao người này lại đột nhiên ở trên đường tìm y, xem chừng có chuyện gì muốn nói với y, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thiếu niên xinh đẹp ngồi trong xe ngựa của mình không khỏi tấm tắc lấy làm kì, nhân vật trong Hiền Môn đều là tuấn nam mỹ nữ nha.  
“Trần Khôi đại hiệp, ngài tìm ta có chuyện gì nha?” Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.  
Trần Khôi ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi sau đó lại cúi đầu nhìn đầu gối của mình, lạnh lùng nói: “Ta nói sẽ không làm tổn thương ngươi thì sẽ không tổn thương ngươi, lần này đến đây ta muốn giải thích một chút chuyện ngày trước với ngươi, còn một ít chuyện về sư huynh, ta nghĩ muốn nói qua với ngươi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu hơi sửng sốt, người này cư nhiên muốn giải thích với y, xem ra cũng không phải là một người hoàn toàn không thể thông suốt, có điều Trần Khôi muốn cùng y nói chuyện về Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục lắng nghe.  
“Đại ma đầu lừng lấy đại danh trên giang hồ hóa ra là cùng một người với Hiền Môn Thánh Giả, chuyện này chắc hẳn hắn đã đề cập qua với ngươi.” Trong mắt biểu lộ một tia mê mang, Trần Khôi tiếp tục nói: “Kì thật ta cũng chỉ trong năm nay mới biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện chính là Thiếu Thiên sư huynh.”  
“Ngươi nói là, ngươi năm nay mới biết được?” Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thật kinh ngạc: “Nói cách khác, lần trước dưới đáy cốc, ngươi cũng là mới biết chuyện Khương Nghĩa Kiện là Thiếu Thiên không bao lâu?”  
Trần Khôi gật gật đầu, trên mặt khôi phục vẻ lãnh đạm bình tĩnh, y tiếp tục nói: “Mười năm trước sư phụ dẫn sư huynh rời đi, không nghĩ rằng từ đó về sau không thấy người trở về, sau người trong môn cùng ta phát hiện ra thi thể sư phụ, đại sư huynh lại không biết tung tích, kế tiếp trong mười năm ta không ngừng truy tìm tung tích đại sư huynh, mà ngay tại một năm này, ta rốt cuộc cũng tìm được tung tích của huynh ấy, lại phát hiện sư huynh lúc trước đã thành ma.”  
Sau khi Trần Khôi tìm được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người nọ cũng không kiêng dè trực tiếp nói cho Trần Khôi lúc ấy vẫn còn kinh ngạc không thôi. Khương Nghĩa Kiện hiện giờ chính là Thánh Giả Thiếu Thiên mười năm trước, lúc Trần Khôi hỏi mười năm trước rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không chút che giấu nói hết cho Trần Khôi biết.  
Mười năm trước chưởng môn tiền nhiệm của Hiền Môn có việc rời khỏi Hiền Môn, đồng thời mang theo Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc đó, mà tất cả mọi người không biết, hoá ra môn chủ đời trước rời đi là vì muốn nhốt Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại.  
“Hắn muốn giết ta, ta liền giết hắn.” Trong mắt biểu lộ chút bi thương, Trần Khôi thản nhiên nói: “Sư huynh lúc ấy nói với ta như vậy, sư phụ muốn giết sư huynh, cuối cùng ngược lại lại bị sư huynh giết.”  
“Vì sao sư phụ của ngươi lại muốn giết Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Khương Nghĩa Kiện không phải là đồ đệ của hắn sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu khó hiểu hỏi.  
Trần Khôi cười lạnh một tiếng nói: “Sư huynh không chỉ là đồ đệ của sư phụ, mà còn là đồ đệ được sư phụ xem trọng nhất, thương yêu nhất, nếu không phải mười năm trước sư huynh mất tích, vậy chức vị Hiền Môn môn chủ hiện giờ có lẽ đã thuộc về sư huynh. Ngươi muốn biết nguyên nhân sư phụ muốn giết sư huynh, ta cũng rất muốn biết, nhưng mà nhìn đến sư huynh nhập ma hiện giờ, ta nghĩ có lẽ khi đó sư phụ cũng đã cảm thấy được việc này nên mới muốn sớm để kịp ngăn chặn sự ma hoá của sư huynh.”  
Có lẽ chuyện này chạm đến chỗ đau của Trần Khôi, người nọ trầm mặc một lát mới thu liễm tâm thần, ngẩng đầu nói với Ung Thánh Hựu: “Ngày đó ở trong cốc ta không biết ngươi là ai, nguyên nhân tập kích ngươi cũng là vì muốn dẫn sư huynh ra, sau khi thấy một mặt của sư huynh, sư huynh cũng không còn gặp lại ta nữa.”  
“Nga.” Ung Thánh Hựu không biết nên nói gì, Trần Khôi cũng thật là một người đáng thương, truy đuổi mười năm rốt cuộc cũng tìm được sư huynh, kết quả người nọ chẳng những là người thí sư, lại còn thành ma, trong lòng Trần Khôi nhất định thực mẫu thuẫn bi thương ha, nhưng mà vì muốn dẫn Khương Nghĩa Kiện ra mà lại mượn y xuống tay thì cũng…  
Quên đi, dù sao việc này giờ cũng đã là quá khứ.  
“Ngươi tìm ta chỉ vì muốn nói cho ta biết chuyện này thôi sao?” Nói cho y để làm gì nha, chuyện mười năm trước rất phức tạp y không rõ, chỉ cần biết biết y hiện tại cùng một chỗ với Đại ma đầu, hắn đối y tốt lắm, như vậy là đủ rồi.  
“Cho tới bây giờ ta cũng không hiểu sư huynh rốt cuộc là muốn làm gì, ta cảm thấy huynh ấy có thể sẽ làm một việc.” Trần Khôi dừng một chút, nhìn vào mắt Ung Thánh Hựu: “Hiện tại người hắn tín nhiệm nhất là ngươi, có lẽ ngươi không cảm nhận được nhiều lắm, nhưng mà điểm này ta có thể nói rõ ràng cho ngươi, từng ấy năm tới giờ ta chưa từng thấy hắn quan tâm đến ai, tương lai nếu hắn làm sai chuyện gì, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể đứng ra ngăn cản hắn.”  
“Chuyện sai.” Ung Thánh Hựu chợt động, rồi sau đó cười nói: “Ngươi quá coi trọng ta rồi, ta nào có năng lực lớn như vậy, hắn muốn làm chuyện gì ta há có thể ngăn cản, hơn nữa ngươi không sợ ta cũng đi theo hắn làm 《chuyện sai》 sao?”  
“Ngươi sẽ không.” Trần Khôi nói.  
“Ngươi liền lập tức khẳng định?” Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói.  
“Bởi vì ngươi là người mà hắn coi trọng.” Sau khi nói ra một câu mạc danh kì diệu, Trần Khôi liền nhảy xuống xe ngựa bỏ đi, lưu lại Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trầm mặc một mình trên xe ngựa.  
Đại ma đầu sẽ làm chuyện gì sai nha? Vì bí tịch võ công? Đại ma đầu đã cùng y hợp tu, có lẽ sẽ không.  
Vì tiền tài quyền thế? Đại ma đầu giống như không thiếu tiền, quyền thế cũng có vẻ không ham.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, Trần Khôi nói quá mức hư ảo, cái gì gọi là “chuyện sai” a? Thế gian này định nghĩa về đúng sai thế nào, định nghĩa này là ai định ra? Rất nhanh sau đó y đã ném việc này ra sau đầu, sự tình về sau, để về sau xem xét đi.

~~~~~~~

Chương 13:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Bóng đêm dần bao trùm, người trên đường đa số đều đã trở về nhà, Hoàng Thành vào ban ngày náo nhiệt dần dần trở lên thanh lãnh. Từng nhà từng nhà đều đã điểm đăng, khói bếp lượn lờ, một mảnh an bình thịnh thế.  
Đèn hoa treo lên, hôm nay đại môn Thuý Trúc Cư vẫn rộng mở như cũ, chỉ là đoạn đường này không có một hành nhân*(người đi bộ) nào, ngẫu nhiên sẽ có mấy thủ vệ mặc kính y* cẩn thận trông coi bốn phía, một chiếc xe ngựa từ thành Tây chạy “lộc cộc lộc cộc” trên đường, cuối cùng dừng ở trước cửa Thuý Trúc Cư.  
(* nó na ná thế này đây )  
Trăng sáng sao thưa, nước hồ trong vắt, trong rừng thuý trúc toả ra quang huy ấm áp, thủ vệ tản ra bốn phía chỉ để lại mấy người hầu hạ, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hôm nay tổ chức tiệc mời Trung Thiên Quốc Thánh Nữ Vô Nguyệt, Hiền Môn Tiên Sinh Thiên Thuỷ, cùng với Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên thần bí và người tử mà phục sinh – Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Từ lúc trở về Hoàng Thành, đây là lần đầu tiên y nhận lời mời đến dự tiệc, Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ không biết hành động đến dự tiệc của y hôm nay sẽ khiến người ta mang theo không ít nghi kị cùng tin tức, quan hệ giữa Ung gia và vương gia tựa hồ vẫn rất tốt, vương gia đến giờ vẫn chưa thú thê, hơn nữa từng có tin đồn vương gia chung tình với Ung Thánh Hựu, tiệc rượu hôm nay trong mắt người khác không khỏi giấu diếm một tia ái – muội.  
Hoàng Thành lâu nay vẫn yên tĩnh, tựa hồ bởi vì một mỹ nam tử chết rồi phục sinh mà có dấu hiệu náo nhiệt hẳn lên.  
Trong Thuý Trúc Cư, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách và đám người Thiên Thuỷ đã tới, mà khi bọn họ chân trước vừa bước vào thì nghe tin Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên đã đến, thần sắc trên mặt Thiên Thuỷ Vô Nguyệt khẽ biến, dường như có chút khẩn trương, cũng lại có chút chờ mong, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tự mình ra nghênh đón, đám người Thiên Thuỷ cũng đi theo, cuối cùng mọi người thấy Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang chậm rãi khoan thai đi đến.  
Một bộ phiêu tuyết bạch thường, dưới ánh trăng thanh lãnh giống như một đôi tiên nhân từ trên trời hạ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện song song đi vào trong tầm mắt mọi người, tiên tư nguyệt mạo, chỉ vẻn vẹn trong nháy mắt ngắn ngủi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn thấy đôi sư huynh đệ như thần tiên quyến lữ không khỏi có chút ngẩn người, trong mắt tuy hàm chứa ý cười nhưng trong lòng lại bốc lên một cỗ cảm xúc quái dị nhàn nhạt không rõ.  
Bởi vì trước kia Khương Nghĩa Kiện và Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đã từng gặp mặt, nên hiện giờ gặp lại hai người cũng không cảm thấy quá mức xa lạ, vội vàng làm lễ, là chủ nhân Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách dẫn Khương Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu đi về hướng Thiên Thuỷ Vô Nguyệt.  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đang tới gần, Vô Nguyệt nghi hoặc nhìn sang sư thúc Thiên Thuỷ bên cạnh, nàng đương nhiên chưa từng tận mắt nhìn thấy Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, nam nhân cùng một chỗ với Ung Thánh Hựu khiến người ta cúi đầu không dám nhìn thẳng kia thật là Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, là sư bá của nàng sao? Vô Nguyệt đang chờ chỉ thị hành động của Thiên Thuỷ.  
Nếu vị Thánh Giả kia là giả, Vô Nguyệt có thể báo được cừu trên sông Ngọc Thuý lúc trước, nếu Thánh Giả kia là thật, cũng có nghĩa là Ung Thánh Hựu đã thành sư bá của nàng, vậy nàng cũng chỉ có thể nuốt cục tức vào trong bụng, đều là người của Hiền Môn, cũng không hiếu chiến gì, huống hồ đối phương còn là trưởng bối của nàng.  
“Thiên Thuỷ ra mắt sư huynh.” Thiên Thuỷ đột nhiên tiến lên khom lưng.  
Vẻn vẹn một câu này, trong lòng mọi người ở đây đều tự hiểu được, mà chỉ cần đến ngày mai, tin tức Ung Thánh Hựu xác thực là sư đệ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện chắc chắn sẽ khiến cho mọi người trong Hoàng Thành có một đề tài câu chuyện mới.  
Đồng hương gặp đồng hương, nước mắt rưng rưng, chuyện này đương nhiên sẽ không phát sinh trên người của Hiền Môn, sư huynh thấy sư muội, sư muội thấy sư huynh, sư huynh sư muội song song nói chuyện phiếm ha.  
Tiếu Thiên biến mất mười năm, hiện giờ tái hiện thế gian, Thiên Thuỷ khẳng định có rất nhiều chuyện muốn tán gẫu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hai người đứng bên dòng suối cách đình không xa không biết đang nói chuyện gì, ba người ở mái hiên bên này ngồi cùng nhau ăn chút đồ ăn, uống chút rượu nói chút chuyện phiếm, chờ hai vị kia trở lại.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng không hổ là nhản tản vương gia, mấy năm gần đây du ngoạn khắp đại giang nam bắc, rất thân quen với một số bang hội trên giang hồ trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, nói chuyện cũng rất thú vị, có rất nhiều điều mà Ung Thánh Hựu và Vô Nguyệt chưa từng nghe qua.  
Sau một lát, Vô Nguyệt nâng chén hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Ung sư bá, lúc trước đắc tội, mong sư bá rộng lòng bỏ qua.”  
“Không có việc gì, chẳng lẽ ta lại là loại người keo kiệt vậy sao, hiện giờ chúng ta đều là người trong Hiền Môn, mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt trước kia nếu ta còn để trong lòng chẳng phải là làm mất thể diện của Tiếu Thiên ư.”  
Rượu của cổ đại cũng không nồng hơn của kiếp trước, rượu Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mang đến hình như là dùng trái cây ủ, chua chua ngọt ngọt rất dễ uống, đồ ăn của Thuý Trúc Cư cũng không tồi, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa uống rượu vừa nhanh chóng gắp thức ăn cho vào miệng đến vui vẻ, cùng Vô Nguyệt tiêu tan hiểu lầm lúc trước, mọi người cùng cởi mở ngồi tán gẫu.  
Tiểu cô nương Vô Nguyệt này tuy tính tình có hơi tự cao, nhưng con người cũng không tệ lắm, từ khi biết Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là sư đệ của Thánh Giả cũng không còn vô lễ, đối với thất bại trên sông Ngọc Thuý cũng cảm thấy tâm phục khẩu phục, lúc trước nàng không phục, đó là bởi vì cảm thấy mình bại dưới tay ngoại nhân là đã đánh mất thể diện của Trung Thiên Quốc cùng Hiền Môn.  
Hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu thành sư bá của nàng, tiểu bối như nàng bại bởi sư bá cũng thành chuyện đương nhiên.  
Không lâu sau, hai người kia rốt cuộc cũng tán gẫu xong, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Thiên Thuỷ một lần nữa quay trở lại tịch gian.  
Rượu quá tam tuần, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười nói với Ung Thánh Hựu: “Vài ngày nữa là Hạ quý thưởng hà hội, hiện giờ trở lại Hoàng Thành, nghe nói ngươi trở thành sư đệ của Tiếu Thiên, hoàng thượng và thái hậu đang muốn gặp mặt ngươi, Hạ quý thưởng hà hội ngươi nên đi xem đi a.”  
Thối hoàng đế cùng thái hậu muốn gặp ta, Ung Thánh Hựu đang mải cắn miếng thịt bò suýt nữa thì bị nghẹn, sau khi uống một ngụm rượu mới nói: “Hạ quý thưởng hà hội?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vỗ chân, nói: “Xem trí nhớ ta này, cũng khó trách ngươi không biết Hạ quý thưởng hà hội, Hạ quý thưởng hà hội là ngày hội hoàng thượng bắt đầu định ra từ năm ngoái. Mỗi khi đến mùa hoa sen nở rộ, hoàng thượng đều tự mình tham gia thưởng hà hội, trong thưởng hà hội, chúng công tử giai nhân tề tụ, lấy thi từ trợ hứng, dùng võ công để múa. Hào kiệt các nơi trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đều đến đây, chỉ nguyện có thể được thánh thượng tán thưởng.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn về phía Thiên Thuỷ cùng Vô Nguyệt, lại tiếp: “Chắc hẳn lần này Thiên Thuỷ tiên sinh cùng Vô Nguyệt cô nương đến Hoàng Thành, là do được hoàng thượng mời ha?”  
Mỗi lần đến mùa thưởng hoa hội, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đều mời một số văn nhân danh sĩ nổi danh đến trợ uy, lần này Thiên Thuỷ và Vô Nguyệt xuất hiện ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, cũng không phải không có nguyên nhân, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên tuy rằng chưa nói cho bất luận người nào, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng có thể đại khái đoán ra được.  
Thiên Thuỷ gật đầu nói: “Vương gia quả nhiên tuệ nhãn, tại hạ và Vô Nguyệt đích thật là nhận lời mời của quý quốc mà đến.”  
Dứt lời Thiên Thuỷ mỉm cười nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu: “Sư huynh còn trẻ anh tài, kinh tài diễm diễm, tại Hạ quý thưởng hà hội nhất định có thể triển lộ tài năng, làm vẻ vang Hiền Môn ta.”  
Vô Nguyệt cũng gật đầu đồng ý, như kiểu Ung Thánh Hựu được rạng rỡ mặt mày, khiến các nàng cũng vui vẻ theo, chúng nhân có lẽ đều là như vậy, một khi nhận thức người có quan hệ với mình sẽ cột đối phương tại thân, thành công của đối phương cũng là vinh quang của chính mình.  
Cứ một người một câu khen ngợi, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao nhận hết được đây.  
Theo ý Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên là muốn lợi dụng thưởng hà hội để so thơ luận võ, giải trí đại chúng, thuận tiện thu hút nhân tài, chiêu này quả là không tồi, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu y a, tuy rằng trên đầu mang danh đệ tử Hiền Môn, nhưng chưa từng học qua võ công cường thân kiện thể của Hiền Môn, đánh đàn không biết, thổi sáo không biết, viết văn làm thơ lại càng không biết.  
Để y so võ có lẽ còn được, chứ bảo y lên ngâm thơ làm đối còn không phải là muốn cái mạng già của y sao? Cần biết rằng năm đó y chính là rất sợ mấy thứ cổ văn thi từ mới đi học khoa học tự nhiên, tuy rằng sau này vì muốn cưa cẩm nữ hài tử nên mới đọc chút đường thi tống từ, lần trước ở n Đô thắng được Vô Nguyệt xem như là đánh bậy đánh bạ đi.  
Rượu tan tiệc tàn, rời khỏi Thuý Trúc Cư, xe ngựa lại “lộc cộc lộc cộc” chạy trên con đường yên tĩnh dưới màn trời đêm khiến nó càng có thêm phần thanh thuý.  
Rượu hoa quả trong Thuý Trúc Cư ngon, uống vào cũng không ít, đến tận lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên thấy đầu mình có chút choáng váng hoa mắt, đi lên xe ngựa, nam tử đã ngà ngà say.  
Uể oải tựa vào người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, khuôn mặt nóng bỏng của Ung Thánh Hựu dán lên tấm lưng lạnh lẽo của người nọ, hơi híp mắt lại Ung Thánh Hựu thì thào nói: “ Hạ quý hà hoa hội có thể không đi được không…”  
Cầm lấy bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu vịn vào người mình, khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẽ lên một nét cười nhàn nhạt, một lát sau, nam tử say rượu dưới nhiệt độ cơ thể của người nào đó mà chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
Xoay người đem Ung Thánh Hựu víu vào người hắn như bạch tuộc ôm lên đặt vào trong xe ngựa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn màn đêm của Hoàng Thành, cởi áo ngoài ra khoác lên người nam tử đang say sưa giấc nồng, rồi sau đó ngồi xuống cạnh nam tử không làm gì, chỉ là lẳng lặng ngồi nhìn nam tử say rượu chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ cũng không phải ngon giấc lắm, hết lăn bên này lại lộn bên kia cuộn mình thành một đống, tựa hồ không ôm thứ gì ngủ sẽ không thoải mái, cho dù đang ngủ cũng đưa tay sờ soạng thứ gì để ôm, chỉ chốc lát sau, nam tử đã dùng chân của ma nhân làm gối đầu, ôm thắt lưng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tìm một vị trí thoải mái lăn ra ngủ tiếp.  
Vươn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa hai gò má ửng đỏ vì say rượu của nam tử, ma nhân thuận thế nhẹ nhàng xoa xuống lưng, nhìn giấc ngủ bình thản của người nọ, thật yên tĩnh, khuôn mặt khi ngủ thật hạnh phúc mà ấm áp.  
Xe ngựa chầm chậm chạy trên đường, trăng sáng treo cao giữa màn trời đêm, chiếu sáng cả một phương trời đất.

~~~~~~~

Chương 14:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Thật ấm áp… giống như rơi vào trong biển mây mềm mại, thân thể nặng nề dường như không còn trọng lượng nhẹ nhàng phiêu diêu giữa không gian vô tận, như một cơn gió, một phiến lá.  
Đêm qua uống rượu, sau đó tựa hồ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện dìu lên xe ngựa, ở trên xe mơ mơ hồ hồ mà ngủ thiếp đi mất, lúc này đầu óc tuy rằng còn có chút choáng váng, nhưng không cảm thấy đau nhức như những lần say rượu trước kia, mà giống sau khi ngủ thoải mái cả ngày, tất cả trọc khí đều tan biến hết.  
Mơ mơ màng màng, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hé mí mắt, dương quang ngoài cửa sổ xán lạn chiếu rọi khiến y không thể mở mắt được, nhưng mà cảm giác này thật sự rất thích, đắm chìm trong dương quang sáng ngời ấm áp, cuộc sống cũng sẽ trở nên ấm áp hơn, y vẫn luôn thích tắm nắng, thói quen này đã có từ kiếp trước rồi.  
Ánh nắng ấm áp, chiếu sáng khắp trời và đất, vô luận cuộc sống gặp nhiều khó khăn gian khổ thế nào, chỉ cần đứng dưới ánh mặt trời thì phần bi thương lạnh lẽo trong lòng kia sẽ biến mất không còn một mảnh, dương quang vẫn sáng lạn như thế thì còn có việc gì không thể suy nghĩ thông đây?  
Con người a, hài lòng với những vui thú bình thường, huống chi giờ y đã thoả mãn cực kì, cái gì cũng có, có người nhà, có người yêu.  
Đại ma đầu, thối ma đầu… đáng tiếc Đại ma đầu không thích ánh mặt trời, ân, hiện tại không phải y đang tắm nắng sao? Chẳng lẽ Đại ma đầu vì y đều có thể phơi nắng cùng y! Ngô, ngô không tồi không tồi, thật sự là khiến y quá cảm động, đến, dùng sức ôm một cái! Lại đến cọ cọ! Lại đến sờ sờ một phen!  
Di, đây là cái gì, một bộ lông mềm mềm sờ rất thích, ngô, đây là cái lỗ tai? Thối ma đầu từ khi nào có thêm một đôi tai phủ lớp lông mềm mềm, lại còn nhọn nhọn dài dài.  
Từ từ, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ mở mắt, đập vào mắt y là một cái đuôi màu đen, cái đuôi? Cái đuôi màu đen? Khương Nghĩa Kiện mọc ra cái đuôi thật dài như đuôi báo?! A! Khương Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ có cái đuôi dài như duôi báo, còn có thêm một đôi tai lông nhung mềm mại nữa?!  
Không chỉ có thêm cái đuôi cùng đôi tai, lại còn thay đổi hình dạng?! Không đúng, đây căn bản không phải là Đại ma đầu!  
Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt nhìn một cái người xa lạ nào đó đang đảm đương làm cái gối cho y, hoặc là con thú xa lạ?! Thanh niên kì quái có cái tai thú và cái đuôi, chạy lên giường y từ lúc nào, là ai, đồng tử của Ung Thánh Hựu hơi co lại, lập tức thấy bộ dạng người kì quái này tựa hồ đã thấy qua ở nơi nào, hình như là… ở trong giấc mộng của y.  
Nói cách khác hiện tại y đang ở trong mộng? Nhưng mà thanh niên kì quái này sao lần nào cũng xuất hiện ở trong mộng của y nha, còn đột nhiên lại mọc thêm cái tai mèo và cái đuôi báo nữa.  
Nhìn nhìn, thanh niên vốn đang say ngủ cũng tỉnh lại, vừa mở mắt liền chống lại tầm mắt của Ung Thánh Hựu, con ngươi hồng sắc chỉ có ở dã thú hơi co lại sau đó chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu không tha, trong chớp mắt này, Ung Thánh Hựu thấy mình giống như bị xích lại vậy.  
“Ngươi có tên không?” Người xuất hiện trong mộng chẳng nhẽ cũng có tên sao?  
Sau khi hỏi xong, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm thấy đầu óc mình không biết có phải thật sự hôn mê rồi không, mà nam tử có tai thú kia cũng không trả lời câu hỏi của y, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn y, giống như một đứa trẻ làm nũng, lại giống như một con sủng vật nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ Ung Thánh Hựu, hai tay quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu siết chặt không muốn buông ra.  
“Không có tên sao? Vậy ta đặt cho ngươi một cái thế nào…” Nói nói, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mơ mơ hồ hồ chìm vào giấc ngủ, lúc tỉnh lại y vẫn ở trong phòng mình, chỉ là bên cạnh không một bóng người, nhớ lại hết thảy những gì vừa phát sinh trong mộng. Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi á khẩu cười không nổi.  
Cũng không biết giấc mộng kia có được tính là xuân mộng hay không, cùng một người lại xuất hiện trong mộng của y nhiều lần đến thế, có thể có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt hay không?  
Suy nghĩ sâu xa rất lâu, bên tay đột nhiên cảm thấy một vật gì đó tròn tròn mềm mại ấm áp, Ung Thánh Hựu xốc chăn lên nhìn, hoá ra là con Tiểu thối miêu vẫn đang say sưa ngủ bên cạnh mình.  
Nhìn con mèo gần đây bị mắc chứng u sầu trầm mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn được cười nói: “Con Tiểu thối miêu nhà ngươi!”  
…  
…  
Nắng hè chói chang, cơn gió trong lành, vầng thái dương đỏ rực như lửa xua tan mây mù chiếu sáng bốn phương, nếu lúc này có một chén trà lạnh, một cốc nước ô mai thì thật là hưởng thụ biết bao, thời khắc này trong Hoàng Thành có thêm một đạo phong cảnh mát mẻ, ngày này trong thành đột nhiên mở một gia điếm, bán ra cư nhiên là thứ nước đá có hương vị.  
Sữa đánh đá, dưa hấu đánh đá, quýt đánh đá… đủ loại đá bào như hạt cát chua chua ngọt ngọt vừa ngon miệng lại mềm mại, giống như một người đi trong sa mạc tìm được nguồn nước, chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn đã nhấc lên một trận cuồng phong trong Hoàng Thành, nghe nói loại đá bào này vừa rẻ lại vừa ngon, mọi người đều cố chịu oi bức chen lấn đến ăn.  
Không đến vài ngày, gia điếm tên là “Liên Sinh” này đã được truyền khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, đến ngay cả những nhà giàu sang phú quý dù trong nhà có hầm băng cũng nhịn không được mà lặng lẽ phái gia đinh đi mua vài phần, còn có cả thứ kêu kem cây về nếm thử.  
Gia đình phú quý trong mùa hạ có thể ăn chút hoa quả ướp lạnh hay linh tinh gì đó để giải nhiệt, nhà bình thường thì không có tiền để xây hầm băng, nhiều lắm thì là uống trà lạnh, hoặc là ra phố mua một bát nước ô mai để giải khát, hiện giờ “Liên Sinh” điếm vừa xuất hiện, cho dù là bình dân cũng có thể không cần tốn quá nhiều tiền để mua nước đá hương vị không tồi lại mát mẻ kia.  
Sau lại có người nghe ngóng mới biết hoá ra Liên Sinh Điếm là do đại thiếu gia Ung hoạ thuỷ Ung Thánh Hựu của Ung gia mở ra, vị Ung Thánh Hựu này sau khi sống lại rốt cuộc thật sự thay đổi thành con người khác, không biết dùng kĩ xảo gì mà lại có thể làm ra nhiều băng như vậy.  
Thời đại này không có tủ lạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên cũng không phải là thầy phù thuỷ có thể từ trong không khí biến ra băng, trong Ung phủ có hầm băng, Ung Thánh Hựu sai người chuẩn bị cái khuôn làm kem, lại từ chỗ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mời đến mấy thợ cả, Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra những điểm chính cho họ, còn làm ra băng có hương vị thế nào thì phải chờ tay nghề của bọn họ ra sao.  
Ung Thánh Hựu phụ trách chế tạo kem, sai người đem nước đã được pha chế đổ vào khuôn, Ung Thánh Hựu lại dùng đến hàn khí mà Đại ma đầu dạy y làm cho nhiệt độ hầm băng nhanh chóng giảm xuống, làm một cái tủ lạnh thiên nhiên, mỗi lần dùng băng hàn chân khí, hầm băng đều có thể duy trì được vài ngày, thời gian còn lại Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chia tiền.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn tự một mình mình làm, nhưng mà hiện giờ người trong Hoàng Thành y cũng không quen biết mấy, cúi đầu ngẫm lại, tựa hồ chỉ có Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách coi như là tư tưởng tiến bộ, nhà lại có tiền, có quyền, như thế làm việc cũng tiện lợi, sau đó tuỳ tiện nói chuyện này với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, không nghĩ tới đối phương lập tức đáp ứng, sau hai người lại bắt nhịp với nhau, cùng mở cùng mở một nhà Liên Sinh Điếm.  
Liên Sinh Điếm vừa khai trương đã náo nhiệt vô cùng, chỉ ngắn ngủi và ngày, mĩ danh của điếm này đã truyền khắp trên dưới Hoàng Thành, thậm chí mọi người trong Hoàng Thành đều nhịn không được muốn đến nếm thử hương vị của loại đá bào kia.  
…  
…  
“Đá bào hạt sen bách hợp đậu đỏ sữa này hương vị không tồi, mềm mềm dẻo dẻo, mỗi một miếng băng đều thấm vào hương vị của hạt sen bách hợp, chẳng những giải nhiệt còn có thể dưỡng cho tâm thần an bình.” Phụ nhân y phục đẹp đẽ, địa vị cao quý nhẹ nhàng ngậm một thìa đá bào, tựa hồ thật thích hương vị này, trong mắt biểu lộ chút khen ngợi: “Thiên Niên, con cũng nếm thử xem, đây là do ca ca Thiên Hách của con đặc biệt đưa tới cho ai gia đó.”  
“Tạ ơn mẫu hậu.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ngồi bên cạnh thái hậu, dùng thìa xúc một muôi đưa lên miệng, trên mặt hơi lộ ra chút vui vẻ, cười nói: “Hương vị quả thật không tồi, vừa cho vào miệng lập tức hoá thành mịn, không giống tảng băng cứng như đá chút nào, Thiên Hách mấy năm nay chu du thiên hạ, xem ra cũng tìm được không ít đồ ăn cổ quái hiếm lạ.”  
Mắt nhìn chén đá bào hạt sen bách hợp đậu đỏ sữa trên bàn, thái hậu ôn hoà cười: “Nhưng ai gia lại nghe nói, thứ mới mẻ này là tiểu tử vừa mới sống lại kia của Ung gia làm ra.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên bất động thanh sắc, mỉm cười nói: “Người mẫu hậu muốn nói chính là Ung Thánh Hựu sao?”  
“Đúng, chính là y.” Thái hậu mỉm cười nói: “Vẫn là hoàng thượng trí nhớ tốt, còn nhớ rõ tên của người nọ, hai năm rồi ai gia cũng quên mất, nhớ đến hồi trước tiểu tử Ung gia này đã gây ra không ít chuyện ầm ĩ.”  
“Chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu sống lại xôn xao khắp cả Hoàng Thành, Ung tướng quân là trung thần của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc ta, thu được tin tức tốt này, trẫm sao có thể không mừng cho Ung tướng quân chứ?” Tựa hồ nghe ra chút hương vị trong giọng nói của thái hậu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thông minh nhanh chóng rời đi đề tài: “Trẫm nghe nói lần này đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu trở về Hoàng Thành còn có vị Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên biến mất mười năm trước.”  
“Việc này ai gia biết.” Trên mặt thái hậu lộ ra thần sắc vui mừng, cười nói: “Năm đó ai gia mắc phải căn bệnh đau tim, nhờ có Thánh Giả diệu thủ trị liệu, mới có thể thoát khỏi cơn đau đến muốn tính mạng kia, Hạ quý thưởng hà hội lần này nếu có thể tái kiến Thánh Giả, ai gia nhất định phải ở trước mặt cảm tạ, thỉnh Thánh Giả tiến cung trụ hai ngày.”  
“Trẫm sẽ an bài tự mình thiết yến khoản đãi Thánh Giả.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói.  
“Bụng của Lệ phi càng lúc càng lớn, nghe thái y nói tháng sau sẽ lâm bồn, hoàng thượng cũng đừng mỗi ngày đều bộn bề chính vụ, thỉnh thoảng cũng nên bớt chút thời gian đến bồi Lệ phi.” Thái hậu nói.  
“Hài nhi biết.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 15:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Bốn mùa ngắm hoa, mùa xuân ngắm đào, mùa hạ ngắm sen, mùa thu ngắm cúc, mùa đông ngắm mai, bốn mùa hoa nở, hương thơm cũng khác nhau.  
Cơn gió mùa hè mới chớm đến, khắp nơi núi đồi đủ loại hoa cỏ đua nhau khoe sắc, đỏ thắm xanh ngát mê loạn tầm mắt, hồ sen vạn khoảnh, tiếp thiên ánh nhật, vô cùng vô tận, giống như biển lửa diễm lệ xâm nhập ngày hạ, gió khẽ thổi, trong không khí có thể ngửi thấy thoảng thoảng mùi hương sen.  
Phía trên hồ sen bắc cầu, xây đình, trong hồ dập dềnh vài chiếc thuyền hoa, bên trên đều đứng chật người, có người là vì xem Hạ quý thưởng hà hội mà đến, có người lại muốn qua thưởng hà hội tỏ rõ tài hoa, một khi được hoàng đế nhìn trúng thì có thể tiền đồ vô lượng.  
“Thiên hạ rộn ràng đều là vì lợi đến, thiên hạ nhốn nháo đều là vì lợi đi.” Ngồi trên xe ngựa tiến đến Tiên Nhân Hồ nổi danh ở Hoàng Thành, từ xa, Ung Thánh Hựu đã có thể thấy quang cảnh náo nhiệt trong hồ, danh và lợi, đều chỉ là hai chữ đơn giản, có đôi khi nó sẽ trở thành thanh đao sắc bén đặt ngay trên cổ ngươi, khiến ngươi không thể không đi trước, không thể không vi phạm lương tâm.  
Tiên Nhân Hồ nằm ở ngoại thành phía Tây, ba mặt là núi, khói sóng mênh mông, thuỷ thảo tốt tươi, xa xa nhìn lại, núi mờ mịt, nước mênh mông, hạ thu chính là lúc hoa sen trong hồ vô số, phong cảnh tuyệt đẹp tựa như tiên cảnh chốn nhân gian.  
Hạ quý thưởng hà hội mỗi năm ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đều được chỉ định cử hành tại đây, ngồi trên thuyền hoa đều là quý nhân trong thành, tất cả thuyền hoa thuyền nhỏ đều lấy hòn đảo nhỏ giữa hồ làm tâm tản ra bốn phía, trên hòn đảo dựng khán đài hai tầng, to lớn nhưng không mất đi độ tinh tế, cùng sơn thuỷ bốn phía hài hoà với nhau, lúc đến các hoàng vị hoàng thân quốc thích của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc sẽ ngồi trên khán đài cùng mọi người ngắm hoa uống rượu.  
Trước khán đài đặt một cái đài vuông vức không lớn không nhỏ, chắc hẳn là để cho mọi người xem múa dùng.  
Đối với thưởng hà hội như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu càng nguyện ý làm người ngoài cuộc vào giúp vui, cắn cắn hạt dưa, uống uống trà, xem xem biểu diễn, vui a vui a, thật tốt a! Nhưng nghe ý tứ của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, hoàng đế và thái hậu còn dự định gặp y? Để y rạng rỡ mặt mày? Thật đúng là quang vinh đặc biệt a, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi có chút trào phúng nghĩ.  
“Ngươi hiện tại muốn đi a?” Ngồi trong xe ngựa nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã đội xong khinh sa đấu lạp, Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Quan hệ của ngươi và thái hậu không tồi ha? Như vây nếu như ta xấu mặt, hoặc là thối hoàng đế kia cố ý ra nan đề, ngươi nên giúp ta a! Giờ ta là sư đệ của ngươi, ta mất mặt cũng là làm xấu mặt ngươi.”  
Thân là Hiền Môn Thánh Giả, mới sáng sớm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã nhận được thiệp mời từ trong cung, không cần cùng người khác ngồi trong thuyền hoa, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trực tiếp an bài cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỗ ngồi trên đài, Thiên Thuỷ và Vô Nguyệt cũng có trong đó.  
“Cùng ta đi lên?” Trước khi đi Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại hỏi lại Ung Thánh Hựu một lần nữa.  
Chiếu theo thân phận hiện tại của Ung Thánh Hựu, hẳn có thể ngồi cùng chỗ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện, có điều Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn ôm một tia hi vọng, hay nhất là tất cả mọi người ăn chơi thoải mái, sau đó đem người có tên Ung Thánh Hựu là y quên đến không còn một mảnh, đừng không có việc gì lại gọi y lên.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đều đã muốn ước gì không phải gặp hoàng đế và thái hậu, sao có thể đồng ý cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên khán đài ngồi để cho tất cả mọi người đều thấy y cơ chứ, nhìn bóng dáng rời đi của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ than một tiếng cùng người Ung gia đi lên thuyền hoa của Ung gia.  
Trong Hoàng Thành chỉ cần được xếp vào bậc danh hào đại đa số đều đến đây, có điều muốn tiến đến trước mặt hoàng thượng thì phải là các vị đại quan có quyền có thế, gia đình Ung đại tướng quân ngay đằng trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy đệ đệ Ung Xung lên phía trước mặt, còn mình cùng với mấy vị nương ngồi ở đằng sau, cách tấm lụa mỏng chờ hoàng đế khoan thai đến hồ.  
Tiên Nhân Hồ náo nhiệt đột nhiên trở nên yên tĩnh, một thoáng yên lặng khiến mọi người không khỏi phát run, có thể làm được đến thế này, đại khái chỉ có vị nào đó có vị trí tối cao trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc mà thôi.  
Không có bất luận chỉ thị gì, cũng không có báo trước, yên tĩnh giống như bệnh dịch tự động lan tràn, một cỗ uy áp giống như có một bàn tay vô hình đặt trước ngực mọi người, đây chính là hoàng uy sao? Xuyên thấu qua tấm lụa mỏng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy người kia đang bước lên khán đài.  
Mặt như Quan Ngọc, trên thân khoác trường bào huyền sắc, trên tấm áo choàng dùng chỉ vàng chỉ bạc để thêu hình chim thú, thắt lưng quải bàn long ngọc, đầu đội mũ miện, mái tóc đen nhánh xoã ra đằng sau, thật dài thật dài. Mày kiếm nhập tấn, mắt tựa vì sao, môi trên mỏng dưới dày, cái mũi thẳng tắp, ngũ quan sâu sắc, khuôn mặt tựa như lưỡi dao sắc nhọn, tinh xảo mà đẹp sẽ hoa quý, ẩn ẩn lộ ra một cỗ khí tức uy nghiêm mà chỉ có ở thượng vị giả, đúng là đương kim thánh thượng của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
Có mấy người dám nhìn thẳng hoàng đế chứ? Ung Thánh Hựu đại khái có thể tính là một, lúc người khác khấu đầu bái kiến hoàng thượng, thì y lại mở trừng hai mắt như hạt châu ngó chăm chăm vào tiểu bạch kiểm đẹp đẽ kia của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, khuôn mặt giống nhau như đúc, quả đúng là vị hoàng đế nhàm chán y gặp trong miếu hồi ở n Đô.  
Người khác thấy hoàng đế đều nơm nớp lo sợ, Ung Thánh Hựu thì lại nhịn không được muốn bật cười, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút cao hứng, nói không chừng y là người duy nhất trên đời này biết việc thối hoàng đế làm chuyện điên rồ trong miếu, trong lòng nghĩ, khoé miệng liền nhịn không được cong lên, hiện tại nhìn vẻ mặt uy nghiêm kia của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, lại cảm thấy thật thú vị.  
Cũng không biết có phải Ung Thánh Hựu ảo giác hay không, y giống cảm thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn thoáng qua về hướng này, chẳng lẽ đã bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên phát hiện? Không thể nào, tên kia tuy là hoàng đế, nhưng cũng chỉ là người thường, trừ khi hắn mọc ra thiên lí nhãn, hay thuận phong nhĩ.  
Nghe quan viên phụ trách đọc lời mở đầu nhàm chán cho Hạ quý thưởng hà hội lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục quan sát Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên và mấy người kia, ngồi bên cạnh Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hẳn là đương kim thái hậu, thái hậu có lẽ đã tầm bốn mươi, có điều chăm sóc rất tốt, thoạt nhìn như mới chỉ ngoài ba mươi mà thôi, đáng tiếc lão công chết sớm trở thành quả phụ, cũng may có đứa con không chịu thua kém lên làm hoàng đế.  
Có thể lên làm hoàng đế thì cũng không phải nhân vật đơn giản, có thể trở thành nương của hoàng thượng cũng không dễ đối phó, ở trong trí nhớ của Ung Thánh Hựu, vị đứng đầu Đông cung này đối với Ung Thánh Hựu – kẻ đã từng mang tiếng “Hoặc chủ” Ung hoạ thuỷ cũng không có ấn tượng tốt đẹp gì, có điều cũng may thối ma đầu đã từng cứu nữ nhân này, nên chắc vị thái hậu này cũng sẽ không làm khó y.  
Tầm mắt Ung Thánh Hựu di chuyển sang bên phải, có chút ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy thối ma đầu một mình một bàn ngồi bên cạnh thái hậu, tiên tư thánh thái, có chỗ nào giống ma, nhìn dáng điệu thái hậu có thể thấy được rất kính trọng thối ma đầu. Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn về hướng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, bắt gặp ánh mắt người kia cũng nhìn mình, tầm mắt hai người đụng phải cùng nơi, trong không khí liền nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua một mạt ái – muội.  
Khoé miệng dẫn ra một mạt cười yếu ớt, Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng đường nhìn rất nhanh sau đó bị một người hấp dẫn, người nọ một ở vị trí hơi chếch một chút so với thái hậu, thoạt nhìn mới chỉ đôi tám niên hoa, diện mạo khuynh quốc khuynh thành, trên mặt thuỷ chung vẫn luôn duy trì nụ cười tươi tắn, một đôi mắt phượng cong cong nhìn như đang chuyên chú đặt trên người thái hậu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng trên thực tế chỉ dừng lại trên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thầm hừ nhẹ một tiếng, tên thối ma đầu đi đâu cũng rước đào hoa, người ngồi phía sau thái hậu dựa vào gần như vậy, diện mạo kia… hẳn là vị tỷ tỷ không muốn xuất giá của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, trưởng công chúa Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ đi.  
Ngoài mấy người này ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn nhìn thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cùng đám người Thiên Thuỷ.  
Thiên Thuỷ và Vô Nguyệt an vị ở bên cạnh Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thì lại ngồi bên trái Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, trên mặt tựa hồ vĩnh viễn đều là một bộ nhàn đạm điềm nhiên, biểu tình không tranh giành với đời, cũng giống như Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách như vậy cũng rất muốn bật cười, hai huynh đệ này thật không hổ là cùng cha.  
Mấy nữ tử xinh đẹp ngồi sát bên trái Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hẳn là hậu cung của thối hoàng đế, nghe nói Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên năm đó lập một hậu hai phi, hôm nay chỉ nhìn thấy một hậu một phi, còn có một tiểu tử béo mập thoạt nhìn có lẽ mới hơn một tuổi, chắc hẳn chính là con của hoàng hậu mà mọi người vẫn nói.  
Lời dạo đầu nhàm chán cuối cùng cũng nói xong, Hạ quý thưởng hà hội rốt cuộc bắt đầu rồi.  
Hiện tại đến phiên mấy vị thực khách được các gia đình quyền quý dưỡng đi lên sân khấu, nếu cứ để mỗi người đều mở miệng ngâm thi chỉ sợ hiện trường sẽ giống như biến thành mấy con ruồi bọ ong ong kêu không ngừng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trái lại rất thoải mái, vừa thưởng thức điệu múa mềm mại, uống rượu ngon, cùng đám người thái hậu trò chuyện, thỉnh thoảng có thái giám từ phía dưới đưa lên bài thơ mọi người làm.  
Nếu có bài thơ nào hay sẽ được hoàng đế dùng bút đánh dấu, quan viên sẽ đứng ra trước mặt mọi người đọc bài thơ và tên người làm ra, người đó còn có thể được hoàng thượng ban thưởng, nếu vận khí tốt thậm chí còn được đi lên.  
Mọi người đều tinh thần hăng hái chờ đợi thời cơ, hoặc là làm thơ, hoặc là vẽ tranh, nếu muốn trình lên bài thơ hay bức hoạ thì phải giơ lên một lá cờ nhỏ trên thuyền, sau đó sẽ có người đến đây lấy.  
Phương pháp quả là hay, Ung Thánh Hựu thực đang lo lắng một đám người ầm ầm ở trên đài sảo đến sảo đi, cãi nhau ồn ào như cái chợ, ngắm sen, nghe nhạc, ngắm vũ cơ xinh đẹp trên đài, Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc dân phong cởi mở, mọi người vui đùa thoả thuê, bầu không khí thoải mái, hiện ra cảnh Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cùng dân chúng vui vẻ.  
Thời tiết nóng bức, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy lên lầu một của thuyền hoa đem đá bào đã chuẩn bị từ trước lên cho mọi người hưởng dụng, vừa mới đi lên liền nhìn thấy trên bàn có tờ giấy trắng, là do một quan viên đưa đến, nói Ung Thánh Hựu cũng viết một thủ thi trình lên.  
“Có thể không viết được không?” Ung Thánh Hựu than thở hai câu, như thế nào mà trốn mãi không được a.  
Xem ra lúc này y lại phải làm một tên văn tặc rồi, đề bút vừa nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền viết mấy câu thơ xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo lên giấy:  
“Tiên Hồ khả thưởng liên,  
Liên diệp hà điền điền.  
Ngư hí liên diệp gian,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Đông,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Tây,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Nam,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Bắc.”*

~~~~~~~  
*Đây là bài thơ “Giang Nam” thuộc “Tương hoạ ca” trong “Nhạc phủ thi tập”, là một bài dân ca của người hái sen hoặc là một bài tình ca tả cảnh nam nữ vui đùa kết bạn trong khi lao động. Chữ liên 蓮 (sen) trong bài ca thông với liên 憐 (thương mến), một thủ pháp song quan thường được dùng trong các bài dân ca. Bốn câu cuối sử dụng thủ pháp “nhất xướng tam thán” phản ánh tâm tình khoan khoái của người hái sen.  
Bài thơ gốc của nó là thế này:  
“Giang Nam khả thái liên,  
Liên diệp hà điền điền!  
Ngư hí liên diệp gian.  
Ngư hí liên diệp Đông,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Tây,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Nam,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Bắc.”  
Dịch thơ:  
“Giang Nam được hái sen,  
Lá nổi mọc đua chen.  
Cá đùa trong lá sen.  
Cá đùa Đông lá sen,  
Cá đùa Tây lá sen,  
Cá đùa Nam lá sen,  
Cá đùa Bắc lá sen.”  
(Người dịch: Điệp Luyến Hoa)

Chương 16:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Tiên Hồ khả thưởng liên,  
Liên diệp hà điền điền.  
Ngư hí liên diệp gian,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Đông,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Tây,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Nam,  
Ngư hí liên diệp Bắc.”  
Nhìn chữ viết xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo lại hơi ngốc nghếch trên trang giấy, còn cả bài thơ ngắn thú vị thoải mái kia, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhịn không được khoé miệng khẽ cong lên, Ung Thánh Hựu này, viết chữ mà cứ như vẽ tranh, bài thơ viết ra quả là mới lạ đáng yêu, nếu không phải hồi ở n Đô đã nghe từ chính miệng Hoàng Hổ tin tức Ung Thánh Hựu đích thực sống lại, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đại khái sẽ nghĩ rằng Ung Thánh Hựu này là do người khác đến mạo danh thế thân.  
Khuôn mặt kia thoạt nhìn không có biến hoá gì, nhưng mà gần đây nghe nói, Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng những không giống hồi trước suốt ngày ra ngoài hồ nháo mà thành một hiếu tử, trước đó không lâu còn mở một khách điếm kì quái, làm ra một ít đá bào ăn thật ngon.  
Chính là không biết Ung Thánh Hựu là thay đổi thật, hay đùa cái thông minh vặt gì. Nghĩ đến đây Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thầm kín hướng ánh mắt về phía địa phương nào đó, điều duy nhất mà hắn biết chính là tiểu tử Ung Thánh Hựu kia sau khi sống lại lá gan lại lớn ra không ít, vừa rồi dám nhìn chòng chọc vào hắn ở bên này.  
Khán đài cùng thuyền hoa của Ung Thánh Hựu cách nhau một khoảng, Ung Thánh Hựu còn ngồi ở phía sau mành, nhưng chẳng nhẽ Ung Thánh Hựu liền nghĩ hắn không thể cảm giác được có người đang nhìn thẳng vào mình sao? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ lắc lắc đầu, thuận tiện đưa bài thơ Ung Thánh Hựu viết cho mẫu thân ngồi bên cạnh xem.  
“Đây là thơ do sư đệ của Thánh Giả viết, để ai gia đến duyệt thử xem.” Thấy trong mắt đứa con của mình lộ ra ý cười, thái hậu tò mò tiếp nhận thơ vừa nhìn vào, cười nói: “Quả là một thủ thơ hay thú vị, không hổ là Thánh Giả, cư nhiên có thể dạy tiểu nhi hồ nháo hay tuỳ hứng kia trở thành một kẻ trí tuệ hơn người.”  
Ấn tượng của thái hậu với Ung Thánh Hựu không thể nói là tốt, nhưng dù sao hiện giờ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng đã trở thành sư đệ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhờ có danh tiếng tốt đẹp của Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngày trước, mấy chuyện xấu lặt vặt Ung Thánh Hựu từng phạm vào cũng được người ta tự động quên đi.  
Hoàng đế cười mà không nói, thái hậu mở miệng khen, mọi người càng cảm thấy tò mò rốt cuộc là Ung Thánh Hựu đã viết ra bài thơ như thế nào.  
Thiên Hạ công chúa ngồi phía sau thái hậu đã thừa dịp thái hậu xem thơ mà nhìn thoáng qua tờ giấy, trên đời này có lẽ cũng chỉ có nàng dám ở trước mặt mọi người phản bác lại ý kiến của thái hậu, Thiên Hạ công chúa sau khi xem qua khinh thường cười nói: “Tiên Hồ khả thưởng liên, liên diệp hà điền điền. Ngư hí liên diệp gian, ngư hí liên diệp Đông, ngư hí liên diệp Tây, ngư hí liên diệp Nam, ngư hí liên diệp Bắc. Qua loa sơ sài, vô cùng đơn giản, chỉ điểm này thôi cũng thật giống tên Ung Thánh Hựu kia.”  
Lời này, là muốn nói móc Ung Thánh Hựu không đầu óc.  
“Ba câu trước còn có thể miễn cưỡng lọt vào tầm mắt, nhưng mà bốn câu sau…” Thiên Hạ công chúa liên tục lắc đầu, câu nào câu nấy đâm chọc: “Mắc cười cứ như một đứa trẻ làm thơ vậy, đây cũng có thể gọi là thơ sao? Quả thực chính là tục vật khó trèo lên nơi thanh nhã, nếu bài thơ này bởi vì nể mặt Thánh Giả mà phủng lên tận trời, vậy dứt khoát là vũ nhục đối với văn nhân trong thế gian, lại cực kì mất mặt Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên a!”  
Chỉ trích rất nhiều, khuôn mặt mang theo ý cười của Thiên Hạ khe khẽ liếc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất động thanh sắc bên cạnh, vẫn chưa chấm dứt như vậy, tầm mắt Thiên Hạ công chúa lại đặt lên chữ viết của Ung Thánh Hựu: “Lại nhìn chữ viết này, cho dù là tiểu thái giám trong cung bản cung cũng còn có thể viết đẹp hơn, chữ cũng như người, bản cung thấy Ung Thánh Hựu sống lại, chỉ sợ thật sự giống như trẻ mới sinh, ngay cả tâm trí cũng phải lớn lên lần nữa.”  
Trưởng công chúa cười khẽ mấy tiếng, đem bài thơ của Ung Thánh Hựu phê bình chê bai đủ điều không còn chỗ nào hay rồi còn thuận tiện bình luận một chút về chữ viết, nếu Ung Thánh Hựu ở đây, phỏng chừng phải kháng nghị công chúa tiến hành nhân thân công kích với mình.  
“Thánh Giả nghĩ như thế nào?” Trưởng công chúa hướng ánh mắt về phía người vẫn không có biểu tình gì – Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Vô Nguyệt nhưng lại có một cách kiến giải khác.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện không lên tiếng, Vô Nguyệt ngồi bên cạnh Thiên Thuỷ đột nhiên đứng dậy, nói: “Ai nói viết thi soạn khúc thì nhất định phải chữ chữ hoa mĩ, câu câu tỉ mỉ? Viết thi soạn khúc, thì phải có hồn là chính, nếu người chỉ cầu câu chữ hoa mĩ thì giống như có hoa mà không có quả, chỉ có bề ngoài bên trong mục nát, bài thơ của Ung Thánh Hựu sư bá nhìn như đơn giản, nhưng cũng miêu tả cực kì sinh động cảnh ngắm sen hôm nay, thế gian làm thơ vốn khó, ngay tại chỗ lấy từ ngữ tinh chuẩn xảo diệu phác hoạ ra ý thơ thì lại càng khó hơn.”  
Vô Nguyệt trước sau như một không e ngại những hoàng thân quốc thích này, trực tiếp đi ra trước mặt trưởng công chúa Thiên Hạ: “Trưởng công chúa nghĩ đây là đơn giản tục khí, nhưng ở Hiền Môn ta nhìn đến, sau khi triệt để hiểu rõ, lại là tuyệt tác về hoa!”  
Đùa cái gì vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện giờ là người của Hiền Môn, trưởng công chúa trắng trợn hạ thấp bài thơ cùng chữ viết của Ung Thánh Hựu, có khác nào ném đá vào mặt Hiền Môn? Chính là chuyên gia ném đá từ trước đến giờ, thế nhưng phải ngàn vạn lần cẩn thận kẻo bị người ném, ném cho ngươi đầu choáng mắt hoa, á khẩu không trả lời được, bực tức đau tim!  
Vô Nguyệt là người Trung Thiên Quốc, không có quan hệ thân thiết với người nào trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, tính ra chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu là sư bá của nàng, nàng không giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng nhẽ cứ trơ mắt nhìn người của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc khi dễ người trong Hiền Môn sao? Huống chi nghe xong bài thơ của Ung Thánh Hựu, nàng cũng vô cùng tán thưởng, trong bụng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ này có bao nhiêu mực Vô Nguyệt không biết, có điều cư nhiên dám dẫm lên đầu Hiền Môn bọn họ, cũng không tránh khỏi quá mức càn rỡ đi.  
“Chứ không phải do Ung Thánh Hựu là người của Hiền Môn, nên Vô Nguyệt cô nương mới giúp Ung Thánh Hựu nói đỡ?” Muốn vu oan cho người khác, nói gì mà chẳng được? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ một câu, liền chụp một cái mũ lên đầu Vô Nguyệt.  
“Một thủ thi, ngàn vạn độc giả ngàn vạn tâm.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc này rốt cuộc cũng lên tiếng, cũng không trực tiếp đứng ra ủng hộ bên nào, chỉ là bí hiểm nói ra một câu, “Người yêu thích tất nhiên là yêu thích, người chán ghét thì vẫn cứ chán ghét, tranh luận vô dụng, không bằng ngắm sen để bình tâm tĩnh khí, tẩy hết nỗi khổ trần tục.”  
Thiên Hạ khe khẽ trừng mắt cười lạnh, thái hậu gật đầu đồng ý với lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện, làm một bài thơ tranh đến tranh đi cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì, bài thơ này rốt cuộc là hay hay dở, đều có người khác định đoạt, ánh mắt người trong thiên hạ cũng không phải đều bị mông muội.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này còn chưa biết y tạm thời viết ra một thủ thi vậy mà lại khiến cho trên khán đài cách đó không xa nảy sinh một trận tranh chấp không lớn không nhỏ, thi từ xem cũng kha khá, nhóm vũ giả trên đài cũng lui xuống, hết văn hí rồi lại vũ hí, các vũ giả đến từ các nơi đều tiến lên sân khấu vung đao múa gậy, Ung Thánh Hựu xem đến mức hài lòng.  
Xem trận múa kiếm này thật là đẹp, không biết thối ma đầu có thể sử dụng kiếm hay không, trở về bảo hắn dạy ta một bộ kiếm pháp. Vừa ăn nho phun hạt nho, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm nói trong lòng.  
Trong lòng y vừa niệm xong Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, liền nhìn thấy trên khán đài bên kia có động tĩnh, Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên tiên tư phiêu dật đứng lên, mấy hạ nhân vội vội vàng vàng mang lên một cây đàn cổ, chẳng nhẽ Thối ma đầu muốn khảy một bản? Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu kích động không thôi, âm thầm nói: cầm của Thối ma đầu gảy thực hay, như thế này chắc chắc sẽ kinh diễm tứ toạ, lại không biết tên này sao lại muốn đi ra đánh đàn.  
Nói đến nguyên do, còn không phải vì Thiên Hạ công chúa vừa rồi chịu thiệt thòi, sau đó thừa dịp mọi người đang xem vũ giả vũ đao lộng kiếm giựt dây một phen, đầu tiên là sâu sắc khích lệ Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lại nghe nói Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên là một người đánh đàn rất hay, muốn nghe thử một chút, để con dân Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc được mở mang hiểu biết.  
Nói mấy câu liền bức Khương Nghĩa Kiện đến vách núi, cứ như nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện không đánh đàn thì chính là khinh thường Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, khinh thường con dân Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc vậy.  
Tuy rằng thái hậu và hoàng đế có ngăn lại ý hồ nháo của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, nhưng cũng không dự đoán được Khương Nghĩa Kiện cư nhiên thật sự đáp ứng.  
Lúc này mặt trời chói chang đã khuất sau rặng núi, lưu lại bóng tà dương, quang huy ấm áp trải rộng ánh sáng nhu hoà lên khắp mặt hồ, từng đợt từng đợt thật đẹp thật khiến lòng người say mê.  
Cổ cầm được mang lên, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đi lên trước đài, chỉ là trước khi hắn ngồi xuống, ma đầu này đột nhiên nói: “Chỉ có tiếng đàn không thôi không khỏi quá mức đơn điệu, múa đao múa kiếm thì lại quá mức ngoan lệ, nếu như hoàng thượng và thái hậu không ngại, Tiếu Thiên nguyện vì các vị tiến cử sư đệ tại hạ.”  
“Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả ngài là đang nói đến… Ung Thánh Hựu?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ nhíu mày.  
“Đúng vậy.” Lúc quay đầu hướng về phía mặt hồ, trong mắt hắn xẹt qua một tia giảo hoạt, giấu diếm được mọi người, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ giọng nói: “Tiểu Hựu luyện được một bộ hảo chưởng pháp, giống như cưỡi mây, tựa như nước chảy, cương nhu hợp lại, vừa vặn xứng với tiếng đàn của ta.”  
“Xem nhiều múa đao múa kiếm, ai gia cũng muốn nhìn xem chưởng pháp này huyền diệu thế nào, hoàng thượng, vậy mau gọi Ung Thánh Hựu lên đi.” Thái hậu vui vẻ đồng ý.  
Phía bên kia, Ung Thánh Hựu xê dịch tiểu băng ghế tính toán xem lát nữa dùng sức vỗ tay cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, tiểu băng ghế này còn chưa có ngồi ấm, đã chợt nghe trên đài truyền đến thanh âm lanh lảnh của thái giám.  
Gì? Bảo y đi lên làm bạn nhảy cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện? Chưởng pháp có một không hai?  
Y không nghe lầm đi?! Ung Thánh Hựu hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn tên giả thánh nhân nào đó trên đài, thối ma đầu này quả nhiên là ma đầu, ngay cả xuống nước cũng phải kéo y cùng xuống theo, chẳng nhẽ trả thù chuyện y quấy rối lúc thối ma đầu đánh đàn sao?  
Chuyện này có thể trách y sao? Còn không phải do Thối ma đầu kia định lực không tốt, tuỳ tiện bị y quấy rối một chút đã không đánh nổi đàn, hơn nữa, còn không phải là sau mỗi lần quấy rối y đều đã bị Thối ma đầu “giáo huấn” một trận rồi sao.  
Bĩu môi, Ung Thánh Hựu không tình nguyện bước xuống thuyền hoa, trong lòng đã nghĩ xem buổi tối trở về phải đòi tổn thất phí với Thối ma đầu kia như thế nào.

~~~~~~~

Chương 17:  
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Tâm tư thành thục, thân thể trẻ trung, Ung Thánh Hựu thường thường vẫn quên mình cũng chỉ vừa mới bước sang tuổi mười tám, cô nương mười tám tuổi là một bông hoa nhỏ kiều diễm ướt át, nam tử mười tám cũng xinh đẹp như vậy, giống như vừa mới từ trong lồng hấp đi ra, làn da tiên diễm, xinh đẹp vô tội, trong thân thể trẻ tuổi tươi tắn là một tâm hồn thành thục không chịu gò bó, đặt ở cùng nhau tựa như mặt trời mùa xuân, ấm áp khiến con người ta có thể tha thứ cho hết thảy sai lầm y phạm phải.  
Chỉ cần vừa đứng trên đài kia, vạn khoảnh liên hà rực rỡ đều bị lấn áp, ánh nắng tàn của trời chiều tựa như từng đạo thiên quang xiên xuống, nam tử trẻ tuổi vận bạch y tắm trong đạo đạo quang mang như tuỳ thời đều có thể hoá thân thành tiên, cưỡi gió mà đi, hết lần này tới lần khác nam tử này lại luôn không tự giác mà mang theo nụ cười sáng lạn vô tâm trên khuôn mặt.  
Núm đồng tiền như hoa, dáng người như tiên, đây là diệu nhân thế nào?  
Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu sao? Đây quả thực là vị thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân từng “tiếng xấu lan xa” trong Hoàng Thành, bộ dáng xinh đẹp chưa bao giờ thay đổi, hai năm không gặp, hiện giờ càng trở nên thành thục sinh động hơn, giống như một khoả mật đào chín muồi nồn nộn sắp ứa ra nước, chẳng qua khí chất lộ ra từ sâu bên trong khiến những người tận mắt nhìn thấy đều cảm nhận được, người này cùng trước kia hoàn toàn không giống nhau.  
Rốt cuộc không giống nhau ở đâu? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không nhìn ra.  
Đi lên đài, Ung Thánh Hựu chắp tay cúi đầu nói: “Bái kiến hoàng thượng, thái hậu.”  
Thân phận như Ung Thánh Hựu thế này vốn là thấy hoàng đế và thái hậu thì phải quỳ xuống, đến ngay cả cha y cũng vậy, cũng may Khương Nghĩa Kiện đội lên đầu Ung Thánh Hựu một cái mũ mang tên sư đệ Hiền Môn Thánh Giả, sau này mặc kệ là bái kiến hoàng đế nào thái hậu nào cũng không cần quỳ xuống làm lễ.  
Híp mắt lại, tầm mắt Ung Thánh Hựu quét đến bốn phía, hoặc là có tò mò, hoặc là có nghi hoặc, hoặc là có khinh thường, hoặc là có hèn mọn, hoặc là có tham lam…  
Đủ loại ánh mắt đan vào cùng một chỗ, dưới ánh chiều tàn khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có một loại xúc động muốn cười lạnh, nhìn hồ hoa sen kia, vào hạ thu chính là lúc chúng đua nhau nở rộ, cảnh vật tươi đẹp bắn ra bốn phía, ai có thể ngăn? Chẳng qua đến khi tàn, thì có ai cảm thấy thương tiếc? Đến lúc đó, người ta sẽ lại đi ngắm cúc, ngắm mai, ngắm trăm hoa đua nở.  
Dung nhan kinh diễm nhất thời, nhảy xuống hồ hoa sen kia, lúc đó chẳng phải thành một lũ hương hồn, sang năm sau ai còn nhớ rõ ngươi? Hiện giờ sống lại, người người kính trọng, người người ái mộ, ước ao, ái mộ ước ao cũng chỉ là một cái túi da mà thôi.  
Ngươi a ngươi, vì vị tối cáo quý tối lãnh mạc trên đài cao kia, có đáng giá không?  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đạm mạc phất phất tay, coi như là miễn lễ của Ung Thánh Hựu, ngoài ra những lời vô nghĩa cũng sẽ không nói nhiều, Khương Nghĩa Kiện điều chỉnh đàn xong xuôi, đang chờ vị Ung công tử phong hoa tuyệt đại này múa một bài, có điều trước đó, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là phải cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lải nhải hai ba câu.  
Làm bộ bái kiến sư huynh nhà mình, Ung Thánh Hựu tiến sát tới bên người Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười ha ha nói nhỏ: “Hảo sư huynh của ta, huynh thật là cấp cho sư đệ ta cơ hội thể hiện a.”  
“Sư đệ hiểu được một phen tâm ý của sư huynh là tốt rồi.” Khoé miệng hàm chứa một mạt cười yếu ớt như có như không, một ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gảy vào dây dàn, “tranh” một tiếng thanh thuý, tiếng đàn như làn gió vô hình khuếch tán tràn ngập ra bốn phía, như mũi tên đâm trúng vào tâm người, những người nhốn nháo trên thuyền hoa không khỏi ngưng thần một chút.  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hít một hơi giật giật cổ tay. Y trái lại không có hứng trí ở trước công chúng khiêu đến khiêu đi, chẳng qua là hôm nay bị buộc đến nước này cũng không thể lui bước, khiêu thì khiêu, không phải chỉ là đánh một bộ chưởng pháp thôi sao? Không phải là muốn khiêu để cho chúng hoàng tộc này xem sao?  
Xem đi xem đi, ta cho các ngươi xem no mắt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nói nhỏ bên tai Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Sư huynh ngươi hãy gảy bài kia đi, ta thích nhất khúc đó.”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhướn mày, rồi sau đó gật gật đầu, vui vẻ chấp nhận yêu cầu của Ung Thánh Hựu, tại mùa ngắm hoa khảy một bản khúc thương hoa, thật cũng không tồi.  
Tay áo uyển chuyển như nước, nhẹ nhàng giương lên, bàn tay trắng nõn ngón tay mềm mại, đúng lúc, tiếng đàn vang lên, thanh âm như nghẹn ngào, như đứt ruột đứt gan người ở thiên nhai, ngàn lần tình, vạn lần ái, đều hoá thành một khỏa tâm nát phủng trong lòng bàn tay, gió mát khẽ thổi, dần dần tan đi.  
“Hoa bay hoa rụng ngập trời, hồng phai hương lạt ai người thương hoa?”* Hai tay giống như hành vân, nhược như dòng nước, đều hoá thành vật không xương, một đôi tay uyển chuyển giơ lên, chậm rãi rơi xuống, đẩy gió thổi mây, như tiếng chuông ngân nga, nhẹ nhàng ngâm ra một thủ táng hoa chi từ.  
Thân hình như cơn gió, cánh tay như nước chảy, nhất chưởng nhất thức, tình ý miên miên, hận cũng sâu kín, thương cũng sâu sắc, bi bi thiết thiết…  
Tình cảm khi thì uyển chuyển như niêm hoa, khi thì lơ lửng rơi rụng không người thương tiếc.  
Tiếng đàn trận trận, vũ cũng phiêu phiêu.  
Này người múa, này người gảy đàn, này người xem, ai động tâm, ai thấm tình, ai lầm lỡ nhất sinh nhất thế?  
Ung Thánh Hựu thương yêu tiếc nuối, làm động tác nắm cổ tay, là nữ tử trong một quyển tiểu thuyết kiếp trước, là một nam tử vì tình mà chết ở kiếp này.  
Tiếng đàn vô tình, người lại có tâm, xa xa nhìn điệu múa ca từ của nam tử vô cùng thân cận với mình, tâm của ma đầu cũng khó được có lúc biểu lộ một tia tình ý nhợt nhạt, tình nhập tiếng đàn, càng phát ra âm thanh xúc động lòng người.  
Nghe tiếng đàn bi bi thiết thiết này, xem điệu múa nhu tình đứt ruột đứt gan, lại không biết đáy lòng ai hiện lên một cỗ hối hận cùng áy náy, là đáy lòng ai vọt lên âm ỷ tức giận cùng phẫn hận.  
“Ngẫm khi xuân muộn hoa tàn, cũng là khi khách hồng nhan về già; Hồng nhan thấm thoắt xuân qua, hoa tàn người vắng ai mà biết ai!”  
Tà dương buông xuống, in bóng người cũng càng lúc càng dài.  
Cùng với ánh chiều đang dần dần biến mất, hoa sen trong Tiên Hồ cũng theo đó mà ảm đạm đi.  
Hoa đăng rực rỡ mới lên, chỉ vì sau một lúc ảm đạm trong nháy mắt, ngọn đèn lóng lánh một lần nữa chiếu sáng cả Tiên Hồ.  
Người đã rời đi, tiếng đàn đã dứt.  
“Hoàng thượng?”  
Thanh âm của hoàng hậu từ bên cạnh truyền đến, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lúc này mới giật mình hoàn hồn, lại nhìn về hướng trên đài, trên đài giờ đã đổi thành một tốp vũ cơ biểu diễn, mà Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều đã không còn ở.  
“Thánh Giả đâu?”  
“Di, vừa mới còn ở đây, Thánh Giả hình như đã cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi rồi.”  
…  
…  
Cả ngày đều phải ngồi trên thuyền hoa có cái gì hay đâu chứ, huống chi còn phải đối mặt với tên hoàng đế loạn thất bát tao này, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thực khó chịu.  
Rời khỏi thưởng hà hội ở Tiên Hồ, hai người lựa chọn đi bộ trở về, đi trên con đường nhỏ không một bóng người, Ung Thánh Hựu chạy chạy nhảy nhảy, giống như con chim hoàng yến bị nhốt trong lồng cuối cũng cũng được giương cánh bay lượn.  
Mũi chân khe khẽ chạm mặt đất, tay áo tung bay, nam tử giống như con hồng nhạn lượn vài vòng trên không trung rồi đậu xuống một nhánh cây, ngắm ma đầu đi phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nhiên triển khai thân hình hướng về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện “tạp” qua, mắt thấy sắp tạp vào người Khương Nghĩa Kiện, người nọ liền vung trường tụ lên, bạch y nam tử nào đó không chịu kiểm soát lộn cái trên không trung, “ai nha” một tiếng rơi xuống, chặt chẽ được Khương Nghĩa Kiện ôm ấp trong lòng.  
“Ngươi đi thật nhanh, đây là cái gì, di dộng tức thời?” Nằm bất động trong lòng nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu víu lấy bả vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, mắt nhìn về phía sau, thối ma đầu này vừa mới bước một bước liền chớp mắt di động một khoảng thật dài, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha ha nói: “Dạy ta được không?”  
“Ngươi nhiều ngày nay có luyện công sao?” Cách tay hữu lực ôm ngang vào trong lòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật cũng không có ý tứ thả Ung Thánh Hựu ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngượng ngùng cười hắc hắc hai tiếng, biết điều mà lập tức rời đi đề tài, đầu dựa lên ngực của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói: “Nhìn ngươi hơi mất hứng, ta còn nghĩ ngươi rất thích ý để ta biểu diễn một phen, thế nào, hối hận vì đã để ta lộ mặt ở trước người khác?”  
“Đúng vậy.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện trả lời, “Ta sẽ ôm ngươi trở về, dùng thiết liên khoá chặt hai chân hai tay của ngươi nhốt ngươi dưới huyền nhai, để không bất luận kẻ nào có thể nhìn thấy ngươi nữa, thế nào?”  
Nhìn ma nhân khẽ nhếch lên khoé miệng, đáy lòng Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy một chút, vội nói: “Ta mới không cần, Đại ma đầu âm tình bất định nhà ngươi rất nguy hiểm, ta phải cách ngươi xa xa một chút mới phải.”  
Dứt lời, Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người muốn thoát khỏi cái ôm của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng chân còn chưa chạm đất lại một lần nữa rơi vào trong ngực ma đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu không cam lòng, lăn qua lộn lại mấy lần, cũng không quản y dùng chiêu gì để thoát ra, ầm ĩ trong chốc lát, Ung Thánh Hựu thất bại vùi mặt vào ngực Khương Nghĩa Kiện thở phì phò, cười buồn nói: “Ta còn nghĩ rằng ngươi sẽ không ăn dấm chua.”  
Là cố ý đi, không chỉ là vì Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng chết, nhiều hơn chính là vì y, y rất muốn nhìn xem, ma đầu này rốt cuộc có thể vì y mà ăn vị, hay là mặc kệ thế nào cũng đều thờ ơ.  
“Ta rất muốn đem tất cả người xem trên hồ trảm hết một lượt.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện vẫn như cũ nói ra những lời đáng sợ không đến nơi đến chốn, chỉ là lời này ý tứ đã thực rõ ràng truyền đạt cho Ung Thánh Hựu, ma đầu này xác thực có chút hối hận. Có chút ăn dấm, trong trái tim bình tĩnh như mặt hồ kia nhiễm một tia sát ý nhợt nhạt.  
“Ha ha ha, ta đây thật đúng là Ung hoạ thuỷ rồi.” Cười vang một trận, Ung Thánh Hựu rúc vào trong ngực Khương Nghĩa Kiện, lẩm bẩm nói: “Đời này ta chỉ muốn tựa vào trong lòng của ngươi.”  
Có lẽ là lời tỏ tình của Ung Thánh Hựu nổi lên tác dụng, ma đầu nào đó đáy mắt tăng thêm một chút độ ấm.  
“Ngày mai thái hậu triệu ta tiến cũng nói chuyện, đến lúc đó Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sẽ cải trang xuất cung, thừa lúc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không ở, ta sẽ đến tẩm cũng của hắn lấy ra một thứ đồ.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
Nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói thế, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này mới nhớ ra Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói đến Hoàng Thành là muốn vào cung lấy đồ, chỉ là không nghĩ tới vào tận trong tẩm cung để lấy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cười nói: “Ngươi lợi hại như vậy, sẽ không cần ta lo lắng thay ngươi đi?”  
~~~~~~~  
*Đây là bài “Táng hoa từ” trích trong hồi 27 của Hồng lâu mộng, cảnh Đại Ngọc chôn hoa.  
Bài thơ đầy đủ:  
Táng hoa từ  
Hoa tạ hoa phi hoa mãn thiên  
Hồng tiêu hương đoạn hữu thuỳ liên  
Du ti nhuyễn hệ phiêu xuân tạ  
Lạc nhứ khinh triêm phốc tú liêm.  
Liêm trung nữ nhi tích xuân mộ  
Sầu tự mãn hoài vô thích xứ  
Thủ bả hoa sừ xuất tú liêm  
Nhẫn đạp lạc hoa lai phục khứ?  
Liễu ti du giáp tự phương phi  
Bất quản đào phiêu dữ liễu phi  
Đào lý minh niên năng tái phát  
Minh niên khuê trung tri hữu thuỳ.  
Tam nguyệt hương sào dĩ luỹ thành  
Lương gian yến tử thái vô tình  
Minh niên hoa phát tuy khả trác  
Khước bất đạo nhân khứ lương không sào dã khuynh!  
Nhất niên tam bách lục thập nhật  
Phong đao sương kiếm nghiêm tương bức  
Minh mị tiên nghiên năng kỷ thì  
Nhất triêu phiêu bạc nan tầm mịch.  
Hoa khai dị kiến lạc nan tầm  
Giai tiền muộn sát táng hoa nhân  
Độc ỷ hoa sừ lệ ám sái  
Sái thượng không chi kiến huyết ngân.  
Đỗ quyên vô ngữ chính hoàng hôn  
Hà sừ quy khứ yểm trùng môn  
Thanh đăng chiếu bích nhân sơ thuỵ  
Lãnh vũ xao song bị vị ôn.  
Quái nùng để sự bội thương thần  
Bán vị liên xuân bán não xuân  
Liên xuân hốt chí não hốt khứ  
Chí hựu vô ngôn khứ bất văn  
Tạc tiêu đình ngoại bi ca phát  
Tri thị hoa hồn dữ điểu hồn?  
Hoa hồn điểu hồn tổng nan lưu  
Điểu tự vô ngôn hoa tự tu  
Nguyện nô hiếp hạ sinh song dực  
Tuỳ hoa phi đáo thiên tẫn đầu  
Thiên tẫn đầu, hà xứ hữu hương khâu?  
Vị nhược cẩm nang thu diễm cốt  
Nhất bồi tịnh thổ yểm phong lưu  
Chất bản khiết lai hoàn khiết khứ  
Bất giao ô náo hãm cừ câu.  
Nhĩ kim tử khứ nùng thu táng  
Vị bốc nùng thân hà nhật vong  
Nùng kim táng hoa nhân tiếu si  
Tha niên táng nùng tri thị thuỳ?  
Thí khán xuân tàn hoa tiệm lạc  
Tiện thị hồng nhan lão tử thì  
Nhất triêu xuân tận hồng nhan lão  
Hoa lạc nhân vong lưỡng bất tri

Dịch thơ:  
Bài từ chôn hoa (người dịch: nhóm Vũ Bội Hoàng)  
Hoa bay hoa rụng ngập trời,  
Hồng phai hương lạt ai người thương hoa?  
Đài xuân tơ rủ la đà,  
Rèm thêu bông khẽ đập qua bên ngoài.  
Kìa trong khuê các có người,  
Tiếc xuân lòng những ngậm ngùi vẩn vơ.  
Vác mai rảo bước bước ra,  
Lòng nào nỡ giẫm lên hoa thế này?  
Vỏ du tơ liễu đẹp thay,  
Mặc cho đào rụng, lý bay đó mà.  
Sang năm đào lý trổ hoa,  
Sang năm buồng gấm biết là còn ai?  
Tháng ba tổ đã xây rồi,  
Trên xà hỏi én quen người hay không?  
Sang năm hoa lại đâm bông,  
Biết đâu người vắng, lầu hồng còn trơ?  
Ba trăm sáu chục thoi đưa,  
Gươm sương dao gió những chờ đâu đây.  
Tốt tươi xuân được mấy ngày,  
Chốc đà phiêu dạt, bèo mây thêm sầu.  
Nở rồi lại rụng đi đâu,  
Người chôn hoa những rầu rầu đòi cơn.  
Cầm mai lệ lại ngầm tuôn,  
Dây trên cành trụi hãy còn máu rơi.  
Chiều hôm quyên lặng tiếng rồi,  
Vác mai về đóng cửa ngoài buồn tênh.  
Ngả người trước ngọn đèn xanh,  
Ngoài song mưa tạt, bên mình chăn đơn.  
Mình sao vơ vẩn từng cơn?  
Thương xuân chi nữa lại hờn xuân chi?  
Thương khi đến, hờn khi đi,  
Đến lừ lừ đến, đi lỳ lỳ đi.  
Ngoài sân tiếng khóc rầm rì,  
Chẳng hồn hoa đấy, cũng thì hồn chim.  
Hồn kia lảng vảng khôn tìm,  
Chim càng lặng lẽ, hoa thêm sượng sùng  
Thân này muốn vẫy vùng đôi cánh,  
Nơi chân trời liệng cánh hoa chơi!  
Nào đâu là chỗ chân trời,  
Nào đâu là chỗ có đồi chôn hoa?  
Sẵn túi gấm đành ta nhặt lấy,  
Chọn nơi cao che đậy hương tàn.  
Thân kia trong sạch muôn vàn,  
Đừng cho rơi xuống ngập tràn bùn nhơ.  
Giờ hoa rụng có ta chôn cất,  
Chôn thân ta chưa biết bao giờ.  
Chôn hoa người bảo ngẩn ngơ,  
Sau này ta chết, ai là người chôn?  
Ngẫm khi xuân muộn hoa tàn.  
Cũng là khi khách hồng nhan về già  
Hồng nhan thấm thoắt xuân qua,  
Hoa tàn người vắng ai mà biết ai!

  
Chương 18:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, trong cung quả nhiên phái người đến đón Thánh Giả, ngồi trên chiếc mã xa trong cung, Đại ma đầu nghênh ngang tiến cung chuần bị “lấy” đồ.  
Buổi sáng luyện qua quyền, ngâm nước nóng, ăn xong điểm tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu gọi theo Tư Tư và Ung Xung, mấy người ngồi xe ngựa cũng ra khỏi Ung gia, rẽ phải rẽ trái đi thẳng đến Liên Sinh Điếm. Ung Thánh Hựu tránh ở phía sau điếm xuyên qua cửa sổ nhìn tình hình phát sinh trong điếm, tuần tra một hồi, thấy sinh ý trong điếm không tồi, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chuẩn bị dịch vụ giao hàng, giúp cho Hoàng Thành giải quyết được không ít vấn đề về việc làm, chẳng qua là người giao hàng cứ phải chạy tới chạy lui thực sự hơi quá chậm.  
Hoàng Thành lại lớn như vậy, ảnh hưởng thật lớn đến hiệu suất giao hàng.  
Người trong Hoàng Thành đại đa số lựa chọn cưỡi ngựa hoặc đi bộ, nhưng không phải nhà ai cũng có thể nuôi được ngựa, cho dù Ung Thánh Hựu có tiền mua ngựa, nhưng như vậy thì giá thành sẽ tăng nhanh như tên lửa mất, huống chi cưỡi ngựa trên đường ở Hoàng Thành cũng không khác gì phóng xe, Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn xảy ra sự cố giao thông gì, mà dùng xe ngựa thì lại không tiện lợi.  
Suy đi tính lại, suy nghĩ của Ung Thánh Hựu lại hướng về kiếp trước, ô tô y không làm được, xe đạp hẳn là có thể đi được đi? Tay thiết kế một bản vẽ xe đạp, trong lòng mang theo giấc mộng vĩ đại của người xuyên qua, Ung Thánh Hựu uỷ thác người tìm đến thợ thủ công trong Hoàng Thành, đoàn người bắt đầu ở trong hậu viện của Liên Sinh Điếm chế tạo xe đạp, nếu xe đạp có thể trở nên thông dụng, trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắt đầu tính toán xem có thể bỏ túi được bao nhiêu vàng.  
Lấy Liên Sinh Điếm làm thí nghiệm, làm quảng cáo, chắc chắn thứ đồ chơi hai bánh này về sau nhất định có thể tạo ra chút hiệu ứng.  
Mà hôm nay, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, một chiếc xe đạp thượng đẳng sẽ được ra đời.  
“Lắp sợi xích này vào.” Xắn tay áo lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đại thiếu gia tự mình ra trận, vừa trù tính chỉ huy toàn cục, vừa ngồi xổm trên mặt đất bôi dầu cho xe, một đôi tay sạch sẽ trắng thuần nhiễm đầy dầu mỡ.  
Thấy chính ca ca của mình chẳng những nghĩ ra được một món đồ mới mẻ thú vị, còn tự mình ra trận bắt tay hỗ trợ, Ung Xung càng ngày càng cảm thấy lời đồn về “Hoạ thuỷ” của Ung Thánh Hựu khắp chốn phố phường dân gian này đều là c*t chó!  
Ca của hắn chính là nam nhân trong nam nhân, thông minh tài giỏi không tự cao tự đại, lại còn trông xinh đẹp như vậy, thật không rõ người ta vì sao lại nói lung tung, Ung Xung quả thực coi Ung Thánh Hựu như thần tượng của mình.  
“Ca, huynh nghỉ ngơi một lát đi.” Ung Xung nói.  
“Không việc gì, đem tấm đệm mềm này đặt lên trên là xong, hiện tại đệ bảo ta nghỉ ngơi ta cũng không làm.” Ung Thánh Hựu cười đầu nghiêng sang bên cạnh, Tư Tư vội lấy khắn lau từng giọt mồ hôi trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Công tử, trời nóng bức thế này sao người còn mặc tiết khố nha?” Tư Tư khó hiểu hỏi.  
Người ngày xưa không mặc nội khố, tập khố liền đảm đương tác dụng của nội khố, mà bình thường vào những hôm nóng nực hầu hết nam nam nữ nữ đều không mặc tiết khố, vì cảm thấy quá nóng, bên ngoài chỉ mặc một bộ trường sam váy dài thì sẽ mát mẻ hơn, chuyện này sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu xuyên qua mới phát giác ra, về phần vì sao phải mặc tiết khố, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự cảm thấy rằng không mặc tiểu khố khố, chỉ độc một bộ trường sam tuy rằng mát mẻ, nhưng cũng quá cái gì kia rồi…  
Khó trách cổ đại người ta nói nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, y thấy a, chính là bởi vì nam nữ đều không mặc tiểu khố khố, vừa tiếp xúc đã khiến cho củi khô lửa bốc cái gì gì gì kia.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết phải giải thích với Tư Tư thế nào, trong lòng cân nhắc y có nên bảo người ta làm cho mình mấy cái tiểu khố khố hình tứ giác hay không.  
“Được rồi!” Cùng với một tiếng cười hưng phấn, trong viện lại bùng nổ một trận tiếng vang náo nhiệt.  
“Oa, thứ này thật có thể cưỡi sao? Dùng chân đạp là nó có thể động?” Tư Tư đi vòng quanh thứ đồ vật kì lạ có hai bánh này, vẻ mặt vừa hiếu kì vừa hưng phấn.  
“Đương nhiên có thể!” Rửa sạch tay, Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong liền nhảy lên xe đạp, “Ta đi cho các ngươi xem, cái này gọi là xe đạp, rất thuận tiện, học cái biết ngay.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vừa mới vào trong viện đã nhìn thấy một màn: giọt mồ hôi tinh mịn dưới ánh mặt trời sáng lên óng ánh, trên khuôn mặt đổ hồng như được rắc một lớp bột kim cương, hai cánh tay trắng trẻo lộ ra bên ngoài phá lệ chói mắt, vạt áo thật dài được cuốn lên vắt tại bên hông, lộ ra đôi chân thon dài.  
Trời nóng bức thế này, Tiểu Hựu sao vẫn còn mặc tiết khố a? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nho nhỏ than thở một câu tiếc nuối trong lòng.  
“Tiểu Hựu, đây là xe đạp mà ngươi nói sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bước nhanh vào, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đang ngồi trên xe phất phất tay với vương gia, tiếng cười thoải mái phiêu đãng trong gió: “Vương gia, ngươi xem, xe đạp chế tạo của ta tốt lắm, ngươi có muốn thử không?”  
“Tham kiến vương gia.” Trong viện trừ bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu ra, những người khác đều quỳ xuống.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười phất phất tay miễn lễ, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡi xe đi đến trước mặt mình, càng phát hiện người này đẹp hơn so với trước kia, cùng với tính cách cũng sáng sủa hoạt bát không ít, khiến người ta bất tri bất giác mà bị cuốn hút, cho dù trong lòng có chuyện gì không vui, chỉ cần thấy nụ cười sáng lạn của nam tử này, bản thân cũng sẽ cảm thấy cao hứng lên một cách khó hiểu.  
“Đến, để ta thử xem.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn chiếc xe đạp Ung Thánh Hựu chế tạo, tay vỗ vỗ lên chỗ Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ngồi, trong mắt lộ ra ý cười, lập tức ngầng đầu hỏi: “Tiểu Hựu, cưỡi thứ này có cần bí quyết gì hay không?”  
“Bí quyết a,” Ung Thánh Hựu khổ não gãi gãi đầu, cười khổ nói: “Ta cũng không rõ lắm, chỉ cần không sợ ngã cứ can đảm lao lên phía trước là được rồi đi.”  
“Vương gia, nếu có ngã thì ngươi cũng đừng trách ta a.” Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng bổ sung thêm một câu.  
“Không trách ngươi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mỉm cười nói, lập tức ngồi lên chiếc xe Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cưỡi, ngạc nhiên chính là, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách vừa đạp lên xe liền cưỡi ra ngoài, nhìn bộ dáng kia thật như là một người lão luyện, càng khỏi nói đến việc bị ngã, người trong viện ai cũng khen ngợi không ngớt lời.  
Lượn một vòng trong sân, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi xe đến trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu: “Thế nào, bổn vương lợi hại đi?”  
“Lợi hại lợi hại, vương gia thật lợi hại.” Ung Thánh Hựu cười trả lời.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn vị trí phía sau xe đạp, Nghi hoặc hỏi: “ Thứ này còn có thể chở người?”  
“Đúng vậy.” Ung Thánh Hựu hưng phấn bắt đầu hăng hái giới thiệu công năng của chiếc xe, “Nơi này còn có thể ngồi thêm một người, cũng có thể để đồ vật, ta còn chuần bị bảo người ta đặt thêm cái rổ ở phía trước, trong rổ cũng có thể để vài thứ, thế nào, vương gia, có phải thực tiện lợi hay không?”  
“Không tồi, Tiểu Hựu thực là thông minh.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói, “Ngươi lên đi, ta thử chở ngươi xem sao.”  
“Vương gia ngươi vừa mới học được lái xe đã chở người, như thế nếu bị ngã thì làm sao.”  
“Thế nào, ngươi còn sợ bổn vương làm ngươi bị ngã sao? Mau, lên đi! Ta cho dù làm ngã mình cũng sẽ không để ngươi bị ngã.” Làm trò trước mặt mọi người, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không e dè cho thấy hắn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu rất tốt.  
“Thế nhưng, ngài là vương gia a, ngài chở ta sẽ không được tốt lắm.” Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có chút cố kị.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bộ mặt hung dữ, giờ vờ tức giận nói: “Tiểu Hựu, ta coi ngươi như bằng hữu, ngươi lại đẩy ta ra xa ngàn dặm, ta đã nói rồi, ở trước mặt ngươi ta chính là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, một con người, đừng coi ta là vương gia, ta cũng không muốn làm vương gia của ngươi, Tiểu Hựu, ngươi đây là bức ta phải trở thành một người dân thường từ bỏ địa vị vương gia sao?”  
“Vương gia, ta không hề có ý này!” Ung Thánh Hựu vội nói, nếu cứ tiếp tục để cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói tiếp, chỉ sợ y liền thực sự trở thành Ung hoạ thuỷ mất, cũng không xem xem bên cạnh còn bao người đứng nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm cười khổ.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười nói: “Vậy mau lên đây.”  
“Vâng vâng vâng!” Người này cũng thực tuỳ hứng, Ung Thánh Hựu cười bất đắc dĩ, ngồi xuống phía sau xe đạp, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khởi động xe, trong viện tử rộng rãi có hai người ngồi trên xe đạp lướt gió, chuyển động vòng quanh người trong viện, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lại quay đầu xe, xe đạp chạy vào hoa viên ở hậu viện.  
Bánh xe lăn trên con đường nhỏ, từng trận hương hoa theo làn gió phất vào mặt, khiến người ta cảm thấy tươi mát gấp bội.  
Ngồi phía sau xe, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ cong khoé miệng nhịn không được nhớ tới những năm tháng học trò xanh tươi, thời điểm đó mặc dù có chút vất vả, nhưng cũng là lúc vô ưu vô lự nhất, gì là âm mưu quỷ kế, gì là quyền lợi đều không dính dáng tới, cưỡi xe đạp chạy băng băng trong khuôn viên sạch sẽ xinh đẹp của trường, cứ mỗi khi đến mùa xuân, hoa anh đào lại nở rộ trên từng cây từng cây.  
Trong lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngẩn ngơ mơ màng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đã ngừng lại, thoáng cái theo quán tính lao về phía trước, Ung Thánh Hựu khó tránh khỏi ôm chầm lấy thắt lưng của nam tử, ổn định thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng buông tay ra nhảy xuống xe.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chỉ cười cười, từ trên xe đi xuống, nói: “Ta tiện thể ghé qua đây nhìn xem, lúc này có việc phải rời đi rồi.”  
“Vương gia đi thong thả.” Tiến lên đỡ lấy xe đạp, Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu.  
“Tiểu Hựu…” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách giống như có chuyện muốn nói, nhưng cuối cùng lại không nói ra, nhìn khuôn mặt hơi ngẩn ra của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn nhịn không được bật ra một tiếng cười khẽ, lắc đầu nói: “Kì thật hôm nay ta bồi hoàng thượng xuất cung, hắn có chút tò mò với Liên Sinh Điếm của ngươi, vừa vặn còn đang ở trong điếm xem xét.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ hơi kinh ngạc, tuy rằng y đã sớm biết hôm nay hoàng đế xuất cung lêu lổng, chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới cư nhiên lại chạy đến điếm của y.  
“Hiện tại phải trở về?” Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn sắc trời, lúc này chỉ mới qua chính ngọ, tên hoàng đế kia không có khả năng hồi cung sớm vậy đi.  
“Đúng vậy, nghe nói Lệ phi thân thể không thoải mái, hoàng thượng lát nữa liền phải trở về.” Nói đến đây, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lặng lẽ nhìn vào mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, lại phát hiện sắc mặt người kia có chút khác thường.

~~~~~~~

Chương 19:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Tiểu Hựu, làm sao vậy?” Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hơi ngẩn người, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thân thiết hỏi.  
“Ngươi là nói, hoàng thượng bây giờ muốn hồi, hồi cung sao?” Nếu chẳng may thối hoàng đế kia đụng phải Đại ma đầu thì làm sao bây giờ, tuy rằng Đại ma đầu có võ công cái thế dám chạy vào tẩm cung của thối hoàng đế để lấy đồ, cứ coi như trên đời này không có chuyện gì có thể làm khó được Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thế nhưng đề phòng vạn nhất, dù sao đó cũng là hoàng cung, dù sao Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cũng là quốc gia đã tồn tại được cả ngàn năm.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng lo lắng cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nếu Khương Nghĩa Kiện chọn lúc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không ở để đi lấy đồ thì nhất định có đạo lý của Đại ma đầu, tuy rằng y tin tưởng trăm phần trăm vào năng lực của Đại ma đầu, cũng không sợ nhất vạn, chỉ sợ vạn nhất, ngày thường y không giúp được Khương Nghĩa Kiện việc gì, hôm nay không thể trơ mắt nhìn thối hoàng đế chạy về quấy rầy Khương Nghĩa Kiện được.  
“Đúng vậy, ta sắp phải đi đưa hoàng thượng đi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nghi hoặc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Tiểu Hựu ngươi làm sao vậy, có phải trong lòng có chuyện gì hay không?”  
“A, không, không có gì, ngươi không phải nói là phải đi đưa hoàng thượng sao, ta cũng đi, hoàng thượng đều đã đến đây rồi, ta không đi ra một chút hình như không được tốt lắm.” Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nói, vừa cố gắng nghĩ xem phải dùng cách gì để giữ tên hoàng đế kề thiên đao Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên kia lại, ít nhất cũng phải đợi đến lúc đóng cửa cung mới có thể để Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trở về.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết hành động này của mình xem trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách liền thành một loại hương vị khác, sắc mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lạnh đi vài phần, thở dài: “Tiểu Hựu, ngươi… ngươi không phải là vẫn đối hoàng thượng…”  
“Ha ha, vương gia đang nói cái gì vậy, ta tự biết thân phận của mình, trong lòng tất nhiên không có ý tưởng kì quái gì, chúng ta mau mau đi, hoàng thượng không phải vội vã trở về sao? Để hoảng thượng sốt ruột chờ, tội này ta không gánh nổi a.” Cười ha hả nói, Ung Thánh Hựu liền kéo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi ra ngoài.  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu kéo tay mình, trong mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lộ ra một tia bất đắc dĩ nhàn nhạt, lời Ung Thánh Hựu nói sao hắn lại không hiểu là thật là giả? Lúc này sốt ruột đi gặp Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên như thế, Thưởng hà hội lại ngâm một khúc thương hoa, điệu múa mang theo xót xa bi oán, những điều này có ý nghĩa gì, Ung Thánh Hựu, không phải ngươi vẫn không quên được nam tử lãnh huyết bạc tình kia đó chứ?  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, thật sự tốt như vậy sao, khiến ngươi thuỷ chung nhớ thương mãi trong lòng không thể quên được ư?  
Vì sao ngươi không quay đầu lại nhìn ta một cái? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ta ở trong lòng của ngươi, phải chăng cái gì cũng không phải?  
Tại sao, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cuối cùng luôn đạt được hết thảy những gì hắn muốn, mà ta, lại ngay cả một cái quay đầu nhìn lại của ngươi đều có vẻ xa xỉ như vậy.  
…  
…  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên a Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, sao ngươi cứ nhất định phải tăng thêm phiền toái cho ta chứ?  
Vừa theo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi ra, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cố gắng suy nghĩ xem phải làm cách nào để có thể kéo dài thời gian Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trở về, có điều hôm nay cũng coi như là vận khí tốt ha, để y biết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đến lúc trở về, mà vị hoàng đế kia cũng vừa vặn chạy đến điếm của y tản bộ.  
Liên Sinh Điếm cũng có nhiều tầng, ngoài việc bán đồ ăn cho mùa hè, trong điếm cũng bán những món ăn khác, để phục vụ hộ khách khác nhau, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đã thiết trí nhã gian, đại khái là na ná Cửu Thiên Khách Điếm ở n Đô, càng lên trên giá cả càng cao.  
Lầu một người đến kẻ đi, đến lầu hai thì người ít hơn một chút, từ tầng ba trở lên đã có vẻ yên tĩnh đi không ít, mà Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mặc thường phục đang ở ngay trên lầu cao nhất, ngồi trong nhã gian dùng chiếc thìa bạc tinh xảo nhấm nháp chiêu bài sản phẩm của điếm, uống loại hồng trà pha trộn với sữa mà trước đây hắn chưa từng được nếm qua, hương vị hơi nồng, nhưng cũng không tệ lắm.  
Xem ra trang hoàng trong điếm hẳn là công lao của Thiên Hách, ca ca của hắn ngày thường không chỉ thích kết giao với người trong giang hồ, văn nhân nhã khách cũng quen không ít người, nhìn bức tranh chữ treo trên tường, trong đó có không ít bức không tầm thường, xem ra vì cái tiểu điếm này, Thiên Hách cũng là tận tâm hết sức.  
Không biết suy nghĩ gì, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn mĩ vị trên bàn mỉm cười lắc đầu, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu sống lại trở về tính tình như đã thay đổi không ít, tuy rằng bái nhập làm môn hạ Hiền Môn, kết làm sư huynh đệ với Thánh Giả, nhưng bản tính vẫn là tiểu đả tiểu nháo, cả ngày luôn làm ra một ít trò biểu diễn.”  
Tiểu thái giám hầu hạ bên cạnh bộ dáng chỉ khoảng mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, môi hồng răng trắng tựa như một cô nương gia, thanh âm nói chuyện cũng hơi lanh lảnh: “Ung công tử gần đây chính là điểm nóng trong Hoàng Thành, chỉ riêng chuyện sống lại cũng đã là một đại sự kiện, lúc trước nô tài nghe tiểu nhị trong điếm nói, mới đây Ung công tử ở hậu viện chế tạo đồ vật gì mới, còn mời đến cả thợ thủ công nổi danh trong Hoàng Thành nữa.”  
“Chỉ sợ vẫn là một ít đồ chơi của tiểu hài tử đi.” Nhìn nhìn những món ăn mới mẻ trên bàn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mỉm cười lắc lắc đầu, nói với tiểu thái giám bên cạnh: “Tiểu Xuân Tử, thời gian cũng không còn sớm, ngươi đi nói một tiếng với Tĩnh Vương, bảo rằng trẫm phải hồi cung, không cần hắn đưa nữa.”  
Thời điểm Tiểu Xuân Tử muốn đáp ứng, chợt nghe thấy có tiếng người vẳng đến bên ngoài nhã gian, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đi đến, phía sau còn đi theo một vị mà bọn họ vừa nhắc đến chỉ biết tiểu đả tiểu nháo – Ung công tử.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu tham kiến bệ hạ.” Vừa tiến vào, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cúc cung với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ngồi bên bàn.  
“Nơi này không phải trong cung, không cần đa lễ.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên xuật hiện, không mặn không nhạt nói, “Tĩnh Vương, trẫm nói ngươi vừa đi đâu vậy.”  
Sau khi miễn lễ cho Ung Thánh Hựu Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không để ý tiếp tới Ung Thánh Hựu nữa, mà bắt chuyện cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.  
“Hoàng thượng, ngài đây là muốn hồi cung sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói.  
“ n, trong cung đưa đến tin tức, nói là Lệ phi thân thể khó chịu, trẫm phải trở về nhìn xem, không cần ngươi đưa nữa.” Hai huynh đệ nói chuyện câu được câu chăng, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng một bên sốt ruột lo lắng, trong lòng mắng thối hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên này đến cả trăm lần, cái gì mà phụ tâm hán*, lãnh huyết nhân tất cả đều nhắc tới.  
(*Phụ tân hán: ý chỉ nam tử bạc tình)  
Thối hoàng đế quả nhiên là thối hoàng đế, cũng không ngẫm xem lúc trước ai vì ngươi nhảy sông tự vẫn, người đã chết lẽ nào trong lòng ngươi không có tí xíu khổ sở nào sao? Oh, cũng đúng thôi, ngài là hoàng thượng, ngài là thiên tử, chỉ có người của Hoàng Phủ mới là người, còn lại nhà khác đều là nô tài của Hoàng Phủ gia nhà ngươi, sống hay chết có lẽ ngài cũng chẳng thèm để ý tới.  
Hanh hanh, thật sự là tên ích kỉ lãnh huyết, thấy người “chết mà sống lại” là ta đây cũng chẳng chút động tĩnh.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng mắng chửi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, vừa ngẩng đầu thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi, lập tức cuống cuồng, phải làm sao bây giờ, dù sao cũng không thể nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cứ rời đi như vậy, y phải làm cái gì đây, lại cũng không thể hai quyền đánh ngất Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ha?  
Nhất thời tình thế cấp bách, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bước lên, chìa tay kéo lấy tay áo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, hô: “Hoàng… hoàng thượng…”  
Diễn biến này lại là trò gì nữa đây? Tiểu Xuân Tử mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn vị Ung công tử lớn lên tuấn tú đến kì cục này, lại vừa cẩn cẩn dực dực xem xét sắc mặt của hoàng thượng, Tiểu Xuân Tử hắn tuy là một tên thái giám, nhưng cũng có một khoả tâm thích chuyện bát quái vĩnh viễn bất diệt, ngày thường ở trong cung đã nghe nói vị Ung công tử này cùng đương kim hoàng thượng đã từng có những ái hận tình cừu gì gì đó.  
Lại nghe nói trong Hạ nhật thưởng hà hội hôm qua Ung công tử còn ngâm một thủ khúc thương hoa, hết sức thương cảm, tựa hồ muốn khiến cho hoàng thượng chú ý, cũng không biết là thật hay giả.  
Ngày hôm nay, lá gan Ung công tử thật đúng là lớn, dám kéo hoàng thượng lại, cũng không biết vị tiểu Ung công tử này muốn làm gì.  
Dù rằng máu bát quái trong lòng đang vô cùng sục sôi, nhưng Tiểu Xuân Tử vẫn phải dựa trên bổn phận của một nô tài, vội vàng tiến lên nhắc nhở: “Ôi, Tiểu Ung công tử, ngài đây là làm gì?”  
“Tiểu Hựu.” Vẫn là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tay mắt lanh lẹ, Tiểu Xuân Tử vừa mới nói xong, nhìn đến bộ dáng muốn nói gì đó nhưng không được mà cứ cầm chặt lấy tay áo Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không buông, vội vàng đi lên kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên là ai? Là đương kim hoàng đế của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, cho dù là người được sủng ái thế nào cũng có một đường ngăn cách, huống chi thân phận của Ung Thánh Hựu hiện giờ còn lúng ta lúng túng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không mong muốn dây dưa với tên thối hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên này, nếu không phải dưới tình huống cấp bách không còn cách nào mới phải tiến lên giữ chặt lấy người ta, chẳng lẽ bảo y cứ trơ mắt nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hồi cung hay sao?  
Da mặt tính cái gì, thể diện tính cái gì, dù sao thanh danh của Ung Thánh Hựu y ở Hoàng Thành này vốn đã chẳng tốt đẹp gì, ở trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên phỏng chừng chỉ là tên soả mạo*(≈ đầu đất), Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng một cái, ầm thầm hạ quyết định, hôm nay cho dù mặt dày mày dạn cũng nhất quyết không để Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trở về bây giờ.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ khẽ nhìn ống tay áo vừa bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua, kinh ngạc trong mắt chợt loé rồi biến mất, lại lập tức lạnh đi vài phần, đạm mạc nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có chuyện gì thì cứ nói ra, ở trước mặt trẫm không cần tỏ ra xa lạ.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 20:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ khẽ nhìn ống tay áo vừa bị Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua, kinh ngạc trong mắt chợt loé rồi biến mất, lại lập tức lạnh đi vài phần, đạm mạc nói: “Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có chuyện gì muốn nói với trẫm?”  
“Tiểu Hựu, hôm nay hoàng thượng có việc phải về cung, có chuyện gì thì để hôm khác bàn sau.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách kéo Ung Thánh Hựu, thuận tiện âm thầm ném cho Ung Thánh Hựu một ánh mắt ý bảo người nọ đừng làm ra việc gì ngốc nghếch. Hành động lớn mật kia của Ung Thánh Hựu khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tin tưởng chắc chắn rằng Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề quên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
“Hoàng thượng…” Không để ý Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ngăn cản, Ung Thánh Hựu lại hô một tiếng, trong lòng thầm nghĩ không xong, làm sao bây giờ, làm sao bây giờ, kế tiếp phải nói gì đây?  
Hoàng thượng, ngài không thể hồi cung nha, tình nhân của yêm còn đang ở trong cung của ngươi lấy đồ vật nha, để ngươi bắt gặp cũng không tốt —— phi, nói thế này không phải là muốn tìm chết sao?  
Hoàng thượng, ngươi nhìn nhìn ta, ta là Ung Thánh Hựu a, tình nhân cũ của ngươi a! —— này càng không được, ai thèm làm nhân tình của tên thối hoàng đế này, tốt nhất là ngài nên tránh xa ta ra lăn đi đâu thì lăn.  
Khẽ hít một hơi, thử làm cho mình khôi phục bình tĩnh, nhìn hai mắt đạm mạc của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, trên mặt cố gắng nặn ra nụ cười thật tự nhiên, trong lòng mắng thối hoàng đế hàng nghìn lần hàng vạn lần: “Hoàng thượng, ngài…”  
Mĩ nhân chung quy vẫn cần anh hùng tới cứu, lúc Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đang cương cứng đại não nóng lên chuẩn bị ôm lấy đùi của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, anh hùng đi ra, tiểu anh hùng xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo bước tới, vươn ra đôi tay nhỏ bé thịt thịt phấn nộn, miệng thì ê a ê a nói vài tiếng mập mờ không rõ: “Phụ… hoàng… hoàng…”  
Hai cái chân ngắn ngủn nhìn qua có vẻ yếu ớt, vậy mà chạy rất nhanh, tiểu anh hùng đeo một đôi hài nhỏ đáng yêu, ỳ à ỳ ạch vọt tiến vào, cái miệng nhỏ nhắn phấn phấn nộn nộn vểnh cao, trong đôi mắt to trong trẻo của hài tử hiện ra dáng người phi dương. Cười khanh khách không ngừng, đi theo phía sau là một lão thái giám.  
Lão thái giám cuống cuồng hô: “Tiểu thiếu gia ngài chầm chậm chút nha, chờ lão nô a!” Bộ dáng khom lưng cuống cuồng đuổi theo búp bê sữa kia thật là buồn cười.  
“Ai nha! Tiểu thiếu gia!” Lão thái giám đột nhiên nâng cao âm điệu hô một câu, thanh âm đặc biệt lanh lảnh của thái giám đâm thẳng vào tai Ung Thánh Hựu khiến màng tai phát đau, sống lưng một trận khó chịu.  
Tiểu nãi oa chạy quá nhanh thân mình trẹo một chút, xem bộ dáng xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo kia cứ như sẽ lập tức ngã xuống vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thầm mắng trong lòng vừa lập tức quỳ xuống đỡ được vị hoàng tử chạy loạn lung tung này.  
Thối hoàng đế cư nhiên còn có thể có một hài tử đáng yêu như vậy thật sự là không có thiên lý a, thật sự là quá đáng tiếc, nếu đây là oa nhi của y thì tốt biết bao, nhìn khuôn mặt này tươi ngon mọng nước như sắp ứa nước ra này, nhìn ánh mắt ngập nước này, đen lánh tựa như quả bồ đào*(quả nho).  
Đáng tiếc a, y không sinh được, Đại ma đầu càng không sinh được. Ai bảo y ái thượng một nam nhân đâu?  
“Không ngã chứ?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khẽ thở phào một hơi, nhìn thấy đứa cháu vui vẻ của mình không khỏi lắc lắc đầu, lúc định đi qua tiếp nhận hài tử, vị tiểu anh hùng kia liền “bẹp” một tiếng hôn một ngụm lên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếp tục cười khanh khách không ngừng, hai bàn tay đầy thịt gắt gao nắm chặt cổ áo Ung Thánh Hựu không buông.  
“Tiểu gia hoả nhà ngươi!” Nhìn nhi tử đáng yêu của mình, trên mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên dào dạt ý cười. Phất tay ý bảo lão thái giám đang run bần bật tâm hoảng loạn đi ra ngoài canh giữ, tự mình đi qua muốn ôm hoàng tử lại đây, ai ngờ tiểu tử này lại bám chặt Ung Thánh Hựu không buông.  
“Tiên… tiên…” Miệng lẩm bẩm vài câu, tiểu hoàng tử trừng lớn mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia cũng đang nhìn tiểu hoàng tử, Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng thật ra cũng không để tâm chuyện mình bị một tiểu oa nhi khinh bạc, nhưng mà vẫn không khỏi oán thầm vài câu: thằng – cha là tên thối – dâm - trùng ngàn năm, đứa con cũng bị di truyền theo hay sao?  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sửng sốt một chút, có lẽ không nghĩ tới hài tử ngày thường có chút hoạt bính loạn khiêu* cư nhiên lại coi trọng Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn lắc lắc đầu, ý bảo Tiểu Xuân Tử đến ôm tiểu hoàng tử ra.  
*Hoạt bính loạn khiêu: bộ dáng đầy sinh lực, vui vẻ, sinh khí bừng bừng.  
Tiểu Xuân Tử ngốc ngốc phì phò chạy qua khom người, cười gật gật đầu với Ung Thánh Hựu, người kia liền lộ ra nụ cười khổ với Tiểu Xuân Tử, người sau vội cúi đầu, hai đoá hồng hoa nhẹ nhàng xuất hiện trên đôi gò má tiểu thái giám, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng bên cạnh nhìn thấy không biết vì sao lại muốn bật cười.  
“Điện hạ, hồi cung.” Tiểu Xuân Tử nhẹ giọng nói, nhưng tay còn chưa chạm đến tiểu hài tử người nọ đã khóc rống lên “ô oa”, con ngươi giống như đòi tiền phi ra bên ngoài, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn dúm dó lại thật đáng thương khiến người ta đau lòng, Tiểu Xuân Tử bị doạ lập tức quỳ gối trên mặt đất.  
“Đứa nhỏ này!” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên bảo Tiểu Xuân Tử tránh sang một bên, tự mình qua bế tiểu hoàng tử ra khỏi người Ung Thánh Hựu, đứa bé khóc càng lợi hại hơn.  
“Hoàng thượng, hài tử này là phải dỗ mới được…” Nhìn bộ dáng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên có chút tức giận không biết nên làm thế nào, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đã nảy sinh ra một kế.  
Nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn nhìn vào mắt nam tử, sau đó lại quay về ngồi xuống chỗ cũ, Tiểu Xuân Tử vội vàng qua châm trà hầu hạ, hoàng đế không dễ hầu hạ, hài tử của hoàng đế lại càng không dễ hầu hạ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu từ nhỏ đã lớn lên ở cô nhi viện, sau khi trưởng thành vẫn thường xuyên về cô nhi viện thăm hài tử, chiếu cố tiểu oa nhi, mấy chuyện kiểu như dỗ dành tiểu hài tử thế này y sở trưởng nhất.  
Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai ba tiếng liền khiến cho tiểu hoàng tử bướng bỉnh thích nháo này ngừng khóc, người bên cạnh thì nhìn mà sửng sốt sửng sốt, đây chính là tiểu hoàng tử a, ngày thường ở trong hoàng cung hỉ nộ vô thưởng lại hoạt bình loạn khiêu, hài tử đáng yêu thường xuyên khiến thái giám cung nữ có ý muốn nhảy lầu tự tử, Ung Thánh Hựu Ung đại công tử này từ khi nào cũng biết dỗ hài tử? Xem thủ pháp thành thạo kia cứ như là thường xuyên chơi cùng hài tử vậy.  
Việc này thật hiếm thấy, chẳng lẽ tên Ung Thánh Hựu này thật sự chết mà sống lại gặp được tiên nhân thoát thai hoán cốt sao, tính cách thay đổi không ít, đến ngay cả hài tử mà cũng có thể dỗ dành.  
Nhìn xem, Ung Thánh Hựu này chỉ với vài chiêu công phu đã đùa tiểu hài tử vui vui vẻ vẻ rồi, cười khanh khách không ngừng! Suy cho cùng cũng là sư đệ của Thánh Giả a, nhân vật tựa thần tiên, quả là không giống với đám nô tài chúng ta a —— Tiểu Xuân Tử chỉ ngây ngốc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hôn một cái lên mặt tiểu hoàng tử khiến tiểu hoàng tử cười như xuân hoa nở rộ, trong lòng ước ao đố kị, cũng không biết là hâm mộ Ung Thánh Hựu dễ dàng như vậy đã thu phục được tiểu hoàng tử, hay là ghen tị với vị tiểu hoàng tử chưa đến hai tuổi này…  
“Tiểu hoàng tử thông minh khả ái, hiếu động hăng hái, trưởng thành nhất định sẽ giống như bệ hạ văn võ song toàn.” Bế tiểu hoàng tử lên, Ung Thánh Hựu đi về phía Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, sau đó nói với tiểu hoàng tử: “Điện hạ sau này chúng ta lại tiếp tục cùng chơi được không?”  
“Ô… không.” Cái miệng nhỏ nhắn vểnh cao có thể treo được cả du bình*(bình mỡ), tiểu hoàng tử ôm cổ Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên với ánh mắt tội nghiệp, ấp úng nói, “Phụ hoàng, con muốn tiên tiên.”  
“Điện hạ, ta không phải tiên úc.” Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói, tiểu hoàng tử chuyển hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, người nọ mỉm cười nói, “Điện hạ, tên của ta là Ung Thánh Hựu.”  
“Ung… Hựu?” Tiểu Hoàng Tử đọc theo một lần.  
Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, cười nói: “Điện hạ thật thông minh, ta mới nói một lần ngài đã nhớ kĩ.”  
Được Ung Thánh Hựu khen, Tiểu Hoàng Tử lại vui vẻ, chìa mặt ra như muốn được thưởng, nãi thanh nãi khí nói: “Muốn hôn hôn.” Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không qua loa hôn một cái lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của tiểu hoàng tử, tiểu hoàng tử được hôn nhẹ lại tiếp tục cười khanh khách không ngừng, cứ như được ăn kẹo vậy, lần này đầu lại cúi xuống gặm một cái lên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, bẹp một tiếng lưu lại giấu nước miếng mờ mờ.  
Nhìn một lớn một nhỏ này cứ gặm đến gặm đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ngồi một bên bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu: “Đứa nhỏ này, trẫm ngày thường thật sự là quá sủng con, lại đây.”  
“Hoàng thượng, thần vừa ở hậu viện hoàn thành một phương tiện mới có thể thay đi bộ, nếu không ghét bỏ, có thể dẫn tiểu hoàng tử cùng xuống coi thử.” Ôm sắc sắc tiểu hoàng tử bám chặt trên người mình như con Kaola, Ung Thánh Hựu thử kéo dài thời gian Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hồi cung, nhưng có thể thành công hay không vẫn là khó nói.  
“Muốn đi! Muốn đi! Ta muốn đi!” Nghe thấy có đồ chơi vui, tiểu hoàng tử hào hứng phấn chấn vỗ tay hô.  
Tuy rằng y có thể lợi dụng sự yêu thích của tiểu hoàng tử đối với mình khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lưu lại trong điếm thêm một lúc, nhưng trong cung còn có một phi tử được sủng ái, nhi tử quan trọng hay nữ nhân quan trọng, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không dám tin tưởng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, một chút đều không có!  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu chính là —— háo sắc, ích kỉ, nhàm chán, lãnh huyết, phi nhân loại.  
Thế nhưng cuối cùng, xem ra vẫn là phân lượng của nhi tử ở trong lòng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lớn hơn một chút.  
“Được rồi, vậy đi xem xem, cao hứng đi, ân?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đứng dậy cười nhìn vào mắt nhi tử của mình.  
“Hoàng thượng, vậy trong cung…” Tiểu Xuân Tử cẩn thận hỏi.  
“Trong cung cũng không vội trở về, bảo ngự y săn sóc hầu hạ Lệ phi, trẫm muộn một chút sẽ qua đó.” Hoàng thượng phất tay nói.  
“Vâng.” Tiểu Xuân Tử cúi đầu đáp.  
“Hoàng thượng, bên này thỉnh.” Thấy “gian kế” của mình thực hiện được, Ung Thánh Hựu vội làm người dẫn đường cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
Nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cùng Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tự thở dài một tiếng cũng không theo sau, viện một lí do liền rời đi, có lẽ, hắn chính là không muốn nhìn cũng không muốn nghĩ đến.

~~~~~~~

Chương 21:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ung Thánh Hựu cao hứng a, hài lòng a, vui vẻ a, ngay từ đầu y còn lo lắng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sẽ lập tức bỏ về cung, nhưng hiện tại thái dương đã dần dần khuất núi, cho dù bây giờ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên muốn trở về Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không sợ, lúc này, phỏng chừng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã sắp xuất cung, thứ nên lấy hẳn cũng đã cầm tới tay rồi.  
Buổi chiều hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu bồi Tiểu hoàng tử chạy ngược chạy xuôi, chiếc xe đạp vừa mới làm xong khiến Tiểu hoàng tử rất thích, Ung Thánh Hựu đã hứa sẽ chế tạo cho Tiểu hoàng tử một cái xe đạp nhỏ mà tiểu hài tử có thể sử dụng được.  
Phần lớn thời gian Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đều nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Tiểu hoàng tử nháo đến nháo đi, xe đạp hắn cũng xem qua, hiếm khi nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu với cặp mắt khác, lại hiếm khi mà khen ngợi hai câu, có điều vị cửu ngũ chí tôn này cũng không thoải mái đến mức có thể ở trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu cưỡi xe đạp, đối với việc này, Ung Thánh Hựu rất khinh thường.  
Nói như thế nào thì “Ung Thánh Hựu” cũng từng là một trong những người thân cận nhất với hoàng đế, bây giờ lại còn nháo cái gì mà giữ khoảng cách, ra vẻ cái gì mà cửu ngũ chí tôn cao cao tại thượng không thể xâm phạm, phi phi phi! Cứ ra vẻ đi, ra vẻ chết ngươi đi!  
“Cung tiễn hoàng thượng, hoàng tử…” Khom lưng cúi đầu, đối với cặp phụ tử vào lúc mặt trời sắp lặn khởi giá hồi cung, Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng cao hứng đã hoàn thành được nhiệm vụ của y, quay lại ngồi trên xe ngựa khẩn cấp trở về nhà tìm Đại ma đầu.  
“Không biết là thối ma đầu kia lấy bảo bối gì từ trong cung ra.”  
…  
…  
Chơi đùa cả ngày, trên đường hồi cung Tiểu hoàng tử liền lăn ra ngủ, say sưa giấc nồng, không biết mơ thấy giấc mộng ngọt ngào gì, cái miệng nhỏ nhắn vẫn luôn chúm chím mỉm cười không thôi.  
Sai người đưa Tiểu hoàng tử hồi cung, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nghỉ ngơi trong tẩm cung một lát rồi mới đứng dậy chuẩn bị đi đến chỗ của Lệ phi, đợi đến tẩm cung của Lệ phi mới phát hiện thái hậu đã ở đây, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vội vã thỉnh an thái hậu.  
“Thái hậu, Thánh Giả đã trở về rồi sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hỏi.  
“ n.” Có lẽ do hôm nay được gặp mặt nói chuyện với Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả, tâm tình thái hậu thoạt nhìn rất tốt, khẽ gật gật đầu nhìn hài tử của mình, mỉm cười nói, “Thánh Giả sẽ lưu lại ở Hoàng Thành mấy tháng, ai gia hy vọng trong khoảng thời gian này Thánh Giả có thể trụ lại trong cung một đoạn thời gian, hoàng thượng không phải ngài vẫn muốn thi hành trọng văn tân chính sao? Tuy rằng hậu cung không được phép can thiệp vào chuyện triều chính, nhưng ai gia nghĩ, Thánh Giả là người đức cao vọng trọng trong Hiền Môn, tài trí hơn người, lại có uy vọng cực cao trong lòng văn nhân trong thiên hạ, nếu như có thể thỉnh Thánh Giả dạy học cho Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, vậy đó chính là vinh hạnh của Hoàng Phủ ta….”  
Nói đến đây, Lệ phi ngồi bên cạnh cũng ứng thanh nói: “Thần thiếp cũng thấy thái hậu nói rất đúng.”  
Lệ phi vừa nói, lúc này thái hậu và hoàng thượng mới nhớ tới bên cạnh còn có Lệ phi.  
“Lệ phi, thân thể thế nào?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hỏi.  
“Thần thiếp… không việc gì.” Lệ phi vốn đã xinh đẹp tuyệt luân, một cái cúi đầu, trong mắt sóng nước lưu chuyển lại càng có thêm một phen phong tình động lòng người, nhẹ nhàng cắn cắn đôi môi nhỏ nhắn đỏ mọng như quả anh đào, tuy rằng ngoài miệng Lệ phi nói không có việc gì, nhưng bộ dáng cực kì uỷ khuất kia, mặc dù trong đó có vài phần là đóng kịch, nhưng Lệ phi cũng thấy uỷ khuất thật.  
Chuyện hồi sáng thân thể nàng không thoải mái đã phái người đến thông tri hoàng thượng, nhưng hôm nay đến tận lúc thái dương đã lặn ra sau núi hoàng thượng mới khoan thai bước vào, phải biết là trong bụng nàng mang chính là long thai, chuyện này sao lại không khiến nàng cảm thấy uỷ khuất khó chịu được chứ.  
“Không có việc gì thì tốt.” Chỉ tiếc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không phải là một nam nhân thương hương tiếc ngọc, lại càng không phải một hôn quan tham luyến nữ sắc, tâm tư nhỏ ấy của Lệ phi tuy rằng hắn đã nhìn ra, nhưng cũng không thích Lệ phi làm bộ làm tịch, Lệ phi thân thể có vấn đề hay không, chẳng nhẽ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hắn không có mắt nhìn sao?  
Mấy chuyện hậu cung tranh sủng hắn sẽ không để ý tới, nếu muốn lấy mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt làm hắn phải chạy tới chạy lui, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng sẽ không cho ai vẻ mặt hoà nhã gì.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lãnh đạm trả lời khiến Lệ phi tủi thân, cúi đầu cắn môi, nước mắt như hạt châu đọng đầy trong hốc mắt.  
“Thân đang hoài thai, không thể cứ khóc lóc nỉ non, hoàng thượng bận rộn chính vụ, những người trong hậu cung các ngươi đừng có tăng thêm chuyện cho hoàng thượng nữa.” Thái hậu đầu tiên giáo huấn Lệ phi một chút, rồi sau đó nhìn về phía hài tử của mình, giáo huấn: “Hoàng thượng cũng vậy, Lệ phi đang có thai, bệ hạ có thời gian thì hãy đến bồi Lệ phi nhiều một chút, đừng có suốt ngày chạy ra bên ngoài.”  
“Mẫu hậu giáo huấn chí phải, nhi thần đã biết.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trả lời.  
“Lệ phi biết sai rồi, thần thiếp nhất định sẽ chăm sóc thân thể mình thật tốt không để cho hoàng thượng thêm phiền toái.” Nghe thái hậu nói, Lệ phi vội quỳ xuống tạ ơn.  
“Đứng lên đứng lên, con đang có bầu không cần phải làm đại lễ, Lệ phi cứ nghỉ ngươi đi, bệ hạ thì bồi ai gia trở về.” Sau khi nói xong, thái hậu cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên rời khỏi tẩm cung của Lệ phi.  
Cũng nữ thái giám phía trước phía sau đều mang theo đèn, thỉnh thoảng có quân đội tuần tra đi qua cũng tự giác lách sang bên, hai mẫu tử đứng trên đỉnh nhọn nhất của kim tự tháp của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc chậm rãi đi về hướng tẩm cung, giống như một đôi mẫu tử bình thường.  
“Hoàng thượng hôm nay ngài đi đâu ai gia biết, Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc là của hoàng thượng, hoàng thượng là vua của một nước, ai gia là một người phụ đạo nhân gia* không thể chỉ chỉ điểm điểm chuyện của hoàng thượng, nhưng ai gia dù sao cũng là người đứng đầu hậu cung, hôm nay Lệ phi thân thể có bệnh nhẹ, muốn gặp hoàng thượng lại không thấy, trong lòng hơi khó chịu, nữ nhân mang thai tính tình đều có chút nôn nóng, hoàng thượng cũng đừng trách Lệ phi.” Đi cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, thái hậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Chuyện này Thiên Hạ nói với ai gia, nên sau khi Thánh Giả trở về, ai gia liền đến trấn an Lệ phi.”  
*Phụ đạo nhân gia: người phụ nữ luôn tuân theo các quy phạm đạo đức. (baidu)  
“Chuyện của hậu cung hoàng thượng không cần quan tâm quá nhiều, hoàng thượng hẳn nên quản lí đại sự thiên hạ, mấy chuyện hậu cung này đã có ai gia quản.” Ánh trăng thanh lãnh rơi vãi trên từng nhành cây ngọn cỏ, váy dài quét đất, thái hậu vỗ nhè nhẹ lên mu bàn tay đang nâng tay mình của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, nói: “Hoàng thượng ngài là người thanh minh, điểm này ai gia biết, chẳng qua là phi tử này quá ngu dốt, luôn đoán Đông kị Tây, hơi có gió thổi cỏ lay liền cảm thấy bất an.”  
“Buổi trưa hôm nay trẫm nhận được tin Lệ phi thân thể có bệnh, vốn tính buổi trưa hồi cung, nhưng mà hài tử Hoàng Nhi kia thấy có trò mới mẻ không chịu trở về, hết khóc lại nháo.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cười khổ lắc đầu.  
“Hoàng Nhi đã ngủ chưa?” Nghe đến tôn nhi của mình, trên mặt thái hậu lộ ra tiếu nhan.  
“Chơi quá mệt, trên đường trở về đã ngủ, khó có khi Hoàng Nhi vui vẻ như thế, trẫm cũng không muốn để Hoàng Nhi thất vọng.” Nói hai ba câu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liền đem chuyện hôm nay về muộn nói ra rõ ràng.  
“Vậy thì tốt.” Thái hậu âm thầm gật gật đầu, sự tình hôm nay nàng đã nghe Thiên Hạ nói qua, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đích thật là ở trong điếm của Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng là vì Hoàng Nhi mới không vội vã trở về, không có quan hệ gì với Ung tiểu tử kia. Nếu hoàng thượng quả thực thích Ung tiểu tử kia, thì cũng sẽ không có chuyện Ung tiểu tự nhảy sông tự vẫn.  
Đối với nhi tử chính mình thấy lớn lên, trong lòng thái hậu vô cùng tín nhiệm.  
“Hoàng thượng, chuyện ai gia vừa đề cập qua với con, con cảm thấy thế nào?” Nhanh chóng ném chuyện của Ung Thánh Hựu ra sau đầu, thái hậu cười tiếp tục nói chuyện vừa rồi bị Lệ phi cắt ngang.  
“Mẫu hậu nói chính là chuyện để Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên tạm trụ trong cung sao? Trẫm cũng cảm thấy vô cùng khả thi, có điều trẫm nghe nói Thánh Giả không thích kết giao với hoàng tộc, lại rất ít khi lưu lại trong cung, nếu muốn để Thánh Giả nghỉ lại trong cung chỉ sợ không phải chuyện dễ dàng.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ nhíu nhíu mày, tựa như đang nghĩ biện pháp.  
Thái hậu nhẹ than một tiếng, cười nói: “Nếu không phải ai gia không có cách nào thì còn cần bệ hạ hỗ trợ sao? Thánh Giả biến mất mười năm lại xuất hiện, chuyện này đã dấy lên làn sóng không nhỏ trong thiên hạ, ước chừng đến thu đông Thánh Giả phải trở về Hiền Môn, không biết sau này còn có cơ hội tái kiến nữa hay không, bệ hạ, đây chính là một cơ hội lớn chấn hưng sự nghiệp văn chương của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc ta, nhất định phải nghĩ biện pháp lưu Thánh Giả lại.”  
“Mẫu hậu có phải đã có biện pháp nào rồi hay không?” Cùng là mẫu tử, làm nhi tử chẳng nhẽ lại không nhìn ra nương của mình đang suy nghĩ cái gì, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thản nhiên nói: “Mẫu hậu nếu có ý tưởng gì thì cứ nói với trẫm, trẫm đương nhiên sẽ toàn lực ứng phó.”  
“Vậy…” Thái hậu do dự một lát, nói: “Hôm nay nói chuyện với Thánh Giả một lát, ai gia thấy Thánh Giả có nhắc vài lần đến Ung gia tiểu tử, Thánh Giả thật sự thu Ung gia tiểu tử kia làm sư đệ, vốn Thánh Giả tính trực tiếp quay về Hiền Môn ở Bắc Quốc, nhưng Ung gia tiểu tử tưởng niệm thân nhân muốn trở lại Hoàng Thành, Thánh Giả cũng liền theo đến đây.”  
Nói đến đây, ý tứ của thái hậu đã thực rõ ràng.  
“Ý của, mẫu hậu… là để Ung Thánh Hựu cũng tiến cùng tiến cung tạm trụ?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ rất khẽ nhướn nhướn mày, có lẽ không ngờ Thánh Giả lại để ý Ung Thánh Hựu như thế, cũng là, nam tử kia thế nhưng có phân lượng riêng.  
Thái hậu gật đầu nói: “Đúng vậy, ai gia muốn Ung tiểu tử kia tiến cung, nói không chừng Thánh Giả cũng sẽ đồng ý cùng tiến cung tạm trụ, chỉ là sợ đám người ngu dốt nhàn ngôn toái ngữ chọc hoàng thượng mất hứng.”  
“Mẫu hậu đừng bận tâm, việc này trẫm sẽ an bài, đợi ngày mai trẫm sẽ sai người đón Ung Thánh Hựu tiến cung một chuyến…”

~~~~~~~

Chương 22:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ngoài phòng trăng sáng treo cao, trong phòng ánh nến chập chờn.  
“Cho ta xem xem nha! Đại ma đầu, đại Thánh Giả, đại sư huynh…” Trong phòng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nào là xoa bóp vai, lại chạy trước chạy sau châm trà hầu hạ.  
“Thoải mái hay không nha?” Hai tay đặt trên vai giúp Đại ma đầu mát xa, Ung Thánh Hựu cười hì hì ghé vào tai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nói: “Ngươi đừng đùa ta, mau để ta xem một chút đi, ngài lấy được bảo bối tốt gì từ nơi của thối hoàng đế đó, xin thương xót, đừng tiếp tục giấu ta nữa.”  
Khi Ung Thánh Hựu trở về vừa vặn Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng đã quay về, vừa thấy nam nhân này, Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhảy qua, vội vội vàng vàng kéo Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào phòng, muốn biết Đại ma đầu đã lấy được thứ gì trong tẩm cung của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu khẩn cấp muốn nhìn xem đó là bảo bối trân quý gì, nhưng Đại ma đầu kia vẫn chậm chạp không lấy ra.  
Đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, việc này quả thực giống như để y nhịn đói ba ngày ba đêm, hiện tại có một cái mega big mac* nhưng y lại chỉ có thể ngửi được hương vị dụ - nhân, mà không ăn được nó, vậy trong lòng có bao nhiêu khó chịu liền có bấy nhiêu khó chịu, khó chịu, khó chịu cực kì!  
*Mega big mac: là một trong những sản phẩm chính của McDonald’s.  
Hình đây:  
Giơ tay bắt lấy bàn tay đang nhu niết trên vai mình, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng kéo, nam tử đứng phía sau cước bộ lảo đảo rồi ngã vào lòng hắn.  
Ngồi xuống đùi Đại ma đầu, khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu liền cười toe toét, hiện giờ đã ở chung với nhau đến thế này rồi còn nói cái gì thẹn thùng hay không thẹn thùng nữa, tay khoác lên vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu vươn một bàn tay khác ra, đưa tới trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Ôm chân phật thì tính là cái gì, hôm nay có thể ngồi trên đùi của ma đầu lớn mạnh nhất trên thế gian mới là lợi hại.  
Ung Thánh Hựu còn không biết y là người duy nhất trên đời này có thể ngồi trên đùi của Đại ma đầu, nhưng mà đối với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, mặc kệ Ung Thánh Hựu làm gì, chỉ sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều có thể thản nhiên tiếp nhận, phần độc nhất vô nhị vào giờ khắc này sẽ mãi không thay đổi, cho dù là nhiều năm về sau cũng chưa từng thay đổi dù chỉ một chút.  
Với Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà nói, Ung Thánh Hựu là độc nhất vô nhị, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm sao lại không phải là duy nhất của Ung Thánh Hựu a? Ung Thánh Hựu của lúc này còn chưa nhận ra sự ỷ lại của y đối với ma đầu, đã quá nhiều quá sâu, liền giống như chất độc thẩm thấu vào sâu bên trong cốt tuỷ.  
Tựa như làm ảo thuật, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đặt một vật vào trong lòng bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Thứ này giống như một cái vảy, lại hơi giống vỏ sò, vàng óng ánh vô cùng xinh đẹp, dưới ánh nến loé ra màu vàng chói mắt, ánh sáng màu vàng thậm chí còn chiếu lên mặt người, khiến người ta cảm thấy thứ ánh sáng màu vàng chói mắt này có chút hào nhoáng.  
“Quả thực là một bảo bối, nhưng mà đây là cái gì?” Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò trái ngắm phải ngắm thứ trên tay, cái vảy màu vàng này đặt trên tay cũng khá nặng, ngón tay khẽ gõ gõ còn có thể phát ra tiếng “ông ông” hơi giống tiếng gió thổi, lại giống tiếng rồng ngâm, thật sự là vô cùng kì lạ.  
Nhìn màu vàng thuần khiết chói mắt này, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nói: “Thứ này là vàng ròng sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu cho vào miệng cắn cắn, rất cứng, cắn mà ê cả răng.  
“So với hoàng kim còn quý hơn ngàn vạn lần.” Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cầm kim lân hết cắn lại nhìn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười lắc lắc đầu, nắm lấy bàn tay cầm kim lân của Ung Thánh Hựu, chầm chạm nói: “Tuy rằng ngươi có khả năng phòng ngự của cực thánh chi thể, nhưng cũng không thể ngăn cản được nhiệt của Hoả Phượng Hoàng, có lân phiến này trong người, lửa của phượng hoàng niết bàn không thể gây thương tích cho cơ thể ngươi.”  
Hoá ra ngân phiến này dùng để ngăn lửa, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trong túi càn khôn tuỳ thân lấy ra một viên ngọc đỏ rực, giống như dâng vật quý nói: “Đây là Tị Hoả Châu ta mang xuống từ trên núi, thứ này liệu có thể ngăn cản được niết bàn chi hoả của phượng hoàng không?”  
“Tị Hoả Châu chỉ có thể ngăn được lửa bình thường, cũng chỉ là một thứ tục vật, có lẽ đám gọi là tiên hiệp trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn kia cũng chẳng lấy ra được cái bảo vật gì, hạt châu này giống như gân gà, không cần cũng thế.” Tiếp nhận Tị Hoả Châu trong tay Ung Thánh Hựu, lòng bàn tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện dấy lên một ngọn lửa màu đen, chỉ chốc lát đã đốt sạch sẽ viên Tị Hoả Châu kia, ngay cả tro cũng không còn.  
Tị Hoả Châu là tục vật? Mang tới hiệu cầm đồ bán cũng có thể bán được không ít tiền a, cho dù không thể so sánh với lân phiến, nhưng bị đốt đến sạch sẽ như vậy, trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu không khác gì là đốt tiền, càng xem mà lòng đau như cắt, đau lòng a, tiền a, tiền đáng yêu a, cứ như vậy mà biến mất.  
“Sao ngươi lại đốt đi, rất đáng tiếc a…” Ung Thánh Hựu vạn phần tiếc hận nói.  
“Thứ vô dụng này, đặt ở trên người cũng thấy chướng mắt.” Bỏ kim lân phiến vào trong túi Càn Khôn của Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn mang cái vẻ mặt đau lòng của bọn nghèo kiết xác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng hào phóng nói: “Ngươi muốn bảo vật gì, ta đều có thể cho ngươi.”  
Tị Hoả Châu tuy rằng không nhập được vào mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng dù sao nó cũng là món quà của lão bằng hữu trong Tiên Hiệp Điện tặng, nhưng mà bây giờ đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đốt mất cũng chẳng thể nào quay lại được, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm thán một tiếng, âm thầm ghi nhớ, về sau tuyệt đối không hiến bảo trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện nữa.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi lấy kim lân phiến này từ trong hoàng cung, có thể bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên phát hiện hay không? Có thể xảy ra chuyện gì hay không?” Kim lân phiến quý như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu quả thật sợ Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa lấy chọc nào tên thối thiên niên hoàng đế kia.  
“Đừng lo lắng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên… có rất nhiều kim lân phiến như vậy.”  
…  
…  
Sáng sớm hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang ngủ trên giường bất chợt nghe thấy bên ngoài truyền đến âm thanh, mơ mơ hồ hồ bị người ta kéo từ trên giường dậy. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phát hoả, đã nghe thấy có người nói với y, trong cùng truyền đến tin tức, bảo Ung Thánh Hựu tiến cung trước ngọ phạn*(bữa trưa).  
Ung Thánh Hựu “bang đương” thiếu chút nữa ngã từ trên giường xuống.  
Rửa sạch mặt, chải đầu, thay y phục, cả quá trình Ung Thánh Hựu đều ầm ỹ nói thầm trong bụng, hoàng đế và thái hậu sao lại đột nhiên muốn y tiến cung, chẳng nhẽ chuyện Đại ma đầu lấy trộm đồ bị phát hiện? Không đúng nha, nếu thế thì phải tìm Đại ma đầu, chứ tìm y làm gì.  
Hay là bởi vì ngày hôm qua Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ở trong Liên Sinh Điếm chơi một vòng, thối hoàng đế kia trong lòng có ý tưởng gì?  
Tâm tư người đã khó đoán, tâm tư của thối hoàng đế lại càng khó đoán hơn.  
Tiến cung thì tiến cung, dù sao Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng sẽ không ăn y, phía sau y còn có đường đường Ung tướng quân, cho dù hoàng đế không bận tâm tới mặt mũi của Ung tướng quân, thì cũng phải nhìn kim tự chiêu bài “Hiền Môn” sáng long lanh phía sau y.  
Ý chỉ của hoàng đế không thể kháng được, y cũng chỉ có thể binh đến tướng đỡ, nước đến đất ngăn thôi.  
Người trong cung thúc dục cứ như quỷ chết đói, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nói một tiếng với Đại ma đầu đã bị ép phải lên xe ngựa, theo người trong cung đi về hướng hoàng cung.  
Từ Tây phố đến hoàng cung, cho dù cưỡi ngựa cũng phải mất một canh giờ, bây giờ mới là tờ mờ sáng, sinh hoạt của người dân Hoàng Thành trôi qua rất thoải mái, người thức dậy lúc này cũng không nhiều, người trên đường tốp năm tốp ba, phần lớn còn chưa tỉnh lại từ trong giấc mộng ngọt ngào, kéo theo bước chân tản mạn đi tới đi lui trong thành.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhô đầu ra ngoài mành, ngẩng đầu nhìn dương quang phía chân trời, ánh mắt không khỏi mị mị, sáng sớm khoan khoái thế này hẳn là nên ngủ thẳng một mạch đến giữa trưa mới thoải mái a, nghĩ đến y phải một mình đối mặt với hoàng đế cùng thái hậu, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu bất đầu vạn phần không tự nguyện cứ thấp thỏm không yên.  
Trong lòng y ngàn lần vạn lần đều không muốn nhấc lên nửa điểm quan hệ gì với hoàng cung, rồi lại không biết sao hai vị quý nhân kia lại đột nhiên vội vã triệu y tiến cung.  
Có kì mẫu tất có kì tử, nhi tử không phải thứ tốt, vậy người mẹ cũng chẳng phải tốt đẹp gì, đột nhiên gọi y tiến cung khẳng định không có ý tốt.  
Đang suy nghĩ, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không thích hợp, nhưng đến tột cùng là không thích hợp ở chỗ nào y không tìm ra, bốn phía im ắng vắng lặng, vẫn giống một buổi sáng bình thường như bao buổi khác, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy sống lưng lành lạnh, không hiểu đứng ngồi không yên, giống như biết rõ bên người có bẫy rập, nhưng lại không biết bẫy rập ở chỗ nào.  
Mới sáng sớm ngày hè, mọi người thời cổ đại thức dậy cũng hơi sớm đi, sao người trên đường trông cứ như là vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ như vậy.  
Đột nhiên trong nháy mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu như nghe thấy thanh âm nào đó, giống như lưỡi dao sắc bén chém vào không khí —— mí mắt giật giật liên hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cả người nghiêng ra phía ngoài hô to: “Có thích khách!”  
Ngay trong nháy mắt này, đột nhiên “viu viu viu” chính là tiếng mũi tên xé gió lao đi, một loạt mũi tên màu đen dài như bão táp biến mã xa thành một chú nhím khổng lồ, nếu không phải sau khi hợp tu với Khương Nghĩa Kiện trực giác đã tăng lên, vừa rồi y coi như chạy nhanh, cho dù y có cực thánh chi thể, chỉ sợ cũng khó mà không bị tí thương tích nào.  
Hơn nữa nhìn đầu mấy mũi tên kia, tất cả đều nhiễm xanh, rõ ràng là được bôi kịch độc.  
Trong ngõ nhỏ đột nhiên xuất hiện một đám hắc y nhân che mặt, mấy người chưa tỉnh tản bộ trên đường lúc trước đột nhiên cũng nhảy lên, cầm đại đao trong tay chém về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Trận ám sát không hề có điềm báo phát sinh trong khoảnh khắc.  
Trên Hoàng Thành, dưới chân thiên tử, vậy mà có người chặn đường ám sát, bất chấp thiên tử nổi giận, rốt cuộc ai lại hận y như thế, nhìn y không vừa mặt, mà muốn giết y a?

~~~~~~~

Chương 23:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Người được trong cung phái tới tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu dù sao cũng không phải là hạng ăn không ngồi rồi, mặc dù đột nhiên bị địch tập kích, nhưng không chút hoảng loạn, dưới chân mấy hộ vệ di động, nháy mắt đã bao vây lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nhảy khỏi xe ngựa, keeng keeng vang lên, ngân quang chớp động, từ bên hông rút ra đao kiếm sắc bén, vừa ra sức ngăn cản độc tiễn bay tới, vừa vội vàng hộ tống Ung Thánh Hựu ra bên ngoài.  
Hộ vệ tuy rằng dũng mãnh, nhưng vụ ám sát này tới quá đột ngột, mưa tiễn bay đến dày đặc, cho dù ngươi có ba đầu sáu tay cũng khó mà tránh được tất cả độc tiễn, mới chỉ trong giây lát, đã có vài người hộ vệ thất tha thất thiểu ngã xuống mặt đất không biết sống chết ra sao.  
Mưa tiễn vừa mới dừng lại, nhóm sát thủ như thuỷ triều dâng lên, hộ vệ cùng sát thủ ra sức chém giết, Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo chạy ra bên ngoài, hết thảy những việc này đều tới quá đột ngột, khi thấy máu của người khác tuôn ra, Ung Thánh Hựu mới hiểu đã xảy ra chuyện gì, y gặp ám sát.  
Đây không phải là phim truyền hình, cũng không phải điện ảnh, mà là đao kiếm huyết sát chân chân thực thực phát sinh trên người y, có người bị thương, có người chết, có người muốn đẩy y vào chỗ chết!  
“Bảo vệ Ung công tử! Rút lui! Mau rút lui!” Đầu lĩnh trong đội hộ vệ hét lớn một tiếng, đẩy người lần đầu tiên tận mắt thấy huyết tinh mà có chút ngẩn người – Ung Thánh Hựu về phía thủ hạ của mình, còn mình thì giơ kiếm nhằm về hướng thích khách.  
Hoàng Báo hung hăng cắn răng, đám sát thủ này thế tới rào rạt, điệu bộ như vậy hiển nhiên là muốn giết sạch bọn họ không lưu người sống, hắn làm sao dự đoán được ngay tại sáng sớm thế này, hắn chỉ tiếp thu hoàng mệnh xuất cung tiếp người liền gặp ngay một đám sát thủ, hiện giờ muốn bảo trụ tính mạng các huynh đệ đã là không có khả năng, Hoàng Báo chỉ hy vọng Ung Thánh Hựu có thể suôn sẻ mà còn sống trở về, không bôi nhọ sứ mệnh hoàng thượng giao cho hắn.  
Nhưng hắn cũng biết, việc này thật sự quá khó khăn.  
“Cuồng đồ lớn mật, ngay ở trong Hoàng Thành mà cũng dám làm càn!” Hét lớn một tiếng, Hoàng Báo lập tức chém ba người, như không muốn sống mà sát nhập trận doanh của địch nhân, nghe thấy tiếng kêu thảm của huynh đệ mà đau lòng không ngớt.  
“A…” Một thanh kiếm mảnh như con tiểu xà đâm vào đầu gối Hoàng Báo, kiếm pháp tàn nhẫn mà vô sỉ, đòn công kích xảo quyệt mà hạ lưu, Hoàng Báo thân bị trúng một kiếm nhìn cái chân nháy mắt mất đi tri giác của mình, trong đầu hiện ra một từ - Xà Kiếm Môn!  
Xà Kiếm Môn, một trong bốn tổ chức ám sát lớn nhất trong thiên hạ, cho tới bây giờ chưa hề che giấu thân phận của mình, lấy xà kiếm làm dấu hiệu, vì tiền có thể giết bất cứ người nào người trong thiên hạ, chỉ cần có tiền, hắn có thể làm cho ngươi một chuyện, mặc kệ là hoàng đế hay bình dân, không ai mà Xà Kiếm Môn không thể giết, công phu trong môn lấy âm hiểm độc ác để nổi danh.  
Xong rồi, xong rồi, cư nhiên lại là Xà Kiếm Môn… trong lòng Hoàng Báo đã không còn hy vọng gì, khó khăn tránh thoát xà kiếm đâm vào mặt hắn, Hoàng Báo lo lắng quay đầu lại nhìn, chỉ hy vọng thủ hạ đã hộ tống Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi, ai dè hắn mới vừa quay đầu đã thấy ngay khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Ung công tử.  
“Ngươi bị thương, trên thân kiếm bôi độc! Mau ăn viên thuốc này đi —— ”  
Nam tử này cư nhiên lại chạy về đây! Chẳng lẽ đầu óc y có bệnh? Chẳng lẽ không biết rằng mệnh của y là do huynh đệ hắn dùng máu tươi để đổi lấy sao?! Hoàng Báo tức giận, quát to: “Cút! Ngươi cút mau cho ta! Ngươi không muốn sống nữa sao?!”  
“Còn có khí lực rống, vậy không có vấn đề gì.” Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tức giận, thừa dịp Hoàng Báo rống to nhét chuẩn xác viên thuốc vào miệng Hoàng Báo.  
“Ngươi cứ ngồi yên ở chỗ này, ta sẽ không để cho các ngươi chết dù chỉ một người, dược cho ngươi, có thể cầm máu giải độc, mau phân cho các huynh đệ bị thương.” Bỏ lại một câu khiến Hoàng Báo sững sờ, Ung Thánh Hựu lướt qua Hoàng Báo đi về hướng bọn sát thủ.  
Điên rồi! Thật sự là điên rồi! Người này chẳng lẽ nghĩ muốn lấy một chắn mười? Hay là nghĩ mình chết thì có thể cứu được mọi người? Hoàng Báo chịu đau sử dụng kiếm chống đỡ thân thể, cầm trong tay lọ dược Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đưa cho hắn, kinh ngạc nhìn vị mỹ nam tử thoạt nhìn yếu đuối kia, người nọ đang làm gì?!  
“Từ từ, các ngươi không phải muốn giết ta sao? Vậy cứ hướng đến mình ta là được rồi! Ung Thánh Hựu ta ngay tại đây!” Sững sờ chỉ là vì sự tình phát sinh quá đột ngột, cũng không có nghĩa Ung Thánh Hựu y là người sợ chuyện này, là người nhát gan, là người có thể trơ mắt nhìn người khác vì mình mà hy sinh!  
“Viu viu —— ”   
Hai thanh xà kiếm đâm về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, trong mắt người ngoài là động tác nhanh vô cùng, nhưng trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thì thong thả muốn chết, giống như xem phim điện ảnh ấn vào nút quay chậm, Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn xác thấy rõ kiếm thế và động tác của người tới, dễ dàng né tránh công kích của hai thanh xà kiếm, tay tạo thành chưởng thế bổ ra, đánh cho hai người hôn mê bất tỉnh.  
Tất cả động tác đều chặt chẽ liền mạch, lưu loát vô cùng, khiến đám người Hoàng Báo sững sờ tại chỗ, Ung hoạ thuỷ hành vi phóng đãng trong lời đồn cư nhiên biết võ công?!  
Ung Thánh Hựu chung quy vẫn không muốn giết người, mấy tên thích khách không phải bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm huyệt đạo thì là đánh ngất, Xà Kiếm Môn tiếng tăm lừng lẫy tới trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu bị chế phục dễ dàng như một đám tiểu hài tử, chúng hộ vệ bị thương thấy vậy cũng kích động vạn phần, nhịn không được vì vị Ung công tự tựa tiên nhân này mà hô lên “Hay”.  
“Hừ! Ranh con, dám can đảm giết người của ta, chịu chết đi!” Một tiếng quát lớn, không biết từ đâu xuất hiện một lão đầu, bàn tay khô gầy giống như thiết chú*(rắn chắc như thiết) hung hãn đánh lên lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, đám người Hoàng Báo đồng tử như muốn nứt ra, quát to: “Xà Kiếm Môn vô sỉ!”  
Nhưng mà đáng ngạc nhiên chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu không như mọi người vẫn tưởng tượng bị đánh một phát là thất linh bát lạc, y vẫn hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh không sứt mẻ như trước, chẳng qua là bị lão đầu tử này âm ngoan đánh lén một chưởng, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy từ phía sau lưng truyền đến đau đớn, trong miệng vị rỉ sắt tràn ngập, đợi sau khí ổn định thân hình, một ngụm máu tươi liền phun ra.  
Lão nhân giật mình nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, một chưởng kia của lão chính là dùng cả mười thành công lực, người trẻ tuổi này cư nhiên có thể thụ một chưởng này không chết mà chỉ ói ra một ngụm máu tươi?!  
Lão nhân khiếp sợ không thôi, một chưởng này của lão, dù là chưởng môn cũng không dám đón đỡ.  
Người này đến tột cùng là ai, vì sao lại có công lực thâm hậu như vậy? Tuyệt đối không thể để người này sống sót! m thầm hạ quyết tâm, lão nhân hét lớn một tiếng áp sát đến, xà kiếm âm ngoan cay độc đâm về phía Ung Thánh Hựu, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu tràn ngập màu đỏ tươi khủng bố: “Tiểu tử, nạp mệnh đi!”  
“Nạp – mệnh – con – mịa – ngươi!” Ung Thánh Hựu mắng to một câu, một chưởng vừa rồi quả thực lợi hại, thậm chí còn lợi hại hơn cả một chưởng y trúng ở đấu thú tràng trong n Đô, dù rằng y vẫn có thể hành động đánh nhau, dù rằng y có thể cảm nhận được vết thương trên thân thể đang nhanh chóng khép lại, nhưng mà một chưởng vừa rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa hồ nghe thấy tiếng xương cốt mình vỡ vụn phía sau lưng.  
Phòng ngự của cực thánh chi thể và khả năng khép lại rất mạnh, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là Ung Thánh Hựu không cảm thấy đau đớn, mới một chốc kia, Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa là lăn ra té xỉu.  
Hiện giờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ở bên, y chỉ có thể dựa vào chính mình, y cũng không thể luôn chờ người khác đến cứu, âm thầm cắn răng, Ung Thánh Hựu vận hai cỗ chân khí chính tà trong cơ thể, lòng bàn tay ngựng tụ phương pháp giết người Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền thụ, hiện giờ y biết y không thể không giết người tước mắt, nếu không chẳng những y phải chết, mà những hộ vệ này cũng trốn không thoát.  
“Chết đi!” Hét lớn một tiếng, nhìn như Ung Thánh Hựu ra một chưởng tuỳ ý nhưng kì thực đã ngưng tụ một ngọn lửa màu đen nhàn nhạt trong lòng bàn tay, chưởng phong đánh đến, lão đầu tử cũng lập tức đâm kiếm về hướng lòng bàn tay của Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng giống như là kiếm đâm vào vũng bùn, từ mũi kiếm đến thân kiếm dần dần biến mất.  
Người khác có lẽ không thấy rõ, nhưng lão thấy rất rõ ràng, kiếm của lão bị chưởng pháp của người trẻ tuổi này hoá thành tro, phải là loại võ công tà dị đáng sợ gì mới có thể làm được như vậy?!  
Đáng tiếc đời này lão đều không có cơ hội để biết được đáp án.  
Thậm chí còn không có một tiếng gào thét hấp hối, lão đầu tử liền chết dưới một chưởng của Ung Thánh Hựu, ngực xuất hiện một lỗ hổng thật to, nội tạng trong cơ thể đều không thấy, giống như đã tiêu thất vào hư không, ngực trở nên trống hươ trống hoác, mà từ ngực bắt đầu, cả thân thể dần dần biến mất từng chút từng chút một, biến mất trong khống khí không lưu một mảnh tro tàn.  
Một màn này, không chỉ có đám người Hoàng Báo ngây ngẩn, đến ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sững sờ, y không biết phương pháp giết người Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền thụ cho y lại tàn nhẫn như thế, tà dị như thế, có thể đốt cháy người ta đến một mảnh tro cũng không còn.  
Một người rành rành, cứ như vậy mà biến mất trước mặt y.  
“Ta… ta giết người.” Ung Thánh Hựu không thể tin được mở to hai mắt của mình, y thở gấp, cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay sạch sẽ của mình, hai bàn tay này thậm chí còn không dính một giọt máu liền đã dễ dàng giết chết một người.  
Áp lực chợt biến mất, Ung Thánh Hựu như trút được gánh nặng, cảm thấy hoa mắt lảo đảo, một trận mỏi mệt như đào sơn đảo hải đột nhiên đánh úp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu chợt ngã về phía sau.  
Không có mặt đất cứng ngắc lạnh như băng, nam tử rơi vào một vòng tay lành lạnh nhưng lại khiến y có cảm giác vô cùng an toàn, ngẩng đầu nhìn ngân phát nam nhân dưới phản quang như có chút không thật, Ung Thánh Hựu khoé miệng cong lên một nụ cười cứng ngắc: “Ngươi đã đến rồi…”  
Trước khi Ung Thánh Hựu hôn mê, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy một câu nói cuối cùng của Ung Thánh Hựu: “Cứu bọn họ…”  
Nghe được ba chữ này, trường tụ che giấu ngọn lửa màu đen trong lòng bàn tay dần dần tiêu tán, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại nhìn đám hộ vệ vẫn còn đang bị vây trong trạng thái khiếp sợ, rồi sau đó lại đặt tầm mắt lên người những tên thích khách đã bị Ung Thánh Hựu điểm huyệt hoặc đánh ngất.  
Ánh mắt lạnh đi…

~~~~~~~

Chương 24:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Cơn gió mát lành chầm chậm thổi qua, mang đến sự ấm áp như thấm vào ruột gan, một chút ngọt ngào pha lẫn với mùi máu tươi nhàn nhạt, khiến người ta nhịn không được muốn liếm liếm đôi môi khô khốc, nhưng mà đợi đến lúc y muốn vươn đầu lưỡi liếm, lại phát hiện môi mình đang run rẩy từng trận.  
Ánh nắng thực ấm áp, bầu trời cũng thực trong xanh.  
Đám thích khách đã bị bắt hết lại, không lâu sau đó vệ binh cũng nghe thấy tin tức mà đến, trong con phố nhìn như yên tĩnh an toàn, Hoàng Báo lại không hiểu mà cảm thấy khẩn trương sợ hãi, rõ ràng tất cả đều đã xong, nhưng sát khí vô hình lạnh như băng tràn ngập trong không khí, lại khiến hắn lần đầu tiên cảm thấy sợ hãi từ trong xương tuỷ.  
Đến tột cũng là xảy ra chuyện gì? Vì sao hắn lại cảm thấy sợ hãi khó chịu như vậy? Sợ hãi đến mức muốn lập tức chấm dứt tính mạng của mình ——  
Hoàng Báo thở gấp từng ngụm từng ngụm, khó khăn ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh mắt của ngân phát nam tử vận bạch y đứng xa xa, khi ánh mắt chạm đến một màu trắng như một đạo ánh sáng băng lãnh đâm mù mắt, trong giây lát, đồng tử co rút lại, Hoàng Báo kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn rồi té xỉu trên mặt đất, đến tận lúc này hắn mới phát hiện, vừa rồi ngoại trừ hắn ra tất cả các hộ vệ khác đều đã té xỉu.  
Phía trên Hoàng Thành, dưới chân thiên tử, Ung Thánh Hựu bị tập kích.  
Tuy ràng nhiều ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu là nhân vật điểm nóng trong Hoàng Thành, nhưng mặc kệ là sống lại hay khai điếm ngâm thơ, chưa từng chấn động như chuyện bị tập kích lần này.  
Trị an của Hoàng Thành vô cùng tốt, tuy rằng con dân Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc xưa nay đều thượng võ, nhưng nếu là có ân oán với nhau phần lớn đều lựa chọn quyết đấu công bằng, mà không phải nháo ầm ỹ giữa ban ngày ban mặt, càng đừng nói đến việc thuê thích khách đến ám sát đại công tử Ung Thánh Hựu của đương kim đại tướng quân, mà Ung Thánh Hựu kia còn là quan môn đệ tử của đại chưởng môn Hiền Môn, đường đường là sư đệ Thánh Giả.  
Việc này không thể nghi ngờ đã chạm đến điểm mấu chốt của Hiền Môn và triều đình, cực kì xúc phạm thể diện của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, cơ quan quốc gia nhanh chóng chuyển động, không đến vài ngày đã tra ra người thuê Xà Kiếm Môn ám sát Ung Thánh Hựu —— cư nhiên lại chính là tên công tử ăn chơi cách đó không lâu từng có tranh chấp với Ung Thánh Hựu ở Thuý Trúc Cư.  
Để bình ổn tức giận Ung gia và Hiền Môn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên làm việc rất nhanh gọn, nhanh chóng bắt người, nhanh chóng thẩm vấn, nhanh chóng giam giữ, mới chỉ qua vài ngày, sự việc Ung công tử bị tập kích chấn kinh trong ngoài Hoàng Thành đã hạ màn.  
Con dân Hoàng Thành đều ngầm suy đoán, công tử ăn chơi kia đến tột cùng là có thâm cừu đại hận gì với Ung công tử, mà lại không tiếc tiêu phí một số tiền khổng lồ để thuê sát thủ, triều đình đưa ra lời giải thích, đưa ra kết quả, thật là tầng tầng đáng ngờ.  
Vụ ám sát này phát sinh quá nhanh, lại cũng chấm dứt quá nhanh, trong mắt những người sáng suốt, cảm thấy kinh ngạc nhưng lại không biết ai mới là hung thủ chân chính.  
May mắn chính là, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu bị thương nhưng không có trở ngại gì, lúc ấy vừa lúc Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên đuổi tới mới cứu được mọi người.  
Phóng nhãn khắp thiên hạ, tính trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không tính là đại nhân vật gì, cho dù trên đầu có đội cái mũ xinh đẹp 《Thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân》, 《Đệ tử Hiền Môn》, nhưng lực ảnh hưởng của y thật sự chẳng đáng kể, nhưng cũng không đồng nghĩa, mệnh của Ung Thánh Hựu này có thể để người ta tuỳ tiện lấy đi.  
Chẳng qua là người đứng phía sau màn muốn lấy tính mạng Ung Thánh Hựu có lẽ không dự đoán được, tiểu nhân vật như Ung Thánh Hựu lại có vận khí tốt như vậy, cho dù phái Xà Kiếm Môn – một trong bốn tổ chức ám sát lớn nhất thiên hạ, cũng không dễ dàng giết chết Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó cư nhiên lại được Thánh Giả đến cứu.  
Nhưng chủ mưu trong lòng vẫn có nghi hoặc, những sát thủ Xà Kiếm Môn phái đi ám sát không ai còn sống, có lẽ bọn họ có thể tin những người này bị mấy tên tiểu binh tiểu tướng hoàng thượng phái đi đón Ung Thánh Hựu giết chết, những một trong các trưởng lão của Xà Kiếm Môn lại đi nơi nào?  
Cứ như đột nhiên bốc hơi vậy, vô tung vô ảnh, ngay đến thi thể cũng không tìm thấy, từ nay về sau biến mất khỏi nhân thế.  
Ngày đó rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Ngay cả đương sự cũng không thể tự nói rõ.  
Người ngoài cũng không biết, đám người Hoàng Báo sau khi tỉnh lại trăm miệng một lời nói ngày đó bọn họ khó khăn ngăn chặn sát thủ, rồi sau đó một người toàn thân bao phủ trong tấm áo choàng đen giết chết thích khách Xà Kiếm Môn, sau thì Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên chạy tới, hắc y nhân kia liền rời đi, Ung công tử cũng được cứu.  
Người toàn thân bảo phủ trong áo choàng đen? Chẳng lẽ là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà giang hồ vẫn đồn đãi sao? Mọi người cũng chỉ có thể suy đoán, nhưng cũng không hiểu, nếu người cứu Ung Thánh Hựu đích thật là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vậy vì sao Đại ma đầu phải cứu Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu và Đại ma đầu có quan hệ gì?  
Sắp xếp lại chuyện tình rắc rối phức tạp, manh mối giết người tới hoàn khố công tử từng có tranh chấp với Ung Thánh Hựu rồi bị chặt đứt, để tránh sự việc ngày càng khuếch trương, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên quả quyết sẽ giải án này, nhưng trước hết, còn phải chờ sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh, thương thế lành lại rồi mới có thể định đoạt.  
Sau khi phát sinh chuyện ngày đó, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hạ lệnh đưa Ung Thánh Hựu vào cung dưỡng thương.  
…  
…  
“Ta đã làm pháp thuật mê hoặc cho mấy tên hộ vệ nhìn thấy ngươi dùng võ, hiện giờ trong mắt bọn họ, người giết thích khách Xà Kiếm Môn là ta, mà không phải ngươi.” Cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tiến cung, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi bên giường nhìn nam tử nằm dưỡng thương trên giường, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt mái tóc dài của người nọ, nói: “Tạm thời không thể để người khác biết ngươi biết võ công.”  
Ngày đó nếu không phải vì câu cuối cùng trước khi Ung Thánh Hựu hôn mê, Khương Nghĩa Kiện có lẽ đã sớm đốt hết bọn họ thành tro, giết sạch sẽ để tránh hậu hoạn, mà không phải là chỉ lấy mệnh bọn thích khách này, lưu lại tính mạng đám người Hoàng Báo.  
Nhưng nhóm người Hoàng Báo đã thấy qua công phu bảo mệnh của Ung Thánh Hựu, sự việc này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sẽ không cho phép tồn tại, cuối cùng sửa lại trí nhớ của mọi người, để thân phận hiện giờ của hắn gánh vác việc giết người của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Đối với chuyện này, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại tỏ ra chẳng có gì, dù sao những người kia cũng đáng chết, tóm lại đều phải chết, trước tiên thả ra tin đồn cảnh cáo một chút mấy tên muốn tiền không muốn mạng này cũng không hoàn toàn là vô ích.  
Nhưng mà y… có chút mất hứng.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi nói xem ai lại hận ta đến mức muốn tính mạng của ta a?” Dưới tấm chăn mỏng nắm lấy bàn tay lành lạnh của nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu từ từ nhắm hai mắt lại, cảm giác vừa đi dạo một vòng quanh quỷ môn quan cũng không dễ chịu, mà y, cũng vào ngày bị tập kích đã tự tay giết chết một người, một khắc kia, y không biết sau này y còn có thể không tiếp tục dùng tay mình chấm dứt tính mạng của người khác nữa hay không.  
Cúi người hôn lên trán nam tử, ma đầu thản nhiên nói: “Ngủ đi.”  
“Vậy ngươi bồi ta.” Mở to mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhìn về phía ma đầu.  
Cởi áo khoác, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi lên giường, Ung Thánh Hựu xê dịch vị trí dựa vào lòng ma đầu, hai tay ôm cánh tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện, đặt lên hai bên má nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ, mặc kệ đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ cần có ma đầu này ở bên người, cái gì cũng không còn trở nên trọng yếu, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng khó chịu.  
“Thối hoàng đế nhất định là biết ai muốn giết ta.” Rầu rĩ nói, cũng chỉ ở trước mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu mới có thể nói những lời từ tận trong tim, “Hắn nhất định biết, giống như hai năm trước ta nhảy sông, hắn cũng biết ai ở giữa gây khó dễ, dù sao thì ta cũng chỉ là một tiểu nhân vật không quan trọng.”  
“Ta không quan tâm Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên có coi trọng ta hay không, ta cũng không hiếm lạ sự coi trọng của hắn, ta chỉ không phục, dựa vào cái gì mạng của ta không là mạng, dựa vào cái gì luôn luôn sẽ có một ít người tuỳ ý làm bậy, đạp lên tính mệnh của kẻ khác.” Ung Thánh Hựu phát tiết bực tức, y lúc này bị tập kích bị thương, may mắn là hộ vệ không ai bị chết, mà nếu không phải y có cực thánh chi thể, được Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền thụ võ công, thì chỉ cần một câu của người sai sử phía sau, không biết sẽ có bao nhiêu người phải táng thân, không biết sẽ có bao nhiêu hài tử sẽ mất đi người nhà…  
Những người đó vĩnh viễn đều không thể hiểu, một hài tử cơ khổ không nơi nương tựa, một mình tự gánh vác hết thảy mà lớn lên, là chuyện bi ai cỡ nào.  
Tiền tài quyền lực có thể truy cầu, mà có vài thứ, một khi mất đi thì suốt đời đều không thể trở lại.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận, tức giận tên thối hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên bao che người thân, tức giận người sai sử phía sau màn lãnh huyết vô tình, tức giận hết thảy bất công bất chính trên thế gian này.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sau này chúng ta cùng đi du ngoạn thiên hạ được không?” Bài khai ngón tay của ma, từng ngón từng ngón đan với ngón tay của mình, Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại thì thào nói: “Tiêu dao khoái hoạt, tiêu sái thoải mái, trên trời dưới đất, đại giang nam bắc, ta đều muốn cùng ngươi đi một lần, mãi cho đến lúc già, mãi cho đến lúc chết…”  
Nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lưng của nam tử, Khương Nghĩa Kiện lẳng lặng nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói, sau một lúc, nam tử trong lòng truyền đến tiếng hít thở đều đều, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như một con đại miêu cuộn lại trong lòng hắn mà ngủ, mười ngón tay gắt gao đan vào nhau, hàm ý cả cuộc đời này vĩnh viễn không phân li.  
“Trên trời dưới đất, đại giang nam bắc…” Trong mắt hiện lên tiếu y nhàn nhạt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu nhìn nam tử đã say ngủ trong lòng hắn.  
Là hắn gần đây quá nhân từ, hay là tên kia quá ngu ngốc?  
Đấu thú tràng ở n đô, ám sát trong Hoàng Thành, thứ nên trả giá đại giới, chung quy vẫn phải trả giá.  
Hắn muốn giết người, giờ đây không thể có ai có thể ngăn cản cho dù là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không được.

~~~~~~~

Chương 25:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Ba ——”  
Một tiếng tát vang dội đánh lên mặt nữ tử, các cung nữ thái giám đứng bên cạnh im như thóc, đầu cúi xuống thấp thật thấp, như muốn mau mau vùi vào trong, cho tới bây giờ bọn họ chưa từng thấy qua hoàng thượng phát hoả lớn như vậy, càng không biết vì sao đột nhiên hôm nay hoàng thượng lại tới đây, không nói một câu liền cho Lệ phi – người đang mang thai trong bụng một cái bạt tai rồi sau đó xoay người rời đi.  
“Hoàng thượng, thần thiếp sai rồi, thần thiếp sai rồi…”  
Phía trong cánh cửa, quý phi bưng mặt khóc nức nở nước mắt tuôn như suối, nhìn bóng dáng của người nắm quyền cao nhất Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc càng lúc càng xa, cho đến khi biến mất khỏi tầm mắt nàng, giờ khắc này, nàng như đã thấy được tương lai của mình, mất đi sủng ái của hoàng đế, ở trong cung thê lãnh vượt qua tuổi già, nếu không phải nàng đang mang thai, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại chỉ đơn giản đánh nàng một cái tát thôi sao?  
Nữ tử quỳ trên mặt đất gào khóc, cung nữ thái giám đứng bên hai mắt nhìn nhau, không biết phải làm sao, duy nhất biết đến chính là bọn họ cái gì cũng không thể nói, cái gì cũng không nhìn thấy.  
Rời khỏi tẩm cung của Lệ phi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mặt lạnh trực tiếp tới cung của trưởng công chúa, vẻ mặt phẫn nộ lạnh lùng của hoàng đế doạ đến đám hạ nhân trong cung trưởng công chúa, thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, mọi người đều quỳ rạp xuống đất dập đầu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không thèm liếc nhìn một cái, trực tiếp đi vào điện của trưởng công chúa Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ.  
“Thiên Hạ!” Quát lạnh một tiếng, nhấc chân vượt qua bậc cửa, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liền thấy được người tỷ tỷ mĩ – diễm kia của hắn, cùng thái hậu - nữ nhân luôn sủng nịch mình.  
Thấy thái hậu đã ở trong, vẻ tức giận trên mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng thu lại vài phần, tiến lên nói: “Thái hậu đã ở đây.”  
“Hoàng thượng.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhàn nhạt cười, thi lễ với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, trên gương mặt tựa như bông hoa anh đào lộ ra ý cười ngọt ngào, thanh âm mềm mại dễ nghe: “Hoàng thượng sao lại có thời gian đến tẩm cung quạnh quẽ này của ta a?”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thản nhiên nhìn vào mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, lạnh lùng nói: “Trẫm vì sao tới đây, trong lòng hoàng tỷ chẳng phải đã rõ ràng rồi sao?”  
“Thứ Thiên Hạ ngu dốt, vẫn thỉnh hoàng thượng nói rõ.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ mỉm cười trả lời, quang mang trong mắt cũng lạnh đi.  
Nhìn thấy cảnh tỷ đệ cãi nhau, thái hậu thở dài nói: “Hoàng thượng, việc này không cần tiếp tục nói nữa, cần nói ai gia cũng đã nói qua với Thiên Hạ.” Làm ra loại sự tình này, trong lòng thái hậu cũng cảm thấy không hề vui vẻ, nhưng một người là quý phi đang hoài thai, một người là nữ nhi nàng yêu thương nhất, thái hậu cũng chỉ có thể mắng một câu, chung quy không thể đẩy hai người này ra ngoài được, đó mới thực sự là phá huỷ thanh danh của hoàng gia.  
“Thái hậu không nên tiếp tục che giấu cho Thiên Hạ mới phải.” Chắp tay sau lưng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ nhìn vào mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, thản nhiên nói: “Việc hôn nhân của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc và Trung Thiên Quốc trẫm đã định, hoàng tỷ chờ đầu xuân sang năm lên đường đi Trung Thiên Quốc đi!” Nói xong, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liền nhanh chóng xoay người rời đi.  
Giữa đêm khuya, trong cung điện của trưởng công chúa tuôn ra tiếng chửi mắng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ: “Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên! Ngươi cư nhiên lại muốn ta đi hoà thân! Mẫu hậu, nữ nhi không đi, nữ nhi không đi ——”  
“Sao hắn có thể đối xử với ta như vậy, ta làm sai cái gì?! Ta cái gì cũng không làm!”  
Đúng vậy, nàng cái gì cũng không làm, chỉ là vừa vặn thổi thổi ít gió bên tai Lệ Phi, liền đủ để Lệ Phi bị quỷ ám mà muốn giết chết Ung Thánh Hựu, lại thuận miệng ở bên tai nói ra tin tức của bốn tổ chức ám sát lớn nhất trong thiên hạ, tuỳ ý nói ra câu chuyện nào đó đã từng phát sinh vào hai năm trước mà thôi.  
“Thiên Hạ a, mọi việc đều phải lấy đại cục làm trọng, tuổi con cũng không còn nhỏ nữa, khó có thể nào quân vương của Trung Thiên Quốc lại không xứng với con chứ?”  
Hoàng thượng đi rồi, thái hậu cũng rời đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ giơ tay áo lên nhẹ nhàng lau đi giọt nước mắt vương trên mặt, thống khổ và đau thương trên khuôn mặt biến mất không còn lưu lại giấu tích.  
“Cút hết đi!” Khẽ quát một tiếng, trưởng công chúa ra lệnh cho đám hạ nhân trong điện ra lui ra ngoài, đại môn vừa đóng, một mình lưu lại trong phòng.  
Ngồi trước bàn trang điểm ngắm nhìn mình trong gương, cầm lược lên nhẹ nhàng chải mái tóc dài màu đen như tảo biển của mình, khoé miệng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ khẽ cong lên ý cười nhàn nhạt, thản nhiên nói: “Lệ phi kia thực ngu xuẩn, việc gì cũng làm không xong, hoàng thượng a hoàng thượng, hoàng đệ thân ái nhất của ta, người ngươi yêu, vĩnh viễn đều chỉ có một mình ngươi mà thôi.”  
Buông lược, nữ tử đang định cầm lấy bút mi khi nhìn vào trong gương thấy một thân ảnh không biết xuất hiện ở trong phòng nàng từ lúc nào, chân mày thoáng chốc nhiễm một tiếu ý ngọt ngào xinh đẹp quyến rũ, ôn nhu nói: “Chàng cũng đến mắng ta?”  
“Ha ha, chọc giận chàng rồi đi, làm nam tử của chàng bị thương, làm cho người cùng hợp tu luyện công với chàng bị thương, chậc chậc chậc, hôm nay lại có kẻ nào có lá gan lớn như vậy, dám chọc giận đường đường Đại ma đầu….” Tiếu ý trên mặt đông lạnh, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ đột nhiên xoay người nhìn chằm chằm nam tử, hung ác gào lên: “Vì sao, vì sao chàng muốn cứu y! Vì sao y lại trở thành sư đệ của chàng! Vì sao chàng muốn dẫn y trở về! Vì sao, đây đều là vì sao! Khương Nghĩa Kiện chàng nói cho ta biết, y chỉ là một quân cờ của chàng thôi, đúng không?”  
“Ngu xuẩn lại điên khùng, ngươi vẫn luôn không chút tiến bộ nào như vậy.” Đối với cơn điên của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, nam tử xuất hiện trong phòng trưởng công chúa vẫn chỉ lấy thái độ miệt thị và lạnh lùng đáp lại.  
Trên đời này không người nào biết, trưởng công chúa Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cư nhiên lại quen biết Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
“Chàng cũng biết yêu sao? Chàng cũng sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu trong lòng sao? Ha ha ha… thật sự là thiên hạ kì văn.” Giống như một người điên, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ khóc lại cười, cười rồi giận, lúc này lại khôi phục bình tĩnh, ngây ngốc nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng cách đó không xa nói, “Ta chính là chán ghét tiểu tử họ Ung kia, ta chính là muốn y chết.”  
“Hai năm trước ta có thể dễ dàng giết y, hiện tại ta cũng có thể.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhẹ than một tiếng, bi ai gõ hàm dưới nói: “Ta chán ghét y, từ nhỏ đến lớn, y vẫn luôn có thể dễ dàng đạt được sự yêu thích của hoàng huynh hoàng đệ, sau này Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không cần y, ta quả thật cao hứng giống như bay lên trời, mà nếu y chết, ta sẽ càng cao hứng hơn, ha ha.”  
“Sau đó ta giết y, chỉ cần bảo một người ở phía sau đẩy nhẹ Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, y liền ngã xuống hồ, y đã chết, nhưng mà lại sống lại…” Nói đến đây, nữ tử phát ra từng tiếng nghiến răng cay độc, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Khương Nghĩa Kiện: “Y sống! Y còn sống trở về! Giống như ma quỷ âm hồn không tiêu tan, năm đó y cướp đi sự sủng ái của hoàng huynh hoàng đệ, hiện giờ lại muốn cướp chàng đi, ta hận y, ta hận không thể giết y ngàn lần vạn lần!”  
Giống như nổi điên mà hét lớn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ ngửa đầu cười phá lên: “Ha ha ha… Khương Nghĩa Kiện… Khương Nghĩa Kiện ta van cầu chàng, để ta giết y, để ta giết ——”  
“Ba ——”  
Vang trong phòng, một tiếng tát thanh thuý khiến hết thảy trở về yên tĩnh.  
Bưng lấy gò má của mình, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ lăng lăng nhìn mặt đất, từ khoé miệng từng giọt máu tích tích giỏ xuống mặt đất, đỏ tươi lại chói mắt.  
Làm như cực kì uỷ khuất bụm lấy má, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ phát ra tiếng khóc nức nở, từ trên ghế lập tức ngã xuống quỳ gối trên mặt đất, nhẹ giọng nói: “ Chàng đánh ta, chàng vì y đánh ta, ta rất hận rất hận y, rất hận rất hận…”  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vì sao chàng không nói lời nào?” Nữ tử ngẩng đầu nhìn nam tử vẫn đứng ở chỗ xa xa như chưa hề động, nước mắt buồn bã, thanh âm bi thương: “Chàng giận ta phải không? Đừng không để ý tới ta, đừng giận ta, ta sai rồi, ta thật sự sai rồi, ta cũng không dám nữa.”  
“Chàng đánh ta đi, chàng đánh ta thế nào cũng được, đứng rời khỏi ta, đừng vứt bỏ ta.” Quỳ trên mặt đất dùng hai tay chống thân một chút một chút nhích về phía nam tử, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ vừa khóc vừa cầu xin: “Vì chàng ta có thể buông tha hết thảy, ta có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì, ta có thể giết chết Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, ta có thể giết chết mẫu hậu, ta có thể giết bất luận kẻ nào…..”  
“Ta sai rồi, ta không dám nữa, chàng đừng không để ý tới ta được không, nếu chàng muốn rời đi, hãy giết ta đi, ta tình nguyện chết cũng không muốn chàng rời khỏi ta, nguyện vọng lớn nhất cuộc đời này của ta, chính là được chết trong vòng tay chàng…” Nói xong những lời điên cuồng, trưởng công chúa cao cao tại thượng lúc này lại giống như một tên nô bộc đã đánh mất tôn nghiêm quỳ gối dưới chân ma đầu, cúi đầu, van xin.  
Quỳ bò trên mặt đất vươn tay bắt được chân nam tử, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ khóc không thành tiếng.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện lạnh lùng nhìn nữ tử phủ phục dưới chân mình, trong mắt hiện lên một tia chán ghét, thanh âm không kiễn nhẫn lạnh lùng nói: “Ngu xuẩn.” Sau đó lui từng bước về phía sau tránh được Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ chạm vào, xoay người đưa lưng về phía nữ tử nói: “Không có lần sau, ta cần chính là sự phục tùng của ngươi, một con rối, ngươi hiểu chưa?”  
“Hiểu rồi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhẹ giọng đáp, nghe thấy lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, trên mặt nàng lại hiện ra tiếu ý nhè nhẹ: “Chàng bảo ta làm gì thì ta sẽ làm cái đó, Thiên Hạ nguyện làm con rối của chàng, nguyện ý cả đời đều phủ phục dưới chân chàng.”  
“Thiên Hạ cũng không dám tự ý chủ trương nữa, ta là con rối của chàng, con rối của chàng…”  
Người đã rời đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ vẫn như điên điên khùng khùng ngây ngất trong cuộc đối thoại ban nãy, một mình ngồi dưới đất lẩm bà lẩm bẩm, cười điên dại: “Chuyện gì cũng đều có thể làm, chỉ cần là chàng muốn, Thiên Hạ cho dù có phải chết không nơi chôn thân cũng muốn giúp chàng đạt được…”

~~~~~~~

Chương 26:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Lệ phi nương nương đừng lo lắng, Ung Thánh Hựu kia chỉ là một nhân vật râu ria, Ung tướng quân bị thương hiện giờ như một phế nhân căn bản không thể xông pha chiến trường, nhưng người thì khác, người chính là phi tử của hoàng thượng, là nữ nhi của trọng thần trong triều, hiện giờ người lại đang mang long thai, sau này nếu hạ sinh được hoàng tử, cho dù hôm nay hoàng thượng bất mãn với người, mẫu bằng tử quý*, hoàng thượng nhất định sẽ hồi tâm chuyển ý hảo hảo đối đãi với người.” Nhũ mẫu – người theo Lệ phi tiến cung ở bên cạnh an ủi Lệ phi đang khóc nỉ non.  
*Mẫu bằng tử quý: ý nói mẹ nhờ con mà phú quý  
“Nhưng vừa rồi hoàng thượng, hoàng thượng tức giận nhiều như vậy, còn đánh ta, từ trước đến giờ Hoàng thượng chưa từng đánh ta.” Dùng chiếc khăn lụa lau lau nước mắt, Lệ phi vuốt ve cái bụng hơi nhô lên của mình nói: “Nếu thật như ngươi nói thì thật tốt, nhưng nhỡ là nữ nhi…” Trên mặt lộ ra biểu tình bi thương, Lệ phi lại cúi đầu muốn khóc.  
Sau khi nói chuyện một lúc, Lệ phi cũng có chút mệt mỏi, nhũ mẫu đóng cửa lại, sai người canh giữ bên ngoài chu đáo, sau đó cũng trở về ngủ.  
Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, nhũ mẫu vẫn giống như bình thường trước tiên sai người hầu hạ Lệ phi rời giường, còn mình thì vội vàng dùng nước ấm lau mặt, chợt nghe bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng la thất kinh của cung nữ.  
“Kêu la cái gì, đừng làm ồn đến Lệ phi nương nương.” Nhũ mẫu không vui quát.  
“Không xong rồi! Không xong rồi… nương nương… Lệ phi nương nương thắt cổ!”  
…  
…  
“Ắt xì! ắt xì!” Liên tục hắt xì hai cái, Ung Thánh Hựu hắc hắc cười gượng, có chút ngượng ngùng bụm miệng mình lại, sát sát cái mũi, ma đầu nào đó nằm ở phía trên khẽ nhíu mày, ngay sau đó nhịn không được khoé miệng khẽ cong lên, trong mắt lộ ra ý cười bất đắc dĩ.  
Như thế nào mà lại có người vào loại thời điểm này còn đánh được cái hắt hơi rõ to, bầu không khí cực kì ái muội triền miên mới dựng lên một khắc trước thoáng cái đã không còn lại chút gì.  
“Lạnh?” Cúi người xuống dùng cái trán của mình nhẹ nhàng áp lên trán của nam tử phía dưới, ma đầu lạnh lùng tỏ ra ôn nhu cùng tinh tế, luôn khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu không thể chống cự.  
Đưa tay ôm lấy cổ của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, dúng ánh mắt tà mị nhìn thẳng vào ma đầu, nhẹ giọng nỉ non: “Tiếp tục, lần này nhất định ta sẽ không hắt hơi….”  
Khoé miệng vẽ ra một mạt cười yếu ớt, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu hôn lên trán nam tử, nụ hôn dịu dàng lành lạnh giống như mưa phùn hắt lên người Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ run run, tay ôm lưng ma đầu không an phận luồn vào khe hở của y phục chạm đến nội y, xúc cảm rắn chắc mà vô cùng tốt tràn ngập trong lòng bàn tay, lực đạo dưới tay dần dần tăng thêm, Ung Thánh Hựu lấy tay hung hăng ma sát sống lưng đến bờ vai ma đầu, tựa hồ như muốn ma đầu này vĩnh viễn bị giam cầm bên người mình.  
Đáp lại Ung Thánh Hựu, ma đầu nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn, trên lồng ngực phập phồng lên xuống để lại dấu vết, cứ như yêu tà hấp huyết vậy, hàm răng Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng ma sát chỗ xương quai xanh của Ung Thánh Hựu, cảm giác ngưa ngứa mà lại nguy hiểm càng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn gắt gao cuốn lấy ma đầu đang áp trên người y.  
Ma đầu này như muốn từng chút từng chút nuốt y vào bụng.  
Tiếng than nhẹ thoải mái trầm thấp tràn ra từ yết hầu, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ híp đôi mắt ướt át, nhìn nam nhân phủ phục trên thân mình, hơi ngẩng đầu hôn lên trán Khương Nghĩa Kiện, ngọc bội để che liên hoa ấn kí đã được gỡ xuống, khối ngọc mang phong cách cổ xưa trang nhã bị bỏ quên trên chiếc bàn xa xa nhìn đôi tình nhân trên giường.  
Đầu lưỡi lướt qua liên hoa ấn màu đen kì dị, hoa sen đen viền vàng, làn da tái nhợt, sáng rõ đối lập giống như có ma lực hấp dẫn sâu sắc người chốn phàm trần tục thế, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lưng nam nhân, bàn tay chậm rãi trượt xuống, không an phận chạm đến nơi nào đó mà từ trước đến nay y chỉ có thể sờ, cũng không thể đụng vào…  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, ánh mắt thâm trầm giống như màu đen của đêm tối.  
Ung Thánh Hựu yếu đuối nhìn Khương Nghĩa Kiện, hầu kết chậm rãi lên xuống, hai mắt trong suốt mang theo một tia khẩn cầu, thấp giọng nói: “Để ta ở trên một lần được không?”  
Từ lần đầu tiên bắt đầu, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như đã được định trước vận mệnh vĩnh viên bị đặt phía dưới, tuy rằng ở phía dưới cũng sẽ cảm thấy thoải mái, nhưng dù sao y cũng là một người nam nhân, đã là nam nhân thì phải muốn chạy lên mặt trên.  
Có đôi khi ở trong mộng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng sẽ mơ thấy tình huống y ở phía trên, mỗi lần như thế y đều không nhịn được bật cười ra tiếng, có điều, mộng a, chung quy vẫn chỉ là mộng, ngay cả trong mộng y cũng chưa từng thành công, khiến người ta đau buồn không thôi.  
Nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng không tỏ vẻ đặc biệt gì, chỉ ngừng lại, hai mắt tiếp nhận ánh mắt tấn công đáng thương của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Một lần, chỉ một lần thôi được không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sư huynh, ân được không?” Thật sự chỉ một lần thôi sao? Đương nhiên không phải! Nếu thật sự thành công, Ung Thánh Hựu làm sao có thể thoả mãn với một lần, có lần đầu sẽ có lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba… không được, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nước miếng của mình sắp trào ra, phải bình tĩnh, ân, bình tĩnh.  
Nhìn mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế nhưng lại trở mình một cái nằm lên giường, khoé miệng câu dẫn ra ý cười nhàn nhạt, chợt loé rồi biến mất.  
Không ngờ tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện cư nhiên thật sự đáp ứng, hơn nữa lại sảng khoái như thế, cơ hội khó được, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng hai ba phát vội vã áp lên người ma đầu, quan sát ma đầu nào đó, Ung Thánh Hựu hữu mô hữu dạng* học theo, nhớ lại thường ngày Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm thế nào khiến y dục tiên dục tử, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng hôn, từ trán tới ngực, tinh tế mà đem hết toàn lực ra hầu hạ.  
*Hữu mô hữu dạng: mô tả bắt chước theo rất giống. (baidu)  
Đáng tiếc chẳng được bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền buồn bực ngồi bật dậy nhìn Đại ma đầu “Tú sắc khả xan*” lông mày của y càng nhăn tít lại: “Trong cung này thực không tốt, động một tý lại có người đến quấy rầy.” Vừa nói Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác nhảy xuống giường cầm y phục phủ lên, động tác nhanh chóng chải vuốt mái tóc.  
*Tú sắc khả xan: dung nhan xinh đẹp khiến người ta quên cả đói khát. (baidu)  
Hiện giờ y không còn là một người bình thường đối với võ công dốt đặc cán mai, từ lúc ở trên giường y đã mơ hồ nghe thấy có người đang đi về phía này, tiếng bước chân kia nghe rất rõ ràng đều đặn lại có lực đạo, có lẽ là hộ vệ trong cung, chỉ là không biết tại sao lại đột nhiên đến đây.  
Hết cách, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể bò dậy từ trên giường, chẳng lẽ mới sớm ngày ra đã có chuyện?  
Sau khi bị ám sát, Ung Thánh Hựu bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sai người đón vào cung để tu dưỡng, như cái nhân bánh không lộ ra ngoài, bây giờ Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là nhân sĩ “trọng thương”, sắc mặt tái nhợt, thân thể ốm yếu không thể xuống giường, Ung Thánh Hựu dễ dàng sắm vai người bị hại, mà đại sư huynh – Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên vẫn thường xuyên túc trực bên cạnh chăm sóc.  
Không lâu sau, đội hộ vệ quả nhiên đã vào trong viện, toàn bộ nghiêm cẩn canh giữ viện tử, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó hiểu hỏi người đi giữa đội hộ vệ kia.  
“Hoàng thống lĩnh, phát sinh chuyện gì?” Không biết có phải là duyên phận hay không, hộ vệ tới lần này vừa khéo chính là đám người Hoàng Báo mới xuất cung tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu cách đây không lâu.  
Hoàng Báo chỉ cười ha ha nói: “Ung công tử thân thể đã đỡ nhiều chưa? Ta cũng là nhận mệnh lệnh tới đây tăng cường thủ vệ, Ung công tử không cần lo lắng, còn chưa có ai dám gây sự ở hoàng cung, có lẽ lại là mấy con tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu chạy tới chạy lui, ngài ở đây an toàn tuyệt đối, cứ việc an ổn dưỡng thương là được rồi.”  
Ung Thánh Hựu “Oh” một tiếng cũng chẳng để chuyện này trong lòng, đám người của Hoàng Báo nhanh chóng phân tán ra bốn phía canh giữ, đối với thái giám cung nữ ra vào các viện cũng không có hạn chế gì, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đi ra hay tiến vào cũng không thành vấn đề, chẳng qua y không thích có quá nhiều người ở trong các viện, khiến y có cảm giác như mình bị giam lỏng vậy.  
Đóng lại cánh cửa, trong phòng cũng chỉ còn lại hai người là Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Tuy rằng vừa mới bị quấy rầy chíu xíu khiến tiến trình bị đứt đoạn, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi, chờ đội người của Hoàng Báo rời đi, liền khẩn cấp ngồi dậy, cười hì hì nhìn Đại ma đầu: “Đến đến đến, chúng ta tiếp tục, dù sao thời gian vẫn còn sớm.” Vừa nói Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đứng trên giường cởi quần áo.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ khe khẽ lắc đầu, nhìn nam tử đang nhảy “thoát – y vũ”, mở miệng nói: “Ngươi không cần cởi, mặc vào đi, có người đến đây.”  
“Sao ta không nghe thấy ——” Động tác của Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại, nét mặt tươi cười đông lại, vẻ mặt đau khổ, thối ma đầu võ công cao hơn y đương nhiên có thể từ nơi rất xa đã nghe thấy có người đến đây, nhưng mà những hộ vệ của Hoàng Báo không phải vừa mới tới sao, lúc này lại ai đến nữa?  
“Không phải ngươi đổi ý không cho ta ở trên đấy chứ? Không được như thế, không được chơi xấu a!” Tưởng Khương Nghĩa Kiện muốn nhân cơ hội chơi xấu, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức từ trên giường nhảy xuống, đôi chân trần hạy tới kéo nam nhân về giường: “Không được! Ta nhất định, ta nhất định trọng trấn hùng phong nam nhân của ta!”  
“Hoàng thượng giá lâm ——” Thanh âm lanh lảnh của thái giám như xé rách cả không khí, xuyên quá cách cửa vừa dày vừa nặng, giống như một cái đinh hung hắng đâm vào lòng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Quay đầu nhìn bộ dáng tự tiếu phi tiếu của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu nản lòng thở dài thườn thượt, nghĩ nghĩ, phát hiện không có biện pháp nào nhốt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên tại ngoài cửa, cuối cũng chỉ có thể cam chịu quay về giường, mặc quần áo, đáp cái chăn, tiếp tục đóng giả “Thương tàn nhân sĩ”.  
Y đã “dưỡng thương” vài ngày cũng chưa từng thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên xuất hiện, hiện giờ lại đột nhiên chạy tới khẳng định là không có ý tốt gì.  
“Ta đi giúp ngươi chuẩn bị chút đồ ăn.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện mỉm cười nói với Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức xoay người rời đi.  
“Trở về! Ngươi muốn đi đâu, nếu như Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khi dễ ta thì phải làm sao bây giờ?” Thối ma đầu này, cư nhiên muốn chạy trốn, dù là một cái cớ rách nát, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn theo bóng dáng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện mà hô lên.  
Khoé miệng Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ cong lên: “Ta đây thay ngươi giáo huấn hắn.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 27:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Giáo huấn, giáo huấn thế nào? Lẽ nào ma đầu ngươi muốn lấy sức lực của bản thân đối đầu với cả Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc hay sao, võ công của một người cho dù có cao đến đâu cũng luôn có giới hạn, chung quy vẫn chỉ là một người, tranh chấp với cả một cơ quan quốc gia cường đại, đó cũng không phải là ý kiến hay ho gì.  
Tựa vào đầu giường, Ung Thánh Hựu bưng trán thở dài, không có việc sẽ không đến, vậy thối hoàng đế đến dây tìm y làm gì a?  
Ngoài phòng vang lên tiếng “loạt xoạt” tất cả cung nữ thái giám quỳ trên mặt đất đồng loạt hô to vạn tuế, cùng với tiếng bước chân đều nhịp và hữu lực, người thống trị cao nhất của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc trên thân khoác xiêm y minh hoàng đi vào trong phòng, khuôn mặt lạnh lùng, nhìn không ra là hỉ hay nộ.  
“Hoàng thượng đích thân tới, thần không tiếp đón từ xa…” Sau câu này phải nói tiếp thế nào, tội thần đáng chết vạn lần? Hay là cầu hoàng thượng thứ tội? Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên giường đóng giả làm bệnh nhân phát ra thanh âm ốm yếu, một mặt làm bộ chậm rì rì muốn xuống quỳ lạy, một mặt lại nghĩ lời nói tiếp theo.  
“Thần? Ngươi đây là tính cái gì thần.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn nam tử động tác chậm chạp, xiêm y hơi hỗn độn, sắc mặt thì tái nhợt, băng hàn trong mắt không hiểu vì sao lại hạ thấp vài phần, phất tay đuổi đám nô tài, sai người đóng cửa, bản thân tuỳ ý ngồi xuống.  
Phá hoàng đế này còn muốn trọc ngoáy gì đây, Ung Thánh Hựu thầm oán, được rồi lần này sẽ không tự xưng “thần”, ta đây là “thảo dân” hẳn có thể đi?  
“Miễn đi miễn đi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lẩm bẩm một mình, khẽ lắc lắc đầu, tự mình rót một chén trà để uống.  
“Hoàng thượng đích thân tới, hẳn sẽ không phải là để thăm hỏi sức khoẻ tiểu dân đi?” Dù sao kiếp trước cũng là con người hiện đại văn minh, từ trong cốt tuỷ cũng không có quá nhiều tâm tư sợ hãi cửu ngũ chí tôn như người cổ đại, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mỉa mai y một câu, y cũng nên trả lễ.  
Uống qua trà, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vẫn diện vô biểu tình, chỉ nhìn người nào đó không che giấu được cảm xúc, nói: “Ngươi thật không giống trước đây, trẫm biết trong lòng ngươi oán hận trẫm….”  
Dám cắt ngang lời của hoàng thượng không nhiều lắm, Ung Thánh Hựu thực vinh hạnh được trở thành một trong số đó, không đợi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói hết câu, Ung Thánh Hựu liền cướp lời: “Hoàng thượng, ngài chụp cho ta cái mũ quá lớn rồi, thảo dân sớm đã mất đi trí nhớ của trước đây, Ung Thánh Hựu ngày trước là dạng gì, thảo dân càng không biết.”  
Chẳng nhẽ thối hoàng đế này đến đây là để tâm sự với mình? Không giống a, tuyệt đối có trá, phải cẩn thận ứng đối mới được. Ung Thánh Hựu thầm nghĩ.  
Đại khái là bị Ung Thánh Hựu cắt ngang nên có chút mất hứng, sắc mặt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không phải dễ xem cho lắm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng chỉ cúi đầu không nhìn đối phương, dù sao đừng hy vọng y chủ động đối đáp với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, xem thối hoàng đế này muốn nói cái gì, y sẽ đáp lại cái đó.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi đây là trở về để trả thù trẫm sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đột nhiên nói một câu khiến Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hãi.  
Nếu đổi lại là người bình thường nghe thấy lời nói mang theo ý vị này có thể đã sớm bị doạ mà quỳ xuống đất cầu xin tha thứ, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu tuy rằng có chút kinh ngạc Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sao lại đột nhiên nói với y như thế, nhưng chỉ là kinh ngạc mà thôi.  
“Hoàng thượng, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không biết bệ hạ đang nói cái gì, thảo dân hạnh ngộ tiên duyên mới nhận được sinh mệnh thứ hai, chỉ nguyện ý tiêu dao khoái hoạt một đời, lần này trở về, chẳng qua là tưởng niệm thân nhân trong nhà nên đặc biệt về thăm, đợi đến thu đông sẽ cùng đại sư huynh lưu lạc thiên nhai, thảo dân biết hoàng thượng không thích nhìn thấy ta, còn thỉnh hoàng thượng an tâm, đợi Ung Thánh Hựu làm tròn hiếu đạo sẽ tuyệt đối không xuất hiện trước mặt hoàng thượng nữa.”  
A phi phi, thối hoàng đế ngươi cũng quá tự kỉ đi, ai hiếm lạ ngươi a!  
Hình tượng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đã xuống thấp đến cùng cực, hoặc là nói, đã hoàn toàn không có hình tượng.  
Ngồi ngay ngắn một bên, nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vẫn không có phản ứng gì đặc biệt, chỉ giương mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều hơn vài lần, hắn chậm rãi nói: “Hiện giờ ngươi đã là người trong Hiền Môn, trẫm đương nhiên sẽ không thể dễ dàng định tội ngươi, nhưng ngươi thật nghĩ rằng trẫm không có tình người sao?”  
Hoàng đế này ngớ ngẩn rồi, nói mấy thứ loạn thất bát tao gì đấy, cái gì gọi là “Định tội ngươi”, Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu hỏi: “Ung Thánh Hựu không biết mình phạm vào tội gì, kính mong hoàng thượng nói rõ!”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ híp lại mắt, không nhìn ra trên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu có tí teo dấu vết nói dối nào, ngữ khí của hoàng đế cũng dịu đi một chút, câu nói kế tiếp của hắn, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn hoá đá trên giường.  
“Trẫm không giấu ngươi, người phái thích khách đến ám sát ngươi mấy ngày trước là phi tử của trẫm, ngươi có thể cho ràng trẫm bênh vực thân tín, chẳng qua là trẫm không muốn làm lớn việc này, hơn nữa Lệ phi đang có thai trong người, trẫm đã từng có lỗi với ngươi, lúc này đây, trẫm tuyệt đối sẽ không tiếp tục dung túng Lệ phi, chẳng qua nghĩ muốn chờ Lệ phi sau khi sinh xong mới định đoạt.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thản nhiên nói ra bí sự trong cung.  
Tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đã đoán được kẻ muốn giết y là người trong cung, nhưng thật không ngờ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại trực tiếp nói ra cho mình.  
“Ở vị trí này của trẫm, có rất nhiều chuyện không thể theo ý nguyện của mình.” Trong ánh mắt lộ ra tia mỏi mệt, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhắm mắt lại, khỉ mở ra lại tràn đầy uy nghiêm, hoàng đế nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Lệ phi đã chết cùng với cả hài tử chưa xuất thế kia của trẫm, cùng chết.”  
Chết rồi, đồng tử mạnh mẽ co rút lại, tin tức này quả thật khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thở nổi, Lệ phi đã chết, Lệ phi muốn giết y đã chết?  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cho dù muốn xử lí Lệ phi, cũng sẽ không xử tử cùng với hài tử của mình, như vậy, rốt cuộc là ai đã giết Lệ phi? Chẳng nhẽ, chính là Khương Nghĩa Kiện sao?  
Chỉ mới nghĩ đến đó, Ung Thánh Hựu còn có một loại xúc động muốn té xỉu, nhưng mà hiện tại, y không thể biểu hiện ra ngoài khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên sinh nghi.  
“Hoàng thượng chẳng lẽ nghĩ là do Ung Thánh Hựu gây nên sao?” Nhìn vào mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng cười châm chọc nói: “Cho dù hoàng thượng có cho Ung Thánh Hựu một trăm cái lá gan, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám làm ra chuyện đại nghịch bất đạo này, huống chi nếu Ung Thánh Hựu có thể có năng lực tuỳ ý hành tẩu trong cung, sao bản thân lại bị trọng thương, đêm qua Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề bước ra khỏi cửa nửa bước.”  
Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt lộ ra vẻ bi thương nhàn nhạt, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên rất nhanh thầm phủ quyết ý nghĩ này, ở trong lòng hắn, thuỷ chung vẫn mang một loại tình cảm áy náy, chỉ là cái chết của Lệ phi, thật sự khiến hắn…  
“Trẫm biết không phải do ngươi gây nên.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trước đó cũng đã phái người âm thầm giám thị Ung Thánh Hựu, mấy ngày nay đích xác Ung Thánh Hựu chưa hề đặt chân ra khỏi cửa, cũng không có ai từng đi vào phòng một bước.  
Nói rất nhiều chuyện, tầm mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đột nhiên dừng trên người Ung Thánh Hựu, tạm dừng trong vài giây ngắn ngủi khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có chút không thoải mái, Ung Thánh Hựu nghi hoặc theo tầm mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cúi đầu nhìn xuống, phát hiện quần áo mình vừa rồi vội vội vàng vàng mặc vào hơi hơi mở rộng, cổ cùng xương quai xanh bên trái đều lộ hết ra, những cái này thật cũng không có gì, chẳng qua là ở trên xương quai xanh có thêm giấu răng rõ ràng của tên Đại ma đầu nào đó vừa mới lưu lại.  
Chỉ cần là người am hiểu thì nhìn là biết ngay giấu răng hồng hồng này là đại biểu cho cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút lúng túng e sợ vội vàng kéo y phục lên, trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt đột nhiên xuất hiện mấy đoá ửng hồng.  
Người mấy ngày nay mỗi ngày ra vào phòng làm bạn với Ung Thánh Hựu là ai? Trừ bỏ Tiếu Thiên Thánh Giả không cũng không có người khác, người ta nói Thánh Giả từ bi vì quan tâm sư đệ, bây giờ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thấy dấu vết đen tối này không khỏi có chút giật mình, Thánh Giả nhìn như không thực trong chốn nhân gian yên hoả thế nhưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu…  
Tronng khoảng thời gian ngắn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ cảm thấy ngực có chút rầu rĩ, tâm tình vốn định tiến đến để hỏi về cái chết của Lệ phi cũng phai nhạt đi.  
Có lẽ cảm thấy mình hơi thất thố, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ho nhẹ một tiếng, rồi sau đó cầm chén trà lên uống một ngụm che giấu, hỏi: “Ngươi có nhận thức người mà giang hồ vẫn xưng là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện không?”  
“Khi ta xuống núi đến Lưu Tinh Thành đã từng gặp qua.” Chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu từ Tiên Hiệp Điện xuống đã từng nói cho Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, như vậy khẳng định Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng biết, cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu không dám giấu diếm, chẳng qua là chỉ sửa lại chút ít một số chuyện người ta không biết mà thôi. “Khi đó từng cùng hắn làm khách quý của bốn phái tham gia Tứ phái luận võ đại hội, ma đầu kia không biết vì sao lại cưỡng ép bắt ta mang đi, sau đó nửa đường gặp đại sư huynh nên mới được cứu.”  
“Ngươi có biết Đại ma đầu vì sao muốn bắt ngươi không?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hỏi.  
“Thảo dân không biết.” Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng trả lời, trong lòng đang mải nghĩ đến chuyện khác.  
Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không giống như đang nói dối, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không tiếp tục gặng hỏi thêm, ngồi trên ghế, tầm mắt nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu lại xẹt qua chỗ ái – muội đã bị y phục che lấp, thoáng nhìn vẻ mặt hoàng hốt của Ung Thánh Hựu còn tưởng rằng trọng thương của người kia vẫn chưa khỏi khiến thân thể không thoải mái.  
Đang muốn mở miệng tuỳ ý an ủi vài câu lại nghĩ tới ấn kí có thể thấy được rõ ràng vừa rồi, lời nói tới miệng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại lộ ra trào phúng nói: “Nếu thân thể còn chưa khỏi hẳn vẫn nên kiềm chế một chút.”  
“A?” Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngẩn người nghĩ ngợi nhất thời không nghe rõ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói cái gì, lúc ngẩng đầu nhìn đối phương, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã hừ nhẹ đứng dậy bỏ đi.  
“Thảo dân cung tiễn hoàng thượng.” Ung Thánh Hựu hữu khí vô lực nói, ngẩng đầu lên mới phát hiện Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã đi rồi, ngửa đầu nằm lăn ra giường nhớ lại chuyện Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vừa nói với y —— Lệ phi đã chết.

~~~~~~~

Chương 28:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Có người muốn giết y, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên là rất hận, đặc biệt đây rõ ràng là tai bay vạ gió, chỉ là một vị phi tử tự tiện phỏng đoán y cùng hoàng đế dư tình chưa dứt, đã muốn thuê người lấy mạng y.  
Y chẳng phải là thánh nhân gì, sau khi biết Lệ phi phái người đến ám sát mình, Ung Thánh Hựu thật muốn đến trước mặt nữ nhân kia hung hăng cho nàng hai cái bạt tai, trong lòng cũng sẽ mắng nàng nghìn lần vạn lần, nhưng mà y chưa từng nghĩ sẽ dùng gậy ông đập lưng ông, y đương nhiên oán hận nữ nhân kia mạc danh kì diệu muốn giết y, thậm chí cũng từng oán hận nghĩ muốn đối phương đi chết.  
Chỉ là suy nghĩ chút thôi, nữ nhân kia đương nhiên là ngu xuẩn đáng chết, nhưng hài tử chưa xuất thế trong bụng nàng chung quy vẫn là vô tội.  
Hài tử kia còn chưa kịp nhìn thế giới này một cái, đã đi theo mẫu thân .  
“Nghĩ gì vậy?” Thanh âm của Khương Nghĩa Kiện từ đỉnh đầu truyền đến, Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức xuất thần vì thế nên lúc ma đầu này đi vào cũng không phát giác ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn nam tử đã ngồi xuống bên giường, khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ này đối với y mà nói luôn có ma lực thần kì, mà sủng ái của Khương Nghĩa Kiện y cũng chưa từng hoài nghi bao giờ, nam nhân này yêu y, đó có phải là người có thể vì y mà chính tay giết chết một nữ nhân và hài tử chưa xuất thế không?  
Ôn nhu như vậy, mà cũng tàn nhẫn như vậy.  
Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngác nhìn gương mặt Khương Nghĩa Kiện…  
Hơi híp mắt lại, ma đầu đưa tay nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa cằm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ giọng nói: “Nhìn ta như vậy, là cho rằng người giết chết Lệ phi là ta sao?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm hai mắt đạm như cổ tỉnh*(lãnh đạm như giếng cổ) của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại biết chuyện này? Nam tử lập tức phản ứng lại, tuy rằng vừa rồi Khương Nghĩa Kiện không ở trong phòng, nhưng lấy tính tình và công lực của Khương Nghĩa Kiện, muốn nghe lén y với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói chuyện hiển nhiên là một việc dễ như trở bàn tay.  
“Khương Nghĩa Kiện…” Đôi môi Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, lời nói nửa chừng lại dừng lại, y sợ, y sợ ma đầu này vì y mà dính máu tươi của người khác.  
Nhẹ nhàng khêu khêu cằm nam nhân, ma cúi đầu lưu lại nụ hôn nhè nhẹ lên bờ môi y: “Ta xác thực là muốn giết nàng, chẳng qua là… đêm qua ta vẫn cùng ngươi một chỗ, làm sao có thể phân thân rời đi? Huống chi, ngươi khi nào thì thấy qua ta sẽ lưu lại thi thể dơ bẩn kia?”  
Nghe Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ mạnh đùi một cái, đúng vậy! Lệ phi chết tối qua, nhưng mà cả đêm Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều ở cùng y không rời nửa bước, sao có thể chạy đi giết người, hơn nữa ma đầu này dường như có bệnh khiết phích, cho tới bây giờ giết người chưa từng lưu lại thi thể, trực tiếp dùng lửa đốt thành tro.  
Ung Thánh Hựu trực tiếp bỏ qua giọng nói chứa đầy sát ý của Khương Nghĩa Kiện đối với Lệ phi. Chỉ cần biết Khương Nghĩa Kiện không giết Lệ phi, thế này là đủ rồi.  
“Cuối cùng cũng tin ta?” Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu từ một Ung Thánh Hựu tử khí trầm trầm biến hoá nhanh chóng thành một Ung Thánh Hựu hoạt bính loạn khiêu như ngày thường, trong mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện hàm chứa ý cười, nhưng cũng thâm trầm vài phần.  
Ở một góc nào đó trong phòng, Tiểu thối miêu gần đây vẫn độc lai độc vãng cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng phát ra một tiếng hừ khinh thường, cũng chỉ có phàm nhân ngu xuẩn kia mới có thể bị tên Đại ma đầu hung tàn lạnh lùng đó lừa, hèn chi bị Đại ma đầu chén sạch sành sanh.  
Một tầm mắt lạnh lùng đảo qua góc phòng hẻo lánh, Tiểu thối miêu nhếch miệng, không tình nguyện xoay đầu ra khỏi phòng, thật sự là một Đại ma đầu âm hiểm, có thể gạt được phàm nhân ngu xuẩn kia nhất thời, chẳng nhẽ có thể gạt được cả đời sao?  
Một ngày này, Lệ phi bị phát hiện chết trong cung, nguyên nhân chết là bởi vì vô ý té ngã khiến sinh non mất máu quá nhiều.  
Chân tướng của sự việc, liền giống như cái chết của Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước bị che giấu vĩnh viễn trong dòng sông lịch sử không ngày hiện ra, mà Ung Thánh Hựu không biết là, ngoài cái chết của Lệ phi bị che giấu, ngày đó trong cung còn thêm một trăm linh tám cung nữ và thái giám mất tích, trong đó có một người từng là nhũ – mẫu của Lệ phi.  
Ba ngày sau, trong thiên hạ bùng lên một tin tức kinh người, Xà Kiếm Môn chỉ trong một đêm đã bị ba phái ám sát khác tiêu diệt tàn sát hầu như không còn một ai.  
…  
…  
Đế vương gia luôn luôn thật nhẫn tâm, quạnh quẽ, thiếu tình.  
Điểm này, mấy ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu có thể thấy được rành mạch, rõ ràng, hiện giờ “thương thế” của y đã tốt lên không ít, có thể đi lại, cũng có thể ra bên ngoài hít thở không khí, dưới sự hướng dẫn của cung nữ Ung Thánh Hựu được phép đi thăm quan một số nơi trong hoàng cung, thường thức tài năng điêu luyện của các thợ thủ công trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc.  
Trước đó không lâu Lệ phi chết oan uổng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lấy lí do “bi thương” miễn triều chính mấy ngày, sau đó lại tiếp tục thượng triều, bi thương? Thương tâm cái rắm! Ung Thánh Hựu dùng cặp mắt to kia của mình nhìn rõ ràng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vẫn là như trước muốn làm gì thì làm nấy.  
Không có chuyện gì thì đi thăm thái hậu, đến hậu hoa viên đi dạo, đi tìm nhi tử của hắn Hoàng Phủ Hoàng chơi một chút, lúc nên cười đều cười sáng lạn vui vẻ hơn hẳn người khác, lúc cần tự cao tự đại thì cũng tự cao tự đại đến mười phần.  
Mà Ung Thánh Hựu, thì vẫn bị giữ lại trong cung, sở dĩ có thể thường xuyên thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, vẫn là nhờ Khương Nghĩa Kiện ban tặng.  
Ở trong cung, thường xuyên có đại học sĩ linh tinh gì đó đến bái phỏng Khương Nghĩa Kiện, thái hậu cũng thường thỉnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện giảng lí luận Hiền Môn, liên luỵ đến Ung Thánh Hựu tiểu sư đệ này cũng phải thường xuyên Đông chạy chạy Tây cọ cọ.  
Chuyện của Lệ Phi, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã giải thích với Ung Thánh Hựu, hậu cung tranh đấu kịch liệt, có lẽ vị phi tử hoàng hậu nào đó sợ Lệ phi sinh hạ lân nhi*, vì vậy nhân cơ hội giết Lệ phi, sau lại nghe nói trưởng công chúa Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ bị nhốt trong cung không được ra ngoài.  
*Lân nhi: Ngày xưa nói hễ có đấng vương chí giả ra đời thì sẽ có kì lân hiện ra.  
Mà chuyện Xà Kiếm Môn càng không cần tìm lí do gì để giải thích, Xà Kiếm Môn bị ba tổ chức ám sát khác tiêu diệt, không có nửa điểm quan hệ với Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên tin, tiếp tục cuộc sống trong Hoàng Thành của mình, chuyện này cũng dần dần phai nhạt, không có ai nhắc lại nữa. Mà Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không truy vấn quan hệ của Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Thánh Giả, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không tiết lộ cho người ngoài nguyên nhân chết thực sự của Lệ phi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu rất muốn xuất cung quay về nhà mình, hoàng cung đương nhiên thoải mái, đương nhiên xa hoa, đương nhiên so với nhà cua y thì tốt hơn gấp trăm lần, nhưng ở nơi bầu không khí luôn tràn ngập âm mưu cùng tranh đoạt này, Ung Thánh Hựu tình nguyện sống trong hầm băng còn hơn, không khí áp lực âm u khiến y vô cùng không thoải mái.  
Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nghĩ biện pháp rời khỏi hoàng cung, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã ra đạo thánh chỉ.  
Thái giám nịnh nọt nói chúc mừng với Ung Thánh Hựu, đưa thánh chỉ cầm trong tay cho y, liền một câu động kinh chẳng hiểu ra sao của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng trở thành thái phó của thái tử, một chức vụ hư ảo, nhưng tốt xấu cũng là quan viên.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tự giễu nghĩ, lần sau gặp hoàng thượng y có thể xưng là “thần” rồi ha?  
Vô sự hiến ân cần, phi gian tức đạo*! Hoàng đế tiểu hỗn đản kia ban cho y một hư chức này khẳng định là không có lòng tốt gì, huống chi tiểu hoàng tử còn chưa tới hai tuổi, có thể học được cái gì? Miễn đi, coi như y đi bồi tiểu bằng hữu chơi là được, tiểu hoàng tử chung quy sẽ có ngày trưởng thành, thậm chí có thể thành hoàng đế.  
*Vô sự hiến ân cần phi gian tức đạo: Không có việc gì lại đến xum xoe không phải kẻ gian trá cũng là phường trộm cướp.  
Tiểu tử đáng thương, còn chưa trưởng thành liền đã định trước tương lai dưới sự giáo dục của cha nó mà nhân cách vặn vẹo.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm thấy thương cảm cho tiểu hoàng tử, có một người cha thất bại, sau này cuộc đời cũng nhất định thất bại, Ung Thánh Hựu không thay đổi được vận mệnh một hoàng tử, nhưng ít nhất vẫn có thể cho tiểu hoàng tử một vài kí ức tốt đẹp để nhớ lại.  
Trên đầu đính quan mạo hư vô, Ung Thánh Hựu liền “danh chính ngôn thuận” trụ trong hoàng cung, tuy rằng trong lòng có chút không muốn, nhưng không thể tranh luận với thối hoàng đế kia, ít nhất ở trong Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, lời Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói ra người khác chỉ có thể thuận theo, Ung Thánh Hựu cho dù không muốn cũng phải suy xét một chút cho tình cảnh Ung gia hiện giờ.  
Có điều cũng may Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cho y đi cửa sau, ngày thường có thể dùng lệnh bài tự do ra vào cung, nếu không cho dù hoàng cung có lớn hơn nữa cũng chỉ là một cái lồng chim hoa lệ, sớm muộn gì cũng khiến người ta phát điên phát rồ, thật không biết người trong hoàng cung sao có thể chịu đựng nổi nơi tràn ngập không khí quỷ dị này.  
Ngày thường trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên bồi tiểu hoàng tử chơi một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện giờ cũng không có quá nhiều thời gian đi dạo, phần lớn thời gian đều bị Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện chiếm giữ, không tiếp tục dung túng Ung Thánh Hựu, người làm sư huynh – Khương Nghĩa Kiện thực tận hết chức trách dạy cho Ung Thánh Hựu những gì hắn biết.  
Từ thiên văn, cho tới địa lý, cầm kỳ thi hoạ, văn học võ thuật, trên thế gian này thật giống như không có gì mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện không am hiểu, Ung Thánh Hựu lại một lần nữa bội phục sát đất.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạy rất hay, Ung Thánh Hựu học cũng nhanh, chẳng qua là trong hoàng cung chỉ có thể học thiên văn địa lý, võ học thật sự lại không thể thi triển trong hoàng cung canh giữ nghiêm ngặt, sau đó, Khương Nghĩa Kiện và Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ tìm lí do xuất cung, ở trong thâm sơn cách hoàng cung rất xa luyện võ, mà không còn phóng túng Ung Thánh Hựu tập võ như ngày trước, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên trở nên rất hà khắc với Ung Thánh Hựu.

~~~~~~~

Chương 29:   
∻∴∻∴ ∻∴∻∴∻

Cây cối sum suê, mênh mông một mảnh xanh biếc vô tận, nổi bật lên hình ảnh của ngọn núi cao ngất thẳng đứng như chọc thủng tầng trời, chim thú xôn xao không một bóng người.  
“Làm lại lần nữa.” Thanh âm lành lạnh cứng rắn, thần sắc chưa hề biểu lộ thương tiếc, đây đã là lần thứ mười bốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói với Ung Thánh Hựu “làm lại lần nữa.”  
Khó có được dịp xuất cung đi tới khu rừng rậm cổ kính phong cảnh tráng lệ thế, trèo lên huyền nhai cao sơn xuyên thấu trời xanh, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp thả lỏng thân thể và tinh thần để hưởng thụ thiên nhiên bao la hùng vĩ tươi đẹp đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện lôi đi huấn luyện, vận chân khí xuống lòng bàn chân, nhảy từ đỉnh huyền nhai xuống.  
Mỗi một lần, đều cần nắm bắt chính xác điểm dừng chân, giống như chiếc lá rụng phiêu dật mà nhu nhuận, vách đá thẳng đứng trơn tuột như gương cơ hồ vuông góc với mặt đất, không cần thận còn có thể táng thân nơi đáy cốc, người sao có thể từ nơi dựng đứng này nhảy xuống được, hơn nữa còn phải sử dụng chân khí bản thân, càng không thể triệu hồi huyễn thú.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện dùng chính bản thân mình thí nghiệm chứng minh con người cũng có thể hành tẩu trên vách đá trơn bóng như gương, ma đầu lập tức đi tới huyền nhai, giống như phía trước là một con đường rộng lớn mà không phải vực sâu vạn trượng, bước xuống một bước, cả thân thể như một phiến lá rụng nhanh chóng rơi xuống, giống như những đám mây trôi lơ lửng quanh vách đá gần như vuông góc kia, mềm mại mà lại co dãn, chỉ trong thời gian ngắn ngủi hai ba lần đạp chân giảm xóc, ma đầu kia đã bình yên xuống tới đáy cốc…  
Ngoài việc phải nhảy xuống vực sâu vạn trượng sâu không thể nhìn thấy đáy kia ra, lại còn phải bò lên nữa, Ung Thánh Hựu y lần đầu tiên đi lên là được Khương Nghĩa Kiện mang lên, nhưng bây giờ cũng phải học ma đầu kia tự mình đi lên.  
Nhảy xuống phía dưới có trọng lực tăng tốc độ, muốn đi lên thì phải nhờ hai cái đùi.  
Nhìn ma đầu thân thể nhẹ nhàng như một đám mây, mỗi một lần nhảy lên đều là cả vài trăm thước, có điều lập tức từ sườn dốc để “đi” lên đỉnh, Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng hốt, nhưng sâu trong đáy lòng cũng có chút nóng lòng muốn thử.  
Hai ba lượt đầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đều tự mình mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu để người kia tỉ mỉ biết lưu động chân khí trong thân thể, làm thế nào vận dụng chân khí được tự nhiên, lại làm thế nào để phát huy sức mạnh của mình lên đến cực điểm, tuy rằng lúc bắt đầu có mấy lần bị trẹo bị thương ở chân, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn tiếp tục kiên trì, dù sao ở trong lòng y, y cũng không muốn Khương Nghĩa Kiện lúc nào cũng giúp mình, sau lần bị tập kích ở Hoàng Thành, Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngầm hạ quyết tâm phải tăng cường luyện công.  
Mặc dù trong thân thể y có tiềm năng thật lớn, giống như là một khối ngọc thô cần không ngừng chau chuốt mới có thể phát huy vẻ rực rỡ nhất, cho dù chân khí của y vô cùng vô tận, những nếu không biết vận dụng, cũng chỉ là lãng phí mà thôi.  
Mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện dạy Ung Thánh Hựu, chính là dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất biết cách khống chế chân khí, làm cho chân khí trong cơ thể chân chính trở thành một bộ phận của mình, giống như tay với chân có thể tuỳ ý vận dụng.  
Sau hai ba lượt, Ung Thánh Hựu phải tự mình khiêu nhai lại tự mình thượng nhai, mà hiển nhiên một buổi chiều này, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị ma đầu mệnh lệnh nhảy xuống đến lần thứ mười tám, nhưng vẫn không nhận được sự thừa nhận của đối phương.  
“Lần thứ mười chín.” Hổn hà hổn hển từ sườn núi đi lên, Ung Thánh Hựu từng ngụm từng ngụm hít thở bầu không khí loãng trên đỉnh núi, ngẩng đầu nhìn vầng thái dương hừng hực vẫn không chịu khuất núi không khỏi âm thầm thở dài, nâng tay dùng ống tay áo lau lau mồ hôi trên trán, tay áo tuyết trắng nay đã nhiễm một mảng nâu nâu, đây đều là bụi đất dính phải lúc khiêu nhai.  
Y phục ô uế là không thể tránh khỏi, dù sao y phục của y đều bị nhánh cây tảng đá trên núi cắt phá rất nhiều, buổi sáng là thần tiên, tới buổi chiều lại thành tên ăn mày thối, y phục ô uế rách nát có thể đổi, nhưng quá trình luyện võ cực đoan như vậy, trên người luôn không thể không bị chút thương tích.  
Có mấy lần nhảy từ trên đỉnh núi xuống nhất thời khống chế không tốt, chân liền bị trẹo, lại thêm nhiều lần xuống dưới đau đến mất tri giác, chỉ là cảm thấy gót chân sưng to như chiếc đại màn thầu Đông Bắc*, hài trở nên có chút chặt, lại khó chịu lại nóng bức, lòng bàn chân vô cùng không thoải mái.  
*Hình em nó thế này đây:  
Trừ bỏ cái chân bị trẹo y biết ra, những nơi khác có lẽ cũng bị nhánh cây tảng đá cứa ra mấy vết thương, nhưng lúc này cũng không nhàn rỗi để đi tìm hiểu xem trên người bị thương thế nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không hề lưu tâm luyện công, y cũng hiểu y phải cố gắng thêm một chút, không thể luôn dựa vào người khác, càng không thể luôn phóng túng tiếp nữa, chỉ là trong lòng có chút kì quái, vì sao Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại đột nhiên nghiêm khắc lên như vậy.  
“Làm lại lần nữa.”  
Không ngoài dự đoán, lại nghe thấy bốn chữ này.  
Vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm đôi môi khô khốc, Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhắm mắt làm cho chính mình thanh tỉnh một chút, từ sáng sớm tới giờ bọn họ liền một hạt cơm cũng chưa vào, một miếng nước cũng chưa thấm, y chưa, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng chưa, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết ma đầu kia bụng có thấy đói hay không, miệng có thấy khát không, nhưng y quả thật vừa đói vừa khát lại vừa mệt.  
Cái này cũng giống như là khi ngươi ở dưới vầng thái dương, từ chân núi Thái Sơn bò lên lại nhảy xuống, lặp đi lặp lại gần hai mươi lần, không được uống nước không được ăn cơm cũng chẳng được nghỉ ngơi, nếu là người thường đã sớm mệt lả.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hiểu mình có chút buồn cười, y tuy rằng sẽ không giống người bình thường đùa đùa lại cầu cầu tình, nhưng mở miệng yêu cầu một ngụm nước hẳn có thể đi, hy vọng ma đầu kia cũng chưa uống nước ăn cơm, người hiếu thắng sẽ không nguyện ý mở miệng, cố nín cố chịu, vẫn mãi không thể khiến đối phương vừa lòng, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn dốc toàn bộ sinh lực, muốn đạt được khen ngợi của Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Vì thế biết rõ mình đã đến cực hạn vẫn không muốn mở miệng nhận thua, vào lần nhảy xuống thứ hai mươi, còn chưa tới giữa sườn núi đã cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, dưới chân nhất thời chưa giẫm lên đúng điểm, thân mình liền ngã xuống vực sâu vạn trượng…  
Cảm thấy thân thể đang rơi xuống phía dưới, lồng ngực Ung Thánh Hựu kịch liệt phập phồng, thân bị vây trong trạng thái vô trọng lực không phải là một chuyện thoải mái, như thế này y có thể rơi tan xương nát thịt, tuy rằng biết ma đầu kia sẽ không có khả năng nhìn mình vỡ thành một mảnh lại một mảnh, nhưng mà, lúc này đây lại muốn chờ đối phương tới cứu sao?  
Nhẹ nhàng cắn chặt răng, Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng mở mắt trở mình hướng mặt xuống dưới, hai tay đem chân khí còn dư trong cơ thể ra sức huy xuống phía dưới, dựa vào lực đạo phản lại làm cho tốc độ rơi của mình chậm đi.  
Tri thức học được ở kiếp trước vẫn có chút tác dụng nha, trong lòng thầm nở nụ cười, Ung Thánh Hựu liền giống như vận động viên nhảy dù chậm rãi rơi xuống, đến khi cách rừng cây rậm rạp chừng hai trăm thước, một đôi tay cuộn lấy thắt lưng nam tử đem người li không trung, hướng về phía thác nước phụ cận bay đến.  
Ào ào ào ào ——  
Bọt nước tinh mịn thành tầng tầng đám sương giữa không trung, dòng nước vuông góc đánh sâu vào hồ nước trong vắt rơi xuống đoá đoá bọt nước trắng xoá như tuyết, tiếng nước thật lớn tràn ngập trong tai Ung Thánh Hựu, cũng dần dần khiến nam tử thanh tỉnh, khẽ mở mắt, ánh chiều màu cam ấm áp khiến người ta cảm thấy ấm áp dịu dàng.  
Khe khẽ quay đầu, mùi cỏ xanh nhàn nhạt cùng bùn đất quanh quẩn bên mình, y đang nằm trên cỏ sao? Còn chưa kịp đứng dậy xem xét bản thân đang ở nơi nào, chiếc khăn lụa thấm nước đã mơn trớn trên trán và má y, dịu dàng chà lau mặt y, xúc cảm lành lạnh xua tan đi nóng bức trên làn da, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu muốn uống nước.  
“Có nước không…” Nam tử khẽ mở miệng, thanh âm hơi khàn khàn.  
Dương quang ở đỉnh đầu tựa hồ bị người ta chặn mất, một cái bóng bao trùm xuống, bờ môi mềm mại lạnh lẽo chạm vào đôi môi khô nứt của y, trên môi dính chút lạnh lẽo, Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ hé miệng muốn hấp thu càng nhiều lạnh lẽo và ầm ướt, dòng nước mát lạnh theo nụ hôn chảy vào miệng Ung Thánh Hựu, làm dịu đi yết hầu khô khốc.  
Chưa đủ liếm liếm môi, nam tử khép hờ con mắt, nỉ non nói: “Còn không?”  
Cái bóng che trước mặt mình tiêu thất, không đến một lát lại che đi tầm mắt y, bờ môi mềm nhẹ dòng nước mát lạnh, sau khi lặp lại hai ba lượt như thế, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm thấy yết hầu không còn khô nứt như bốc hết hơi nước nữa, tầm mắt cũng dần dần rõ ràng hơn.  
Bọn họ đang ở bên cạnh một thác nước, mà Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn đang ngủ trên tấm ngoại bào rộng trải trên cỏ, bên cạnh rải rác một phần y phục bị tàn phá, Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt là nhận ra đó là của mình, mà lúc này vừa vặn bị một kiện áo choàng tuyết trắng rộng rãi thoải mái bao vây lấy, phía dưới tựa hồ cái gì cũng không mặc, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy sâu sắc lần sau nhất định phải chuẩn bị nhiều tiểu khố khố để mặc.  
Khe khẽ động động thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở bờ sông.  
“Sau nửa canh giờ sẽ tiêu thũng.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu lại nhìn nam tử lấy tay cầm áo choàng lung lay sắp đổ, lộ ra một mảng lớn bả vai, tóc đen rối bời.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chớp chớp mắt, rốt cuộc thấy được cái chân bị trẹo của mình đang được ngâm dưới nước, chỗ sưng như bánh màn thầu có thể xưng là trò biểu diễn vi “cước” được Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhấc ra khỏi nước đặt ở trong lòng, ngón tay tinh tế xinh đẹp quấn lên cái chân màn thầu của y một vòng lại một vòng băng vải trắng, động tác dịu dàng lại tỉ mỉ, thỉnh thoảng đầu ngón tay sẽ ma sát đến đầu ngón chân, ngưa ngứa.  
Một màn này không biết vì sao Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút tư vị tình – sắc, hơi hơi xấu hổ muốn thu chân về, nhưng vừa động đã bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện nắm lại.  
“Đừng cử động.”  
Lời nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện cứ như có ma lực, cuối cùng có thể cưỡng ép Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại động tác của mình nghe theo đối phương, nói không động sẽ không động, nhìn đối phương giúp y quấn băng lại giúp y đeo vớ trắng vào.

~~~~~~~

Chương 30:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Giận à?” Tiếp tục giúp Ung Thánh Hựu băng bó cái chân màn thầu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu không chút để ý hỏi.  
“Ta yểu điệu như vậy sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu cười lắc lắc đầu: “Chỉ là… ta cảm thấy có đôi khi mình thật vô dụng, rất nhiều chuyện đều làm không tốt, rõ ràng có vận khí cùng năng lực khiến người ta phải trông ngóng, nhưng lại không biết hảo hảo sử dụng, lần nào cũng phải chờ ngươi đến cứu.”  
Thay Ung Thánh Hựu đeo đôi vớ trắng vào, Khương Nghĩa Kiện quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, khoé miệng khẽ cong lên: “Lần sau khỏi cần khiêu nhai nữa, vào lúc cuối thể lực không thể chống đỡ nổi vẫn có thể nghĩ ra biện pháp kì diệu cản trở thân thể rơi xuống, ngươi thực là người thông minh. Ta bức ngươi luyện võ, chính là không muốn lúc ta rời đi, ngươi sẽ bị thương tổn gì.”  
Cái này gọi là yêu cho roi cho vọt a, có lẽ cũng là do quá quan tâm.  
Rời đi? Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt, gập người bắt được cánh tay Khương Nghĩa Kiện, vội la lên: “Ngươi muốn đi đâu?”  
Theo bờ sông đứng dậy, Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo Ung Thánh Hựu từ mặt đất dậy trực tiếp ôm ngang vào lòng: “Khó đảm bảo lúc ta có việc sẽ phải tạm thời rời khỏi ngươi, chớ quên giờ phút này người ôm ngươi chính là ma của thế gian, là địch của thiên hạ, cửu châu tứ hải không biết có bao nhiêu người muốn lấy tính mạng của ta.”  
Nói đến đây, Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngừng một chút, rồi sau đó nhìn nam tử muốn từ trong lòng hắn đứng lên, nói: “Tiểu Hựu, ngươi có sợ cùng một chỗ với ta mà trở thành đại địch trong thiên hạ không?”  
Ôm lấy cổ nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu ném cho hắn một cái nhìn khinh thường, nói: “Ta là loại người này sao? Những người đó nếu dám đến đánh ta, ta liền đánh bọn họ, chúng ta cùng nhau đánh bọn họ! Chỉ cần được ở cùng chỗ với ngươi, cho dù là rời khỏi Xích Thổ Đại Địa, đi đến chân trời góc biển ta cũng bằng lòng.”  
“Tiểu Hựu.” Ma đầu ngày thường không thích nói chuyện, nhưng hôm nay lời nói có vẻ hơi nhiều, nhiều đến mức khiến Ung Thánh Hựu sớm đem nỗi khổ ma luyện hôm nay ném ra sau đầu.  
“ n?”  
“Ta vĩnh viễn là người đối đãi với ngươi tốt nhất, điểm này, ta hi vọng ngươi có thể ghi tạc trong lòng.” Có tính là tỏ tình không? Miệng Ung Thánh Hựu đã muốn liệt đến tận khoé mắt rồi.  
“Mặc kệ phát sinh chuyện gì, ta cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn tin tưởng ngươi.” Mặc kệ ngươi là ma, hay là thánh, chỉ cần ngươi vẫn là người đối ta ôn nhu hôm nay, cho dù ngươi là đại địch của thiên hạ, đại ma của thế gian, cho dù tương lai phải đi xuống địa ngục, ta cũng nguyện ý gánh vác tất cả cùng ngươi tồn tại.  
Chân trời góc biển, rởi khỏi xích Thổ Đại Địa? Không, Khương Nghĩa Kiện vĩnh viễn không phải là một nhược giả bị truy đuổi bị xua đuổi, nhìn xuống thiên hạ tứ phương, bày mưu nghĩ kế.  
Hắn cũng không quan tâm để người khác biết hắn có nhược điểm, nếu chỉ bằng thế này mà có thể đánh bại hắn, vậy hắn cũng không cần làm ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện nữa, chẳng qua là không quan tâm, cũng không có nghĩa hắn vui vẻ để người khác biết sự tồn tại của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nhưng hắn cũng hiểu, chung quy sẽ có một ngày, sẽ có một vài người biết sự tồn tại của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khương Nghĩa Kiện tự tin chỉ cần Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên người hắn ai cũng không dám động vào một cọng tóc của nam tử này, chỉ là thế gian này luôn luôn sẽ có một vài chuyện ngoài ý muốn, mặc dù không thể trong một thời gian ngắn khiến Ung Thánh Hựu có được sức mạnh như hắn, nhưng ít ra muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu có năng lực tự bảo hộ mình.  
“Ngày mai tiếp tục.”  
“A, vẫn còn phải khiêu nhai a?” Ung Thánh Hựu đau khổ.  
“Không, ngày mai ngươi sẽ thử theo dõi ta mà không cho ta phát hiện.”  
Ẩn núp, chạy trốn, cộng thêm sát chiêu Khương Nghĩa Kiện truyền thụ cùng năng lực của bản thân Ung Thánh Hựu, sau hôm nay cho dù có người muốn giết Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ sợ cũng khó, huống chi Ung Thánh Hựu người này cũng thật sự thông minh hơn người.  
…  
…  
“Ha ha ha ha… ngươi giết ta là được rồi, đến a! Giết chết ta a! Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ngươi là đồ nhát gan, ha ha ha! Giết a, giết ta a! Sao, không dám? Đúng vậy, chính là ta đã giết Lệ phi cùng hài tử chưa xuất thế kia của ngươi, mau thay bọn họ báo thù a, mau a, ngươi không giết ta, ta sẽ giết sạch những người ngươi yêu quý!”  
Trong cung điện của trưởng công chúa, nữ tử mấy ngày gần đây vẫn bị giam lỏng không được xuất môn, vẫn ăn mặc xinh đẹp động nhân như thế, lúc này, trưởng công chúa Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đang dựa vào tường, hai mắt hàm chứa nụ cười nhìn chằm chằm nam tử đang bóp chặt cổ nàng, người thống trị cao nhất của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc – Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, bào đệ của nàng.  
“Ngươi đúng là một kẻ điên!” Gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên gắt gao mím chặt khoé miệng, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng dùng một chút lực, tính mạng của nữ tử này sẽ lập tức bị hắn bóp chết.  
Hoàng cung thâm trầm như huyền nhai, quan hệ hoàng tộc loạn như ma.  
“Hoàng đệ, ta là một kẻ điên, nhưng vì sao ngươi lại cứ muốn chọc vào kẻ điên này a?” Khoé miệng nữ nhân cong lên một nụ cười lạnh, ngẩng đầu đối diện trực tiếp Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên: “Ngươi để ta đi hoà thân, có thể a, ta sẽ giết nữ nhân và hài tử của ngươi, để bọn họ làm của hồi môn cho ta, thật tốt a!”  
“Nhìn ngươi tức giận, hoàng đệ gần đây tâm tình không tốt a, không biết bởi vì nữ nhân và hài tử của mình bị chết, hay là bởi vì nam nhân từng yêu ngươi yêu đến rối tinh rối mù nay đã đi yêu người khác, khiến ngươi không thoải mái, khiến ngươi ghen tị, khiến ngươi… Ựh…” Bàn tay trên cổ đột nhiên thít chặt ngăn chặn lời nói kế tiếp của nữ nhân, khó khăn hô hấp, sắc mặt nữ nhân dần dần tái nhợt, trào phúng nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, dùng khẩu hình nói ra bốn chữ - ngươi thua sạch rồi!  
Ngoài phòng, trên bầu trời đột nhiên xuất hiện một tia sét, xé rách màn đêm.  
Ngày hè mưa tuôn xối xả đến trong khoảnh khắc, “rào rào” cuồng phong hợp tấu với cây cối bên ngoài vang lên khúc nhạc rung động, trận gió lớn thổi tắt ngọn nến trong phòng, màn đêm tối đen, tia chớp nhoáng lên soi rõ cặp tỉ đệ tương tàn, dữ tợn mà tàn nhẫn.  
“Hoàng thượng, đừng a ——”  
Đại môn bị đẩy mạnh ra, thái hậu lảo đảo xách váy bước vào, bỗng nhiên nhìn thấy hai hài tử của mình thiếu chút nữa là hôn mê bất tỉnh, lớn tiếng kêu khóc, chạy qua liều mạng lôi bàn tay đang bóp chặt cổ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ ra, ôm nữ nhi sắc mặt tái nhợt của mình khóc nỉ non không thôi.  
“Hoàng thượng, nàng chính là thân tỷ tỷ của ngươi a, thân nhân cùng ngươi đi vào thế gian này, ngài sao có thể tàn nhẫn quyết tâm tới giết Thiên Hạ!” Thái hậu nhìn nữ nhi của mình từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc.  
Trọng ngực phập phồng kịch liệt, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên quát: “Tỷ tỷ… a! Nàng không chỉ xui khiến Lệ phi ám sát Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí còn giết Lệ phi cùng hài nhi chưa xuất thế kia của trẫm! Trẫm… trẫm thật sự là có một tỷ tỷ tốt a!”  
“Bệ hạ… Lệ phi đã mất, nhi tử cũng không thể sống lại, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn giết chết cả tỷ tỷ của mình nữa hay sao? Nàng… nàng suy cho cùng chính là nữ nhi duy nhất của ai gia a!” Tỷ dệ tương tàn, là loại bi thống cỡ nào, thái hậu khóc lóc không thôi, cầu xin nói, “Hoàng thượng, mùa xuân sang năm Thiên Hạ liền phải rời khỏi cố quốc, chỉ một đoạn thời gian thế này cũng không thể chịu sao?”  
“A, trẫm chỉ sợ nữ nhân điên này sớm muộn gì cũng muốn giết trẫm!” Thấy thái hậu khóc mãi không thôi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại tâm phiền ý loạn, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền, dứt khoát quay lưng bỏ đi.  
“Hoàng thượng đừng lo lắng, ai gia đã thỉnh Thánh Giả đến đây, có Thánh Giả khuyên răn Thiên Hạ, Thiên Hạ, Thiên Hạ nhất định sẽ thực ngoan giống như trước đây.”  
Chung quy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không thể làm trò trước mặt thái hậu giết chết tỷ tỷ của mình, huống chi việc hôn nhân với Trung Thiên Quốc sớm đã định ra, đầu năm sau sẽ viễn giá đến Trung Thiên.  
“Hy vọng như thế!” Trường tụ vung lên, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên xoay người giận dữ bỏ đi.  
“Thiên Hạ a, con của ta, con… con sao lại khiến cho nương lo lắng thế này?” Nhìn vẻ mặt lạnh lùng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, thái hậu thương tâm không thôi, nữ nhi này tuy rằng được nuông chiều từ nhỏ có chút vô pháp vô thiên, nhưng lúc này, thế nhưng chỉ vì trả thù Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liền giết chết Lệ phi đang mang thai, cũng khó trách Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại tức giận như vậy.  
Chẳng qua là trong mắt thái hậu, phi tử có thể tái nạp, hài tử có thể tái sinh, nữ nhi lại chỉ có một.  
Hao hết trăm phương nghìn kế để Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên ở lại trong cung, thái hậu cũng là vì nữ nhi này của nàng, Thánh Giả từng có thể cảm hoá hoa khôi, hiện giờ cũng có thể làm cho nữ nhân của nàng khôi phục bình thường.  
Bậc làm phụ mẫu trong thiên hạ, làm sao tâm tư lại không giống nhau cơ chứ?  
Sai người giúp công chúa rửa mặt chải đầu cung điện ảm đạm của trưởng công chúa một lần nữa sáng lên ánh đèn dầu, thái hậu lau nước mắt rồi rời khỏi phòng, sau một lát hướng về thánh nhân áo trắng thi lễ: “Thánh Giả, quấy rầy.”  
“Tiếu Thiên đương nhiên sẽ cố hết sức.”  
Sau khi bái biệt, nam tử bạch sắc nho bào theo tiểu tái giám khom đi vào hành cung của công chúa, hạt mưa tí tách rơi trên mái hiên, mỗi một chuỗi đều như một thác nước nhỏ tạo thành một bức mành mưa thiên nhiên, gió khẽ thổi qua liền nhẹ nhàng lay động…  
“Thủ ở đây.” Đứng ở ngoài phòng trưởng công chúa, bạch bào nam tử tuỳ tiện phất tay với tiểu thái giám bên cạnh. Tự mình bước vào phòng, tiểu thái giám thấp giọng đáp lời, giống như một người cây gỗ không động, không nhúc nhích canh giữ ngoài cửa phòng, cúi đầu nhìn không rõ tướng mạo của cái bóng.  
Trong phòng ánh nến rập rờn giống như màu máu, nữ tử ngồi trước bàn trang điểm nhẹ nhàng nhíu mày lại, nhìn dấu vết trên cái cổ thanh mảnh non mịn của mình tựa hồ vô cùng phiền muộn, trên gương đồng lộ ra một bóng trắng, khoé miệng nữ tử cong lên ý cười nhàn nhạt: “Ta diễn kịch không tồi ha, nữ nhân kia thực sự là sợ chết, để nàng tự sát không muốn, thế nào cũng phải để bản cung tự mình động thủ giúp nàng treo lên.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ xoay người nhìn về phía Khương Nghĩa Kiện.

~~~~~~~

Chương 31:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ngồi trên giường tháo băng vải quấn chân, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng đầu nhìn cơn mưa tầm tã ngoài cửa sổ, mới vừa trở về không lâu tiết trời lại đột nhiên thay đổi, ban ngày thì quá mức oi bức, tới đêm thì lại là một trận mưa xối xả oanh oanh liệt liệt, vừa mới vào phòng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã bị thái hậu đứng chờ một thời gian gọi đi.  
Nhớ lại vất vả cùng thu hoạch ngày hôm nay, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tháo băng vải, vừa ngồi xuất thần, trong đầu cẩn thẩn thưởng thức lại chân khí lưu động quanh thân y lúc khiêu nhai, biện pháp kia của Khương Nghĩa Kiện mặc dù có hơi cực đoan, nhưng cũng phi thường hữu hiệu.  
Lúc này ngoài phòng đột nhiên vang lên tiếng bước chân cực nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng phắt đầu, hài cũng chưa kịp mang liền nhảy xuống giường chạy ra ngoài, còn không kịp nhìn người đến là ai đã vô cùng thân thiết hô: “Sư huynh, ngươi trở về —— Ớh, hoàng thượng?”  
…  
…  
“Hai năm nay ta đã phái người lùng sục trong cả nước, thậm chí còn nói bóng nói gió với mẫu hậu nhưng vẫn không cách nào biết tồn tại của Kim Long.” Vị trưởng công chúa khi điên khi tỉnh ngồi một bên, trên mặt đã không còn vẻ điên cuồng vừa nãy, mĩ – diễm như trước, đoan trang đại khí, chỗ nào nhìn ra được đây là một nữ tử ngoan độc có thể tuỳ ý bóp chết tính mạng người khác cơ chứ.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nghiêng đầu nhìn nam nhân ngồi đối diện nàng, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Khương Nghĩa Kiện là khoảng chừng mười năm trước, lúc ấy nàng mới chỉ là một hài tử bảy tám tuổi, mặc chiếc váy thật dài, ngồi trong lòng mẫu hậu, nhìn nam tử một thân bạch sắc nho bào từ mảnh dương quang xán lạn chậm rãi bước ra.  
Thanh âm ôn nhu như nước kia, nụ cười nhu hoà như hoa kia, là những thứ mà từ trước đến giờ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ chưa từng thấy qua.  
Nàng là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ, có một đệ đệ sinh đôi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, nàng vốn nên là viên minh châu mang trên đỉnh đầu được người người theo đuổi nịnh nọt, thế nhưng luôn luôn có một người cướp đoạt vinh quang mà nàng nên có, các ca ca của nàng yêu người nọ, đệ đệ sinh đôi của nàng cũng nhịn không được chú ý đến người nọ.  
Nàng cô độc, nàng tịch mịch, nàng căm giận bất bình.  
Năm đó, nàng mới chỉ là một thiếu nữ, tất cả những chờ đợi và hướng tới mông lung kia đều hiện ra rõ ràng, nam nhân kia, mẫu hậu nói hắn là Thánh Giả, là Hiền Môn thánh nhân bất vi nữ sắc sở động, nhưng ở trong mắt nàng, hắn chính là một nam nhân, một nam nhân chiếm cứ hoàn toàn tâm linh nho nhỏ của nàng.  
Sau đó, nam nhân kia rời đi.  
Nàng cũng không còn là một tiểu cô nương vì không nhận được sự yêu quý của huynh đệ mà thương tâm, nàng đã nghĩ ngày nào đó trưởng thành, sau đó sẽ chạy đi tìm nam nhân như vực sâu lại ấm áp như ánh mặt trời đó.  
Chẳng qua là, về sau người nọ mất tích, không thấy nữa.  
Nhưng nàng không tin, nàng biết có một ngày nàng có thể gặp lại nam nhân kia, hai năm trước, rốt cuộc nàng cũng thực hiện được nguyện vọng gặp lại nam nhân đó lần nữa, dù cho nam nhân không còn là một thân bạch bào nho nhã, mái tóc màu bạc thật dài cũng trở nên đen tối như nhiễm mực, nhưng nàng biết, nam nhân đó vẫn giống mười năm trước, không chút biến hoá.  
Yêu một người yêu đến điên cuồng, yêu đến mất hết lí trí, cho dù trơ mắt nhìn phụ hoàng thương yêu mình nhất chết ngay trước mắt mình, nàng vẫn yêu cuồng nhiệt nam nhân đã giết chết phụ hoàng mình.  
Cố chấp ích kỉ đến cực hạn.  
“Kim Long đã chết vào hai năm trước.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhớ lại kí ức hai năm trước, nàng nhất thời trốn chạy vào tẩm cung của phụ hoàng, lại bất ngờ nhìn thấy phụ hoàng cưỡi Kim Long chết dưới tay nam nhân điều khiển Hắc Long, Kim Long đã chết, ngoài một lân phiến màu vàng đến ngay cả thi cốt cũng đều đã sớm hoá thành tro tàn.  
“Hai năm nay ta không ngừng tìm kiếm dấu vết của Kim Long, nhưng không tìm được một chút manh mối nào.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ nhìn nam nhân, cho dù dưới ánh nến yếu ớt, sườn mặt ma đầu vẫn lộ ra vẻ lạnh lùng khiến người ta không dám đến gần.  
“Giết chết Kim Long không phải ta, mà là phụ thân ngươi.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện híp mắt, thản nhiên nói: “Phụ thân ngươi, là một người rất thông minh, khuyết điểm lớn nhất của hắn là đã bày ra một kết cục quá hoàn mĩ, thế gian này, làm gì có hoàn mỹ. Lấy chính cái chết của mình để làm cho ta tin tưởng người khống chế Kim Long đã không còn, một cái ván cờ tuyệt diệu, một ván cờ chết, a.”  
Khẽ cười lộ ra một tia khinh thường, ván cờ này sao sao có thể che được hai mắt hắn, Kim Long của thế hệ trước đã mất, vậy Kim Long thế hệ này lại ở nơi nào, ai sẽ là người khống chế Kim Long?  
“Chàng hoài nghi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ khẽ nhíu mày, nói: “Ta cùng hắn cùng sinh cùng lớn đã gần hai mươi năm, tuy biết hắn có võ công, nhưng không có chỗ nào kì dị.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hạ hiển nhiên không tin đệ đệ kia của nàng có năng lực không chế Kim Long.  
Nhìn cơn mữa ngoài cửa sổ đã sắp tạnh, ma đầu thản nhiên nói: “Đúng hay không đúng, đều không quan trọng.”  
Kim Long ở đâu, người khống chế Kim Long có phải là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hay không, hay chính là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, đối với ma đầu bây giờ đều không còn quan trọng.  
Ở trước sức mạnh tuyệt đối, toàn bộ mọi thứ trong mắt hắn đều chỉ là sự giãy dụa yếu ớt, một con sông nhỏ sao có thể ngăn cản được biển rộng bao la thôn tính.  
“Vậy… Ung Thánh Hựu thì sao?”  
“Việc này không liên quan đến ngươi.”  
…  
…  
Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu đang lầm rà lầm rầm mắng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên n lần, hoàng đế này không phải bề bộn nhiều việc sao? Hoàng đế này không phải không thể gặp y sao? Như thế nào lại lặng yên không tiếng động chạy đến đây tìm y, lại cũng không ai thông báo một tiếng, luôn muốn làm gì thì làm, còn không doạ y thành bệnh tim.  
“Hoàng thượng, sao ngài lại đến đây.” Tay bám vào cửa, Ung Thánh Hựu thò đầu ra cười ha ha nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã đi tới không xa, người kia còn không mang theo ai bên người, có lẽ đều bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên điều đứng lại bên ngoài trông coi rồi đi.  
“Trẫm không thể tới được sao?” Vẫn thái độ lãnh đạm như cũ, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên tựa hồ tâm tình có chút không tốt, chắp tay sau lưng bước vào phòng, khi đi ngang qua Ung Thánh Hựu hơi cúi đầu nhìn đôi chân trần trên mặt đất của nam nhân, đôi chân trần giẵm lên mặt đất bằng phẳng, có lẽ bị nhìn có chút ngượng ngùng, đôi chân kia liền cố sức muốn núp sau vạt áo dài, nhìn có chút quẫn bách tức cười.  
Lập tức tâm tình của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên tốt lên không ít, hàn ý trên mặt đã giảm bớt vài phần, khoé miệng cong lên một nụ cười yếu ớt rồi đi lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Nơi này là hoàng cung của ngươi, ngươi muốn đến đương nhiên có thể đến, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm lè lè lưỡi, chân trần cọ cọ cọ vào nhau, con ngươi ngó ngó nhìn nhìn tìm kiếm đôi hài không biết vừa bị mình ném đi đâu, thật khéo nha, đôi hài kia vừa vặn ngay tại phía dưới cái ghế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đang ngồi.  
“Bệ hạ đích thân tới, là phúc khí của thần.” Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cách xa xa, chỉ chỉ ra bên ngoài nói: “Nếu bệ hạ muốn tìm sư huynh, sư huynh vừa bị thái hậu kêu đi.”  
“Trẫm không thể tới tìm ngươi sao?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liếc nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ngay tại cửa, hơi hơi nhíu đầu lông mày, nói: “Đứng xa như vậy làm gì, lại đây, chẳng lẽ trẫm là hồng thuỷ mãnh thú hay sao.”  
“Hoàng thượng là cửu ngũ chi tôn, thần… thần chỉ là một thảo dân, đứng ở đây là được rồi.” Ung Thánh Hựu oán thầm, lần trước bị ngươi gọi tiến cung tý chút nữa bị người ta giết, hiện tại gần thêm chút nữa, phỏng chừng lần sau ta cũng không dự đoán được mình sẽ chết thế nào.  
Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chân đất đứng xa không chịu lại, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hừ nhẹ một tiếng nói: “Thảo dân? Hiện tại ngươi không chỉ là thái phó của thái tử, lại đường đường là sư đệ Thánh Giả, người của Hiền Môn, ở đâu ra thảo dân vừa nói.”  
Hoàng đế này bị động kinh, hay là chịu chuyện kích động gì, không có việc gì lại đi tìm y chơi trò gì đây? Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm miệng không nói lời nào, quyết định không cùng tên hoàng đế động kinh này tiếp tục đâm thọc nữa, nhàm chán lại mất mặt.  
“Lại đây ngồi xuống, chân trần như thế còn ra cái thể thống gì.” Ung Thánh Hựu nãy giờ không nói gì, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng thấy rằng có chút không thú vị, chìa tay gõ gõ cái bàn ra lệnh cho Ung Thánh Hựu tiến lại.  
“Vâng.” Thờ ơ đáp lại một câu, ánh mắt liếc chiếc hài dưới ghế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, Ung Thánh Hựu muốn đến cách vách phòng lấy một đôi hài khác đeo vào, hành động này bị hoàng đế thấy được, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cúi đầu nhìn theo tầm mắt y, nhìn thấy dưới cái ghế xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo một đôi hài.  
“Lấy hài đeo vào.” Xê dịch ghế ra, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vừa nghĩ muốn đá hài cho Ung Thánh Hựu, lại không biết tại sao mình lại khôm lưng nhặt lên ném qua.  
“Tạ ơn hoàng thượng.” Ngồi trên ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng cầm hài đeo lên chân, bên tai lại nghe thấy câu hỏi của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
“Thánh Giả… đối xử với ngươi thế nào?”  
“Đa tạ hoàng thượng quan tâm, sư huynh đối ta tốt lắm.” Xỏ hài, Ung Thánh Hựu liền ngẩn người nhìn chằm chằm hạt mưa tí tách ngoài cửa sổ, để y cùng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói chuyện phiếm, một hoàng đế nói chuyện phiếm? Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhận mình không có tham vọng thăng quan phát tài, nên không tất yếu cần phải a dua nịnh hót thối hoàng đế, im lặng là vàng.  
Không khí trong phòng lúc này thực quỷ dị, một người nhìn ra ngoài ngẩn người, người kia cũng không có vẻ gì khó chịu hay tức giận, nên uống trà thì uống trà, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn mưa bên ngoài ngẩn người, qua một lúc, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mới lại một lần nữa phá vỡ im lặng.  
“Hoàng Nhi thực thích ngươi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thản nhiên nói: “Trẫm nhớ rõ trước kia ngươi không thích tiểu hài tử, lần trước thấy ngươi chơi đùa vui vẻ với Hoàng Nhi, trẫm mới phát giác ngươi thật sự không giống với trước kia, trẫm nghe Tĩnh Vương nói hai năm nay ngươi đều ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, nói cho trẫm nghe một chút xem cuộc sống ở đó có phải giống của thần tiên như trong lời đồn hay không.”

~~~~~~~

Chương 32:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, không biết bọn người Vân Nhiễm bây giờ thế nào. Bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên gợi lên hồi ức, Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nói: “Cuộc sống của thần tiên chắc chính là vô ưu vô lự, nếu ấn theo tiêu chuẩn này, cuộc sống trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn đích thật cũng như thần tiên vô ưu vô lự, mỗi ngày đều vì mục tiêu riêng của mình mà cố gắng, không cần lo lắng có thể ăn no hay không, cũng không cần lo lắng có căn phòng che mưa che nắng.”  
Có thể nói ra những lời này, Ung Thánh Hựu đã so sánh với cuộc sống kiếp trước của y, yêu cầu của người dân kì thật cũng không nhiều, chỉ cần có thể ăn cơm, có căn nhà ấm áp, còn có một chút tiền dư mà thôi.  
“Có thể nói ra lời lo nghĩ cho tiền đồ quốc gia và vận mệnh nhân dân, ngươi khiến trẫm phải nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn giọt mưa tí tách ngoài cửa sổ, khẽ khẽ thở dài: “Trẫm… cũng mong muốn thiên hạ này thái bình, dân phú quốc túc*(dân giàu nước mạnh), mưa thuận gió hoà, mong muốn con dân trong thiên hạ đều được sống những ngày tháng thần tiên như thế.”  
“Xã hội mâu thuẫn, đấu tranh giai cấp, chỉ cần ở đâu có người thì đều tồn tại vấn đề này, người trong thế giới này không phải đều giống tiên hiệp trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn thấu hiểu được bộ mặt của nhân thế.” Ý thức được mình nói quá nhiều chuyện liên quan đến kiếp trước, Ung Thánh Hựu ngay lập tức sửa lời, nói: “Hoàng thượng có tâm tư thế này, quả thật là may mắn của Hoàng Phủ.”  
Xã hội mâu thuẫn, đấu tranh giai cấp? Từ ngữ thật mới mẻ, nhưng cũng vô cùng chuẩn xác.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên không khỏi lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều hơn.  
…  
…  
Chim hót lánh lót, nhành hoa lay động, đạm tử phấn hồng, thiển lam bích thuý, đình hoa sen sắc màu rực rỡ, ải sơn lưu thuỷ, tiếng đàn ngân nga như tiếng nhạc trời, người ở trong khóm hoa, thân không dính một phiến lá nào.  
Mái tóc nhẹ bay, xiêm y bồng bềnh, một mạt đạm tử bịn rịn với sơn thuỷ trong gia viên, mười ngón tay khẽ vuốt, tiếng đàn giống như nước chảy, từ từ chậm rãi hoà vào làn gió trong lành, khi lại cứng rắn không chịu trói buộc, đúng là nhã khách đang ở chốn hồng trần nhưng lại nhìn thấu hồng trần.  
“Chưởng môn sư bá.” Y phục thanh lãnh, bóng trắng đi vào trong vườn, thuỷ tạ bao trọn lấy lầu, xuyên qua bụi hoa điệp ảnh, tìm được chủ nhân của tiếng đàn tiêu sái xuất trần, người trong Hiền Môn, phần lớn đều tiêu sái thoát tục, mà càng là người có thân phận trưởng bối, càng không thể tuân theo khuôn phép tuần hoàn của thế gian.  
Đại trưởng môn Hiền Môn từng thu qua ba người đệ tử, đại đệ tử Tiếu Thiên oánh nhuận như ngọc, tài hoa tràn đầy, hưởng đủ lời ngợi ca trong thiên hạ, mười năm trước lại đột nhiên mất tích khiến người ta cực khổ tìm kiếm; tam đệ tử Trần Khôi trầm mặc khiêm tốn, tính cách lãnh khốc, từ trước tới nay rất ít khi xuất hiện trong mắt người đời; mà nhị đệ tử cũng là chưởng môn hiện giờ của Hiền Môn, còn đang bỏ mặc mọi chuyện trong Hiền Môn, mai danh ẩn tích chạy tới Trung Thiên Quốc làm quốc sư, suốt ngày du ngoạn thiên hạ, phong lưu không chịu gò bó.  
Tính tình như vậy, không phải người thế tục, nhưng cũng là người Vô Nguyệt kĩnh ngưỡng muốn hướng đến, chẳng qua kính ngưỡng thì kính ngưỡng, vị chưởng môn này ở Hiền Môn suốt ngày ăn chơi đàng điếm, thật khiến người Hiền Môn đau đầu.  
“Gọi sư bá cái gì, chẳng lẽ ta đã già như vậy rồi sao.” Tiếng đàn vẫn chưa từng ngừng lại, nam từ nhìn từng phiến từng phiến cánh hoa hồng thắm rơi rụng, khoé miệng cong lên một nụ cười lỗ mãng: “Tiểu Vô Nguyệt a, có phải nhớ ta hay không?”  
Sớm đã tập thành thói quen với tính cách của nam tử, Vô Nguyệt trực tiếp bỏ qua câu nói này của nam tử sang một bên, đứng bên cạnh nói: “Chưởng môn tin tức Tiếu Thiên sư bá xuất hiện ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đã sớm truyền khắp đại giang nam bắc, hắn là sư huynh của ngài, sao ngài lại tuyệt không tò mò cũng không quan tâm nha?”  
“Ha ha ha… ngươi là muốn nói, vì sao ta có nhiều thời gian du sơn ngoạn thuỷ, đánh đàn ngắm hoa như vậy, nhưng lại không bỏ chút thời gian đi tìm vị sư huynh kia của ta sao?” Tiếng đàn dừng lại, nam tử xoay người hất mái tóc đen, cầm lấy chiếc quạt bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng phe phẩy: “Vị sư huynh kia của ta a, đừng thấy hắn ngày thường luôn một bộ thánh nhân ôn nhuận như hoa như ngọc, nhưng tận trong xương lại là một ma quật cường, muốn làm gì sẽ làm cái đó, chuyện hắn quyết định làm, còn chưa có người có thể thay đổi được.”  
Hoa Tư cười đi vào đình sen ngồi xuống, rót hai chén rượu đặt lên bàn: “Vô Nguyệt đã đến đây thì cùng uống với ta một chén đi.”  
Nhìn đoá đoá hoa sen trong ao, Hoa Tư uống một ngụm cạn chén rượu, nói: “Hắn muốn làm chuyện gì đều có lí do của hắn, mười năm trước hắn mất tích, mười năm sau hắn trở lại, nếu hắn đã trở lại, vậy hắn nhất định sẽ trở về xem người sư đệ đáng thương ta đây, ai, sư phụ năm đó tính truyền Hiền Môn cho hắn, nhưng sau này hắn mất tích, Trần Khôi cũng ngốc hồ hồ chạy khắp trời Nam đất Bắc, một cái Hiền Môn to như vậy cuối cùng lại đặt trong tay ta - người không xứng nhất.”  
Hoa Tư quay đầu lại nhìn vào mắt Vô Nguyệt, cười nói: “Nữ tử trong Hiền Môn tuy rằng đều mĩ mạo hơn người, nhưng mà vẫn thiếu chút phong tình.”  
Lời nói khinh bạc khiến Vô Nguyệt trợn mắt nhìn Hoa Tư, muốn cho người thiên hạ biết vị chưởng môn sư bá này của nàng ngày thường thích đi hoa nhai liễu hạng*(xóm ăn chơi) còn không khiến bọn họ chê cười chết.  
“Chưởng môn sư bá thật sự là người không đứng đắn.” Vô Nguyệt nói.  
“Đứng đắn đều là bọn nguỵ quân tử, đứng đắn thì được tích sự gì, cuộc sống ngắn ngủi, sao không thoải mái chút?” Hoa Tư ngửa đầu cười to ba tiếng, nhẹ nhàng phe phẩy tóc, hai mắt phát ra trận trận hào quang, nói: “Nghe nói vị Thánh Giả sư huynh kia của ta thu một tiểu sư đệ được xưng là thiên hạ đệ nhất mỹ nhân, chậc chậc chậc, ngươi xem hắn xem, ẩn tàng mười năm không chịu nổi tịch mịch, vừa ra đã hãm hại lừa gạt tiểu bằng hữu đáng yêu xinh đẹp, ai, ta làm sư đệ vẫn là so ra kém sư huynh a!”  
“Chưởng môn sư bá, Tiếu Thiên sư bá há lại là tên háo sắc, Vô Nguyệt ở Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đã gặp qua sư đệ Tiếu Thiên sư bá, luận tướng mạo, quả thật là dung mạo xuất trần đệ nhất thiên hạ, nhưng ngài ấy cũng là người có thực tài, trên sông Ngọc Thuý ở n Đô ngài cũng đã gặp qua y, bài thơ làm ra phóng khoáng không gò bó trong quy cách, thật sự là trí tuệ hơn người.” Vô Nguyệt bất bình nói.  
Hoa Tư nhìn mắt Vô Nguyệt cười nói: “Vị sư huynh kia của ta cũng coi như là tướng mạo đệ nhất thiên hạ, cô nàng ngươi sẽ không coi trọng Tiếu Thiên đi, lúc này mới thấy hắn một lần liền hát đệm giúp.”  
Vô Nguyệt trừng mắt nhìn Hoa Tư, nói: “Vô Nguyệt nói đều là lời nói thật, Vô Nguyệt là loại nữ tử chỉ trông mặt mà bắt hình dong ư?” “Nữ tử hoài xuân, ai biết thế nào?” Hoa Tư cúi đầu cười nhẹ, thấy bộ dáng giận giữ của Vô Nguyệt vội vàng rời đi đề tài, cô gái nhỏ này trời sinh tính cương liệt, chẳng những dám chống đối quý nhân trong cung, có đôi khi ngay cả trưởng môn y đây cũng không thèm để vào mắt, Hoa Tư cũng không muốn trêu vào Vô Nguyệt nóng nảy.  
“Thiên Thuỷ không phải đã nói qua với Tiếu Thiên sư huynh rồi sao? Chân tướng cái chết của chưởng môn đời trước đến tột cùng là như thế nào, hết thảy đều phải đợi thu đông Tiếu Thiên sư huynh trở về mới tra ra manh mối.” Cúi đầu mỉm cười, Hoa Tư thản nhiên nói: “Đi gặp sư phụ Cổ Mặc của ngươi đi.”  
Sau khi Vô Nguyệt rời khỏi, một nam tử văn nhân vận thanh sam phe phẩy quạt lông từ giữa bụi hoa đi ra, nhìn hoa quý nam tử một mình uống rượu trong đình sen, chậm rãi đi qua: “Sự thật đến tột cùng thế nào?”  
“Sự thật gì?” Hoa Tư cười nhìn mắt người tới.  
Cao thanh không khỏi ném cho y cái xem thường, nói: “Cái chết của sư phụ ngươi, đến tột cùng ai là hung thủ.”  
Hoa Tư bất đắc dĩ buông tay nói: “Cao Thanh huynh đài, tại hạ chỉ là một người bình thường bị vây trong chốn hồng trần, trên đầu cũng không phải có song thiên nhãn, làm sao có thể nhìn ra hung thủ là ai chứ.”  
“Hừ!” Cao Thanh hiển nhiên không đặt lời nói của Hoa Tư vào lòng, “Lúc trước sư phụ ngươi chết là ngươi xem quẻ ra, có thể xem quẻ được sinh tử của người khác, sao lại không thể xem ai là hung thủ.”  
Cổ tay vừa lật, ba đồng tiền phong cách cổ xưa, kẹp vào giữa các ngón tay, Hoa Tư thủ thế biến ảo, ba mai đồng tiền “Loảng xoảng đương” một tiếng rơi xuông trên bàn đá.  
“Kết quả như thế nào?” Cao Thanh khẩn cấp nói.  
“Tuỳ tiện bói một chút mà có thể ra được hung thủ là ai ta đây đã thành thần tiên a.” Nhìn tiền đồng không có kết quả trên bàn, trường tụ Hoa Tư vừa phất, tiền đồng liền bị thu lấy, y nói: “Năm đó ta cũng chỉ là chiêm ra sư phụ cùng đại sư huynh gặp phải kiếp sinh tử, việc này chỉ có thể đoán được, không thể sửa đổi tất cả còn phải xem tạo hoá của người, sau đó sư phụ và đại sư huynh cùng mất tích, ngọn lửa sinh mệnh của sư phụ trong Hiền Môn tắt lịm, ngọn lửa sinh mệnh của đại sư huynh mặc dù không tắt nhưng cũng lung lay sắp đổ.”  
Nhớ đến việc này, Hoa Tư không khỏi lắc đầu than nhẹ.  
Cao Thanh hừ nhẹ một tiếng, nói: “Nói không chừng hung thủ chính là sư huynh của ngươi.”  
“Đại sư huynh và sư phụ cùng mất tích, hắn đích xác đáng nghi, nhưng động cơ đâu? Đồ đệ sư phụ thương nhất coi trọng nhất chính là đại sư huynh của ta, đại sư huynh từ nhỏ ôn nhuận như vương, người từ bi vi hoài*, mặc dù tâm tư từ bi, cũng không phải không có lí trí quan tâm thế gian, thanh danh của hắn được thiên hạ ca tụng, tương lai là người đứng đầu Hiền Môn, sao lại cần thêm cái danh thí sư, thiên hạ bất dung?” Hoa Tư than nhẹ một tiếng, nhìn bầu trời xanh thẳm thở dài: “Hết thảy đều chỉ có thể chờ sư huynh trở về mới biết được.”  
*Từ bi vi hoài: nghĩa là người lúc nào cũng mang lòng từ bi, từ bi đối đãi tất cả chúng sinh. (baidu)  
“Qua mấy tháng nữa là thu đông, phương Bắc có một viên phượng hoàng đản mị lực không nhỏ, phỏng chừng sẽ đưa tới mấy tên lão quái vật như ngươi, ngươi muốn làm thế nào đây?” Cao Thanh hỏi.  
“Ai nha nha, Cao Thanh cao đại hiệp, ngươi nói cái gì vậy, cái gì kêu lão quái vật? Hoa Tư ta trẻ trung ngời ngời, ngươi luôn mồm xưng ta là lão quái vật, tình cảm của ta lấy gì kham a, tình cảm lấy gì kham a!” Chiết phiến che miệng, Hoa Tư cười nói.  
Cao Thanh mặc kệ nam tử hay động kinh này, xoay người nghiêm túc nói: “Phượng hoàng đản nếu xuất hiện ở phương Bắc, vậy người ở Bắc Quốc kia khẳng định sẽ đi, ngươi thích vô giúp vui nhất định cũng sẽ chui vào một chân, thêm cả tên điên thích tạo bi tình ở phía Tây, vậy ít nhất đã có ba lão quái vật.”  
“Tốt, tốt, ba lão quái vật đánh nhau, ít nhất sẽ chết mấy tên, thế gian cũng sẽ thái bình đi nhiều.” Phe phẩy quạt lông, Cao Thanh một bộ chẳng dính dáng đến ta.  
“Sao ngươi lại trù ta như vậy chứ?” Hoa Tư cười khổ: “Ba người quá ít, hy thế trân bảo phượng hoàng đản này mị lực cực lớn, ngươi đoán xem, còn ai sẽ đi nữa?”  
Cao Thanh khẽ nhíu mày nói: “Hai năm trước chết một lão quái vật, tiểu quái vật của lão quái vật còn chưa lớn lên, chẳng lẽ ngươi cho là Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc cũng sáp một chân vào.”  
Cao Thanh nhíu mày khẽ nói: “Thế sự khó liệu, ai biết được? Có điều, theo kết quả bói toán của ta, còn có một người sẽ vì phượng hoàng đản mà đến.”  
“Ai?” Cao Thanh nghi hoạc hỏi, rồi sau đó trong đầu linh quang chợt loé, kinh ngạc nói: “Ngươi muốn nói là Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện?”

~~~~~~~

Chương 33:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

“Sư huynh, Xích Thổ Đại Địa rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu quốc gia?”  
Sáng sớm tỉnh lại, một ngày mới bắt đầu. Mặc xong xiêm y, Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ma ngồi xuống ghế, còn mình thì đứng phía sau cầm cây lược bằng gỗ tử đàn sửa sang lại mái tóc dài nhu nhuận như ngân hà cho hắn, ngón tay khẽ lướt qua mái tóc, xúc cảm mịn màng như chạm vào bánh kem, tơ lụa.  
Cho dù là ma ý chí sắt đá, nhưng lại không ai biết, hắn cũng có một mặt ôn nhu.  
“Các quốc gia lớn nhỏ cũng phải trên trăm, nhưng các đại quốc ngạo thị một phương như Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc thì chỉ đếm được trên năm đầu ngón tay.” Xuyên qua gương đồng nhìn bóng người phía sau, nam nhân mỉm cười nói: “Tây Nam của Hoàng Phủ, Trung Bộ của Trung Thiên, Phía Tây là Thương Ưng, Phương Bắc có Bắc Quốc, đây là thiên hạ tứ quốc.”  
Thiên hạ tứ quốc, vừa đủ quân số để chơi mạt chược, Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi lại nhớ tới thiên hạ tứ phái y gặp khi vừa hạ sơn, Khương Nghĩa Kiện chỉ nói tứ quốc trong ngũ đại quốc, còn một quốc gia chưa thấy nhắc đến.  
Ung Thánh Hựu hiếu kì hỏi: “Vì sao là thiên hạ tứ quốc, không phải còn một đại quốc có thể cùng tứ quốc kia sánh vai sao? Tứ quốc mà ngươi nói ta đã nghe người ta nói qua, nhưng vì sao còn một quốc gia nữa lại không ai nhắc đến chứ?”  
“Tiểu Hựu, ngươi còn nhớ tứ phái luận võ đại hội lúc ta và ngươi gặp nhau không?” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
“Nhớ chứ, ta cũng vừa mới nghĩ đến nó xong.” Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng cười, cúi đầu nói nhỏ bên tai ma: “Chúng ta có được tính là có thần giao cách cảm, không nhắc liền thông không?”  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng đầu cười nhìn nam tử có chút bướng bỉnh, tiếp tục nói: “Kì thực thiên hạ không chỉ có tứ đại môn phái, mà phải là ngũ đại môn phái, nhưng bị người lãng quên, có lẽ môn phái không được người nhắc tới cùng với quốc gia kia cũng giống nhau, đều là sự tồn tại đặc biệt trên Xích Thổ Đại Địa, là nơi hắc ám không cách nào chạm đến dương quang.”  
Môn phái không được người ta nhắc tới, có thể lí giải do cách hành xử của tà môn hay gì gì đó, thế nhưng đường đường là một quốc gia, phải chăng sinh hoạt của tất cả mọi người đều chìm trong “hắc ám” như Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói? Vì sao từ trước tới giờ y chưa từng được nghe người ta nhắc qua.  
“Ngươi đã đi qua quốc gia đó chưa?” Ung Thánh Hựu tò mò hỏi, y biết thanh thanh sở sở rằng Khương Nghĩa Kiện là một tên Đại ma đầu, là một nam nhân không thích ánh mặt trời, y có một loại cảm giác sâu sắc, Đại ma đầu nhất định có quan hệ quốc gia hắc ám kia, cả với môn phái kia nữa.  
“Tội Ác Quốc Gia, đây là cách gọi của thế gian với quốc gia đó.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện thong thả nói: “Ở đó chúng ta sẽ không thể thấy hoàng tộc hay quý tộc, tội ác quốc gia vốn là sa mạc bỏ hoang phía Tây Bắc, không chịu sự cai quản của các quốc gia khác, những người bị các nước truy sát đều lưu vong đến đại sa mạc Tây Bắc này, dần dà, trải qua nhiều, nơi đó hình thành một đất nước mà không phải đất nước.”  
“Cư nhiên còn có một nơi như vậy…” Dùng cây trâm ngọc giản đơn vấn một kiểu bán phi, Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc, theo như Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói, vậy tội ác quốc gia không phải cùng loại với nơi lưu đày sao, còn là sa mạc Tây Bắc, tưởng tượng ra thì hẳn là một nơi chiến tranh hỗn loạn, mà cũng lại bần cùng đáng thương, nhưng những lời tiếp theo của Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại vừa vặn không giống như tưởng tượng của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Nơi đó có những sát thủ hung tàn nhất thiên hạ, cũng có thế gian đệ nhất thần thâu, đệ nhất đổ đồ*(con bạc), thế nhân đều cho rằng Tội Ác Quốc Gia là nơi bần cùng và hỗn loạn, nhưng chỉ có người nào từng đi qua đó mới biết, những người đó trong khung tuy rằng chảy xuôi dòng máu hung tàn mà người đời vẫn nói, nhưng nơi đó không hề nghèo khó, cũng không hỗn loạn, tội của bọn họ, ác của bọn họ, từ trước đến này đều chỉ nhằm vào quốc gia bên ngoài.” Hất mấy cọng tóc trước ngực ra sau vai, Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn tấm gương, nhàn nhạt nói: “Với thế nhân mà nói, Tội Ác Quốc Gia là nơi hung tàn, với dân chúng Tội Ác Quốc Gia mà nói, nơi ấy, chính là ngôi nhà duy nhất của bọn họ.”  
Thế gian to lớn, có đủ những điều kì lạ.  
Thiên hạ có Hiền Môn tôn lễ trọng giáo, cũng có Tội Ác Quốc Gia ở sa mạc hoang vu nhất trên Đại Địa.  
Chính với tà, thánh với ma, tốt với xấu, nào có định nghĩa chuẩn xác? Lại có ai đủ tư cách đứng ra định nghĩa.  
Người khác nhau, thế giới khác nhau, đều có phần chính tà thuộc về riêng mình.  
Chẳng qua là, tà không áp chính, kẻ thắng đương nhiên không bao giờ tự xưng mình là “tà ma”, thế gian này, nơi đâu có người chiến thắng lại rêu rao mình là người xấu đâu?  
Cái gì mà chính chính tà tà, Ung Thánh Hựu hiện tại không có tâm tư đẽo gọt những từ ngữ hư vô này, đều chỉ có mấy người làm chính trị giở âm mưu mới ưa thích, y còn đang bận cùng Đại ma đầu ngoạn luyến ái, còn phải chăm đến việc làm ăn ở Hoàng Thành, còn phải về nhà cùng người thân ăn bữa cơm, càng phải thực hiện trức trách thái phó cho thái tử, thầy giáo vườn trẻ.  
“Hai con hổ, hai con hổ, chạy rất nhanh, chạy rất nhanh, một con không có mắt, một con không có đuôi, thật kì quái! Thật kì quái!” Trong hoa viên hoàng gia, Ung Thánh Hựu cùng tiểu hoàng tử vui đùa ầm ỹ, không cần vài ngày đã thành hài tử vương.  
Trước kia ở cô nhi viện không có điều kiện để mua đồ chơi, không thể không thừa nhận sức sáng tạo và tưởng tượng của hài tử cực kì phong phú, gấp máy bay giấy, xếp ếch, chơi lăn bánh xe, chỉ cần là những tài nguyên có thể sử dụng lập tức trăm phương nghìn kế biến bọn nó thành món đồ chơi.  
“Thái phó, thực sự có thể bay, người có thể ngồi trên con chim to sao?” Tiểu hoàng tử thích nhất là chơi máy bay giấy, mặc kệ là nam hài tử triều đại nào phỏng chừng việc thích đồ chơi cũng không khác nhau.  
“Điện hạ, nó không kêu con chim to, mà gọi là máy bay, mọi người có thể ở bên trong ăn, ngủ… trong đó còn có rất nhiều tỷ tỷ đẹp úc, hắc hắc…” Ung Thánh Hựu đang dạy hư tiểu hài tử.  
“Gà bay, đây là trò chơi mới gì vậy?” Thanh âm nam tử đột nhiên vang lên từ phía sau, Ung Thánh Hựu giật thót mình, nhìn lại, cư nhiên lại là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên. Tiểu hoàng tử thấy phụ thân liền giang hai tay ra như con chim nhỏ đạp đạp đạp phi qua, đầu chôn trong ngực Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu tham kiến hoàng thượng.” Hoàng đế này dưới chân lót bông sao, mỗi lần bước đi đều không có tiếng động, luôn đột nhiên xuất hiện doạ người nhảy dựng, nhìn hai người phụ tử tình thâm, khoé miệng Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhẹ nhàng nhếch lên, y không có ấn tượng tốt gì với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, về phương diện làm cha, kì thực thối hoàng đế này làm cũng không tệ lắm.  
Tuy bận rộn chính vụ, nhưng vẫn sẽ dành chút thời gian đến thăm nhi tử của mình, tuy nhi tử của mình có địa vị hoàng tử cao quý, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại dám can đảm giao hài tử cho y, việc này nghe nói hoàng hậu nương nương có chút không vui, có điều ngẫm lại kì thực cũng đúng, vị hoàng đế một mình chạy đến miếu ở n Đô chơi, thì dù có cố biểu hiện nghiêm túc, đứng đắn thế nào. Trong khung vẫn giấu sự không an phận, mà phần không an phận này đã di truyền cho tiểu hoàng tử.  
Cũng không biết, hài tử chưa xuất thế trong bụng Lệ phi, có giống như vậy hay không?  
“Đi chơi với Tiểu Xuân Tử đi, phụ hoàng có việc cần nói với thái phó.” Giao tiểu hoàng tử cho thiếp thân tiểu thái giám, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đứng dậy đi về hướng Ung Thánh Hựu, nhìn bộ dạng có chút ngẩn ngơ của đối phương, do dự một lát rồi mới nhẹ giọng gọi: “Ung Thánh Hựu.”  
Thấy người nọ vẫn cúi đầu không phản ứng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên liền tiến lên đứng cách Ung Thánh Hựu chưa đầy một bước chân, vừa muốn mở miệng thì ngừng lại, nam tử đứng trước mặt hắn giờ khắc này chung quy không giống với Ung Thánh Hựu hắn đã từng nhận thức, cho dù bọn họ đã từng có hành vi thân mật, nhưng hôm nay nghĩ đến, hắn đây là lần đầu tiên gần gũi như thế, thấy được dáng dấp đối phương rõ ràng như thế.  
Rõ ràng là một người, vì sao lại khiến hắn có hai loại cảm nhận khác nhau chứ?  
“Đây là cái gì?” Vươn tay nhẹ nhàng chạm vào ngọc bội trên chán Ung Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đặt câu hỏi.  
“A?” Trên trán bị đụng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn hồn, vừa ngẩng đầu liền thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã tiến đến ngay trước mặt mình, người đột nhiên xuất hiện khiến nam tử kinh hãi, cuống quít vội vã lui về phía sau ba bước, mới miễn cưỡng ổn đinh lại tâm tình hoảng hốt của mình, tay nhẹ nhàng chạm vào miếng ngọc bội Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vừa chạm qua, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng vẫn còn kinh sợ nói: “Ớh, chỉ là khối ngọc bội thôi.”  
Sợ ta như vậy sao? Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu như hận không thể lập tức chạy trốn, không giận mà ngược lại thấy vui, khoé miệng nhẹ nhàng cong lên, phất tay nói: “Qua đây, trò chuyện với trẫm một chút.”  
Nói xong không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu đáp lời, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã chậm rãi đi vào hoa viên, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể lẽo đẽo đi theo, cách một cự li an toàn, không nhanh không chậm đi phía sau.  
“Tiểu Hựu, có phải ngươi vẫn còn vì chuyện hai năm trước mà trách trẫm không, không được nói dối, trẫm có thể nhìn ra, ngươi cũng không phải một người sẽ nói dối.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đi phía trước nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu hơi ngẩng đầu nhìn mắt hoàng đế, ngực có chút kì quái, hoàng đế này không phải từ trước đến giờ đều không thích y sao? Thế nào đột nhiên lại gọi y vô cùng thân thiết như vậy.  
“Trẫm… sẽ nói chuyện thẳng thắn với ngươi, sự kiện hai năm trước trẫm quả thực đã che giấu một sự thực, nói cho ngươi biết cũng không sao, hai năm trước người hại ngươi là trưởng công chúa, trẫm không không thể vì ngươi mà giáng tội trưởng công chúa, việc này thái hậu cũng nhất định không đồng ý.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên làm như thở dài một tiếng.  
Tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ vị Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia cũng có chút ngốc, nhưng nhân mệnh chung quy vẫn là nhân mệnh, dựa vào cái gì trưởng công chúa có thể tuỳ ý cướp đoạt tính mệnh kẻ khác, theo như một câu nói của Buffett*, cho dù là hoàng tử công chúa quan nhị đại phú nhị đại, thì cũng chỉ là một con tinh trùng may mắn mà thôi, thiên tử phạm pháp, tội như thứ dân.  
*Warren Edward Buffett: là một nhà đầu tư, doanh nhân và nhà từ thiện người Hoa Kỳ. Ông là chủ tịch kiêm tổng giám đốc công ty cổ phần Berkshire Hathaway. Theo công bố của tạp chí Forbes, Warren Buffett đã "qua mặt" ông trùm viễn thông Mexico Carlos Slim Helu và Bill Gates để trở thành người giàu nhất thế giới với tài sản 62 tỉ đô (năm 2008).

~~~~~~~

Chương 34: ∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên quay đầu lại nhìn y, thấy Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cúi đầu theo sau không nói gì, tiếp tục đi về phía trước, hoàng đế nhàn nhạt nói: “Trẫm biết trong lòng ngươi không phục, Ung Thánh Hựu, trẫm cũng có một vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi, nếu có một người là người thân thiết nhất với ngươi phạm vào tội sát nhân, ngươi có thể tự mình đưa người đó lên đoạn đầu đài không?  
Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại, có thể không?  
Để tay lên ngực tự hỏi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dám khẳng định y có thể đưa người y yêu nhất lên đoạn đầu đài hay không, giành được danh dự của thiên hạ, nhưng mất đi người mình yêu, đây là vinh hạnh hay bi ai a?  
“Minh quân minh quân, muốn là một minh quân sao khó như vậy? Trẫm là vua một nước, nhưng cũng là một người có máu có thịt, ngươi có thể cho lời nói ngày hôm nay của trẫm là những lời thoái thác, cũng có thể coi là trẫm tự lẩm bẩm mà thôi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ cười một tiếng, chợt dừng cước bộ, đứng trên cây cầu đá quan sát từng đàn từng đàn cá tung tăng bơi lội dưới nước.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không trả lời, trong lòng cực kì không ủng hộ, dù sao vẫn thấy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên như là đang nói chuyện phiếm, tìm từ để tẩy não y, rõ ràng người bị hại là y, sao lại nói cứ như là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mới là người bị hại vào thế khó xử như vậy.  
Hứng thú đột nhiên tới, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ vào những chú cá rực rỡ màu sắc trong hồ, nói với Ung Thánh Hựu: “Ngươi nghĩ chúng nó may mắn hay bất hạnh?”  
Ung Thánh Hựu đi lên cầu đá, nghe câu hỏi của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, y nhìn mấy con cá nhỏ đang bơi qua bơi lại trong hồ khoé miệng hơi cong lên, nếu như vào lúc y còn là học sinh ít giao thiệp với xã hội, có lẽ y sẽ trả lời, cá trong hồ là bất hạnh, bởi vì chúng không có tự do.  
Nhưng sau khi đã trải qua rất nhiều chuyện, trải qua năm tháng rèn luyện, hôm nay y sẽ trả lời: “May mắn hay không, thần không phải cá, làm sao biết cá có thấy may mắn vui sướng hay không ?”  
Một điểm cực kì không hay ở người chính là thích đứng ở nơi cao hơn người khác chỉ trỏ, ngoại trừ đối với người, còn thương cảm cho cây cối cá chim, vô duyên vô cớ bị người gán cho mấy cái nhãn “Thương cảm” “Tự do” “Bi thương” “Vui sướng”, có đôi khi những điều này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy rất bất đắc dĩ.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khẽ cong khoé miệng lên, nam tử bên người hắn lúc này quả thực đã thay đổi, không phải là một hay hai điểm, mà là triệt triệt để để, nếu như là Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia, có lẽ sẽ trực tiếp trả lời những con cá này may mắn hay bất hạnh, mà sẽ không giống hôm nay trong câu nói tiết lộ càng nhiều tâm tư.  
Giống như điêu khắc một pho tượng đẹp, mọi người có thể chỉ cho rằng bức điêu khắc này rất đẹp, nhưng lại không hề có cảm giác gì đặc biệt, chỉ khi bức điêu khắc này được gắn thêm một cố sự duy mỹ ưu thương, thì nó sẽ lập tức khác với điêu khắc của hắn, mọi người sẽ nhớ kĩ nó, sẽ vì nó mà cảm thấy ưu thương hay vui sướng.  
Đây là người với người, có tư tưởng và không có tư tưởng khác nhau, có người cả đời chì có thể làm một bức điêu khắc đẹp không cách nào khiến người khác yêu mến, như bức tượng trong hoa viên, sau một thời gian sẽ bị thay đổi, mà cũng có bức có thể khiến người ta đời đời kiếp kiếp nhớ kĩ, vĩnh viễn đứng lặng giữa hoa viên.  
“Làm một con dân của Hoàng Phủ, ngươi nghĩ dưới sự thống trị của trẫm Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc sẽ ra sao?” Người không phải cá, đâu biết cá vui không? Nếu không thể trả lời, vậy đổi một vấn đề khác là được, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đặt cho Ung Thánh Hựu một câu hỏi khiến người thường nơm nớp lo sợ khó có thể trả lời, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng không cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không dám trả lời, nam tử này tuy luôn luôn tránh né ánh mắt hắn, nhưng không phải bởi vì sợ hãi, mà là một sự trốn tránh trong nội tâm.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ muốn thử tiến lên một bước xem xem trong óc Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc chứa thứ kinh thế hãi tục gì, tư tưởng đó có thể càng khiến hắn cảm thấy kinh ngạc hay không.  
“Quốc phú dân an, thiên hạ thái bình.” Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nhíu mày, chợt nhớ đến những thứ thấy được nghe được dọc đường, nói: “Thần một đường từ Lưu Tinh Thành xuất phát, tới n Đô, vào Hoàng Thành, trên đường thấy dân chúng đều có nhà để ở, không lo áo cơm, cả đoạn đường không có lấy một kẻ khất thực không nhà để về, càng khó có được chính là hoàng thượng thúc đẩy tân chính, văn trì vũ công, loại trừ tai ương của dân.”  
“Nga? Những lời này thật êm tai, không biết ngươi có thể kể lại tỉ mỉ hơn không?” Mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lộ ý cười, lời a dua nịnh hót hắn đều đã nghe được đến chai cả tai, chỉ là nghe xong lời Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại không cảm thấy đối phương đang nịnh hót hắn, ngược lại rất muốn nghe kĩ một chút xem nam tử này còn có thể nói ra được cái gì nữa.  
“Thứ nhất, tri nhân thiện nhậm, hư hoài nạp gián. Thần nghe nói bệ hạ thu nhận người tài, không câu lệ dòng dõi, gồm cả thu và sử dụng, trên triều thì cổ vũ quan viên tiến lên can gián; thứ hai, khinh dao bạc phú*, khuyến khích nông trang; thứ ba, hưng văn, mở trường.” Tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu không phải rất thích hoàng đế này, nhưng thực sự là, tên Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên này làm hoàng đế quả thật không tồi.  
*Khinh dao bạc phú: giảm bớt lao dịch, hạ thấp thuế má.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên trong lòng thoáng kinh ngạc, hắn từng nghe về chuyện của Ung Thánh Hựu, nhiều nhất là chuyện chết mà phục sinh, sư đệ Thánh Giả cùng với đủ loại đồ chơi mới lạ, nhưng không ngờ tới cả ngày đi làm mấy đồ mới mẻ vậy mà lại hiểu khá rõ tình hình chính trị đương thời.  
Ung Thánh Hựu a Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi rốt cuộc còn ẩn giấu bao nhiêu chuyện khiến trẫm phải kinh ngạc đây?  
“Oh… trẫm lại hỏi ngươi,” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên xoay người hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu nói: “Thái bình thịnh thế như vậy, lỡ như quốc gia gặp phải tai hoạ, ngươi sẽ khoanh tay đứng nhìn sao?”  
Câu hỏi thật kì quái, vấn đề của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hôm nay thật là nhiều. Ung Thánh Hựu không giải thích được hỏi: “Thần không biết hoàng thượng nói gặp tai hoạ, là thiên tai hay nhân hoạ?”  
“Ngươi xem, trời xanh như thế, nước trong như thế, lúc này gió êm sóng lặng, quốc phú dân an, nhưng nói không chừng một ngày nào đó thiên tai hay nhân hoạ đột nhiên đổ xuống, đối với thời gian tới, trẫm không thể trái phải khống chế, việc trẫm hiện tại có thể làm chính là khiến quốc gia càng thêm giàu có, khi tai hoạ tới, dân không hoảng, dân không loạn, dân không sợ, trên dưới toàn thể quốc gia, cùng nhau kháng địch, người người đều mang trái tim biết hy vọng và kiên cường.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên khí khái nói.  
“Thần là một phần tử trong Hoàng Phủ, nếu Hoàng Phủ gặp nạn, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ vì nước mà dốc sức.” Ung Thánh Hựu trả lời, trong lòng như lại có chút kì quái, hôm nay chính trị mưa thuận gió hoà, thái bình thịnh thế dân giàu nước mạnh, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên này lại nói cứ như sắp sửa gặp phải thiên tai hay nhân hoạ gì đó.  
Nghe xong Ung Thánh Hựu nói, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên chỉ mỉm cười gật đầu, nói: “Trẫm sẽ nhớ kĩ câu nói này của ngươi, mong muốn ái khanh cũng có thể nhớ kĩ lời ngươi nói với trẫm hôm nay.”  
“Hoàng thượng, phải chăng không bao lâu nữa sẽ có chuyện gì phát sinh ư?” Cách nói chuyện hôm nay của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên càng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu sinh nghi.  
“Tương lai sẽ phát sinh chuyện gì, sao trẫm biết được, chỉ là tuỳ tiện nói một chút mà thôi, đi thôi, cùng trẫm tản bộ, giải giải sầu.” Khẽ cười một tiếng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên mang theo vấn đề này, tiếp tục đi lên phía trước, tuỳ ý nói: “Nghe Thánh Giả nói, qua hạ ngươi sẽ đi Bắc Quốc?”  
“ n.” Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo phía sau hồi đáp, “Sư huynh nói hắn đã mất tích nhiều năm như vậy, lần này nhất định phải quay về Hiền Môn xem thử, ta bây giờ cũng là người Hiền Môn, cũng phải theo sư huynh trở về tiến hành nghi thức nhập môn chính thức.”  
“Vậy sao? Rất tốt, rất tốt.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên gật đầu, quay lại nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn thuỷ chung đứng cách hắn một khoảng, vẫy vẫy tay, nói: “Lại đây, cách trẫm xa như vậy làm gì, trẫm cũng không phải hồng thuỷ manh thú ăn thịt người.”  
“Oh.” Ngoài miệng đáp ứng, chân tăng thêm tốc độ, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu lẩm bẩm ngươi chính là tên hồng thuỷ mãnh thú ăn thịt người, chẳng qua là loại hồng thuỷ mãnh thú rất giỏi giả bộ thôi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới chỗ cách Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ba bước thì dừng lại, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại bảo Ung Thánh Hựu nhích gần thêm chút nữa.  
“Lúc nào thì trở về?” Mãi đến khi khoảng cách của Ung Thánh Hựu với hắn gần như không còn, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lúc này mới thoả mãn gật gật đầu tiếp tục đi về phía trước.  
“Thần cũng không biết, phải xem sư huynh an bài thế nào.” Ung Thánh Hựu thành thật trả lời, bụng than thở. Hoa viên của hoàng gia lớn thật, không biết phải đi tới khi nào.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên hơi nhíu mày, giáo huấn: “Thánh Giả tuy là sư huynh ngươi, nhưng không phải tất cả mọi chuyện đều phải nghe theo hắn, nam nhân phải có một ít chủ kiến mới tốt.”  
Không nghe hắn chẳng lẽ nghe ngươi a? Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng kháng nghị, bên ngoài thì vẫn gật đầu tán thành: “Hoàng thượng nói chí phải, thần đã biết.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cười khổ lắc lắc đầu, nam tử này biểu hiện đáp ứng, nhưng trong mắt rõ ràng là dáng điệu không đồng ý, nhưng mà cũng khó trách, dù sao Tiếu Thiên và Ung Thánh Hựu có quan hệ đặc biệt như vậy, nghĩ đến điểm này, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nhẹ nhàng hít một hơi, không mặn không nhạt nói thầm trong lòng: hoá ra Thánh Giả cũng là một người có thất tình lục dục.  
“Cũng đừng đi lâu quá, nên sớm quay về, chí ít cũng nên vào lễ mừng năm mới trở về cùng người nhà đoàn tụ, Ung tướng quân trước đây vì nước chinh chiến tại bên ngoài nhiều năm, hôm nay thế đạo thái bình, các ngươi là con cũng nên trọng hiếu đạo, dành nhiều thời gian ở chung với gia đình hơn.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên nói.  
“Vâng.” Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn như cũ nhàn nhạt đáp lời.  
Cuộc đối thoại trong bầu không khí kì dị như vậy, mà cũng duy trì một khoảng thời gian, một đôi quân thần quan hệ kì quái, ở trong hoa viên nhiễu đến nhiễu đi, nói đến nói đi, lúc Ung Thánh Hựu tiễn hoàng đế thì mới phát hiện trời sắp tối.  
Y thấy hơi kì quái, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên thường ngày nhìn y đều không thấy vừa mắt sao hôm nay lại nói nhiều với y như vậy, những chuyện mà y không nên nghe, càng không nên biết.  
Có điều đối với tên hoàng đế Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên kia, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có ít nhận thức mới, không thể nói rõ là tốt hay xấu, nhưng dù sao cũng không phải một vị hoàng đế được đắp nặn chau chuốt qua từng trang sử sách, mà là được tiếp xúc thật sự cùng một vị hoàng đế chân chính tồn tại trong lịch sử.

~~~~~~~~

Chương 35:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Vụ ám sát oanh động cả Hoàng Thành đã qua hơn mười ngày, án tử đã kết, người cũng bị bắt, dường như những người nên chết đã chết, Hoàng Thành vẫn là cảnh tượng phồn hoa náo nhiệt như xưa, người cần sống vẫn sống, mà từ nay về sau, người đã thành thái phó của thái tử - Ung Thánh Hựu cũng trải qua một cuộc sống thanh nhàn, mỗi ngày đều lấy ngón tay nhẩm tính xem cách thu còn bao nhiêu lâu.  
Hoàng Thành mặc dù phồn hoa, trong cung cũng là cẩm y ngọc thực không lo ăn mặc, chẳng qua là mấy ngày nay Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên dù không có chuyện gì cũng tới tìm y tán gẫu mấy câu chuyện lớn lớn nhỏ nhỏ, lớn thì xây dựng quốc gia, chính sách cải cách, nhỏ thì biến hoá khí trời, hoa cỏ tàn úa, Ung Thánh Hựu không phải đồ ngốc, trong lòng hiểu rõ một thái phó nho nhỏ như y lại có thể cùng hoàng thượng một chỗ đàm luận đến những việc y vốn không nên biết, thật không phải chuyện tốt lành gì.  
Nếu đổi lại là một thần tử khác, có thể nhận được sự “tín nhiệm” của hoàng thượng như vậy có lẽ sẽ sợ hãi mà quỳ xuống đội ơn, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ấy mà, đại khái cũng hiểu đây là một kiểu ban thưởng của hắn cho thần tử.  
Kẻ bề tôi, người nào lại không hi vọng được hoàng đế tán thưởng?  
Đáng tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn làm thần tử, lại càng không muốn nhận được sự “ưu ái” chỉ theo ý mình của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, chuyện y cùng hoàng đế đàm luận quốc gia đại sự nếu bị truyền ra ngoài, nhìn tổng quan theo phương diện lịch sử, gặp tai hoạ sẽ chỉ có mình Ung Thánh Hựu, nói không chừng mấy tên thần tử khác bởi vì đố kị với y còn có thể gán thêm cho y cái mỹ danh “Mê hoặc quân chủ” cũng nên.  
Vô thị hiến ân cần, phi gian tức đạo!  
Những lời này Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đều ghi nhớ kĩ trong lòng.  
Hoàng Thành là một nơi đầy rẫy thị phi, đừng thấy đây là dưới chân thiên tử, cũng sẽ không nháo ra mấy chuyện ám sát. Phiền phức lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu thật đúng là không muốn kéo dài nữa.  
Chỉ tiếc tư tưởng trung quân báo quốc của cổ nhân đã ăn sâu bén rễ, Ung Thánh Hựu mặc dù thương lượng với người nhà không bằng li kinh tìm một chỗ yên bình tu dưỡng, nhưng lại bị Ung tướng quân thẳng thừng cự tuyệt, đã thế lại còn bị ăn mắng, đừng nói là để Ung gia li khai kinh thành, đệ đệ Ung Xung của Ung Thánh Hựu bây giờ chính là đang ở trong quân doanh, là tướng quân tương lai của Hoàng Phủ .  
Đâm vào tường Ung Thánh Hựu mới đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, người muốn chạy trốn rời kinh kì thực chỉ có một mình y, ở đây mặc dù có người thân của y, nhưng người thân của y lại cùng với Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, với Hoàng Thành có hàng nghìn hàng vạn sợi dây liên hệ, mà y tuy rằng là người Ung gia, nhưng trên thực tế, y kì thực chỉ là một người.  
Một người thỉnh thoảng sẽ cảm thấy cô đơn.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên đã từng nói qua với y, người một khi đã ngồi lên ngôi vị hoàng đế chính là một người cô đơn, cho dù là đối mặt với người thân cũng không thể hoàn toàn bỉnh thản lộ ra tiếng lòng, có một chút cảm giác cô độc chỉ mình ta có trong thế gian to lớn.  
Kì thực Ung Thánh Hựu cũng muốn nói, cảm giác này y còn hiểu hơn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên vài phần, vô luận là hai năm ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, hay là hôm nay đi tới Hoàng Thành của Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc, mặc dù y cũng từng hài lòng, từng hạnh phúc nhưng vẫn thường xuyên ngăn cản không được phần cô tịch trong nội tâm, không ai có thể lí giải y nóng lòng sáng tạo những thứ mới mẻ kì thực không phải để kiếm tiền, mà là mong muốn có thể giảm bớt được phần nào cô tịch trong lòng mình.  
Trên thế giới này, ngoại trừ vướng bận về chuyện tình cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không dính dáng nhiều lắm đến thế tục, cũng không phải tất cả mọi người đều giống y muốn đi nơi nào đi đi nơi đó, muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó.  
Dù sao, không phải ai cũng từng trải qua sống lại như y, người thông minh cả đời chung quy sẽ làm một ít chuyện mà chính mình cảm thấy hài lòng, hay nội tâm truy cầu.  
Cũng may, những lời này của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không phải để nghẹn uất tròng lòng chờ thối rữa, y còn có một người có thể khiến y thổ lộ tiếng lòng.  
Khí trời mùa hè luôn kèm theo một chữ “nóng”, cho dù là trời đang mưa xối xả thì thời tiết vẫn oi bức như thường, cả người cứ như đang ở trong lồng hấp, cảm nhận được cái nóng tập kích toàn thân, luôn khiến người ta thấy khó thở.  
Trong khi trời đang đổ mưa, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chạy ra khỏi cung, nhưng không phải trở về Ung gia, mà là làm tổ trong một gian phòng ở hậu viện Liên Sinh Điếm, không lâu trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu đã lấy một phòng bố trí thành luyện đan các, hai năm trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn cũng học được ít công phu luyện đan sơ sài, đến giờ cũng chưa bị mất.  
Ngoại trừ một ít dược hoàn dưỡng thân ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn đi sau vào nghiên cứu biến hình đan, mà bây giờ đan dược được luyện chế trong phòng chính là biến hình đan.  
Cái hay của biến hình đan là ở chỗ nó có thể theo ý niệm của người mà “biến hoá” thân thể, nhưng khuyết điểm thì là thời gian duy trì không quá dài, hơn nữa nếu gặp phải người có pháp thuật cao thâm hơn người luyện đan, người kia sẽ chỉ cần để ý một chút là có thể nhận ra kẽ hở trong đó.  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện đứng bên cạnh, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu cầm dược liệu từng thứ từng thứ chuận bị tốt, nâng đỉnh lô* lên lúc chuẩn bị cho lửa vào, hắn mở miệng nói: “Vì bảm đảm chu toàn, hay để ta đến luyện hoả giúp ngươi đi.”  
*Đỉnh lô:   
Luyện ra được đan dược có chất lượng, ngoài việc có thủ pháp thuần thục và dược liệu ra, càng quan trọng hơn chính là khống chế ngọn lửa luyện đan, trước kia Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn dùng hoả diễm bình cầm từ trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn xuống, người luyện đan vì muốn luyện chế ra đan dược có phẩm chất tốt nhất, thường phải đi các nơi thu thập thiên địa tinh hoả, còn những luyện đan nhân trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn đương nhiên là có hoả thuộc về bọn họ.  
Có điều bởi vì những người luyện đan yêu thích mưu cầu danh lợi cũng không phải quá nhiều, nên người có hoả diễm riêng của mình trên thế gian cũng không nhiều, lửa để luyện đan trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn coi như là tương đối tinh khiết rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy liền thu hồi bình lại, một câu nói của Khương Nghĩa Kiện làm y lập tức tỉnh ngộ, đúng nga, sao y lại quên mất chứ, không phải trước đây Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã dạy cho y một sát chiêu sao? Sát chiêu đó chính là dùng đến cực liệt chi hoả, vậy ngọn lửa đó cũng có thể dùng cho luyện đan mới đúng.  
Thối ma đầu lợi hại như vậy, chắc hẳn hoả diễm cũng vô cùng lợi hại ha.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng một bên, song chưởng của Khương Nghĩa Kiện hướng về phía trước khẽ lật, lòng bàn tay đã hiện lên hai đoá hoa lửa nho nhỏ, một tay màu đen, một tay màu trắng, nhẹ nhàng đưa vào, hai đoá hoa lửa nhỏ vào trong đỉnh lô, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhàn rỗi, nhanh chóng lấy dược liệu bỏ vào, chỉ qua một lát, đan dược đã thành, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức cho hết biến hình đan vừa luyện xong vào trong một cái lọ rồi nhét vào túi Càn Khôn.  
“Giành lấy phượng hoàng đản rất nguy hiểm sao?” Nghĩ đến mấy ngày nay, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đầu tiên là buộc y luyện công, sau lại bảo y luyện chế một ít đan dược dịch dung, Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ đoán chuyến đi lên phía Bắc không lâu nữa sẽ tràn ngập nguy hiểm không thể ngờ đến.  
“Nếu như nguy hiểm như vậy thì đừng đi nữa, ta cũng không phải nhất định muốn phượng hoàng làm toạ kị, trước đây chỉ là tuỳ tiện nói ra mà thôi.” Thực sự là lúc y nhìn thấy Hắc Long của Khương Nghĩa Kiện cũng có ước ao nho nhỏ, biểu đạt hâm mộ, nhưng không ngờ tới sau đó Khương Nghĩa Kiện lại thực sự ghi nhớ trong lòng, còn trực tiếp biến nó thành hành động.  
Phượng hoàng có cũng được không có cũng chả sao, nếu có thì đương nhiên là tốt, nhưng nếu bị thương thậm chí liều cả tính mạng, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không vì một quả trứng phượng hoàng mà đưa Khương Nghĩa Kiện vào đống lửa.  
“Nguy hiểm đương nhiên có.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa sổ ra, cơn mưa rào rào rơi trên mặt đất, bầu trời u ám, bốn phía là một mảnh xanh biếc nồng đậm, mặc dù có chút oi bức, nhưng khí trời cũng không khiến ma đầu thấy ghét, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, hắn nhàn nhạt nói: “Nguy hiểm giống như một trận mưa, luôn luôn không thể dự đoán trước được khi nào sẽ tới, vì vậy, ngươi cần gì phải sợ nó a?”  
“Nhưng chí ít ta sẽ không biết bên ngoài đang mưa, lại không mang dù, còn ngốc nghếch chạy ra ngoài để bị ướt.” Đi tới bên cạnh Khương Nghĩa Kiện, kề vai với nam nhân, tay Ung Thánh Hựu chọc chọc cửa sổ nói : “Nếu như chúng ta biết con đường phía trước có nguy hiểm, vậy vì sao không thể lách qua?”  
“Cẩn thận là tốt.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhếch lên khoé miệng: “Chỉ là một chút nguy hiểm, ta còn chưa đặt vào trong mắt, còn hơn để người khác cầm phượng hoàng đản mang đi, ta càng nguyện ý thấy dáng vẻ ngươi thừa phượng cửu thiên, trên đời này trừ ngươi ra, những người khác đều không xứng với Hoả Phượng Hoàng.”  
“Thánh Giả đại sư huynh, sư đệ ta biết ngươi rất mạnh rất mạnh, thế nhưng ta cũng sẽ lo lắng cho ngươi a.” Khi không có ai ở bên cạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu luôn rất nguyện ý dính cùng một chỗ với ma đầu nguy hiểm nhất thế gian, dịch sang bên cạnh, nghiêng đầu dựa vào, Ung Thánh Hựu tựa vào vai Khương Nghĩa Kiện bày tỏ nỗi lo lắng của y.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nói khiến Khương Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng hưởng thụ, người sau cười cười, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy thắt lưng Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, ngươi không nên quá thân cận với hắn.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói.  
“Ta là loại người này sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu vừa cười vừa nói.  
“Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng vậy, tâm cơ người nọ với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên ngang nhau, ngươi cách xa bọn họ một chút.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng nói.  
“ n.” Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ gật đầu, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách mặc dù có chút thâm cơ, nhưng hiện nay còn chưa để lộ ra ngoài, hơn nữa người nọ cũng không có địch ý gì với y.  
Có điều chỉ cần là lời Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói Ung Thánh Hựu đều nhất nhất ghi nhớ, hiện nay có thể khiến y tin tưởng trăm phần trăm cũng chỉ có ma đầu này.  
“Nên thu thập một chút, ngày mốt chúng ta sẽ khởi hành rời khỏi Hoàng Thành đi lên phía Bắc.” Khương Nghĩa Kiện đột nhiên nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, ngẩng đầu nhìn nam nhân ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngày mốt chúng ta đã đi rồi?”  
Ngón tay bám vào cửa sổ, lúc này còn cách mùa thu khoảng chừng nửa tháng, sau đó Ung Thánh Hựu vào cung khai báo muốn tạm thời rời khỏi Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc thì mới tỉnh ngộ ra, thời đại này không có máy bay, mà y tuy rằng có thể cưỡi Hắc Long của đại ma đầu “viu” một cái là đến Bắc Quốc, nhưng người bên ngoài dù có cưỡi huyễn thú gì cũng không nhanh như vậy, những người đó nào biết nội tình của Ung Thánh Hựu và Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Xuất phát sớm nửa tháng kì thực là đã rất chậm rồi, dựa theo tốc độ cưỡi ngựa, từ Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc đến Bắc Quốc sẽ ròng rã một năm, cưỡi huyễn thú cũng phải thỉnh thoảng đáp xuống để ăn uống nghỉ ngơi ha?

~~~~~~~

Chương 36:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Thái phó của thái tử tuy chỉ là một hư chức không có thực quyền, nhưng mà trước khi rời đi cũng nên nói một tiếng với người trong cung, sau khi bàn giao xong hết công việc mới nhận được sự cho phép rời khỏi Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc của hoàng đế.  
Trước khi đến hoàng cung, Ung Thánh Hựu về phủ Ung tướng quân một chuyến, cũng may trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu đã nói qua với người nhà chuyện sẽ cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện lên Bắc Quốc, lúc nghe Ung Thánh Hựu nói ngày mốt sẽ đi, Ung gia cũng không kinh ngạc quá lớn, thế nhưng hài tử mới vừa trở về mấy tháng đã lại muốn đi, người trong nhà cũng khó tránh khỏi có chút luyến tiếc.  
Mấy vị mẫu thân từ trên xuống dưới vội vàng giúp Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị hành lí, căn dặn nhiều lần, dặn dò Ung Thánh Hựu dọc đường đi phải nhớ chú ý đến thân thể, ba nữ nhân thành một cái chợ, Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở giữa liên tục gật đầu, trong ngực ôm một đống lớn đồ mấy vị nương đưa cho, bên tai ầm ầm, cũng không biết nên nghe cái gì, lúc này dù có là Ung tướng quân đứng ra giải cứu cũng không có sức đột phá vòng vây giúp Ung Thánh Hựu.  
“Được rồi, được rồi, mấy người các nàng, Tiểu Hựu trên đường đã có Thánh Giả chiếu cố, không cần các nàng quan tâm, Tiểu Hựu, theo ta vào thư phòng.” Bỏ lại một câu, Ung tướng quân đứng dậy li khai, Ung Thánh Hựu vội đi theo, phụ tử hai người bước vào thư phòng.  
“Đóng cửa lại.” Ung tướng quân nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người đóng cửa, Ung tướng quân ngồi xuống cạnh thư trác rót hai chén trà, Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua ngồi bên cạnh Ung tướng quân, biết phụ thân có chuyện muốn nói với mình, Ung Thánh Hựu im lặng chờ Ung tướng quân mở lời.  
Uống ngụm trà nóng nhuận nhuận yết hầu, Ung tướng quân mở miệng nói: “Ung Phong ta đánh trận nhiều năm như vậy, chưa bao giờ bị đánh bại trên chiến trường, nhưng ở nhà ta thực sự là một kẻ thất bại, lúc con còn nhỏ làm ra không ít chuyện xấu, đều do ta và mẫu thân con chiều chuộng mà ra…”  
Người đầu bạc tiễn kẻ đầu xanh, dù có là tướng quân kiên cường sắt đá, cũng không chịu nổi sự thống khổ như vậy, chuyện xảy ra hai năm trước Ung Phong vẫn rõ rành rành trước mắt, cũng may đây đều đã là quá khứ, cũng may lúc đó lão không vội vã mai táng Ung Thánh Hựu mà giao cho Vân Nhiễm sư đệ, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu sống lại trở về, không chỉ không còn cái tính tự cao tự đại ngày xưa, mà còn trưởng thành nên không ít.  
Tuy rằng Ung Phong cực hiếm khi nói việc này với Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng bậc làm phụ thân có người nào không hi vọng nhi nữ thành long thành phượng, nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay đã hiểu chuyện lại nhu thuận, trong lòng Ung Phong vô cùng hài lòng.  
Chỉ là người quanh năm rong ruổi sa trường phần lớn đều có chút xấu hổ khi mở miệng, việc Ung Phong có thể làm chính là ở sau lưng hảo hảo bảo vệ cả gia đình, không để Ung Thánh Hựu phải vì gia đình mà bận tâm.  
“Chuyến đi Bắc Quốc mặc dù có chút khổ, nhưng là một đấng nam nhi thì phải ăn khổ để rèn đúc, cha biết con hôm nay đã trưởng thành rất nhiều, nên làm nên nghĩ đều không tới phiên lão nhân ta giáo huấn con.” Ung tướng quân thấm thía nói.  
“Cha, hài nhi biết, con nhất định sẽ không để người phải thất vọng, con sẽ không càn quấy như trước kia nữa, tới Bắc Quốc con sẽ toàn tâm toàn ý đi theo sư huynh học tập.” Mũi hơi cay cay, Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng khụt khịt, khoé miệng vẫn có gắng tạo ra một nụ cười tươi tắn.  
“ n, cha cũng không còn gì nói với con nữa, nhanh vào cung chuẩn bị mọi việc, đừng để phải kéo dài hành trình.” Ung tướng quân nói.  
“Cha, vậy con trở về cung đây, cha và các nương nhớ bảo trọng thân thể, còn có thị nữ Tư Tư kia của con… con đã nhờ nương tìm một nhà tốt để gả Tư Tư đi.” Ung Thánh Hựu nói.  
“ n, chuyện trong nhà con không cần lo lắng, mau mau trở về đi.” Ung tướng quân nói.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đang đứng dậy chuẩn bị rời đi, lại nghe thấy Ung tướng quân ở phía sau nhẹ giọng gọi: “Tiểu Hựu…”  
“Cha, chuyện gì?” Tiểu Hựu vừa đi đến cửa xoay người lại hỏi.  
“Con… sau khi con rời khỏi Vọng Nguyệt Sơn gặp phải Đại ma đầu, sau đó hắn có trở lại quấy rối con hay không?” Ung tướng quân trong mắt hàm chứa vài phần dè dặt cùng vẻ sầu lo chợt hiện rồi biến mất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu: “Không có, sau khi được đại sư huynh cứu, con không còn gặp qua Đại ma đầu nữa, cha, có chuyện gì sao?” Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể hơi hơi căng thẳng, không biết vì sao phụ thân lại đột nhiên nhắc tới Khương Nghĩa Kiện.  
Ung tướng quân mở mở miệng, làm như muốn nói lại thôi, nhìn thần sắc Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là phất phất tay, nói: “Không có gì, chỉ là lo lắng ma đầu đó có thể sẽ tìm con gây phiền phức, không có là tốt rồi, con mau mau hồi cung đi.”  
“Oh.” Bán tín bán nghi, Ung Thánh Hựu rời khỏi thư phòng của phụ thân, đi trên đường có chút không hiểu lắm cuộc đối thoại vừa rồi, có điều phụ thân hỏi như vậy cũng là bình thường, dù sao y cũng đã từng nói dối bị Đại ma đầu Khương Nghĩa Kiện cưỡng ép, trước đó không lâu lại nháo ra việc Đại ma đầu giết người cứu y, khiến cho Đại ma đầu như là “tình hữu độc chung*” với y vậy, cũng khó trách phụ thân lại lo lắng.  
*Tình hữu độc chung: là chỉ đối người nào đó hoặc sự kiện nào đó có cảm tình đặc biệt, đem cả tâm tư và cảm tình của mình đều tập chung lên hắn (nàng, nó). (baidu)  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được bật cười, lại nói, Đại ma đầu đúng là đối y có “tình hữu độc chung” ha?  
Khương Nghĩa Kiện có thân phận Thánh Giả cũng tốt, nếu không Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết sẽ phải nói với người ta về quan hệ giữa y và Khương Nghĩa Kiện thế nào, thân phận Thánh Giả mạ vàng kiểu gì so với Đại ma đầu vẫn tốt hơn, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu tuyệt không để ý.  
Rời khỏi Ung gia, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên xe ngựa đi về hướng hoàng cung, ngay sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu rời đi không bao lâu, Ung tướng quân phủ đã đón tiếp một vị khách nhân lâu ngày không gặp.  
Trong thư phòng, Ung Phong lại một lần nữa rót chén trà nóng đặt trên bàn, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Tới ngồi đi, lén lút không phải là phong cách của đệ.”  
“Sư huynh, đã lâu không gặp.” Trong phòng chẳng biết từ lúc nào lại nhiều hơn một người, thoạt nhìn mới chỉ ngoài hai mươi, trên thân khoác trường bào màu xanh, tiên tư nho nhã, mang theo một chút thanh lãnh, búi tóc vấn cao, đầu đội phát quan, trong tay cầm một cây phất trần.  
“Hơn mười năm trước nhìn đệ là hình dáng này, hơn mười năm sau dáng vẻ không chút thay đổi, thậm chí xưng hô với ta cũng chưa từng biến, ta đã sớm không còn là người của tiên hiệp điện, đệ cần gì phải xưng ta là sư huynh.” Nhìn nam tử tuấn dật ngồi trước mặt mình, Ung Phong nhịn không được cười nói.  
“Vân Nhiễm, đệ thật đúng là…” Ung Phong lắc đầu, than thở, “Chuyện Tiểu Hựu chết mà phục sinh đệ lại không hề đánh một tiếng với ta.”  
“Nó ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn sinh hoạt rất tốt.” Vân Nhiễm trực tiếp nói thẳng.  
“Đúng vậy, phàm trần thế tục cũng chỉ là một cái chảo nhuộm.” Ung Phong than nhẹ nhấc chén trà lên uống một ngụm, nhưng vì nước trà quá nhạt, ngước mắt vọng về quá khứ lại không thể so được với rượu đã uống, chỉ có thể phẫn nộ buông chén trà, nói với vị đã từng là sư đệ của lão: “Hai năm nay đa tạ đệ đã chăm sóc cho Tiểu Hựu.”  
“Đừng cảm ơn, Tiểu Hựu là một hảo hài tử.” Khoé miệng Vân Nhiễm khẽ cong lên.  
Ung Phong cười cười, nói: “Sao bây giờ đệ mới xuất hiện, Tiểu Hựu đã nói với ta không ít chuyện nó ở trên Vọng Nguyệt Sơn, xem ra nó rất tín nhiệm đệ, lấy tính cách của đệ, chỉ sợ khi Tiểu Hựu vừa rời khỏi Vọng Nguyệt Sơn đệ đã đi theo phía sau nó a?”  
Vân Nhiễm từ chối cho ý kiến chỉ gật đầu, nói: “Đệ vốn dự định âm thầm hộ tống nó đến Hoàng Thành, chỉ là trên đường Tiểu Hựu tham gia tứ phái luận võ đại hội, không ngờ ma đầu cũng ở nơi đó, thực lực ma đầu đó so với lời đồn tựa hồ mạnh hơn rất nhiều, có thể dưới mí mắt đệ bắt Tiểu Hựu mang đi.”  
Vân Nhiễm khẽ nhíu nhíu mày, tựa như đối chuyện lúc đó rất không hài lòng.  
“Hắn có Hắc Long, đệ muốn đuổi theo cũng không kịp.” Ung Phong cười khổ một tiếng nói: “Ma đầu đó tham dự tứ phái luận võ đại hội, không chút che giấu khoe Hắc Long ra là muốn tuyên bố điều gì? Ta càng không rõ, hắn vì sao muốn cướp Tiểu Hựu đi, lẽ nào có quan hệ với việc Tiểu Hựu phục sinh?”  
“Việc này… đệ không rõ.” Vân Nhiễm nhíu mày, nói: “Ma đầu đó từ trước đến nay làm việc không theo quy tắc nào, càng không bận tâm đến nguyên do, người ngoài căn bản không có biện pháp nhìn thấu nội tâm hắn rốt cuộc đang suy nghĩ gì, cũng may Tiểu Hựu tuy rằng bị hắn bắt đi, nhưng không bị thương tổn.”  
“Đúng vậy.” Ung Phong gật đầu tán thành, hơi khổ não đỡ cái trán nói: “Vân Nhiễm, vậy đệ có cái nhìn thế nào với Thánh Giả Tiếu Thiên – người đã cứu Ung Thánh Hựu?”  
“Đệ hoài nghi hắn và Khương Nghĩa Kiện là cùng một người.” Vân Nhiễm trực tiếp nói thẳng ra nghi hoặc trong lòng.  
Ung Phong hơi sửng sốt, không nghĩ tới vị sư đệ này của lão qua nhiều năm lại thẳng thắn như vậy, cười khổ nói: “Ý nghĩ này thực sự lớn mật, nhưng cẩn thận cân nhắc cũng có thể phát hiện ra một ít đầu mối, một người muốn diệt thiên, một người lại can đảm tiếu thiên, một người ma, một người thánh, một người mười năm trước đột nhiên xuất hiện, một người lại tại mười năm đó tiêu thất vô tung vô ảnh, quả thực có mấy chỗ đáng nghi, thế nhưng mấy ai sẽ tin a?”  
“Có thể là một sự trùng hợp.” Ung Phong nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, khi Tiếu Thiên ở tại Ung phủ Ung tướng quân âm thầm quan sát người nọ, nhưng không tìm ra một điểm khả nghi, huống hồ Thánh Giả uy danh rất lớn, mà Tiểu Hựu lại tín nhiệm đối phương như vậy, quan trọng hơn là…  
Đối với quan hệ của Ung Thánh Hựu với Tiếu Thiên, Ung Phong tựa hồ có thể cảm nhận được đó không chỉ là sư huynh đệ đơn giản như vậy.  
“Trực giác đi…” Nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, Vân Nhiễm thản nhiên nói.  
“Nếu như trực giác của đệ là thật, chuyện này có thể sẽ trở nên rất phức tạp đó.” Ung Phong lo lắng nói: “Tạm thời không nói đến thánh nhân lúc trước tại sao lại nhất niệm thành ma, nếu như Khương Nghĩa Kiện thật sự là Tiếu Thiên, vậy vì sao hắn phải tiếp cận Ung Thánh Hựu, cùng đi lên Bắc Quốc, cũng không biết Tiểu Hựu có thể gặp phải nguy hiểm gì hay không.’  
“Nếu mà Khương Nghĩa Kiện quả thực là Tiếu Thiên, lại có mưu đồ gây rối Tiểu Hựu, bọn họ cần gì phải trở lại Hoàng Thành?” Ung Phong cười khổ lắc đầu, “Mong rằng trực giác của con người là sai ha.” Ung Phong tựa hồ cũng không đặt “trực giác” của Vân Nhiễm vào trong lòng.  
Vân Nhiễm chỉ trầm mặc không nói.

~~~~~~~

Chương 37:   
∻∴∻∴∻∴∻∴∻

Ngồi mã xa đi tới hoàng cung, Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lư lắc lư , trong lịch sử có vị thần tử nào được ở trong cung của hoàng đế, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cũng đừng tưởng rằng trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đều là tương hồ, nguyên nhân trụ trong cung chỉ cần một người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra, còn không phải là để thối ma đầu ở trong cung trấn tràng, để chúng văn nhân học sĩ Hoàng Phủ Đế Quốc ngưỡng mộ học hỏi.  
Lúc lâm triều dù rảnh hay không rảnh, cũng sẽ có mấy vị văn thần được hoàng đế cho phép đi vào tiếp kiến thánh nhân thối ma đầu kia, cả ngày tham thảo cái này, nghiên cứu cái kia, nếu không phải phổ độ chúng sinh thì cũng y y nha nha quốc gia thế nào thế nào, nhân dân làm sao làm sao, nước miếng tung toé, thiếu chút nữa dìm y chết đuối.  
Đám văn thần này có lẽ cũng không ngờ rằng, Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã từng nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu biết mấy tật xấu của văn nhân mấy người, một là văn nhân tương khinh*(văn nhân khinh thường nhau), hai là văn nhân ngộ quốc*, ba là cái gì nhỉ, Ung Thánh Hựu một lát không nhớ ra, nói chung văn nhân có thể quen biết tương giao, nhưng những lời bọn họ nói ngươi không nhất thiết phải ghi nhớ trong lòng, càng không cần tôn làm tín ngưỡng, lí trí một chút sẽ không bao giờ sai.  
*Văn nhân ngộ quốc: chỉ biết đến lí luận suông, cố chấp, u mê không chịu thay đổi. Lời của thánh nhân vĩnh viễn đều đúng. Câu này là dùng để châm chọc những người đọc sách nói suông không có lý luận thực tế, làm lỡ việc quốc gia. (baidu)  
Hoàng cung thật sự là quá lớn, không xong nhất chính là sau khi qua cửa cung hạng người như y cũng không có quyền lợi được cưỡi ngựa ngồi mã xa, chỉ được bước bằng hai cái đùi trên cả đoạn đường dài, còn may hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu chưa đi lâu đã được thông tri hoàng đế bên kia đã biết chuyện y và Khương Nghĩa Kiện phải rời khỏi Hoàng Thành, y có thể không cần phải nhân được sự chấp thuận của ai ai ai nữa, có một chút không may là người nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu biết tin tức này lại chính là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đang chuẩn bị xuất cung.  
“Vương gia, đạ tạ người đã nói cho ta biết chuyện này, không thì ta lại phải đi tiếp một đoạn đường dài nữa, ta đi qua đi lại chân cũng sắp mau rụng rời rồi.” Hộ vệ tuỳ thân của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bị phái đi rất xa rất xa, trên quãng đường vắng vẻ trước không thấy đầu, sau không thấy đuôi, chỉ có hai người Ung Thánh Hựu và Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách sóng vai chậm rãi bước đi.  
Một đoạn đường dài như thế, nếu như không nói cái gì thì bầu không khí sẽ có chút xấu hổ, cần phải nói gì nha, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa biết nên nói cái gì.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cười cười, khoé miệng cong lên nhưng lại như nhai phải thứ gì cứng ngắc và cay đắng: “Tiểu Hựu, mới vừa về vài tháng đã nhanh như vậy phải rời Hoàng Thành rồi, đi Bắc Quốc, không biết đến bao giờ ta và ngươi mới có thể gặp lại, người ta thường nói hữu duyên thiên lí năng tương ngộ, vô duyên kiến diện bất tương phùng, ngươi nói, chúng ta có duyên phận hay không, ta còn có thể gặp ngươi nữa không?”  
“Vương gia, ta cũng không phải là sẽ không trở lại nữa, nói thế nào lại giống như là ta một đi không trở lại vậy, điếm của ta còn đang đợi ở Hoàng Thành a, sau khi ta đi, còn phải nhờ vương gia đến hỗ trợ chiếu cố, chờ khi nào ta trở về ta có thể đợi được phân tiền.” Lảng tránh cuộc nói chuyện về duyên phận của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu cười ha ha nói.  
Cúi đầu nhìn con đường dưới chân, Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn đi nhanh một chút, nhưng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhịp chân giống như dùng thước đo chuẩn xác bước đi những bước không xiên không lệch không dài không ngắn, luôn luôn duy trì nhịp bước cùng tốc độ, không mảy may bị cước bộ của Ung Thánh Hựu ảnh hưởng, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không có cách nào gia tăng tốc độ.  
Nếu là người bình thường, chỉ cần bạn đồng hành cước bộ nhanh hơn một chút, sẽ lập tức bất tri bất giác kéo theo tốc độ của cả đoàn, đáng tiếc cách này vô dụng đối với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách.  
“Thế sự tang thương, nhân tâm khó lường, mặt trời mọc hướng Đông lặn hướng Tây, trăng sáng mỗi ngày đều treo trên không trung mãi mãi không thay đổi, nhưng những bông hoa nở rộ rồi lại héo tàn, căn phòng bị phá sẽ được xây lại, người này, cũng sẽ theo thời gian trôi qua mà cải biến, đâu phải giống nhật nguyệt ngàn vạn năm đều gắn bó với nhau.” Than nhẹ một tiếng, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nhìn bức tường thành cao lớn nặng nề trong hoàng cung nói: “Hai năm trước ngươi đi, hai năm sau ngươi lại trở về, nhưng cũng khác biệt so với trươc kia.”  
“Tiểu Hựu, ta đã từng thử tự hỏi chính mình, người ta thích rốt cuộc là ai, là ngươi của trước kia, hay ngươi của hiện tại, rốt cuộc là ngươi thay đổi hay ta thay đổi.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách chưa từng thay đổi bước đi của hắn, hai tay thảnh thơi chắp sau lưng, mặc cho gió mát quất vào mặt mà sắc mặt vẫn không thay đổi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đứng bên cạnh Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, nhìn vương gia rất rõ ràng, cũng trong nháy mắt này, y đột nhiên có chút mơ hồ với nam nhân bên cạnh mình, cách y gần như vậy. Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cùng bình thường dường như không giống nhau, y thậm chí còn từ trên người hắn nhìn thấy cái bóng của Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, vẻ bình tĩnh giống nhau, cũng vân đạm phong khinh, và cũng khó có thể nắm lấy.  
Là vì huynh đệ sao?  
“Tiểu Hựu…”  
Bên tai đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận nhiệt khí dịu dàng, Ung Thánh Hựu theo bản năng quay đầu đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cách y rất gần, gần đến mức lúc y quay đầu bọn họ thiếu chút nữa là đụng phải nhau, vừa rồi Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hình như nói gì đó, chỉ là Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức chuyên tâm vào suy nghĩ của mình nên nhất thời không nghe rõ, lúc phản ứng lại thì đối phương đột nhiên tiến sát lại, doạ y thối lui về sau, tay lại bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách bắt được.  
“Ngươi đang suy nghĩ đến ai?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách khẽ cười cười, cầm chặt lấy tay của nam nhân không thả, than thở: “Ta biết, người mà ngươi đang nghĩ đến không phải là ta, thật có một vài lời ta phải nói bây giờ, bằng không ta không biết tương lai còn có cơ hội cùng ngươi một chỗ nữa hay không, đi dạo trên đoạn đường không người quấy rầy, càng không biết đến khi nào ngươi mới có thể trở về…”  
“Vương gia muốn nói gì thì cứ việc nói cái đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đương nhiên sẽ lắng nghe, có điều có thể trước tiên buông ra được không.” Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, dùng ánh mắt ý bảo tay y đang bị Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách giữ chặt không buông.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hé miệng cười cười, nói: “Chờ ngươi nghe xong ta nói, ta sẽ thả ngươi ra, sau khi ngươi trở về ta luôn có cảm giác ngươi một mực tránh né ta, là ta quá đáng sợ, hay là ngươi sợ ở cùng ta sẽ khiến người ngươi vừa ý hiểu lầm, ta sợ ta vừa buông tay ngươi ra, ngươi sẽ giống như một con ưng được cởi dây xích, sẽ không chút do dự mà vỗ cánh bay lên bầu trời bao la, mà ta, chỉ có thể ngửa đầu nhìn dấu vết ngươi lưu lại.”  
“Vương gia, nếu lời ngươi muốn nói chính là những lời này, ta đây đã nghe xong, có thể buông ra chưa?” Ung Thánh Hựu nói.  
“Tiểu Hựu, ngươi là một người rất thông minh, thông minh đến mức có đôi khi ta không cách nào nhìn thấu được lòng ngươi, thông minh như ngươi chắc hẳn sẽ minh bạch tâm ý của ta, thứ Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên có thể cho ngươi, ta cũng có thể, hắn là hoàng đế, có tam cung lục viện, muốn lập phi nạp thiếp, phải vì hoàng thất lưu lại hậu đại, hắn không có cách nào cho ngươi tình yêu của người thường, nhưng ta không giống, ta đến nay chưa lập gia đình, chờ đợi chính là ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn không rõ sao? Ta sẽ chỉ yêu một mình ngươi, cùng một chỗ với ta, ta sẽ cho ngươi cuộc sống hạnh phúc nhất thiên hạ.” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nắm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, thần thái khẩn thiết, rốt cuộc cũng ở trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra những lời ấp ủ lâu nay.  
Đáng tiếc, Ung Thánh Hựu không cần Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên cho y cái gì, càng không cần Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đến cho, nếu như nói trên đời này thật sự có cuộc sống hạnh phúc nhất, vậy y đã có.  
“Vương gia, ta không phải kẻ quanh co ba phải, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu có thể ở đây thẳng thắn nói cho người, ta đã có người yêu nhất trong cuộc đời này, người này không phải Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên lại càng không phải là người, giờ thì thỉnh người thả ta ra, chúng ta không có khả năng có loại quan hệ như vậy, ngoại trừ làm bằng hữu, không còn gì khác.” Sự kiên định trong mắt nam tử khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách hơi ngẩn người, không phải Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách cũng không phải Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, lời này, tựa hồ không giống như là giả.  
“Nhưng bản vương không muốn làm bằng hữu với ngươi.” Vậy thì như thế nào a? Tay Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách càng siết chặt, từng bước tới gần, cơ hồ muốn đẩy người đến bức tường thành vừa dày vừa nặng kia.  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đứng nhìn Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách tới gần từng bước, thần thái không chút khẩn trương, y cuối cùng vẫn khiến Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách thất vọng, y không còn là nam tử trước đây dễ dàng bị hù doạ, thần thái kiên trì và bướng bỉnh, không giống như giả vờ.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là một người bình thường, không đáng để vương gia nhớ nhung.” Khoé miệng cong lên một mạt cười yếu ớt, Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn vào hai mắt Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách nói: “Vương gia, ngươi thích không phải là người tên Ung Thánh Hựu này, mà chỉ bởi vì người Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng thích là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên, nên ngươi thấy không cam lòng mà thôi.”  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách không nói gì, là quá kinh ngạc, không ngờ rằng những lời này lại thoát ra từ chính miệng Ung Thánh Hựu lại có vẻ vô cùng đương nhiên?  
“Vương gia, ta có thể nói trắng ra với ngươi, ta không phải là Ung Thánh Hựu ngày trước.” Trước khi gặp phải Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cho rằng Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách là một kẻ rất thâm tình, thực sự yêu Ung Thánh Hựu trước đây, nhưng khi chân chính tiếp xúc với Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách y mới phát hiện, hai huynh đệ kì thực đều là một dạng.  
Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách yêu không phải Ung Thánh Hựu, chỉ là đố kị, người Ung Thánh Hựu yêu không phải hắn mà là Hoàng Phủ Thiên Niên.  
“Thi đấu cạnh tranh trong hoàng gia các ngươi, giữa huynh đệ các ngươi, cần gì phải lôi theo người vô tội vào?” Ung Thánh Hựu đẩy Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách ra, lãnh đạm nói: “Xin lỗi, ta không muốn lần thứ hai trở thành bia đỡ đạn cho hoàng thất các ngươi.”  
Nói xong, Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh chóng rời đi.  
“Ung Thánh Hựu, ngươi có biết những lời ngươi nói hôm nay đã phạm vào tối kị?” Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách đứng tại chỗ, nhìn bóng lưng nam tử không chút kiêng nể rời đi, khoé miệng nhưng lại cong lên.  
“Vậy vương gia cứ việc tới chém đầu ta đi.” Cùng hoàng tộc tranh luận một phen, trong lòng đúng là sảng khoái, chỉ mong mấy người trong Hoàng Phủ gia độ lượng một chút, cũng đừng bởi vì y mà liên luỵ đến Ung gia.  
“Chém đầu ngươi? Ha ha….” Người đã rời đi, Hoàng Phủ Thiên Hách lẩm bẩm than thở, “Chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu.”  
Sáng sớm hôm sau nữa, Thánh Giả và Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên mã xa an tĩnh rời khỏi Hoàng Thành.

—— Đệ nhị quyển • Hoàn ——


End file.
